El poder del chi y el amor
by Tiger955
Summary: Po tendrá que superar un villano que jamás imagino que enfrentaría, pero junto con sus amigos y nuevas amistades tendrá que hacerle frente, mientras toma también la decisión de quien ama en realidad.
1. Capitulo 1:el comienzo de todo

**El poder del chi y el amor**

 **Po ha conseguido vencer a lord shen y ha alcanzado la paz interior. pero un nuevo enemigo pondrá en peligro a su familia, amigos y al amor de su vida.**

 **Capitulo 1: El comienzo de todo**

 **Prologo:**

 **Chi, forma parte de todo ser viviente. flujo vital de energía. poder que si controlas logras lo inesperado... e incluso lo imposible.**

 **Este existe desde la creación del universo y fue esparcido en todo el mundo... para cada habitante en él. pero solo quienes están en completa armonía y paz... son capaces de lograr desbloquear más adelante, habilidades únicas tanto físicas como mentales.**

 **Aquí, comienza la historia de uno de los más grandes villanos y héroes de toda china.**

 **Valle de la paz:**

Han pasado unos años desde que po, el torpe, carismático y bárbaro guerrero dragón pudo derrotar a lord shen, conseguir respuestas de su pasado y... a su vez... obtener la paz interior a una corta edad.

La vida estaba siendo muy placentera para él, y como todo los días... empieza su rutina de entrenamiento en el palacio de jade.

 **Dormitorios:**

El día daba inicio y comenzaba a amanecer. los cinco furiosos ya como siempre... estaban listos para empezar su rutina de entrenamiento. pero un cierto panda, seguía dormido, cosa que cierto pequeño maestro notó de inmediato.

Cinco furiosos: buenos días maestro -dijeron al mismo tiempo-

Shifu: buenos días alumnos veo que todos están aquí, así que empecemos con... -se quedo en silencia y salió un suspiro-

grulla: ¿pasa algo maestro? -preguntó grulla, con algo de curiosidad-

Shifu: ¿por qué no me imaginé que po seguiría dormido en su habitación? -se golpea en la frente al escuchar los ronquidos de cierto panda dormilón-

Víbora: maestro, si quiere, uno de nosotros podemos despertarlo. no creo que nuestro guerrero dragón quiera perderse este hermoso día -dijo víbora mostrando una cálida sonrisa-

Shifu: si no tienen problemas con eso... entonces se los encargo, alumnos. los esperare en el salón de entrenamiento, desayunen lo mas rápido que puedan después y... traten de decidir cual de ustedes será el elegido para despertar hoy a po -shifu se va caminando, dejando solos a sus alumnos-

Mantis: entonces... ¿quién despertara al grandote? -mantis preguntó-

Mono: ¿que tal tigresa?, al parecer ella... se lleva mejor con po ahora jeje

tigresa: ¿que quieres decir con eso, mono? -pregunta en forma seria-

Mono: pues... desde que po derrotó a shen, has estado mas amable con él, sin mencionar que... andas mas tiempo con él cuando puedes jeje -dijo pícaramente el primate-

Al instante tigresa se ruboriza por las palabras que dijo mono y sin pensarlo... lo golpea rápidamente en la cara, sin que él, se diera cuenta de nada. dejando de esa forma, un cierto mono noqueado con dulces sueños de bananas.

Víbora: ¡¿tigresa porque hiciste eso?! -preguntó sorprendida, al ver a su amigo noqueado con cara de bobo-

Tigresa: él se lo busco -dijo molesta- además, no es de su incumbencia si paso mas tiempo con po o no, soy tan amiga de él como ustedes, no es como si no lo amara -se tapa la boca, al escuchar las palabras que salieron de ella-

Mantis: ¡¿tú, que?! - preguntó, estando muy sorprendido el pequeño insecto, por lo que le parecía haber escuchado-

tigresa: nada -dice rápidamente estando muy ruborizada-

Grulla: da igual, por ahora despertemos a po. tigresa... ¿puedes ir tú?, contigo él siempre se despierta mas rápido que nunca, además... mientras mas rápido se despierte... mas rápido podremos ir a entrenar -dijo grulla, poniendo ese importante detalle-

Tigresa: bien... lo hare -dijo seriamente tratando de desaparecer lo colorado de su cara-

 **Habitación del guerrero dragón:**

Nuestro querido po, dormía tranquilamente con un nuevo y raro sueño que... en particular... estaba inquietándole mas y mas.

 **Sueño de po:**

Nuestro panda estaba en el valle de la paz, tratando de comprender como su querido hogar estaba consumido en la oscuridad y destrucción. el valle entero estaba vacío. solo con casas quemándose y con estatuas de diferentes tipos de animales de especies diferentes.

El palacio de jade estaba completamente destruido y sus queridos amigos estaban tirados en el suelo tratando de levantarse desesperadamente hasta que dejaron de moverse y se convertían uno por uno en... piedras.

Po: ¡chicos! ¡¿qué fue lo que pasó?! -pregunta en forma muy asustada, mientras corría hacia donde estaban ellos-

Al llegar y al ponerse al lado de sus mejores amigos...

Po: no... esto... esto es una pesadilla... no puede ser... ¿por qué...?, ¿por qué pasó esto? -pregunta con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras veía las figuras de sus amigos petrificadas-

?: porque es lo que tenia que pasar -responde una voz en todo frio, era una figura encapuchada con una capa negra-

po: ¿quien eres tú?, ¿ tú hiciste todo esto?, ¡responde! -pregunta en forma furiosa-

?: podría decirse que si. pero no solo el merito es todo mío, digamos que... tu ingenuidad y estupidez causó todo esto.

Po: ¿que? -pregunta en forma sorprendida-

?: y ahora... siendo tu turno... al fin podre dejar todo atrás nuevamente y empezar un nuevo y mejor futuro -la figura encapuchada corre hacia po y se acerca mas y mas-

Po: ¿por que pasó esto? -pregunta po en un susurro- ¿cómo no pude evitarlo? -las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos de jade mientras caía de rodillas-

?: !Eres mío! -la figura dijo a punto de atacar a po, hasta que cierto panda, cerro los ojos y esperó el golpe con una cara de tristeza y decepción de si mismo, hasta que...-

 **Fin del sueño.**

Tigresa: ¡po despierta vamos, despierta ya! -decía ella, mientras sacudía a po, que al parecer, estaba en un sueño demasiado profundo-

po: ¿que?, ¿donde?... ¿cuando? -po despertó de forma abrupta al ver que estaba en su habitación con los cinco furiosos rodeándolo en su cama-

Po: ¿tigresa? -pregunta al ver ala felina al lado suyo como si fuera un sueño-

Tigresa: si soy yo, po, ¿que pasa?

Po: ¡estas viva! ¡estas viva! -grita en forma alegre y abrazándola repentinamente, provocando que su reservada amiga con rayas se quedara en shock y muy sonrojada, por la tal muestra de cariño inesperada que dio-

Tigresa: s..si... p...po, estoy viv... viva -dijo, maldiciéndose mentalmente, al ver que no podía articular bien una palabra, por estar todavía rodeada por el cálido abrazo de su querido amigo-

Mantis: bueno esto se supo algo interesante -dijo mantis, con una sonrisa picara-

vibora: ¡mantis cállate! -dijo víbora con tono enojado-

Mantis: esta bien, no diré nada mas, no hay necesidad de que te enojes víbora, oye po... ¿puedes dejar de abrazar a tigresa?, tenemos que desayunar y luego a entrenar, pero mas que nada desayunar amigo, ya en serio tengo mucha hambre -dice, con el estomago empezándole a rugir-

po: yo...lo siento tigresa, por el... abrazo... se que fue algo sorpresivo, te prometo que no lo volveré hacer. -dijo el panda estando muy sonrojado-

Tigresa: esta bien po, no hay problema, pero... ¿me harías un favor? -pregunto la felina aun sonrojada-

po: ¿claro, cual seria tigresa?

Tigresa: ¿podrías... dejar de abrazarme? -dijo estando mas roja-

Po: oh cierto, de... de verdad lo siento, tigresa -dijo, separándose rápidamente del abrazo y sintiéndose muy avergonzado-

Grulla: ok, problema arreglado, po... ya que despertaste... ¿podrias hacernos el desayuno?

Po: claro grulla, no hay problema, de nuevo lo siento chicos por quedarme dormido, iré ahora -dijo el panda, saliendo de su habitación y haciendo su recorrido a la cocina-

Grulla: chicos...

Tigresa, mantis, vibora: ¿si, grulla?

Grulla: ¿que hacemos con mono? -preguntó, al ver que su amigo seguía noqueado por el golpe que le dio tigresa-

Tigresa: tómalo y llévalo hasta la cocina. lo despertaremos luego de que el desayuno este listo, después... lo despertare con otro golpe -digo tigres,a fulminando a mono con la mirada por el comentario que hizo sobre ella y po-

Grulla: cla... claro tigresa -dijo grulla, con un poco de miedo, al ver como miraba a mono estando noqueado-

vibora: bien, vamos chicos, po siempre fue rápido cocinando y poniendo la mesa, de seguro... ya debe estar todo listo -dijo víbora, mientras todos iban adelante de ella-

 **Cocina:**

Mientras que todos se dirigían a la cocina... po estaba cocinando y preguntándose que fue el sueño que tuvo, ya que... jamás en su vida, había tenido uno que se viera tan real y aterrador, además de sentir de que... esa voz del encapuchado se le hacia un poco... familiar.

Po: ¿quien eras? -pregunto el panda en un susurro-

Tigresa: ¿quien era quien, po? - preguntó, al llegar y al escuchar las débiles palabras del panda, ya que, al ser una felina, tiene el sentido del audición mas agudo-

Po: eeehh... no, nada tigresa, solo es de un sueño sin importancia, jeje -dijo el panda con una sonrisa falsa-

Tigresa: esta bien, po -dijo tigresa con un poco de preocupación en sus ojos, al ver la sonrisa falsa de po-

Mantis: ¿que huele tan bien? -dijo mantis al llegar a la cocina y saltar a la mesa-

Po: jeje ya deberías saber que es mi sopa de ingrediente secreto, mantis, siempre terminas comiéndotela tu solo.

Mantis: jeje, ¿que puedo decir?, eres un buen cocinero, po -dijo mantis-

Grulla: ¿chicos pueden ayudarme?, esto de cargar a mono ya me esta cansando -dijo grulla un poco agotado-

Víbora: ponlo en su silla, grulla, de seguro despertara cuando huela la comida de po.

Grulla: esta bien, víbora.

Tigresa: si no también podemos recurrir al plan B, grulla -dijo tigresa tronándose los nudillos-

Mono: snif... snif, ¿que es ese olor? -preguntó mono, saliendo de su sueño-

Tigresa: parece que se salvó -dijo tigresa, con una expresión seria-

Mono: ¿de que me salvé?, y... ¿cómo llegue aquí? -preguntó mono, al ver que estaba en la cocina con todos-

Víbora: no es nada, mono, solo estamos todos sentados aquí desayunando, mientras que tú... simplemente estabas dormido -dijo víbora, con calma-

Mono: uh... ok, aunque no recuerdo mucho... me alegra que sea hora de comer -dijo, algo confundido y con dolor de cabeza-

Po: muy bien todos... ya esta todo listo. cómanos hasta llenarnos, ya tengo mucha hambre el día de hoy -dijo po, sonando lo menos preocupado posible después de ese sueño-

Los cinco furiosos: po... tú siempre tienes hambre -dijeron al unísono-

Po: jejeje.

Después de desayunar, los cinco furiosos junto con el guerrero dragón, fueron al salón de entrenamiento, donde... los esperaba el maestro shifu con una noticia increíble.

 **Salon de entrenamiento:**

Shifu: alumnos... ya que terminaron de desayunar, les tengo noticia que dar, hoy... es el día en el que se convertirán... en los maestros de po -dijo con seriedad-

Los cinco furiosos: ¡¿que?! -dijeron al unísono y sorprendidos-

Po: ¡¿que?! -dijo po en el mismo tono-

Shifu: tal y como lo oyen. esta es la siguiente etapa del entrenamiento del guerrero dragón, al perfeccionar su propio estilo de kung fu, en este caso el estilo panda, y... al haber alcanzado la paz interior en tan poco tiempo... ya puede aprender los otros diez estilos de kung fu -dijo el panda rojo, con un tono calmado y orgulloso-

Po: maestro... ¿a que se refiere con los otros diez estilos de kung fu? -pregunta po, con un poco de curiosidad-

Shifu: po, como sabes... cada estilo de kung fu, esta diseñado por un maestro de una especie diferente, cada uno con una habilidad única, tanto en agilidad, como en destreza, velocidad o fuerza.

Po: si, eso... estoy algo enterado de eso, maestro -dijo el panda-

Shifu: me alegra escuchar eso, panda, porque veras... para que puedas aprender esos estilos necesitas de un maestro que los haya perfeccionado y... no hay mejores maestro que los cinco furiosos, aquí presentes -dijo shifu mirando a sus alumnos-

Po: eso... eso quiere decir que aprenderé... -dijo po, con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos-

Shifu: correcto, aprenderás a utilizar los estilos de kung fu de tus compañeros, en este caso... el estilo del mono, grulla, víbora, mantis y tigre.

Po: esto... esto es...¡!BARBARO! -dijo po, con mucha alegría en su rosto-

Tigresa: pero maestro... ¿esta seguro que quiere que le enseñemos a po, nuestros estilos de kung fu?, yo tarde al menos veinte años en perfeccionarlo. no sé cuanto tardaría en enseñarle a po, nunca fui maestra de nadie a este nivel -dijo tigresa algo sorprendida-

Shifu: yo también tenia mis dudas, maestra tigresa, pero cuando vi que po obtuvo la paz interior en menos de una semana después de hablarle sobre ella... sentí que él quizás sería capaz de aprender sus estilos de forma mas rápida.

Tigresa: supongo... que tiene sentido. po siempre fue de aprendizaje rápido, aunque ni yo misma a veces me lo creo -dijo tigresa con una sonrisa, al recordar como era po al entusiasmarse con algo nuevo-

Po: jeje, si, lo sé, supongo que... mi barbarosidad sorprende a todos o a veces en casos raros... nos mete en problemas.

Todos: ¿a veces? -preguntaron al unísono-

Po: ok, ok, casi siempre -dijo po, con una sonrisa-

Shifu: muy bien, esta arreglado, serán los nuestros maestros de po, ahora... si me disculpan, estaré en el árbol de durazno meditando.

Po: pero maestro...

Shifu: ¿si, panda?

Po: quisiera preguntarle... si con mi estilo y el de los cinco somos seis... ¿cuáles son los otros cinco estilos que me falta aprender?

Shifu: oh, cierto guerrero dragón, los otros estilos son el estilo del panda rojo que seria el mío, el estilo leopardo que era que usaba tai long, el estilo águila, el estilo conejo y por ultimo... el estilo tortuga del maestro oogway.

Po: pero maestro, ¿cómo aprenderé esos estilos?, no conozco ningún maestro que me los pueda enseñar -pregunto po con curiosidad-

Shifu: lidiaremos después con ese tema, guerrero dragón. por ahora sería mas sabio que te concentraras en los estilos que ahora puede aprender -dijo, el maestro shifu-

Po: es... esta bien, maestro, como usted diga -dijo nuestro panda, haciendo una reverencia a su maestro-

Shifu: perfecto, ah y otra cosa po.

Po: ¿si, maestro?

Shifu: antes de tu llegada... solo había diez estilos de kung fu, así que... para dejarlo bien claro, me siento orgulloso de haber sido el maestro del guerrero dragón y del primer maestro del estilo panda -dijo con una sonrisa alegre-

Po: gracias maestro, le prometo que no lo defraudare, aprenderé todos los estilos del kung fu y seré mas bárbaro que antes -dijo nuestro querido panda, haciendo poses de pelea con una sonrisa de niño alegre-

Shifu: ojala sea así, guerrero dragón. ahora iré a meditar -dijo el maestro shifu antes de irse-

Mantis: chicos... -dijo mantis con una sonrisa en sus labios-

Grulla, víbora, mono y tigresa: ¿si, mantis? -preguntaron todos a la vez-

Mantis: ¿eso quiere decir que ahora... po tendrá que obedecernos en todo lo que le digamos?

Todos quedaron en shock al escuchar las palabras del insecto... y una sonrisa traviesa se les forma a cada uno, al saber que serian los maestro de po.

Po: bueno chicos... ¿quien quiere ser el primero en enseñarme su estilo?

Cinco furiosos: ¡yo! -dijeron al mismo tiempo apuradamente-

Po: ¡bárbaro!, veo que hoy será un gran día.

Mono y mantis: no tienes idea amigo, jeje -reían, al pensar los entrenamientos que le harían hacer pasar a po-

Grulla y víbora: siempre contaras con nosotros, po -dijeron con una sonrisa-

Tigresa: y que lo digas... guerrero dragón -dijo tigresa, al saber que podría estar con su panda mas tiempo del que nunca pudo haber imaginado-

 **Fin del capitulo 1.**

 **Perdón por ser algo corto el primer capitulo. pero siendo la primera vez que escribo aquí, no me anime a mas, jeje, bueno... ustedes decidirán si valió la pena o no leerlo, nos vemos :)**


	2. Capitulo 2:entrenamiento

**Bueno este es el segundo capitulo sigamos la historia 3...2...1...ya!**

 **capitulo 2:Entrenamiento**

Po:chicos primero lo primero seria mejor calentar antes de aprender un nuevo estilo de kung fu, despues de todo ya estamos en el salon de entrenamiento.

Mantis:vaya po nunca espere escuchar eso de ti.

Mono:si amigo ¿estas bien?. -pregunto mono-

Po:jeje pues digamos que quiero empezar con el pie derecho esta vez, y es muy emocionante saber que mis mas grandes heroes de toda la vida me enseñaran sus habilidades. -dijo po con una expresion muy feliz-

Tigresa:no hay problema po pero creeme cuando digo que exigire todo de ti,despues de todo mi estilo de pelea implica disciplina y paciecia. -dijo tigresa con un poco de vanidad en sus palabras-

Po:claro tigresa aunque no puedo prometer lo de la paciencia ya que estoy muy emocionado de aprender de ti y de todos ustedes chicos.

Vibora:bueno para eso estamos po, pero primero, que tal si nos dices ¿como quieres calentar primero? -pregunto vibora con un poco de curiosidad-

Po:Que les parece con un combate amigos,ustedes cinco contra mi. -dijo el panda con un tono seguro de si mismo-

Los cinco:¿que? -dijeron al unisono-

Po:¿porque no? el maestro shifu ya me dijo que al perfeccionar mi estilo de kung fu y haber conseguido la paz interior ya puedo ir mas alla,ademas quiero saber si es cierto eso de haber perfeccionado mi estilo.

Grulla:por cierto po ¿en que se basa tu estilo? nunca entendi muy bien cual es el objetico que busca al enfretar a tu oponente. _dijo grulla con un tono curioso_

Po:pues...mi estilo... se basa...creo que en hacer que mi oponente se canse y hacer movimientos sorpresa ,funciono la ultima vez cuando enfrente a tai lung,ademas hago que mi enemigo se desconcentre bromeando siempre y burlandome de el, asi pierde su paciencia y es mas facil asi vencer,funcino tambien con hundum cuando quizo destruirme en el dia dia del guerrero dragon.

Mantis:vaya amigo tu estilo es algo... como decirlo...

Mono:como el de un payaso jajaja. -dijo mono callendo de la risa-

Po: oye -dijo el panda un poco molesto-

Vibora: jeje esta bien po no es para tanto, tu estilo panda parece barbaro como dices, pero seria mejor que lo uses ahora con nostros, asi ¿que tal si empezamos? -pregunto vibora en posicion de combate-

Po:claro vibora,preparense a sentir el trueno del barbaro guerrero dragon -dijo el panda en tono jugueton y seguro-

Tigresa:cuando estes listo panda -dijo tigresa con una pequeña sonrisa-

Los cinco furiosos rodearon al guerrero dragon en posiciones de cada uno de sus estilos preparandose para atacarlo pero lo que no se imaginaron es que po simplemente hacia las poses de la paz interior y luego cerro sus ojos.

La primera fue tigresa en atacar pero po simplemente po evadia todos sus golpes aun con los ojos cerrados,tigresa le parecio increible pero seguia con su serie de golpes y patadas pero sin poder impactarle un solo golpe al panda.

El siguiente fue mono con su bara bo, tratando de golpear al panda con ella dio varios intentos en golpearlo pero po simplete abrio los ojos tomo su cola y lo arrojo al suelo quitandole su bara y usandola contra tigresa para evitar sus ataques.

Luego fue grulla volando por el salon de entrenamiento llegando cerca del guerrero dragon agitando sus alas y luego solo se escucho un grito de el diciendo,ALAS DE JUSTICIA,cayendo un fuerte viento hacia el guerrero dragon mientra que tigresa seguia tratando de golpearlo.

Para sorpresa de todos po uso la bara bo de mono y la giraba a gran velocidad como un ventilador con una mano usandola para que el viento no lo arrogara con fuerza al suelo,luego cuando tuvo oportunidad tiro la bara hacia grulla haciendo que cayera al suelo de un golpe mientras que con tigresa la inmobilizaba sosteniendola con su otra mano.

Los siguentes fueron vibora y mantis que con la agilidad del pequeño insecto y la fluidez de los movientos de la maestra serpiente,trataron de hacer un ataque combinado tratando de distraer a po con la llegada de vibora al centro mientras que mantis se acercaba por atras a una gran velocidad,pero para sopresa de ellos

po habia visto la llegada de ellos y solto a tigresa para luego arrojarla junto a mono que estaba tratando de ese mismo momento po hizo un salto para evitar el ataque de los dos maestros y poder hacer su movimiento.

al ver que los dos maestros no se rendian ya que trataban de alcanzarlo mientras que po evadia sus ataques decidio ponerle fin a todo y con una sonrisa dijo...

Po:Me rindo...

Los cinco:¡¿que?! -dijeron sorprendidos por la palabras del panda-

Po:me rindo chicos no puedo continuar, no se porque pero me siento exhausto como si hubiera usado demasiada energia. -dijo el panda agitado-

Tigresa:po esos movimientos... ¿como los aprendiste? jamas te vi hacerlos en los entrenamientos pasados. -dijo tigresa en shock al recordar como se movia el panda-

Po:la verdad... no se... tigresa... uff que cansancio... solo se que podia hacerlos cuando termine las poces de la paz interior.

Grulla:¡po eso si fue increible! estoy seguro que seras invencible cuando sepas todos los estilos de kung fu. -dijo grulla asombrado-

Po:jeje no lo creo grulla aunque me gus...ta...ri...aa.

PUUUMMM es todo lo que se escucha cuando el panda se desmaya en media palabra frente a todos.

Tigresa:¡PO!¡¿QUE TE PASA?! ¡DESPIERTA PORFAVOR! -dijo tigresa con preocupacion al ver al panda como se desmayo de ese modo-

Vibora:¡hay que llevarlo a la enfermeria de seguro el maestro shifu sabra que tiene!,¡mantis,mono vayan a buscar la maestro dijo que estaria meditando en el durazno!. _digo vibora un poco de miedo tambien en sus palabras_

Mono: Entendido vibora. -fueron corriendo al durazno lo mas rapido posible-

Grulla:¡yo hire a buscar a un doctor! -dijo antes de irse volando-

Tigresa:¡yo lo llevare ala enfermeria!. -dijo tigresa antes de tomar a po y correr lo mas rapido posible hasta alli-

 **En la enfermeria** :

Nuestro querido guerrero dragon estaba descansando en una cama mientras que todos los 5 y el maestro shifu lo miraban con preocupacion.

Shifu:mmm...parece que al fin desbloqueaste ese poder...po.

Tigresa:¿maestro de que esta hablando? ¿de que poder habla?. -pregunto tigresa con un tono muy preocupado-

shifu:Me refiero al poder de controlar tu energia chi para poder incrementar las capacidades fisicas de tu cuerpo o mentales dependiendo el estilo de esa misma persona.

Vibora:maestro ¿a que se refiere con ello? -pregunto un poco perpreja-

Shifu:vera maestra vibora,como sabra el chi es nuestra energia o mejor dicho nuestra fuente vital de vida por asi decirlo,esta energia siempre esta en nuestro cuerpo y fluye por todo nuestro ser,pero solo la podemos usar del modo que la uso po cuando estamos en completa armonia con nostros mismos. -dijo el panda rojo en tono serio-

Tigresa:maestro se refiere... ¿a la paz interior? -pregunto tigresa viendo a po un poco intranquila-

Shifu:precisamente maestra tigresa,cuando po alcanzo la paz interior fue capaz de controlar ese flujo de chi y concentrala en sus manos cuando nos enfrentamos a shen, asi con ese poder fue capaz de desviar las balas de cañon,la paz interior mejoro su estilo de kung fu(o sea el estilo panda)incrementando sus habilidades a un grado desorbitante -dijo algo preocupado-

Mono:pero maestro ¿porque suena preocupado ahora?¿no es bueno que po haya dominado ese poder?

Shifu:me temo que no maestro mono ,po aun es demasiado joven para controlar el flujo del chi como habran visto en el entrenamiento de hoy por lo que me dijeron de po fue casi invencible cuando se enfrente a ustedes cinco.

Mantis:si lo fue maestro, nunca olvidare esos movimientos suyos fueron algo... inusual e increibles ala vez. -dijo el insecto al recordar la pelea-

Shifu:por ese motivo po no tiene que usar ese poder todavia,mientras que usaba la paz interior sin darse cuenta utilizo parte de su chi y su fuente de energia cayo enormemente mientras peleaba, mientras utilizaba ese poder en muy corto tiempo en una batalla real pudo haber muerto.

Al escuchar esas palabras tigresa se tenso un poco y sintio la necesidad de abrazar a po,pero se recordo que estaban el resto de los 5 y su maestro asi que solo lo vio con una mirada preocupada mientras el dormia.

Grulla:¿y que pasara con po ahora maestro?

Shifu para poder controlar su energia chi era necesario primero obtener la paz interior y despues ser maestro de los once estilos de kung fu para asi tener un balance perfecto en las habilidades de cada estilo, pero veo que po se salteo el ultimo paso inconcientemente.

Tigresa:maestro ¿como es que po solo se desmayo y no sufrio mas daño al usar tanta energia? -pregunto tigresa con un tono preocupado-

Shifu:mmm supongo que lo que lo salvo de un estado peor fue ser poseedor del chi de los heroes, la energia chi de po de por si es superior a la nuestra estando todas juntas. -dijo el panda rojo-

Todos miraron en shock a po al saber que tan poderoso podia llegar a ser si terminaba su entrenamiento con ellos.

Shifu:por ahora sera mejor dejarlo descanzar por este dia, mañana seguiran con su labor de ser maestros de po. -dijo el maestro shifu antes de dar la vuelta e irse de la enfermeria-

Los cinco furiosos miraban a po con caras muy preocupadas al saber que su mejor amigo corria peligro de morir si no lo vigilaban mientras entrenaba con ellos.

Mantis:bueno supongo que esta noche comeremos sobras. -dijo mantis con un suspiro de decepcion-

todos miraban a mantis con cara de enojo.

mantis:¿que? ¿que dije?. -se preguntaba el insecto confuso-

Vibora: ¡mantis mejor callate y dejemos solo a po que necesita descanzar lo mejor que pueda para mañana!. -dijo con un tono de enojo hacia el insecto-

Grulla:no seria recomendable dejarlo solo vibora,seria mejor que alguien se quedara a cuidarlo por si pasara algo. -dijo el ave algo preocupado-

Tigresa:yo lo hare. -dijo tigresa viendo a po-

Vibora:esta bien tigresa vigila a po mientras te traeremos algo de la cocina asi no te agarrara hambre mientras lo cuidas. -dijo vibora a su amiga-

Tigresa:gracias vibora. -dijo la felina con una sonrisa-

todos salieron dejando a una cierta felina cuidando a cierto panda inconciente.

Tigresa:po se que no me escuchas pero ojala te recuperes...no quiero imaginar que seria de nostros si te perdieramos...si yo... te perdiera. -dijo la felina con tono de miedo en sus palabras-

Antes de ir a dormir el resto de los 5 furiosos,vibora trajo algo de comida para su amiga ya que estaba haciendose tarde pero lo que la dejo en shock es ver como tigresa dormia al lado de po abrazandolo como si su vida dependira de ello.

Vibora:ahora veo porque querias cuidarlo tigresa. -dijo la serpiente con una pequeña risa saliendo de ella-

vibora dejo los dumplig en una mesita pequeña al lado de ella y tapo a tigresa con una sabana extra que habia en la enfermeria y la abrigo para que no agarrara frio en la noche.

Vibora:dulce sueño tortolos. -dijo con una risita saliendo de su boca antes de dejarlos solos en esa pintoresca escena-

 **Fin del capitulo 2.**

 **Bueno pude terminar el capitulo 2, ya tengo varias ideas en mi cabeza pero por ahora termino hasta este punto, nos vemos :)**


	3. Capitulo 3:despertar

**Hola a todos este es el capitulo 3 de mi historia ojala les agrade,empecemos ya! :)**

 **Capitulo 3:Despertar**

 **Enfermeria:**

El lugar estaria vacio sino fuera por cierto oso de blanco y negro durmiendo en una de las camas de alli junto con una tigresa anaranjada despertando de su sueño al lado del guerrero dragon sin darse cuenta se acurrucaba mas en su pecho hasta que reacciono abriendo bien grandes sus ojos y parandose de golpe.

Tigresa:vaya eso que hice fue...nuevo... aunque fue algo...comodo -dijo sonrojandose un poco-

Mientras nuestra querida tigre se le quitaba su sonrojo nuestro panda empezaba a moverse y a respirar agitadamente mientras soñaba alparecer con un sueño unico y en particular interesante.

 **Sueño de po:**

Po estaba en un bosque de bambu obeservando todo a su alrededor y admirando el paisaje pero un cierto sonido lo hizo reaccionar y ponerse en posicion de combate.

Po:¿quien anda allí? ¡responde! -exijo el panda con un tono serio-

Figura:caray po ¿asi me recibes? -dijo una voz femenina mientras salia de los bambu-

Alparecer una leopardo de las nieves con comida se acercaba a el mientras que po la observaba de forma extraña.

Leopardo:po¿porque me miras asi?-pregunto en forma curiosa-

Po:¡¿tu me conoces?! ademas, ¡¿sabes mi nombre?! -preguntaba el panda en forma sorprendida-

Leopardo:jajaja ¿que cosas dices po?¿que no reconoces a tu novia? -dijo acercandose mas al panda-

Po:¡¿novia?! -dijo po quedando en shock-

Leopardo:¿porque la sorpresiva noticia? fuiste tu quien dijo que me amaba despues de que yo te lo dijera -la leopardio dijo mirandolo con una sonrisa en sus labios-

Po todavia no podia creer lo que escuchaba alparecer tenia una novia sin siquiera haberla conocido pero siguio seguirle la corriente a la leopardo de las nieves para sacarle informacion.

Po:jeje perdon solo bromeaba,solo queria...ammm

Leopardo:¿seee?

Po:saber... si querias... que te ayudara con lo que llevas, de seguro esta pesando esas cajas con rabanos -dijo el panda a lo primero que se le vino a la mente-

Leopardo: "¿mmm porque andara tan raro po? nunca lo vi asi,pero bueno el nunca fue bueno mintiendo y tan poco en ocultarme algo pero por ahora sera mejor olvidarlo ya tengo hambre" -penso la felina-

Leopardo:Me encantaria amor,en especial que prepares tu sopa de nuevo, siempre me gusto mucho -dijo la felina en todo dulce-

Po no podia entender como ella sabia que cocinaba o mas sorpresivamente ¡¿que supiera de su sopa?! nunca recordo haberle cocinado pero el prefiero dejarlo a un lado.

Po:Claro te la preparate enseguida pero tardare un poco mientras podrias decirme como...

de pronto el cielo oscurecia y una figura en negro caminaba hacia ellos poco a poco.

?:Hola guerrero dragon, tiempo sin vernos. -dijo la figura-

Po:¡tu!-dijo po sorpresivamente-

Leopardo: po ¿quien es el? ¿el te conoce? -dijo mientras se ponia en posicion de pelea-

?:mas de lo que te imaginas -respondio en tono frio-

Po:dime ¿que haces aqui o mejor dicho por que me persigues a mi? ¿quien eres?-preguntaba po en tono de enojo-

?:¿de nuevo con tus preguntas? todo se sabra a su tiempo, decirte mis intenciones o no, no cambiaria nada.-dijo la figura-

Po:Entonces te las sacare por la fuerza -dijo el panda poniendose en posicion de pelea-

Leopardo:po creo que seria mejor irnos no confio en el...algo oculta... -dijo la leopardo-

Po:tranquila, no creo que pueda conmigo,ahora amigo Preparate a sentir...

?:¿el trueno? jajaja-dijo la figura con una risa tenebrosa-

Po: ¿que tiene de risa?-exijio el panda-

?:tu... esa forma de ser...¡COMO LA ODIO!-dijo la figura corriendo hacia po-

po hiba hacia a el, pero cuando trato de golpearlo llego en seco su ataque hacia la mano del encapuchado.

Po:demonios...como... duele-dijo po agarrandose la mano-

?:años de entrenamiento -dijo el encapuchado-

Po:jeje tus patas son mas duras que las de mi amiga tigresa-dijo po tratando de soportar el dolor-

?:da igual,ahora al fin eres mio,tu y tu chi -dijo en forma de enojo-

El encapuchado en negro se acercaba a po quien estaba de rodillas con cada hueso de sus dedos de su mano derecha rotos alparecer la pata del encapuchado era demasido dura.

Po:jeje no puedo creer que me causaras este daño con tan solo parar mi golpe-dijo po adolorido y asombrado-

?:adios guerrero dragon. -dijo el encapuchado antes de sacar un guante con gemas de jade y adornos de oro y ponerselo, acercandose mas y mas al cuello de po mientras lo tenia puesto hasta que...

leopardo:KIAAAAAA-dijo la leopardo antes de lanzar una patado hacia el encapuchado de negro haciendolo retroceder de un salto-

?:mas interrupciones-dijo en forma de fastidio-

Leopardo:¿querido estas bien?-dijo la leopardo en tono serio estando adelante del guerrero dragon en posicion de combate frente a su enemigo misterioso-

Po:si creo que bien,sigo vivo es lo bueno jeje"vaya parece que tambien sabe kung fu -penso estando algo sorprendido de la hembra"-

Leopardo:me alegro -dijo volteandose a verlo con una sonrisa-

?:¡YA BASTA!,me encargare de ti primero-dijo apuntando a la leopardo de las nieves-

Leopardo:pues te reto bruto. -dijo con un gruñido saliendo de su boca-

Asi los dos empiezan su pequeño encuentro, el encapuchado de negro corre hacia ella mientras que la leopardo lo miraba fijamente hasta que vio como el se preparaba para darle un golpe y trato de esquivarlo pero para desgracia de ella el desaparecio por un segundo y aparecio atras de ella a una velocidad increible,dandole una patada muy fuerte en la espalda tirandola a una planta de bambu haciendola retorcerse de dolor luego la tomo del cuello con el guante que tenia puesto,mientras ella estaba en el suelo.

Po:¡DEJALAAAAA! -gritaba po en forma furiosa-

?:¿o que?¿me haras sentir tu trueno? jajaja -decia en forma burlona la figura-

Leopardo:ppp...po -dijo la felina en un susurro con una notorio dolor en su habla-

Mientras el guante que tenia el hombre de negro empezaba brillar en forma increible hasta que solo un destello se pudo ver haciendo que po cerrara los ojos por unos segundos forzadamente.

Po:¿que fue eso?- dijo po mientras el brillo desaparecio-

?:miralo por ti mismo -apuntando ala felina-

Po miraba como la leopardo estaba inconciente con los ojos cerrados mientra que su cuerpo se convertia en piedra de arriba abajo poco a poco.

?:barbaro ¿ no te parece? -dijo la figura con una sonrina formandose en su cara-

Po:¡ERES UN MOSTRUOOOO! -dijo po en forma muy furiosa-

?: y ahora tu...

Es todo lo que el panda pudo escuchar antes de ser golpeado a gran velocidad en el estomago, luego en el pecho varias veces y por ultimo en su cara ,po no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de dolor insoportable despues de tratar de parase por semejante furia hacia el.

Po:¿qui..en...eres?-decia po en un susurro apunto de desmayarse-

?:como dije guerrero dragon -toma el cuello de po con el guante-

?:todo a su tiempo jajaja-se reia en forma burlona-

Un brillo salia del guante dejando solo una luz alrededor de los dos hasta que...

 **Fin del sueño.**

 **Enfermeria:**

Po despierta en forma abrupta dejandolo en shock por lo que habia soñado mientras que cierta tigresa lo miraba con asombro como despierta.

Tigresa:po ¿que te pasa? ¿estas bien?-preguntaba tigresa algo preocupada.

Po:¿tigresa? ¿eres tu? ¿que hago aqui? ¿no estabamos en el salon de entrenamiento?-le preguntaba a su amiga-

Tigresa:bueno... veras po, paso varias cosas mientras te quedaste inconciente. -dijo la felina acercandose a po un poco-

Tigresa le cuenta a po lo sucedido y po se queda asombrado de lo que pudo haber pasado si no se hubiera rendido por el cansancio extremo que habia sentido en la pelea que habia tenindo con lo cinco.

Po:asi que...entonces... todo esto que me paso...¿paso por mi culpa? -baja la cabeza en decepcion de si mismo ya que queria empezar con el pie derecho su nuevo entrenamiento y casi lo mataba su descuido-

Tigresa:po no te culpes nadie pudo haber predicho que pasaria eso-dijo tigresa poniendo una de sus patas en el hombro-

Po:gracias por animarme tigresa, en serio, me alegra mucho que seamos amigos -dijo po trantando de sonar un poco mas feliz y tranquilo-

tigresaba le gustaba mucho esa forma de ser de po,su forma cariñosa de ser bueno con todos,su pasion por el kung fu y por tratar siempre de ayudar a todos sin importar el que.

Tigresa:de nada po, a mi tambien me alegra ser tu amiga -dijo algo apenada-

Po: bueno sera mejor que me levante despues de todo perdi mucho tiempo durmiendo este dia jeje -dijo el panda tratando de sonar alegre-

Tigresa: si eso es cierto guerrero dragon has estado varias horas durmiendo aqui-dijo tigresa-asi que mejor preparate para hoy, ya que tendras que escoger a uno de nostros para empezar con uno de nuestros estilos-dijo la felinacon una sonrisa al pensar que po quizas la elegiria primero-

Po:¡cierto! ya estoy emocionado jaja -dijo po saliendo de la enfermeria y dirigiendose al salon de entrenamiento corriendo donde seguro el resto de los cinco estaban-

Tigresa:vaya nunca lo vi tan emocionado -dijo tigresa con con una sonrisa mientras salia de la enfermeria caminando-

Mientras que po corria al salon de entrenamiento un pensamiento y un recuerdo lo detienen en seco dejandolo en medio del pasillo con dos simple preguntas en su cabeza.

Po:¿quien era ese tipo? y ¿sobre todo quien era esa chica? -murmuraba nuestro panda en un susurro-

 **Fin del capitulo 3**

 **Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado seguire publicando mas tarde mientras nos vemos :)**


	4. Capitulo 4:el estilo mantis

**Hola a todos este es el capitulo 4 de mi historia aqui po empezara su entrenamiento asi que... ¡empecemos!**

 **Capitulo 4:el estilo mantis**

 **Pasillo:**

Nuestro querido panda trataba de recordar quien era esa figura misteriosa en su sueño ya que el habia dicho que lo conocia muy bien, ademas de que esa misteriosa felina decia que era su novia,cosa que cierto guerrero dragon no podia creer ademas de considerarla un poco...atractiva.

Po:no lo entiendo ¿porque tengo estos sueños? -se preguntaba el panda-

Tigresa:po ¿pasa algo? -dijo cierta felina que estaba atras del guerrero dragon-

Po:eeeh... no pasa nada tigresa solo pensaba en a quien elegire primero de ustedes para entrenarme jeje-dijo el panda mintiendole con una sonrisa algo falsa-

Tigresa:"po parece estar ocultando algo, eso es extraño"-penso la felina con cara seria-

Po:tigesa ¿que pasa no me crees? -pregunto el panda-

Tigresa:digamos que por ahora si -dijo tigresa en tono serio yendo al salon de entrenamiento-

Po:"parece que se dio cuenta de que miento,supongo que esto de las mentiras nunca sera lo mio. -penso con un suspiro algo triste -

Tigresa:¿vamos po? -pregunto tigresa-

Po:eeeh... si ya voy tigresa-dijo mientras seguia ala felina-

Po no queria preocupar a tigresa por los dos sueños que habia tenido ya que eran solo eso, sueños, ademas tenia que concentrase en su entrenamiento ya que como faceta nueva de ello implicaba concentrarse mas, cosa que no era lo suyo,y dominar bien el poder de su chi, cosa que le parecio interesante cuando se lo conto tigresa en la enfermeria asi que apuro el paso de lo emocionado que estaba,dejando atras a nuestra querida felina anaranjada, mientras que en el salon de entrenamiento...

 **Salon de entrenamiento:**

El resto de los cinco furiosos estaban hablando entre ellos preguntandose, ¿como estaria su amigo panda? ya que hace tiempo seguia en la enfermeria.

Mono:chicos ¿creen que po se recupere pronto? -dijo mono algo preocupado-

Grulla:relájate mono, ya vimos todos nosotros como po a superado retos peores, recuerda que paso en gongmen -dijo grulla con un escalofrio-

Mantis:mejor seria que siguieramos entrenando ya con los recuerdos de ese dia hasta se me que quito el hambre -dijo mantis sonando algo triste-

Vibora tranquilos, po de seguro estara bien, ademas tigresa lo esta cuidando y de seguro de la forma en como lo abrazaba no despegara los ojos de el -dijo la serpiente sin darse cuenta de la ultima frase que dijo,tapandose la boca con su cola rapidamente-

Grulla, mantis y mono: ¡¿QUE?! -dijeron los tres machos sorprendidos y casi en shock-

Vibora:nada -dijo vibora en forma rapida-

Mono:en serio ¡¿que dijiste?! -dijo mono con un tono de no creer-

Vibora:eeeh nada ¿que tal si seguimos entrenando? me caeria bien un buen ejercicio jeje-dijo vibora tratando de cambiar la conversacion por la metida de pata que habia dicho-

Mantis:da igual mono no creo que hayamos escuchado bien. pero en serio me preocupa el grandote ¿me pregunto si hoy se levantara?-dijo mantis preguntandose en forma curiosa-

Po:pues claro que si jamas me perderia un dia con ustedes chicos-dijo po atras de todos-

Tanto como grulla, mantis, mono y víbora se les empezaba a forma una sonrisa en sus caras de alegria y para sorpresa de nuestro panda se lanzaron a el en un abrazo gritando su nombre bien fuerte.

¡POOOOOOOO! es todo lo que se escucho en ese momento de amistad.

Po:jeje tambien me alegra verlos chicos -dijo po devolviendole el abrazo a todos-

Mono:amigo pense que estarias alli por mas tiempo,ya hasta pensaba en dejar de esconder mis galletas-dijo mono en tono de broma-

Po:jajaja creeme mono hubiera sido mala idea -dijo el panda con una sonrisa-

Vibora:que bueno que te hayas recuperado po pero ¿de verdad te sientes del todo bien?,no queremos que vuelvas a desmayarte -dijo vibora en tono preocupado-

Grulla:si po quizas tengas que tomarte el dia libre hoy -dijo grulla del mismo tono-

Po:¿y soportar el castigo que me haria pasar el maestro shifu por no entrenar hoy?, jeje creo que mejor no chicos, además, quiero que aprender un nuevo estilo -dijo el panda en tono alegre-

Grulla:nos encantaria entrenarte po pero dinos... ya que estas seguro de que estas bien...¿a quien de nosotros elegiras primero? -dijo grulla en tono curioso-

Tigresa:eso mismo me preguntaba yo grulla -dijo tigresa llegando atras de po-

Mono:¿y bien po? -dijo mono con el mismo tono de curiosidad que grulla-

Po: veamos... creo que elijo a... -decía nuestro panda mientras miraba a todos-

Po no podia decidir a quien de sus mas grandes heroes elegir ya que ser entrenado por cualquiera de ellos le pareceria mas que barbaro pero un cierto recuerdo de un sueño le hizo pensar algo...

Po:"el era mucho mas rapido que yo...quizas sea bueno aprender de un estilo de movimientos veloces" -penso el panda acordardose como golpeaba su cuerpo la figura de ropa negra a una gran velocidad-

Tigresa:¿y bien po? -dijo la felina-

Po:elijo a mantis -dijo po viendo al insecto al igual que todos-

Mantis:¡¿yo?! ¡¿en serio?! -dijo mantis con un tono alegre-

Po:claro mantis me encantaria aprender tu estilo -dijo po alegremente-

Mantis:¡ha, tomen eso chicos y decian que me elegiría como ultima opción! jajaja -dijo el insecto en forma burlona-

Mono:callate mantis -dijo mono en tono celoso-

Vibora:bueno creo que sera mejor que nostros sigamos con nuestro entrenamiento aqui en el salon,mientras mantis puedes entrenar con po afuera -dijo vibora-

Mantis:no hay problema chicos -dijo el pequeño amigo de po-

Grulla:buena suerte po ojala aprendas rapido el estilo de mantis-dijo nuestro emplumado amigo alejandose de ellos y dirigiendose ala tortuga de jade-

Mono:si amigo la necesitaras jeje -dijo mono en tono burlon y yendo despues al guantelete de llamas-

Tigresa:cuidate mucho po-dijo tigresa poniendo su pata en el hombro de po con una sonrisa algo triste y despues se dirigio a los soldados de madera-

Po:"que raro ¿porque ella se veia algo triste?" -se preguntaba el panda en su cabeza-

Mantis: y bueno po ¿vamos afuera? -pregunto mantis al guerrero dragon-

Po:aamm... si claro mantis, te sigo -dijo po saliendo de los pensamientos de su cabeza-

Antes de salir nuentro panda una cierta felina obserbaba a po como se dirigia afuera del salon y un suspiro de tristeza salia de ella.

Tigresa:"me hubiera gustado que me eligeras primero"-pensaba la felina con un suspiro al final-

Vibora:tigresa ¿estas bien? -pregunto vibora mirandola a la felina-

Tigresa:si vibora sigamos con nuestro entrenamiento -dijo antes de que un pensamiento la animara- "tarde o temprano me tocara a mi"-formandose una pequeña sonrisa que cierta serpiente noto-

Vibora:veo que pensar en el siempre te anima -dijo vibora con una risita saliendo de ella-

Tigresa se ruborizo al escuchar esas palabras ya que quizas ella se habia dado cuenta de lo que sentia por po.

Tigresa:¿qu...que quieres de...decir vibora?-preguntaba tigresa maldiciendose despues por tartamudear su pregunta-

Vibora:jajaja tranquila se lo que sientes por po -dijo vibora con una sonrisa ladina-

Tigresa al escuchar eso se sonrojo a tal grado que ni su pelaje lo ocultaria.

Vibora:tranquila no se lo dire a nadie tu secreto esta asalvo conmigo -dijo vibora dejando a cierta tigresa sonrojada antes de irse-

 **Afuera del salón de entrenamiento:**

Tanto mantis como po estaban en el patio del salon y cierto guerrero dragon se le vino una pregunta a la cabeza que la dejo salir.

Po:mantis ¿como piensas entrenarme? -pregunto curiosamente el panda-

Mantis:bueno po primero lo primero te hare una pequeña introduccion de mi estilo -dijo mantis en tono serio-

Po:¡vaya! primera vez que te escucho con ese tono mantis,pense que te aprovecharias siendo mi maestro haciendome todo tipo de entrenamientos dificiles y matandome del cansancio jeje -dijo po con una sonrisa nerviosa por si habia acertado en las intenciones de su pequeño amigo-

Mantis:digamos... que no te equivocaste del todo...pero cuando te vi desmayarte y cuando el maestro shifu nos conto de lo que podria pasarte si no te vigilaramos en el entrenamiento podrias ya sabes...sin darte cuenta usar tu nueva habilidad de controlar tu energia chi, abusar de ella ...y... -dijo el insecto sin querer terminar la frase-

Po:¿morir? -dijo po en tono calmado-

Mantis:exacto -dijo el insecto en tono preocupado-

Po:Tranquilo mantis, agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mi,pero solo termine en ese estado por usar mi paz interior combinandola con mi energia chi,si no hago los movimientos estoy seguro que no habra riesgo de que use ninguna de las dos cosas -dijo el panda con una sonrisa-

Mantis:bien...creo que tiene...sentido -dijo el pequeño insecto-

Po:¡barbaro! y bien ¿que hibas a decirme con tu introduccion a tu estilo? -dijo po en forma curiosa-

Mantis:esta bien po, se trata de como enfrento a mis oponentes, como veras soy pequeño y contra enemigos grandes todos piensan que tengo una desventaja -dijo en forma seria-

Po: si lo se -había dicho el panda-

Mantis:pues se equivocan, de hecho tenemos la ventaja ya que quienes usan este estilo utilizamos la velocidad como nuestra mejor arma impidiendo que puedan golpearnos, ademas nunca atacamos de frente ya que eso supondria una desventaja muy notoria -dijo el pequeño amigo de po-

Po:¡guau! eso suena increible pero entonces ¿como atacas mantis?-pregunto nuestro querido panda-

Mantis:es facil po,atacamos en todas las direcciones en un angulo en el que no puedan vernos y usamos la fuerza del oponente en su contra¿recuerdas cuando nos enfrentamos por primera vez? -dijo el insecto saliendo una pequeña carcajada de el-

Po:jeje si tambien recuerdo el dolor -dijo po algo apenado-

Mantis:pues bien para este caso siendo tu un panda grande es dificil tener enemigos que superen tu tamaño pero te enseñare igual como esquivarlos,ademas nos concentraremos en mejorar tu velocidad ya que sera muy necesaria para perfeccionar este estilo -dijo mantis con una sonrisa-

Po:eso seria ¡BARBARO! -dijo po con un grito de emocion-

Mantis:jeje pues empezemos entonces -dijo mantis alegremente-

Po:ok y ¿como empiezo mantis? -dijo el panda con mucha curiosidad-

Mantis:primero lo primero aumentaremos tu velocidad ya que te cansas rapido -dijo en tono obio-

Po:jeje bien y ¿como piensas entrenarme para que deje de hacerlo?

Mantis: entrenamiento po...entrenamiento... primero da treinta vueltas alrededor del patio -dijo mantis con una sonrisa-

Po:¡¿QUE?! -dijo el panda sorpresivamente-

Mantis:Es la unica forma po, ¿de verdad pensabas que aprenderias un estilo nuevo de kung fu sin esfuerzo fisico? -pregunto en forma de obviedad-

Po: pues digamos que quizás... -nuestro panda seguía tratando de responder pero no podía-

Mantis:no contestes... mira po este es el minimo esfuerzo que te pido que hagas,ya que seguiremos aumentando el numero de vueltas y el radio de distancia mientras siga siendo tu maestro, asi podras ganar mas resistencia,velocidad y acostumbrarte a combates largos -dijo mantis en forma seria-

Po:supongo que tiene sentido... aunque... ya me siento cansado de solo pensar todas las vueltas que hare -dijo el panda quejandose como un niño-

Mantis:pues las haras... ademas creo en ti po, si es cierto lo que dijo tigresa... eres de aprendizaje rapido, asi que supongo que en muy poco tiempo te acostumbraras -dijo mantis sin notar como po se ruborizaba por lo que dijo tigresa de el-

Po:"¿tigresa piensa eso de mi?" -pensaba el panda en shock poniendose mas rojo-

Mantis:¿po estas aqui? -dijo mantis subiendo al hombro de po de un salto y moviendo sus tenazas hacia sus ojos haber si reaccionaba-

Po no podia creer que una de sus mejores amigas pensara que fuera de aprendizaje rapido pero cierto insecto saco del trance a nuestro panda volviendo al mundo real y parpadeando un par de veces un poco despues.

Po:eee... si ya volvi... perdon por eso mantis, ahora empezare a correr,con permiso -dijo po antes de que mantis saltara del hombro de el hasta el suelo y empezara a ver como corre con un poco de entusiasmo el panda-

Mantis:mmm me pregunto, ¿que lo motivo tanto? -dijo mantis viendo como el panda hiba por la segunda vuelta.

 **Fin del capitulo 4**

 **Bueno hasta aqui termina el capitulo 4, el entrenamiento de po seguira en el siguente capitulo nos vemos :)**


	5. Capitulo 5:la nueva velocidad de po

**Hola a todos! ultimamente ando actualizando rapido la historia supongo que lo hago para que las ideas no se me escapen jeje,otra cosa, mi oc no aparecera todavia, ya que no es su momento pero cada capitulo la va acercando poco a poco mientras disfruten este nuevo capitulo :)**

 **Capitulo 5: la nueva velocidad de po**

Nuestro querido guerrero dragon seguia corriendo a todo lo que daba como se lo habia dicho mantis pero como todos saben, po es de cansarse rapido cuando se trata de correr...

Po:mantis...no...puedo..mas...con...esto... -dijo el panda antes de desplomarse en el suelo muy agitado-

Mantis:po tan solo diste diez vueltas asi nunca podremos progresar en el entrenamiento -dijo mantis viendo al panda cansado-

Po:lo...siento...glup...espera mantis yo... -es todo lo que se escucho antes de que po corriera a un arbusto y vomitara un poco, cosa que a cierto insecto le desagrado-

Mantis:hay po... -mantis se tapa la cara con su tenaza derecha en forma decepcionante-

Po:en serio lo siento mantis -dijo po poniendose al lado de mantis bajando su cabeza en forma triste-

Mantis:esta bien po, era obio que no perfeccionarias el estilo en el primer dia -dijo el pequeño insecto-

Po:si lo se, pero en serio hubiera sido barbaro -dijo po un poco triste-

Mantis:mmm -el pequeño insecto pensaba-

Po:¿que sucede mantis? -preguntaba nuestro querido guerrero dragon-

Mantis:po... quiero preguntarte algo -dijo mantis en forma seria-

Po:claro mantis lo que quieras -dijo po, formando una cara de duda por la expresion de su amigo-

Mantis:cuando estuvimos ausentes intentando detener a tai lung para que no llegara y destruyera el valle de la paz ¿el maestro shifu como te entreno? -pregunto en forma curiosa-

Po:pues... con comida como recompensa y con...mas comida como reto si podia quitarsela-dijo el panda con un poco de rubor en su cara por su contestacion-

Mantis:¡ESO ES! -dijo gritando mantis con una gran sonrisa-

Po:¿que cosa mantis? -se preguntaba el panda-

Mantis:es asi como te entrenaremos-dijo el insecto-

Po:¿con comida?-dijo po con una cara de confusion-

Mantis:¡exacto po! ¡¿como no lo pense antes?! -dijo el insecto emocionado-

Po:no te entiendo mantis-dijo po con cara de confusion todavia-

Mantis:¡po esperame unos minutos ya vengo! -es todo lo que dijo el insecto antes de bajar por los escaleras del palacio para ir al pueblo en saltos-

Po:ok...eso fue...raro -dijo po restandole importancia y dirijiendose al salon de entrenamiento-

 **Mientras en las escaleras del palacio jade nuestro querido maestro del estilo mantis baja lo mas rapido posible dirigiendose a cierto restaurante de cierto ganso...**

Mantis:uff al fin llegue,solo espera un poco mas po -dijo el pequeño amigo del guerrero dragon entrando al restaurante-

Sr ping:eso es todo disfrute su sopa de fideos -dijo el ganso con una sonrisa a un pequeño conejo quien tenia hambre-

Conejo:gracias sr ping ahora entiendo porque po adora su sopa es muy deliciosa -dijo el conejo comiendo los fideos rapidamente-

Sr ping:jeje secreto familiar señor-dijo el ganso en tono orgulloso-

Mantis:¡señong ping! -dijo el insecto poniendose al lado del mostrador de un salto-

Sr ping:oh hola maestro mantis me alegra verlo ¿como esta mi hijo?¿acaso le paso algo?-dijo el ganso algo preocupado por la agitacion del insecto al verlo-

Mantis:po esta bien sr ping, pero necesito su ayuda con el entrenamiento de po -dijo mantis de forma rapida-

Sr ping:¿yo? pero ¿en que podria serle util a mi hijo? solo se cocinar -dijo el ganso algo sorprendido-

Mantis:¡por eso lo necesito señor ping! -dijo mantis con una sonrisa-

Sr ping:no lo entiendo maestro mantis-dijo el ganso mirandolo con una cara confusa-

Mantis:solo subamos al palacio de jade y lo llevare ala cocina -dijo el maestro-

Sr ping:pero ¿y mis clientes? -decia el ganso al ver su reataurante lleno-

Mantis:sr ping po lo necesita, necesita su comida -dijo mantis en un otono que preocupo al sr ping-

Al escuchar eso el sr ping se puso con una cara seria sacandose su delantal y poniendose uno nuevo, pero antes de irse del restaurante y vaciarse al instante el habia dicho algo increible...

Sr ping:¡TODOS LOS CLIENTES QUE SALGAN AHORA SU PRIMERA COMIDA SERA GRATIS MAÑANA! -grito el señor ping haciendo que todos los clientes se fueran en unos segundos-

Mantis:¡increible lo que un poco de comida provoca sr ping! -dijo mantis asombrado-

Sr ping:no cualquier comida maestro mantis... mi comida -dijo el ganso orgullosamente-

Mantis:jeje tiene razon sr ping... ahora vayamos al palacio -dijo el el pequeño amigo de po apresuradamente mientras se dirigia al palacio con el padre del guerrero dragon-

 **Salon de entrenamiento:**

El resto de los 5 furiosos estaba entrenando tranquilamente mientras veian a po entrar y se dirigieron al panda para preguntarle...

Vibora:¿po que haces aqui no deberias de estar con mantis aprendiendo su estilo? -dijo vibora con curiosidad-

Po:pues... al momento que le mencione como me entrenaba el maestro shifu el se fue al pueblo y dijo que lo esperara unos minutos -dijo po tranquilamente-

Tigresa:entonces ¿que te pareceria entrenar con nostros mientras tanto guerrero dragon? -dijo tigresa con una pequeña sonrisa-

Po:me gustaria mucho tigresa -dijo po alegremente-

Grulla:¿tigresa que tienes en mente? -dijo grulla-

Tigresa:pues me gustaria tener otro combate con po -dijo tigresa-

Mono:tigresa no creo que sea buena idea... la ultima vez po esquivo todos nuestro ataques y nos dio una tremeneda paliza -dijo mono recordandoles ese momento barbaro que les hizo pasar a los cinco-

Po:tranquilo mono no usare mi chi,ademas no lo necesito para darle pelea a tigresa -dijo po desafiantemente-

Tigresa:¿asi que me subestimas guerrero dragon? -dijo tigresa de la misma forma-

Po:nunca, despues de todo eres mi furiosa favorita-dijo po con un ligero rubor en su rostro sin poder creer lo que dijo-

Tigresa se sintio muy feliz por es comentario, pero mas que nada apenada, tanto que su cara para mala suerte de ella se quedo colorada, pero ella trato de volver en si y ponerse seria ya que casi todos los cinco estaban a su lado y queria seguir pareciendo radical.

Mono:¡oye! ¡crei que yo era tu favorito!,despues de todas las que galletas que te di en estos meses. -dijo con un poco de enojo y muchos celos-

Vibora:jaja lo siento mono creo que el ya eligio -dijo vibora con una risilla-

Tanto po como tigresa querian evitar ese momento incomodo hasta que grulla hablo y dijo...

Grulla:bueno esto de quien es el favorito de quien ya me aburrio ¿que tal si empiezan chicos? -dijo grulla tranquilamente-

Po:eee...seguro grulla,tigresa ¿estas lista para el trueno? -dijo po en tono infantil y en posicion de pelea-

Tigresa:por...por supuesto po -dijo tigresa aun ruborizada pero se puso en posicion de pelea con una sonrisa muy notoria-

Los dos estaban en posicion de combate hasta que tigresa ataco lanzandole al panda una patada voladora que por suerte para el pudo esquivarla apenas,luego de eso la tigresa se acercaba a po y trataba de golpearlo en varios intentos hasta que como movimiento final ella hizo su movimiento favorito,la palma del tigre, conectandola justo en el estomago del guerrero dragon haciendo que po se agarra fuerte donde acerto el golpe.

Po: auch eso si que dolio tigresa jeje,tu fuerza sigue siendo igual de barbara -dijo po sujetandose todavia el estomago por el golpe-

Tigresa:¿acaso me subestimabas po? -dijo tigrsa en forma de burla-

Po:jeje como dije jamas haria eso -dijo po con una sonrisa-

Los dos despues de ese ataque se pusieron de nuevo en posicion de pelea y el siguente en atacar fue po quien intentaba golpear a tigresa, pero ella siendo muy agil lo esquivava hasta que po sostuvo la mano de ella y dirijio a tigresa hacia su estomago haciendo que el usara su movimiento favorito el panzazo, (cosa que es el movimiento principal del estilo panda)haciendo que tigresa volara un poco alto como lo hizo antes el guerrero dragon con tai lung,pero po no permitira que su amiga cayera de la misma forma que lo hizo ese leopardo malvado asi que se fijo donde caeria tigresa y en vez de correrse la sostuvo de brazos estilo novia cuando estaba apunto de caer.

Po:te tengo -dijo po cuando la atrapo con una sonrisa-

tigresa se se ruborizo al maximo por como po la sostenia, pero poco a poco se le fue ese rubor en sus mejillas ya que el la solto y le pregunto...

Po:¿esta bien tigresa?,¿te hice daño?, si fue asi en serio lo siento -dijo el panda con una cara algo preocupada-

Tigresa:estoy bien po, igual gracias por preocuparte por mi, ese golpe no me afecto mucho, por suerte pudiste atraparme -dijo tigresa recuperando lo colorado de su cara-

Po:no podia dejarte caer -dijo po con una sonrisa-

Vibora: "oooooooo se ven tan lindos juntos" -penso vibora en su mente mientras con una sonrisa mientras los veia-

tanto grulla como mono se quedaron mirando a tigresa y po quienes se veian como dos jovenes enamorados,grulla estaba con su pico bien abierto mientras que mono se desmayo de la impresion.

Po:¿que le paso a mono?-dijo po dejando de ver a tigresa y viendo a su amigo primate con un expresion preocupada-

Vibora:no le paso nada po solo que alparecer estaba...un poco...cansado-dijo vibora con una pequeña risilla-

Po le resto importancia cuando escucho la voz familiar de alguien diciendo su nombre...

Sr ping:hola po, veo que sigues entrenando con los maestros -dijo el ganso mientras se acercaba a su hijo-

Po:¡¿papa que haces aqui?! ¿no deberias estar en el restaurante atendiendo a los clientes? -se pregunto el panda algo sorprendido y confuso-

Mantis:yo le dije que viniera po -dijo mantis saltando al hombro de po-

Po:¿que? ¿porque mantis? -pregunto el guerrero dragon mas confuso todavia-

Mantis:pues sera necesario para que aumentes tu velocidad -dijo mantis en tono serio-

Po:no lo entiendo -dijo po sin comprender nada-

Mantis:ya veras -dijo mantis con una sonrisa formandole-

Todos se preguntaban cual era el gran plan de mantis a excepcion de mono por obvias razones asi que solo esperaron a que el diera respustas.

Mantis:sr ping vamos ala cocina es hora de que cocinemos-dijo el insecto dirijiendose a la cocina-

Tigresa:¡¿mantis de que estas hablando?!este no es momento para que te de hambre,concentrate en entrenar a po -dijo en tono de enojo-

Mantis:eso hago tigresa,confia en mi -dijo el insecto con una sonrisa-

Po:todo esto me tiene muy confundido pero siempre es bueno comer algo yo te sigo mantis -dijo el panda estandoalgo alegre-

Mantis:no po tu ve afuera,no comeras nada aun -dijo el insecto en tono serio-

Po:¿que? -dijo po sorprendido-

Mantis:lo que escuchaste,no comeras nada aun y el resto sigame tambien ala cocina-dijo con el mismo tono-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con la actitud nueva de mantis asi que decidieron seguirlo y hacerle caso dejando a cierto mono desmayado y solo en el salon, mientras que po de nuevo fue al patio como le ordeno mantis.

 **En la cocina:**

Mantis:muy llegamos -dijo mantis-

Sr ping:muy bien maestro mantis ¿para que exactament estamos aqui? -dijo el ganso con curiosidad en sus palabras-

Mantis:para darle a po la unica cosa que puede desbloquear su verdadero potencial en mi estilo -dijo mantis con firmeza-

Tigresa:¿que seria eso mantis? -dijo tigresa en forma curiosa-

Mantis:comida y mucha -dijo mantis con una sonrisa-

Todos miraron en ojos bien abiertos a nuestro pequeño maestro por lo que habia dicho.

Vibora:¿que quieres decir con eso mantis?de por si po come mas que nosotros no creo que mas comida lo ayude a mejorar -dijo vibora algo confundida-

Mantis:como le dije a tigresa...solo confien en mi -dijo con una sonrisa mas grande-

Grulla:ok confiaremos en ti mantis pero supongo que nos tragiste aqui para algo ¿o no?-pregunto grulla-

Mantis:en efecto grulla necesito su ayuda para cocinar igual con el sr ping -dijo mantis mirando a todos-

Todos:¡¿QUE?! -dijeron muy sorprendidos-

Mantis:Solo cocinemos chicos solo eso les pido,sr ping empezemos -dijo mantis mirando al ganzo-

Sr ping:muy bien maestro mantis si se trata de cocinar para mi hijo no pudo elejir mejor opcion -dijo el ganso en tono alegre-

Al pasar los minutos los chicos ayudaban al señor ping a preparar mucha comida todos se sorprendian de la velocidad el ganso pero para el ya era costumbre ya que criar un panda como hijo es cosa de dedicarle mucho tiempo,cariño y alimentarlo,en especial alimentarlo.

Mantis:inceible señor ping no puedo creer que hiciera todo esto en tan poco tiempo -dijo el insecto muy asombrado-

Sr ping:experiencia y un poco de su ayuda maestro mantis -dijo en tono alegre-

Mantis:supongo que con esto alcanzara,ademas me parecio tambien increible que tigresa cocinara jejeje -dijo el pequeño guerrero en tono burlon-

Tigresa:¡mantis mejor callate sino quieres terminar como mono en el salon! -dijo muy enojada-

Grulla:aproposito ¿no deberiamos despertarlo?-pregunto grulla recordando al primate-

Mantis:si tienes razon grulla no querra perderse esto,llevalo al patio de entrenamiento donde esta po, despertara como la ultima vez cuando llevemos toda esta comida alli -dijo el pequeño maestro-

Grulla:¿poque tengo que hacerlo siempre yo? -dijo en tono de fastidio-

Mantis:porque tu sacaste el tema ahora hazlo -dijo mantis con el mismo tono-

Grulla un poco fastidiado de siempre teminar cargando a mono se dirigio al salon de entrenamiento para llevarlo despues al patio.

Mantis:muy bien el resto ayudeme a llevar toda esta comida afuera,con esto po aprendera mi estilo en poco dias estoy seguro -dijo en tono feliz-

Vibora:como digas mantis -dijo vibora tomando un saco con su cola y poniendo la comida adentro para luego llevarla afuera junto con el resto de sus amigos presentes-

 **Mientras en el patio del salon de entrenamiento...**

Po:¿me pregunto porque se tardaran tanto? -se preguntaba nuestro panda en forma confusa-

Mantis:¡hola po ya llegamos, continuemos con tu entrenamiento!-dijo mantis con un tono alegre-

Po:al fin mantis me quieres decir porque me dejaste sol... -es todo lo que nuestro panda pudo decir antes de ver una pila enorme de dumplings y tazones de sopas de fideos que estaban atras del pequeño maestro-

Po:¡esto... es... barbaro! ¿vamos almorzar ahora? -dijo el panda con brillo en sus ojos al ver la comida-

Mantis:nosotro si po, tu no -dijo el insecto-

Po:¡¿QUE?! -dijo el panda muy sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo-

Mantis:no comeras nada hasta que hagas las otras veinte vueltas que te faltan realizar -dijo mantis pero esta vez en un tono un poco mas serio-

Po:pero... eso... no es justo -dijo po desilusionandose cada vez mas y haciendole agua en la boca al ver toda la comida-

Mantis:como te dije po las haras...tigresa,vibora,sr ping ¿empezamos ya? -dijo el insecto mirandolos-

Vibora:eee... como digas mantis aunque no veo el punto de todo esto -dijo vibora algo triste mirando al panda que se notaba que tenia hambre-

Tigresa:"ya veo... asi que asi piensas desbloquear el talento de po...por primera vez bien pensado mantis" -penso tigresa tomando un tazon de sopa de fideos y sorbiendolos poco a poco-

Sr ping:¿que le parece mi sopa maestra tigresa? -dijo el ganso en forma curiosa-

Tigresa:deliciosa como siempre sr ping -dijo tigresa con una sonrisa-

Sr ping:me alegra que le haya gustado maestra tigresa -dijo el ganso con una sonrisa-

Tigresa:¡ESCUCHASTE ESO PO! ¡ESTA DELICIOSA! -dijo tigresa en un grito para que po la escuchara bien fuerte-

Vibora:¿tigresa porque tienes que ser tan cruel con el? -dijo la serpiente algo molesta-

Tigresa:solo observa vibora...si mantis tiene razon... veremos algo interesante -dijo mirando a po con una sonrisa-

Mantis:veo que te diste cuenta tigresa jeje -dijo mantis-

Vibora:¿darse cuenta de que? -pregunto en forma confusa-

Mantis:solo mira -dijo el pequeño maestro-

Vibora empezo a ver a po y sus ojos de abrieron de forma increible al ver al panda corriendo a una gran velocidad alrededor del patio del salon, al verlo ella diria que ya hiba haciendo como siete vueltas alrededor de ella.

Vibora:¡¿como demonios aumento su velocidad tan rapido ?! -pregunto vibora en shock-

Mantis:digamos... que solo necesitaba motivacion nuestro panda jeje -dijo el insecto viendo a po correr y moverse a gran velocidad-

Po:"ok po solo concentrate en el premio,olvida el cansancio,solo el premio...solo el premio" -se repetia en su mente nuestro querido guerrero dragon aumentando cada vez mas su velocidad al correr-

 **Salon de entrenamiento:**

Nuestro plumifero maestro llegaba al salon de entrenamiento mientras veia a cierto primate tirado en el suelo durmiendo.

Grulla:"mono esto de quedarte inconciente se te da dando muy seguido" -penso grulla un poco molesto-

Grulla se acercaba mas al maestro mono mientras con su ala sostuvo su cola y lo llevo al patio del salon arrastrandolo ya que no queria volver a cargarlo y cuando llegaron...

 **Patio del salon:**

Mono: snif...snif ¿que es ese olor a comida? -dijo mono con los ojos cerrados tirado en el suelo mientras olfateaba la comida que los maestros y el sr ping habian hecho-

Tigresa:es el almuerzo ¡ahora come sino quieres seguir durmiendo en el salon! -dijo tigresa en tono enojado-

Mono al instante que escucho eso se levanto de inmediato y abrio los ojos bien grandes al ver toda la comida delante suyo y empezo a comer pero una cierta pregunta lo hice dejar de hacerlo y preguntarle algo a nuestra felina anaranjada-

Mono:¿Tigresa donde esta po? ¿porque no esta comiendo con nosotros?dudo que podamos con todo esto -dijo el primate con todo lo que habia para comer-

Tigresa:miralo por ti mismo -dijo tigresa apuntando con una sonrisa hacia el panda-

Mono al voltear no podia creer lo que veia ya que po hiba a una velocidad imposible de creer

Mono:¿ese es po? -pregunto mono en shock-

Mantis:si y por lo que veo mi entrenamiento con el no durara mucho jeje -dijo mantis ogulloso de su amigo panda-

 **Fin del capitulo 5**

 **Bueno es todo por ahora pero el estilo mantis ya terminara en el siguente mientras espero que les haya gustado este capitulo asi que por ahora...nos vemos :)**


	6. Capitulo 6:el estilo mantis terminado

**Hola todos! a pasado poco tiempo desde que actualize jeje, por lo que vi a varios les gusto mi historia, pero creo que deberia dejar de ser tan tapido en actualizar ya que podria quedarme sin ideas en poco tiempo, aunque ya tengo varias para muchos capitulos ;P pero primero lo primero, disfruten este si desean leer asi que...3...2...1...YA!**

 **Capitulo 6: el estilo mantis terminado**

Al pasar los dias Nuestro querido guerrero dragon junto con su nuevo maestro del estilo mantis estaban poniendo mucho esfuerzo para que el entrenamiento diera sus frutos,pero por obvias razones era necesario darle a po un incentivo para que siguiera entrenando, o para que no se quejara como siempre lo hace (obvio que el incentivo era comida)asi que al poco tiempo se acostumbraba a su nueva velocidad sin mencionar que se cansaba menos al correr pero para terminar con este estilo era necesario algo mas.

 **Patio del salon de entrenamiento:**

Mantis:muy bien po, antes de continuar con la ultima faceta del entrenamiento y ser un maestro en mi estilo es necesario ver si tu ritmo no a disminuido -dijo el insecto-

Po:¡dalo por hecho mantis hoy me siento mas que barbaro! -dijo el panda en tono confiado-

Mantis:pues me alegro po asi que empezemos tu primera tarea,quiero que des treinta vueltas alrededor del patio -dijo mantis con firmeza-

Po:¡a la orden mantis! -dijo a su pequeño maestro poniendose a correr despues-

Para sorpresa de mantis, po corria ala misma velocidad que los primeros dias en que el sr ping los ayudaba a cocinar las comidas para alentar a po,pero a diferencia de esta vez no habia nada para darle al panda cosa que el pequeño maestro no le dijo y al pasar cuatro minutos...

Po:¡listo! -dijo po en tono alegre-

Mantis:eso...fue...¡BARBARO! -dijo su pequeño amigo-

Po:jeje gracias mantis veo que te estas pareciendo a mi -dijo po con una sonrisa-

Mantis:que te puedo decir po, eres un alumno que aprende rapido -dijo mantis sonriendole a su amigo-

Po:pues supongo que lo que dijo tigresa era cierto -dijo el panda ruborizandose un poco al recordar el pequeño cumplido que le habia dicho su amiga-

Mantis:muy bien po, ahora segunda tarea da diez vueltas alrededor del pueblo y vuelve a subir aqui lo mas rapido que puedas,yo contare el tiempo transcurrido -dijo mantis con firmeza-

Po:¡entendido mantis! pero... podrias primero... -dijo nuestro panda sin poder terminar la frase-

Mantis:po te dare tu recomensa cuando lo hagas -dijo el insecto en tono serio-

Po:por favor mantis -dijo el panda con ojos suplicantes-

Mantis:¡no po!, ese truco de hacerse el cachorro hambriento no funciona conmigo -dijo su amigo con tono serio-

Po:demonios, funcionaba con tigresa...bien empezare ahora mismo mantis, ¡nos vemos...! -dijo el panda en tono alegre yendo a los mil escalones para bajar al pueblo y recorrer alrededor de el diez veces como habia dicho su maestro-

Mantis:"uff estuvo cerca, esto de hacerse el duro no es lo mio,aunque me alegra ver que po avance en el entrenamiento no me gusta mentirle sobre su recompensa"-pensaba el insecto al saber que ya no habia mas comida para darle a po ya que se la habia comido toda-

 **Abajo en el pueblo:**

Nuestro querido guerrero dragon ya habia bajado los mil escalones y para sorpresa de el no tenia signos de estar cansado.

Po:"que raro,¿porque no siento ningun tipo de agotamiento? mmm...supongo que el entrenamiento de mantis a funcionado ya me siento mas..ágil" -penso nuestro querido panda con una sonrisa antes de ponerse en posicion para correr-

Al pasar unos pocos minutos,po habia dado las diez vueltas que le habia pedido su pequeño maestro que hiciera, pero le faltaba un pequeño detalle...

 **En las escaleras del palacio** :

Si...las escaleras.

Po:maldicion...nos volvemos a enfrentar...veo que siempre estas para atormentantarme...escaleras -dijo po en forma de fastidio al olvidarse que faltaba subir los mil escalones como tarea final-

Mientras que po se le quitaba cada vez mas las ganas de continuar y descansar, trataba de recordar la comida que le daria mantis por terminar pero eso ahora no era suficiente, hasta que nuestro panda penso una idea que quizas le resultaria algo peligrosa pero efectiva.

Po:"¡paz interior!,si la uso con mi velocidad estilo mantis estoy seguro que podre llegar mas rapido pero...para eso necesitaria usar... mi energia chi...mmm...muy bien...lo hare... sin riesgo no hay recompensa" -penso nuesto panda con una cara de duda y preocupacion al recordar lo que paso la ultima vez-

Po:¡aqui voy! -dijo nuestro panda despues de hacer las poses y movimientos de la paz interior-

Nuestro guerrero dragon cuando ya estaba listo empezo a correr a una velocidad mucho mayor a la que tenia antes, incluso el diria que era imposible de ver y a los pocos segundos...

 **Patio del salon de entrenamiento:**

Nuestro pequeño insecto esperaba a su alumno llegar mientras pensaba sobre la etapa final de su entrenamiento.

Mantis:"si po logra llegar a tiempo estoy seguro que mi estilo lo dominara a la perfeccion en uno o dos dias mas" -penso con una sonrisa formandose en su cara-

antes de poder seguir con sus pensamiento vio como po venia casi como un rayo y se puso frente a el y dijo...

Po:uff...mantis...¿cuanto...tiempo...tarde...en...llegar?...uff -decia el panda muy agitadamente y cansado-

Mantis estaba con la mandibula casi al suelo al ver como po llego a esa velocidad, pero pudo lograr reaccionar y le dijo...

Mantis:di...diez...mi...minutos...p...po -decia el insecto sin poder articular una palabra por ver a la velocidad en la que termino el recorrido su alumno panda-

Po:uff...eso...es...¿bueno o malo?...uff -decia el panda muy agitadamente-

Mantis:es... ¡BARBARO! -dijo el insecto muy feliz- ¡po nisiquiera yo e podido terminar el recorrido a esa velocidad!

Mantis estaba muy asombrado por el avance de po pero algo le preocupaba, el estaba muy agitado esforzandose por respirar y su pequeño maestro lo noto.

Mantis:¿po que te pasa? nunca te e visto asi en todo el tiempo que entrenamos -pregunto su pequeño amigo algo preocupado-

Po:"maldicion... el maestro shifu tenia razon...si uso asi mi energia chi a lo descuidado...podria morir...no debo usarla mas... por ahora...me siento mas cansado que nunca...siento... como si hubiese recorrido... ¡toda china!" -penso nuestro guerrero dragon estando muy agitado-

Mientras que po recuperaba el aliento prefirio no decirle nada a su pequeño maestro sobre lo que hizo, ya que eso retrasaria su entrenamiento y se preocuparia por el, asi que el contesto...

Po:si mantis estoy bien,solo... hice el recorrido mas rapido que antes es todo jeje -dijo po con una sonrisa falsa-

Mantis sospechaba sobre lo que dijo el panda, ya que era facil notar cuando el mentia, pero prefirio dejarlo a un lado ya que po habia hecho el recorrido en tiempo record.

Mantis:esta bien po te creo,en estos dias tu velocidad a sido igual o incluso superior a la mia asi que empezemos con la ultima fase de mi estilo -dijo el insecto en tono serio-

Po:¡barbaro! entonces ¿en que consiste?-pregunto el panda estando emocionado-

Mantis:bien po ya con la velocidad dominada y tu resistencia incrementada al correr,es hora de que te enseñe como esquivar a tus oponentes -dijo su pequeño maestro-

Po:¡genial! pero ¿como piensas hacerlo mantis? -se preguntaba de nuevo el panda-

Mantis:pues mostrandotelo po,primero lo primero tengamos un combate corto -dijo mantis en tono serio-

Po:¡entendido mantis! siempre estoy con animos para kung fu -dijo po emocionado y con una sonrisa poniendose en posicion de combate-

Mantis:bien... ¡empezemos! -dijo con una sonrisa su pequeño amigo-

Al empezar el combate po se movia a la misma velocidad que mantis mientras intentaba golpearlo con todo lo que tenia, pero por obvias razones mantis tenia una ligera ventaja en su estilo,y esa ventaja era que se enfrentaba a po, siendo el un panda grande,mantis se aventajo permitiendose moverse y esquivar todos los ataques que po le lanzaba,atacando en varias direcciones como su estilo se lo permite y tambien golpeandolo en sus puntos ciegos como atras y por debajo del panda hasta que...

Mantis:¡alto po!,detengamos el combate por ahora -dijo mantis con una sonrisa-

Po:uff... gracias... mantis... en serio -dijo el panda algo agitado-

Mantis:jeje veo que te cansaste un poco pero tranquilo es la primera vez que peleas usando el estilo mantis,estas muy acostumbrado a tu estilo panda y este implica moverse mucho, cosa que en el tuyo no -dijo mantis con una sonrisa-

Po:jeje solo sera cosa de acostumbrarme amigo-dijo po con una sonrisa-

Mantis:bien po,perfeccionaste mi velocidad eso no cabe duda, pero el problema es que como no hay muchos enemigos que superen tu tamaño habra que modificar un poco mi estilo para adaptarlo a tu cuerpo -dijo mantis en tono serio-

Po:¿como piensas hacer eso mantis? -pregunto el guerrero dragon en forma curiosa-

Mantis:facil po, para poder esquivar los movimientos de los demas tendras prestar mas atencion a ellos -dijo su pequeño maestro-

Po:no lo entiendo mantis ¿que quieres decir con eso? -dijo el panda en tono confuso-

Mantis:pues veras po ya que esquivar los ataques implica moverte rapido y saber que hara tu enemigo,tu lo que haras es correr a gran velocidad ,o sea que cuando tu oponenete ataque tu tendras que moverte constantemente para que no pueda tocarte ademas de que tendras que ponerte en sus puntos ciegos y ver una abertura para atacar sus puntos abiertos -dijo el insecto en tono serio-

Po:¡eso suena muy dificil mantis no facil como dices! -dijo po algo sorprendido-

Mantis:tranquilo po sera facil, por lo que vi tu cuerpo ya no se cansa constantemente ademas si haces esto el estilo estara perfeccionado -dijo el su amigo-

Po:bien... lo hare,entonces ¿hay que pelear de nuevo? -pregunto el panda en tono calmado-

Mantis:si po sigamos con esto,ponte en posicion de combate estoy seguro que lo lograras, creo en ti. -dijo su pequeño maestro-

Po:ok mantis... hora de ser barbaro -dijo po antes de ponerse en posicion-

Al pasar un par de horas po hiba acostumbrandose a moverse al estilo mantis mientras peleaba con su pequeño maestro pero al poco tiempo...

Po:¿mantis cuando podras darme algo de comer? ya tengo hambre en serio -decia el panda con ojos de suplica-

Mantis recordo que le habia prometido comida po si lograba hacer el recorrido y se puso en shock al saber que no tenia nada que darle.

Mantis:pues digamos que... ya no hay mas po -dijo el insecto algo apenado-

Po:¡¿que?!¿ o sea que me mentiste? -dijo po sorprendido y un poco enojado-

Mantis:lo lamento en serio po, pero necesitaba que hicieras el recorrido para seguir avanzando en nuestro entrenamiento,despues comeras todo lo que quieras pero por ahora te pido que te concentres porfavor -dijo mantis casi en tono suplicante-

Po:pero... mantis...yo...¡demonios!... esta bien... lo hare por ti amigo,pero en serio tengo hambre -dijo el panda un poco triste-

Mantis:despues comeremos po ahora a pelear -dijo en posicion de combate-

Al pasar un par de dias nuestros dos guerreros del kung fu fueron al salon de entrenamiento donde tenia noticias para su maestro y comapañeros.

 **Salon de entramiento** :

El resto de los cinco furiosos junto con su maestro estaban esperando las noticias que les hiba a decir mantis y por como estaba el pequeño insecto parecian buenas noticias.

Shifu:¿cuales son las noticias que nos queria decir maestro mantis? -pregunto shifu en tono curioso-

Mono:¡si amigo no nos dejes en suspenso! -dijo en tono ansioso-

Mantis:muy bien chicos como sabran po a estado entrenando mucho ultimamente conmigo y en estos ultimos dias e dedicado mucho tiempo mi estilo de kung fu en el -dijo el insecto con una sonrisa-

Vibora:por lo que noto en esa cara veo que salieron buenos resultados -dijo vibora algo feliz-

Mantis:no tienes idea vibora -dijo con una sonrisa-po ven aqui muestrales los que te enseñe

Po:¡claro mantis! -dijo po poniendose en el medio de la arena-

Mantis:jeje¿quien de ustedes quiere pelear con el? -dijo mantis con una sonrisa-

Mono:¡yo lo hare! -exclamo mono sonando desafiante-

Tigresa:esto sera interesante -dijo nuestra felina viendo a po con una sonrisa-

Grulla:seguro mono terminara tirado en el suelo de nuevo jeje -dijo grulla con una pequeña risa-

Al ponerse los dos maestro en la arenas el maestro shifu se puso en el medio para poder comenzar el encuentro.

Shifu:¡comienzen! -dijo el maestro shifu-

Al comenzar el enfrentamiento mono fue directamente corriendo a po para darle una patada voladora saltando primero al aire pero algo sorprendio a mono y fue que cuando estuvo apunto de golpearlo po habia desaparecido a una velocidad increible e imposible de creer volteo a todos lados y unos segundos despues pudo ver a po de nuevo saludandolo con una mano y con una cara burlona.

Po:vaya mono creo que mi barbarosidad es demasiado para ti jeje -dijo el panda burlandose un poco de el-

Mono:ya veremos panda -dijo mono con una cara algo enojada-

luego de eso mono fue directamente corriendo de nuevo a po para enfrentarlo en un combate cercano y para sorpresa de mono po no se movia, en vez de eso bostezaba y cuando intento golpearlo po se corrio a un lado donde lo hiba a golpear sin el menos esfuerzo.

Po:jeje ¿es todo mono? -dijo riendose un poco-

Mono:¡basta!-dijo mono en tono algo cansado-

Cuando el primate intentaba golpearlo varias veces po simplmente se movia a gran velocidad para evitar el daño tal como le habia enseñado mantis ya que su estilo jamas es de ataque directo.

Po:bueno es mi turno mono preparate para sentir el trueno jeje -dijo nuestro panda con algo de vanidad en sus palabras-

po se movia a gran velocidad haciendo que mono se quedara en el medio de la arena en posicion de defensa tratando de ver donde atacaria el panda.

Po:"muy bien po tal y como dijo mantis busca una brecha...busca una brecha...busca una...¡la encontre!" -decia en su mente nuestro querido guerrero dragon-

al ver que mono estaba exponiendo su flanco derecho po corrio a gran velocidad hacia esa posicion y antes de que mono reacionara uso los puntos de presion en ese lugar causando que mono caiga de un ligero dolor.

Po:jeje si que soy barbaro -decia po siendo algo engreido-

Mono:"muy bien panda te tengo donde te queria" -decia mono en su mente con una sonrisa formandose en su cara-

Mono:¡AAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡MI CUERPO ME DUELEEEE! -dijo mono en un grito-

Po al escuchar eso se asusto mucho y fue al lado de mono tratando de ver que le pasaba ya que no recordaba que lo golpeara tan fuerte.

Po:¿¡mono estas bien!? ¡dime algo! ¡porfavor! -decia po muy asustado-

Mono:yo...creo que...no lo lograre po...por eso solo te pido...una cosa -decia en un susurro el primate-

Po:dime mono lo que sea-decia po con casi lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos-

Mono:¡que el siguiente en entrenarte sea yo!-dijo mono antes de tomar una de las patas de po sorprendiendo al panda-

Po:¿¡que!? -dijo po estando en shock-

Mono aprovecho como po estaba en estado de shock y al tomar su mano fue capaz de sostenerlo para despues darle una patada y dejarlo tirado al panda en el suelo.

Shifu:el ganador es el maestro mono -dijo seriamente-

Todos quedaron en shock como mono habia hecho trampa y tigresa era una de las mas molestas al ver como se aprovecho de la gentileza e ingenuidad de po.

Tigresa:¡¿MONO PORQUE HICISTE ESO?! -grito en forma furiosa-

Mono al escuchar a tigresa y viendo que se dirigia a el rapidamente se puso atras del maestro shifu y le contesto.

Mono:lo...lo siento...ti...tigresa...pero es parte de mi estilo -dijo mono algo asustado-

Shifu:maestra tigresa calmese -dijo en tono serio- aunque no lo crea es parte del estilo mono lo que acaba de hacer su compañero.

Tigresa:¿¡que!? -dijo en forma sorprendida-

Shifu:el estilo mono se basa en hacer movimientos impredecibles como los que acaba de hacer -dijo el mastro shifu defendiendo a mono-se centra mucho en la sorpresa y ademas en engañar al oponente como habras visto ahora en el caso de po -dijo viendo al panda tirado-

Grulla:¡¿asi que entonces todo este tiempo a estado haciendo kung fu con esas bromas de segunda?! -pregunto muy asombrado el plumifero-

Mono: ¡oye! -dijo mono algo molesto-

Mantis:de verdad no puedo creer que po perdiera -dijo mantis algo triste-

Vibora:no te sientas mal mantis,fuiste un buen maestro, en unos pocos dias po domino tu estilo -dijo tratando de animar a su pequeño amigo-

Shifu:eso es cierto maestra vibora, por lo que vi po se movia igual que usted maestro mantis pero hay un detalle que po tiene que mejorar -dijo el panda rojo en tono serio-

Tigresa:cual seria ese detalle maestro -pregunto tigresa-

Shifu:por lo que pude ver en po su exceso de confianza pudo llegar incluso a costarle no solo el encuentro sino su vida, al haber dominado un estilo nuevo se sintio tan seguro de si mismo que no tomo en serio a su oponente y termino cayendo en su trampa -dijo shifu sonando muy serio-

Mantis: de verdad lo siento maestro shifu... creo que debi ponerle mas esfuerzo a su entrenamiento -dijo mantis en tono triste.

Shifu:no se culpe maestro mantis,cambiar la forma de ser de po no era parte de su entrenamiento por lo que vi hoy hizo un buen trabajo doy por hecho que po domino su estilo -dijo el panda dandole una sonrisa a su alumno-

Mantis:gracias maestro en serio agradezco su cumplido -dijo su alumno dandole una reverencia a su maestro-

Vibora:chicos ¿quien despertara a po? ya se esta haciendo tarde y tiene que cocinar la cena.

Todos se acordaron con ojos bien abiertos que se habian olvidado de su amigo panda que seguia inconsciente en el suelo.

Tigresa:yo lo hare, despues de todo conmigo siempre despierta rapido -dijo tigresa dirigiendose al panda con una sonrisa-

Grulla:ok nosotros entonces hiremos a la cocina los esperaremos alla chicos -dijo grulla tranquilamente junto con su maestro y el resto de los cinco dejando solos aun tigre y a un panda tirado-

Mientras que tigresa caminaba hacia el guerrero dragon pudo notar que el panda estaba durmiendo con una sonrisa, ella amaba esa sonrisa de ese panda infantil, la hacia sentir muy feliz y segura como si el fuera su otra mitad.

Tigresa:po despierta vamos tienes que preparar la cena -dijo en tono dulce mientras sacudia un poco el panda asi reaccionaba-

Po en lugar de reaccionar abrazo inconcientemente a tigresa haciendo que ella se ruborizara un poco.

Tigresa:¡PO DESPIERTA AHORA! -dijo en un grito haciendo que el panda se despertara en shock y viera a tigresa siendo abrazada por el-

Po:¡tigresa en serio lo siento...yo...no... porfavor... no quize hacerlo aproposito!-dijo el panda algo avergonzado ya que le habia prometido hace poco a su amiga que no volveria hacerlo-

Tigresa:esta bien po...se que... no lo hiciste aproposito -dijo mientras seguia ruborizada-

Po:de verdad lo siento pero yo...espera...¡¿donde estan todos?!-dijo el panda en estado de shock-

Tigresa:se fueron a la cocina po estan esperando a que prepares la cena ellos de seguro te contaran todo cuando llegues alli -dijo la felina en tono tranquilo-

Po:eeee ok esta bien tigresa -dijo po adelantandose a la cocina con una mente algo confusa y mareada dejando sola a una felina en el salon de entrenamiento-

Tigresa:"bueno parece que po se a vuelto un maestro en el estilo mantis pero ahora... ¿a quien de nosotros querra como maestro?"-penso la felina con una sonrisa pensado que quizas al fin le tocaria a ella-

Nuestra maestro del estilo tigre se dirigia a la cocina hasta que se paro en seco al recordar el abrazo que le dio po mientras estaba inconsciente y en un debil susurro antes de llegar a la cocina dijo algo que la hizo ponerse muy sonrojada que ni su pelaje lo ocultaria.

Tigresa:si que eras muy comodo po.

 **Fin del capitulo 6**

 **Bueno no se que esperar de este capitulo... pero ojala les haya gustado,ustedes me diran que estilo quieren que aprenda ahora nuestro guerrero dragon ya que cualquiera le serviria sino bueno yo lo elegire jeje, mientras comenten si les gusto pero lo que pido sera paciencia ya que por cada estilo al menos seran dos capitulos y necesito tiempo para acomodar todas las ideas mientras nos vemos :)**


	7. Capitulo 7:un nuevo enemigo

**Hola a todos veo que ya voy por el capitulo siete :) pero bueno las ideas hay que sacarlas lo mas rapido posbile antes de que se vayan, sino te quedas atorado y dejas tu historia en el olvido e aqui la continuacion ojala les agrade 3...2...1...YA!**

 **Capitulo 7:un nuevo enemigo**

 **Cocina:**

Los cinco furiosos junto con su maestro estaban esperando en silencio a que el guerrero dragon terminara de cocinar pero cierto primate rompe ese silencio..

Mono:oye po ¿estas bien amigo?perdoname por ese ultimo ataque no quise ser tan rudo contigo pero digamos que...fue mi ultima opcion -dijo mono sonando sincero con sus palabras y con un toque de arrepentimiento-

Po:jeje descuida mono yo no soy rencoroso,ademas con ese golpe tuyo creo que te elegire a ti como mi nuevo maestro -dijo po con una sonrisa mientras cocinaba-

Mono:¡¿que?! ¡¿hablas en serio amigo?! -pregunto mono en tono alegre-

Po:claro mono recuerda yo no soy bueno mintiendo jeje -dijo po alegremente-

Mono:¡GENIAL! nos divertiremos mucho jeje -dijo mono con una risa-

Vibora:¿no habras querido decir que entrenaran mucho mono?-dijo vibora mirando a su amigo primate con algo de enojo-

Mono:digamos que las dos cosas vibora jeje -dijo mono con una sonrisa bien grande-

Tigresa:po ¿porque elegiste a mono? -pregunto tigresa algo triste ya que ella queria que la eligiera-

Po:pues... mono me a mostrado con ese golpe que tengo que esperar lo inesperado ademas de no confiarme tanto al enfrentarme a alguien, asi que supongo que por eso lo elegi a el -dijo po sonando sincero-

Tigresa:entiendo po -dijo tigresa algo desilucionada-

Vibora:"descuida tigresa tarde o temprano estaran juntos" -penso vibora con una cara algo triste al ver a su amiga-

Mantis:primero lo primero po...ya tengo mucha hambre y tu sopa de fideos me encantaria hoy -dijo el insecto con una sonrisa-

Po: ooo cierto mantis ¡sale sopa! -dijo po dandole un tazon a cada uno con sus fideos con ingrediente secreto-

Grulla:¡como siempre po tu comida es una delicia! -dijo grulla al probarlos-

Po:jeje pues agradecele a mi papa me enseño todo lo que se -dijo con una sonrisa-

 **Pasillo:**

Despues de la cena todos se dirigian a sus dormitorios pero cierto primate detuvo a po...

Mono: oye po mañana sere tu maestro asi que espero que podamos hacerlo tan bien como lo hiciste con mantis -dijo su amigo con una sonrisa-

Po:estoy seguro que si mono... quizas hasta mejor...mientras buenas noches amigo-dijo po despidiendose de el yendo a su habitacion-

Mono:"gracias por elegirme po te prometo no decepcionarte pero no ser duro contigo jeje"-penso mono con una risa saliendo de el y dirigiendose a su habitacion-

 **Bosque de bambu:**

Mientras en un bosque de bambu muy alejado del valle de la paz algo misterioso pasaba... una espesa niebla de color verde jade salia de la nada cubriendolo todo durante unos varios segundos, hasta que 6 figuras salian de ella:

?:hemos llegado...al fin... ahora...debo...recuperarme -dijo una figura encapuchada con una cara oculta con ropaje negro estando muy cansado y agitado- ahora...¡salgan los cinco ya ! -dijo el encapuchado- FENG,LIAN,TING,ZHUANG Y GAN, ¡REPORTENSE! -dijo la figura gritando en forma seria-

las cinco figuras salieron tranquilamente de la niebla revelando una tigresa de bengala de ojos escarlata , un leopardo de las nieves con ojos celestes,un conejo gris con ojos marrones,un aguila imperial oriental con ojos negros y una vibora de ojos rojos, todos con un chaleco de pelea color negro y pantalones rojos (a ecepcion de la vibora por obvias razones)

Feng:presente para para sus ordenes maestro -dijo el aguila con una reverencia- (su nombre significa ave fenix)

Lian: a sus ordenes maestro -dijo la tigresa en tono serio y una reverencia- (su nombre significa flor de loto)

Ting: lista para el combate maestro -dijo la serpiente en forma seria- (su nombre significa delgada y elegante)

Zhuang:a sus servicios maestro -dijo el leopardo de las nieves con una cara seria- (su nombre significa fuerte)

Gan:siempre listo maestro jeje -dijo el conejo con una pequeña risa burlona- (su nombre significa valiente)

?:bien...veo que... llegaron... todos -dijo la figura en forma agitada-

Lian:¿maestro se encuentra bien? -pregunto la tigresa sonando preocupada-

?:estoy bien lian solo...utilice demasiado chi en poder...llegar y llevarlos...conmigo -dijo la figura costandole respirar-

Ting:maestro ¿podemos hacer algo para ayudarlo? -pregunto la reptil-

?:solo necesito...descansar...al menos... unos dias -dijo de la misma forma agitada-

al pasar dos minutos la figura de negro recupera el aliento y reune a sus alumnos.

?:listo... al menos recupere un poco el aliento... en este punto del viaje no hay regreso ¿todos entendieron cuando se los dije? -pregunto seriamente la figura-

Lian:si maestro y estamos con usted para sus ordenes -dijo la felina-

Gan:jeje esto sera divertido jeje -dijo el conejo riendose-

Zhuang: gan, mas te vale tranquilizarte apenas si puedo soportarte al verte -dijo el leopardo con una mirada de enojo al conejo-

Gan:jeje siempre fuiste un amargado zhuang pero esta bien...me tranquilizare...por ahora -dijo el conejo poniendose un poco serio-

Feng:por ahora hay que encontrar un refugio ya que estamos en la nada de un bosque -dijo el aguila- ¿quiere que busque por los alrededores maestro? -pregunto el aguila-

?:Seria lo mas lógico feng -dijo la figura-

Al escuchar lo que dijo su maestro el aguila empezo a volar a una velocidad increiblemente rapida y volvio a los cinco minutos con noticas.

Feng:encontre una cueva a un kilometro de aqui cerca de un lago maestro, alli estaremos seguros hasta su recuperacion -dijo el aguila en tono serio-

?:excelente feng, haberte entrenado para mejorar tu velocidad en el estilo aguila fue una de las mejores decisiones que e tomado -dijo la figura- ahora guianos.

Feng:a sus ordenes maestro -dijo el ave con una reverencia antes de volar a baja distancia para que lo siguieran-

Ting:maestro ¿no deberiamos ir directamente al plan?despues de todo para eso estamos aqui -dijo la serpiente-

?:hace mucho tiempo aprendi a ser paciente ting,todo a su momento llegara, da igual si comenzamos o no ahora mismo...tarde o temprano a los cinco furiosos les quitare su chi junto con los de los maestro de los estilos faltantes -dijo la figura- inclusive el chi de los heroes del guerrero dragon -dijo la figura cerrando sus puños al decir la ultima frase-

Gan:maestro creo que llegamos jeje -dijo el conejo al ver la cueva-

?:bien... lian y gan vayan a buscar madera para la fogata -ordeno la figura-

Lian y gan:entendido maestro -dijeron al unisolo-

?:zhuang tu haras guardia esta noche en un perimetro de treinta metros alrededor de la cueva,si vez a alguien acercandose a los alrededores trata de alejarlo o despistarlo, llamar la atencion por ahora no es buena opcion -dijo de la misma forma-

Zhuang:como ordene -dijo el felino haciendo una reverencia y obedeciendo a su maestro-

Ting:¿que quiere que haga yo maestro? -pregunto la serpiente-

?: tu y feng busquen comida por los alrededores de por si son los mejores rastreadores del equipo -dijo la figura-

Ting y feng: como desee -dijeron al mismo tiempo revisando los alrededores por tierra y aire-

A los diez minutos tanto ting como feng volvieron con varias manzanas.

Feng:encontramos manzanas maestro -dijo su alumno-

?:perfecto entremos a la cueva, lian y gan no tardaran en llegar -dijo la figura entrando a la cueva junto con su alumno del estilo aguila y su alumna del estilo vibora-

Mientras en el lago un conejo y una felina anaranjada cortaban leña para su maestro.

Gan:jeje esto sera emocionante hace tiempo que no me enfrento alguien digno de mi -dijo el conejo engreidamente mientras recogia madera-

Lian:¡gan solo callate!no vinimos para que pelearas sino para cumplir los deseos de nuestro maestro -dijo la felina algo molesta-

Gan: cielos cada vez te pareces mas zhuang aunque no me extraña que siempre quieras obedecer a nuestro maestro jeje -dijo el conejo rindose-

Lian:¿eso que significa conejo? -dijo algo enojada esperando la pregunta-

Gan:pues...desde que el te acepto como su alumna tu siempre tratas de estar cerca de el jeje-dijo el conejo riendose mas-

Lian:¡sera mejor que te calles sino quieres terminar en una sopa enano!-dijo levantando su puño en forma de amenaza-

Gan: caray si que eres igual a zhuang...ok ya tenemos suficiente madera,voy al campamento -dijo el conejo alejandose a saltos rapidos, dejando sola a una felina algo enojada-

Lian:"conejo tonto el...no tiene que importale... lo que siento por el"-penso la felina yendo enojada al campamento y un poco ruborizada-

Mientras los alumnos de nuestra misteriosa figura entraban a la cueva a excepcion de cierto leopardo que vigilaba a los alrededores nuestro encapuchado pensaba sobre su plan.

?:"solo debo ser paciente,quizas lo que vaya hacer no sea correcto, pero ya no hay marcha atras...todo cambiara..nada me detendra...nisiquiera tu...po". -pensaba la figura al recordar ese panda que lo ponia cada vez mas furioso-

Gan:maestro ya llegamos y trajimos mucha madera jeje -dijo el conejo acercandose al resto de sus compañeros-

Ting: ya se estaban tardando y ¿donde esta lian?-pregunto la serpiente-

Gan:debe estar apunto de llegar se quedo un rato mas en el bosque haciendo no se que jeje -dijo el conejo riendose un poco-

Lian: ya llegue maestro -dijo en tono serio- traje madera como me lo pidio

?:buen trabajo lian y gan -dijo mirando a sus alumnos-

Feng:¿maestro que haremos ahora? -pregunto el aguila-

?:necesito recuperar mi energia chi y eso llevara mucho tiempo al menos entre unos tres o cuatro dias...mientras tanto descansen y entrenen en el campamento alrededor del perimetro que le dije a zhuang que vigilara... despues hiran turnandose cada seis horas la vigilancia,les contare el resto de mi plan pasado el tiempo cumplido -dijo en tono serio-

Feng:como ordene maestro -dijo el ave haciendo una reverencia-

?:bien...descansen mis alumnos en unos dias empezara todo -dijo la figura en tono serio-

Al pasar la mañana en el valle de la paz nuestro querido guerrero dragon seguia como siempre dormido pero cierto mono le tenia una sorpresa para despertalo.

 **Habitacion de po:**

Mono:bien si esto no sorprende a po nada lo hara -dijo mono formandole una sonrisa en su cara-

Mono habia puesto una cascara de banana en el piso donde estaba po para que despues cayera y su cara se estampara en un pastel que el habia hecho.

Mono:¡OYE PO DESPIERTA TOFU GIGANTES NOS INVADEN! -dijo mono en un grito en la oreja del panda mientras dormia, haciendo que nuestro guerrero dragon despertara de asombro-

Po: ¡AAAAAAAAH! CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS ELLOS...-es todo lo que pudo decir el panda antes de levantarse y resbalar en el suelo por la cascara de banana y caer de cara en el pastel que habia abajo de el-

Mono:jajajaja ¡en serio te la creiste amigo! jajajaja -reia mono alocadamente por la broma que le hizo a su amigo panda-

Po:¡MONOOOOO! -dijo po gritando y limpiandose la cara con sus patas-

Tigresa:¡escuchamos gritos!¡¿paso algo?! -dijo la felina en tono algo preocupado y entrando a la habitacion-

Po:no paso nada tigresa... ¡solo tipicas bromas de mono! -dijo po sonando enojado-

Tigresa:¡mono dijiste que solo despertarias a po! -dijo la felina en tono molesto-

Mono:jajaja perdon tigresa pero cuando lo vi asi de dormido... no me resisti-dijo mono limpiandose una lagrima de risa-

Vibora:supongo que cuando nos turnemos en despertar a po la proxima vez hay que descartar a mono -dijo vibora entrando ala habitacion y mirando a mono con cara enojada-

Mono:veo que ya nadie tolera una broma jeje -dijo el primate tratando de dejar de reir-

Mantis:po espero que soportes a mono hasta ser un maestro en su estilo -dijo el insecto tratando de animarlo-

Grulla:supongo que mono no se lo tomara en serio -dijo grulla mirando al primate-

Mono:tranquilo grulla cuando se trate de entrenarlo sere serio,despues de todo si pudo hacerlo mantis yo tambien podre -dijo mono con una sonrisa-

Mantis:¡oye! -dijo el pequeño insecto sintiendose algo insultado-

Shifu:alumnos,si el maestro mono termino de ''despertar'' a po vayan todos a la cocina,hoy el guerrero dragon comienza un nuevo entrenamiento -dijo el panda rojo sonando seriamente-

Tigresa:si maestro shifu -dijo tigresa dirigiendose a la cocina como el resto de los cinco dejando solos a dos pandas de diferente especie-

Shifu:po -dijo seriamente-

Po:¿si maestro? -pregunto el panda-

Shifu:trata de aprender rapido el estilo de mono... presiento...que algo malo esta por llegar-dijo el maestro shifu sonando algo preocupado-

Po:¿porque dice eso maestro shifu? -pregunta el panda en el mismo tono-

Shifu:po cuando te conte que habia obtenido la paz interior te habia dicho antes que podia sentir el flujo del universo y senti algo en la noche algo...inusual y... poderoso a la vez -dijo el panda sonando mas preocupado-

Po:maestro no tiene porque preocuparse ¿quien podria ser mas barbaro que el guerrero dragon? -dijo sonando algo confiado en sus palabras-

Shifu: espero que asi sea panda por ahora ve a desayunar junto con tus compañeros te espera un dia con el maestro mono -dijo el panda rojo yendose de la habitacion de su alumno y dirigiendose ala cocina-

Po:¿"estara conectado con los sueños que e tenido anteriormente con lo que sintio el maestro shifu"? -penso el panda algo preocupado-

Po:espero que no -dijo el panda en un murmullo-

 **Fin del capitulo 7**

 **Bueno este capitulo no se que esperar asi que comenten haber que les parecio y por lo que veo mi oc se acerca jeje nos vemos amigos :)**


	8. Capitulo 8:el estilo mono

**Hola a todos! bueno este es el capitulo 8 y empieza el entrenamiento de po con el estilo mono veamos como le va jeje en 3...2...1...YA!**

 **Capitulo 8:el estilo mono**

 **En la cocina:**

Nuestro guerrero dragon se encontraba yendo a la cocina pensando sobre lo que le habia dicho el maestro shifu, pero al poco tiempo al recordar su futuro entrenamiento con mono prefirio dejarlo a un lado ya que tenia como promesa ser maestro de todos los estilos de kung fu.

Po:"tengo que dejar de preocuparme por nada y concentrarme en el entrenamiento... despues de todo, fue solo un sueño...horrible" -penso po entrando despues a la cocina viendo a su maestro y los cinco furiosos sentados en la mesa-

Tigresa:¿po estas bien? te noto preocupado -dijo la felina viendo a po estando algo serio-

Po:si estoy bien tigresa, solo que estaba pensando en el entrenamiento de mono-dijo po tratando de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible-

Tigresa:"se que algo te pasa po, pero ¿que sera tan importante como para estarme ocultandome algo?...mmm...tendre que vigilarte mas de cerca panda" -penso la felina- esta bien po, solo procura aprender rapido con mono.

Po:¡claro tigresa sere mas barbaro, te lo prometo!-dijo po animandose un poco y dandole una sonrisa a su amiga-

Mono:amigo espero que estes listo, mi estilo dependera que tan rapido entiendas mis movimientos jeje -dijo mono sonriendole-

Po:¿a que te refieres mono? -pregunto po estando confuso-

Mono:ya lo veras po, cuando terminemos de desayunar y vayamos al salon de entrenamiento -dijo el primate riendose un poco-

Mantis:"esto sera divertido de ver jeje"-penso el insecto con una risita saliendo de el-

Grulla:"debio elegir a otro de nosotros, ahora mono de seguro le hara bromas todo el dia"-penso grulla imaginando todo lo que le haria pasar a su amigo panda-

Vibora:mono solo toma en serio las cosas por una vez en tu vida y entrena bien a po-dijo vibora con una mirada de enojo-

Tigresa:mejor que lo haga -dijo tigresa tronandose los nudillos despues-

Mono:tran...tranquila ti...tigresa te prometo entrenar bien a po -dijo mono algo asustado-

Tigresa:mas te vale primate -dijo la felina con algo de enojo-

Shifu:tranquila maestra tigresa estoy seguro que el maestro mono sera responsable en el aprendizaje de po despues de todo es eso...un maestro -dijo shifu tranquilamente-

Mono:le aseguro maestro shifu que po aprendera rapido mi estilo -dijo alegremente-

Shifu:espero que asi sea maestro mono -dijo el panda rojo sonando serio-

Po:bueno creo que me pondre a preparar el desayuno -dijo el panda alegremente-

Mantis:¡solo eso queria oir amigo! no hay mejor forma de empezar el dia que con tu comida-dijo manits sonando ansioso-

Shifu:bien alumnos me retiro, hire a meditar en la gruta del dragon, si me necesitan estare alli, continuen con su entrenamiento una vez finalizado su desayuno -dijo el panda rojo antes de irse-

Po:si maestro -dijo el panda y los cinco furiosos con una reverencia-

 **Salon de entrenamiento:**

despues de que po cocinara el desayuno para todos, el se dirigio al salon de entrenamiento acompañado de su nuevo maestro, dejando al resto de los cinco furiosos entrenando a un lado alejado del salon ya que mono dijo que necesitaba la arena para entrenar con su nuevo alumno.

Mono:muy bien po estas listo para aprender mi estilo? -pregunto su amigo con una sonrisa-

Po:siempre mono...¡esto sera barbaro! -dijo po alegremente-

Mono:jeje bien po,seguro mantis te habra contado un poco de su estilo antes de empezar a entrenarte asi que yo hare lo mismo -dijo el primate tratando de sonar un poco serio-

Po:te escucho amigo -dijo el panda poniendo atencion en su nuevo maestro-

Mono:bien po, mi estilo se basa en ser impredecible y golpear rapido,sorprender a tu enemigo con ello como tu mejor arma,asi no son capaces de adivinar cuando sera tu proximo ataque o para confundirlo para asi atacarlo con todo lo que tienes -dijo mono sonando un poco serio-

Po:eso suena barbaro mono pero ¿como hare para aprender todo eso?-pregunto el guerrero dragon con una sonrisa de emocion-

Mono:po cuando nos contaste sobre como era la forma de atacar de tu estilo panda se me dio una idea para que aprendieras este estilo de forma mas rapida cuando me eligieras como maestro -dijo mono con una sonrisa-

Po:¡¿enserio?! yo pense que mi estilo te parecia como un payaso para ti -dijo po sonando un poco molesto-

Mono:jajaja en parte si, pero esa forma de ser tuya sera lo que necesitamos para que aprendas mas rapido -dijo mono con una risa saliendo de el-

Po:¿que tienes en mente mono?-pregunto po un poco confuso-

Mono:pues gracias a mantis la velocidad ya no sera un problema ya que te mueves mas rapido que antes,asi que solo hay que mejorar tu forma de golpear para adaptarla a tu velocidad,para ello tendremos un combate -dijo mono con una sonrisa y poniendose en posicion de pelea-

Po:¡barbaro! siempre estoy listo para un poco de kung fu mono -dijo po haciendo lo mismo-

Mono:muy bien po, pero primero, mientras comere esta banana mientras me atacas -dijo tranquilamente el primate mientras sacaba la fruta de su bolsillo y la pelaba-

Po:¡¿que?! mono no me subestimes -dijo po mientras corria hacia su nuevo maestro para atacarlo-

mientras nuestro panda corria hacia el maestro mono,el primate parecia estar comiendo tranquilamente hasta que termino su banana y tiro la cascara al suelo haciendo que po resvalara.

Mono:jajaja te dije po que habia que ser sorpresivo -dijo mono mientras se ria de como se habia caido el panda-

Po:maldicion eso... dolio...¡ya veras mono! -dijo po un poco molesto-

mientras que po intentaba golpear a mono el tan solo esquivaba sus ataques mientras lo hacia enojar cada vez mas con darle cachetazos en la cara riendose mas y mas fuerte de el.

Mono:jajaja ¿que pasa po?¿es todo lo que tiene el barbabaro guerrero dragon? -decia mientras reia como loco-

Po:¡basta! veamos como te va con mi velocidad del estilo mantis -dijo po poniendose en posicion y perdiendo la paciencia poco a poco-

Mono:"jaja ya me imaginaba que harias eso" -penso mono mientras ponia una de sus manos en su bolsillo esperando al panda-

Po:"aqui voy" -dijo po en su mente corriendo hacia mono nuevamente a una velocidad mas alta-

Mientras que po se acercaba mas y mas a mono parecia que el primate esperaba el momento adecuado para atacar hasta que...

Mono:"te tengo" -dijo en su mente el primate,sacando de su bolsillo otra cascara de banana cuando po ya casi estaba al lado de el-

Sin esperar ese movimiento po resbalaba a gran velocidad estrellandose contra la pared del salon de entrenamiento dejandolo despues adolorido,confuso y mareado.

Po:¡auch mi cabeza...no perdere...contra...ti...¡mono! -dijo el panda estando muy mareado-

Mono:bueno po creo que me toca a mi jeje -dijo el primate mientras corria a po y acercaba su puño derecho hacia la cara de el, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacer su ataque, se paro en seco dejando algo confundido al panda-

Po:¿porque...no...atacas? -preguntaba el panda siguiendo estado mareado y confuso-

Mono:porque termino el combate amigo jeje, es tiempo de que te explique tus errores-dijo mono con una sonrisa-

Po:¡¿errores?! -pregunto el guerrero dragon algo sorprendido-

Mono:jeje si amigo pues veras...para que perdieras en este combate lo que hiciste fue el error de subestimarme -dijo mono mirando al panda- quizas no lo escuchaste de shifu ayer cuando estabas noqueado, pero aprender un nuevo estilo te hizo bajar la guardia descuidandote mas en tus movimientos y en tu forma de pelear.

Po:eso no es cierto mono yo nunca seria asi -dijo po sonando algo enojado-

Mono:otra cosa po, mi estilo se basa también en hacer que mi enemigo pierda la concentracion en la pelea al igual a tu estilo panda, pero a diferencia de el, mis movimientos son engañozos haciendo que perdieras de vista cuales eran mis verdaderas inteciones o mis verdaderos ataques -dijo mono sonando un poco serio-

Po:eso quiere decir que... -dijo el panda sin poder terminar la frase-

Mono:que te enfrentaste alguien que usa casi el mismo estilo que tu, por eso dije antes que seria mas facil de aprender mi estilo que cuando estuviste con mantis,pero veo que enfrentar a alguien que pelea casi igual que tu...veo te cuesta mas, pero tranquilo amigo es cuestion de que te muestre como es el estilo mono mas profundamente -dijo el primate con una sonrisa-

Po:gracias mono en serio...no pense que diria esto pero...eres un buen maestro amigo -dijo po alegrmente-

Mono:jeje gracias po ahora sigamos con el entrenamiento -dijo mono poniendose en posicion de pelea-

Po:¿claro amigo ahora que haras? -pregunta el guerero dragon poniendose en posicion-

Mono:pues como veras mi estilo es muy energico po y es un poco de moverse mas que tu estilo panda, asi que te enseñare a ser movimientos falsos y a moverte mas en forma sorpresiva asi perfeccionaras mi estilo - dijo el primate-

Po:¡barbaro! -dijo el panda alegremente-

Mono:jeje bien empezemos amigo -dijo mono antes de empezar a pelear con po-

Mientras en un bosque de bambu alejado del valle de la paz...

 **Bosque de bambu:**

Gan:esto es demasiado aburrido... ¡quiero enfrentarme a alguien ya! -exijio el pequeño conejo algo irritado-

Lian:¡ya callate gan! sabes muy bien que no puedes irte de este lugar hasta que el maestro nos diga que hacer -dijo la felina estando enojada-

Gan:¡pero esto es demasido aburrido!... asi jamas podre jugar usando mi estilo conejo con esos cinco inutiles o como dijo el maestro jejeje -dijo el conejo riendo y sonando ansioso-

Lian:siendo los cinco furiosos de aqui yo no me confiaria gan,despues de todo son maestro del kung fu -dijo sonando algo seria la felina anaranjada-

Gan:de seguro podremos vencerlos jeje, nuestro maestro es el mejor de todos,no hay nadie que enseñe kung fu mejor que el,ademas ¿que podrian hacer esos cinco inutiles?apuesto que nisiquiera saben utilizar su energia chi jeje -dijo el pequeño conejo engreidamente-

Lian:no tienes remedio...hire a entrenar con ting,te recomiendo que hagas lo que te pidio nuestro maestro y nos imites -dijo la felina estando irritada y dirigiendose a entrenar-

 **mientras adentro de la cueva...**

?:feng tengo una tarea especial para ti -dijo la figura de negro sonando serio-

Feng:¿que desea maestro? -pregunto el ave en forma curiosa-

?:necesito que verifiques nuestra posicion ahora mismo,mira por los alrededores si vez alguna aldea o aldeano y que te diga que tan cerca estamos del valle de la paz,luego vuelve aqui sin que te vean -dijo la figura sonando muy seriamente-

Feng:como ordene maestro pero ¿porque no quiere que se entere el resto del equipo? -pregunto el aguila-

?:sabes como reaccionaria gan si se enterara que te deje salir del perimetro de la cueva y a el no,ademas necesito el resto aqui alerta y no es necesario preocuparlos por pequeños detalles.

Feng:entendido maestro,volvere lo mas rapido posible-dijo el ave antes de salir de la cueva y alejandose volando de la ubicacion de sus compañeros y maestro-

?:"solo unos dias mas...solo unos dias mas" -penso la figura antes de volver a meditar en silencio-

 **Palacio de jade:**

al pasar un dia en el salon de entrenamiento,el guerrero dragon se adaptaba al nuevo estilo de mono ya que poco a poco en sus encuentros se acostumbraba mas a sus sorpresas y formas de golpear,incluso se diria que po ya tenia memorizado su estilo.

Mono:bien po veo que mi estilo se te esta dando bien,supongo que por ser casi parecido al estilo panda lograste aprenderlo rapido jeje -dijo mono con una sonrisa-

Po:¿que puedo decir mono? siempre sere barbaro jejeje -dijo po al escuchar los halagos de su nuevo maestro-

Mono:bien po un ultimo combate -dijo mono antes de ponerse en posicion de pelea-

Po:siempre listo mono -dijo el panda sonando muy confiado-

Al empezar el encuentro mono ataco primero a po un golpe hacia su cara con la mano derecha pero cuando estuvo apunto de golpearlo se paro en seco su golpe y ataco con la mano izquierda como movimiento sorpresa,pero para sorpresa de mono po pudo ver atravez del engaño y pudo parar el ataque del primate sosteniendo la mano.

Mono:jeje bien po lo detectaste a tiempo -dijo con una sonrisa el primate-

Po:ahora me toca -dijo el panda-

Po sostuvo la mano de mono con fuerza y lo empujo con su barriga despues lanzandolo por los aires y para sorprensa de mono despues le lanzo una patada voladora llevando al primate a donde habia una cascara de banana haciendo resvalar despues y estrellarse en la pared del salon de entranamiento.

Po:jajaja ahora si veo lo gracioso de tus bromas mono jajaja -decia el panda mientras reia bien fuerte-

Mono:¡ya veras po! -dijo el primate mientras llenaba el campo de cascaras de bananas por todo la arena-

Po:"mmm esto sera dificil pero puedo hacerlo" -penso el guerrero dragon mientras se movia para todos lados como un primate para no pisar las cascaras que habia dejado mono por todo el lugar-

Mono:"jeje veo que lo lograste po,incluso mas rapido que con mantis"-penso muy felizmente su amigo con una sonrisa-

Po:¡ahora si te tengo mono! -dijo el panda estando al lado de su amigo-

Mono:pues veamos como golpeas guerrero dragon jeje -dijo mono poniendose en una posicion defensiva-

Po al acercarse a mono lo engañaba en cada ataque,si parecia que atacaba con su puño derecho,atacaba en realidad con el izquierdo,y si queria darle una patada tan solo lo distraia burlandose de el para que no se fijara en sus movimientos.

Po:¿que pasa macaco? ¿no puedes con mi barbarosidad? jajaja -reia el panda haciendo que mono se le saliera una lagrima de felicidad al ver como po se comportaba casi como el-

Mono:terminamos po -dijo mono aplaudiendo un poco-

Po:¡¿QUE?! -pregunto el panda en shock

Mono:dije que terminamos amigo,ya no tengo nada mas que enseñarte, ya haces movimientos sorpresa tal y como yo los hago,ademas te mueves de la misma forma que lo haria un primate -dijo sonriendole felizmente-

Po:¡¿hablas en serio mono?! -pregunto el panda algo emocionado-

Mono:claro po,esas cascaras de banana que lanzaba alrededor de la arena no era tan solo para que perdieras la paciencia, sino para que las esquivaras y te movieras de la misma forma que lo haría yo.

Po:eso quiere decir que... -es todo lo que pudo decir el panda pero formandole una sonrisa mas grande-

Mono:eres un maestro del estilo mono,felicidades amigo -dijo mono haciendole una reverencia en forma de respeto-

Po:esto...es...¡BARBARO! jajaja que bien ¡lo logre!-decia po mientras saltaba de felicidad al dominar un estilo mas-

Mono:jaja pues bien amigo vamos con los demas ahora, tienes que pensar seriamente a cual del resto de los cinco faltantes tienes que elegir para que sea tu nuevo maestro de seguro estan esperando a que cocines ya que es la hora jeje-dijo mono felizmente-

Po: oooo es cierto mono, pero me pregunto...¿a quien podre elegir?...mmmm...bien creo que lo pensare mas tarde mientras vayamos a la cocina amigo tengo hambre jeje -dijo po felizmente-

Mono:te sigo po, pero primero...mira arriba en el techo ¿que es eso?-dijo mono apuntando arriba del techo del salon de entranamiento-

Po:¿que es lo que apuntas mono? -pregunto el panda mirando arriba donde apuntaba el primate-

Mono:solo mira amigo -dijo el primate mientras veia al panda mirar arriba del techo y poner despues una cascara de banana adelante del panda distraido-

Po:yo no veo nada mono ¿estas seguro de ver algo? -pregunto el panda algo confuso-

Mono:mmm quizas me equivoque...ahora vamos ya no te entrenare mas y tengo hambre jeje -dijo el primate riendo un poco y dirigiendose la cocina-

Po:que raro...me pregunto que... -es todo lo que pudo decir el panda antes de dar un paso y resbalar por la cascara de banana haciendo que se ayera de cara en el suelo-

Mono:jajajaja dije que no te entrenaria mas po...no que te dejaria de hacer bromas jajajaja -dijo el primate corriendo a la cocina-

Po:¡MONOOOOOO! -grito nuestro panda mientras perseguia a su amigo-

 **Fin del capitulo 8**

 **Bueno parece que el estilo de mono a terminado jeje por suerte para po ¿pero cual estilo continuara ahora?supongo que se sabra en el siguente capitulo, nos vemos amigos amigos :)**


	9. Capitulo 9:una leopardo solitaria

**¡Bueno la historia continua y este es el capitulo 9 asi que, empecemos!**

 **Capitulo 9:una leopardo solitaria**

 **Pequeño pueblo de china:**

Mientras en un pueblo lejano de nuestro querido guerrero dragon y el valle de la paz, una Leopardo moteada de ojos color verde jade, trataba de conseguir algo para comer pero por desgracia para ella ya no tenia dinero.

Leopardo:"demonios ya tengo hambre...ojala pudiera comprar un tazon grande de fideos o al menos unos dumplings" -penso la felina con un suspiro al final-

De pronto se escucha entre tanta multitud un cocodrilo gritar en una arena de pelea con un rinoceronte bien grande y musculoso al lado de el.

Cocodrilo:¿QUIEN SE ANIMARA PARA PELEAR CON EL PODEROSO TAO? ¡LA RECOMPENSA POR ENFRENTARLO Y DERROTARLO SERA DE QUINIENTOS YUANES! -gritaba en cocodrilo con entusiasmo-

Leopardo:"¡¿quinientos?! ¡genial! con eso sera mas que suficiente para comer durante mucho tiempo,es hora de patear traseros"-penso la felina formandole una sonrisa en sus labios-

Tao:¿NADIE SE ANIMARA? VEO QUE TODOS SON MUY COBARDES JAJAJA -gritaba el rinoceronte de forma engreida-

Toda la multitud se quedo muda al saber que nadie podria vencer a alguien tan grande y fuerte, hasta que cierta felina se acerco y dijo...

Leopardo:¡YO LO HARE! -dijo gritando con voz desafiante y subiendo a la arena-

La multitud entera se quedo con ojos bien abiertos al escuchar las palabras de la felina y todos la miraban de lo valiente que era al enfrentar a ese rinoceronte.

Tao:jajaja ¿tu niña? ¿no crees que te estas confiando?-dijo el rinoceronte riendose de la felina-

Todos miraban a la leopardo detalladamente y veian que tenia puesto un traje de pelea color verde jade como sus ojos, con detalles de flores de loto y unos pantalones blancos.

Leopardo:va lo mismo para ti bruto ¿o acaso me tienes miedo? -dijo la felina riendose al final de la frase-

Al escuchar esas palabras desafiantes de la hembra,miraban como el rinoceronte se habia enojado por lo que habia dicho ella ,y respondio al instante a tal comentario.

Tao:pequeña insolente, ahora si no tendre piedad al enfrentarme contigo -dijo el rinoceronte poniendose despues en posicion de pelea-

Leopardo:nunca te la pedi,ahora muestrame como peleas que ya tengo hambre -dijo la felina poniendo se posicion de ataque-

Cocodrilo:bien si estan listos...¡empiezen! -dijo el cocodrilo para comenzar el encuentro entre los dos combatientes-

Al salir esas palabras el rinoceronte empezo a correr y fue atacar a la felina, pero ella se quedo quieta esperandolo para poder atacarlo en una abertura.

Leopardo:"bien este tonto no sabra que lo golpeo" -penso la felina al ver que el rinoceronte se acercaba mas y mas a ella-

Tao:¡eres mia! -dijo el rinoceronte dirigiendo su ataque a la felina sin darse cuenta que ella de un salto se puso atras del rinoceronte y lo golpeo por la espada con una patada-

Leopardo:si es todo lo que tienes mejor que me den el dinero ahora,no podras ganarme asi -dijo la felina sonando algo engreida-

Tao:¡ya veras! -dijo el rinoceronte tratando despues golpearla pero sin importar cuanto intentara ella esquivaba todos sus ataques o los paraba-

Leopardo:ya me estas cansando del aburrimiento...¿no prefieres rendirte?-dijo la felina mirandolo al rinoceronte con cara de decepcion-

Tao:¡jamas!¡no perdere contra ti! -dijo sonando fastidiado y tratando de golpear a la felina pero sin resultado alguno ya que ella tan solo esquivaba sus golpes haciendo que se cansara mucho-

Leopardo:jaja veo que te cansaste,entonces me toca a mi -dijo la felina dando un salto y lanzandole una patada voladora al rinoceronte en el estomago, y luego con sus puños ataco la cara de el,por ultimo dandole una patada en las piernas para que perdiera equilibrio al tratar de pararse.

Tao:¡demonios! eres como un monstruo -dijo el rinoceronte tocandose las partes del cuerpo afectadas por los golpes de la felina con mucho dolor-

Al escuchar esas palabras,la leopardo de las nieves se tenso y su cara que solo mostraba antes confianza y un poco de burla hacia el rinoceronte, se convirtio en una llena de ira.

Leopardo:¿como... me... LLAMASTE? -pregunto la felina en forma de grito al final de la frase que dijo el rinoceronte-

Tao:lo que escuchaste loca...eres... un... mons... -es todo lo que pudo articular el rinoceronte antes de que nuestra felina lo golpeara a una velocidad increible en todas las partes del cuerpo llenadose cada vez mas de ira por las palabras que le dijo-

Leopardo:¡VUELVE A LLAMARME DE ESA FORMA, Y TE JURO QUE LO QUE TE HICE HOY SERA UN SIMPLE JUEGO DE NIÑOS, TONTO! -grito la felina en un rugido al rinoceronte estando casi desmayado por la golpiza que el recibio de ella-

Cocodrilo:la...la ganadora... es...es...espera...nunca supimos tu nombre ¿cual es amiga? -pregunto el cocodrilo a la felina estando muy sorprendido, de ver como vencio al rinoceronte sin ningun esfuerzo-

Leopardo:mi nombre es luna -dijo con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos que no eran notorias pero igual se las seco con sus patas-

Cocodrilo:entiendo...¡LA GANADORA ES LUNA! -grito el cocodrilo sorprendiendo despues al publico de como dejo ella al rinoceronte tirado en el suelo-

Luna:creo que me deben algo -dijo la felina en tono serio-

Cocodrilo: oooo cierto, disfruta tu recompensa chica...te la ganaste -dijo el cocodrilo dandole un saco lleno de yuanes-

Luna:gracias -dijo luna pero sonando un poco triste al recordar esas palabras que le dijo el rinoceronte -no soy un...monstruo - se le escucho decir en un susurro casi inaudible pero haciendo que unas pequeñas lagrimas de nuevo salieran de sus ojos-

Cocodrilo:bien si me disculpas tengo que llevar al hospital a mi amigo, si que le diste una paliza jeje -dijo el cocodrilo al mirar como estaba el rinoceronte-

Luna:la proxima vez le hira peor si me vuelve hablar asi -dijo la felina sonando molesta-

Cocodrilo:tranquila por como lo golpeaste,recordara que tiene que cuidar su boca-dijo el cocodrilo alejandose despues hasta donde estaba su amigo tirado-

Luna:"bien al menos ya tengo el dinero para comer algo pero... ese tonto...con lo que dijo...ya me quito el hambre" -penso la felina con un suspiro de tristeza saliendo de ella al final-

conejo:señorita la felicito por pelear tan bien -dijo un pequeño conejo atras de ella con sus hermanitos-

la leopardo al voltearse pudo ver que eran cuatro conejitos de por lo menos cinco o cuatro años de edad y por lo que veia tenian hambre.

Luna:gracias lindura, pero ese feo rinoceronte no era un oponente digno para mi -dijo la felina sonriendole a los conejos-

Coneja:¿en serio? todo lo que hizo fue mas que barbaro -dijo la conejita saltando y tratando de hacer una patada de kung fu-

Luna:¿barbaro? -pregunto la felina en forma curiosa-

conejo:es lo que siempre dice el guerrero dragón, el maestro de kung fu que salvo a china tres veces y es el mas increible guerrero de todos los tiempos -dijo el conejo sonando muy emocionado-

La leopardo al escuchar eso salio una risilla de sus labios y mirando a los conejitos les dijo...

Luna:pues si lo ven quisiera que me lo presentaran,ya que yo pienso ser la mas increible guerrera de toda china y enfrentarlo seria algo interesante si es tan bueno en kung fu -dijo la felina mirando a los conejitos-

Conejo:¡eso seria barbaro! ver la pelea entre usted y...-es todo lo que pudo decir el conejo al escuchar su estomago rugir de hambre junto con los de sus hermanitos-

Luna:"pobrecitos,deben tener mucha hambre,se nota que no han comido hace tiempo"-penso la felina con una mirada triste -chicos quiero regalarles esto -dijo luna al mostrar su bolsa de yuanes-

conejos:¿QUE?-preguntaron en shock al escuchar lo que dijo la leopardo-

Luna:lo que escucharon,quiero darles mi premio,lo necesitan mas que yo,ademas se nota que tienen hambre por como rugen sus estomagos -dijo luna al ver como algunos de los conejitos se agarraban el estomago del hambre que tenian-

Conejo:pero...pero usted lo gano-dijo el conejo estando sorprendido-

Luna: si es cierto, pero yo decido que hacer con el,asi que tomenlo pequeños-dijo la felina moteada antes de darles su bolsa llena de yuanes-

Conejo:¡gracias señorita! -dijo el conejo antes de darle un fuerte abrazo a la felina-

Luna:por nada dulzura,ahora ve con tus hermanitos a comer algo, de seguro tienen tanta hambre como tu -dijo la felina abrazandolo y dandole una sonrisa-

Conejo:¡gracias de nuevo señorita luna! -dijo el conejito antes de ir con sus hermanos y dirigirse a los puestos de comidas cercanos,dejando a una leopardo sola y pensativa-

Luna:"bueno al menos la pelea con ese bruto rinoceronte me quito el hambre que tenia, asi que supongo que volvere a mi campamento"-penso la felina con suspiro pero poco tiempo despues formandose una sonrisa en ella al ver como los conejitos se hiban felices y con estomagos apunto de llenarse-

Mientras cerca de la aldea, un aguila se acercaba volando por los alrededores buscando señales de algun pueblo.

Feng:"debe haber alguna aldea por aqui cerca,es imposible que no haya nada despues de todo lo que e volado" -penso el aguila al recordar las ordenes de su maestro-

Al pasar cinco minutos, pudo ver un pequeño pueblo en el horizonte y por lo que veia, habia una multitud reunida al acercarse un poco mas a ella desde el cielo.

Feng:"mmm...me pregunto...¿porque hay tantas personas en ese lugar? -penso el aguila oriental con curiosidad, bajando despues a gran velocidad en picada acercandose a ellos-

Al ver tal cantidad de animales reunidos trato de preguntarle alguno que pasaba, pero despues pusos sus ojos durante unos segundos a un cocodrilo al lado de un rinoceronte muy golpeado,acercandose mas a ellos y queriendole preguntarle algunas cosasa esos dos.

Feng:disculpe por la intromisión señor,pero quisiera preguntarle ¿porque su compañero esta tan herido? -pregunto el aguila en forma curiosa al ver al rinoceronte estando muy golpeado-

Cocodrilo:pues... hace poco mi compañero tuvo un encuentro en la arena con una felina en una pelea de kung fu y por como vera...el perdio de la forma mas dolorosa -dijo el cocodrilo con tono de decepcion-

Tao:¡oye! no me mires asi...esa felina era como un mons... -es todo lo lo que pudo decir quedandose en shock y mudo el rinoceronte al recordar la palabra que le dijo la felina que nunca mas le dijera a ella-

Cocodrilo:bien tao... nos costaste quinientos yuanes...pero...parece que ella te dejo con un trauma jejeje -dijo el cocodrilo al recordar como la felina lo miraba a su amigo con ojos asesinos-

Feng:"mmm... asi que hay un maestro de kung fu aqui cerca...interesante..." -penso el aguila en tono serio-

Cocodrilo:bien amigo,¿necesitas algo mas antes de llevar a mi compañero al hospital o al menos a una cueva para esconderlo de la felina? -diji el cocodrilo en tono de burla-

Feng:si,quisiera saber dos cosas -dijo el aguila con tono serio- ¿que tan lejos estamos ahora del valle de la paz? y como segundo ¿a donde fue esa felina que mencionaste antes? -pregunto el plumifero-

Cocodrilo:bueno a la primera pregunta estamos a dos dias del valle de la paz yendo directamente al norte la segunda pregunta ¿porque te interesa ella? -pregunto el cocodrilo en tono curioso?

Feng: eso a ti no te importa solo dime ¿donde puedo encontrarla? -pregunto el aguila un poco molesto por la intromision del lagarto-

Cocodrilo:¡vaya que forma de responder! pero no quiero problemas asi que te lo dire de todas formas...esa felina llamada luna se fue hace quince minutos hacia el oeste,cerca del bosque de bambu que hay cerca por los alrededores -dijo el cocodrilo algo ofendido-

Feng:bien,mas te vale no mentirme...o volvere-dijo el aguila antes de estirarse y volar hacia donde le dijo el cocodrilo-

Cocodrilo:"vaya ese pagarraco se veia peligroso...quizas lastimo mucho a mi compañero esa leopardo pero...ojala que no la encuentre" -penso el cocodrilo un poco asustado por como volaba el aguila-

 **Bosque de bambu:**

Mientras en un bosque de bambu una leopardo hiba en solitario caminando tranquilamente a su campamento.

Luna:"esto de estar simpre sola ya siento que jamas me acostumbrare...pero bueno...mejor estar sola que mal acompañada...supongo" -penso la felina en un suspiro triste-

Al aclarar sus pensamientos y acercarandose cada vez mas a su campamento escuchaba sonidos cerca de el y se preguntaba que podria ser.

Luna:"¿que son esos sonidos? lo unico que que me imagino que podrian ser... seria que...¡no puede ser!"-penso la felina empezando a correr a cuatro patas un poco alterada-

Mientras en el cielo una cierta aguila del kung fu, buscaba por los alrededores a una cierta felina moteada para verificar sus sospechas.

Feng:bien...segun ese cocodrilo esa felina deberia de estar por aqui...pero no la veo y tampoco veo señales de ella...donde podria...¡la encontre! -dijo el aguila al ver a una felina corriendo a toda velocidad como si su vida dependiera de ello -"que raro...¿porque va tan deprisa?...sera mejor seguirla de cerca"-penso el plumifero al ver a la leopardo y acercandose a una distancia segura-

Mientras nuestra felina moteada estaba llegando a su campamento pero los sonidos que salian de alli se hacian mas fuertes asi que decidio esconderse entre los arbustos y ver que podria ser.

Luna:espero en serio que no sea lo que estoy pensando -dijo luna en tono preocupado-

Al acercarse y tratar de ver porque salian esos sonidos de alli su temor se habia cumplido cuando se asomo,eran bandidos revisando sus cosas por si habia algo valioso que robar y luego vender,eran dos cerdos,tres lobos, y un bufalo.

Luna:¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LE HACEN A MIS COSAS LADRONES?! -dijo la felina en un rugido muy alto al ver que llenaban sus sacos con las pertenencias de ella.

Lobo:vaya,vaya,que tenemos aqui...una felina con agallas jeje -dijo uno de los lobos con una mirada maliciosa-

Cerdo:jeje quizas tenga cosas mas valiosas que estas porquerias que le robamos -dijo uno de los cerdos-

Luna:¡TIENEN CINCO SEGUNDOS PARA DEVOLVERME TODO LO QUE ME QUITARON ANTES DE QUE LES ROMPA LA CARA Y LOS MANDE DIRECTAMENTE AL HOSPITAL! -grito la felina poniendose en posicion de combate-

Mientras de cerca un aguila pudo ver como se preparaba la felina para atacar a sus contrincantes estando en desventaja numerica.

Feng:"mmm esto sera interesante de ver...si ella es una maestra de kung fu...nos facilitara mas las cosas al completar nuestra mision"-penso el aguila viendo de cerca a la leopardo-

Mientras en el campamento de luna los seis bandidos la rodearon mientras ella seguia en posicion de combate-

Luna:ultima advertencia...¡devuelvan todo lo que me robaron o sufriran mucho dolor!-dijo la felina en tono enojado-

Lobo:mejor callate gatita ahora danos tus...-es todo lo que pudo decir al lobo antes de quedar noqueado al recibir un puño con todas las fuerzas de luna-

Luna:nunca... me llames...¡GATITA! -dijo en un rugido muy feroz haciendo que el resto de los bandidos la miraran con un poco de miedo-

Bufalo:¡ya basta!somos mas que ella no hay porque tener miedo -dijo el bufalo en tono desafiante y corriendo a velocidad hacia luna quien estaba furiosa-

Luna:¡acercate bruto! -dijo la leopardo en tono feroz viendo acercardose el bufalo-

Al ver como corria hacia ella,luna sostuvo al bufalo por los cuernos haciendo que cayera al suelo y tropeazara despues contra un arbol dejandolo adolorido.

Luna:bien uno menos...¿quien sigue? -dijo la felina con una mirada y sonrisa maliciosa-

al notar lo fuerte que era la felina,el resto de los bandidos discutian del miedo quien de ellos seria el siguente hasta que...

Lobo: yo lo hare -dijo otro de los lobos que quedaban-

Luna:bien esto no te dolera...tanto -dijo luna sonando con confianza-

Al atacar el lobo, luna solo esquivaba sus ataques en señal decepcion,incluso dirian que solo jugaba con el de lo patetico que eran sus golpes.

Luna:bien ya me aburriste...¡ahora quedate dormido!-dijo luna antes de lanzarle una patada voladora al lobo y golpeandolo en el estomago seguidamente con sus patas,haciendo que cayera al suelo de dolor y luego se desmayara-

Al ver los bandidos la forma en la que la felina vencio a sus compañeros a una velocidad increible,soltaron los sacos que tenian las pertenencias de ella, levantaron a sus compañeros llevandolos en sus hombros y gritaron del horror, pero una palabra que dijeron despues hizo que luna quebrara con solo oirla.

Cerdo:¡CORRAN ELLA ES PEOR QUE UN MONSTRUO! -grito uno de los cerdos antes de escapar junto con el resto-

Con tan solo escuchar esa palabra las hermosa cara de luna empezaba a llenarse de lagrimas en sus hermoso ojos de jade haciendo que gritara de rabia...

Luna:¡YO NO SOY UN MONSTRUO TONTOS! -les grito la felina con lagrimas mas grandes saliendo de ella,tapando despues su rostro entre sus patas para ocultar el dolor que le causaba escuchar siempre esa palabra-

Mientras en la sombras un aguila observo todo el encuentro y espectáculo que dio la leopardo de las nieves.

Feng:"veo que mis sospechas eran ciertas...ahora debo ir con el maestro"-penso el aguila antes de prender vuelo y dirigirse a una gran velocidad de nuevo con sus compañeros-

Al poco tiempo no mas de veinte minutos feng se acercaba a su campamento notando que un leopardo lo vigilaba de forma curiosa.

Zhuang:veo que el maestro te dejo salir del perimetro feng,de seguro te pidio que hagas una mision especial jeje -dijo el leopardo con una pequeña risa-

feng:eso no te incumbe zhuang,ahora debo hablar con el maestro, tu sigue vigilando que de seguro uno del resto de los cinco te remplazara en la guardia -dijo el ave dejando solo al leopardo y dirigiendose a la cueva donde estaba su maestro-

 **En la cueva** :

Un aguila se acercaba con noticias de su mision y venia informar otros detalles que descubrio...

?:veo que volviste feng ¿que noticias me has traido? -pregunto la figura en tono serio-

Feng:pues como me pidio maestro fui averiguar nuestra ubicacion actual hasta el valle de la paz, y me han dicho que estamos a dos dias del valle si vamos directamente al norte y descubri algo mas que podria ser de su agrado -dijo el aguila en tono serio-

?:te escucho feng -dijo la figura esperando lo que diria su alumno-

Feng:al parecer en mi busqueda de saber que tan lejos estamos de nuestro objetivo, encontre a una felina que parece ser maestra en el estilo leopardo y por lo que escuche... su nombre era luna, no esta muy lejos de nuestra ubicacion -dijo el ave seriamente-

?:mmm jamas escuche de ella pero...hiciste bien en informarme feng, ahora vuelve con tus compañeros,con la informacion que me has dado creo que cambiare mis planes -dijo la figura en tono frio-

Feng:como ordene maestro -dijo feng antes de hacerle una reverencia y salir de la cueva-

?:"esto es raro...jamas escuche de una maestra de kung fu llamada luna...pero esto facilitara mas mi trabajo jeje -penso la figura con una sonrisa saliendo de el-

 **Bosque de bambu** :

Mientras en el bosque de bambu nuestra felina moteada seguia llorando de dolor pero poco a poco su llanto paraba.

Luna:"ya...calmate...luna...se fuerte...se fuerte...no seas debil...asi jamas sera la mas increible maestra de kung fu de china" -penso la leopardo haciendo que su tristeza y llanto pararan.

Tras cinco minutos la felina moteada se tranquilizo e hizo un suspiro largo para despues recojer de nuevo las cosas que esos bandidos le habian quitado y un pensamiento le hizo dar una pequeña sonrisa.

Luna:esos tontos espero que hayan aprendido la lección de jamas meterse con las cosas de una chica,en especial con mis cosas -dijo la felina al recordar como los dejo en su encuentro-

Mientras luna acomodaba todo en su lugar en su campamento, un pensamiento la dejo en seco al recordar lo que habian dicho los conejitos que conocio en el pueblo.

Luna:"ese tal guerrero dragon seria agradable conocerlo,quizas hasta me pueda enseñar un poco de su kung fu" -penso en tono alegre- me pregunto ¿tambien sera guapo? -dijo la felina ruborizandose mucho al escuchar la pregunto que se dijo-

 **Fin del captiulo 9**

 **Bueno esta es mi oc ¡se llama luna! y tiene un temperamento muy dificil de controlar sino te cuidas pero una vez que la conoces te caera bien jeje,bueno esto es todo del capitulo 9 seguiremos en el proximo...nos vemos :)**


	10. Capitulo 10:elijo el estilo de tigresa

**¡Hola todos! bueno veo que po esta aprendiendo poco a poco todos los estilos pero todavia le falta un largo recorrido para aprenderlos y con este capitulo estara a un paso menos de lograrlo asi que ¡empecemos! :)**

 **Capitulo 10:elijo el estilo de tigresa**

Po seguia persiguiendo a mono, ya que gracias al entrenamiento de mantis cansarse ya era cosa del pasado pero esa no era la regla para cierto primate...

Mono:"demonios po enserio no se cansa...pense que hace rato perderia su rastro...sopongo que sera mejor ir a la cocina, alli con el maestro shifu y el resto de los cinco no podra hacerme nada jeje" -penso mono con una risa saliendo de el-

Po:¡esta vez si te atrapare mono! -dijo po corriendo atras del primate-

Mono:tendras que atraparme primero amigo jeje -dijo mono mientras trataba de llegar a la cocina-

Mientras en el durazno de la sabiduria una felina anaranjada estaba meditando tranquilamente y pensando en cierto panda.

 **Durazno de la sabiduria:**

Tigresa:"me pregunto ¿como le estara yendo a po con el entrenamiento de mono? tan solo espero que ese primate se tome en serio su trabajo como maestro y no se la pase bromeando con el" -penso tigresa mientras estaba en posicion de loto con un ligero gruñido saliendo de ella al pensar en esa posibilidad-

De pronto ella escucha sonidos viniendo atras de ella, dandose la vuelta repentinamente y pregundo en tono desafiante dijo...

Tigresa:¿quien anda alli? -poniendose despues en posicion de pelea-

Vibora:soy yo tigresa tranquila, no hay nadie mas aqui,solo vine hacerte compañia -dijo vibora llegando y poniendose al lado de su amiga con una sonrisa-

Tigresa: vibora ¿porque estas aqui? ¿necesitas algo? no es que no me agrade tu compañia pero pensaba meditar en solitario hoy -dijo tigresa en tono serio-

Vibora:mmm...veo que sigues pensando en el ¿o no tigresa?-digo vibora saliendo una risilla en ella-

Tigresa:¿de quien hablas vibora? yo solo estaba meditando -dijo tigresa rubirizada un poco-

Vibora:tigresa podras ocultar muchas cosas, pero cuando se trata del amor soy una experta y puedo darme cuenta cuando piensas o te preocupas por po,incluso se que te sonrojas cada vez que estas cerca de el o te hace un cumplido -dijo vibora con una sonrisa-

Tigresa al escuchar esas cosas que dijo su amiga reptil se sonrojo a un grado que ni su pelaje podria ocultar, pero para seguir aparentando ser un poco mas radical, contesto en forma calmada...

Tigresa:solo me preocupo por el,ademas po siempre hay que mantenerlo vigilado,sabes que si no lo cuidamos bien terminaria de nuevo desmayado en el salon de entrenamiento, como paso hace unos dias al no controlar su nueva habilidad de usar su energia chi por ejemplo -dijo tigresa sonando algo triste al recordar como el panda termino en la enfermeria del palacio-

Vibora:tigresa se que te preocupa po tanto como a nosotros, pero seguir ocultando lo que sientes por el, no te hara ningun bien,yo te dije antes que mantendria tu secreto guardado cuando estabamos en el salon de entrenamiento -dijo vibora mirando a tigresa que parecia algo sorprendida-

Tigresa:¿como sabes lo que siento por po? yo jamas te hable lo que sentia por el -dijo tigresa sonando seria y curiosa al saber como su amiga reptil alparecer se entero de todo lo que sentia por el panda-

Vibora:bien como primera prueba,cuando estabamos en los calabozos de gongmen lo abrazaste cuando el te dijo que shen podria saber de donde viene y quien podria ser,pero no querias dejarlo ir por temor a que muriera en el intento y le ordenaste que se quedará para mantenerlo asalvo -dijo vibora sonando seria-

Tigresa:lo hice para que no cometiera mas errores,ya que hizo que shen escapara volando -dijo tigresa obstinadamente-

Vibora:segunda prueba,cuando shen le disparo por segunda vez a po, tu lo empujaste del medio del disparo y recibiste la mayor parte del impacto a costa de tu propia vida,con tal de que el no volviera a salir herido como la primera vez en la fabrica -resalto vibora mirando a tigrea que cada vez la veia mas roja-

Tigresa:hice lo que cualquiera de ustedes hubiera hecho...proteger a un amigo -dijo tigresa al ver a vibora que parecia un poco molesta-

Vibora:por ultimo hace unos dias te vi abrazando a po como si tu vida dependiera de ello en la enfermeria mientras dormias tranquilamente sobre el -dijo vibora esperando la respuesta de su amiga-

Tigresa:¡¿QUE?! yo no estaba haciendo eso, solo estaba... - es todo lo que pudo decir la felina cuando su amiga serpiente la interrumpio derrepente-

Vibora:¡tigresa solo di la verdad! -dijo la serpiente con tono molesto-

Tigresa: ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡LO AMO! ¿ESTAS FELIZ? -grito la tigresa en forma molesta y tapandose la boca despues con sus patas repentinamente y dejandola en shock con ojos bien abiertos al escuchar lo que le grito a su amiga reptil-

Vibora:ahora si estoy feliz -dijo vibora formandose una sonrisa mas grande en ella- solo queria que confesaras primero lo que sentias por el a ti misma, antes de que alguno de los dos lo hiciera con el otro -dijo vibora con una risilla saliendo de ella-

Tigresa:¿a que te refieres con eso vibora? -pregunto tigresa estando muy colorada todavia por la confesion que le hizo a su amiga tan repentinamente hace poco-

Vibora:pues...no me extrañaria que po sintiera lo mismo por ti tigresa -dijo vibora alegremente-

Tigresa:¿que? ¿estas segura vibora ? -pregunto tigresa sonando un poco ansiosa y alegre-

Vibora:estoy casi segura tigresa...despues de todo...para po eres su favorita -dijo de forma alegre la serpiente-

Al escuchar esas palabras tigresa se le formo una sonrisa en su rostro reflejando una alegria que no habia experimentado desde hace años,quizas desde que el maestro shifu la habia adoptado y alejado de ese orfanato.

Tigresa:"¿sera posible que po... me ame?" -penso la felina en la posibilidad de que asi fuera haciendo que su corazon se acelerara un poco e imaginara estar de pareja con el-

 **Cocina del palacio:**

Mientras en la cocina del palacio de jade,mono seguia siendo perseguido por un panda pero al notar que no habia nadie mas las preguntas se formaron en ellos al llegar.

Mono: jajaja no me atraparas po,nadie puede detener al...hey...¿donde estan todos?-dijo mono parandose en seco al entrar a la cocina al ver que no habia nadie en ella-

Po:¡te tengo mono! ahora si me las vas a pa...hey...¿porque esta tan vacia la cocina?¿no deberian de estar todos aqui? despues de todo es hora de comer -dijo po atras del primate sonando algo preocupado al ver que no habia nadie-

Grulla:asi que al fin terminaron de entrenar -dijo grulla llegando atras de ellos-

Po:grulla ¿donde estan todos? no deberian de estar aqui? -pregunto el panda-

Grulla:pues como ustedes dos estaban tardando en entrenar en el salon, decidimos entre todos que hoy almorzariamos una vez ustedes terminaran -dijo grulla sonando sincero- asi que...diganme ¿como les fue en su entrenamiento? -pregunto grulla con curiosidad-

Mono:jeje pues amigo te sorprendera saber que...¡po aprendio mi estilo de pelea! -dijo el primate sonando alegre y sorprendiendo mucho a grulla-

Grulla:¡¿QUE?! pero...solo paso un dia desde que entrenaron juntos en el salon de entranamiento...¡¿como hizo po para aprenderlo tan rapido?! -pregunto grulla queriendo saber la contestacion que le darian-

Po:pues digamos que soy...¡barbaro! -dijo po sonando muy alegre-

Mono:jeje lo que dijo amigo jeje -dijo mono riendose pero sonando orgulloso-

Grulla:eso quiere decir que...¿tendras que elegir a otro de nosotros po?-pregunto grulla en forma curiosa-

Po:pues supongo que si grulla,todavia no tengo idea de quien de ustedes elegire, pero estoy seguro que decidire pronto -dijo el guerrero dragon con una sonrisa-

Grulla:esta bien po,mientras deberias ir a buscar a las chicas,vibora me dijo antes que hiria a ver a tigresa y mantis creo que estaba meditando en el salon de los heroes -dijo el ave-

Mono: yo hire por nuestro pequeño amigo para avisarle que terminamos nuestro entrenamiento y que ya podemos almorzar -dijo el primate dirigiendose al salon de los heroes a buscar al insecto-

Po:entonces yo hire por tigresa y vibora pero ¿donde estan grulla? -pregunto el panda con curiosidad-

Grulla:supongo que deben de estar en el durazno de la sabiduria,puedes buscar alli primero po,mientras hire por el maestro shifu estoy seguro que debe estar en la gruta del dragon haciendo lo mismo -dijo el ave dirigiendose a donde estaba su maestro-

Po:ok grulla nos vemos despues -dijo el panda antes de salir de la cocina-

Mientras en el durazno de la sabiduria una tigresa de bengala y una serpiente seguian hablando.

 **Durazno de la sabiduria** :

Vibora:tigresa se que amas a po pero...¿porque no se lo dices antes de que sea tarde?

Tigresa:¿a que te refieres con eso vibora ? -pregunto tigresa estando todavia un poco sonrojada-

Vibora:pues...como veras po es demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta cuando alguien siente o quiere algo con el...o incluso es demasiado timido para confesar algo como eso,asi que me imagino que si no das tu el primer paso para decirle lo que sientes...quizas...otra chica que conozca el... lo haga ella primero -dijo vibora sonando un poco preocupada-

Al escuchar esas palabras tigresa se tenso y un ligero gruñido salio de ella, imaginar a po estando con otra chica era algo que le hacia sentir rabia,tristeza,angustia y otras emociones para las que nunca espero sentir, ya que ella toda su vida se la paso ignorandolas tratando de ser lo mas radical posible.

Tigresa:¡NO HAY FORMA DE QUE PO TERMINE CON OTRA CHICA!-dijo en un rugido amenazador sorprendiendo a vibora por la forma en la que actua su mejor amiga-

Vibora:¡tigresa calmate! respira profundo,dije que solo era una posibilidad,ademas el a actuado de forma algo...cercana contigo digamos -dijo vibora tratando de calmar a tigresa enfurecida-

Tigresa:¿porque dices eso vibora? -pregunto tigresa todavia un poco enojada por el comentario de vibora que dijo sobre po, pero calmandose un poco en su tono poco a poco-

Vibora:pues digamos que en estos dias po no a mejorado en su kung fu y aprendiendo nuestros estilos de pelea solamente gracias a su talento -dijo en vibora sonando en tono sincero-

Tigresa:¿que quieres decir con eso vibora? ¿acaso hay algo mas que hace que po aprenda mas rapido? -pregunto tigresa en tono confuso y curioso-

Vibora:si tigresa y lo estoy viendo ahora mismo -dijo con una sonrisa-

Tigresa:¿que? yo no lo veo -dijo estando mas confusa todavia-

Vibora:eres tu tigresa -dijo la serpiente mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa mas grande-

Tigresa al escuchar esas palabras se sorprendio y su cara notaba una confusion mas grande todavia pero para aclarar sus dudas quizo preguntarle de nuevo a su amiga.

Tigresa:¿porque piensas eso vibora? yo nunca lo e notado antes -dijo la felina en tono serio-

Vibora:lo digo porque cuando le pregunte a mantis hace unos dias como hiba el entrenamiento con po, me dijo que cuando menciono tu nombre a el, magicamente empezo a poner mas entusiasmo y corria a mas velocidad -dijo la serpiente alegremente- asi que supuse que al pensar en ti, el se motivo mas en mejorar e impresionarte.

Al escuchar eso la felina anaranjada se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro y algo calido brotaba de ella en su pecho,dejandola con un sentimiento que hace mucho no sentia en su corazon...felicidad.

Vibora:bueno tigresa dije lo que tenia que decir...si soy sincera esta charla queria tenerla hace mucho tiempo contigo,pero ahora dependera solo de ti en decirle a po o no lo que sientes por el -dijo vibora antes de dar la vuelta y ver un panda acercandose-

Po:hola chicas que bueno que las encontre,solo vine a decirles que terminamos de entrenar mono y yo asi que ya pueden ir a la cocina,preparare el almuerzo en un segundo -dijo po alegremente-

Vibora:gracias po por avisarnos,me caeria bien algo de comer ahora mismo-dijo vobora mirando al panda con una sonrisa y dirigiendose despues a la cocina-

Po:bueno tigresa vienes o... -es todo lo que po pudo decir, al ver a su amiga como en estado de shock y quieta con una cara de asombro-

Tigresa:"¿yo...hago que po...sea mejor en... kung fu?" -penso la felina muy sonrojada sin escuchar lo que le habia dicho el panda-

Po:¿tigresa estas? -pregunto el panda moviendo su mano de un lado a otro enfrente de la felina para ver si reaccionaba-

Tigresa: yo...yo estoy bien po...¿que me decias? -dijo tigresa reaccionando al ver al panda que tenia puesta una sonrisa en ella-

Po:decia que mono y yo terminamos de entrenar y que ya pueden venir a la cocina a almorzar que ya preparare la comida -dijo el guerrero dragon viendo a la felina en tono curioso-

Tigresa:gra...gracias por el aviso po -dijo la felina sonrojada viendo como el panda la miraba-

Po:¿tigresa te encuentras bien? te noto algo roja ¿estas enferma? -dijo el panda en tono preocupado-

Tigresa:estoy bien po no es nada de que preocuparse -dijo la felina tratando de sonar calmada-

Po:bueno...entonces me alegra que escuchar eso tigresa verte mal es algo que no querria jamas -dijo el panda abriendo muchos sus ojos al escuchar lo que dijo y tapandose la boca repentinamente-

Tigresa:¡¿que dijiste po?! -pregunto la felina estando sonrojada.

Po: que...ya...¡preparare el almuerzo! eso...asi que...te espero en la cocina tigresa -dijo el guerrero dragon apresuradamente corriendo de nuevo al palacio- "¡¿porque dije eso?! y ¡¿porque me siento tan nervioso cuando estoy con ella?!" -penso el panda estando algo sonrojado mientras corria-

Mientras en el durazno tigresa seguia estando algo conmovida y en shock por lo que le habia dicho po.

Tigresa:"po...sera cierto...¿que me amas?" -penso la felina mientras hiba caminando hacia la cocina del palacio y unas palabras salieron de ella mientras lo hacia haciendo que sonriera al haber esa posibilidad - ojala que si -dijo en apenas en un murmullo-

 **Cocina:**

po ya habia terminado de cocinar pero mientras en la cocina el resto de los cinco furiosos y el maestro shifu estaban esperando a tigresa para que se uniera a ellos,el silencio era notorio asi que un cierto panda rojo pregunto algo al guerrero dragon.

Shifu:po quisiera preguntarte ¿como te esta yendo en el entrenamiento con el maestro mono? -pregunto su maestro en tono serio y curioso-

Po:pues...ya domine su estilo maestro... jeje -dijo po haciendo que el maestro shifu se le abrieran los ojos bien grandes y mirara a po de forma sorprendida-

Shifu:eso...eso...es impresionante guerrero dragon veo que mis sospechas de que aprenderias rapido los estilos de tus compañeros era cierta -dijo el panda rojo sonando orgulloso de su alumno-

Po:pues gracias maestro pero tambien es gracias a ellos son buenos maestros -dijo el panda mirando a mantis y a mono-

Mantis:gracias po tu igual fuiste un buen alumno -dijo mantis mirandolo con una sonrisa-

Mono:jeje fue un gusto haberte entrenado po,tambien fue divertido -dijo mono con una risa saliendo de el-

Grulla:pues po ahora que ya entrenaste con mono y mantis ¿a quien elegiras? quienes quedan son vibora,tigresa,el maestro shifu y yo -pregunto el ave con curiosidad-

Vibora:eso y tambien el resto de los estilos faltantes pero todavia no conocemos maestros que los usen..creo que son el estilo conejo,leopardo,aguila y tortuga -dijo vibora recordandole a los demas-

Shifu:no tiene que de preocuparse maestra vibora,en estos dias e estado enviando zeng con mensajes para distintas academias y templos de kung fu de china para ver si hay maestros de esos estilos y e recibido noticias de que estarian encantados de enseñarles al guerrro dragon sus estilos -dijo shifu tranquilamente-

Po:eso...suena...¡BARBARO! -dijo po alegremente-

A pocos segundos entra tigresa a la cocina.

Po:hola tigresa te estabamos esperando que bueno que llegaste ahora si podremos comer -dijo po alegremente-

Tigresa:parece que estas de buen humor po ¿alguna nueva noticia? -pregunto tigresa con una sonrisa y con curiosidad-

Mantis:pues alparecer el maestro shifu encontro maestros que usan los estilos de kung fu faltantes para el entrenamiento de po -dijo el insecto tranquilamente-

Tigresa:ya veo porque estas tan emocionado guerrero dragon pero ¿no seria mejor que te concetraras ahora en el entrenamiento de mono?

Po:pues es que...ya aprendi el estilo de mono tigresa jeje -dijo po saliendo una risita de el-

Al escuchar eso tigresa se le abrieron los ojos de forma impresionante ya que el panda habia dominado el estilo de mono a una velocidad increible-

Tigresa:eso quiere decir que...¿tienes que elegir a otro de nostros? -pregunto tigresa algo emocionada-

Po:pues eso parece tigresa -dijo po mientras ponia los platos con fideos para sus compañeros y maestro-

Vibora: ¿entonces ya tienes alguna idea de quien de nostros elegiras? -pregunto vibora con curiosidad-

Po estaba pensando poco a poco tratando de ver cual estilo seria buena idea aprender ahora pero por mas que lo intentara solo imaginaba la cara y sonrisa de tigresa haciendo que se ruborizada mas y mas.

Po:eeee...yo...creo...que elijo...a... -po al instante quedo mudo al tratar de decir el nombre de tigresa ya que no podia decirlo por alguna razon- "vamos panda solo di tigresa"-penso el panda estando mas ruborizado-

Vibora:"mmmm veo que necesitas ayuda po"-penso vibora conuna sonrisa traviesa- po ¿porque no eliges a tigresa? estoy segura que su entrenamiento te sera de mas ayuda que el de grulla o el mio -dijo vibora con una sonrisa al panda-

Grulla:¡oye! estoy seguro vibora que a po le gustaria elegirme pri... -es todo lo que pudo decir el ave antes de que vibora le diera un latigazo con su cola en la cara- ¡auch! vibora...¡¿porque fue eso?! -pregunto grulla en tono molesto-

Vibora:¡hay perdon grulla! pense que tenias algo en la cara -dijo vibora fingiendo inocencia en el golpe que le dio al plumifero- ¿asi que po porque no eliges a tigresa?-pregunto de nuevo con una sonrisa-

Po:pues...yo...me encantaria...si tigresa... no tiene problemas con eso -dijo el panda algo ruborizado-

Tigresa:"¿en serio me esta eligiendo a mi?" -penso tigresa en tono alegre- me encantaria entrenarte po,pero estoy mas que segura que mi estilo requerira mas tiempo del que te tardaste con mono al aprenderlo -dijo la felina con una sonrisa al pensar que quizas tendria asi mas tiempo de estar con po-

Po:jeje esta bien tigresa estoy seguro que podre al menos aprenderlo contigo como mi maestra -dijo con una sonrisa a la felina-

Al escuchar esas palabras tigresa se sonrojo un poco haciendo que un pensamiento saliera de ella.

Tigresa:"espero poder decirte lo que siento durante nuestro entrenamiento"-penso tigresa formandole una sonrisa muy notoria en su rostro-

 **Fin del capitulo 10**

 **jajaja si que soy malo en terminar el capitulo hasta aqui, pero no se desilusionen que por como vieron antes soy de actualizar rapido, asi que sean un poco pacientes que el siguente capitulo saldra...mientras tantos comenten que les parecio este :)**


	11. Capitulo 11:el estilo tigre y algo mas

**¡Hola a todos! veo que po empezo con tigresa su siguente entrenamiento asi que ¿que les parece si vemos como le va? empecemos en 3...2...1...¡YA!**

 **Capitulo 11:el estilo tigre y algo mas**

 **Cocina:**

Mientras vibora observava con una sonrisa a la tierna pareja que se miraba con sonrojo un cierto maestro interrumpio el silencio aclarandose la garganta y mirando a sus alumnos despues.

Shifu:bien...entonces esta decidido guerrero dragon,tigresa sera tu nueva maestra en el estilo tigre -dijo shifu sonando tranquilo-

Po:entendido maestro,estoy seguro que con tigresa sere mas que barbaro -dijo po con una sonrisa estando muy emocionado-

Shifu:seguro asi sera panda,mientras quiero que el resto cuando termine de almorzar vaya al salon de entrenamiento,hoy revisare su desempeño de estos dias, asi que tambien los acompañare -dijo el maestro shifu dirigiendose al salon- "que extraño ¿porque tigresa y po se miraban de esa forma?" -penso el panda rojo en su caminata hasta el salon-

Mientras mantis al terminar de almorzar miro al panda con una sonrisa y le dice...

Mantis:bueno po,tu comida fue una delicia como siempre,entrena bien con tigresa, yo me dirijo al salon de entrenamiento como ordenó el maestro shifu asi que...buena suerte amigo -dijo el insecto antes de saltar de la mesa y dirigirse al salon- "la vas a necesitar jeje" -pensó con una risita saliendo de su rostro-

Mono:espero que lo pases bien en el entrenamiento po jeje -dijo mono riendose un poco al imaginar al panda como terminaria de cansado con tigresa- "debiste haber elegido a grulla o vibora jeje" -penso mientras se dirijia al salon con mantis-

Grulla:ojala puedas aprender rapido como lo hiciste con mono po,asi que suerte amigo-dijo el ave antes de irse con el duo de bromistas-

Antes de despedirse vibora pasa antes por al lado de su amiga felina y le dice unas palabras en su oreja.

Vibora:recuerda lo que te dije tigresa -dijo en un susurro a su amiga rayada, haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco-

Tigresa:no tienes porque repetirmelo vibora -le dijo en un tono molesto y nervioso a su amiga reptil en otro susurro-

Vibora:bueno me retiro chicos, el maestro shifu no me esperara para siempre, asi que les deseo suerte tambien -dijo vibora con una sonrisa e irse al salon junto con el resto de sus compañeros dejando a un panda y a una tigresa solos en la cocina-

Po:bueno tigresa creo que es hora de que entrenemos ¿a donde quieres ir para que que empezemos? -pregunto el panda con curiosidad-

Tigresa:vayamos al patio del salon de entrenamiento po,alli ya tengo el ejercicio perfecto para ti -dijo la felina con una sonrisa saliendo al mirar al panda-

Po:barbaro te sigo tigesa -dijo el panda mientras salia de la cocina junto con su amiga felina yendose patio del salon-

 **Patio del salon:**

Cuando los dos maestros del kung fu llegaron al patio, tigresa se acerco a po y le dijo algunas palabras antes de empezar su entrenamiento.

Tigresa:muy bien guerrero dragon ¿estas listo para empezar? -dijo la felina sonando un poco emocionada-

Po:siempre tigresa -dijo po alegremente-

Tigresa:bien po,te contare sobre mi estilo,primero lo primero es algo agresivo y feros con movimientos y ataques rapidos como habras visto antes en nuestros encuentros pasados -dijo la felina sonando un poco seria-

Po:si jeje todavia me acuerdo esos golpes -dijo po riendose un poco al recordar los encuentro que tenia con su amiga todos los dias entrenando en el salon-

Tigresa:segundo,mi estilo es de combate cercano y directo, por lo que tiene una baja defensa cuando se trata de contrarrestar los ataques del enemigo,pero lo compenso con ataques seguidos para que el oponente no pueda hacer alguno -dijo tigresa mirando al panda que parecia impresionado-

Po:¡guau! tu estilo parece mas barbaro que el de mantis y mono, en serio tigresa...me alegro haberte elegido -dijo el panda un poco ruborizado y alegre-

Al escuchar esas palabras tigresa se sonrojo y miro a po con una sonrisa notoria pero se recordo que tenia que entrenarlo asi que se abofeteo mentalmentey trato de ponerse un poco mas seria pero su cabeza no la escuchaba.

Tigresa:"¿en serio se alegra de haberme...elegido? quizas...sea el momento de decirle... lo que siento por... ¡NO! tengo que concentrarme...po tiene que entrenar" -se dijo la felina mientras miraba a po que parecia muy feliz -gra...gracias por el cumplido po -dijo timidamente mirando al panda-

Po:entonces ¿que debo hacer tigresa? -pregunto el po emocionadamente-

Tigresa:pues como veras po,necesitas mucha fuerza en tus ataques y resistencia en tus patas para dominar mi estilo a la perfeccion,ademas de acostumbrarte a golpear al enemigo de forma seguida para que el no pueda hacer algo,asi que lo que haremos primero es darte la resistencia -dijo la felina un poco sonrojada todavia por el cumplido del panda que hizo de su estilo- para eso te pondre a golpear un arbol -dijo tratando de sonar un poco mas seria-

Po:¡¿que?! ¿golpear un arbol? ¿eso como me ayudara tigresa? -pregunto el panda en forma confusa-

Tigresa:po cuando estabamos en ese bote que nos llevaba a gongmen te conte que habia entrenado mis patas durante veinte años usando los arboles de hierro para asi dejar de sentir el dolor -dijo tigresa haciendole recordar al panda-

Po:ni me lo recuerdes ese golpe que te di...si que me dolio mucho jeje -dijo po con una risita saliendo de el al recordar ese dia-

Tigresa:me disculpo de nuevo por eso po,pero como veras, la unica forma de que puedas golpear y hacer ataques consecutivos, sera haciendo que dejes de sentir al menos un poco el dolor al golpear,siendo nuevo en mi estilo, los arboles de hierro seran demasiado para ti, asi que empezaremos con un arbol normal -dijo la felina mirando a po -golpea el arbol de alli- dijo tigresa apuntando a un arbol que habia a unos pasos de ellos-

Po:esta bien tigresa como digas -dijo el panda antes de dirigirse al arbol y golpearlo con toda su fuerza-

Al hacer eso se escucho un sonido seco del golpe haciendo que po se le saliera una pequeña lagrima de dolor y sobara su mano un poco.

Po:¡AUCH! eso...si que ¡dolio mucho! -dijo el panda tratando de calmar el dolor de su mano-

Tigresa:se que es duro y doloroso po,pero se que puedes hacerlo,yo creo en ti,despues de todo eres el guerrero dragon -dijo tigresa poniendo una de sus patas en el hombro y dandole animos de seguir-

Po:¿en serio crees que pueda? -pregunto el panda con una sonrisa formandose en su rostro-

Tigresa:sin dudarlo po -dijo la felina sonriendole-

Po:esta bien...lo hare -dijo po antes de golpear el arbol con la otra pata, tratando de aguantar el dolor que le causaba pero por alguna razon esta vez no se quejaba,haciendo que siguiera golpeando el arbol una y otra vez.

Tigresa:"¿sera cierto lo que dijo vibora? ¿po es mejor en kung fu...al pensar en mi? alparecer dejo de sentir el dolor cuando lo alente" -dijo la felina en su mente haciendo que se ruborizara mucho y formandole una sonrisa mas notoria en su rostro que no pudo disimular, pero para suerte de ella el panda seguia distraido golpeando el arbol y no lo noto-

 **Bosque de bambu** :

Mientras en un bosque de bambu,una felina moteada ya habia terminado de acomodar sus cosas en su campamento y estaba lista para seguir con lo suyo.

Luna:bien parece que esta todo listo,supongo que me pondre a entrenar, al menos hasta que se me quite la rabia de esos brutos bandidos -dijo la felina caminando hacia una bara de bambu y cortandola con una patada para poder usarla como arma de entrenamiento-

Luna cuando sostuvo la bara bo que se hizo, empezo a girarla en forma rapida alrededor de su cuerpo y luego empezo hacer ataques rapidos con ella para asi calentar un poco para empezar.

Luna:"esos tontos no tienen el derecho de llarmarme...monstruo...¡no me conocen!...¡no saben quien soy!" -penso la felina en forma enojada haciendo que sus ataques sean mas rudos y rapidos-

Al recordar como habia sido su vida...la forma en la que la trataban...como le decian...sus ataques empezaban a ser mas y mas feroces haciendo que la bara bo se rompiera en dos con la fuerza con que la sostenia, haciendo que la felina se sorprendiera de lo que habia hecho.

Luna:"¡demonios esto no funciona!" -penso luna saliendo de ella un suspiro de frustracion - quizas...si comiera algo...podria olvidarlo todo -dijo la felina con una cara que reflejaba una angustia que le recordaba su pasado-

Mientras ella pensaba que hiba comer, se le olvido un pequeño detalle que la hizo recordar por que no podia...

Luna:"rayos se me olvido...no tengo dinero...quizas pueda conseguir algunas manzanas por aqui o algo" -penso luna mientras revisaba el bosque, pero al seguir buscando no hubo resultados de encontrar algo-

De pronto escucha entre algunos arbustos alguien acercandose haciendo que se tensara y un gruñido saliera de ella.

Luna:"¡si vuelven a ser mas bandidos, juro que esta vez los dejare bajo tierra!" -penso la felina irritadamente al ser quizas esa la posibilidad-

Al ver que los sonidos se hacian mas fuertes y cercanos decidio ponerse en posicion de pelea y prepararse para para lo que fuese.

Luna:¡SERA MEJOR QUE EL QUE ESTE ENTRE LOS ARBUSTOS SALGA AHORA MISMO, SI NO QUIERE SUFRIR LA IRA DE UNA FELINA MUY MOLESTA! -grito luna en forma amenazadora y con un gruñido fuerte saliendo de ella-

Luna espero a que saliera lo que fuera pero lo que nunca imagino era que salieran los cuatro conejitos que habia visto en el pueblo.

Conejo:¡chicos la encontre! -dijo uno de los pequeños mirando a la felina con una sonrisa muy alegre-

luna apenas al identificar a los conejitos que salieron de los arbustos se puso mas tranquila y se le formo una cara de confusion al escuchar que la buscaban alparecer.

Luna:pequeños ¿que hacen aqui en el bosque? ya deberian saber que es muy peligroso ir solos por estos lugares -dijo la felina moteada regañandolos como una madre-

Mientras los demas conejitos se acercaban ella,el conejito que habia llegado primero quizo responderle.

Conejo:lo sabemos señorita luna, pero mis hermanitos y yo queriamos darle de nuevo las gracias por el dinero que nos dio por la pelea que tuvo hace poco con ese rinoceronte, y como tenemos demasiada comida ahora en nuestro hogar, queriamos preguntarle ¿si quisiera comer con nostros? -dijo el conejito sonriendole tiernamente-

Luna:¿que? pero...¿sus padres estarian de acuerdo con eso? -pregunto la felina un poco sorprendida-

Conejo:pues...no creo que sea problema eso...ya que somos...huerfanos -dijo el conejito poniendose un poco triste al decir la ultima palabra-

La felina se le abrieron un poco los ojos al saber que esos pobres niños solo se tenian entre ellos,no quizo hacerlos sentir mal por hacerles recordar la angustia de estar solos y con una sonrisa tratando de animarlos les dijo...

Luna:me encantaria comer con ustedes niños, pero no me han dicho sus nombres todavia -dijo luna con curiosidad-

Jong:pues mi nombre es jong -dijo el conejito alegremente- (significa brillante)

Shing:el mio es shing y es un placer verla de nuevo señorita luna -dijo la conejita con una sonrisa- (significa triunfo)

Nuo:mi nombre le parecera mas que barbaro, me llamo nuo -dijo el conejito sonando algo orgulloso de su nombre- (significa estilo)

zhin:el mio es zhin espero que podamos ser amigos -dijo el conejito dandole un abrazo a luna- (significa tesoro)

Luna bueno, es un placer conocerlos jong, shing, nuo y zhin, pero quisiera preguntarles... ¿como me encontraron? -pregunto luna algo sorprendida, al ver que fueron rapidos en encontrarla-

Jong:pues...mientras tratabamos de encontrarla en el bosque,escuchamos gritos que se acercaban y nos escondimos,pero al poco tiempo despues vimos a unos bandidos pasar que gritaban como niñas asustadas de un maestro de kung fu que les dio una paliza y pensamos que quizas era usted -dijo jong acordandose de ellos con una risa saliendo de el, al haber visto como escapaban cobardemente-

Shing:asi que solo seguimos el camino por donde ellos corrian y al poco tiempo la encontramos -dijo shing alegremente-

Al escuchar esa pequeña historia a luna se le salio una risita al saber que esos brutos se les quedo bien en claro en no meterse con ella, o con cualquier otra chica que piesen que esta indefensa.

Luna:bueno ya aprendieron esos tontos que no tienen que meterse con la mejor maestra de kung fu de china -dijo la felina animandose un poco al imaginar a esos bandidos correr como cobardes-

Shing:jaja tiene razon señorita luna,fue muy barbara si vencio a esos bandidos,pero en serio nos hubiera gustado verlo -dijo shing alegremente-

Luna:pues yo preferiria que no shing, nunca se sabe de que podrian ser capaces si estuvieran ustedes -dijo luna sonando algo seria-

Zhin:señorita luna con respecto a nuestra invitacion... ¿le gustaria venir? -dijo el conejito sonando algo ansioso por la respuesta de la felina-

La felina estaba pensando en la invitacion pero no lo penso demasiado ya que no habia comido hace mucho y aunque su respuesta fuera dificilmente no,ella sabia que tarde o temprano tendria que comer algo y si no podia comprar o encontrarla la comida quedaba la opcion que le resultaria dificil de hacer...robarla,asi que con una cara alegre contesto...

Luna:me encantaria pequeños, quizas asi puedan tambien hablarme un poco mas de ustedes y de ese tal guerrero dragon -dijo luna con una sonrisa-

Jong:¡barbaro! pero señorita luna ¿porque quiere saber mas de el? ¿se enamoro? -pregunto el conejito inocentemente-

Al escuchar esa pregunta la felina se sonrojo un poco pero para aclararle las dudas a los niños les contesto...

Luna:jaja no jong,pero si lo encuentro quiero enfrentarlo un dia de estos,seria genial saber donde esta o al menos saber como pelea -dijo luna tranquilamente-

Shing:pues...creo que... el guerrero dragon se encuentra en el valle de la paz... a un par de dias de aqui, yendo al norte o al menos eso escuche,quiza si lo visita pueda contarnos como le fue con el si lo enfrenta -dijo sheng con una sonrisa-

Luna:me encantaria pequeños, asi tendria otra razon para visitarlos de nuevo, pero primero...¿que les parece si vamos a su casa comer algo? -pregunto luna alegremente-

Jong:¡claro! solo siganos señorita luna -dijo el conejito yendo adelante de la leopardo para llevarla a su casa con sus hermanitos-

Luna:los sigo pequeños -dijo luna mientras un pensamiento salia de ella- "¿enamorarme del guerrero dragon sin conocerlo? no lo creo, no soy tan facil" -penso mientras caminaba siguiendo a los conejitos-

Mientras en el palacio de jade o mas concreto en en el patio del salon de entramiento,nuestro querido panda seguia golpeando el arbol con sus patas pero con mas fuerza haciendo que despues un ligero dolor apareciera en el.

 **Patio del salon** :

Po:tigresa ¿crees que podemos parar un rato? ya no siento mis patas -dijo el panda tratando de aguantar una lagrima que queria salir de su rostro por el dolor que sentia-

Tigresa:esta bien po...sigamos entonces con el siguente entrenamiento -dijo tigresa firmemente-

Po: ¡¿que?! -pregunto el panda estando algo sorprendido- pero llevo en esto hace rato tigresa ¿no podemos descansar un rato? -dijo po casi en tono de suplica-

Tigresa:po tu elegiste mi estilo,asi que hare todo lo posible para que lo aprendas rapido asi que no habra descanso hasta que terminemos -dijo tigresa igual de firme-

Po:"demonios,tigresa esta mas decidida que yo a que aprenda su estilo de kung fu...quizas pueda convenserla con...¡ya se!" -penso el panda formandole una sonrisa-

Mientras po miraba a tigresa recordo lo unico que quizas podia suavizar a su amiga del estilo del tigre y eso era...su mirada de cachorro.

Po:"quizas no funcione con mantis pero estoy seguro que con tigresa funcionara"-penso el panda en forma divertida-

Tigresa:"¿porque po esta mirandome de esa forma? ¿en que estara pensando?"-pensaba la felina al ver al panda que la estaba viendo-

Po:tigresa ¿podriamos porfavor tomar un pequeño descanso? en serio estoy muy cansado -dijo el guerrero dragon mientras agrandaba sus ojos y miraba a tigrea con forma de suplica como un cachorro de bebe panda-

Tigresa:"demonios no de nuevo esa mirada" -pensaba la felina tratando de no caer de nuevo en la cara que le ponia po cada vez que metia la pata o pedia algo como un descanso- "se fuerte tigresa no caigas...po tiene que aprender tu estilo...ignoralo...ignoralo -"pensaba la felina tratando de soportar esa mirada"-

Po:"solo un poco mas y podre descansar" -penso el panda- porfavor tigresa no creo poder seguir... solo un rato porfavor -dijo po agradando un poco mas sus ojos y mirandola tiernamente-

Tigresa:"bien tigresa solo cierra tus ojos, y no caeras en su truco"-penso la felina estando apunto de caer hasta que los cerro y le respondio al panda- po seguiremos entrenando,no pidas mas un descanso que no te lo dare,asi que acompañame ahora te enseñare como atacar usando mi estilo -dijo tigresa tratando de sonar seria-

Po:"demonios no funciono...supongo que ella en serio quiere que sea mas barbaro jeje -"penso el panda dando un suspiro y saliendo de el una sonrisa- ok tigresa sigamos adelante -dijo po mientras seguia a su maestra-

Mientras po seguia a tigresa,la felina se detuvo en medio del patio poniendose firmemente esperando a que llegara.

Tigresa:"bien po veamos como lo haras ahora" -penso tigresa viendo al panda llegar-

Po:¿ahora que debo hacer tigresa? -pregunto po de su siguente ejercicio con curiosidad-

Tigresa:bien po como ya no puedes golpear el arbol,ahora te pondre a golpear consecutivamente a tu oponente -dijo tigresa-

Po:¿que? ¿pero como hare eso tigresa? -pregunto po en tono confuso-

Tigresa:po te habia dicho antes que mi estilo se basa en ataques seguidos para que tu enemigo no pueda atacar,asi que para eso tendremos una combate -dijo tigresa en posicion de pelea- tendras que atacarme seguidamente sin parar un segundo y ver detallamente mis movimientos al defenderme de ti, para ver despues donde poder golpearme en el siguente ataque -dijo la felina en tono serio-

Po:no lo se tigresa...eso suena demasiado...rudo para mi... -dijo el panda dudando de atacar de esa forma a su querdia amiga-

Tigresa:tranquilo po,mis patas seran un buen escudo,de por si no siento nada con ellas -dijo la felina con una sonrisa al saber que su querido panda se preocupaba por ella-

Po:esta bien tigresa... si estas segura...¡preparate a sentir el trueno! -dijo po mientras corria hacia la felina-

Tigresa:"te espero po" -penso tigresa al ver correr al panda hacia ella-

Po al atacar a la felina ella desvio su ataque hacia otro lado con sus patas haciendo que este se sorprendiera al principio e intentara de nuevo, pero ella simplemente detenia los golpes con sus patas.

Po:"esto es muy dificil...quizas... si usara mi energia chi...¡NO! tigresa me mataria si lo hiciera o incluso me mataria a mismo...supongo que tendre que usar el estilo de mono... quizas con eso pueda golpearla mas veces" -penso el panda yendo de nuevo hacia la tigresa-

Po al intentar atacar con sus puños sus ataques los paraba en seco cerca de la felina haciendo que esta se sorprendiera y no pudiera ver los verdaderos golpes que hiban dirigidos a ella, haciendo que despues en vez de recibir un golpe en la cara con la mano izquierda de po este le pegaba con la derecha y asi consecutivamente,haciendo que fuese mas rapido en atacar y sorprenderla.

Tigresa:bien hecho guerrero dragon,veo que estas entendiendo como se debe atacar -dijo tigresa felicitando a po, por como el seguia dando ataques seguidos mientras ella intentaba pararlos con sus patas-

Po:"bien po estas dando un buen ritmo,pero ella sigue parando tus ataques...quizas si hago un movimiento sorpresa pueda sorprenderla" -penso el panda con una idea en la cabeza-

Mientras po seguia dando ataques vio una abertura en el lado derecho de la felina y quizo darle una patada para asi hacerla caer y ganar el combate pero lo que no vio fue que tigresa esperaba eso.

Tigresa:"eres mio panda" -penso la felina con una sonrisa al ver que el guerrero dragon le daria una patada en su supuesto punto desprotegido-

Po:"¡bien ahora!" -dijo po en su mente dando una patada que hiba hacia tigresa pero la felina la esquivo agachandose un poco y tomando a po de la pierna tirandolo sin querer hacia su lado-

Po:¡rayos me caigo tigresa cuida...! - es todo lo que pudo decir el panda antes de caerse encima de tigresa y estampar sus labios en los de ella accidentalmente dejando al guerrero dragon y a la maestra del estilo tigre en estado de shock y con ojos bien abiertos-

Los dos maestros de kung fu estuvieron besados al menos 10 segundos ya que ninguno de ellos todavia podia creer lo que estaba pasando y seguian en un estado de shock hasta que po reacciono y se alejo un poco de la felina, estando despues muy ruborizado y algo asustado por la posible paliza que quizas le daria su amiga.

Po:yo...yo...tigresa en serio...lo...lo siento...no era mi...intencion -decia el guerrero dragon tartamudeando y temblando un poco-

Al pararse despues la felina simplemente seguia con ojos bien abiertos,sin hablar y estando muy sonrojada,hasta que en unos segundos...

Tigresa:po... -dijo tigresa en tono neutro-

Po:"santo cielo me va a matar"-penso po tratando de no desmayarse" ¿si... ti...tigresa? -dijo estando tartamudeando todavia el panda-

Tigresa:creo que...es tiempo de un descanso... -dijo tigresa antes de marcharse dando la vuelta hacia el salon de entrenamiento y tocando un poco sus labios con sus patas,estando todavia muy colorada y en shock como para decir o hacer otra cosa-

Po no podia creer lo que acababa de pasar,primero besa a su amiga accidentalmente y no recibe una golpiza departe de ella y como segunda cosa extraordinaria,ella le dijo que era tiempo de descansar, cosa que ni con su mirada fue capaz de lograr.

Po:¡¿que acaba de pasar?! -pregunto sorprendido y muy confuso el guerrero dragon con una cara totalmente sonrojada que todo mundo notaria-

 **Fin del capitulo 11**

 **Bueno veo que el entrenamiento con tigresa no a terminado y ademas nuestro querido panda se salvo de estar en coma... asi que supongo que todo continuara en el capitulo siguiente, mientras tanto sean pacientes y comenten con libertad.**

 **Nos vemos después :)**


	12. Capitulo 12:el entrenamiento continua

**¡Hola a todos! la historia continua al igual que el entrenamiento de po, asi que empecemos a ver como lo tratara hoy este capitulo ya que por lo que vimos en el anterior quedo un poco en shock por que lo paso con tigresa asi que empecemos en 3...2...1...YA**

 **Capitulo 12:el entrenamiento continua**

 **Salon de entrenamiento:**

Mientras nuestro dos maestros de kung fu seguian en shock por su pequeño...tropiezo,el resto de los cinco furiosos estaba entrenando en el salon como les dijo su maestro, pero cuando terminaron sus ejercicios junto con el el circuito completo,el panda rojo llamo a sus alumnos.

Shifu:maestros grulla,mantis,mono y vibora vengan aqui,tengo que hablar con ustedes -dijo el panda sonando algo serio-

Al acercarse los cuatro al lado de su maestro, vibora es la primera en hablar.

Vibora:¿sucede algo maestro shifu? ¿hicimos algo mal? -pregunto la serpiente algo confusa por el tono de su maestro-

Shifu:no hicieron nada mal maestra vibora, sus habilidades en kung fu no han cambiado en lo mas minimo -dijo shifu seriamente mirando a los cuatro-

Grulla:entonces ¿cual seria el problema maestro shifu? -pregunto el ave estando algo confusa-

Shifu:ese mismo maestro grulla -dijo el panda rojo-

Mantis:no entiendo maestro ¿que quiere decir con eso? -dijo el insecto algo sorprendido por lo que dijo su maestro-

Shifu:como vera maestro mantis,las hablidades de todos ustedes no han mejorado...no estoy diciendoles que no han hecho un muy buen trabajo el dia de hoy...por lo que vi hasta ahora merecen ser llamados maestros,pero... -dijo el panda sonando algo preocupado-

Mono:¿pero que maestro? -dijo el primate algo confuso por lo que les dijo su maestro-

Shifu:deben estar mas preparados para lo que vendra mas adelante -dijo shifu con un rostro algo triste-

Vibora:maestro ¿poque dice eso? ¿acaso alguien piensa atacarnos? -dijo vibora sonando algo sorprendida-

Shifu:no estoy seguro maestra vibora,solo siento que alguien...esta buscando algo... de todos nosotros... y que algo terrible quizas pueda suceder -dijo el panda rojo mirando sus alumnos que parecian asombrados por sus palabras-

Vibora:pero maestro... -es todo lo que pudo decir vibora antes de ver a tigresa entrando al salon de entrenamiento, con una cara sonrojada y ojos bien abiertos que noto al instante-

Shifu:tigresa ¿ocurre algo? pense que estaba entrenando al guerrero dragon en su estilo de kung fu -dijo el panda algo confundido al ver a la felina como en un estado de asombro-

Tigresa:yo...maestro shifu...¿podria...hablar con vibora...en privado? -dijo tigresa estando sonrojada pero para suerte de ella, los machos no lo notaron-

Shifu:pues...no habria problema con eso,la maestra vibora ya a terminado su entrenamiento junto con el resto de los cinco pero...¿que hay del guerrero dragon? ¿no estaba entrenando con usted maestra tigresa?

Al escuchar esas palabras,tigresa se le abrieron un poco mas los ojos y empezo a sonrojarse todavia mas,ella solo queria estar con su amiga reptil y decirle sobre lo de su accidente con po,asi que trato de sonar lo mas convincente posible para que la dejaran hablar con ella a solas.

Tigresa:po...le dije que tomara un descanso,parecia agotado despues de todo lo que...entrenamos juntos,mientras queria hablar con vibora para pedirle consejos para entrenarlo mejor ya que lo conoce tambien como yo -dijo la felina esperando a que su maestro le creyera-

Shifu:mmm entiendo,pues si la maestra vibora desea puede hablar con usted...mientras alumnos me hire a meditar a la gruta del dragon,pueden descansar si lo desean pero...recuerden lo que les dije,quizas sea bueno seguir entrenando -dijo el maestro shifu mirando a sus alumnos seriamente antes de retirarse del salon de entrenamiento-

Al estar solos los cinco furiosos,grulla fue el primero en hablar.

Grulla:chicos ¿ustedes que piensan sobre lo que dijo el mastro shifu? -pregunto el ave-

Mantis:pues...no lo se grulla...pero quizas si sea bueno seguir entrenando -dijo el insecto con una cara algo preocupada-

Mono:vamos chicos yo creo que el maestro shifu solo nos dijo eso para que entrenemos mas,estoy seguro de que nada malo va a pasar -dijo mono sonando tranquilo-

Mantis:quizas...pero por si acaso mejor seguire entrenando amigos -dijo el insecto antes de ir a los aros de fuego y seguir con el circuito-

Grulla:te sigo mantis, veo que al fin se te esta quitando el habito de mono de no tomarse las cosas en serio jeje -dijo grulla siguiendo a su pequeño amigo-

Mono:¡oye! -dijo mono algo molesto- bien yo seguire entrenando con ustedes, quizas asi me respeten un poco mas -dijo el primate subiendo despues a la tortuga de jade-

Mientras los tres machos seguian entrenando,tigresa se dirigió al lado de su amiga queriendole preguntar algo a ella.

Tigresa:vibora ¿a que se refieren los chicos con lo que dijo el maestro shifu? -pregunto la felina con algo de curiosidad-

Vibora:pues...alparecer el maestro shifu siente que algo malo esta por pasar,asi que nos pidio seguir entrenando para estar mas preparados para lo que sea que pueda venir, por si ese fuera el caso -dijo la serpiente algo preocupada-

Tigresa:entiendo...quizas tenga que apresurar el entrenamiento con po -dijo tigresa algo seria-

Vibora:hablando de po...¿de que querias hablarme sobre el? ¿acaso no le esta yendo bien? -pregunto la serpiente con curiosidad-

Al escuchar esas palabras tigresa volvio a sonrojarse y contesto...

Tigresa:no es eso vibora es...otra cosa...yo...menti sobre eso, para que el maestro shifu no se enterara de lo que paso en realidad -dijo la felina algo avergonzada-

Vibora:¡guau! para haberle mentido al maestro shifu,algo grande debio haber pasado entre ustedes dos ¿que ocurrio? ¿acaso le digiste a po que lo amas? -pregunto vibora con una sonrisa que estaba formandose en su rostro-

Con tan solo escuchas la ultima pregunta de su amiga reptil tigresa se sonrojo tanto que vibora lo noto al instante y contesto...

Vibora:¡¿le dijiste verdad?! ¡que bien! ¡yo sabia que ustedes dos harian una hermosa pareja! -dijo la serpiente mientras imaginaba los cachorros que tendrian su amiga felina con su amado panda-

Tigresa:¡no es eso vibora! es...es otra cosa que paso entre nosotros...puede que quizas hice que po tropezara y cayera sobre mi...provocando... -dijo la felina tapandose su cara con sus patas-

Vibora:¿provocando que tigresa? -dijo la serpiente algo preocupada-

Tigresa:provocando...que...nos... besaramos accidentalmente -dijo la felina sin quitar sus patas de su cara para ocultar su sonrojo-

Al escuchar esas palabras vibora se le abrieron un poco los ojos y su boca,quedando algo callada durante unos segundo, hasta que...

Vibora:bueno...eso si que seria algo...incomodo entre ustedes mientras entrenan...pero fue un accidente tigresa,no creo que haya problemas con eso,ademas tu lo amas...asi que dime...¿no te gusto besarlo? -dijo vibora saliendo una risita de ella-

Tigresa al escuchar la pregunta que le hizo su amiga se quedo en un pequeño estado de shock, sin poder responderle o articular una palabra hasta que su compañera reptil hablo.

Vibora:jaja veo que no puedes decirmelo,pero esta bien lo entiendo tigresa,sigues siendo algo radical despues de todo,pero ¿cual es el problema de que se besaran? estoy segura de que eso de estar incomodos del uno al otro sera pasajero, mientras estes juntos concentrandose en el entrenamiento estoy segura de que se olvidaran del tema -dijo vibora con una sonrisa-

Con oir esas palabras la felina pudo reaccionar y responderle a su querida amiga.

Tigresa:si... -es todo lo que pudo decir la felina-

Vibora:¿si que tigresa? -pregunto vibora algo confusa-

Tigresa:si...me gusto...besarlo -dijo timidamente y con una pequeña sonrisa-

Vibora:jajaja ¡lo sabia! ¡no puedo esperar a que esten juntos y formen una hermosa pareja con sus cachorros! -dijo la serpiente fantaseando con la escena-

Tigresa:¡VIBORA REACCIONA! -grito un poco la felina estando ruborizada por como la serpiente ya la imaginaba de pareja con el panda-

Vibora:perdon seguia fantaseando, pero es un lindo sueño verlos juntos...asi que...¿porque no vuelves con po y sigues entrenandolo? se que si no le prestan mucha atencion a ese pequeño accidente,podran volver a concentrarse en entrenar y quizas despues puedas decirle lo que sientes por el -dijo felizmente vibora-

Tigresa:no es tan sencillo vibora...toda mi vida me dedique a solo perfeccionar mi estilo de kung fu,demostrar emociones o sentimientos es algo que...no se como sacar de tema...en especial en algo tan..delicado -dijo la felina algo triste- ¿que tal si po no siente lo mismo por mi? es algo que no creo que podria soportar vibora -dijo la felina con una lagrima saliendo de ella al imaginar a po con otra chica como le dijo su amiga-

Vibora:tigresa...tu nunca fuiste de darte por vencida con nada en la vida...no empiezes con el amor,por que creeme que es en lo ultimo en que querrias rendirte -dijo vibora limpiando la lagrima de su amiga con su cola -estoy segura de que si le dices a po lo que sientes por el, te sentiras mejor,no es una carga que lo ames -dijo vibora con una sonrisa-

Tigresa:¿pero como podria decircelo? -dijo la felina sonando algo triste-

Vibora:el momento llegara tigresa y tu corazon te lo dira, mientras tanto ve con po,te necesita,despues de todo...ahora eres su maestra -dijo vibora dandole una sonrisa a su amiga y dirigiendose a entrenar con el resto de los machos-

Al escuchar los consejos y animos de su querida amiga reptil un calido sentimiento salio de la maestra del estilo tigre, haciendo que dijera unas palabras que le dieron mas confianza en si misma.

Tigresa:po me necesita...siendo su maestra no la defraudare...ya llegara el momento de decirle... que lo amo... y estar juntos como pareja -dijo mientras se dirigia de nuevo al patio del salon de entrenamiento algo ruborizada donde habia dejado por ultima vez a su querido guerrero dragon-

 **Pueblo de china** :

Mientras en un pueblo algo lejano del valle de la paz,nuestra querida felina moteada seguia a unos conejitos que la habian invitado almorzar y con placer habia aceptado la invitacion llegando nuevamente al pueblo donde los habia conocido.

Jong:ya casi llegamos señorita luna,estamos cerca -dijo el conejito con una sonrisa-

Luna:me alegro jong,no puedo decir que caminar de nuevo hasta aqui no me habrio mas el apetito -dijo la felina con una sonrisa-

Zhin:pues sera agradable para nostros comer con usted como invitada,despues de todo siempre estamos solos y tener alguien cerca con quien estar es algo que nos gustaria -dijo zhin viendo felizmente a luna-

Luna:pues ya somos dos dulzura,toda mi vida siempre e estado sola,tenerlos a ustedes como compañia es algo que me hace feliz -dijo luna viendolos tiernamente-

Shing:¡ya llegamos! esta en nuestra casa señorita luna -dijo la conejita tomandole de la mano y llevandola a su casa-

Luna al estar frente de la casa vio que era algo pequeña y un poco maltratada pero no le dio tanta importancia ya que despues de todo ella dormia en el bosque sola y no era nadie para andar juzgando a los demas,en especial a sus nuevos amiguitos.

Luna:pues entremos pequeños,estoy segura que tienen tanta hambre como yo -dijo la felina mientras entraba a la casa estando detrás de ellos-

Cuando luna entro se le abrieron un poco los ojos ya que toda la casa estaba completamente llena de frutas de todo tipo de colores,varios dumplings de diferentes tamaños y cinco tazones de sopas de fideos en una pequeña mesa.

Nuo:¿no le parece barbaro señorita luna? jamas habiamos tenido tanta comida en mucho tiempo -dijo el conejito saliendo un pequeño brillo de alegria en sus ojos al ver tantos alimentos en su casa por primera vez-

Luna:pues me alegra que puedan comer pequeños,siendo unos niños siguen en crecimiento y necesitan estar en completa salud para crecer grandes y fuertes -dijo luna sonriendoles-

Jong:pues empezemos,sientese al lado mio y podremos almorzar y quizas podamos hablarle despues sobre el el guerrero dragon si le interesa -dijo el conejito sentandose en su silla-

Al terminar de almorzar tanto los conejitos como la felina moteada sus estomagos estaban completamente llenos,pero algunos de los conejitos ya tenian algo de sueño y trataron de no dormirse ya que querian seguir con su nueva heroina y uno de ellos dijo...

Nuo:¡fue une delicia! por suerte podremos repetir mas tarde, aun nos queda mucha comida y muchos yuanes de lo que nos regalo señorita luna -dijo el conejito bostezando un poco-

Luna:me alegro pequeños,pero veo que andan con sueño...quizas puedan hablarme del guerrero dragon cuando hayan tomado su siesta -dijo luna mirandolos tiernamente como una madre-

Shing:tranquila señorita luna somos tan barbaros como el guerrero dragon, podemos con esto asi que puede preguntarnos lo que quiera saber de el -dijo la conejita con curiosidad-

Luna:pues...quisiera saber ¿por que lo admiran tanto? parece ser buena persona -dijo luna sonriendoles-

Nuo:pues queremos ser como el,maestros de kung fu y heroes que toda china admire -dijo el conejito felizmente-

Al escuchar eso luna se le salio una risita al ver a los conejitos siendo tan adorables.

Luna:entiendo lindura ahora quisiera saber ¿porque el es el guerrero dragon? parece un titulo importante con solo escucharlo -pregunto luna con curiosidad-

Zhin:pues por lo que escuchamos obtuvo el titulo por accidente cayendo del cielo y justo donde estaban por darle el titulo a uno de los cinco furiosos -dijo el zhin con una risita saliendo de el-

Luna:jaja ya veo,parece ser todo un personaje, pero ¿quienes son los cinco furiosos? por lo dijeron uno de ellos hubiese sido el gurrero dragon -pregunto luna algo sorprendida-

Jong:son los cinco guerreros de kung fu mas barbaros que protegen el valle de la paz de toda amenaza que se presenta,tambien no solo ayudan a proteger su valle,sino tambien a toda china cuando los necesitan -dijo el conejito con admiracion en sus palabras-

Luna:parecen ser maestros de kung fu muy buenos jong, asi que ultima pregunta que les hare en el dia de hoy -dijo luna-

Nuo:diganos, estoy seguro que podremos contestarla -dijo el conejito sonando ansioso-

Luna:entre nosotros ¿quien seria mas fuerte? ¿yo o el gurrero dragon? -dijo la felina con una risita saliendo de ella-

Zhin:eee...nosotros...no...es que no... -es todo lo que pudo decir la conejita y el resto de sus hermanitos al no saber quien podria ser mas fuerte-

Luna:jaja esta bien linduras,yo misma quizas un dia lo conozca y pueda enfrentarlo frente a frente -dijo la felina con confianza-

Shing:¡eso seria barbaro! -dijo emocionadamente el conejito-

Luna:pues creo que es hora de que tomen su sienta,se que tienen sueño por como vi que les pesan los parpados...y no digan que no es cierto -dijo luna mirandolos con una sonrisa-

Nuo:pero no tenemos sue... -es todo lo que pudo decir el conejito antes de bostezar-

Luna:veo que si,ahora vayan a sus camas pequeños yo cuidare de ustedes mientras duermen,despues volvere a mi campamento -dijo la felina con una sonrisa-

Nuo:esta bien... gracias de nuevo señorita luna por hacernos compañia, tenerla aqui fue muy agradable -dijo el conejito mientras hiba a su cama junto con sus hermanos-

Luna:lo mismo digo nuo,ahora ve que tus hermanitos te esperan -dijo luna con una sonrisa al ver como los conejitos se preparaban para dormir-

Mientras la felina moteada vigilaba la casa de los pequeños unas palabras en susurro salieron de ella haciendo que se le formara una sonrisa.

Luna:pareces ser buena persona... guerrero dragon,ojala pudiera conocerte.

 **Patio del salon de entramiento:**

Mientras nuestra maestra del estilo tigre salia del salon de entrenamiento con una sonrisa y algunas dudas despejadas en su cabeza, estaba dirijiendose a donde estaba su alumno po para seguir entrenandolo,pero al seguir buscando no pudo encontrarlo.

Tigresa:que extraño...se que po estaba por aqui...me pregunto donde puede... -es todo lo que pudo decir la felina al escuchar un ruido de un golpe seco cerca de ella y para saber de donde venia,se acerco a donde se producia el sonido.

Al acercarse mas,tigresa pudo notar que era po golpeando uno de los arboles del palacio,pero esta vez lo hacia con un poco mas de velocidad.

Po:¡rayos!...¡si que soy tonto!...¿porque no solo entrene sin quejarme? -decia el guerrero dragon mientras golpeaba el arbol con mas fuerza ignorando el dolor que le causaba.

Tigresa al ver que po estaba algo molesto,supuso que era por el pequeño tropiezo que habian tenido y que se sentia culpable por haberlo provocado,pero al recordar que no era todo su culpa sino parte de ella tambien,decidio acercarse un poco al panda y hablarle.

Po:ahora...¿que se supone que debo hacer?...tigresa jamas me perdonara por eso -decia el panda al detenerse en golpear el arbol y despues poner una cara triste al pensar en que su entrenamiento con ella seria quizas algo incomodo.

Tigresa:no tienes que decir nada po -dijo la felina al acercarse al panda y notar que se ruborizo apenas al verla,haciendo que se le formara una pequeña sonrisa-

Po:¡tigresa!...yo...yo... en serio lo siento...yo no queria -decia el panda tartamudeando algo por lo avergonzado que estaba por ese beso-

Tigresa:esta bien po...se que no lo hiciste apropósito...yo tambien tengo algo de culpa...creo que no debi hacer ese movimiento...quizas asi no te hubieras caido y no hubiera pasado...eso -dijo la felina algo sonrojada pero todavia con una pequeña sonrisa-

Po:yo...en serio lo siento tigresa... -dijo el panda algo apenado bajando la cabeza un poco sin poder decir otra palabra-

Al ver que el panda se veia algo sonrojado tigresa salio una sonrisa un poco mas notoria y para hacerlo sentir mejor cambio de tema la conversacion.

Tigresa:guerrero dragon...veo que el arbol ya no es un oponente digno para ti...parece ser que en mi corta ausencia te acostumbraste un poco al dolor...asi que ahora...usaremos mis patas para que golpees -dijo tigresa tratando de sonar un poco seria-

Po:¡¿que?! -dijo po algo sorprendido-

Tigresa:ya me escuchaste po,ya que veo que puedes atacar el arbol a una buena velocidad,ahora usaras mis patas antes de usar los arboles de hierro...son mas duras que el mismo arbol por como ya lo has notado antes -dijo tigresa con una sonrisa-

Po:yo...tigresa no estoy seguro...de eso -dijo todavia algo sonrojado-

Tigresa:¡vamos guerrero dragon! como dices siempre...hay que ser barbaro...asi que ahora demuestrame que tanto lo puedes ser -dijo la felina firmemente-

Con escuchar eso po golpeo un poco las manos de tigresa haciendo que saliera una pequeña lagrima de dolor,pero al no querer decepcionar a tigresa el panda siguio golpeando las patas de ella.

Po:creo que de en serio...prefiero el arbol tigresa jeje -decia po riendose un poco y ocultando el dolor de cada golpe que daba-

Tigresa:po yo se que puedes...creo en ti -dijo tigresa mirando al panda felizmente al ver que ponia mas entusiasmo en el entrenamiento y ver que ya no era incomoda la situacion entre ellos dos-

Al ver la hermosa sonrisa de la felina po se ruborizo un poco y trato de seguir mientras aguantaba el dolor y un pensamiento salió de el mientras seguia golpeando-

Po:"guau...tigresa...tiene...una hermosa sonrisa"-penso el panda algo ruborizado y luego otro pensamiento salió de el,dejandolo algo en shock en su cabeza -"¡¿porque dije eso?" -dijo el panda en su cabeza haciendo que se sonrojara mas-

 **Fin del capitulo 12**

 **Bueno veo que el entrenamiento entre ellos dos continuara...y veo que mi luna quiere conocer a po...mmm..me pregunto...¿como se conoceran?...bueno...supongo que esas cosas seran para otros capitulos...mientras comenten que les parecio este jeje,nos vemos :)**


	13. Capitulo 13:el plan comienza

**Bueno parece que vamos por el capitulo trece,si les digo la verdad la historia la tengo completa en mi cabeza hasta el final,pero las ganas de escribirla se me estan yendo poco a poco,pero intentare en seguir adelante... mientras disfruten este capitulo ya que el villano veo que hara su primera movida.**

 **Capitulo 13:el plan comienza**

Al pasar un par de dias nuestro querido panda junto con su nueva maestra del estilo tigre, el estaba empezando acostumbrarse a golpear los arboles sin sufrir el mas minimo daño,pero todavia no tenia domidado el estilo por completo ya que le faltaba una cosa mas y era...

Tigresa:bien guerrero dragon,veo que ya no sientes el dolor al golpear los arboles,incluso con mis patas eres capaz de soportarlo -dijo tigresa con una sonrisa al ver que po se adaptaba rapido-

Po:pues siendo mi maestra estaba seguro que aprenderia tu estilo de forma rapida tigresa -dijo po algo ruborizado -ahora ¿que falta por hacer maestra? -pregunto el panda con curiosidad-

Con escuchar esas palabras de que gracias a ella aprendia rapidamente su estilo, tigresa se sonrojo un poco, pero intento dejarlo a un lado ya que queria que su amado panda terminara su entrenamiento y se volviera un maestro en su estilo de kung fu,asi que trato de ignorar el cumplido y concentrarse.

Tigresa:gracias po,veo que la resistencia no sera un problema ya que no sientes dolor con los arboles normales e incluso con mis patas,solo faltaria que te adaptaras a usar los arboles de hierro,pero no creo que sea necesario ya que aprender a golpearlos sin sentir el dolor con ellos seria... una situacion extrema para ti,incluso lo fue para mi,asi que por ahora nos concentraremos en tu velocidad de ataque -dijo la felina firmemente-

Po:entendido tigresa,pero ¿que entrenamiento debo hacer ahora? -pregunto po con una sonrisa-

Tigresa:pues para atacarme consecutivamente sin parar y dominar mi estilo a la perfeccion es necesario que te concentres mientras atacas -dijo la felina con una sonrisa traviesa- para eso usaremos esto -afirmo tigresa sosteniendo un dumpling con su pata-

Po:tigresa ¿de que serbira un dumpling ahora? -pregunto el panda algo confuso pero sin perder de vista el dumpling-

Tigresa:pues...digamos que te hare la misma motivacion que te hizo mantis, pero a mi estilo -dijo tigresa con su sonrisa traviesa haciendose mas grande al ver que po no dejaba de ver el dumpling- para eso tendras que quitarmelo de mis patas.

Po:¡¿que?! sigo sin entender tigresa -dijo el panda sonando mas confuso todavia-

Tigresa:po tan solo tienes que quitarme el dumpling no es tan dificil -dijo tigresa mirando al panda que parecia muy confundido,pero para ella se veia adorable- ¿que esperas guerrero dragon? te espero -dijo la felina poniendose en posicion de ataque mientras sostenia el dumplig con su pata-

Po:"que extraño ¿porque tigresa considera esto como ejercicio? mmm...bueno... nunca fue de tomarse un entrenamiento en broma asi que confiare en ella" -penso el panda mientras se preparaba para quitarle el dumpling- ok tigresa,entonces alli voy -dijo el panda corriendo dirigiendose a la felina-

Tigresa:bien guerrero dragon te espero aqui -dijo tigrea con confianza-

Po al llegar a donde estaba tigresa trato de quitarle el dumpling que estaba en su pata,pero la felina para evitar que haga eso, golpeaba a po con su otra pata o incluso hacia giros y saltos para hacer que no pudiera alcanzarla o tocarla.

Po:"rayos esto es muy dificil...¿como podre quitarle el dumpling si no para de moverse?" -penso el panda tratando de encontrar una respuesta-

Tigresa:po concentrate y solo mirame a mi,no dejes que me mueva y observame como tu unico objetivo,no pienses en nada mas -dijo tigresa algo seria-

Po:"muy bien po...ya escuchaste a tu amiga...solo mirala a ella...solo mirala a ella..." -decia el panda mientras observava a su maestra y miraba fijamente su postura olvidando por completo el dumpling en su pata y preparandose para atacarla,tratando de que no pudiera moverse.

Tigresa:"bien panda parece que ahora vienes con todo" -penso tigresa al ver que po se ponia un poco mas serio-

Po:¡aqui voy tigresa! -dijo po corriendo nuevamente hacia la maestra del estilo tigre y lanzandole despues una patada voladora,haciendo que la felina tuviera que correrse a un lado para evitar el ataque-

Tigresa:eso estuvo cerca guerrero dragon -dijo la felina con una sonrisa pero no tuvo tiempo de decir otra cosa ya que po la atacaba nuevamente-

Po:"si usa su pata derecha para sostener el dumpling eso quiere decir que esta en desventaja y no podra atacar libremente...lo que significa...que si la sigo atacando tarde o temprano descuidara su guardia y podre quitarselo"- penso el panda formandose una sonrisa de confianza mientras atacaba a su maestra-

Al ver que el guerrero dragon ya no se preocupaba por el dumpling en su pata,la felina empezo a defenderse tratando de esquivar los ataques que le lanzaba asi que trato de hacer que se desconcentrara un poco para asi contraatacar.

Tigresa:¡oye po mira arriba! -dijo tigresa mientras lanzaba al dumpling al aire haciendo que el guerrero dragon mirara hacia arriba-

Po:jeje mal hecho tigresa,ahora ese dumpling sera mio -dijo el panda con una sonrisa ansiosa al ver que pronto podria comerselo cuando lo atrape-

Tigresa:"mal hecho po,ahora eres mio" -penso la felina con una sonrisa formandose en su rostro al agacharse y lanzarle un patada a las piernas al panda,haciendo que el guerrero dragon cayera al suelo de lo distraido que estaba, mirando atentamente el dumpling que estaba dirigiendose a su boca.

Po:¡auch! eso dolio tigresa -dijo po mientras miraba a la felina que tomaba el dumpling tranquilamente que caia desde el aire-

Tigresa:perdon por ese golpe po,pero como te dije antes,para dominar mi estilo necesitas concentrarte y atacar rapido -dijo la felina con una pequeña sonrisa-

Po:pero pense que estaba haciendo eso tigresa -dijo el panda estando algo confuso-

Tigresa:po lo que tenias que hacer era arrebatarme el dumpling,pero por obvias razones no te lo hiba a dejar tan facil -dijo tigresa poniendo su tono serio- para quitarmelo tenias que atacarme consecutivamente y esperar a que descuidara mi guardia y asi dejara de concentrarme en sostenerlo,para despues tomarlo.

Po:pero yo...intente eso y no pude tigresa -dijo el guerrero dragon sonando algo triste-

Tigresa:po no te sientas mal, tu unico error fue que no te concentrabas en atacarme,mirabas y prestabas demasiada atencion al dumpling cuando lo lanze al aire y perdiste la concentracion en tu oponente,tenias que mirar todos mis movimientos y a su debido tiempo me lo hubieras podido arrebatar,estoy segura de que si seguias atacando de esa forma tarde o temprano me hubiera descuidado y me lo hubieras podido quitar -dijo la felina acercandose al panda y ayudandolo a levantarse-

Po:pues...digamos que senti un poco de hambre al verlo jeje -dijo el panda con una sonrisa-

La felina al escuchar eso salio de ella una pequeña risita,siempre el panda le provocaba una sensacion de alegria adentro suyo.

Tigresa:bien po ahora intentemoslo de nuevo,pero esta vez intenta prestar atencion solo en mi y en mis movimientos,ignora el dumpling...asi que... ¿listo guerrero dragon? -dijo tigresa poniendose en posicion con una sonrisa pequeña esperando al panda-

Po:siempre tigresa -dijo mientras se preparaba para volver a intentarlo-

 **Bosque de bambu** :

Mientras en una cueva en un bosque de bambu,nuestra figura misteriosa estaba tramando algo...

?:feng ven aqui -dijo la figura llamando al aguila oriental-

Feng:¿que desea maestro? -pregunto el ave con una reverencia-

?:ya es hora...reune al resto del equipo,dire las nuevas ordenes de cada uno -dijo la figura seriamente-

Feng:entendido maestro -dijo el ave antes de salir de la cueva y llamar a sus compañeros que estaban entrenando en el campamento-

Al pasar dos minutos los cinco maestros de kung fu entraron a la cueva y se acercaron a la figura misteriosa.

Lian:maestro ¿ya es hora verdad? -pregunto la felina con curiosidad-

?:si lian...es tiempo de que las cosas cambien para china -dijo la figura en tono frio-

Gan:jeje ¡que emocion! ¡al fin podre salir de este lugar jeje! -decia el conejo con una sonrisa traviesa-

Zhuang:mejor tranquilizate gan,la ultima vez que te emocionaste en una pelea las cosas no salieron de acuerdo a lo previsto y terminaste peleando con cualquiera que te viera -dijo el leopardo con un rugido amenazador-

Gan:jeje veo que recuerdas esos golpes que te di zhuang -dijo el conejo saliendo de el una risita de burlona-

?:gan como dice zhuang necesito que te mantengas calmado,todo dependera que tan bien hagan su trabajo -dijo la figura sonando algo molesto-

Gan:perdon maestro...prometo tranquilizarme -dijo el conejo haciendo una reverencia-

Ting:entonces ¿cual es nuestra mision? -pregunto la serpiente con cara seria-

?:mi recuperacion llevara un dia mas de lo previsto ting,pero si lo que dijo feng es cierto estamos a dos dias del valle de la paz y no podemos perder mas tiempo -dijo la figura encapuchada-

Lian:entonces...¿hiremos por ellos? -pregunto la felina un poco angustiada-

?:si lian...para cumplir mi destino es necesario el chi de un maestro de cada estilo de kung fu junto con el chi de los heroes del guerrero dragon,para eso necesitaremos derrotarlos y capturarlos uno por uno -dijo la figura sonando serio mientras sacaba un guante-

Feng:maestro eso es... -dijo el aguila algo sorprendida al ver lo que su maestro sostenia un guante de jade con rasgos como si fuera una garra-

?:¿pensabas que no lo traeria feng? este pequeño guante que creé con mi energia chi y magia negra es mas que necesario para quitarles su energia chi a los cinco furiosos y a ese panda -dijo la figura algo enojada al recordar a po- lo llamo la garra de dragon,costo mucho tiempo,pero pude crearla.

Ting:pero...aunque lograramos eso,todavia tendriamos el problema de quitarles la energia chi a los maestros de kung fu de los estilos faltantes -dijo la serpiente con algo de preocupacion-

?:no habra problema con eso ting,hace unos dias mande a feng averiguar la ubicacion del valle de la paz desde nuestra posición actual y descubrio algo interesante que nos facilitara un poco mas las cosas- dijo la figura con una pequeña sonrisa-

Ting:¿que seria eso maestro? -pregunto la serpiente algo confundida-

?pues...al parecer feng encontro a una maestra de kung fu del estilo leopardo cerca de donde estamos,sera un buena opcion ir por ella,creo que su nombe era...luna sino me equivoco -dijo la figura en tono serio-

Zhuang:entonces ¿hiremos por ella primero maestro? -pregunto el leopardo con curiosidad-

?:si...pero no hiran todos seria innecesario,solo dos de ustedes hiran por ella,mientras quiero que el resto vaya al valle de la paz y me espere cerca de alli cuando termine de recuperarme -dijo la figura mirando a sus alumnos con una cara que daba temor-

Gan:¡genial! pido ir por la leopardo jeje -dijo gan sonando ansioso-

Zhuang:si gan va,entonces tambien hire yo maestro,no pienso dejar que arruine nuestros planes por la obsesion de pelear con quien sea que vea -dijo el leopardo mirando seriamente al conejo que parecia muy emocionado de salir de la cueva-

?:esta bien...gan y zhuang les encargo esa tarea,espero que puedan cumplirla -dijo la figura mirando a sus dos alumnos- feng les dira la ubicacion de la leopardo antes de partir,despues de todo ya sabe donde se encuentra.

Zhuang:entendido maestro -dijo el leopardo con una reverencia-

?:lian tengo una tarea especial para ti para cuando llegues al valle de la paz junto con ting y feng -dijo la figura apuntando a la felina-

Lian:¿cual seria maestro? -pregunto la tigresa con tono algo curioso-

?:antes de que me reuna con ustedes,quiero que primero te escabullas por detras mientras arman una distraccion en el valle para los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragon,feng y ting atacaran como simples bandidos,eso dejara por un corto periodo de tiempo el palacio de jade totalmente vacio,permitiendo que puedas tomar un cierto objeto que estoy interesado en usar -dijo la figura mirando a su alumna-

Lian:entendido maestro pero...¿cual seria ese objeto? -pregunto la felina con curiosidad-

?:se llama piedra de transformacion,permite al usuario convertise en la identidad que uno piense mientras siga teniendo la piedra en su poder y estoy mas que seguro que se encuentra en el salón de los héroes,la usare en mi mismo para ocultar mi identidad de una mejor manera -dijo la figura firmemente-

Lian:pero maestro ¿porque ocutar su identidad? aqui china ya lo conocio como... -es todo lo que pudo decir antes de ser interrumpida-

?¡NO LO DIGAS LIAN!...no quiero ser llamado así...nunca mas...china no necesita saber quien soy,solo que existo y que todo esta apunto de cambiar -dijo la figura calmandose un poco en su tono- solo traeme la piedra de transformacion del palacio de jade mientras feng y ting arman la distraccion.

Lian:entendido maestro -dijo la felina con una cara de angustia- "sera cierto ¿que no quieres ser mas esa persona? despues de todo...yo te conoci asi...y asi me enamoré de ti" -penso la felina con una cara que reflejaba dolor y tristeza-

?:bien...en cuanto capturar la energia chi de los maestros de kung fu de los estilos panda rojo,conejo,aguila y tortuga no sera un problema,algo me dice que mi destino nos llevara directamente a ellos -dijo la figura con una pequeña risa saliendo de el-

Feng:maestro ¿estara seguro si lo dejamos solo? -pregunto el aguila en tono serio-

?:no te preocupes feng,aunque este un poco debil soy lo suficientemente fuerte para incluso defenderme por mi cuenta,mientras preocupense por su mision,ya tienen sus ordenes -dijo la figura en tono serio-

Gan:maestro...cuando capturemos a la leopardo esa...¿que haremos con ella? -pregunto el conejo con curiosidad-

?:traiganmela,con ella en mis manos mi objetivo estara un paso mas cerca de realizarse,con su energia chi sera un estilo menos del cual preocuparse.

Gan:como ordene maestro -dijo el conejo en tono calmado-

?:bien mis cinco alumnos...¡VAYAN! -grito la figura como ultima orden haciendo que las cinco figuras salieran de la cueva y se separaran en dos grupos en las direcciones indicadas a gran velocidad-

Gan:zhuang,segun lo que nos dijo feng hace poco antes de separarnos,esa leopardo se encuentra a un dia de nuestra ubicacion yendo al oeste ¿no es asi? -pregunto el conejo mientras corria a gran velocidad junto al leopardo-

Zhuang:asi es ¿porque preguntas gan? -dijo el leopardo mirando al conejo seriamente-

Gan:que te parece...¿si hacemos una carrera? el que llegue y la vea primero sera el que tenga el privilegio de pelear con ella jeje -dijo el conejo estando muy emocionado-

Zhuang:no tienes remedio gan...enfrentala tu si quieres,no me interesa -dijo el leopardo en tono frio-

Gan:jeje eres un amargado,pero mejor para mi,me divertire mas de ese modo -dijo el conejo alegremente-

Zhuang:¿porque no dejaste que feng fuera a buscarla? el llegaria mas rapido volando -dijo el leopardo esperando la contestacion de su compañero-

Gan:solo quiero saber...si da mas pelea que tu amigo mio,al ser una leopardo su estilo de kung fu debe ser casi parecido al tuyo jeje -dijo gan apurando el paso en llegar hacia ella-

 **Pueblo de china** :

Mientras en un pueblo de china nuestra felina moteada hiba a visitar a unos pequeños conejitos a su casa ya que habia tomado un poco de cariño con ellos al verlos seguidamente y la hacian sentir que no estaba tan sola en el mundo.

Luna:"espero que mi visita no les moleste...no los e visto hace un par de dias...asi que supongo que mucho no me habran extrañado" -penso la felina dirigiendose a la casa de los pequeños conejos-

Al acercarse a la casa vio a los cuatro pequeños dando saltos junto con algunos movimientos extraños que hacian.

Luna:"que raro...¿que estaran haciendo?" -penso la felino algo confusa al ver la escena de los pequeños huerfanos-

Jong:¡miren! es la señorita luna -dijo jong apuntando hacia la felina emocionadamente-

Luna:"bueno parece que si me extrañaron"-penso la felina con una sonrisa acercandose a ellos-

Shing:¡la extrañe mucho! -dijo la pequeña conejita corriendo hacia luna y dandole un fuerte abrazo-

Luna:yo tambien los extrañe pequeños que bueno que esten bien -dijo la felina dandole un abrazo a cada uno-

Nuo:que bueno que vino señorita luna,queriamos preguntarle...si podria ayudarnos en algo -dijo el conejito timidamente-

Luna:¿que seria pequeños? si esta en mi poder los ayudare en lo que pueda -dijo luna alegremente-

Nuo:pues...queriamos saber...si...¿podria ayudarnos en nuestro kung fu? -dijo el conejito con una sonrisa esperanzada-

Al escuchar eso a luna se le abrieron un poco los ojos ya que no imaginaba que le preguntarian tal cosa.

Luna:pues...no lo se pequeños...nunca le he enseñado kung fu a alguien...no se si soy la indicada para eso -dijo luna un poco dudosa-

Jong:por favor señorita luna,seria un honor para nosotros ser entrenados por usted -dijo el conejito agrandando sus ojos en forma tierna-

Nuo:intentamos entrenar por nuestra cuenta pero no funcionó...asi que pensamos en usted cuando la vimos llegando a nuestra casa -dijo el conejito con una sonrisa-

Luna:asi que por eso los veia haciendo esos movimientos...debieron tener mas cuidado pequeños,pudieron haberse lastimado -dijo la felina regañandolos como una madre-

Shing:lo sabemos señorita luna,pero queriamos intentar ser como el guerrero dragon,asi que practicabamos patadas afuera de nuestra casa pero como vio...no funcionó...asi que...¿podria enseñarnos por favor? -pregunto a conejita en forma adorable-

Luna:yo...en serio no... -es todo lo que pudo decir luna al ver que todos los conejitos agrandaban sus ojos en forma de cachorro-

Shing:por favooor -dijo la conejita casi rogando en forma dulce-

Luna:esta bien... lo hare linduras...pero solo lo basico les enseñare,no quiero ser la responsable de que les a pase algo mientras entrenamos -dijo la felina con una pequeña sonrisa-

Jong:¡genial! ¡esto sera barbaro! -decia el conejito jong saltando alegremente-

Luna:"con esas miradas de ternura que me lanzaron... no creo que otra chica se hubiese resistido a decirles que no" -penso luna con una pequeña risita saliendo de ella al ver a los conejitos tan emocionados-

 **Patio del salon de entrenamiento:**

Mientras en el patio del salon de entrenamiento del palacio de jade nuestra maestra del estilo tigre junto con el guerrero dragon seguian teniendo sus combates...

Tigresa:¡vamos panda! ¿es todo lo que puedes hacer? -decia tigresa en forma burlona para ver si el panda se concentraba en la pelea y no es las provocaciones-

Po:"vamos po...tu puedes...solo trata de quitarle el dumpling...ella sera barbara,pero se que se puede" -decia el panda en su mente estando agitado mientras intentaba atacarla de nuevo-

Tigresa:"veamos que piensas hacer ahora panda" -pensaba tigresa con una sonrisa-

Po:"esta bien...no queda otra...paz interior...paz interior"- decia el panda mientras hacia las poses necesarias para usar su energia chi-

Tigresa:"mmm que extraño que es lo que esta...no...¡no seria capaz!" -penso la felina mientras se le agrandaban los ojos al ver que el panda hacia las poses de la paz interior"

Po:"bien solo un poco mas...si la combino con la velocidad del estilo mantis estoy seguro que lo lograre"-penso po mientras hacia las poses-

Al terminar nuestro guerrero dragon abrio los ojos prepadandose para atacar.

Po:bien tigresa ahora si podre... -es todo lo que pudo decir el panda antes de recibir un golpe repentino en su cara por parte de la felina que parecia enojada por sus ojos-

Tigresa:¡¿que demonios estabas haciendo?! -pregunto tigresa sonando molesta-

Po:yo...yo... - es todo lo que podia decir el guerrero dragon quedando un poco en shock por ese golpe que recibio de ella-

Tigresa:¡po sabes muy bien que si usas tu energia chi sin dominar todos los estilos corres el riesgo de perder la vida! -dijo la felina con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos que no eran notorias para el panda-

Po:yo...lo lamento tigresa...no lo volvere hacer...te lo prometo -dijo po un poco avergonzado ya que sabia ese pequeño detalle de usar su energia chi,sin pensar en las consecuencias-

Tigresa:esta bien po...solo procura...no hacerlo de nuevo...no quiero que te vuelva a pasar lo que paso la ultima vez -dijo la felina en tono serio-

Po:lo entiendo tigresa,perdon si te preocupe...intentare quitarte el dumpling de otra forma -dijo po tratando de animar a su amiga-

Tigresa:mejor que asi sea guerrero dragon...no quiero perderte -dijo tigresa sin darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho, haciendo que despues se sonrojara un poco y se abrieran un poco sus ojos-

Po:tranquila tigresa,si te tengo a mi lado estoy seguro que siempre estare bien -dijo el panda quedando despues en shock y tapandose su boca con sus patas al escuchar lo que dijo-

Tigresa al escuchar eso se sonrojo todavia mas ya que quizas el panda si la amaba como decia su amiga reptil y eso hizo que una pequeña sonrisa saliera de ella.

Po:tigresa si me disculpas tengo que ir a cocinar ya es hora de almorzar asi que nos vemos -dijo el panda repentinamente y corriendo hacia la cocina estando un poco ruborizado por lo que le habia dicho a su maestra- "rayos ¿porque digo esas cosas siempre cuando estoy con ella?" -penso el panda estando algo confundido-

Tigresa al ver al panda correr algo avergonzado hacia la cocina salio de ella una pequeña risita que no pudo retener.

Tigresa:supongo que continuaremos despues po -dijo la felina en un susurro con una sonrisa muy notoria en su rostro-

 **Fin del capitulo 13**

 **Bueno comenten haber que les parecio este capitulo en verdad no se que esperar de el...si fue bueno o malo...pero supongo que ustedes lo decidiran,mientras nos vemos en el siguente,haber si me animo a escribirlo ya que las ganas de continuar se me estan yendo...mientras nos vemos :)**


	14. Capitulo 14:confusion y sentimientos

**¡Hola a todos! bueno vamos por otro capitulo,asi que veamos como le va a po en su entrenamiento con su querida maestra tigresa...asi que...sin mas que decir empecemos en 3...2...1...¡Ya!**

 **Capitulo 14:** **confusión** **y sentimientos**

Mientras nuestro panda corria hacia la cocina estando muy ruborizado,unos pensamientos inundaban su mente con varias preguntas que no podian ser respondidas por el.

Po:"¡¿porque le dije eso?! ¡¿porque no puedo concentrarme cuando estoy cerca de ella?! ¡asi jamas podre terminar de aprender su estilo!...quizas...vibora sepa que me pasa...ella siempre a estado a mi lado cuando meto la pata con tigresa" -penso el panda llegando a la cocina en un instante y tratando de cocinar lo mas rapido posible-

 **Cocina:**

Mientras el guerrero dragon cocinaba, llegaban sus amigos junto con el maestro shifu.

Mantis:hola po,como siempre eres puntual para el almuerzo amigo -dijo mantis mientras saltaba a la mesa-

Mono: jeje supongo que estar con tigresa lo esta matando del agotamiento y del hambre -dijo mono con una pequeña risa de burla-

Vibora:¡mono mejor ya callate! -dijo vibora mirandolo con enojo-

Grulla:tienes que aprender que no todo lo que dices en gracioso -dijo grulla algo irritado-

Mono:lo siento grulla jeje,pero no creo que eso pase algun dia -dijo el primate sentado en su silla-

Shifu:cambiando de tema alumnos...panda...¿como te esta yendo con la maestra tigresa en aprender su estilo de kung fu? -dijo su maestro con curiosidad-

Po:pues...supongo que bien maestro shifu...ya casi lo tengo dominado pero...

Shifu:¿pero que panda? -pregunto el panda rojo mirando a su alumno-

Po:pues...yo... -antes de responder su maestra del estilo tigre llega y mira a po con una pequeña sonrisa-

Tigresa:bueno po,debes en serio tener hambre si corrias hacia la cocina a esa velocidad... y por lo que veo...hoy estas cocinando tu sopa de ingrediente secreto,es bueno saber que podremos comer algo muy delicioso antes de seguir entrenando -dijo la felina mientras se sentaba en su silla estando algo sonrojada por el cumplido que le hizo al panda por su comida-

Al escuchar eso a todos se le abrieron los ojos del asombro y a grulla se le abrio todo el pico quedando algo en shock ...era la primera vez que tigresa elogiaba la comida de po y mas que se viera tan feliz por la expresion que demostraba su rostro.

Po:gra...gracias tigresa por el cum...cumplido - dijo el panda estando ruborizado y tartamudeando sin poder articular otra palabra-

Vibora:"mmm veo que ustedes dos tortolos han estado mas unidos por ese beso" -penso vibora con una sonrisa y una pequeña risita saliendo de ella-

cuando el maestro shifu pudo reaccionar,parpadeo un par de veces y trato de hacerle la misma pregunta otra vez a su alumno,ya que todavia no se la habia respondido.

Shifu:bien...guerrero dragon...continuando con el tema de tu entrenamiento con la maestra tigresa...me decias que no has dominado su estilo por completo -dijo shifu todavia estando un poco en shock-

Po:¡cierto!...perdon maestro,pero todavia no lo e dominado por completo el estilo del tigre...digamos que me falta...concentrarme -dijo el panda un poco apenado-

Mono:dinos algo no sepamos po jejeje -dijo mono riendose un poco-

Tigresa:mono sino quieres terminar en el piso estando desmayado de nuevo,te sugiero que dejes de lado tus bromas ahora -dijo la felina mirando al primate con cara de enojo-

Mono:per...perdon tigresa no hablare mas -dijo mono quedandose callado y algo asustado-

Mientras el maestro shifu le pregunta sobre ese tema al guerrero dragon,olvidando el comportamiento inusual de su alumna felina.

Shifu:¿porque seria ese el problema panda? por lo que me han dicho el maestro mantis y el maestro mono,cuando ellos eran tus maestros no tuvieron tantas dificultades con eso -dijo su maestro mirando al panda que parecia un poco nervioso-

Po:pues...es que... -decia el panda sin poder pensar en decir otra palabra-

Tigresa:po si algo te distraia o te molestaba mientras entrenabamos sabes que podias decirmelo con toda confianza...despues de todo... estoy para ayudarte y enseñarte siendo tu maestra -dijo tigresa mirando nuevamente al panda con una sonrisa mas grande-

Po:"guau...tigresa...se ve muy hermo...¡¿que estoy pensando?! ¡rayos!...¡otra vez lo hago!...¡tengo que hablar con vibora sobre esto lo mas rapido posible!...tendre que hacerlo antes de volver a entrenar con tigresa" -dijo el panda en su cabeza estando algo ruborizado por los pensamientos inusuales sobre su querida amiga felina-

Mientras el guerrero dragon ponia la mesa para que pudieran comer todos,el maestro shifu dijo unas palabras a sus alumnos antes de que se dispusieran a almorzar.

Shifu:bien guerrero dragon...como veo que ya has dominado algunos de los once estilos del kung fu... te contare algo que omiti sobre este tema -dijo shifu mirando al panda seriamente-

Po:¿que seria maestro shifu? -pregunto el panda estando un poco curioso-

Shifu:pues..seria que...hay un doceavo estilo -dijo el panda rojo mirando a su alumno que se quedo un poco perplejo-

Po:¡¿que?! -dijo el panda asombrado

Cinco furiosos: ¡¿que?! -dijeron al unisono-

Shifu:ese seria... el estilo dragon po...pero este estilo...es imposible de aprender... al menos eso e visto a lo largo de mi vida- dijo shifu mirando a su alumno que parecia mas sorprendido-

Tigresa:maestro shifu si me permite preguntar...¿porque dice eso? po a dominado el estilo de mantis y mono en muy poco tiempo,incluso le esta yendo bien al tratar de aprender el mio -dijo tigresa mirando a su maestro con algo con enojo al pensar que po no sea capaz de dominarlo-

Shifu:tigresa este estilo de kung fu para dominarlo requiere un entrenamiento demasiado arduo y agotador...no es tan solo un estilo de kung fu como los otros...sino que tambien es el que requiere todo lo que has aprendido de los demas...en pocas palabras el estilo dragon es la combinacion de todos los estilos de kung fu existentes -dijo el panda rojo seriamente-

Todos Al escuchar eso quedaron sorprendidos y algo en shock ya que alparecer sus estilos de kung fu no eran nada en comparacion al estilo dragon.

Vibora:pero maestro.. a po le esta yendo bastante bien...¿usted piensa que no puede aprender ese estilo? de por si ya sabe usar tres -dijo vibora estando algo confusa-

Shifu:no pienso que po no pueda aprender ese estilo maestra vibora...al contrario,pienso que po quizas pueda ser el unico en tener la oportunidad de lograrlo...pero -dijo el panda rojo mirando a su alumnos-

Grulla:¿pero que maestro? -pregunto grulla con curiosidad-

Shifu:pues...para dominar este estilo no es solamente haber aprendido a utilizar los otros...sino tambien aplicarlo al mismo tiempo,este estilo toma las mejores partes de cada uno y lo utiliza como ventaja...imaginen este ejemplo:un golpe tan veloz como la velocidad del estilo mantis junto con la fuerza del estilo tigre y la destreza de los demas -dijo el panda seriamente-

Po:eso suena barbaro maestro shifu pero...yo ya lo e aplicado antes con mantis y mono sus estilos cuando eran mis maestros -dijo el panda sonando algo impresionado-

Sifu:exacto po...lo aplicaste...no lo combinaste con tu estilo panda cuando te vi pelear con mono en el salon de entrenamiento,antes de que el te noqueara por tu exceso de confianza -dijo su maestro mirando un poco con enojo al panda-

Po:es que...yo... -dijo po tratando responderle pero sin resultado-

Shifu:po el estilo dragon como dije antes,requiere combinar todo lo aprendido de los demas,para eso necesitas concentrarte...te digo esto por que por ahora eres el unico que esta demostrando poder llegar a ese nivel ya que como has visto en el caso de todos nosotros...tardamos una vida entera apenas en perfeccionar un solo estilo- dijo shifu mirando seriamente a su alumno-

Mantis:maestro shifu ¿cuanto piensa que tardaria po en lograrlo? -pregunto el insecto estando todavia asombrado por las palabras de su maestro-

Shifu:eso dependera del guerrero dragon maestro mantis...pero...tengo confianza en el...por eso le di este entrenamiento de dominar los demas estilos...la paz interior es requerida en el estilo tortuga del maestro oogway y al menos en varios casos requiere cincuenta años o mas en obtenerla...pero por suerte no fue en el caso de po y la obtuvo en unos pocos dias -dijo shifu cambiando su expresion a una de orgullo con una sonrisa hacia al panda-

Po:jeje gracias maestro se que soy barbaro asi que tratare de concentrarme mas en el entrenamiento...lo prometo -dijo el panda con una sonrisa- "o al menos lo intentare"-penso estando con dudas al recordar que tenia como obligacion primero hablar con vibora sobre los pensamiento y cumplidos que salian sobre su amiga tigresa cuando estaba cerca de ella-

Tigresa:maestro eso quiere decir que... ¿po no necesariamente tiene que aprender a dominar ese estilo para controlar su enegia chi? -pregunto tigresa con algo de curiosidad-

Shifu:correcto tigresa,la energia chi que fluye en po como dije antes,solo la puede dominar a la perfeccion si domina los otros once estilos de kung fu teniendo su paz interior,pero no descarte la posibilidad de que po pudiera dominar el estilo dragon a la vez mientras lo intentaba -dijo el panda sonando sincero-

Mono:pero maestro ¿porque es tan necesario dominar los once estilos de kung fu antes de usar tu chi? -pregunto mono con curiosidad-

Shifu:maestro mono,el chi como ya sabra fluye en todos nosotros,desde el momento en que nacemos y morimos,pero pocos pueden usarla ya que para desbloquear esta energia de la naturaleza,es necesario que tu mente este conectado con ella...en pocas palabras...es necesario estar en paz.

Po:la paz interior ¿o no maestro? -pregunto el panda escuchando mientras preparaba su sopa-

Shifu:exacto guerrero dragon...ahora como segunda condicion para usarla,es necesario que tu cuerpo este preparado para soportar esa energia cuando la canalizas como habran visto antes en el caso de po cuando desvio las balas de cañon de shen despues de terminar de hacer las poses de la paz interior -dijo shifu mirando a sus alumnos que parecian estar escuchando con mucha atencion- cada estilo prepara el cuerpo de diferente manera para soportar e incrementar las habilidades latentes del individuo en el estilo determinado que el sujeto elija,pero sin dominarlos todos,el cuerpo no tolera esa cantidad de energia al no estar preparado y termina exhausto o...muerto-dijo shifu sonando algo triste-

Vibora:fuerza,agilidad,velocidad y resistencia ¿no es asi maestro? en el caso de po ya el nos lo demostro -dijo vibora mirando a po que parecia algo triste al igual que ella-

Shifu:correcto maestra vibora -dijo el panda rojo mirando a su alumna-

Po:"tambien cuando subi las escaleras del palacio en el entrenamiento de mantis...y termine casi sin poder respirar"-penso el panda recordando ese momento-

Tigresa:pero maestro, po sufrió un cansansio extremo cuando peleo contra nosotros cinco, entonces...puede decirnos...¿porque no se desmayo cuando desvio las balas de los cañones de shen? -pregunto tigresa estando preocupada-

Shifu:po tan solo utilizo una pequeña parte de su chi cuando desvio las balas,ya que apenas fue un corto periodo de tiempo,en cambio cuando peleo con ustedes... por lo que me dijeron inconcientemente utilizo casi toda su energia chi,dejandolo exhausto hasta casi llegar al punto de morir cuando el alargo el combate -dijo el panda sonando serio nuevamente- por suerte como dije antes al tener el chi de los heroes fue capaz su cuerpo de tolerar ese esfuerzo repentino y agotador.

Al escuchar eso todos quedaron en silencio...nadie hablaba por la pequeña charla que habia dado el maestro shifu pero al pasar unos segundos po fue el primero en hablar.

Po:¡el almuerzo esta listo chicos coman! -dijo el panda tratando de sonar alegre para quitar el silencio incomodo-

Tigresa:po...-dijo la felina en tono serio-

Po:¿que ocurre tigresa? -pregunto po en tono confuso al ver que su amiga cambio su tono-

Tigresa:come rapido y cuando termines vayamos al patio del salon,asi continuaremos con el entrenamiento -dijo tigresa firmemente-

Po:¡¿que?! pero tigresa no e descansado nada desde que estamos entrenando -dijo el panda sonando cansado-

Tigresa:po porfavor...no quiero que nada malo te pase y si aprender mi estilo hara que seas mejor maestro de kung fu y no corras peligro al usar tu chi...entonces quiero que lo hagamos rapido -dijo tigresa dandole una pequeña sonrisa al panda mientras sostenia su hombro-

Po:yo...yo...esta bien...lo hare por ti...si tienes tanta confianza en mi creo que al menos debo tenerla en mi mismo jeje -dijo el panda con una pequeña risa viendo a su amiga-

Tigresa con escuchar eso se sonrojo un poco pero pudo ocultarlo bien por su pelaje.

Tigresa:gracias po...me alegra ser tu maestra -dijo la felina escuchando la ultima frase que dijo sin pensar haciendo que se ruborizara mas y dejara a todos en shock ecepto a una serpiente que miraba la escena con alegria-

Vibora:"seran una hermosa y feliz pareja" -penso vibora con una sonrisa bien grande-

Mientras el resto miraba en estado shock,mono se desmayo de lo que habia dicho tigresa ya que anteriormente no soportaba a po y ahora decia que se alegraba de entrenar con el y ayudarlo.

Grulla:¡rayos no de nuevo! -dijo grulla con fastidio-

Vibora:tranquilo grulla yo lo despierto -dijo vibora lanzandole un latigazo con su cola al primate a la cara de el,haciendo despues que se despertara-

Mono:¡¿que...que...que paso?! -pregunto el primate estando en shock por el golpe que sentia en su cara-

Mantis:no paso nada mono...solo lo de siempre jeje...ahora comamos que de seguro todos tienen tanta hambre como po ¿o no es asi amigo? -dijo el insecto con una pequeña risa-

Po:"¿tigresa se alegra...de estar...conmigo? -penso el panda mientras miraba a la felian estando ruborizado todavia-

Tigresa:¿pasa algo po? ¿te sientes bien? -dijo la felina estando todavia algo ruborizada por lo que habia dicho y con una sonrisa al ver que el panda tambien lo estaba-

Po:"esa sonrisa...no puedo creer que nunca note eso de ella...en serio es muy...hermosa" -dijo el panda en su cabeza el panda y haciendo que se golpeara mentalmente al escuchar lo que pensaba- "¡diablos! ¡¿que acabo de decir?! ¡si tigresa supiera que pense eso,estoy seguro que me mataria!" -decia el panda en su cabeza maldiciendose por no controlar sus propios pensamiento-

Mantis:¡PO DESPIERTA! -grito el insecto haciendo que el panda reaccionara-

Po:yo...¿que pasa mantis? -pregunto el guerrero dragon algo confuso-

Mantis:te decia que era hora de comer amigo pero veo que estabas pensado en algo o quizas...alguien jeje -dijo el insecto mirando al panda que se ruborizaba mas y mas-

Po:es que...yo...lo siento mantis...solo pensaba en el entrenamiento...creo que si sera mejor que empezemos a comer -dijo el panda mientras se sentaba al lado de tigresa tratando de parecer tranquilo-

Cuando todos terminaron de comer el maestro shifu hablo dirigiendose a sus alumnos.

Shifu:bien alumnos creo ya es hora de que vuelvan al salon de entrenamiento,si me disculpan hire a meditar al salon de los heroes- dijo el panda rojo yendose de la cocina-

Mono:bueno creo que tu entrenamiento con tigresa continuara po jeje asi que...suerte en no desmayarte jaja -dijo mono corriendo al salon de entranmiento-

Vibora:¡MONO! -grito vibora enojada viendo correr a mono al salon a toda prisa-

Po:tranqula vibora,una vez que te acostumbras a las bromas de mono no es tan malo -dijo po con una sonrisa-

Grulla:algo me dice que hoy sera un dia bastante largo...pero bueno suerte en tu entrenamiento po con tigresa,estoy seguro de que domiraras el estilo tigre -dijo el ave yendose de la cocina-

Mantis:nos vemos amigo y suerte,si pudiste aprender conmigo y mono estoy seguro que podras con tigresa -dijo el insecto saltando desde la mesa al suelo y dirigiendose al salon tambien-

Tigresa:bien guerrero dragon sigamos con el entrenamiento,todavia no has podido quitarme el dumpling -dijo la felina tomando a po dela mano y llevandolo al patio del salon haciendo que el panda reaccionara primero-

Po:"¡cierto lo olvide!"-penso el panda al recordar que tenia que hablar con su amiga vibora primero-

Vibora:"¿tigresa tomando la mano a po?,veo que si esta dando el primer paso en abrise mas a el" -penso vibora viendo a la linda pareja con una sonrisa- bueno chicos creo que yo tambien me... -es todo lo que pudo decir antes de que el panda la interrumpiera-

Po:¡espera vibora! -dijo el panda repentinamente-

Vibora:¿que ocurre po? -pregunto la serpiente algo confusa-

Po:tigresa ¿puedes esperarme afuera unos minutos? tengo que hablar con vibora primero -dijo el panda algo ruborizado al estar tan cerca de ella-

Tigresa:no hay problema guerrero dragon,te espero alla -dijo con una sonrisa y dandose la vuelta soltando la mano del panda-

Cuando vibora y po quedaron solos y la serpiente fue la primera en hablar.

Vibora:¿po que es lo que te sucede? te veo un poco nervioso -dijo la serpiente preocupada por su amigo panda-

Po:vibora...¿podemos primero hablar en mi habitacion? tengo que hablarte de algo que me esta pasando -dijo po sonando algo preocupado-

Vibora:seguro po sabes que puedes contarme todo -dijo vibora viendo algo preocupada por la expresion que mostraba el panda-

Po:gracias vibora...vamos -dijo el guerrero dragon dirigiendose a su habitacion junto con la reptil-

Vibora:"mmm me pregunto... ¿de que querra hablar? parece un poco inquieto"- penso la serpiente mientras seguia a su querido amigo panda-

 **Fin del capitulo 14**

 **Bueno hasta aqui termina este capitulo...queria hacerlo un poco mas largo pero preferi dejarlo para el siguente capitulo de la trama,no se que les parecio este pero pueden comentar haber si les gusto o no...mientras nos vemos en el siguente :)**


	15. Capitulo 15:pláticas entre compañeros

**¡Hola a todos los lectores! la historia sigue su curso y nuestro po esta empezando a sentir sentimientos que lo hacen sentir extraño,asi que veamos que pasara en este capitulo,pero primero...quiero agradecer a los que comentan siempre mi historia,ya que son los unicos que me animan a seguir adelante para continuarla hasta el final y no dejarla en el olvido ;P**

 **Alienheart1915 y su lado oscuro junto con mastertigress4444 grax por el apoyo,estoy seguro que la historia la hubiese dejado si nadie decia nada jeje.**

 **Sin mas que decir...empecemos en 3...2...1...¡YA!**

 **Capitulo 15:** **pláticas** **entre compañeros**

 **Habitacion de po:**

Cuando el guerrero dragon entro a su habitacion solo espero a que su amiga serpiente entrara,pero un pensamiento salio de el antes de que ella lo hiciese.

Po:"solo espero que vibora pueda decirme que es lo que me pasa...yo...nunca me e sentido asi estando con tigresa" -penso el panda mientras veia a su amiga entrar a la habitacion-

Vibora:bueno po...ya estamos aqui,ahora puedes contarme lo que querias decirme -dijo vibora viendo a su amigo que parecia cada vez mas nervioso-

Po:vibora...tu...¿nunca te has sentido extraña o diferente cuando estas con uno de nosotros tan cerca? -pregunto el panda un poco apenado-

Vibora:pues...no...nunca me e sentido asi po,siempre me han caido bien,son como mi familia despues de todo -contesto vibora algo confundida por la pregunta-

Po:"bien...no era la respuesta que esperaba de ella...quizas...si lo pregunto de otra manera me pueda entender" -penso el panda mientras trataba de analizar su siguente pregunta para su amiga-

Vibora:¿es todo po? -pregunto vibora siguiendo estando algo confusa-

Po:pues...no exactamente vibora...veras...yo...ultimamente me siento extraño y digo cosas sin pensar durante el entrenamiento con tigresa ¿nunca te ha pasado que pudieras pensar algo que jamas pensarias de una persona? -pregunto el panda algo ruborizado-

Vibora:po...¿que es lo que tratas de decir? ¿que es lo que piensas de tigresa? -pregunto vibora con curiosidad-

Po:pues...ultimamente...yo...en estos dias...-decia el panda cada vez mas nervioso-

Vibora:¡po solo dilo! -dijo la serpiente estando impaciente e imaginandose la respuesta del panda-

Po:pues ultimamente pienso que tigresa se ve muy bonita cuando sonrie y no puedo dejar de decir o pensar en otra cosa cuando estoy con ella -dijo po repentinamente estando muy ruborizado y con los ojos cerrados sin poder animarse abrirlos-

Al escuchar eso a vibora se le abrieron muchos sus ojos y un poco su boca.

Vibora:"¡no puede ser!...¡¿este es el dia?!...¡¿sera cierto?!...!¿el se esta...enamorando de tigresa?! -penso vibora con una hermosa sonrisa formandose en su rostro-

Al pasar unos segundos la habitacion del panda estaba totalmente en silencio,hasta que el guerrero dragon decidio hablar de nuevo y abrir sus ojos,solo para ver despues a su amiga reptil con una cara muy alegre-

Po:vibora...¿estas bien? -pregunto el panda al ver a su amiga que estaba muy callada pero con esa extraña sonrisa que demostraba en su rostro-

Vibora:"muy bien vibora...hora de hacer tu jugada y hacer que tu amigo se de cuenta lo que esta sintiendo por tu amiga" -dijo vibora en su cabeza sonando firme y con confianza-

Po:¿vibora estas aqui? -pregunto el panda moviendo su pata de un lado a otro adelante de la cara de su amiga para ver si reaccionaba-

Vibora:yo...lo siento po...ya volvi -dijo la serpiente mirando al panda que seguia ruborizado-

Po:bueno...entonces ¿tienes idea de porque ultimamente tengo estos pensamiento hacia ella? -pregunto el panda algo apenado-

Con escuchar eso salio de ella una pequeña risita y trato de darle pistas a su querido amigo panda.

Vibora:muy bien po...creo que se que es lo que te pasa,pero primero para cerciorarme de que sea verdad y que te des cuenta por ti mismo que es lo que te pasa,quiero que tu primero respondas unas preguntas que yo te hare -dijo vibora alegremente-

Po:esta bien vibora -dijo el panda esperando las preguntas de su amiga estando algo confuso-

Vibora:primera pregunta po...¿cuando miras a tigresa como te sientes? -pregunto la serpiente algo ansiosa por la respuesta-

Po:yo...pues...me siento feliz y confundido a la vez,ya que cuando la miro...es como si...me perdiera en en ella -dijo el panda muy ruborizado-

Vibora:"¡oooo eso es muy tierno!" -penso vibora viendo a po que parecia que estaba muy sonrojado por la respuesta que le dio-

Po:¿cual es la siguente pregunta vibora? -pregunto po con tranquilamente pero estando sonrojado todavia-

Vibora bien po...segunda pregunta...cuando tigresa te hace un cumplido ¿tu te sonrojas y no sabes que decirle? -pregunto vibora viendose muy alegre-

Po:pues la mayor parte del tiempo si vibora -dijo algo sonrojado-

Vibora:¡lo sabia! -dijo vibora muy feliz-

Po:¡¿lo sabias?! ¡¿como?! ¿acaso eres adivina? -pregunto el panda estando sorprendido-

Vibora:jajaja no po,pero solo digamos que soy una experta en estas cosas -dijo riendose un poco todavia-

Po:vibora ¿ya terminamos con las preguntas? necesito que me digas que me pasa rapido,tigresa sigue esperandome en el patio del salon -dijo po estando algo apurado-

Vibora:jajaja esta bien po,te hare una ultima pregunta,pero quiero que la respondas con sinceridad -dijo la serpiente estando emocionada-

Po:esta bien vibora,te lo prometo,ahora dime cual es la pregunta -dijo el panda viendo a su amiga-

Vibora:¿cuando besaste a tigresa hace unos dias te gusto? -pregunto la reptil con una risita saliendo de ella-

Cuando po escucho esa pregunto que le hizo su amiga reptil quedo en un pequeño estado de shock y su cara se volvio tan colorada que ella pudo notarlo al instante.

Vibora:"parece que si" -penso vibora estando sonriendo y viendo a su querido amigo panda muy nervioso-

Po:vi...vibora...tu...¿tu como sabes de...de eso? ja...jamas se lo dije a nadie -dijo el guerrero dragon tartamudeando sin poder articular bien sus palabras-

Vibora:pues...solo digamos...que en el amor soy una experta y siempre me enterare de todo cuando se trata de ello -dijo vibora con una risita-

Po:¿amor? vibora no te entiendo,solo dime...¿porque me siento repentinamente de esta forma estando con tigresa? -dijo el panda estando confuso y algo ruborizado-

Vibora:solo si tu me respondes la ultima pregunta que yo te hice po -dijo la reptil esperando la respuesta del guerrero dragon-

Po:yo...creo...que...quizas -decia el panda sin poder terminar la frase-

Vibora:¡solo dilo po! -dijo vibora emocionadamente-

Po:creo que...si -dijo po en un pequeño susurro estando muy sonrojado,pero su amiga reptil pudo escuchar ala perfeccion-

Vibora:"¡dijo que si! ¡en serio dijo que si!" -decia vibora en su cabeza festejando felizmente por la respuesta del panda-

La habitacion del guerrero dragon habia vuelto al silencio total y vibora al terminar de celebrar en su cabeza fue la primera en hablar.

Vibora:bien po...por lo que me has dicho...te gustó besar a tigresa aunque fuese un accidente,te pones nervioso cuando estas con ella,te sonrojas cuando ella te da un cumplido y te sientes feliz cuando vez su sonrisa -dijo vibora alegremente esperando a que el panda ya se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sientiendo por su querida amiga felina-

Po:es...es correcto vi...vibora -dijo el panda tartamudeando y sonrojado por cada detalle que dijo su amiga reptil sobre lo que sentia cuando estaba con tigresa-

Vibora:¡¿po en serio no te das cuenta?! -dijo vibora algo sorprendida por la gran ingenuidad de su querido amigo-

Po:¿de que vibora? -pregunto el panda estando confundido-

Vibora:po lo que estas sintiendo por tigresa es algo natural y normal,ya que desde lo que paso en gongmen los dos han estado mas unidos y por lo que me acabas de decir...lo que sientes ahora por ella se esta transformando en algo que va mas alla de una amitad -dijo vibora tratando de hacer de que su amigo entendiera-

Po:vibora todavia no entiendo lo que tratas de decirme -dijo el panda estando mas confundido-

Vibora:¡po trato de decirte de que te has enamora...! - es todo lo que pudo decir cuando mono deslizo la puerta de la habitacion de po y vio como el y vibora estaban en ella-

Mono:¡aqui estas vibora te hemos estado buscando! -dijo el primate sorpresivamente-

Po:¿mono que haces aqui? pense que estabas en el salon de entrenamieto junto con grulla y mantis -dijo el panda estando algo sorprendido-

Mono:pues estaba po,hasta que vimos que vibora no estaba en el salon y me mandaron a ir a buscarla por si algo le habia pasado -dijo el primate tranquilamente- ¿tu que haces aqui con ella? pense que estabas afuera entrenando con tigresa -dijo mono con curiosidad-

Po:yo...solo...es que...estaba...buscando algo en mi...¡habitacion!...¡eso!...y ya lo encontre con la ayuda de vibora...y si me disculpas amigo me tengo que ir a entrenar con tigresa nos vemos -dijo po corriendo alejandose de sus dos amigos para ir con su maestra del estilo tigre,estando algo sonrojado-

Mono:que extraño...¿vibora puedes decirme que paso o que estaban haciendo realmente? -pregunto el primate algo confuso-

Vibora:mono... -dijo la serpiente en voz neutra-

Mono:¿si vibora? -pregunto el primate tranquilamente-

Víbora:¡ERES UN TONTO! -grito la serpiente dandole un latigazo con su cola a su amigo estando furiosa-

Mono:¡auch! ¡vibora eso dolio! ¡¿porque hiciste eso?! -pregunto mono un poco molesto por el golpe-

Vibora:¡solo callate!...¡rayos!...¡no pudiste haber llegado en peor momento macaco! ¡solo espero que hoy estes listo para entrenar,porque cuando nos toque compañeros de pelea, creeme que desearas que no te toque conmigo! -dijo la serpiente siseado y reptando hacia el salon de entrenamiento estando muy enojada-

Cuando vibora se fue de la habitacion de po nuestro querido maestro del estilo mono estaba confundido y adolorido con una pregunta que salio de su cabeza quelo dejo muy confundido.

Mono:pero..¿yo que hice? -pregunto el primate estando muy confuso-

Mientras con nuestro guerrero dragon...

Po:"rayos eso estuvo cerca...pero...mis dudas siguen en mi cabeza y vibora no fue capaz de ayudarme en nada...ademas de que ella ahora sabe lo que estoy sintiendo cuando estoy con tigresa,¿podria esto ponerse peor?" -pregunto el panda en su mente mientras corria al patio del salon de entrenamiento donde su amiga felina lo esperaba-

 **Bosque de bambu** :

Dos figuras hiban corriendo a toda velocidad acercandose a su objetivo.

Gan:jeje ya casi llegamos amigo mio,con esta velocidad llegaremos mucho antes de lo planeado...ademas...estoy seguro que de esa leopardo dara buena pelea -dijo el conejo estando emocionado-

Zhuang:tan solo no te emociones demasiado gan...ya sabes que hacer,solo concentrate en la mision -dijo le leopardo sonando serio-

Gan:si lo se...rayos tu si que le quitas toda la diversion al asunto...pero bueno...¿por donde crees que debamos ir a buscarla primero cuando lleguemos? -pregunto gan con curiosidad-

Zhuang:segun la informacion que nos dio feng,esta leopardo de las nieves esta cerca de un pequeño pueblo por nuestra direccion,tiene un traje de pelea verde jade y pantalones blancos ,ademas de que su nombre era luna segun lo que escuchamos de nuestro maestro -dijo zhuang en tono neutro-

Gan:si pero...esa leopardo...no creo que este siempre en el pueblo,si es una maestra de kung fu como nosotros,estoy seguro que hira algunas veces a entrenar al bosque para estar tranquila o para perfeccionar sus habilidades -dijo el conejo algo serio-

Zhuang:¿que estas sugiriendo gan? -pregunto el leopardo esperando la respuesta de su compañero-

Gan:nuestra carrera amigo mio jeje...tendremos que dividirnos cuando lleguemos para ganar mas terreno y asi la encontraremos mas rapido- dijo el conejo riendose un poco por la emocion que sentia-

Zhuang:bien veo que al fin usas la cabeza,entonces cuando lleguemos yo hire al pueblo y tu hiras al bosque,si la encuentras avisame de inmediato,no hagas una de tus locuras gan,la necesitamos con vida -dijo el leopardo mirando al conejo seriamente-

Gan:tranquilo...estoy seguro que si opone resistencia solo habra que hacer que se canse para asi despues derribarla y llevarnosla -dijo gan tranquilamente-

Zhuang:exacto...pero...en el peor de los casos...ya sabes que debes hacer para llevartela si la encuentras-dijo zhuang viendo a gan que parecia mas serio y preocupado-

Gan:si...lo se...solo espero no llegar a eso -dijo el pequeño conejo sonando un poco inquieto-

Mientras con el resto de su equipo...

Feng:ting y lian sino les molesta...me hire adelantando ¿no tendran problemas en que las deje solas? -pregunto el aguila oriental-

Ting:feng cariño,no somos unas damiselas en peligro...ve mas rapido volando si quieres,nosotras te esperaremos cerca del valle como estaba planeado,solo haz una señal de tu posicion cuando llegue el segundo dia -dijo la serpiente tranquilamente-

Feng:entendido ting...cuidate -dijo el aguila volando a gran velocidad y adelantandose a sus compañeras-

Lian:veo que se olvido de mi -dijo la tigresa un poco enojada-

Ting:no te preocupes,sabes que feng no es de mostrar emociones a cualquiera,conmigo lo hace porque fui la primera que el conocio,quizas el aun no te tiene mucha confianza por ser la ultima en entrar al equipo -dijo ting sonando sincera-

Lian:que el sea el primero en haber sido reclutado no le da el derecho de ya juzgarme y pensar que no soy de confianza,despues de todo el maestro me pidio tomar la piedra de transformacion del palacio de jade -dijo lian un poco molesta-

Ting:debes tranquilizarte lian,solo piensa en la mision,sabes cual es tu trabajo,como yo se cual es el mio,te dare todo el tiempo posible junto con feng mientras provocamos la distraccion en el pueblo -dijo la serpiente en tono serio-

Lian:esta bien...lo hare...solo se que feng cada vez me agrada menos -dijo la tigresa en forma de fastidio-

Ting:entonces no lo conoces tambien como yo -dijo ting con una pequeña risita-

 **Palacio de jade:**

Mientras en el palacio de jade nuestro guerrero dragon llegaba con su maestra que estaba en el patio del salon de entrenamiento.

Po:ya llegue tigresa perdon por tardarme solo...necesitaba hablar con vibora en privado -dijo el panda un poco apenado-

Tigresa:esta bien po no hay problema, pero tu ausencia me dio una idea para que terminemos tu entrenamiento en mi estilo -dijo la felina con una sonrisa traviesa-

Po:¡¿en serio?! ¡eso suena barbaro tigresa! ¿que seria? -pregunto el panda estando emocionado-

Tigresa:bueno...como no has podido quitarme el dumpling de mi pata...lo haremos mas interesante para que te motives mas en concentrarte y puedas quitarmelo -dijo tigresa sonriendole al guerrero dragon-

Po:¿que tienes en mente tigresa? -pregunto el panda algo confuso-

Tigresa:haremos una apuesta...si no eres capaz de quitarme el dumpling el dia de hoy,tendras que decirme la conversacion que tenias con vibora -dijo tigresa firmemente-

Po:¡¿que?! pero...yo...es que... -es todo lo que podia decir el guerrero dragon de lo nervioso que se habia puesto al escuchar eso de su amiga-

Tigresa:¿que pasa panda? ¿tienes miedo de perder? -dijo la felina provocando al panda para que aceptara la apuesta-

Po:¡bien!...lo hare...pero...¿que hay si yo gano? -pregunto po con curiosidad-

Tigresa:bien en el caso que tu ganes...te firmare tu figurilla de accion que tienes de mi,se que has querido que te la firmara despues de todas las veces que me lo has pedido y me negue -dijo tigresa un poco ruborizada-

Po:"mmmm...esto es demasiado arriesgado...¿valdria la pena?...digo...¿decirle todo lo que le dije a vibora? ¡¿acaso perdi la cabeza?! ¡debo ganar a toda costa!"-penso el panda un poco preocupado y sonrojado-

Tigresa:"veo que le contaste algo importante a vibora...guerrero dragon,bien no importa,se que ganare esta apuesta...me asegurare de ello" -penso tigresa con una sonrisa algo traviesa-¡vamos panda el tiempo corre y la apuesta ya la aceptaste! -dijo tigresa poniendose en posicion de pelea-

Po:¡demonios es cierto! bien tigresa...creeme que cuando te digo que tienes ahora lo que querias...un panda bien motivado -dijo po preparandose para atacar a su amiga y quitarle el dumpling que tenia en su pata-

 **Bosque de bambu:**

Nuestra felina moteada entrenaba a sus nuevos e inesperados discípulos en su campamento en el arte del kung fu,ya que en ese lugar no serian molestados y estarian mas tranquilos en poder practicarlo...y por lo que se veia en ellos al verlos...los pequeños mostraban mucho entusiasmo.

Luna:¡muy bien pequeños sigan asi! -decia la felina moteada felicitandolos al ver que los conejitos daban algunas patadas hacia un arbol haciendo que cayera de ellos unas pocas hojas por la fuerza que daban-

Jong:¿señorita luna porque hacemos este entrenamiento? -pregunto el conejito algo confundido-

Luna:pues la ultima vez que fui a visitarlos mis pequeños,los vi afuera de sus casas intentando dar patadas y saltos,asi que como veo que no les dificulta usar sus patas para eso,bien seria la buena idea de que pudieran tambien usarlas como una forma de defensa y para eso seria bueno darles fuerza y entrenarlas -dijo la luna con una sonrisa-

Nuo:¡eso suena barbaro! -dijo el conejito con mucha emocion en sus palabras-

Shing:si es cierto hermanito ya veras como sere una maestra del kung fu en muy poco tiempo -dijo la conejita con confianza dando patadas al aire-

Zhin:no eres la unica que piensa en eso shing -dijo el pequeño nuo dandole mas patadas al arbol para tratar de mejorar lo mas rapido posible-

Luna:"veo que estos pequeños aman mucho el kung fu...se parecen mucho a mi en eso "-penso luna con una sonrisa bien alegre-

Shing:señorita luna ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? -pregunto la conejita en forma tierna-

Luna:claro shing ¿cual seria esa? -pregunto la leopardo viendo ala conejita-

Shing:usted...¿como conocio el kung fu? -pregunto la conejita con una sonrisa-

Al escuchar eso la leopardo se tenso un poco y su cara de felicidad se torno a una que demostraba un poco de tristeza.

Luna:yo...preferiria no decirlo pequeña...solo digamos que me gusto desde pequeña -dijo la leopardo con una sonrisa falsa-

Shing:esta bien señorita luna -dijo la conejita volviendo a su entrenamiento-

Con escuchar esa pregunta la leopardo de las nieves se le vinieron varios recuerdos a su cabeza que la hacian sentir insegura,triste y un poco enojada.

Luna:"tranquila luna...ya no te molestaran...esta en el pasado...esta en el pasado...¡olvida todo! -repetia la felina una y otra vez en su cabeza, saliendo despues de ella una pequeña lagrima de dolor que le causaban esos recuerdos que la atormentaban-

Jong:¿señorita luna esta bien? -pregunto el conejito viendo a la felina que parecia un poco triste-

Luna:yo...estoy bien dulzura...ven...sigamos con el entrenamiento -dijo la felina tratando de olvidar esos horribles recuerdos de su pasado- "olvida el pasado luna...ya no estas sola...ahora estas con ellos y te necesitan" -penso la felina viendo a los conejitos que hacian kung fu alegremente haciendo que ella volviera a sonreir-

 **Fin del capitulo 15**

 **Bueno es todo por ahora, en serio me gusto hacer este capitulo,ya lo tenia hace rato en mi cabeza y queria sacarlo,solo espero que les haya gustado leerlo,tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido posible pero me tomare un poco mas de tiempo en ponerlo ya que quiero acomodar un poco mis ideas que estan en mi cabeza jeje,mientras comenten si quieren y nos vemos en el siguente amigos :)**


	16. Capitulo 16:un estilo menos

**¡Un saludo a todos los que comentan! ya que son unos de los pocos que me ayudan a motivarme para seguir con la historia hasta su final asi que...este es el siguente capitulo de la trama,espero que lo disfruten como yo lo disfrute,asi que empecemos en 3...2...1... ¡Ya!**

 **Capitulo 16:un estilo menos**

 **Bosque de bambu:**

Mientras los maestros de kung fu del palacio de jade empezaban con su rutina de entrenamiento,un aguila volaba rapidamente hacia su ubicación.

Feng:"bien,veo que con esta velocidad llegare en unas horas,sera mejor que cuando llegue revise cada rincon del valle discretamente,necesitare toda la informacion posible del mismo para asegurar el escape con ting cuando lian obtenga la piedra de transformacion del palacio de jade, quizas de esa forma...podamos irnos sin problemas" -penso el ave en forma seria-

Mientras tanto,un poco mas alejado de la posicion de nuestro maestro del estilo aguila,sus compañeras estaban tratando de llegar lo mas rapido posible para reunirse con el, pero...

Lian:ting...¡paremos!...ya...no...puedo...continuar...mas -dijo la felina reduciendo su velocidad de carrera poco a poco y tratando de respirar lo mas profundamente posible por el agotamiento que sentia por todo el camino que habia recorrido a cuatro patas-

Ting:veo que todavia no estas acostumbrada a recorrer grandes distancia lian,asi jamas podras impresionar a nuestro maestro -dijo la serpiente con una pequeña risita-

Lian:¿a que te refieres... con eso... ting? -pregunto la tigresa un poco nerviosa y estando agitada todavia-

Ting:lian se lo que sientes por el...se que siempre quieres hacer todo para que el te note,pero... debes olvidarlo,el ya no es capaz de amar a alguien,con solo mirarlo puedo sentirlo -dijo ting un poco triste-

Con escuchar esas palabras la felina se habia sonrojado y a la vez se empezo a sentir herida con pensar que quizas ese fuera el caso,pero con un poco de confianza ella contesto y dijo...

Lian:¡te equivocas! yo...se que puede sentir algo...¡lo se! -dijo la tigresa firmemente-

Ting:¿como lo sabes lian? -pregunto ting con curiosidad-

Lian:¡yo solo lo se! -dijo lian con confianza-

Ting:bien,como digas lian,no tengo animos de discutir contigo de que si el maestro es capaz de sentir algo o no por alguien...asi que...hoy descansemos aqui,mañana al amanecer seguiremos avanzando -dijo ting tranquilamente-

Lian:me parece bien ting -dijo lian mientras miraba a su compañera con algo de enojo-

ting:bien...hire a revisar por los alrededores si hay algo para comer o si hay algun rio para beber un poco de agua,mientras descansa todo lo que puedas,mañana para reponer el tiempo perdido tendremos que ir mas rapido -dijo la serpiente firmemente-

Lian:eso intentare ting,aqui te espero -dijo la felina sentandose en el suelo y apoyando su cuerpo en un arbol de bambu para descansar-

Ting:regresare enseguida,solo dame unos minutos para explorar la zona -dijo ting antes de irse reptando por los alrededores del bosque-

Cuando la felina se quedo sola,unos pensamientos salieron de ella.

Lian:"yo se que el puede sentir...yo se que si...mi corazon me lo dice" -penso lian un poco ruborizada y cerrando despues sus parpados para tomar una siesta y tratar asi de recuperar energia para su largo viaje de mañana-

Mientras con un pequeño conejo y un leopardo de las nieves que hiban corriendo a toda velocidad...

Gan:jeje zhuang ¿recuerdas el plan? -dijo gan con emocion-

Zhuang:si gan,veo que pudimos adelantar el tiempo de llegada, a esta velocidad estaremos a un par de horas de seguro, asi que nos dividiremos cuando veamos el pueblo -dijo el leopardo en forma seria-

Gan:jeje correcto amigo mio,solo espero poder encontrarla primero,conociendote de seguro harias todo lo posible para no lastimarla -dijo gan con una pequeña risa-

Zhuang:sabes que no me gusta la violencia innecesaria gan,aprendi kung fu del maestro como una forma de defensa,no para divertirme como tu -dijo el leopardo con un pequeño gruñido-

Gan:¡oye! yo no aprendi kung fu para divertirme,empeze a practicarlo cuando el maestro me recluto, y lo use tambien como un metodo de defensa por como todos me trataban por ser pequeño -dijo gan un poco molesto- pero...no quiere decir que ahora no pueda disfrutarlo jeje -dijo el conejo volviendo a su actitud de felicidad-

Zhuang:pues nunca te e visto defenderte de otro que te atacara primero o te insultara -dijo el leopardo seriamente-

Gan:jeje eso era antes zhuang,desde que me volvi un maestro de kung fu en el estilo conejo ya nadie se atreve a pelear conmigo,nisiquiera son capaces de mirarme del miedo que sienten...asi que busco peleas para asi seguir entrenando... y para eso... digamos que hay que...provocarlos -dijo gan con una pequña risa-

Zhuang:sabes muy bien que si necesitabas practicar tu kung fu podias pedirnoslo a nosotros...en vez de causarnos problemas luchando con cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarte -dijo el leopardo en forma de fastidio-

Gan:jaja no gracias,ustedes ya me aburrieron,es por eso que quize ir por esa leopardo,siempre un nuevo oponente me motiva y me alegra el dia -dijo gan un poco confiado-

Zhuang:si la encuentras no la ataques gan...solo acuerdate de ir a buscarme y la capturaremos juntos -dijo el leopardo mirando a su amigo con enojo-

Gan:¿porque me pones esa cara? ¿no confias en mi? jeje -dijo el conejo viendo a su amigo alegremente-

Zhuang:no tendria porque hacerlo,tus acciones del pasado ya lo demostraron,la ultima vez que trate de detenerte cuando peleabas con un bufalo que ya lo habias dejado inconsciente por tus ataques,tu intentaste golpearme pensando que yo era el -dijo el leopardo con un rujido y enojo en sus palabras-

Gan:jaja si que eres rencoroso pero esta bien, te lo prometo,no peleare con ella sin avisarte e ir a buscarte primero -dijo el conejo con una sonrisa- "o al menos eso intentare jeje" -penso mientras se acercaba junto su compañero mas y mas hacia su objetivo-

 **Palacio de jade:**

Mientras tanto con nuestro panda...

Po:"muy bien po recuerda...si logras quitarle el dumpling podras hacer que finalmente te firme tu figurilla de accion y sino tendras que decirle...eso que le dijiste a vibora " -penso el panda un poco nervioso al estar la posibilidad de que el perdiese y tuviera que contarle todo a tigresa de lo que le dijo vibora-

Tigresa:¡vamos guerrero dragon se te acaba el tiempo! -dijo la felina firmemente esperando al panda-

Po:ok tigresa esta bien...¡hora de sentir el trueno! -dijo po con un poco de confianza corriendo hacia donde estaba su amiga-

Cuando nuestro guerrero dragon empezo atacar a la felina consecutivamente,se podia ver que todavia seguia viendo el dumplig mientras peleaba,haciendo que ella lo notara de inmediato.

Tigresa:¡po sigues concentrado en el dumpling y no en tus ataques! -dijo tigresa mientras evadia cada golpe del panda-

Po:"¡rayos esto es demasiado dificil!...debo dejar de preocuparme en perder... y ver como se defiende" -penso el panda dejando de atacar a su amiga pero manteniendo su posicion de pelea-

Tigresa:¿es todo po? ¿te rindes?creo que si es asi,tendras que decirme todo de lo que hablabas con vibora -dijo tigresa con una pequeña sonrisa de burla-

Con escuchar eso el guerrero dragon se sonrojo un poco y trato de ponerse calmado.

Po:"bien po esta vez observa...solo observa" -decia el panda en su mente-

Cuando po ataco nuevamente a su maestra del estilo tigre trataba de ver cada movimiento que ella hacia para evitar sus golpes,dejando finalmente de lado el dumpling que ella tenia en su pata.

Po:"bien po...ella cuando tu atacas se mueve primero a la izquierda para evitar el primer ataque...despues se agacha para golpearte cuando tienes la guardia baja...y luego retrocede para tener mas terreno para moverse libremente" -penso el panda tratando de recordar cada movimiento que su amiga felina hacia-

Tigresa:"mmm esta muy callado...veo que esta empezando a concentrarse mas en como me defiendo que en el dumpling" -penso tigresa con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Po:¡bien aqui va el barbaro guerrero dragon! -dijo po con mucha confianza en sus palabras-

Tigresa:¡te espero panda! -dijo tigresa esperando a su alumno a que atacara-

Mientras po corria hacia la felina pudo memorizar los movimientos que ella estaba apunto de hacer.

Tigresa:veo que todavia no entiendes pan... -es todo lo que pudo decir, cuando po dio su primer ataque moviendose a la izquierda donde ella normalmente se movia para evitarlo-

Po:¡te tengo tigresa! -dijo nuestro querido guerrero dragon siguiendo con su entrategia y atacando a la felina donde ella no lo venia venir-

Tigresa:"rayos eso estuvo muy cer..." -es todo lo que pudo decir tigresa en su mente cuando po salto y se puso atras de ella haciendo que se sorprendiera y descuidara un poco el dumplig de su pata-

Po:¡es mio! -dijo el panda alegremente mientras acercaba su pata al dumplig pero tigresa pudo evadirlo y retroceder un poco-

Tigresa:"demonios a este paso...el me quitara el dumpling...debo hacer algo mas...¡no puedo perder!" -penso la felina mientras se defendia lo mas posible de su alumno, hasta que una idea traviesa aparecio en su cabeza-

Po:"bien solo un poco mas" -penso el panda mientras miraba a su amiga felina-

Viendo que el guerrero dragon estaba dispuesto a todo para no perder...tigresa se le ocurrio una idea que le ayudaria a ganar mas tiempo y hacer que su panda perdiera la apuesta con ella.

Tigresa:¡oye po! -dijo tigresa retrocediendo un poco mas y llamando la atencion del panda-

Po:¿que ocurre tigresa? -pregunto po un poco confundido,pero estando todavia en su posicion de pelea-

Tigresa:¡atrapalo si puedes! -dijo tigresa lanzando el dumpling al aire,pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar el suelo lo lanzo todavia mas lejos con una patada, haciendo que volara mas alto y luego callera abajo donde estaba el pueblo-

Po:¡¿tigresa por que hiciste eso?! -pregunto el panda estando sorprendido y dejandolo un poco en shock-

Tigresa:digamos que es para asi poder ganar la apuesta po -dijo tigresa con su sonrisa traviesa-

Po:¿que? pero...¿que quieres decir con eso tigresa? -pregunto el panda un poco nervioso y confundido-

Tigresa:la apuesta era que consiguieras el dumpling que estaba en mi pata antes de que acabara el dia guerrero dragon,asi que...por lo que veo... solo te quedan algunas horas antes de que el sol se ponga y tengas que cumplirla -dijo tigresa con un poco de burla en sus palabras-

Po:pero eso...¡es trampa tigresa! -dijo el panda estando algo sorprendido-

Tigresa:la unica regla po era que me quitaras el dumpling como pudieras, asi que...por lo que veo...nadie hizo trampa -dijo tigresa en forma burlona y con una pequeña sonrisa-

Po:pero... -dijo po sin poder terminar la frase-

Tigresa:nos vemos guerrero dragon hire abajo a buscar el dumpling,haber si eres tan rapido como yo para encontrarlo o quitarmelo -dijo tigresa dandose la vuelta y corriendo a cuatro patas hasta las escaleras del palacio y bajandolas rapidamente-

Po:¡oye!... pero...yo...no puedes...¡rayos!...¡no puede ser!...¡no me ganaras tigresa! -dijo el panda corriendo atras de ella y bajando las escaleras del palacio para poder encontrar el dumpling y ganarle la apuesta a su querida amiga-

 **Restaurante del señor ping:**

Mientras nuestros dos maestros de kung fu seguian bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad, el querido padre del guerrero dragon barria la entrada de su restaurante de fideos.

Sr ping:"hace mucho que no e recibido noticias de mi hijo,mmmm me pregunto,¿como le estara yendo en el palacio de jade?" -penso el ganso mientras seguia barriendo-

De pronto un dumpling cae en la cabeza del padre del panda, haciendo que varias preguntas se formaran en su cabeza cuando el lo agarro del suelo.

Sr ping:"¿un dumpling? ¿como cayo un dumpling desde el cielo? ¿porque lo tirarian? esto si es extraño...bueno es obvio que no es de mi restaurante,sino ya alguien se lo hubiera comido" -penso el señor ping lanzando el dumpling, haciendo que cayera despues hasta una carreta de un comerciante-

De repente una felina habia llegado al lado del ganso y ella le pregunto...

Tigresa:¡señor ping!...¿vio...un dumpling...caer...por aqui? -pregunto tigresa estando agitada mientras intentaba respirar profundamente de lo rapido que que habia bajado las escaleras del palacio-

Sr ping:¿maestra tigresa se encuentra bien? -pregunto el ganso algo preocupado de como la felina respiraba-

Tigresa:estoy bien...señor ping...¿solo sabe si vio un dumpling caer por aqui? -pregunto la felina de nuevo y recuperando el aliento poco a poco-

Sr ping:si se refiere a un dumpling que cayo del cielo lo lance por aquella direccion -dijo el ganzo apuntando con su ala hacia el frente-

Tigresa:gracias señor ping -dijo la tigresa corriendo hacia la direccion que le dijo el ganso-

Sr ping:"eso si fue mas extraño que el dumpling del cielo" -penso el ave estando algo confundido hasta que vio como a su hijo habia llegar momentos despues-

Po:¡papa!...¡dumpling!...tigresa...ella...¡apuesta!... -decia el panda sin poder articular bien alguna pregunta o frase de lo nervioso y agitado que estaba-

Sr ping:hijo que bueno verte, veo que estas entrenando con la maestra tigresa, o al menos eso creo,pero dime, ¿que es lo que te pasa? te veo algo nervioso el dia de hoy -dijo el ganso un poco preocupado-

Po:yo...papa...dime...¿viste un dumpling o a tigresa por aqui? -pregunto el panda rapidamente-

Sr ping:veo que tambien estas buscando ese dumpling como la maestra tigresa hijo,bien po lo lance por alla -dijo el ave apuntando hacia la misma direccion-

Po:¡gracias papa! te prometo visitar mañana o despues de terminar el entrenamiento con tigresa, nos vemos -dijo el panda rapidamente mientras corria hacia la direccion que le dijo su padre con una sonrisa bien grande-

Sr ping:"ay po,¿porque sera que todavia no te das cuenta de lo que sientes por tigresa?...jamas te veo tan feliz que cuando estas con ella" -penso el ganso con una sonrisa mientras seguia barriendo tranquilamente su restaurante-

Mientras con nuestros dos maestos de kung fu que seguian en su carrera por conseguir el dumpling...

Tigresa:"rayos desde que po obtuvo la velocidad de mantis es tan rapido como yo,debo encontrar ese dumpling a toda costa" -penso tigresa con una sonrisa buscando por todos los lugares-

Po:tigresa creeme que cuando te digo que el barbaro guerrero dragon sera maestro del estilo tigre hoy,solo... dame unos minutos para encontrar ese dumpling -dijo el panda llegando abruptamente y buscando en diferentes lugares por todo el pueblo-

Mientras el tiempo pasaba rápidamente, los dos maestros de kung fu no podian encontrarlo hasta que...

Po:tigresa,¿ya tienes el dumpling? -dijo po estando un poco cansado de buscar-

Tigresa:todavía no po...creo que quizas alguien ya se lo comio -dijo tigresa mirando al panda-

Po:no me mires a mi tigresa, de ser asi ya te lo hubiera dicho hace rato, y me habrias tenido que firmar mi figurilla -dijo el panda sonando sincero-

Tigresa:supongo que tienes razon guerrero dragon...entonces...veo que yo ganare la apuesta -dijo tigresa con una pequeña risa al final de la frase-

Po:¿porque dices eso tigresa? -pregunto po estando algo confuso-

Tigresa:no queda mas de treinta minutos para que se ponga el sol y yo obtenga la victoria po,asi que...si alguien mas se comio ese dumpling no hay forma de que logres ganar -dijo la felina con una sonrisa de burlona-

Con escuchar eso el guerrero dragon se tenso un poco y se sonrojo mucho haciendo que entrara un poco en panico.

Po:"¡demonios es cierto!...acaso...¡¿voy a perder?!...¡no esto no puede...!" -es todo lo que dijo el guerrero dragon antes de ver una cabra mover su carreta hacia su puesto de frutas, pero lo curioso de esa carreta no era las frutas que llevaba,sino que habia un pequeño dumpling entre ellas-

Con mirar eso, el guerrero dragon habia entendido porque no podia encontrarlo.

Po:"ahora entiendo...esa cabra al mover su carreta para vender sus frutas llevaba el dumpling a todos lados por el valle,de seguro fue alli donde cayo cuando mi padre lo lanzo...¡es por eso que no podiamos encontrarlo!" -penso el panda alegremente con una pequeña sonrisa que cierta felina noto de inmediato-

Tigresa:"que raro...se ve muy feliz para ser alguien que perdera la apuesta" -penso la felina algo confusa,haciendo que despues se diera la vuelta a donde estaba mirando el guerrero dragon, solo para ver en un instante el dumpling en una carreta llena de frutas,haciendo que se le abrieran los ojos abruptamente al verlo-

Po:"¡rayos!...¡tigresa ya lo vio!" -penso el panda mientras miraba a su amiga felina de forma sorprendida y retadora igual que ella -

Cuando los dos maestros se dieron cuenta fueron rapidamente a donde habia caido el dumpling para asi atraparlo.

Po:¡bien el dumpling es todo mio! -dijo el guerrero dragon apunto de tomarlo hasta que tigresa se adelanto de un salto y lo tomo de nuevo con sus patas-

Tigresa:muy lento panda -dijo la felina mientras sonreia alegremente-

Po:"¡no!...¡no perdere!" -dijo el panda en su cabeza estando muy motivado y concentrado en quitarselo-

Tigresa:bueno po...diste buena pelea,pero creo que yo ga... -es todo lo que pudo decir tigresa antes de recibir varios ataques repentinos del guerrero dragon, haciendo que ella tuviera que esquivarlos rapida y abruptamente, pero po al ver su guardia baja le lanza una patada como golpe final, haciendo que ella cayera y tropezara,provocando que soltara el dumpling por unos segundos-

Mientras ella se volvia a poner de pie y tomar el dumpling que habia soltado,noto que habia desaparecido ya que no podia verlo en el suelo,haciendo que ella se alarmara un poco hasta que po hablo y dijo...

Po:¿que decias tigresa? jeje -pregunto nuestro panda mientras sostenia el dumpling con sus patas con una sonrisa bien grande-

Tigresa:po...tu...¡¿pudiste quitarme el dumpling?! -pregunto la tigresa algo conmocionada y emocionada-

Po:eso parece tigresa jeje ¿verdad que soy barbaro? -dijo po mientras metia el dumpling a su boca y se lo comia-

Con ver que su querido panda ya era capaz de atacar a gran velocidad y concentrarse en una pelea ella dijo...

Tigresa:felicidades po...eres un maestro del estilo tigre -dijo la felina con una sonrisa bien grande-

Po:¡¿en serio tigresa?! -pregunto po estando muy emocionado-

Tigresa:asi es po,en estos dias has podido soportar el entrenamiento de los arboles de madera, que requeria que los golpearas seguidamente para asi acostumbrarte a no sentir dolor al impactar tus patas contra ellos, incluso tambien pudiste acostumbrate al hacerlo con las mias que son mas duras que los mismisimos arboles...con eso... ahora podras aplicar mas fuerza en tus ataques y no sentir el mas minimo dolor- dijo tigresa alegremente mientras miraba al panda que parecia que saltaria de la alegria-

Po:pero tigresa, entonces... ¿que era el ejercicio del dumpling? -pregunto po sin poder dejar de sonreir-

Tigresa:ese ejercicio po como ya te lo habia dicho anteriormente, era para que te concentraras mas en tu oponente y en ver como se defendia mientras lo atacabas con movimientos rapidos,ahora que ya puedes soportar el dolor,aplicar mas fuerza en tus ataques y golpear rapidamente al enemigo estando tambien concentrado en el...ya no hay mas que tenga que enseñarte,asi que de nuevo guerrero dragon...te felicito por aprender mi estilo de forma muy rapida... y como dices...de forma barbara -dijo tigresa mientras sonreia al ver a su panda estando muy feliz-

Po:¡SOY BARBARO! ¡EN SERIO LO LOGRE! ¡SOY MAESTRO DEL ESTILO TIGRE! -saltaba y gritaba nuestro nuevo maestro del estilo tigre con mucha emoción y alegria en sus palabras haciendo que tigresa saliera de ella una risita en la forma adorable que se veia el panda-

Tigresa:bien guerrero dragon...veo que ganaste la apuesta...asi que tendre que firmarte tu figurilla segun veo -dijo la felina un poco ruborizada-

Con escuchar eso el guerrero dragon paro al instante de festejar y se ruborizo del mismo modo que su querida amiga.

Po:ci...cierto yo...¿no te molesta si lo haces? -pregunto el panda un poco nervioso y apenado-

Tigresa:esta bien po...soy de cumplir las apuestas y mas todavía las promesas,asi que no tienes que preocuparte por nada, firmare tu figurilla cuando vayamos de nuevo al palacio,deben estar esperandonos por como esta el sol casi puesto, además...ya es hora de cenar y tienes que preparar la comida -dijo tigresa con una sonrisa-

Po:¡rayos es cierto!,mejor vamos tigresa, no puedo esperar a contarle a los demás que aprendi un nuevo estilo de kung fu -dijo po corriendo de nuevo al palacio de jade con una sonrisa y mucha emocion,dejando sola a la maestra del estilo tigre-

Tigresa:"veo que no pude ganar la apuesta...pero no quiere decir que no me vaya a enterar de lo que hablabas con vibora po,despues de todo...tambien la tengo a ella para preguntarle" -penso la felina con una sonrisa traviesa al saber que no solo con su panda podia saber de lo que hablo con su querida amiga reptil-

Po:¡vamos tigresa haber si por lo menos le ganas al barbaro guerrero dragon en subir primero las escaleras! -dijo po en forma desafiante con una sonrisa esperando a su querida amiga felina aceptara-

Tigresa:acepto po,veamos si puedes alcanzarme -dijo tigresa corriendo a cuatro patas adelantandose un poco mientras el panda la seguia de cerca en su carrera por llegar primero-

Po:"¡este dia si que fue muy barbaro!" -penso nuestro panda mientras corria atras de su amiga subiendo las escaleras del palacio a gran velocidad como ella-

 **Bosque de bambu:**

Mientras con gan y zhuang...

Zhuang:¡alli esta el pueblo gan! -dijo el leopardo parando de correr en cuatro patas y apuntando a un pequeño pueblo a lo lejos-

Gan:jaja ¡al fin llegamos! creo que es momento de que nos separemos amigo mio -dijo el conejo estando muy emocionado-

Zhuang:veo que si...solo acuerdate de no...-es todo lo que dijo el leopardo antes de saber que el conejo ya se habia hido y metido en lo profundo del bosque-

Gan:¡NO TE ESCUCHO ZHUANG,HABLA MAS ALTO! jajaja -grito entre las sombras el conejo mientras se alejaba mas y mas de su compañero-

Zhuang:¡demonios gan!...¡rayos!...solo espero que siga con el plan...-dijo el leopardo dirigiendose al pueblo para buscar a la felina-

Mientras con nuestra querida luna...

Luna:pequeños creo que es mejor que dejemos de practicar por hoy su kung fu...ya es demasiado tarde y podrian aparecer bandidos -dijo luna mirando a los conejitos que no querían irse-

Jong:pero señorita luna...usted es tan bárbara como el guerrero dragon,estoy seguro de que podria defendernos si algo llegara a pasar -dijo el conejito en tono de suplica para poder quedarse un poco mas con ella-

Luna:lo siento jong,pero no quiero correr ese riesgo estando ustedes,es mejor que continuemos mañana -dijo la felina firmemente-

Nuo:jong, la señorita luna tiene razon,ya esta empezando a oscurecer, mejor volvamos a casa -dijo su hermanito estando al lado de el-

Zhin:Si ademas ya me esta dando hambre,volvamos para comer algo -dijo el conejito alegremente al recordar la comida que lo esperaba en su casa-

Shing:señotira luna ¿quiere comer con nosotros? -pregunto la conejita tiernamente-

Luna:me encantaria mi pequeña -dijo la felina con una sonrisa alegre-

Jong:¡barbaro! ahora volvamos a casa hermanitos -dijo el conejito dirigiendose a su hogar junto con sus hermanos-

Nuo:siganos señorita luna -dijo el pequeño conejo tomando la pata de su nueva maestra-

Luna:los sigo pequeños y no se preocupen,mañana continuaremos con su entrenamiento -dijo la felina alegremente-

Gan:¡jeje si es que tienes un mañana! -dijo gan saltando y saliendo de unos arbustos abruptamente-

Con escuchar eso los cuatro conejitos se pusieron atras de su querida maestra estando un poco asustados.

Jong:¿señorita luna quien es el? -pregunto jong un poco asustado viendo a gan que parecía demasiado emocionado-

Luna:no lo se pequeños...¿Quién eres tu? -pregunto la felina un poco seria-

Gan:jeje ¡al fin te encontre!...¡luna del estilo leopardo! -dijo gan poniendose en posicion de pelea y muy enérgico con querer empezar su encuentro con la felina-

 **Fin del capitulo 16.**

 **Bueno es todo por este capitulo,no se si les gusto o no,pero yo lo disfrute...ahora que po sabe dominar el estilo tigre supongo que tendra que elegir a otro maestro para dominar otro estilo...¿y que pasara con luna? bueno supongo que tendran que esperar el siguente capitulo, ya que por obvias razones solo yo se que pasara jaja...mientras nos vemos :)**


	17. Capitulo 17:el encuentro de luna

**¡Hola a todos! como ya sabrán, po a dominado el estilo tigre y ahora tendra que decidir cual otro elegir, mientras mi querida luna se a metido en un gran peligro...asi que...sin mas que decir...veamos que** **pasará** **con ella en este capitulo...empecemos en 3...2...1...¡YA!**

 **Capitulo 17:el encuentro de luna**

Mientras en una cueva alejada del valle de la paz y de nuestro guerrero dragon...nuestro villano ya estaba listo para ir a donde se dirigian sus alumnos.

?:bien, veo que mi chi se a restautarado...¡al fin saldré de esta cueva! -dijo la figura de negro con emoción dejando de meditar al instante y saliendo de la cueva a gran velocidad, solo para despues observar los alrededores y pensar en su proxima movida-

?:"esto es mas que perfecto, finalmente me siento renovado...incluso recupere mi velocidad,solo falta ir al valle de la paz y reunirme con el resto del equipo, pero... esa leopardo...no puedo correr el riesgo de perderla sabiendo que gan fue a buscarla... se que zhuang esta con el pero...no creo que el pueda vigilarlo todo el tiempo...mmm...¡bien!...tendre que ir primero a donde estan ellos y verificar si fueron capaces de capturarla...veamos...segun escuche de feng... esa leopardo se encontraba yendo al oeste,asi que tendre que ir en esa direccion" -penso la figura de negro corriendo a gran velocidad y dirigiendose a donde estaban sus dos alumnos-

 **Bosque de bambu** :

Mientras en el bosque de bambu con nuestra felina moteada...

Gan:jeje asi que tu eres luna,te imaginaba un poco más...imponente como mi compañero zhuang,pero veo que me equivoque -dijo gan dejando de estar en posicion de pelea-

Luna:te vuelvo a preguntar enano... ¿quien eres tu? -pregunto luna en forma seria y amenazadora-

Gan:jeje aunque veo que compartes similitudes en la actitud de mis compañeros jaja...pero bueno...creo que antes de capturarte y llevarte conmigo es mejor que me presente,soy gan, maestro de kung fu del estilo conejo... y es un placer conocerla al fin señorita luna jeje, estoy seguro que me recordaras muy bien cuando termine el dia -dijo gan estando muy alegre y emocionado-

Luna:¡¿capturarme?! ¡¿recordarte al final del dia?! ¡¿quien te has creido para decirme cosas como esas conejo?! -dijo la felina estando muy enojada-

Gan: pues tu futuro captor preciosa jeje,mi maestro busca algo de ti...más en concreto algo que esta dentro de ti...y creeme cuando digo que es mejor que vengas por las buenas... sino quieres que primero me divierta contigo por hacerte la dificil -dijo gan en forma amenazadora-

Con escuchar eso los conejitos se habian asustando un poco y se pusieron mas nerviosos.

Nuo:se...señorita luna...cre...creo que es mejor que nos vayamos -dijo nuo estando muy asustado-

Luna:buena idea mis pequeños...ya conocen el camino a su casa,quiero que vayan directamente a ella y no se detengan hasta llegar alli -dijo la felina mientras miraba a gan en forma seria-

Jong:¡¿que?! pero...señorita luna...¿que pasara con usted? -pregunto el conejito estando preocupado-

Luna:no se preocupen por mi linduras estare bien -dijo luna mirandolos con una sonrisa-

Gan:si vas a mentirles al menos ten la decencia de mentirles de una mejor manera jeje -dijo gan burlandose un poco de las palabras de la felina-

Con escuchar eso la felina solto un gruñido amenazador hacia el conejo atrevido y sacando sus garras un poco por el enojo.

Shing:¡no queremos dejarla sola! -dijo la conejita con una pequeña lagrima y abrazando a luna fuertemente al pensar que quizas algo malo podria pasarle a su querida maestra de kung fu-

Zhin:¡por favor venga con nosotros! -dijo el conejito en forma de suplica-

Luna:lo siento pequeños no puedo hacer eso...esta claro que no me dejara ir...pero...si puedo prometerles que volvere a verlos y les seguire enseñando kung fu cuando termine esto -dijo la felina viendolos cariñosamente-

Gan:jeje casi me da ganas de no pelear contigo...pero bueno...dije casi jeje -dijo gan tronando un poco sus nudillos-

Luna:ahora vayanse pequeños,tengo que encargarme de este conejo atrevido -dijo luna mirando amenazadoramente a gan-

Jong:pero... -dijo el conejito tratando de decir algo hasta que la felina hablo primero-

Luna:sin peros jong ¡vayanse ahora! -dijo luna en tono serio-

Nuo:jong...vamonos hermanito...es lo mejor,aqui solo causaremos problemas para la señorita luna si pelea mientras se preocupa por nosotros -dijo el conejito estando un poco triste y tomando la mano de su hermano para ir corriendo a su casa-

Jong:pero no podemos...ella -dijo el pequeño jong con unas pequeñas lagrimas de tristeza y frustraccion en sus ojos-

Shing:es hora de irnos -dijo su hermanita tomando su otra mano y llevandolo a su casa-

Zhin:por favor señorita luna...vuelva cuando derrote a ese conejo feo...nosotros la estaremos esperando -dijo zhin con una pequeña sonrisa-

Luna:asi sera pequeños...ahora vayanse -dijo la felina poniendose en posicion de pelea frente a gan-

Zhin:buena suerte señorita luna -dijo el conejito alejandose de su querida maestra y dirigiendose a su casa rapidamente con el resto de sus hermanitos-

Gan:bien...veo que lo haremos por las malas...mejor para mi,haber hecho todo el recorrido para solo venir a buscarte me hubiera puesto de malas jeje -dijo gan poniendose en posicion de pelea nuevamente-

Luna:pues veamos de que eres capaz bruto -dijo luna con un gruñido amenazador-

Gan:te lo demostrare jeje -dijo gan dando saltos pequeños con una cara que mostraba impaciencia-

Luna:¿eso es todo lo que haras? ¿saltar? ya entiendo porque no me es conocido tu nombre como maestro de kung fu -dijo luna con una sonrisa burlona-

Gan:jeje ya lo veras -dijo gan antes de dar saltos mas altos y acercandose hacia nuestra felina moteada poco a poco-

Luna:¡bien aqui voy! -dijo luna corriendo a cuatro patas hacia gan para golpearlo con una patada pero cuando estuvo apunto de golpearlo el conejo dio un salto mas alto evitando el golpe-

Gan:jeje por poco gatita -dijo el conejo en forma burlona-

Con escuchar eso la felina se tenso y empezo a rugir en forma amenazadora viendo al conejo con furia.

Luna:nunca...me llames...¡GATITA! -grito nuestra leopardo llena de rabia corriendo de nuevo hacia el conejo para golpearlo con todo lo que tenia-

Mientras gan miraba como la felina tenia ojos de querer verlo muerto...el intento ponerse un poco mas serio en la pelea.

Gan"jeje bien...debo provocarla un poco mas...veo que sus ataques son mas fuertes cuando esta enojada, pero descuida su guardia al hacer eso" -penso gan intentando esquivar los ataques que le lanzaba la felina dando varios saltos y haciendo que ella se desesperara por no poder golpearlo-

Luna:¡no dejare que me venza un conejo tonto como tu! -dijo luna dando varios golpes mientras el conejo seguia saltando y esquivando sus ataques hasta que por casualidad ella pudo conectar un golpe en el rostro de gan haciendo que cayera al suelo-

Gan:"¡auch! eso si que dolio...bien...ahora...veamos de que mas eres capaz jeje"-penso gan levantandose de un salto y poniendose en posicion de pelea-

Luna:¿que te parecio el golpe de la mas increible maestra de kung fu de china conejo presumido? -dijo luna en forma burlona-

Gan:jeje nada mal niña pero...no alardees solo por eso...la pelea apenas comienza jeje-dijo gan en forma ansiosa y con una pequeña sonrisa que daba miedo-

 **Palacio de jade:**

Mientras con nuestro guerrero dragon y su maestra tigresa...

Tigresa:¡gane guerrero dragon! -dijo la felina en forma triunfante al subir las escaleras del palacio de jade antes que su amado panda-

Po:jeje ¡te felicito tigresa estuviste barbara! -dijo po en forma legre-

Tigresa:gracias po,al menos si pude vencerte en la carrera -dijo la felina con una sonrisa-

Po:jeje quizas yo gane el combate tigresa, pero para mi sigues siendo la mas barbara maesto de kung fu -dijo po alegremente-

Tigresa:¿es...es enserio po? -dijo la felina un poco ruborizada-

Po:claro tigresa despues de todo siempre te concidere como la mejor...por eso eres mi... favorita -dijo el panda algo sonrojado y apenado-

Con escuchar eso tigresa se estaba sonrojado todavia mas, cosa que sorprendentemente nuestro guerrero dragon pudo notar al instante.

Po:¿tigresa estas bien? ¿tienes fiebre? -pregunto el panda un poco preocupado por su querida amiga y tocando su frente para ver si estaba enferma-

Al hacer eso nuestro guerrero dragon la felina se empezo a sentir nerviosa y alegre al ver que su amado panda se preocupaba por ella.

Tigresa:es...estoy bien po...gracias por preocuparte por mi -dijo la felina un poco apenada-

Po:no hay problema tigresa,si fuera necesario me quedaria contigo para cuidarte si estuvieras enferma,de por si se que odias perder un dia de entrenamiento, asi que haria todo posible para que te recuperaras...hasta creo que mi padre hizo una sopa para curar el resfriado por si tienes eso jeje -dijo el panda en forma alegre-

Tigresa con escuchar eso se habia alegrado mucho, ya que alparecer po se preocupaba mucho por ella y unos pensamientos salieron de ella haciendo que se sonrojara mas.

Tigresa:"¿me atrevo hacerlo de nuevo?...¿debo hacerlo?...pero...¿como lo tomaria el?" -penso la felina sintiendose un poco atrevida"

Po:tigresa... ¿estas segura de que estas bien? te veo mas roja todavia -dijo el po estando mas preocupado-

Con decir eso nuestro panda, tigresa no lo penso dos veces y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras el quedaba un poco en shock por la repentina sorpesa que recibio de su querida amiga.

Po:ti...tigresa ¿po...porque el abrazo? -dijo po estando ruborizado y nervioso mientras seguia siendo abrazado por nuestra felina-

Tigresa:gracias -dijo tigresa en un susurro-

Po: ¿gracias? ¿por que me agradeces tigresa? -pregunto el panda estando confuso-

Tigresa:para estar alli cuando te necesite...gracias por ser mi amigo po -dijo la felina mientras sonreia alegremente y seguia abrazando a su querido panda-

Con escuchar eso nuestro guerrero dragon sonrio y sin pensarlo un segundo... el tambien le dio un gran abrazo a tigresa,haciendo que los dos estuvieran abrazados en una pintoresca escena.

Po:no hay nada que agradecer tigresa...de hecho yo soy el que deberia darte las gracias-dijo el po en forma alegre-

Tigresa:¿porque lo dices po? -pregunto la felina un poco confusa-

Po:por enseñarme tu estilo de kung fu, se que estar conmigo no es una de tus cosas favoritas,pero igual te tomaste el tiempo de ayudarme y apoyarme aun cuando yo dude de que pudiese lograrlo en el entrenamiento...por eso... gracias por ser mi amiga tigresa...por ser barbara...y por ser mi maestra del estilo tigre -dijo el panda viendo a su querida amiga en forma tierna-

Al escuchar eso nuestra felina radical se le habia caido una pequeña lagrima de felicidad mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en su hermoso rostro,cosa que nuestro panda no podia notar por el abrazo que seguia dandole, pero un pequeño ronroneo empezo a salir de ella,solo para que despues po terminarara el abrazo y dijera...

Po:tigresa -dijo po mientras la veia-

Tigresa:¿que pasa po? -pregunto en forma curiosa-

Po:yo... -dijo el panda estando un poco sin poder terminar la frase-

Tigresa:¡¿si?! -pregunto la felina un poco emocionada al imaginar lo que estaba apunto de decir su amado panda-

Po:yo creo que es mejor que vayamos a cenar,creo que escuche tu estomago rugir un poco -dijo el panda confundiendo los ronroneos de su querida maestra del estilo del tigre con sonidos de hambre del estomago de ella-

Tigresa al escuchar eso se le salio una pequeña risa y un pensamiento salio de ella.

Tigresa:"veo que no puedes ver todavia lo que siento por ti po...como me gustaria decirte...tu significas quizas...lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida,solo quisiera una prueba de que tambien me amas" -penso la felina mientras veia su amado guerrero dragon en forma soñadora-

Po:¿vamos a la cocina tigresa? estoy seguro de que el maestro shifu y los demas nos estan esperando -dijo el panda con una sonrisa-

Tigresa:te sigo po pero primero quiero decirte algo... -dijo la felina mirandolo en forma tierna-

Po:¿que es tigresa? -pregunto en forma curiosa-

Tigresa:eso de no gustarme pasar el tiempo contigo...digamos que...ahora es una de mis cosas favoritas -dijo la felina siendo un poco timida y haciendo que po se sonrojara mucho-

Po:¡¿en...en serio?! gra...gracias tigresa -dijo po un poco apenado y feliz-

Tigresa:bien,ahora vayamos a cenar guerrero dragon,hoy estoy ansiosa de comer tu comida,ademas de que te prometi firmar tu figurilla por haberme ganado,pero si no tienes problemas, lo hare despues de comer -dijo tigresa adelantandose a su querido panda y con una gran sonrisa-

Po:no hay problema tigresa,me alegra mucho que te empiece a gustar mi comida -dijo el guerrero dragon mientras caminaba atras de su querida amiga felina estando un poco sonrojado por el cumplido que ella le dio-

 **Valle de la paz:**

Mientras con un aguila oriental que habia llegado al valle de la paz...

Feng:"bien llegue al valle de la paz,debo revisar todo centimetro de este pueblo" -penso el ave mientras caia en picada y volaba un poco mas cerca del valle-

Mientras nuestro maestro del estilo aguila revisaba cada centimetro del mismo,el guardaba cada detalle de lo que veia en su cabeza.

Feng:"varios puestos de comida...el palacio de jade al norte...muchas casas pequeñas...una salida facil al sur y varios aldeanos para usar de señuelo o distraccion...bien...veo que no sera problema escapar en un pueblo de este tamaño,solo espero que las chicas puedan adelantar su llegada,entonces...creo que con lo que acabo de ver ya es suficiente...creo que ya tengo una de idea de como realizar el escape" -penso el aguila mientras volvia al bosque de bambu a todo vuelo para ocultarse y descansar de su largo viaje mientras esperaba al resto de su equipo-

 **Bosque de bambú:**

Estando de vuelta con nuestra querida luna y su enemigo...

Gan:"jeje bien...ya descubri tu debilidad preciosa,veamos como te enfrentas a mi ahora cuando peleé en serio mientras lo uso en tu contra" -penso gan sonando muy confiado-

Luna:¿que pasa conejo? ¿no piensas atacar? ¿es todo lo que puedes hacer? -preguntaba luna en tono de decepcion-

Gan:no se si mostrarte mas...despues de todo...eres tan solo una gatita debil jeje -dijo gan en forma de burla-

Cuando nuestra felina moteada escucho esas palabras del conejo, un rugido amenazador habia salido de ella.

Luna:¡tu no eres nadie para decirme eso conejo tonto! ¡yo no soy debil! -dijo luna estando furiosa y corriendo hacia gan-

Gan:"justo lo que queria jeje" -dijo nuestro maestro del estilo conejo en su mente, mientras empezaba a dar saltos altos esperando a la felina moteada para que lo atacara-

Luna empezo a correr a cuatro patas con una cara que daba miedo,pero esta vez ella no mostraba nada de serenidad en su rostro...esta vez de en serio solo pensaba en golpear a gan por haberle dicho que era debil,pero cierto conejo aprovecho eso dando un salto bien alto y poniendose atras de la felina, solo para despues darle un patada por la espalda con toda su fuerza,haciendo que ella cayera al suelo por el ataque sorpresivo del conejo,pero al intentar levantarse un pequeño dolor habia aparecido en ella en la zona afectada...haciendo que se arrodillara mientras miraba al conejo con mucha ira-

Gan:jeje vaya preciosa...tu si que te dejas llevar por tus emociones... ¡¿y te haces llamar la mas increible maestra de kung fu?! jaja por lo que acabo de ver,quizas seas la peor -dijo gan mientras se reia de la felina-

Con escuchar tan solo eso luna trato de levantarse a costa del dolor que sentir en su espalda y trato de ponerse en posicion de ataque para golpearlo.

Luna:¡CALLATE CONEJO TONTO! ¡TU NO SABES DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ! ¡NO ME CONOCES! -dijo luna gritandole a gan estando muy furiosa-

Gan:no necesito conocerte para ver lo patetica que eres ahora,para ser una maestra del estilo leopardo me estas empezando a decepcionar,tan solo intentas golpearme estando llena de ira...empiezo a preguntarme si al menos en verdad eres una maestra.. ¿o eres tan sol una aficionada? jaja -dijo gan en forma de burla-

Luna:¡YA BASTA! ¡CALLATE! -gritaba luna mientras corria hacia el conejo ignorando el dolor que sentia-

Mientras gan esquivava cada ataque que le lanzaba nuestra felina luna, el empezaba a dar variaos saltos como patadas alrededor de todo el cuerpo de ella, mientras seguia y seguia molestandola con sus comentarios.

Gan:jeje veo que no eres rival para mi...y eso que llegue a pensar de que serias un oponente digno -dijo el conejo mientras seguia saltando alrededor de la felina-

Luna:¡deja de saltar enano insoportable! -dijo luna mientras miraba a gan con enojo-

Gan:jeje lo haria... sino fuera maestro del estilo conejo preciosa...mi estilo se basa en saltar y dar al mismo tiempo varios ataques con mis piernas. ¿porque crées que sentiste tanto dolor cuando te ataque por la espalda? -dijo gan mientras daba saltos alegremente-

Luna:"¿maestro del estilo conejo?...bien, no me importa que tipo de estilo de kung fu sea bueno...si su estilo entonces se basa en golpearme con sus piernas tendre que evitarlas...bien luna concentrate...olvida lo que dice...olvida sus comentarios...tranquilizate...tranquilizate" -repetia la felina mientras respiraba ondo y trataba de concentrarse en su oponente y no en sus palabras-

Gan:¿que pasa gatita? ¿no haras nada mas? jaja -dijo gan riendose un poco-

Con escuchar eso nuestra felina moteada se habia tensado un poco pero volvio a relajarse al recordar que tenia como prioridad vencer al conejo.

Luna:"bien luna olvida lo que dice...ahora miralo bien...se paciente... y cuando descuide su guardia en atacarte...golpealo con todo" -penso la felina poniendose en posicion de pelea pero con un poco de dolor todavia en su cuerpo-

Gan:bien veo que no quieres hablar jeje...entonces creo que te atacare -dijo gan dando un salto hacia la felina con una patada dirigiendose al rostro de ella-

Luna:"bien luna...¡AHORA!" -dijo la felina en su mente deteniendo despues el ataque de gan con su pata al ver que se habia confiado y tomando su otra pierna para que no pudiera moverse-

Gan:¡pero que de...! -es todo lo que pudo decir el conejo antes de recibir un golpe muy fuerte en su rostro de parte de luna haciendo que cayera al suelo con mucho dolor-

Luna:¡ESO ES POR LLAMARME DEBIL CONEJO ATREVIDO! -dijo luna en un grito-

Gan:jeje nada mal gati... -dijo el conejo sin poder terminar la frase, ya que luna ya estaba atras de gan con una cara que demostraba mucha ira y sostuvo su cuello con mucha fuerza y poniendo su rostro al lado de el de ella.

Luna:otra cosa enano...¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME GATITA! -grito nuestro felina dandole un golpe muy fuerte en su estomago,haciendo que gan se retorciera un poco del dolor que sentia por ese ataque-

Gan:"jeje demonios...mi cuerpo...¡eso si que dolio!" -penso el conejo intentando pararse de ese ataque que habia recibido-

Luna:¿es todo conejo? ¡ahora eres tu eres el que me recordara al final del dia! -dijo luna mientras estaba en posicion de pelea y le gruñia a gan-

Gan:jeje...¡AHORA SI ME ESTOY DIVIERTIENDO PRECIOSA! -grito gan sonando muy emocionado-

Luna:si recibir una paliza de mi parte es divertido para ti...entonces creeme que hare que te diviertas toda la noche -dijo luna con un rugido amenazador-

Gan:"jeje, esto me dolera mas que cualquier otra cosa zhuang...pero veo...que no tengo opcion jeje...tendre que usar **'** **'eso''** como me dijiste amigo...hora de usar mi chi" -dijo gan en su mente mientras se ponia de pie y respiraba profundamente estando un poco mas serio y calmado-

Luna:¿y ahora que piensas hacer bruto? -dijo luna estando seria-

Gan:pues...lo llamo estar en paz...algo que me costo conseguir y me hizo olvidar los recuerdos de mi horrible pasado -dijo gan haciendo poses lentamente-

Luna:"¿que demonios esta haciendo?" -penso la felina estando algo confusa-

Mientras luna miraba atentamente los movimientos de su enemigo...el pequeño tan solo seguia haciendo sus poses con los ojos cerrados y repitiendo ciertas palabras en su mente-

Gan:"paz interior...paz interior... -decia gan en su cabeza, hasta que termino de hacer las poses y una mirada seria empezo a mostrar al abrir los ojos-

 **Fin del capitulo 17**

 **Bueno termino el capitulo hasta aqui...¿quien dijo que luna no podia ser ruda y tierna a la vez? jajaja ¿no les recuerda a alguien especial? jeje...pero bueno...este capitulo era parte necesaria de la trama,no se si les gusto o no,pero intentare actualizar lo mas rapido posible,mientras los espero en el siguente capitulo de mi historia,sin mas que decir...comenten si quieren y nos vemos en la continuacion de la trama :)**


	18. Capitulo 18:una plática y una pelea

**¡Hola a todos! este es otro capitulo de mi historia,asi que veamos que pasara, pero primero... quisiera preguntarles algo... ¿les esta pareciendo entretenida la historia? por como veo la cosa... estoy yendo algo lento en la trama y no se si quisieran que vaya mas rapido...como sacando detalles o ir directamente hasta el villano...pero bueno, ustedes decidiran despues como quieren que continue, mientras disfruten este capitulo,asi que... empezamos en 3...2...1...¡YA!**

 **Capitulo 18: una plática y una pelea**

 **Cocina del palacio de jade:**

Cuando el guerrero dragon ya habia llegado junto con la maestra del estilo tigre a la cocina los dos notaron que no habia nadie extrañamente,pero al segundo vieron al maestro shifu entrar tranquilamente y sentandandose en una de las sillas de la mesa, haciendo que despues una cierta pregunta saliera de la boca del panda.

Po:maestro shifu...¿donde estan todos? pense que estarian aqui para la hora de la cena -dijo po esperando la respuesta de su maestro-

Shifu:ya no tardan en llegar guerrero dragon,todos decidieron entrenar un poco mas, supongo que siguieron mi consejo despues de todo -dijo el panda rojo estando algo preocupado-

Tigresa:maestro ¿se encuentra bien? -pregunto tigresa viendo la expresion de preocupacion que mostraba shifu-

Shifu:me encuentro bien tigresa,solo...estaba pensando en algo -dijo el maestro tratando de convenser a sus alumnos con esa respuesta-

Po:¿en que pensaba maestros shifu? -pregunto po con un poco de curiosidad-

Shifu:nada de que preocuparse guerrero dragon -dijo shifu tratando de ser convincente hacia su alumno- "o al menos...eso espero...no lo entiendo...¿por que sigo sintiendo este... este temor? no ha pasado nada en estos dias,pero...¿porque todavia sigo sintiendo un gran peligro?" -dijo el panda rojo en su cabeza tratando de saber el significado de esas sensaciones que lo atormentaban-

Po:maestro ¿esta seguro que se encuentra bien? -pregunto el panda estando algo preocupado por como se veia mas nervioso su maestro-

Shifu:"supongo que el universo sabe algo que yo no se...solo espero que podamos hacer algo antes de que..." -es todo lo que pudo pensar el panda rojo antes de ser llamado de nuevo por el guerrero dragon-

Po:¡maestro! -dijo po tratando de hacer que su maestro respondiera-

Shifu:yo...lo siento guerrero dragon,pero si tu pregunta era que si me encontraba bien, dire lo mismo que antes...estoy bien panda -dijo shifu seriamente-

Po:pero maestro entonces por... -es todo lo que pudo decir nuestro panda al ver que la puerta de la cocina se habia deslizado...solo para ver despues a mono tratando de llegar a la mesa arrastrandose por el piso-

Mono:ya...casi...llego... a la...mesa -decia el primate con mucho dolor en todo su cuerpo mientras se arrastraba-

Po:¡¿mono que te paso?! -pregunto po estando preocupado por su amigo-

Mantis:jeje vibora fue lo que le paso -dijo mantis llegando atras de mono y luego subir a la mesa de un salto-

Tigresa:¡¿vibora le hizo eso?! -pregunto nuestra felina estando muy sorprendida al ver que su amiga reptil podia ser no toda dulzura al ver al primate todo golpeado-

Grulla:si fue ella...nunca vi a vibora tan molesta con mono,algo debio haber hecho como para que en el entrenamiento el recibiera tal paliza cuando nos toco entrenar en combates -dijo grulla entrando despues a la cocina-

Mono:no lo se grulla...no tengo idea que le pude haber hecho a vibora para golpearme asi...solo se que ultimamente mi cuerpo esta recibiendo mas daño de lo normal -dijo mono intentando pararse y subirse a una de las sillas-

Mantis:jeje solo se que fue gracioso como recibias cada golpe de ella ¿porque no te rendiste cuando viste que ella te haria...bueno...eso -dijo el pequeño insecto apuntando a todos los golpes que habia recibido mono-

Mono:no pense que me haria tanto daño...si me disculpan...no los acompañare hoy en la cena chicos,tan solo quiero descansar...si es que me lo permite maestro shifu -pregunto el primate viendo a su maestro-

Shifu:esta bien maestro mono,puede retirarse -dijo el panda rojo tranquilamente-

Mono:gracias maestro -dijo mono con una reverencia mientras intentaba parase y se hiba a su dormitorio estando muy lastimado-

Po:ok...eso fue raro,pense que se quedaria a cenar,pero supongo que se lo perdera hoy creo que hare unos dumpling con mi sopa de fideos picante...pero me asegurare de no hacerl tan picante esta vez chicos jeje -dijo po alegremente-

Mantis:suena barbaro po...pero dinos como... -es todo lo que pudo decir mantis al ver que vibora habia entrado a la cocina con una expresion con algo de enojo y siseando un poco mientras reptaba hacia la silla-

Tigresa:vibora...¿estas bien? -pregunto la felina al ver que su amiga reptil seguia con algo de enojo-

Vibora:¿porque lo mencionas tigresa? -pregunto vibora tratando de endulzar sus palabras-

Tigresa:pues... recien nos comentaron de que le diste una tremenda paliza a mono en el salon de entrenamiento cuando les toco entrenar en combates -dijo tigresa con un poco de asombro todavias en sus palabras-

Vibora:¡ese macaco se lo merecia el...! -al casi terminar la frase, vibora quedo un poco en shock al recordar la pequeña charla que habia tenido en la habitacion de su querido amigo panda-

Po:¿que hizo vibora? -pregunto po esperando la respuesta de su amiga-

Vibora:"¡demonios es cierto! ¡despues de golpear tanto a mono me olvide de comentarle a tigresa lo que po esta sintiendo por ella!" -dijo la serpiente en su cabeza, intentando despues parecer lo mas tranquila posible ante sus compañeros-

Po:¿vibora estas bien? -pregunto el panda estando preocupado al ver que la serpiente no respondia-

Vibora:yo...estoy bien po...perdon solo pensaba en algo -dijo vibora al reaccionar cuando el guerrero dragon lo estaba llamando-

Po:vaya...veo que todos andan muy pensativos...entonces...¿que era lo que mono te habia hecho vibora? -pregunto po con curiosidad-

Con escuchar eso la serpiente quedo un poco pensativa y en shock ya que no podia decir frente a todos la charla que habia tenido con el,asi que invento una mentira lo mas rapido posible.

Vibora:yo..es que mono...me habia confesado que...habia tomado uno de mis listones...¡eso!...y pues, creo que me excedi en hacer que entendiera que no debe tocar mis cosas -dijo vibora tratando de sonar lo mas sincera posible-

Mantis:¡guau!...entonces...si tocamos uno de tus listones...¿terminariamos como el? -pregunto mantis un poco asustado-

Grulla:buena pregunta -dijo grulla con la misma sensacion de miedo-

Vibora:tranquilos chicos...ya dije que me excedi,despues me disculpare con mono,por ahora no deben tener tanto miedo -dijo vibora con una sonrisa-

Mantis:¿tanto? -pregunto el insecto algo confuso-

Vibora:si dije eso porque... si los veo alguno de ustedes tocar mis cosas...pues...no sere toda dulzura con ustedes -dijo vibora con una pequeña risita esperando a que creyeran su pequeña advertencia-

Al escuchar eso,los machos del grupo a ecepcion del maestro shifu que estaba en sus pensamientos todavia,les entro un pequeño escalofrio al ver que su querida amiga vibora podia ser aveces como tigresa.

Po:ok...entonces...¿listos para cenar? -pregunto el panda tratando de dejar de lado el asunto de mono y poniendo la mesa para que sus amigos y maestro puedieran comer lo mas rapido posible-

Mantis:siempre amigo -dijo el pequeño insecto tratando de dejar a un lado la advertencia de vibora.

Cuando el guerrero dragon ya habia cocinado la cena para todos y todos se dispusieron a comer..un cierto panda rojo agradecio la comida despues de haber terminado.

Shifu:fue una buena cena,gracias por la comida panda -dijo su maestro con una pequña sonrisa-

Po:de nada maestro shifu,me alegro que le haya gustado -dijo po con una sonrisa-

Tigresa:estuvo deliciosa po, esperare ansiosa tu comida de mañana -dijo tigresa estando un poco sonrojada-

Po:gra...gracias tigresa, te prometo que mañana hare un mejor desayuno para ti, de por si ahora que te gusta mi comida... amaria siempre hacerte de comer -dijo po estando un poco en shock unos segundos despues al escuchar lo que dijo frente a todos-

Mantis:¡¿que dijiste po?! -pregunto mantis un poco sorprendido-

Po:"¡¿que rayos acabo de decir?!" -dijo el panda en su cabeza sin poder creer de lo que acababa de decir frente a todos-

Con escuchar eso, los rostros de la felina y el panda se empezaban a ruborizar mucho, pero la diferencia era que a ella se le comenzaba a formar una hermosa sonrisa, y por como se veia esa sonrisa...se notaba que ella mostraba una gran alegria con esas palabras que dijo el panda al pensar que quizas el si la amaba tanto como ella a el.

Tigresa:me encantaria guerrero dragon -dijo la felina viendo felizmente a su amado panda-

Vibora:"ooo eso es adorable,tengo que hablar con tigresa lo mas rapido posible" -dijo vibora en su cabeza con una hermosa sonrisa viendo a la tierna pareja-

Po:"que bonita se ve cuando sonrie..." -dijo po en su cabeza mientras estaba confundido y nervioso al darse cuenta de los sentimientos y pensamientos que estaban empezando aparecer por su querida amiga felina- "¡¿porque estoy pensando estas cosas sobre tigresa?! rayos...debo hacer algo antes de que vuelva a ser incomodo otra vez entre nosotros" -penso el panda estando mas confundido que nunca-

Shifu:bien guerrero dragon...cambiando de tema...quisiera preguntarte ¿como te esta yendo en el entrenamiento con la maestra tigresa? -pregunto el panda rojo con curiosidad-

Po:¡cierto lo olvide maestro!, se alegrara al saber que pude dominar el estilo de tigresa -dijo po volviendo a la realidad con una sonrisa al decirle a sus compañeros que habia dominado un estilo mas-

Mantis:¡eso es barbaro amigo! te felicito -dijo el pequeño insecto alegremente-

Shifu:impresionante panda,veo que seras uno de los mejores maestros de kung fu que china pudo haber tenido -dijo shifu estando orgulloso de su alumno-

Po:jeje gracias maestro shifu,pero no lo hubiera conseguido sino fuera por tigresa ella...fue una maestra barbara -dijo po estando un poco sonrojado-

Tigresa:gracias po, me gusto ser tu maestra,quizas mas adelante podamos seguir entrenando juntos -dijo la felina un poco ruborizada al intentar pasar mas tiempo con su amado guerrero dragon-

Po:eso seria barbaro tigresa,me encantaria volver a entrenar contigo otra vez- dijo po alegremente-

Grulla:po...entonces...quiere decir...¿que tienes que elegir a otro de nosotros? -pregunto el ave con curiosidad-

Po:pues...supongo que si grulla,aunque todavia no se a cual de ustedes elegir -dijo el panda sonando sincero-

Vibora:"¡esta es mi oportunidad!" -penso vibora con una sonrisa picara-

Po:aunque no tengo problemas en que tu quieras ser mi siguiente maestro gru... -es todo lo que pudo decir el panda al ser interrumpido por su amiga reptil-

Vibora:¡espera po! si no tienes problemas...quisiera ser yo la siguiente en entrenarte en mi estilo -dijo vibora rapidamente-

Po: ¿que? pero... ¿porque vibora? -pregunto el guerrero dragon algo confundido-

Vibora:pues... digamos... que mi estilo te sera un poco mas interesante que el de grulla -dijo vibora inventando esa excusa lo mas rapido posible-

Grulla:¡oye! eso no es cierto vibora, mi forma de entrenar estoy seguro de que... -es todo lo que pudo decir el plumifero al ser golpeado de un rapido latigazo por la cola de su querida amiga reptil-

Vibora:¡ay perdon grulla no te vi! -dijo vibora falsamente con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa-

Grulla:¡auch! vibora.. ¡¿porque siempre me haces eso?! -pregunto grulla estando algo molesto-

Vibora:lo siento grulla aveces no puedo controlar mi cola jeje...cambiando de tema...po yo quisiera ser tu maestra sino tienes problemas -dijo la reptil casi en tono de suplica-

Po:me encantaria vibora, estoy seguro que sera barbaro saber tu estilo de kung fu -dijo po alegremente-

Vibora:gracias po, hare que aprendas mi estilo de forma rapida -dijo vibora teniendo su sonrisa traviesa-

Po:estoy seguro que asi sera vibora -dijo el panda estando algo emocionado por el dia de mañana-

Vibora:"ademas...hare que te des cuenta de lo que estas sientiendo por tigresa mientras entrenemos juntos...estoy segura que estando solos no tendremos problemas en ser interrumpidos" -penso la serpiente picaramente-

Mantis:jajaja ¿que se siente grulla? -pregunto mantis mientras reia-

Grulla:¿que se siente que mantis? -pregunto el ave algo confundido-

Mantis:¿que se siente ser el ultimo en tener que entrenar a po? jaja -dijo el pequeño insecto en tono de burla-

Grulla:¡callate mantis! -dijo el plumifero estando molesto por el comentario de su compañero-

Shifu:bien...entonces asi sera guerrero dragon, la maestra vibora sera tu siguiente maestra en la tarea de dominar todos los estilos de kung fu -dijo el panda rojo tranquilamente-

Po:entendido maestro shifu -dijo po con una pequeña reverencia-

Shifu:otra cosa panda...como veo que tu entrenamiento esta progresando de forma muy rapida y eficiente, mañana te dare algo que te serbira en la busqueda de los estilos faltantes -dijo el maestro shifu con una pequeña sonrisa-

Po:¡gracias maestro shifu! -dijo el panda alegremente-

Shifu:no hay nada de que agradecer guerrero dragon...ahora si me disculpan alumnos hire a descansar,les recomiendo que hagan lo mismo, mañana tendran un arduo dia de entrenamiento -dijo el panda rojo antes de retirarse de la cocina e irse a su habitacion.

Mantis:jeje bueno po fue bueno saber que pudiste dominar el estilo de tigresa,ojala amigo pueda hacerlo tambien con vibora -dijo mantis alegremente-

Grulla:sigo pensando que debio haberme elegido a mi -dijo grulla un poco celoso-

Mantis:jeje ya te tocara grulla...pero siendo ultimo jaja -dijo el pequeño insecto antes de reirse y yendose a su habitacion-

Grulla:¡callate mantis!...rayos...es increible pero...ya empiezo a extrañar a mono -dijo el ave en forma de fastidio e irse a su habitacion-

Po:jeje bueno chicas las dejo solas,que tengan buenas noches -dijo el panda antes de irse dejando solas a sus compañeras-

Tigresa:vibora... -dijo la felina mirando a su amiga-

Vibora:¿que ocurre tigresa? -pregunto la reptil-

Tigresa:¿podriamos hablar en tu habitacion? tengo algo que preguntarte -dijo tigresa con algo de curiosidad en sus palabras-

Vibora:que extraño...yo tambien hiba a decirte lo mismo,tengo que contarte algo que quizas te gustará mucho -dijo vibora con una sonrisa bien grande-

Tigresa:suponiendo por esa sonrisa que estas mostrando...de seguro debe de tratarse de algo interesante.. ¿no es asi? -pregunto tigresa estando muy curiosa-

Vibora:te lo dire cuando vayamos a mi habitacion -dijo vibora reptando hacia la puerta y dirigiendose hasta su cuarto lo mas rapido posible-

Tigresa:bien te sigo vibora,quizas asi tambien puedas contestar mi pregunta -dijo tigresa siguiendo a su amiga y haciendo que cierta pregunta saliera de su cabeza al instante- "parece muy emocionada... me pregunto...¿que querrar decirme?" -penso la felina estando algo confundida por tratar de saber la razon de la actitud impaciente de su amiga por llegar hasta su cuarto-

 **Bosque de bambu:**

Mientras en el bosque de bambu con luna...

Luna:"demonios...todo me duele...¿el me estara siguiendo?... espero que no...pero...¿que tengo que es tan importante como para querer atraparme?" -dijo la felina en su mente mientras caminaba en forma adolorida y sosteniendo uno de sus brazos por todo el daño que habia recibido en el mismo-

Al segundo que vio que ya no estaba en peligro por la distancia recorrida caminando muy adolorida,intento esconderse entre los arbustos y recuperar al menos un poco el aliento que le faltaba.

Luna:"no puedo creer esto...al hacer unas simples poses...el fue capaz de hacerme...¡esto!" -dijo la felina mirando los moretones que tenia por todo su cuerpo-

 **Recuerdo de luna:**

Mientras nuesta felina moteada seguia esperando a que el conejo la atacara, el tan solo seguia haciendo sus poses,pero al segundo que termino de hacerlas su rostro empezo a mostrar una seriedad que no mostraba antes,ademas de que parecia estar completamente concentrado en ella.

Gan:bien...ahora comenzemos -dijo gan seriamente-

Luna:pues haber si ahora con esas extrañas poses que hiciste eres al menos de no aburrirme -dijo luna en forma burlona-

Gan:ahora veras el resultado de mi paz interior -dijo gan haciendo saltos pequeños y acercandose poco a poco a la felina-

Luna:¿paz interior?...bien...no se que sea eso,pero no me importa,ahora veras conejo -dijo la felina corriendo a cuatro patas hacia donde estaba gan de forma abrupta-

Al ver que luna se acercaba a el poco a poco,gan tan solo seguia haciendo saltos hasta que ella estuvo apunto de golpearlo pero un salto sorpresivamente alto y rapido hizo que fallara el golpe que hiba dirigido hacia su cara.

Gan:"debo apurar esto...si se alarga el combate yo...no creo que pueda ponerme de pie nuevamente" -dijo gan en su cabeza estando algo preocupado-

Luna:veo que tu estilo de kung fu tan solo es escapar de mis golpes bruto -dijo luna tratando de hacer que el conejo pierda la paciencia-

Conejo:sabes...lo curioso de haber encontrado mi paz interior,fue que no solo me hizo ver que mi pasado no me define...sino que tambien mejoro las habilidades de mi kung fu en una forma increible al poder controlar mi chi -dijo gan seriamente-

Luna:¿a que te refieres con eso? -pregunto luna-

Gan:me refiero a esto... -dijo gan dando saltos rapidos alrededor de los arboles de bambu-

Luna:"¿que esta haciendo?" -penso la felina al ver que el conejo la estaba empezando a rodear,pero el verdadero problema era que sus ojos de jade ya no podian seguirle el rastro por la velocidad en la que se movia-

Gan:"¡ahora!" -dijo en su mente al usar uno de los arboles de bambu como soporte para sus patas e impulsarse rapidamente atras de la felina y golpearla por atras-

Luna:¡donde demonios te metiste co...! -es todo lo que pudo decir la felina al recibir un golpe duro por la espalda de parte de gan,haciendo que despues ella cayera al suelo por el dolor y una pequeña lagrima saliera de ella-

Gan:veo que me excedi un poco en ese ataque,pero te dije que te hiria mal si te hacias la dificil en venir conmigo -dijo gan seriamente-

Luna:ni loca...pienso...¡IR CONTIGO! -dijo luna poniendose de pie con mucho dolor en su espalda,haciendo que algunas lagrimas cayeran de su hermoso rostro al tratar de soportar el dolor de ese ataque-

Gan:bien...entonces lo haremos a la manera dificil -dijo gan mientras corria hacia la felina-

Luna:"bien luna hora de ponerse a la defensiva" -penso la felina esperando el ataque de gan y tratar de detenerlo como la ultima vez-

Cuando gan intento darle una patada en su cuerpo, ella instintivamente reacciono al ataque y lo bloqueo con una de sus patas sosteniendo la pata del conejo.

Luna:¡ahora eres mio enano! -dijo luna mientras sostenia la pata de gan-

Gan:¡no lo creo! -dijo gan usando el agarre que tenia la felina en su pata para usarlo despues como un soporte, para asi conectarle una patada con su otra pata libre,haciendo que esta llegase a impactar con fuerza en el brazo izquierdo de luna.

Al hacer eso, un sonido seco salio del brazo de la felina,haciendo que despues un grito de dolor saliera de ella,provocando que soltara instantaneamente la pata del conejo y estuviera libre de nuevo.

Luna:"mi brazo...duele mucho...de verdad me duele mucho" -dijo luna en su mente con una expresion que mostraba demasiada frustracion e impotencia al ver que el conejo estaba comenzando a pelear de una manera increible-

Gan:bien...no soy rencoroso pero...esto si que te va doler -dijo gan seriamente-

Luna:¿que? ¡tu no vas a poder conmi...! -es todo lo que pudo decir luna al recibir varias patadas rapidas alrededor de todo su cuerpo de parte del conejo, haciendo que un grito ahogado saliera de ella-

Gan:¿que decias? ¿que no podria contigo? -pregunto gan en forma seria-

Luna al recibir tantos ataques de parte del conejo ya no podia casi ni ponerse de pie...tan solo lo unico que la motivaba a no rendirse y caer en el desmayo era poder ver de nuevo a los pequeños conejitos que ella habia conocido,tan solo se concentraba en no romper su promesa de volver a verlos.

Luna:yo...no...me rendire...enano -dijo luna intentando ponerse de pie, pero cada vez que lo intentaba un dolor insoportable aparecia en su cuerpo haciendo que salieran de nuevo de ella pequeñas lagrimas de dolor-

Gan:impresionante...despues de recibir tantos ataques mios...eres capaz de ponerte de pie...incluso en ponerte en tu posicion de pelea -dijo gan mirando seriamente a luna cuando ella al fin logro levantarse con mucho esfuerzo-

Luna:yo...soy...¡la mejor maestra de kung fu de china! -dijo la leopardo con determinacion e intentando golpear al conejo,pero este tan solo esquivava sus ataques en forma tranquila-

Gan:ya me canse -dijo gan agarrando el cuello de la felina con mucho fuerza haciendo que ella se estuviese ahogando un poco-

Mientras gan sostenia con mucha fuerza a la felina para que parase de luchar el agarre un pensamiento salia de luna.

Luna:"demonios...no puedo respirar...pequeños...lo lamento...yo...no pude con el...yo...perdi..." -dijo luna en su mente mientras se ahogaba por la falta de aire haciendo que empezara a cerrar sus ojos esperando el ataque final del conejo-

Gan:dio buena pelea maestra luna...me dio una excelente diversion...pero como todo lo bueno...tarde o temprano llega a su fin...incluso si yo no te encontraba, de seguro mi compañero zhuang lo hubiera hecho y creeme que cuando digo que si los dos estabamos aqui...bueno...no hubieses podido dar tanta pelea que como la diste ahora conmigo -dijo gan en forma seria mientras seguia sosteniendo el cuello de la felina moteada-

Luna:"este es...mi fin" - penso luna mientras intentaba no perder el conocimiento por la falta de aire-

Gan:perdiste niña...y pensar que llegue a preocuparme por como me golpeaste con esa fuerza,casi parecias un monstruo -dijo gan apunto de golpear despues a la felina para asi dejarla noqueda y llevarsela-

Con escuchar eso, luna abrio abruptamente sus ojos retomando sus fuerzas milagrosamente,despues a unos pocos segundos ella sostuvo el cuello del conejo con mucha fuerza haciendo que su cara se llenara de ira y lagrimas,pero estas lagrimas a diferencia de las anterioes...no mostraban un simple dolor fisico...sino uno mas profundo que su corazon no toleraba no demostrar.

Luna:yo...no...soy...¡UN MONSTRUO! -grito la felina moteada lanzandole un golpe con todas sus fuerza al conejo en su cara,haciendo que este impactara con mucha fuerza en uno de los arboles de bambu.

Gan:"demonios...eso no me lo esperaba" -dijo gan mientras se paraba con algo de dificultad por el ataque de la felina-

Luna:"ya no tengo mas energias...apenas si puedo pararme...creo que ya di lo mejor de mi pequeños" -dijo luna en su mente mientras intentaba permanecer parada-

Gan:bien esto ya me arto ahora si que te voy a... -es todo lo que pudo decir el conejo antes de abrir abruptamente sus ojos y empezara a respirar agitadamente-

Luna:"¿que demonios le esta pasando?" -dijo luna en sus pensamientos al ver que el conejo se esforzaba por respirar-

Gan:demonios...soy un tonto...alargué mucho el combate...yo...me...confie... -es todo lo que pudo decir gan al caer repentinamente al suelo y desmayandose de forma abrupta frente a la felina-

Al ver que el conejo se habia desmayado, luna quedo un poco en shock al ver que tenia una posibilidad de escapar.

Luna:"no entiendo porque se desmayo pero...no pienso quedarme averiguarlo yo...tengo que volver con ellos...se los prometi" -dijo luna en su mente y empezar a dar la media vuelta en tratar de llegar al pueblo con los pequeños conejitos que la esperaban-

 **Fin del recuerdo.**

Cuando luna intento recordar todo lo que habia dicho el conejo, un pensamiento alarmente cruzo por su cabeza.

Luna:ese conejo atrevido...dijo que su compañero tambien me andaba buscando...si eso es cierto...no puedo quedarme quieta aqui en el bosque,estaria en problemas mas serios,tengo que levantarme, no dejare que me capturen -dijo luna intentando pararse y volver al pueblo lo mas rapido posible,haciendo que un pensamiento saliera de ella y le diera mas determinacion a llegar a su destino.

Luna:"yo se los prometi...yo se los prometi..." -decia la felina en su cabeza intentando llegar a la casa de los pequeños dandole un poco mas de fuerzas en cada paso que daba-

 **Fin del capitulo 18**

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora en este capitulo...ojala les haya gustado y como dije antes...comenten haber si quieren que quite detalles de la historia para hacerla mas rapida y llegar al final emocionante,mientras nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo amigos :)**


	19. Capitulo 19:una larga noche

**¡Holas a todos! este es otro capitulo de la trama,asi que veamos que es lo que pasara en esta continuacion de esta historia de nuestro panda favorito del kung fu,entonces...sin mas que decir...empecemos en 3...2...1...¡YA!**

 **Capitulo 19:una noche larga**

 **Palacio de jade:**

Mientras todos dormian en su habitacion tranquilamente,una cierta felina se dirigia al cuarto de su amiga estando detrás de ella.

Vibora:bien llegamos -dijo vibora entrando a su habitacion con una sonrisa que mostraba mucha alegria-

Tigresa:vibora ahora que estamos aqui...quisiera preguntarte algo -dijo tigresa un poco sonrojada-

Vibora:por como te veo tigresa...esa pregunta esta vinculada con po...¿no es verdad? -dijo la serpiente con una risita al final-

Tigresa:pues...si...yo...quisiera preguntarte...sino tienes problemas...¿de que hablaron cuando estuvieron solos? -pregunto la felina con mucha curiosidad, queriendo saber de que habia hablado con su querido panda-

Vibora:pues...digamos que...estuvimos hablando de alguien en particular -dijo vibora intentando no gritar de la emocion-

Tigresa:¿es de alguien que conocemos? -pregunto tigresa esperando la respuesta -

Vibora:jaja digamos que si...y al parecer... po se esta empezando a enamorar de ese alguien -dijo la serpiente con una sonrisa bien grande-

Al escuchar eso, nuestra la felina empezo a sentir un cierto dolor que empezaba a brotar desde su corazon, empezaba a imaginar a su panda con otra chica, abrazandola,saliendo con ella, o incluso besandola apasionadamente, provocando que salieran de ella pequeños gruñidos que mostraban varias emociones que nunca habia experimentado por otra persona en toda su vida...envidia,ira,tristeza y otros sentimientos se mezclaban en los pensamientos de tigresa, haciendo que despues saliera de ella una pregunta con mucha rabia.

Tigresa:¡¿quien demonios es?! -pregunto tratando de no gritar de furia, sabiendo que todos estaban dormidos en sus habitaciones y a tan solo a una delgada pared de papel de distancia-

Vibora:veamos...yo creo que no...creo que mejor te dare pistas al igual que lo hice con po, para que asi te des cuenta por ti misma -dijo vibora alegremente-

Tigresa:vibora no tengo tiempo para tus juegos infantiles,solo dime quien esa chica ¡AHORA! -exigió tigresa con mucho enojo en sus palabras-

Vibora:trata de tranquilizarte tigresa, o no te dire de quien hablábamos, despues de todo...no creo que a po le gustase que anduviera contando sus asuntos personales a otros, habiendo confiado en mi en primer lugar al decirmelo con confianza -dijo vibora firmemente-

Con escuchar eso tigresa no tuvo mas opcion que respirar profundamente para asi intentar tranquilizar su mente,ya que su amiga reptil tenia un punto válido para no meterse en los asuntos personales de su querido panda, ya que el siempre respetaba los asuntos de ella.

Tigresa:bien...ya...me...tranquilice...vibora -dijo la felina al terminar de respirar profundamente, haciendo que despues su cara reflegara algo de impaciencia al tener que escuchar las pistas de su amiga para saber cual era la hembra que queria adueñarse de su panda-

Vibora:asi esta mejor tigresa, ahora te dire de quien se esta empezando a enamorar po -dijo la serpiente con su hermosa sonrisa todavia en su rostro-

Tigresa:te escucho vibora -dijo tigresa estando seria-

Vibora:bien, po me estuvo contando que en estos dias ultimamente al estar con esta chica...bueno...el a empezado a sentirse extraño o decir cosas que normalmente no diria estando frente de ella, como diciendole cumplidos, pensando que se ve muy bonita, e incluso dice que lo hace sentir muy feliz cuando la ve sonreir -

Cada cumplido que vibora estaba enlistando sobre lo que po sentia por esa misteriosa hembra, hacia que tigresa sacara sus garras poco a poco, haciendo que despues se estuviera perforando su piel con ellas, pero la furia que la dominaba ahora por esa chica hacia que el dolor no le importara, ya que solo pensaba en como destrozarle la cara a esa hembra por querer intentar robarle a su hombre.

Tigresa:¡vibora sera mejor que me digas quien es ella! -dijo tigresa estando que la sangre le herbia por la furia-

Vibora:ya casi termino tigresa,cuando termine de decirte quien es ella, estoy segura de que te pondras muy feliz -dijo la serpiente con mucha emocion-

Tigresa:lo dudo vibora -dijo la felina estando su cola siseando sin parar-

Vibora:esta chica es una felina,ama el kung fu casi tanto como po...su pelaje es naranja y ademas es amiga de el...¿ya tienes una idea de a quien me refiero tigresa? -dijo vibora con una sonrisa queriendo chillar de la alegria-

Al escuchar esas palabras tigresa no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que sonrojarse y quedarse en un estado de shock tremendo,ya que al parecer, su panda estaba empezando a sentir fuertes sentimientos hacia ella, provocando que se quedara sin poder hablar del asombro y con sus ojos bien abiertos.

Vibora:¡¿que te parece esa asombrosa noticia tigresa?! ¡¿no te alegra al saber que po esta empezando a enamorarse de ti?! -pregunto la serpiente casi gritando de la emocion-

La felina sin poder creer la notica todavia que le habia dicho su amiga reptil, solamente seguia estando sentada sin poder hablar,haciendo que cierta serpiente se preocupara un poco por el estado de su compañera.

Vibora:"tigresa...¿que pasa?...¿estas bien? -preguntaba vibora viendo a su amiga sin decir nada como una estatua-

Tigresa:po...¿piensa...que...soy...bonita? -dijo la felina en un susurro estando todavia muy ruborizada y en su estado de shock-

Vibora:¡tigresa reacciona! -dijo la serpiente dandole un latigazo con su cola en la cara de ella para que reaccionara-

Vibora al hacer eso pudo despertar despues a la felina de sus pensamientos y reaccionar al instante al sentir el golpe que le dio.

Tigresa:¡vibora eso dolio! -dijo la felina rayada con mucho enojo, frotandose despues un poco su cara por el latigazo sorpresivo-

Vibora:perdon por ese golpe tigresa, pero no respondias a nada, veo que la noticia te sorprendio mas de lo que esperaba -dijo vibora con una risita-

Tigresa:yo...lo que dijiste...¿es cierto? -pregunto tigresa estando sonrojada-

Vibora:¿a que te refieres tigresa? -pregunto vibora algo confusa-

Tigresa:me refiero a que po... ¿de verdad siente todo eso al estar conmigo? -pregunto la felina con una pequeña sonrisa esperando la respuesta-

Vibora:¡claro tigresa! po me conto que se esta sintiendo asi cada vez que esta contigo...solo que... -dijo la serpiente sin poder terminar la frase-

Tigresa:¡¿que es vibora?! -pregunto tigresa estando impaciente por la respuesta-

Vibora:bueno...el...todavia no sabe precisamente porque se esta empezando a comportar asi contigo...o porque ultimamente piensa que te vez hermosa cuando te ve sonreir...supongo que po todavia es muy inexperto en esto del amor y no sabe como expresarlo o manejarlo -dijo vibora sonando sincera en sus palabras-

Con escuchar eso, tigresa empezo a sentir una pequeña sensacion de cosquilleo que emergia desde su pecho,pero esta vez la sensacion era agradable,como si pudiera hacerlo todo estando con su panda,provocando que de ella saliera una gran sonrisa y una pregunta para su querida amiga reptil.

Tigresa:entonces...¿crees que seria mi oportunidad de decirle lo que yo tambien siento por el? quizas de esa forma...pueda darse cuenta y podamos estar juntos -pregunto tigresa cambiando su actitud de enojo, por una que mostraba mucha alegria y felicidad-

Vibora:pues...yo no lo haria tigresa,como dije po todavia no sabe lo que siente precisamente por ti, pero si estoy segura que se convertira en un amor tan grande como el que sientes tu ahora por el, solo hay que...hacer que se de cuenta -dijo vibora con una sonrisa picara-

Tigresa:¿que tienes en mente vibora? -pregunto la felina queriendo saber la idea de su amiga-

Vibora:bueno...el caso de enamoramiento de po es mas serio de lo que pense...sabia que podia ser inocente e ingenuo pero...nunca pense que nuestro panda podia serlo tanto,asi que mientras lo entreno en mi estilo hare todo lo posible para que se de cuenta de lo que esta empezando a sentir por ti -dijo vibora sonando muy confiada-

Al escucha eso tigresa no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que sonreir y confiar en su amiga serpiente ya que ella era la unica experta en las cosas que tenian que ver con el amor o el romance.

Tigresa:gracias vibora, agradezco lo que haces por nosotros -dijo la felina dandole un fuerte abrazo a su amiga haciendo que ella se estuviera ahogando por la fuerza que ella estaba dando en ese abrazo-

Vibora:es...un...placer...tigresa...pero..¿podrias soltarme?...no...puedo...respirar -dijo la serpiente mientras se ahogaba por el cariñoso abrazo de su amiga felina-

Tigresa:yo...lo siento vibora -dijo tigresa soltando a su amiga reptil haciendo que ella volviera a respirar-

Vibora:esta bien...no hay problema amiga,por ahora es mejor que vayamos a dormir,mañana me espera un dia de entrenamiento con tu querido panda -dijo vibora con una sonrisa-

Tigresa:eso es cierto,te deseo lo mejor para que puedas ayudarlo vibora,po puede ser muy bueno y muy rapido en aprender nuestro estilos de kung fu, pero solo si se le motiva primero con algo -dijo tigresa con una pequeña sonrisa-

Vibora:o alguien... -dijo la serpiente en un susurro casi inaudible pero saliendo de ella despues una pequeña risita-

Tigresa:¿que dijiste vibora? -pregunto la felina sin poder escuchar lo que habia dicho su querida amiga-

Vibora:jaja no dije nada tigresa,ahora si me disculpas,me pondre a domir una horas,despues de todo...es tarde y tengo algo de sueño -dijo vibora enroscanado su cuerpo y cerrando sus ojos poco a poco-

Tigresa:cierto...yo...olvide que ya era de noche,si me disculpas vibora creo que hare lo mismo -dijo la felina retirandose del cuarto de la reptil-

Cuando tigresa entro finalmente a su cuarto y se recosto en su cama, unos pequeños ronroneos empezaron a salir de ella, imaginando despues una vida con su querido po, como teniendo un cita con el, saliendo como novios, o incluso formando una familia con cachorros, provocando que poco a poco ella empezara a cerrar sus ojos mientras una pequeña sonrisa cubria sus labios.

 **Bosque de bambu:**

Mientras tanto con otra tigresa de bengala y su compañera serpiente...

Ting:¡LIAN DESPIERTA! -grito la reptil provocando que la felina despertara abruptamente-

Lian:¡¿ting porque hiciste eso?! -pregunto lian estando algo enojada-

Ting:siento haberte despertado de esa forma lian, pero tenemos que seguir moviendonos,estoy mas que segura que feng ha llegando al valle de la paz hace horas y pudo ver todo el perimetro del mismo mientras descansabamos,asi que sera mejor que sigamos adelante para continuar lo mas rapido posible con la mision -dijo ting firmemente-

Lian:¡¿que?! pero...habiamos acordado que en la mañana seguiriamos con el viaje -dijo lian mientras bostezaba un poco por el sueño-

Ting:ay lian...no se que habra visto el maestro en ti como para haberte enseñado kung fu -dijo la serpiente sonando un poco decepcionada-

Lian:cuida tus palabras ting, no podre recorrer grandes distancias como el resto de ustedes, pero créeme que cuando digo que no quieres meterte conmigo y con mi estilo tigre -dijo la felina con un pequeño gruñido-

Ting:tranquila lian respira profundo,ya sabes lo que pasa cuando pierdes la paciencia -dijo ting sonando seria-

Lian:¡entonces no me provoques! -dijo lian casi con un rugido-

Ting:bien, lo siento lían, perdón, ¿estas feliz? perdon por haber dicho eso -dijo la serpiente haciendo que la tigresa se tranquilizara poco a poco-

Lian:bien...ya...me calme ting...solo espero que no vuelvas a decir eso sobre mi, o porque el maestro me eligió como su alumna -dijo lian al tranqulizarse un poco por las palabras de su compañera-

Ting:veo que sigues enamorada de el... ¿no es asi lian? -dijo ting con una pequeña risa-

Lian:¿y eso que? yo por lo que veo tu estas enamorada de feng, siempre quieres estar con el -dijo lian algo ruborizada por lo que habia dicho ting-

Al escuchar eso nuestra reptil se sonrojo un poco y no supo que responder.

Ting:yo...no se de que estas hablando -dijo ting desviando un poco la mirada para evitar su sonrojo-

Lian:veo que si tenia razon, si estas enamorada de feng -dijo la tigresa con una sonrisa picara-

Ting:lo que sienta o no sienta por feng no es de tu incumbencia lian -dijo la reptil estando mas ruborizada-

Lian:jajaja no tienes que decir mas ting, puedo ver tu sonrojo desde aqui, pero esta bien...no soy de juzgar a nadie de quien estar enamorada o no, despues de todo...yo seguire amandolo a el...a pesar de todo -dijo lian recodando a su maestro con una sonrisa-

Ting:dejemos esto por un segundo y cambiemos del tema por favor -dijo ting estando muy ruborizada como para decir otra cosa-

Lian:bien como quieras...decias que siguieramos adelante con el plan pero...¿estas segura de poder seguir? despues de todo...no has descansado como yo lo e hecho -dijo lian dudando que la serpiente pudiera continuar a ese ritmo agotador-

Ting:estare bien lian, pude acostumbrarme despues de los largos meses de entrenamiento que tuve con el maestro...así que...te deje algunas manzanas por si tienes hambre atras tuyo, y encontre un pequeño arrollo al este estando a unos pocos metros de nuestra ubicacion por si tienes sed, entonces...come bien y toma un poco de agua si quieres, partiremos enseguida -dijo ting preparandose para continuar y llegar a donde estaba su compañero feng-

Con escuchar eso, lian abrió un poco sus ojos del asombro, ya que al parecer su compañera serpiente se preocupaba un poco por ella y sin dudarlo tomo una de las manzanas que le dejó atrás de ella, para asi quitarse un poco el hambre que empezaba a sentir en su estomago.

Lian:"quizas uno de estos dias...tu y yo podamos ser mejores amigas ting" -dijo lían en su mente mientras con una sonrisa daba la primera mordida de su manzana para asi después continuar con su largo viaje-

 **Pueblo de china:**

estando de vuelta con un leopardo que buscaba a cierta felina moteada...

Zhuang:"¡rayos!...esto ya se volvio mas que obvio,al parecer ella no esta en el pueblo,pero me sorprende que no haya vuelto si estuvo todo este tiempo en el bosque...mmm...la unica opcion logica que queda es que gan la haya encontrado y..." -es todo lo que pudo decir el leopardo en su mente del shock que quedo en su cabeza, al imaginar despues lo que habia pasado con la felina que buscaba durante horas-

Zhuang:no...¡no seria capaz! -dijo el leopardo corriendo a cuatro patas dirigiendose a toda velocidad al bosque de bambu-

 **Bosque de bambu:**

Cuando nuestro felino entro en lo mas profundo del bosque,pudo sentir el aroma de su compañero,pero lo que mas les sorprendia era que podia olfatear un ligero olor a sangre tambien.

Zhuang:¡rayos ese maldito de gan! solo me engaño con el plan para pelear a solas con ese felina sin interrupciones...¡maldicion!...debi haber sabido que los dias que estuvimos sin hacer nada lo volverian loco -dijo zhuang mientras seguia el aroma de su compañero-

Mientras zhuang se acercaba mas y mas, pudo notar a lo lejos un pequeño conejo que estaba inconciente tirado en el suelo.

Zhuang:¡GAN! -grito el leopardo estando un poco en shock cuando llego y vio que estaba algo lastimado su compañero-

La sorprensa de estar viendo a gan tirado en el suelo como si hubiera perdido el combate contra la felina hizo que se sorprendiera mucho al instante, pero ciertas dudas empezaron a salir de el.

Zhuang:"esto no tiene sentido...gan a demostrado ser incluso aveces mas fuerte que nosotros cuando esta emocionado...pero...¿porque esta inconciente?...mmm...parece que no solo peleaste con la felina a solas como te dije que no hicieras gan...tambien usaste tu paz interior para utilizar tu chi...veo que otra vez te confiaste y te tomaste las cosas a la ligera divirtiendote con ella" -penso zhuang con un pequeño gruñido saliendo de el al instante-

Zhuang:esa leopardo...no puedo ir a buscarla estando gan en este estado...veo que tendre que esperar hasta mañana para preguntarle cuando recupere el conocimiento,mientras tendre que buscar un lugar donde podamos descansar -dijo el el leopardo tomando el cuerpo de su amigo despues y buscando un lugar seguro para poder dormir durante la noche-

Mientras con nuestra felina estando no tan lejos de la posicion de ellos dos...

Luna:"ya...casi...llego...pequeños" -decia la felina en su mente estando muy adolorida por todo el daño que habia recibido de gan-

Mientras luna llegaba al pueblo lo mas rapido que podia...un pequeño conejo corria hacia donde estaba nuestra maestra del estilo leopardo.

Jong:"lo siento hermanitos...pero tengo que saber como esta la señorita luna,no puedo dejarla sola con ese conejo feo" -dijo el conejito en su mente mientras corria nuevamente a donde estaba su querida maestra-

Cuando el pequeño pudo escuchar ciertos ruidos que salian de unos arbustos no tuvo mas opcion que escoderse para ver despues quien era,pero lo increible fue que despues de ver a la figura salir de ellos ,pudo notar que era su querida felina moteada, haciendo que se alegrara y corriendo con una sonrisa hacia ella-

Jong:¡señorita luna esta bien! -dijo el conejito dandole un fuerte abrazo a su maestra-

Luna:¡¿jong?! ¿que haces aqui? les dije que volvieran a su casa -dijo luna un poco molesta por como no obedecieron sus ordenes-

Jong:lo hicimos señorita luna,pero...no podia dejarla sola sabiendo que quizas no volveriamos a verla..teniamos mucho miedo por si pasaba eso...y...bueno...cuando nos fuimos a dormir yo...me escape y fui a buscarla a ver si estaba bien -dijo el pequeño jong sonando sincero-

Luna:jong...lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso, pero... me alegro de verte dulzura yo...-es todo lo que pudo decir la felina al sentir un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo y caer de rodillas-

Jong:¡¿señorita luna que le pasa?! -pregunto el conejito estando muy asustado-

Luna:yo...estare bien pequeño...yo... se los habia prometido...les dije que volveria -dijo la felina respirando agitadamente-

Jong:¡tranquila señorita luna la llevare a nuestra casa -dijo el pequeño tomando una de las patas de luna y tratando de llevarla lo mas rapido posible-

Luna:gracias...jong... -dijo la felina desmayandose sorpresivamente frente al conejito soltando despues el agarre que tenia el pequeño con la pata de ella-

Mientras luna habia caido inconciente frente a jong... el pequeño solo miro con mucho miedo y con algunas lagrimas de tristeza viendo el estado de su querida maestra herida.

Jong:"no llores jong...no llores...la señorita luna te necesita" -decia el conejito en su mente, secándose después sus lagrimas con sus pequeñas patas y con mucha fuerza tomando el cuerpo de su querida maestra para así poder llevarla lo mas rapido posible con un medico-

 **Fin del capitulo 19**

 **Bueno por ahora hasta aqui termina la historia...¿que pasara despues? supongo que tendran que esperar el proximo capitulo para saberlo,mientras pueden comentar haber que les parecio este...asi que...sin mas que decir...nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo amigos :)**


	20. Capitulo 20:el estilo vibora

**¡Hola a todos! ¿como estan? yo por suerte me encuentro bien pero...no puedo decir lo mismo de mi querida luna, mmm...veamos...¿cual era el dicho?... creo que era...a todo mal tiempo hay un arco iris despues y me parece que el de ella se acerca poco a poco jeje, asi que... sin mas que decir empecemos este capitulo en 3...2...1...¡YA!**

 **Capitulo 20:el estilo vibora**

 **Palacio de jade:**

El sol habia aparecido de nuevo para comenzar otro hermoso dia en el valle de la paz y cierto panda rojo esperaba a que sonara el gong matutino para que sus alumnos despertaran y empezaran su rutina de entrenamiento diaria.

Shifu:bien solo falta un minuto mas -dijo shifu esperando afuera de las habitaciones de sus alumnos-

Cuando termino de pasar el minuto, el gong habia sonado como era de esperarse, provocando que cinco de sus alumnos salieran instantaneamente para saludar a su maestro.

Cinco furiosos: buenos dias maestro shifu -dijeron al instante y al unísono sus queridos alumnos-

Shifu:buenos dias alumnos, espero que hoy puedan... - es todo lo que pudo decir el maestro shifu al ver que po no estaba-

Mantis:¿que ocurre maestro? -pregunto el pequeño insecto-

Shifu:nada nuevo maestro mantis...como siempre po es lo que ocurre -dijo el panda rojo al ver que nuevamente el guerrero dragon no habia salido de su habitacion para empezar el dia-

Grulla:entonces...¿quien despertara a po esta vez maestro? -pregunto grulla viendo al panda rojo-

Shifu:yo lo hare maestro grulla, el guerrero dragon debe entender que no puede seguir asi -dijo shifu con una mirada muy seria-

Mono:jeje pobre po, parece que esta vez recibirá lo suyo -dijo mono viendo que su maestro que parecia muy molesto-

Vibora:¡mono mejor callate sino quieres terminar como ayer! -siseo vibora en forma de amenaza al ver que el primate disfrutaria el castigo de su amigo panda-

Mono:rayos ya todo el mundo me quiere callar, veo que ya nadie tolera una broma -dijo mono algo molesto-

Grulla:mono existen las bromas y existen tus bromas...y por como has visto en estos dias, bueno...tu cuerpo es el unico que sale afectado por hacerlas -dijo grulla apuntando a los golpes que habi recibido de vibora-

Mono:¡oye no hice nada malo como para que vibora me hiciera todo eso! -dijo mono estando algo enojado-

Grulla:bueno ella nos habia dicho que... -es todo lo que alcanzo a decir grulla al ser golpeado por un latigazo de la cola dela reptil-

Vibora:ay perdon grulla pense que tenias algo -dijo la reptil fingiendo inocencia, haciendo que el prumifero callara derrepente por ese golpe-

Grulla:¡auch, vibora eso dolio! -dijo el ave estando adolorido-

Vibora:perdon grulla, pero como dije antes, aveces no puedo controlar mi cola -dijo vibora tratando de que le creyeran-

Mono:bien da igual, ahora el unico afectado sera po, el de seguro recibira mas daño por el entrenamiento que recibirá de vibora jeje -dijo el primate riendose un poco-

Tigresa:mono parece que sigues con sueño ¿que te parece si te ayudo a dormir? -dijo la felina gruñendo y tronando sus nudillos-

Mono:no graci...gracias tigresa yo...creo que mejor me callaré-dijo mono tapandose su boca de lo asustado al ver a tigresa al instante-

Shifu:si terminaron de discutir alumnos,quiero que vayan enseguida a la cocina, el guerrero dragon y yo nos reuniremos con ustedes cuando terminemos de hablar en privado -dijo el panda rojo sonando serio-

Mantis:pero maestro no hiba solo a desper... -es todo lo que pudo decir mantis al ver la mirada que enojo de su maestro-

Shifu:¡vayan a la cocina ahora alumnos! -dijo shifu seriamente, provocando que sus alumnos obedecieran enseguida-

Cuando shifu vio que estaba solo un pensamiento salio de el, alarmandolo de algo...algo inusual, pero que ya habia sentido antes.

Shifu:"todavia sigo sintiendo el flujo del universo...agitado...estando llamando...advirtiendome del peligro...¿porque? ¿que puede ser tan peligroso como para hacerme sentir todo esto?" -penso shifu sintiendose mas confuso y preocupado al ver que no habia peligro aparente en el valle de la paz-

El panda rojo al ver que todavia no habia manera de saber que podria estar pasando, intento dejar de lado el asunto,ya que todavia tenia que despetar a cierto panda de blanco y negro.

Shifu:¡panda despierta es hora de...! -no alcanzo a terminar la frase, ya al deslizar la puerta del panda vio que no habia nadie en ella-

Al ver que nuestro panda no estaba en su habitacion, shifu dijo algo que penso que jamas hiba a pasar.

Shifu:"po...¡¿tu te despertaste antes que nosotros?!" -dijo shifu en su mente y estando casi en shock por el inusual acontecimento de su alumno-

Viendo que el guerrero dragon no estaba en su habitacion durmiendo como era de pensarse, el maestro shifu se dirigio a la cocina para ver si sus alumnos lo habian visto pasar.

 **Cocina del palacio de jade:**

Mientras con los cinco furiosos...

Mono:bien chicos llegamos y es hora de comer, pero veo que comeremos sobras ya que po sigue dormi... -es todo lo que pudo decir mono al llegar a la cocina y ponerse en shock-

Mantis:¿mono que pasa? ¿acaso viste al...? -haciendo lo mismo mantis quedo muy impresionado por lo que estaba viendo-

Po:hola chicos que bueno que llegaron -dijo po alegremente-

Grulla:hola po veo que despertaste antes que nosotros y... -al ver lo que habia atras de po a grulla se le abrio todo el pico-

Po:¿grulla que te pasa? ¿estas bien? -pregunto po estando preocupado por su amigo-

Vibora:aqui estas po, que bueno verte, veo que el maestro shifu esta vez no podra castigarte por quedarte dormido como siempre -dijo vibora con una sonrisa-

Po:jeje supongo que si vibora,pero tuve una buena razon para levantarme mas temprano este dia -dijo po alegremente-

Vibora:¿y esa cual seria po? -pregunto vibora teniendo algo de curiosidad-

Po:bueno solo mira -dijo el panda señalando hacia la derecha-

Vibora al mirar a donde estaba señalando po quedo al instante con ojos bien abiertos, ya que pudo ver un tremendo festin con toda clase de frutas,sopas,dumplings y hasta con un pequeño pastel como toque final, y por como se veia todo...el panda habia estado cocinando durante mucho tiempo.

Vibora:po...¡¿tu hiciste todo eso?! -pregunto vibora estando muy sorprendida-

Po:jeje pues.. digamos que si... es que le habia prometido a tigresa que le haria un mejor desayuno, asi que como le empieza a gustar mi comida...bueno...no queria decepcionarla para que otra vez solo comiera tofu el dia de hoy asi que... quize hacerle algo especial por ser muy buena amiga -dijo po estando algo sonrojado-

Vibora:eso es muy adorable de tu parte po -dijo vibora sonriendo alegremente-

A unos segundos tigresa habia entrado a la cocina viendo instantaneamente al resto de los machos con ojos y pico bien abiertos.

Tigresa:¿que le pasa a grulla,mono y a mantis? -pregunto la felina al ver como estaban en shock-

Vibora:¿porque no lo miras por ti mismo tigresa? -dijo vibora apuntando con su cola hacia donde estaba la comida-

Al ver el festin que habia preparado el panda, ella abrio abruptamente los ojos, ya que era la primera vez que veia tanta comida en la cocina solo para un desayuno.

Tigresa:¡¿de donde salio todo eso?! -pregunto tigresa estando sorprendida-

Vibora:jaja po lo hizo para ti -dijo con una picara sonrisa la reptil-

Tigresa:po...tu...¿hiciste toda esa comida?... ¿para mi? -pregunto tigresa estando sonrojada y feliz-

Po:yo...bueno...pues...si...solo.. queria hacerte un buen desayuno por decir que mi comida es deliciosa tigresa...y bueno...creo que exagere en la cantidad mientras cocinaba -dijo po estando nervioso y mas sonrojado-

Con escuchar eso nuestra felina quedo completamente encantada por el gesto deinsteresado de su guerrero dragon, el se habia tomado las molestias para darle una buen desayuno sin siquiera haberse pedido, e incluso parecia que no estaba cansado de haber cocinado toda la noche.

Tigresa:muchas gracias po,de verdad lo aprecio, pero no era necesario que hicieras tanto, aunque debo admitir que todo se ve muy delicioso -dijo tigresa estando muy feliz-

Po:gra...gracias tigresa -dijo po estando muy feliz por el cumplido de su querida amiga-

Mantis:¡esto es barbaro! -dijo mantis saltando a uno de los dumpling y comiendoselo poco a poco-

Po:jeje bueno veo que a mantis si le gusto mi comida,pero ¿donde esta el maestro shifu? -pregunto el panda al no ver a su maestro con ellos al entrar-

Vibora:pues el maestro shifu estaba... -es todo lo que alcanzo a decir vibora al ver entrar a su maestro atras de ella-

Shifu:panda veo que pudiste despertar antes que todos nosotros, me alegra saber que al fin estas tomando tu entrenamiento con mas resposabilidad -dijo shifu con una pequeña sonrisa-

Po:pues...si...digamos que por eso me levante mas temprano maestro jeje -dijo po mintiendo discretamente con una sonrisa para que su maestro no lo regañara si le decia la verdad-

Shifu bien guerrero dragon, entonces veo que podre confiarte esto -dijo shifu sacando de una de sus mangas un pergamino-

Po:¿que es eso maestro shifu? -pregunto con mucha curiosidad-

Shifu:lo que te dije que te daria el dia de hoy panda -dijo shifu con una pequeña sonrisa-

Po:¿que? -pregunto el panda estando algo confundido-

Shifu:veras po, como ya te dije antes e investigado y averiguado la ubicacion de varios templos de kung fu de china para que te enseñaran los estilos faltantes cuando terminaras de aprender los nuestros -dijo shifu mirando a su alumno con orgullo-

Po:si me acuerdo maestro -dijo po-

Shifu:bueno como decia panda, en este pergamino hay un mapa y esta el punto exacto de una buena maestra del estilo conejo, junto con con la localizacion de un supuesto...maestro del estilo aguila -dijo shifu dudando del ultimo estilo-

Tigresa:maestro, sino le molesta que pregunte... ¿usted duda de ese tal maestro de kung fu del estilo aguila? -pregunto tigresa esperando la respuesta de su maestro-

Shifu:podria decirse que un poco tigresa...los maestros de kung fu del estilo aguila son muy raros de ver, el estilo de por si es muy violento y dificil de aprender, por eso hay pocos maestros que han podido dominarlo -dijo shifu seriamente-

Po:maestro shifu entonces si duda de que sea un maestro de kung fu...¿porque lo puso en el pergamino? -pregunto po con curiosidad-

Shifu:como dije po, hay pocos que han dominado el estilo aguila, este es el unico maestro que a podido encontrar zeng cuando lo envie a buscar rastros de los estilos faltantes y no podemos descartarlo siendo la unica opcion -dijo shifu sonando sincero-

Po:entonces creo que tendre que confiar en usted maesto y en zeng, el nunca nos a fallado como mensajero -dijo po recordando al pequeño ganso-

Shifu:es cierto guerrero dragon y en cuanto a los maestro de los estilos tortuga y leopardo creo que tendre que seguir investigando ya que todavia no hemos podido encontrar a uno de ellos, pero si encontre un maestro del estilo panda rojo y lo e anotado tambien en el pergamino solo por si acaso -dijo shifu sonando muy serio-

Po:¿maestro porque dice eso? usted de por si puede enseñarme su estilo -dijo po estando confundido y preocupado-

Shifu:solo... es por si acaso panda...solo por si acaso -dijo shifu mirando a su alumno estando igual de preocupado-

Luego de terminar de explicar de la busqueda de los maestros faltantes, el maestro shifu le dio el pergamino a nuestro guerrero dragon guardándolo tranquilamente después en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Mono:oye po esto si que esta delicioso amigo, esta vez si que te luciste -dijo mono mientras comia varios delos dumpling de nuestro guerrero dragon-

Vibora:¡mono deja de comerte todo! -dijo la reptil estando enojada con su amigo primate-

Po:jaja esta bien vibora que disfrute hoy el desayuno, yo intentare hacer lo mismo con tu entrenamiento, solo espero poder aprenderlo -dijo po con una sonrisa-

Vibora:tranquilo po estoy segura que podras -dijo vibora con confianza-

Po:¡barbaro! -dijo el guerrero dragon estando muy emocionado-

Vibora:"ademas estoy segura que podre hacer que te des cuenta lo que estas empezando a sentir por tigresa" -dijo la reptil en su mente picaramente-

Al terminar de desayunar los cinco furiosos junto con su maestro y el guerrero dragon, se dispusieron a desearle suerte a su querido amigo panda en su entrenamiento con vibora.

Grulla:te deseo suerte po, aunque me hubiese gustado ser tu siguiente maestro, espero que puedas aprender rapido el estilo de vibora -dijo grulla yendo despues al salon de entrenamiento-

Mono:buena suerte amigo, espero que salgas vivo al entrenar con ella, por como viste aveces vibora puede ser...como tigresa -dijo viendo a la reptil que la estaba mirando con una mirada amenazadora y fria-

Vibora:¿mono que dijiste? -pregunto vibora en forma enojada-

Mono:na...nada vibora, nos vemos po -dijo mono corriendo al salon juto con grulla-

Mantis:jeje como me encanta ver correr a mono, ultimamente siempre es un espectaculo con el jeje -dijo mantis saltando hacia al salon-

Shifu:buena suerte guerrero dragon,hire a meditar a la gruta del dragon si me necesitas,ultimamente mi mente necesita estar en armonia con el universo -dijo seriamente y retirandose de la cocina-

Tigresa:buena suerte po, espero que puedas hacerlo tan bien como lo hiciste conmigo-dijo tigresa con una hermosa sonrisa-

Po:gracias tigresa intentare seguir igual de barbaro -dijo po alegremente-

Tigresa:espero que asi sea po -dijo tigresa dandole despues un fuerte abrazo a nuestro panda haciendo que se ruborizara y quedara un poco en shock-

Po:ti...tigresa ¿po...porque el a...abrazo? -decia po mientras tartamuedaba por los nervios que sentia por el abrazo que estaba recibiendo de la felina-

Tigresa:por nada en especial po,solo...sentia la necesidad de dartelo -dijo la felina sin importar que estuviera vibora al lado de ella ya que por obvias razones su amiga reptil ya sabia lo que sentian los dos enamorados,solo que uno de ellos todavia no sabia que era ese sentieminto-

Vibora:"tranquila tigresa hare lo mejor que pueda para que estes con el" -dijo vibora en su mente estando imaginando a los dos como pareja-

Tigresa:continua siendo barbaro guerrero dragon -dijo tigresa soltando al panda de ese cariñoso abrazo y poniendose al lado de vibora-

Vibora:¿pasa algo tigresa? -pregunto vibora en forma amable-

Al acercase lo suficiente a su amiga serpiente, tigresa le susurro una palabras.

Tigresa:te confio a mi panda vibora -dijo en un leve surruro, haciendo que despues se fuera directamente al salon de entrenamiento con el resto del equipo-

Po:¿que te dijo vibora? -pregunto el po queriendo saber lo que le susurro tigresa-

Vibora: jaja nada especial po,ahora ven, afuera te enseñare como es mi estilo de kung fu -dijo vibora reptando hacia la puerta de la cocina para salir al patio del salon de entrenamiento-

Po:te sigo vibora -dijo po felizmente al poder aprender el estilo de su amiga-

 **Patio del salon:**

Cuando los dos maestro del kung fu llegaron al patio vibora fue la primera en hablar.

Vibora:bueno po es hora de de que te enseñe mi estilo, pero primero quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿que has notado cuando hago kung fu? -dijo vibora un poco seria-

Po:pues... que es complicado alcanzarte y que es muy dificil acertar un golpe por como te mueves alrededor de tu enemigo vibora, ademas de otras cosas barbaras -dijo po con una sonrisa-

Vibora:pues gracias po, entonces ya tienes una pequeña idea de como peleo, mi estilo se basa en movimientos fluidos y a la vez mortales, nosotras las serpientes nos vemos ligeramente para evitar ataques y golpear a gran velocidad con precision en los puntos debiles del cuerpo, ademas por como has visto antes, me envuelvo en el cuerpo del enemigo y hago que se autogolpeé -dijo vibora sonando orgullosa de su estilo-

Po:jeje cierto, eso es lo mas barbaro de tu estilo vibora, ojala pueda aprenderlo tambien -dijo el guerrero dragon estando mas emocionado todavia-

Vibora:tranquilo po estoy segura que podras hacerlo a su debido tiempo, asi que para empezar y que puedas moverte como lo hago yo, usaremos algo que me ayudo para perfeccionar este estilo -dijo vibora con una pequeña sonrisa-

Po:¿que seria vibora? -pregunto el panda estando curioso-

Vibora:¡esto! -dijo vibora alegremente y sacando un pequeño liston color rosa que tenia escondido en una de sus flores de loto de su cabeza-

Po:¿uno de tus listones vibora? -pregunto po mientras miraba el liston-

Vibora:asi es po, toma este liston, lo usaras tu -dijo vibora dandole su liston a su amigo panda-

Po:ok entonces...¿que hare con el?

Vibora:bueno...esto sera un poco atrevido de mi parte po pero...bailaras y pelearas con ese liston mientras yo te ataco -dijo la serpiente con una pequeña risa-

Po:¡¿que?! tu...¿tu quieres que yo baile vibora? ¿pero eso de que me servirá? -pregunto el guerrero dragon estando un poco en shock-

Vibora:veras po, como ya te conte antes, aprendí mi estilo de kung fu usando uno de mis listones de baile para defenderme por que no había nacido con colmillos como mi padre, así que trate de compensar eso con un fuerte entrenamiento y la gracia de una de las cosas que mas amo, con eso pude enseñarle a todos que con valor cualquier debilidad puede ser superada y reemplazada por algo mas...barbaro como dices -dijo vibora firmemente y con una sonrisa-

Po:yo...te entiendo vibora, confiare en ti,pero no se como empezar -dijo el panda sonando sincero-

Vibora:bueno para empezar intenta usar el liston como una extension mas de tu cuerpo, como si fuera parte de ti po, asi podras aprender a moverte mas ligeramente en un combate y podras atacar con mas precision a tu oponente -dijo la reptil mirando a po que parecia algo sonrojado-

Po:entonces yo...tengo que...¿bailar ahora? -pregunto el panda estando un poco nervioso

Vibora:mientras atacas po, tranquilo lo haras bien, solo piensa que tigresa cree en ti como el resto de nosotros -dijo vibora alegremente-

Po:ok entonces...creo que aqui voy vibora -dijo po mientras hiba corriendo atacar a su querida maestra vibora-

Vibora:te espero po -dijo la serpiente en posicion de combate-

Cuando nuestro guerrero dragon intento atacar a su querida amiga mientras sostenia el liston ella tan solo habia esquivado el ataque y usando su cola para hacer tropezar y caer al suelo a su nuevo alumno.

Vibora:po tienes que usar el liston para atacarme, asi no podras atraparme -dijo vibora viendo al panda tirado en el suelo-

Po:rayos esto es muy dificil vibora,no se como usarlo -dijo po mientras se paraba y se ponia de nuevo en posicion de pelea-

Vibora:veamos...mmm...¡ya se tengo una idea! tigresa me conto que pudo motivarte con comida ¿no es asi po? -dijo vibora con una idea en su cabeza-

Po:pues si vibora, pero que piensas... - es todo lo que pudo decir el panda al ver que su amiga serpiente se habia hido reptando rapidamente de nuevo hacia la cocina-

Cuando vibora volvio al pasar unos minutos, estaba con un tazon de dumplings mientras lo sostenia con su boca.

Vibora:bien con esto sera suficiente -dijo vibora con una sonrisa al dejar el tazon de dumplings en el suelo-

Po:¿ya vamos a comer vibora? no es que no sienta hambre, pero acabamos de desayunar -dijo po mientras veia el tazon-

Vibora:jaja digamos que los usare para ayudarte po, estos dumplings los lanzare hacia ti y tendras que atraparlos con el liston, de esa forma podras acostumbrarte a usarlo como parte de ti, por suerte sobro mucha comida por todo los que hiciste -dijo vibora mientras tomaba uno de los dumpling con su cola-

Po:¿pero como podre atraparlos vibora? -pregunto po con curiosidad-

Vibora:usalo como si fuera un latigo po y no te preocupes por como atraparlos, estoy segura que tus instintos de panda al ver la comida haran que puedas atraparlos -dijo vibora picaramente-

Po:esta bien vibora confiare ti -dijo po mientras sostenia el liston con mas fuerza esperando a que vibora lanzara el dumpling-

Vibora:¡ahi va po! -dijo la reptil lanzando el dumpling al cielo esperando a que el panda lo atrapase con el liston-

Mientras nuestro panda miraba como el dumpling caia rapidamente se concentraba en preparar el liston para capturarlo.

Po:"muy bien po solo espera el momento, concentrate en el premio...concentrate...concentrate...ese delicioso dumpling sera tuyo" -dijo el panda en su mente estando mas motivado por cada segundo que seguia mirandolo al acercarse mas y mas al piso-

Cuando el pequeño dumpling estaba apunto de caer al suelo, po reacciono lanzando el liston rosado con un movimiento rapido y sorprendentemente nuestro panda del kung fu pudo enroscarlo usandolo como un latigo, mandandolo directamente a su boca mientras lo comia gustosamente con una sonrisa.

Vibora:¡barbaro, pudiste hacerlo! -dijo su maestra felicitando al panda alegremente-

Po:jajaja ¡tenias razon vibora en serio pude! -dijo po mientras saltaba de alegria y emocion-

Vibora:"veo que mi entrenamiento contigo po no durara mucho, pero eso me dara mas tiempo para hacerte saber que sientes por tigresa y hasta quizás...pueda hacer que pasen mas tiempo juntos" -penso la serpiente picaramente mientras veia a nuestro guerrero dragon festejar como un niño pequeño-

 **Fin del capitulo 20**

 **Bueno veo que la historia se esta alargando mas de lo que tenia planeado, pero bueno, como dije antes en mi cabeza ya esta completa la trama, solo que me da pereza escribirla ya que no encuentro algo que me motive para ponerla toda de una, pero tranquilos todavia no se me fue la chispa para dejar la historia, asi que por ahora solo esperen a que salga el siguiente capitulo y comenten haber que les parecio este, sin mas que decir...nos vemos despues :)**


	21. Capitulo 21:el plan del robo

**¡Hola a todos! aqui otro capitulo de la historia de nuestro barbaro guerrero dragon, pero tambien hay que acordarse que nuestro villano tiene su ojo puesto en el valle de la paz para quitarle su chi de los heroes a nuestro panda, asi que veamos que pasara en esta parte de la trama, sin mas que decir empecemos en 3...2...1...¡YA!**

 **Capitulo 21:el plan del robo**

 **Bosque de bambu:**

Mientras el guerrero dragon seguia entrenando para perfeccionar un nuevo estilo de kung fu...un conejo abria sus ojos abruptamente estando algo adolorido y lejos de la posicion de nuestro panda.

Gan:rayos...mi cuerpo...me duele...en serio que usar mi energia chi...fue mas doloroso y agotador de lo que esperaba -dijo gan mientras intentaba pararse despues de haber dormido en el suelo toda la noche estando inconsciente-

Zhuang:veo que al fin te despertaste -dijo el leopardo estando muy furioso con su compañero-

Gan:¡zhuang! pero que...¿donde estoy? o mejor dicho...¿tu que haces aqui? pense que estarias buscando a esa leopardo llamada luna -dijo gan estando algo confundido-

Zhuang:te encontre ayer tirado en medio del bosque cuando termine la busqueda por el pueblo, estabas inconsciente y tuve que buscar un lugar seguro para que te recuperaras hasta que pudieras despertar -dijo el leopardo en forma seria-

Gan:si pero...¿tu como sabias que ella estaria en el bosque? -pregunto gan con curiosidad

Zhuang:como te dije, despues de buscarla durante toda la noche por el pueblo supuse que al final ella estaria en el bosque como habias dicho, pero veo que despues de que la encontraras no me fuiste a buscar como te lo habia comentado y decidiste pelear a solas con ella -dijo zhuang con un pequeño gruñido-

Gan:yo...jeje veras...es que...creo que me confie de mas -dijo el conejo volviendo a su actitud infantil-

Zhuang:¿no puedes comportarte como un verdadero maestro de kung fu? la unica vez que puedo verte serio es cuando entras en estado de serenidad cuando usas tu paz interior -dijo el leopardo estando arto de la actitud de su compañero-

Gan:jaja ¿y ser como ustedes todo el tiempo? no gracias zhuang, pero tranquilo estoy seguro que la proxima vez podre con ella, solo que esta vez no sere tan amable jeje -dijo gan alegremente-

Zhuang:¡ese no es el punto gan, se suponia que nuestra mision era atraparla, no que te diviertieras con ella peleando! -dijo zhuang en un rugido-

Gan:jeje veo que ninguno de ustedes puede disfrutar el kung fu como lo hago yo, pero esta bien lo siento amigo mio, no volvera a pasar, solo espero que el maestro no se entere de... -es todo lo que pudo decir el conejo al ver una figura de negro saltar directamente frente a su cara-

?:¿no enterarme de que gan? -dijo la figura poniendose sorprensivamente al lado del conejo-

Gan:¡ma...maestro! -dijo el conejo estando un poco nervioso y asustado-

Zhuang:¡¿maestro que hace aqui?! pense que se reuniria con el resto del equipo en el valle de la paz una vez estando recuperado -pregunto el leopardo estando un poco confundido y sorprendido-

?:digamos que no quise correr el riesgo de perder a esa leopardo sabiendo que gan estaria contigo -dijo la figura en forma seria-

Zhuang:entonces... ¿a venido ayudarnos a capturarla? -pregunto zhuang esperando la respuesta de su maestro-

?:vine a verificar si habian tenido resultados en su busqueda por encontrarla... y por lo que escuche gan fue el primero en verla...asi que dime gan...¿que paso con ella? -dijo el encapuchado de negro sonando un poco molesto-

Gan:yo...pues...vera maestro...es que... -decia el conejo intentando poder decirle la verdad a su maestro-

?:dejame adivinar, al encontrarla olvidaste tu mision y peleaste con ella con la intencion de solo divertirte...de seguro usaste tu energia chi para demostrar tu superioridad a ella, pero al final pudo escapar cuando vio que te desmayabas...¿no es verdad? -pregunto la figura esperando a que su alumno contestara-

Gan:yo...la verdad es que...yo...si maestro...es como dice -dijo gan en un susurro y bajando sus orejas-

?:gan te ayude a encontrar tu paz interior como al resto de tu equipo para que pudieran controlar su chi y asi pudiesen estar en armonia con el universo, de ese modo sus verdaderos potenciales en su kung fu se desbloquearian...¡NO PARA QUE PRESUMIERAN DE ESE PODER! -dijo la figura de negro tomando el cuello de su alumno-

Gan:yo...en verdad...lo siento maestro...no era mi intencion es que...no pude controlarme...yo...yo en verdad lo siento...solo fue algo que paso sin darme cuenta -decia el conejo mientras se ahogaba un poco por el agarre de su maestro-

Zhuang:maestro si me permite decirle... -es todo lo que pudo decir al ver que su maestro volteaba a verlo con mucho enojo-

?:¡MEJOR CALLATE ZHUANG, TE OFRECISTE A SER COMPAÑERO DE GAN PARA EVITAR ESTE DESASTRE Y AL FINAL MIRA LO QUE PASO! -dijo la figura de negro en un grito de furia-

Zhuang:yo...lo lamento maestro, perdon por decepcionarlo, no debi haber confiado en gan cuando planeo que nos separaramos para cubrir mas terreno y asi encontrar de forma mas rapida a la felina -dijo el leopardo bajando la cabeza-

?:no me importa sus excusas, su mision a fracasado y ella pudo escapar, el futuro de china depende que ustedes puedan concretar bien con su trabajo...pero veo que no fueron capaces ni de hacer algo tan simple como eso -dijo la figura en forma de decepcion-

Gan:ma...maestro perdonenos...si nos diera... otra oportunidad -dijo gan tratando de respirar mientras tenia un poco de miedo-

?:ya perdieron mucho tiempo buscando a esa leopardo, consideren su mision como fallida, por ahora vendran conmigo y a diferencia de tu fracaso gan, estoy mas que seguro que feng, lian y ting pudieron conseguir la piedra de transformacion sin el menor problema -dijo la figura soltando despues a su alumno del agarre, provocando que despues el conejo pudiera respirar normalmente-

Gan:pe...pero maestro esa leopardo se que al menos la deje mal herida despues de nuestro combate, estoy mas que seguro que si seguimos buscando por los alrededores tarde o temprano la encontraremos -dijo gan queriendo continuar con su mision-

?:no volvere a repetirlo gan, tu mision a fallado, ahora vendran conmigo al valle, si lo que dijiste es cierto hiremos por ella despues, ya que estoy seguro que no podra movilizarse mucho por el daño grave que de seguro le has hecho, mientras sera mejor que nos reunamos con el resto de tus comapañeros, si seguimos perdiendo mas el tiempo estoy seguro que los cinco furiosos junto con el guerrero dragon se daran cuenta de que les robamos una de las piedras de tranformacion -dijo la figura en forma seria-

Zhuang:pero maestro no hay porque preocuparse, usted nos a dicho que solo el guerrero dragon pudo encontrar su paz interior, si los cinco furiosos no la han podido conseguir estoy seguro que feng, lian y ting los derrotarian facilmente -dijo zhuang estando algo confuso por la preocupacion de su maestro-

?:no se trata de que puedan derrotarlos o no zhuang...sino que ya les habia dicho que no habia que llamar mucho la atencion hasta quitarles su energia chi, ya que eso solo causaria mas problemas en el futuro -dijo su maestro en forma seria-

Zhuang:entonces...¿hiremos ahora al valle? -pregunto el leopardo esperando la respuesta-

?:de inmediato...¡gan!...¿puedes correr hasta el valle sin problemas? sera un largo viaje hasta llegar y no tenemos tiempo para descansar -dijo el encapuchado de negro mirando a su alumno-

Gan:yo...todavia me siento un poco debil por usar mi energia chi maestro...sinceramente no creo que pueda correr tanto -dijo gan mientras intentaba mantenerse parado-

?:bien...zhuang lleva a gan en tu espalda, cuando lleguemos a mitad de camino estoy seguro de que el podra seguirnos el paso nuevamente -dijo la figura de negro seriamente-

Zhuang:entendido maestro -dijo zhuang dando una reverencia y levantando al conejo-

Gan:jeje tu pelaje si que es suave amigo mio, si me disculpas creo que me dormire una siesta mientras corres -dijo el conejo en forma burlona-

Zhuang:sera mejor que te calles gan, esa actitud tuya fue la que provoco que todo esto pasara -dijo el leopardo con un leve gruñido-

Gan:jeje ya me disculpe zhuang, ahora vamos, prometo pelear mas seriamente cuando lleguemos al valle y nos enfrentemos a esos cinco furiosos jeje -dijo el conejo intentando mantener su actitud infantil y alegre-

?:mejor que asi sea gan, no tolerare mas fracasos de parte tuya, ahora siganme alumnos,tardaremos un par de dias en llegar al valle lo mas seguro -dijo la figura corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el valle-

Gan:jeje ¡vamos gatito el maestro nos espera! -decia gan volviendo a estar emocionado-

Zhuang:¡callate gan! -dijo el leopardo estando muy enojado con su compañero conejo y corriendo rapidamente a donde hiba su maestro-

 **Valle de la paz:**

Mientras con una tigresa de bengala y una serpiente en el bosque de bambu del valle de la paz...

Ting:veo que al fin pudimos llegar al valle, es mas hermoso de lo que imaginaba -dijo la reptil mirando el valle por el horizonte-

Lian:si es hermoso, pero sera mejor que concretemos rapido nuestra mision, despues de todo...el maestro nos pidio esa piedra confiando en nosotros -dijo la felina en tono serio-

Ting:tranquila lian, todavia tenemos tiempo antes de que el maestro llegue, ademas primero debemos encontrar a feng, el ya debio haber tenido tiempo suficiente para planificar un plan -dijo ting sonando tranquila-

Lian:¡tu eres la que me desperto en medio de la noche para que llegaramos mas rapido, asi que sera mejor que te tomes esto mas en serio ting! -dijo la tigresa con un pequeño gruñido-

Ting:lian calmate, ya te dije que tenemos tiempo, pero como veo que estas impaciente por complacer a nuestro maestro...entonces sera mejor que lo busquemos -dijo la serpiente tratando de calmar a su compañera-

Lian:¿como podremos encontrarlo? el todavia no sabe que hemos llegamos y no creo que sea prudente buscarlo por todo el bosque, solo perderiamos nuestro valioso tiempo -dijo la felina esperando la respuesta de la reptil-

Ting:se te olvida el detalle que como feng soy una excelente rastreadora y puedo localizar a cualquiera a donde sea, ademas...conozco a feng mejor que cualquiera y estoy segura que esta por estos alrededores -dijo ting sonando muy confiada en sus palabras-

Lian:¿como lo sabes ting? -pregunto lian con curiosidad-

Ting:solo mira el suelo -dijo ting apuntando con su cola-

Al mirar el suelo, la felina no pudo ver nada en especial y empezo a dudar de lo que estaba hablando su compañera reptil.

Lian:yo no veo nada ting, empiezo a dudar de que tu y feng se consideren los mejores rastreadores del equipo -dijo lian en tono serio-

Ting:se nota que por eso tu nunca lo seras lian, si te fijaras mas detalladamente verias que hay plumas de feng esparcidas por toda la tierra -dijo ting con un pequeño siseo-

Lian:¿como sabes que son de feng y no de otra ave? -pregunto lian con dudas de que fuera plumas de su comapañero-

Ting:ya te dije que conozco a feng mejor que ustedes lian, se que esas son sus plumas ademas estoy mas que segura que el esta por aqui, conociendolo debe estar en el arbol de bambu mas alto para evitar ser visto hasta nuestra llegada -dijo ting con seguridad en sus palabras-

Lian: esto es genial entonces... ¿hay que buscarlo entre todos los arboles de bambu para encontrarlo? -pregunto lian en todo de fastidio y enojo-

Ting:no necesariamente...solo necesitamos hacerle saber que hemos llegamos y el nos encontrara...es ahi donde tu entras lian, necesito que rujas lo suficientemente fuerte para que feng se de cuenta de nuestra presencia -dijo ting en tono serio-

Lian:bien...entonces aqui voy -dijo la felina preparando su garganta para rujir-

Mientras con nuestro maestro del estilo aguila despertando de su sueño...

Feng:"vaya...parece que ya amanecio, entonces creo que es hora de que vuelva a revisar los alredores del pueblo... al menos hasta que lleguen las chi..." -es todo lo que pudo decir feng al escuchar un rujido muy fuerte cerca de su posicion-

Al escuchar eso, el abrio sus ojos abruptamente y empezo a surgir una pregunta en su cabeza.

Feng:¿que demonios fue eso? sera mejor que vaya a investigar, aunque ese sonido ya...me resulto familiar -dijo el ave tomando vuelo y dirigiendose a donde habia escuchado ese rugido-

Cuando nuestra aguila oriental llego al punto de donde vino el sonido, pudo ver a lo lejos mientras volaba una tigresa de bengala con una serpiente.

Feng:esto es perfecto, veo que ellas pudieron llegar antes de tiempo igual que yo, entonces...parece que hoy nos llevaremos la piedra de transformacion -dijo el ave bajando en picada frente a sus compañeras-

Lian:hola feng, veo que mi rugido hizo que llegaras a nosotras como predijo ting -dijo lian en tono serio-

Ting:feng cariño...¿te encuentras bien? ¿no tuviste problemas al llegar al valle? -pregunto la serpiente en tono preocupado-

Feng:me alegra verte ting, veo que pudieron adelantar el tiempo de llegada al valle, pero no es necesario que te preocupes por mi, estoy perfectamente bien, de hecho en mi llegada pude hacer un plan para que logremos terminar esta mision sin problemas -dijo el ave sonando seria y con una pequeña sonrisa en su pico-

Ting:supuse que asi seria feng, no hay nadie que te conozca mejor que yo -dijo ting estando un poco ruborizada-

Feng:no lo dudo ting -dijo el aguila del mismo modo-

Lian:"¡¿acaso estoy pintada o es que siempre me dejan a un lado de sus conversaciones?!" -penso la felina con un leve gruñido-

Con escuchar ese pequeño gruñido que habia hecho lian, tanto ting como feng volvieron a la realidad y empezaron a ver a la felina que parecia un poco molesta por la expresion que daba su rostro.

Ting:¿que pasa lian? -pregunto la reptil estando algo confusa por como mostraba esa mirada de enojo su compañera-

Lian:nada nuevo ting, solo continuen con su romantica charla mientras yo me siento en esta roca a esperar a que reaccionen y se den cuenta de la situacion en la que estamos ahora -dijo la felina en tono sarcastico mientras se sentaba en una piedra que habia cerca de uno de los arboles de bambu-

Al escuchar eso, tanto feng como ting se habian ruborizado un poco mas y decidieron ponerse serios frente a su compañera felina que parecia muy impaciente por querer terminar su trabajo.

Feng:entonces...ya que estan aqui...les contare lo que pude averiguar en el valle de la paz -dijo el ave a su tono serio-

Lian:te escucho feng -dijo lian mientras miraba a su compañero-

Feng:veran cuando llegue al valle de la paz note que la mayoria de los habitantes se reunian particularmente en un pequeño restaurante de fideos...y por lo que pude notar...esta dirigido por un ganso -dijo el aguila oriental poniendose mas seria-

Ting:entonces...¿tendremos que fingir ser bandidos atacando ese restaurante? -pregunto la serpiente mirando tiernamente a feng-

Feng:no necesariamente ting, yo me encargare de crear la distraccion en el restaurante, mientras que tu necesito que hagas otra distraccion en el lado sur del valle ya que me fije que es un lugar mas seguro para poder escapar al estar mas cerca del bosque y no podran encontrarte con facilidad una vez llegues alli - dijo el aguila intentando proteger a su querida amiga-

Ting:tu...¿te preocupas por mi? -pregunto la serpiente un poco ruborizada-

Feng:eres mi amiga ting, obvio que lo haría -dijo el ave un poco ruborizada al decir esas palabras-

Ting:pero...¿porque no quieres que ataquemos estando juntos en el valle? -pregunto ting estando todavia con su sonrojo-

Feng:es simple ting no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos capturen, todavia no conocemos las habilidades de esos cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragon, asi que mientras los distraigamos estando ellos divididos en dos sectores del valle...tendremos mas posibilidades de escapar seguramente -dijo feng mientras miraba con una sonrisa su querida amiga reptil-

Lian:¿entonces que hare yo? -pregunto la felina en forma curiosa-

Feng:lian...por ordenes del maestro tu seras la encargada de conseguir la piedra de transformacion, asi que cuando ellos bajen a defender al pueblo de nosotros...hare un chillido lo bastante fuerte como señal para que subas las escaleras del palacio de jade y tomes esa piedra lo mas rapido posible -dijo el ave en tono serio al ver a la tigresa-

Lian:me parece bien pero...¿podran contenerlos al menos por un tiempo? el maestro nos pidio ser discretos hasta su llegada y si muestran sus verdaderas habilidades de kung fu...bueno...ellos se daran cuenta de que no son simples bandidos que vinieron a robar -dijo la felina en tono algo preocupante-

Feng:no sera problema en absoluto, tan solo tenemos que evitar el combate y distraerlos con algun aldeano en peligro o solo defendiendonos de sus ataques sin llamar la atencion -dijo feng sonando muy confiado con su plan-

Ting:feng cariño, entonces.. ¿que piensas que puedo hacer para distraerlos? -pregunto ting dulcemente-

Feng:tranquila ting, encontre varios puestos que venden fuegos aritificiales en el valle de la paz y estoy seguro de que si los enciendes todos al mismo tiempo...crearas una distraccion lo suficientemente larga para que no puedan nisiquiera tocarte al estar ocupados al no dejar que se quemen las casas -dijo el ave con una pequeña sonrisa-

Lian:entonces cuando yo haya obtenido la piedra de transformacion les rugiré lo mas fuerte que pueda en el pueblo para que puedan retirarse de alli -dijo lian un poco mas seria mientras miraba a sus dos compañeros siendo algo melosos entre ellos-

Feng:perfecto entonces...creo que ya saben que hacer chicas...cuidense y en especial...tu ting -dijo feng un poco ruborizado y tomando vuelo hacia el restaurante de fideos-

Lian:parece que feng tambien esta enamorado de ti ting -dijo la felina con una pequeña sonrisa burlona-

Ting:¡callate lian! -dijo ting estando muy ruborizada mientras se dirigia al valle de la paz-

Lian:jaja parecen tortolos enamorados -dijo la tigresa de bengala en forma de burla mientras corria a cuatro patas hacia el palacio de jade para despues esperar la señal de su compañero y subirlas-

 **Restaurante del señor ping:**

Mientras con el padre de nuestro barbaro guerrero dragon que seguia vendiendo su comida como todos los dias...

Sr ping:gracias disfrute su sopa, ahora...¿quien sigue? -dijo el señor ping dandole un tazon bien grande fideos a una cabra-

Conejo:me toca, quiero una docena de dumplings bien picantes señor ping -dijo el conejo poniendo una pequeña bolsa de yuanes en la mesa-

Sr ping:nada mejor para empezar el dia que con uno de mis dumplings, aqui tiene -dijo el ganso dandole un plato con lo que habia pedido-

Cerdito:me toca, quiero un tazon grande de fideos con su ingrediente secreto señor ping -dijo el pequeño estando muy emocionado de poder comer donde el guerrero dragon vivia-

Sr ping:aqui tienes pequeño disfruta la sopa y si te quedas a pedir postre quizas puedas ver al guerrero dragon...me habia dicho mi hijo que hoy vendria a visitarme y de seguro si se lo pides te dara un autografo -dijo el ganso sonriendole al pequeño cerdito-

Cerdito:¡eso seria barbaro! -dijo el pequeño estando muy emocionado mientras empezaba a comer-

Sr ping:buen provecho pequeño, ahora...¿quien sigue? -pregunto el señor ping mientras veia a casi todo el pueblo en su restaurante-

Feng:¡creo que me toca a mi! -dijo el aguila oriental bajando en picada desde el cielo y parandose frente a todos, haciendo que despues algunos de los habitantes miraran al ave con algo de miedo-

Sr ping:¿se...se le ofrece algo señor? -pregunto el ganso con un poco de miedo en sus palabras-

Feng:ahora que lo mencionas...¡vine por todo lo que tienes! -dijo feng extendiendo sus alas y preparandose para armar un acto para que los cinco furiosos junto con el guerrero dragon bajaran a defender a su pueblo-

 **Fin del capitulo 21**

 **Bueno hasta aqui termina este capitulo...se que no fue muy bueno pero toda trama tiene sus partes buenas como malas y esta parte como ya sabran...era necesaria para continuar con la historia, mientras les pido que sean un poco pacientes para que pueda escribir el siguente capitulo, sin mas que decir...comenten si gustan y nos veremos despues :)**


	22. Capitulo 22:misión cumplida

**¡Hola a todos, la trama continua y los capitulos se acumulan, asi que sin mas que decir empecemos la continuacion de la historia en 3...2...1...YA!**

 **Capitulo 22:misión cumplida**

 **Pueblo de china:**

En una pequeña casa lejos de nuestro guerrero dragon, una felina moteada empezaba a despertar de su largo sueño en una pequeña cama y abriendo lentamente sus hermosos orbes de jade, pero mientras lo hacia ella comenzaba a sentir ligeros dolores en su cuerpo.

Luna:todo me duele... de verdad mi brazo siente mucho dolor yo...pero...¿donde estoy?...¿que paso?... ¿porque estoy vendada? -decia luna sin poder saber que es lo que habia pasado en toda la noche-

Cabra:veo que por fin despertó señorita luna -dijo una cabra estando al lado de la felina que seguia muy adolorido y confundida-

Luna:¿quien es usted? -pregunto luna en tono desconfiado y serio-

Cabra:soy la doctora que pudo atenderla mientras seguia inconsciente, por suerte pude ser rápida en ayudarla ya que el daño que recibió era bastante serio señorita -dijo la cabra en tono algo serio pero con una pequeña sonrisa-

Luna:usted...¿me atendió? pero... ¿como me encontró? yo estaba en el bosque con... -es todo lo que pudo decir luna al recordar lo sucedido, provocando que sus ojos se abrieran con mucho asombro al recordar que jong estaba con ella en la noche-

Cabra:¿ocurre algo señorita? -pregunto la cabra al ver a la felina en un pequeño estado de shock-

Luna:jong...¡¿que paso con jong?! ¡digame que paso con el! -exigía luna mientras mostraba una expresion de miedo y preocupación-

Jong:¡señorita luna ya desperto! -dijo el pequeño conejito apareciendo al lado de la cabra y dandole despues un fuerte abrazo a su querida maestra-

Luna:¡jong estas bien! ¡en serio estas bien! -dijo la felina dandole tambien un fuerte abrazo al conejito con mucha alegria-

Jong:claro que lo estoy señorita luna, despues de que se desmayara en el medio del bosque yo la traje a nuestra casa con mucho esfuerzo, luego fui corriendo al pueblo para buscar a un doctor para que pudiera ayudarla -dijo el conejito tiernamente-

Cabra:fue bueno que este pequeño valiente pudiera encontrarme, hace mucho tiempo que no veo este tipo de lesiones provocadas por kung fu...quien fuese ese conejo que me dijo este pequeño...bueno... se nota que el sabia donde golpear para provocar mas daño -dijo la cabra en forma seria-

Nuo:¡señorita luna esta bien! -dijo el pequeño nuo corriendo hacia su maestra-

shing:¡zhin despierta hermanito, la señorita luna desperto! -dijo la conejita estando muy feliz-

Zhin:¡¿que?! ¿en serio?! -dijo el pequeño abriendo los ojos abruptamente de la emocion-

Luna:hola pequeños, que bueno verlos de nuevo -dijo luna dandoles una cariñosa sonrisa-

Cabra:señorita luna...¿podria decirme porque ese conejo la ataco? -pregunto la cabra con curiosidad.

Luna:yo...no lo se...solo me dijo que buscaba algo que estaba dentro de mi...es todo lo que escuche- dijo la leopardo sonando algo preocupada y confusa-

Cabra:mmmm...bueno, si yo fuera usted señorita luna me mantendria alejada del bosque por un largo tiempo, quienes la estuvieron rastreando para hacerle este tipo de cosas...bueno...quizas es posible que la sigan buscando, las lastimaduras que tiene usted no se las hacen a cualquiera solo por un simple robo -dijo la cabra sonando algo preocupada y seria-

Al escuchar eso la leopardo sintio un miedo muy grande en su corazón, pero no por lo que le pudiera pasar a ella...sino por los pequeños conejitos que estaban ahora siempre cerca de ella, ademas de que uno de ellos la habia hido a buscar en el medio de la noche para saber si estaba bien.

Jong:pues no hay forma de que puedan encontrarla, nosotros conocemos el pueblo mejor que nadie y no dejaremos que lastimen a la señorita luna -dijo el pequeño conejito sonando muy confiado-

Luna:jong no es necesario que... -es todo lo que pude decir luna al notar que sus cosas estabas en el casa de los conejitos-

Zhin:¿señorita luna que le ocurre? -pregunto zhin por como se veia la leopardo como en un pequeño estado de shock-

Luna:mis...mis cosas...¿que hacen aqui? se supone que estaban en mi campamento cuando ese conejo atrevido me ataco -dijo la felina estando algo confundida-

Shing:bueno...cuando jong la trajo a nuestra casa estabamos muy preocupados y no queriamos que perdiera sus cosas por un posible bandido que las robara mientras estaba inconsciente, asi que...nosotros en la noche fuimos a su campamento y trajimos todo para aca -dijo la conejita con una sonrisa-

Con escuchar eso nuestra pobre leopardo entro en un estado de shock todavia mas grande, ya que los conejitos habian tomado un riesgo muy grande por unas simples pertenencias suyas.

Luna:¡pequeños no debieron hacer eso! ¡pudieron ser atacados por cualquiera a esa hora de la noche! -dijo luna sonando muy enojada y preocupada-

Nuo:no queriamos que perdiera nada señorita luna, despues de todo...usted nos protegió de ese conejo feo y queriamos devolverle el favor haciendo eso mínimamente -dijo nuo con una pequeña sonrisa-

Luna:lo unico que me importaba era que estuvieran bien, mis cosas no eran importantes pequeños, la proxima vez no quiero que vuelvan hacer algo tan peligroso como eso -dijo la leopardo regañandolos como una madre-

Nuo:yo...lo sentimos señorita luna...no lo volveremos hacer, lo prometemos -dijo el conejito bajando un poco sus orejas y sintiendose un poco avergonzado por el gran riesgo que habian tomado-

Luna:mejor que asi sea nuo, no quiero verlos jamás en algun peligro por mi culpa -dijo luna sonando muy preocupada-

Jong:¿pero que peligro puede haber señorita luna? ese conejo feo no creo regrese por aqui, despues de todo usted lo venció ¿o no? -dijo jong estando confuso por como se veia de asustada su maestra-

Luna:"puede que el si regrese...y con su compañero... si eso ocurre estando mis pequeños conmigo...¡NO!...¡no serian capaces de lastimarlos!... ¡¿o si?!" -pensaba luna estando muy asustada como para responderle a los pequeños conejitos que la miraban con un poco de confusion y preocupacion-

Shing:¿señorita luna que le pasa? porque se ve asustada? -pregunto la conejita en forma inocente-

Luna:yo...no es nada dulzura, solo que me siento un poco cansada despues de todo esto, creo que solo necesito dormir -dijo la la leopardo fingiendo una sonrisa de alegria frente a los conejitos-

Cabra:me parece lo adecuado señorita luna, mientras tanto pequeños creo que es mejor que vayan al otro cuarto para que su querida maestra pueda descansar tranquila -dijo la cabra haciendo que los conejitos la dejaran sola a la felina, pero no sin antes despedirse-

Nuo:descanse señorita luna -dijo nuo dandole un abrazo a su maestra e irse-

Shing:ojala se recupere pronto -dijo shing cariñosamente con una sonrisa-

Nuo:espero que se recupere señorita luna, hacer kung fu con usted es muy divertido -dijo el pequeño nuo alegremente antes de irse-

Jong:cuidese señorita luna, la queremos mucho -dijo el pequeño jong dandole un fuerte abrazo antes de irse-

Luna:yo tambien los quiero pequeños -dijo luna con una pequeña sonrisa falsa pero con un fuerte abrazo que demostraba mucho cariño-

Cabra:descanse señorita luna, por ahora necesita solo eso -dijo la cabra antes de dejar sola a la felina en el cuarto-

Al estar sola nuestra leopardo de las nieves empezo a sentirse muy triste y preocupada, en su mente solo imaginaba y veia numerosos peligros con sus pequeños alumnos si seguian con ella, ya que aparentemente estaba siendo perseguida por un par de maestros del kung fu, haciendo que despues salieran de ella unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos y unas palabras de sus labios en un susurro.

Luna:supongo...que ya se que tengo que hacer... -dijo luna con una expresion en su rostro que mostraba mucha tristeza y dolor, provocando que despues salieran de ella lagrimas que empezaban a inundar sus hermosos ojos de jade-

 **Palacio de jade:**

Mientras con nuestro bárbaro panda y su maestra vibora en el patio del salon de entrenamiento...

Vibora:¡arriba, derecha, izquierda y...salto! -decila vibora al hacer que el guerrero dragon empezara a bailar con su liston-

Po:vibora prometeme que cuando acabe esto no se lo contaras a nadie -dijo po estando muy ruborizado-

Vibora:oh vamos po, lo estas haciendo muy bien, ademas esto es necesario para que te acostumbres a usar mi liston y aprendas mi estilo de kung fu -dijo vibora con una pequeña sonrisa al ver al panda bailando casi como ella-

Po:si lo se, pero me siento algo raro al hacer este tipo de cosas...no quiero ni pensar que podria decir tigresa si me ve haciendo esto -dijo el guerrero dragon mietras giraba el liston-

Vibora:¿porque te preocupa que tigresa piense mal de ti po? ¿acaso quieres que ella te encuentre bárbaro como dices? -pregunto vibora picaramente-

Po:yo...pues...es que...me gusta que ella piense que soy bueno en kung fu, no se como explicarlo pero...solo me hace sentir que puedo mejorar cada vez mas -dijo el panda timidamente-

Vibora:¿pero no tienes una idea de porque siempre te sientes de esa forma cuando estas con tigresa? -pregunto la serpiente esperando a que su querido alumno se diera cuenta-

Po:la verdad...no lo se vibora...este tipo de cosas nunca las experimente en mi vida, se siente bien pero a la vez muy confuso al intentar descifrar lo que siento por ella -dijo el guerrero dragon mientras seguia bailando-

Vibora:po...quizas...pero quizas...no se te vino a la cabeza de que podrias...no se...¿estar enamorado de tigresa? -pregunto vibora intentando no gritar de la emoción-

Al escuchar eso nuestro panda quedo en un pequeño estado de shock al pensar en esa posibilidad, ya que el nunca habia visto a tigresa de esa forma, pero el tenia que admitir que al estar con ella su corazón se alegraba mucho, incluso le habia gustado el beso que recibio cuando cayo accidentalmente en sus labios.

Vibora:¿po que pasa? ¿no piensas que puede ser una posibilidad del porque siempre actuas muy nerivioso estando cerca de ella? -pregunto vibora al ver que el panda todavia no podia responder-

Po:"yo...¡¿enamorado de tigresa?!... se que nos hemos llevamos mejor estos meses e incluso me dijo que le agrada mi compañia pero...nunca pense en la idea de verla como...mas que buenos amigos...pero debo admitir, que me gusta estar a su lado" -pensaba el panda sin poder creer en la conclusion de su amiga reptil, ya que para el admitir o darse cuenta del sentimiento que empezaba a sentir por su querida amiga felina...bueno...era una sorprensa que nunca se esperaba encontrar-

Vibora:¡po despierta! -dijo la serpiente dandole un latigazo con su cola-

Po:¡auch, esi so que dolio vibora!... pero admito... que siempre da resultado -dijo po mientras se frotaba un poco su cara-

Vibora:po tu.. ¿nunca te habias sentido asi por una chica verdad? -pregunto vibora viendo al guerrero dragon cada vez mas nervioso-

Po:¿a que te refieres con eso vibora? -pregunto el guerrero dragon estando algo confundido-

Vibora:me refiero po de que actues siempre de forma cariñosa y a la vez confusa por intentar expresar esos sentimientos, por lo que e visto estan creciendo en tu interior y no sabes como manejarlos, aunque debo admitir que por lo menos haces el esfuerzo de averiguar por que siempre actues asi con tigresa -dijo vibora con una pequeña sonrisa-

Po:pues...admito que me comporto mas atento al estar con tigresa...cuando me dijo que le empezaba a gustar mi comida yo...de verdad me senti muy feliz... y sin darme cuenta me puse a cocinar, pero nunca pense que haria tanta al pensar cada vez mas en ello -dijo el guerrero dragon estan mas sonrojado-

Vibora:entonces po...no piensas que quizas tu...¿la ames? -pregunto vibora con mucha curiosidad en la respuesta del panda-

Po:yo...puede que... -es todo lo que pudo decir el panda al escuchar a lo lejos el sonido del gong de alarma en el pueblo-

Vibora:¡¿el gong ya esta sonando tan temprano?! -pregunto vibora al no podre creer la mala suerte que tenia al casi hacer que su amigo panda comprendiera lo que estaba sintiendo por tigresa-

Po:¡supongo que entonces es hora de ser barbaros! -dijo po corriendo hacia el pueblo-

Vibora:demonios, solo espero que en verdad sea una verdadera emergencia -decia vibora al reptar hacia al pueblo siguiendo a su amigo panda-

 **Valle de la paz:**

Sr ping:¡basta porfavor! -dijo el ganso al ver que el aguila oriental empezaba a quitarles todo su dinero a los clientes-

Feng:yo no lo creo, todavia falta usted -dijo feng tomando al señor ping del cuello con una de sus garras y sacudiendolo muchas veces para que salieran algunas monedas que tenia en sus bolsillos-

Cerdito:¡el guerrero dragon lo va a detener! -dijo el pequeño al ver que el aguila no paraba de robarle a todos en el restaurante-

Feng:¿en serio? pues lo espero -dijo feng sonando muy confiado-

Mientras al otro lado del valle...

Ting:veamos...debe ser por aqui, estoy segura que feng dijo que era por...¡los encontré! -decia ting al ver los puestos que vendian fuegos artificilalesa que estaban a su alcance-

Cuando el águila oriental y su compañera reptil ya estaban en posicion para armar la distraccion para los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragon, una felina estaba en posición para subir las escaleras del palacio de jade y robar la piedra de transformación.

Lian:"perfecto feng ya esta en posición y ting de seguro pudo encontrar los puestos de fuegos articiales, solo falta que los cinco y el guerrero dragon bajen a defender a su pueblo" -penso lian mientras una sonrisa de confianza salia de su rostro-

De vuelta con nuestro maestro del estilo águila...

Feng:veamos...¿quien falta? -pregunto feng al tener una bolsa llena de yuanes de todos los clientes que habia robado-

Po:pues creo que faltamos nosotros -dijo po apareciendo atras de feng junto los cinco furiosos quienes ya estaban en posicion de pelea-

Sr ping:¡hijo que bueno que llegaste! -dijo el ganso al ver que su querido panda habia venido para salvar el dia-

Feng:"nunca pense que que me enfrentaria de esta forma a po...pero si este es nuestro objetivo...entonces tendre que hacerlo" -penso el aguila oriental al ponerse en posicion defensiva-

Po:muy bien amigo, sera mejor que devuelvas todo eso, sino quieres sentir el trueno del bárbaro guerrero dragon -dijo nuestro panda mostrando mucha confianza en sus palabras-

Feng:¿la quieres? pues entonces... ¡tómala! -dijo el ave soltando al aire la bolsa de yuanes y volando a una altura muy alta para hacer despues un chillido muy fuerte como señal para que pudiera escucharlo su compañera felina-

Lian:¡es la hora! -dijo lian al escuchar el chillido de feng y corriendo a cuatro patas hacia el palacio-

Po:¡grulla persiguelo se escapa! -habia dicho po tomando rapidamente la bolsa de yuanes-

Grulla:entendido po -dijo nuestro plumifero maestro volando a la altura donde estaba nuestro maestro del estilo aguila-

Feng:"bien esto sera complicado pero ahora depende de lian, solo tengo que aguantar lo suficiente sin llamar demasiado la atencion" -penso feng viendo como grulla se aproximaba hacia el-

Grulla:sera mejor que bajes y enfrentes las consecuencias de tus actos sino quieres recibir un daño grave -le advirtio grulla en tono serio mirando al aguila oriental-

Feng:pues veamos de que eres capaz -dijo feng cayendo en picada hacia uno de los cinco furiosos-

Mantis:¡cuidado chicos viene hacia aqui! -habia dicho el pequeño insecto viendo como tenia puesto el ojo feng en uno de ellos-

Mono:¡tranquilo lo tengo! -dijo mono tomando una de las garras de feng cuando llego e intento golpearlos en picada-

Po:¡buen trabajo mono solo sigue sosteniendolo! -decia nuestro panda al ver que el ave intentaba zafarse-

Mono:lo hare po, créeme que cuando digo que el no podra... -es todo lo que pudo decir nuestro primate al ver que el aguila empezaba a mostrar una sonrisa picara en su pico-

Mantis:¿porque te vez asi? nosotros ya te capturamos -dijo mantis estando algo confuso-

Feng:mas bien...yo creo que es al reves -dijo el aguila oriental al extender sus alas y volar a una gran altura con mono atrapado en sus garras-

Po:¡mono no te sueltes! -dijo po estando algo asustado al ver la distancia en la que estaba su amigo primate-

Mono:¡no pienso hacerlo po, créeme! -decia mono estando un poco nervioso al ver donde estaba ahora-

Feng:fue un buen paseo ¿no te parece?, pero creo que es hora de la despedida -dijo el aguila oriental al subir mas alto desde el cielo y provocar despues que mono le empezara a faltar el oxigeno por la altura-

Mono:"rayos...no puedo...respirar...yo...no debo...desmayarme" -decia mono en su mente intentando mantener la conciencia hasta que no pudo mas y se solto cayendo a una velocidad muy rapida-

Grulla:¡demonios debo atraparlo! -habia dicho grulla, intentando alcanzar a mono quien caia velozmente desde el cielo estando inconciente, pero desafortunadamente el primate caia a una velocidad muy rapida como para que grulla pudiera alcanzarlo-

Po:no va a lograrlo...¡¿tigresa crees poder atraparlo?! -pregunto nuestro guerrero dragon viendo a su querida amiga-

Tigresa:lo intentare po, pero sera un poco dificil -dijo tigresa corriendo a cuatro patas y subiendo a una de las casas para poder ver a donde caeria el primate-

Feng:"esto esta resultando mas facil de lo que pense, pero espero que lian se apresure y complete la mision" -decia feng en su mente y con una sonrisa al ver que las cosas resultaban como lo habia planeado-

 **Palacio de jade:**

Mientras con una felina rayada que habia subido las escaleras del palacio...

Lian:bien, ahora tengo que buscar esa piedra de transformación, el maestro dijo que se encontraria en el salón de los heroes, asi que supongo que tendre que buscar en ese lugar primero -dijo lian corriendo nuevamente en cuatro patas y dirigiendose hacia su objetivo-

Al llegar al salón, lian empezo a buscar por todo los rincones posibles.

Lian:rayos son demasidas cosas...armaduras, armas, jarrones, incluso pinturas...demonios nada de esto tiene alguna piedra, debimos haberle preguntado el maestro en que parte en concreto estarian -decia la felina mientras en su busqueda empezaba a desesperarse-

Cuando ella empezo a tratar de pensar mas en concreto donde podria estar, una pequeña solucion salio de su cabeza al instante.

Lian:"si yo fuera una piedra importante...¿donde estaria?...mmm...¡ya se!...¡en una pequeña caja a la vista de todos, pero a la vez oculta para que no las usen!" -decia lian en su mente mientras empezaba a observar alrededor del salón-

Observando y viendo cada detalle mientras el tiempo corria, la felina comenzaba a gruñir de frustraccion, hasta que...

Lian:¡demonios no la encuentro!...si tan solo hubiese un pequeño indicio de que la piedra esta por... -es todo lo que alcando a decir lian al ver despues una pequeña cajita en un estante-

Al acercarse a la pequeña caja y abrirla, la felina pudo ver que habia un par de piedras color rojo en su contenido, provocando que una sonrisa se le formara en su rostro-

Lian:¡deben ser estas!...pero...hay dos...el maestro me pidio que tomara una, supongo que entonces tendre que dejar la otra aqui, no quiero complicar las cosas en el futuro -dijo lian tomando una de las piedras y dirigiéndose a bajar las escaleras del palacio de jade donde sus compañeros seguian armando la distraccion-

 **Valle de la paz:**

De vuelta en el valle con nuestro bárbaro guerrero dragon y los cinco furiosos...

Tigresa:"demonios espero poder atraparlo" -decia tigresa en su mente al ver que mono caia a una velocidad rapida, mientras que ella en el techo de una de las casa se preparaba para saltar y tomar a su compañero primate inconsciente-

Feng:"nisiquiera fue necesario usar mi kung fu...por suerte para ellos supongo... pero me pregunto... ¿como le estara yendo a ting con la distracción del lado sur del valle?" -se preguntaba feng estando un poco preocupado por su compañera reptil-

Estando en el sur del lado del valle de la paz...

Ting:bien aqui estan los fuegos artificiales...seran una perfecta distraccion para que feng pueda escapar sin que lo persigan despues por todo el bosque, solo tengo que esperar a que lian llegue y nos avise del... -es todo lo que pudo decir la serpiente al escuchar un rujido que se escucho por todo el valle de la paz-

Al escuchar ese rujido tanto feng como ting se le abrieron un poco los ojos ya que era la señal que habia dicho que haria lian cuando hubiese obetenido la piedra de transformacion.

Ting:supongo que es la hora... -dijo ting reptando a una gran velocidad y encendiendo uno por uno los fuegos artificiales y apuntandolos hacia algunas casas de los habitantes.

Estando con nuestro panda nuevamente...

Po:¡grulla no podrás alcanzarlo dejaselo a tigresa! -decia po gritando al intentar que su compañero plumifero lo escuchara-

Grulla:entendido po, entonces...supongo que hire tras el... -dijo grulla mirando seriamente a feng quien mostraba una sonrisa burlona-

Feng:"veo que ese plumifero quiere atacarme...debo tener cuidado de no usar mi kung fu, llamaria demasiado la atencion en este momento" -penso feng mientras seguia volando y miraba a grulla quien rapidamente se ponia al lado de el-

Grulla:Para ser un simple bandido si que nos esta causando demasiados problemas -dijo grulla mirando con enojo al aguila oriental-

Feng:solo intento ganarme la vida, supongo que no resulto como habia planeado -decia feng con esa pequeña mentira para despistar a grulla de supuestas conclusiones de lo que realmente buscaba-

Cuando grulla se preparo para golpearlo un sonido muy fuerte se escucho del otro lado del valle inundado el pueblo de gritos de miedo y colores de todo tipo.

Grulla:¡¿que demonios fue eso?! -dijo nuestra ave estando un poco preocupado-

Feng:supongo que tendras que ir averigurarlo jeje -decia nuestra aguila oriental en tono burlon sabiendo que ese sonido de seguro habia provenido de la distaccion que habia provocado ting-

Grulla:esto no a terminado... -dijo grulla volando hacia la dirección a donde se escuchaban los gritos-

Feng:tienes razón...este es apenas el comienzo -habia dicho feng en un leve susurro mientras volaba a direccion hacia el bosque, ya que su compañera felina habia hecho la señal para la retirada-

Mientras con una felina rayada...

Tigresa:¡te tengo mono! -dijo tigresa saltando a una gran distancia y atrapando a su amigo primate inconsciente-

Po:¡eso fue bárbaro tigresa! -dijo nuestro panda sonando muy alegre-

Tigresa:po ve con vibora y mantis, averiguen que fue esa explosión que provino del otro lado del valle -ordenó tigresa en tono serio-

Po:entendido tigresa, siganme chicos -dijo po corriendo apuradamente hacia aquella explosion ya que podia escuchar todavia algunos gritos de auxilio-

Vibora:te seguimos po, solo espero que nadie haya resultado herido -dijo la reptil estando muy preocupada-

Mantis:estoy seguro que todos estan bien -dijo mantis estando del mismo modo-

 **Bosque de bambu:**

Mientras con otra felina rayada esperando a sus compañeros...

Lian:bien, este es el punto donde acordamos que nos reuniriamos despues de concretar todo, solo espero que puedan... -es todo lo que alcanzo decir lian al ver bajar en picada a feng hacia su ubicación-

Feng:todo salio como lo habia planeado...pero...¿donde esta ting? -pregunto feng en tono preocupado-

Ting:aqui feng, no tienes por que preocuparte cariño -dijo la serpiente llegando rapidamente y un poco ruborizada por la preocupación que sentia su compañero hacia ella-

Feng:me alegra verte sana y salva ting, entonces...¿como resulto todo lian? ¿hubo resultados? ¿obtuviste la piedra de transformacion? -preguntaba el plumifero en tono serio esperando la respuesta de su compañera-

Al escuchar esas preguntas lian solo comenzó a sonreir y a mostrar en una de sus patas una piedra de color rojo, provocando que despues de ella salieran unas palabras como contestacion para el aguila.

Lian:misión cumplida -dijo la felina mientras les mostraba la piedra con mucho entusiasmo-

 **Fin del capitulo 22**

 **Bueno este capitulo fue un poco intenso, solo espero que les haya gustado ya que a mi me gusto escribirlo,espero sus comentarios y les pido un poco de paciencia para la continuacion de esta trama, sin mas que decir... nos vemos despues :)**


	23. Capitulo 23:fuego y miedo

**¡Hola a todos! veo que vamos un poco lento en la trama... sinceramente esta historia se veia mas corta en mi cabeza, pero supongo que con los detalles todo se alargó mas de lo que tenia previsto jeje...solo espero que este capitulo les parezca entrenido, sin mas que decir... empecemos en 3...2...1...¡YA!**

 **Capitulo 23:fuego y miedo**

 **Bosque de bambú** :

Cuando feng se acerco para ver la piedra de transformación, una pregunta al instante salió de su pico para la felina.

Feng:lian antes de tomar la piedra...¿acaso te aseguraste de que fuera esta? -pregunto el aguila oriental con tono de duda-

Lian:mira feng, revise todo el maldito salón en busca de una piedra y créeme que cuando digo de que estoy segura de que es la correcta -dijo lian con un pequeño gruñido-

Feng:si estas tan segura lian entonces demuéstralo, quiero que te conviertas en mi o en ting ahora que la obtuviste -dijo feng en tono serio-

Lian:bien lo hare -dijo lian un poco molesta y mirando atentamente la piedra-

Una vez cerrado sus ojos y pensando en la forma en la que queria transformarse, un brillo empezó a salir de la tigresa de bengala, provocando que un pequeño destello saliera despues de ella y se viera de una forma totalmente diferente.

Lian:¿y bien? ¿funciono feng? -pregunto lian esperando las respuesta de su compañero-

Al ver el aguila oriental con ojos bien abiertos ella comenzó a cuestionarse si habia tomado la piedra correcta.

Ting:lian...¡¿eres tu?! -pregunto ting estando algo sorprendida-

Lian:pues claro que soy yo ting...¿quien piensas que soy? -pregunto lían un tanto confusa-

Ting:¡te...te pareces a feng! -dijo la serpiente al ver que su compañera felina se habia convertido en el águila oriental-

Con escuchar eso nuestra felina rayada no entendia porque lo decían, ya que ella comenzaba a revisar todo su cuerpo y no veia cambio alguno.

Lian:pues yo me veo igual chicos, no entiendo porque dicen que... -es todo lo que pudo decir lian al ver en la tierra un pequeño charco con agua y ver su reflejo, pero a diferencia de otras veces...ella podía verse a si misma como feng curiosamente-

Feng:vaya...supongo que esta vez...si cumpliste lian, aunque debo decir que tuviste mucha suerte en no equivocarte y arruinarlo todo -dijo el aguila oriental en su tono serio-

Lian:¡por una vez feng quisiera que dijeras que hice un buen trabajo! -dijo la felina rayada estando muy enojada por ese comentario-

Ting:ya tranquilos, no es necesario que anden peleando...feng si no fuera mucha molestia...me gustaria que felicitaras a lian por un buen trabajo...por favor -dijo la serpiente mirando al aguila oriental cariñosamente-

Feng:yo...bien...lo hare por ti ting...lian...buen trabajo por tu mision -dijo feng un poco ruborizado y desviando la mirada hacia otro lado para que no lo miraran-

Lian:pues gracias feng ¿vez que no es tan dificil ser gentil con los demás? -dijo lian en forma burlona-

Feng:como sea...ahora concentrémonos en alejarnos lo mas posible del valle hasta que llegue nuestro maestro, ahora que hemos obtenido la piedra de transformación debemos hacer todo lo posible para que no nos encuentren y la recuperen -dijo feng volviendo a su actitud seria-

Ting:suena bien para mi, supongo que tendremos que esperar al menos un par de dias hasta que llegue nuestro maestro...mientras tanto... ¿que haremos hasta su llegada? -pregunto ting en forma curiosa-

Feng:escondernos ting, si los cinco furiosos junto con el guerrero dragón se dan cuenta de lo que les hemos robado...estoy seguro que vendran por nosotros e intentaran encarcelarnos seguramente -dijo nuestro plumifero maestro del kung fu en tono preocupante-

Lian:hablas como sino pudieramos contra ellos feng...sino te diste cuenta somos maestros del kung fu como ellos y hemos obtenido la paz interior, estoy segura que facilmente podriamos vencerlos -dijo lian sonando segura de sus palabras-

Feng:lian...yo no soy de que los subestiman facilmente a sus contrincantes, pero debo admitir... que ellos no demostraron ser una grave amenaza para nuestros planes cuando los distraia hace poco...aun si...no quiero correr ningún riesgo en este momento- dijo feng intentando mirando seriamente a lian-

Lian:bien como quieras feng, entonces... ¿a donde iremos ahora? -pregunto lian esperando la respuesta de su compañero-

Feng:iremos hacia el este, cuando estaba llegando al valle de la paz volando pude notar que el bosque de bambú es un poco mas denso en esa zona, asi que sera un lugar perfecto para que no nos encuentren -dijo el aguila oriental extendiendo despues sus alas para volar-

Ting:entonces guíanos feng, solo espero que no te adelantes demasiado, no somos tan rapidas como tu -dijo ting en forma cariñosa-

Feng:tranquila ting, jamas te dejaría atrás -dijo el ave un poco ruborizada por decir eso-

Lian:"me pregunto...si alguna vez...¿el maestro y yo seremos asi algún dia?" -penso la tigresa de bengala imaginando esa posibilidad en forma soñadora-

Feng:antes de continuar...lian...¿puedo pedirte algo? -pregunto el ave quitando lo ruborizado de su rostro-

Lian:¿que es feng? -pregunto la felina estando algo sorprendia, ya que su compañero jamás le habia pedido nada desde que se conocieron-

Feng:podrias...¿dejar de verte como yo?...ya es demasiado raro para mi teniendo esta conversación contigo usando mi apariencia con la piedra -dijo feng esperando a que la felina lo hiciera-

Lian:jajaja ¿que pasa feng? ¿temes que ting se enamoré de mi? -pregunto lian en forma burlona mientras reia fuertemente-

Al escuchar eso, el aguila orietal no pudo evitar sonrojarse a un grado muy notorio junto con su compañera serpiente, ya que lian habia tocado un tema del que no se lo esperaba que hablaria.

Ting:lian deja de verte como feng o hare que lo hagas por las malas! -dijo ting estando muy ruborizada y enojada al mismo tiempo-

Lian:jajaja ¿que pasa ting? pensé que te gustaria que hubiese dos feng jajaja -decia lian provocandolos cada vez mas con su risa-

habiendo escuchado eso, la reptil no podia soportarlo mas y estaba apunto de golpear a su compañera felina, pero como ella era de tener mucha paciencia y disciplina, se le formo al instante una idea junto con una sonrisa ladina para que lian dejara sus bromas molestas.

Ting:sabes lian...ahora que te escucho mejor...esa forma de ser tuya se nota que es muy parecida a la que muestra gan todo el tiempo, estoy segura que ustedes dos harán una hermosa pareja en el futuro jajaja -decia ting en forma de burlona para que la tigresa volviera a su lado serio-

Despues de oir esas palabras, lian empezó a ponerse en un pequeño estado de shock seguido de un fuerte gruñido saliendo de ella, mirando amenazadoramente a sus dos compañeros.

Lian:¡NUNCA VUELVAS A DECIR ESO, PREFIERO ESTAR MUERTA A TENER QUE SER PAREJA DE ESE CONEJO INSOPORTABLE! -gritaba la felina mientras rugia con mucha rabia-

Ting:sino quieres que siga, entonces quitate la transformación de feng -dijo la reptil volviendo a su tono serio-

Lian:¡BIEN, PERO JAMAS VUELVAS A DECIR ESO! -decia lian mientras seguia muy enojada por ese comentario que dijo la serpiente-

Al cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse en su forma verdadera...la felina empezo a brillar nuevamente y volviendo a su estado original rápidamente.

Ting:mucho mejor...ahora vamonos lian, tenemos que alejarnos de aqui por ahora -dijo ting con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que la felina por fin habia vuelto a su forma-

Lian:esto de estar corriendo a todos lados ya me esta cansando demasiado -dijo lian mientras gruñia de fastidio-

Feng:lian deja de quejarte y sígueme, la mision no acaba hasta que le demos la piedra al maestro -dijo feng seriamente mientras extendia sus alas para comenzar a volar-

Lian:esta bien...te seguimos feng -dijo la felina poniendose en cuatro patas para seguir a su compañero-

Feng:asi esta mejor, ahora vamonos chicas -dijo el aguila oriental mientras volaba hacia el este y a la vista de sus compañeras para que no lo perdieran de vista-

 **Valle de la paz:**

Mientras en el valle de la paz con nuestro guerrero dragón que estaba corriendo al sur del pueblo junto con víbora y mantis...

Po:¿chicos que piensan que fue esa explosión? -pregunto nuestro panda un tanto preocupado-

Mantis:la verdad no lo se po, aunque...creo que ya tengo una pequeña idea -dijo mantis en en forma seria mientras seguia a su amigo-

Vibora:veo que no eres el único que lo pensó mantis -dijo vibora mientras reptaba hacia la explosión-

Po:¿a que se refieren con eso chicos? -pregunto po un tanto confuso-

Vibora:¿po no recuerdas que son los mismos sonidos que escuchabamos en gongmen cuando derrotaste a sheng? suenan a... -es todo lo que pudo decir vibora al ver que a po se le agrandaron un poco sus ojos y contesto el final de su frase-

Po:fuegos artificiales...pero...¿por que escuchábamos gritos de auxilio? -pregunto po con un poco de duda-

Vibora:por eso no lo entendemos po...por ahora sera mejor que apuremos el paso -dijo vibora reptando mas rapido hacia esa explosión junto con mantis y su querido amigo panda-

Cuando los tres maestros de kung fu llegaron a donde se escuchaban los gritos, ya podian ver porque habia tanto pánico en las calles, varios de los fuegos artificiales habían caido en algunas de las casas del pueblo y el incendio comenzaba a esparcirse poco a poco hacia los hogares cercanos.

Po:¡¿chicos que podemos hacer ahora?! -pregunto el guerrero dragon estando un poco asustado por la seguiridad de los habitantes del valle de la paz-

Vibora:po tranquilizate, primero lo primero, hay que poner a los habitante a salvo antes de intentar apagar el incendio -dijo la serpiente intentando tranqulizar al panda-

Po:yo...bien lo hare, perdon por ponerme asi chicos, supongo que todavia no estoy acostumbrado a estas situaciones -dijo po tratando de mantener la calma-

Vibora:no pasa nada po, el resto de nosotros ya pasamos por este tipo de cosas y ya sabemos como manejarlo, solo procura mantener alejado al resto del valle de esta parte del pueblo para que no corran riesgos, luego llévatelos a un lugar seguro -dijo vibora en tono muy serio-

Mantis:yo me encargare de revisar cada casa por sino quedo nadie atrapado en ellas chicos, de por si soy el mas rápido del equipo y estoy seguro que podre hacerlo instantáneamente -dijo el pequeño insecto corriendo a una gran velocidad hacia las casas incendiadas-

Vibora:bien entonces mantis se encargara de revisar las casas, solo falta alguien que... -es todo lo que pudo decir la reptil al ver que grulla habia llegado bajando en picada desde el cielo para preguntarles que habia pasado-

Grulla:¡¿chicos que paso aqui?! -pregunto el ave estando un poco impactado al ver la parte sur del valle quemándose-

Vibora:¡no hay tiempo para explicar grulla, por ahora solo encargate de apagar el fuego de las casas! -dijo vibora en tono de orden para que el plumifero no perdiera mas tiempo en preguntas-

Grulla:entendido vibora -dijo grulla volando rapidamente alrededor pueblo y juntando poco a poco varias cubetas de madera con agua para poder apaciguar el fuego-

Vibora:bien con grulla y mantis en las casas quedamos nosotros dos po para proteger a los aldeanos, por ahora intenta reunirlos y llevartelos al lado norte del valle donde esta tigresa y tu padre, en ese lugar estaran todos seguros -dijo vibora firmemente-

Po:entiendo vibora, entonces creo que sera mejor que nos separemos para cubrir mas terreno y asi reunirlos a todos mas rapido -dijo po tratando de permanecer tranquilo ante la situación-

Vibora:esta bien po, solo cuidate, no se que decirle a los demas si algo malo te sucediera -dijo vibora en tono preocupado-

Po:tranquila vibora siendo el mas bárbaro no me pasara nada, te lo prometo -dijo nuestro panda con una pequeña sonrisa e irse corriendo a buscar al resto de los habitantes afectados-

Al estar sola, unas palabras en susurro salieron despues de la boca de nuestra querida serpiente.

Vibora:po...tan solo cuidate...tigresa no soportaria perderte -habia dicho la reptil antes de reptar hacia el otro lado en busca de mas habitantes en peligro-

Mientras con nuestro panda del kung fu...

Po:¡TODOS VENGAN CONMIGO, ESTAREMOS SEGUROS DEL OTRO LADO DEL VALLE MIENTRAS LOS CINCO CONTROLAN EL INCENDIO! -gritaba nuestro panda mientras hacia que los aldeanos se alejaran rapidamente del area afectada por el fuego-

Cabra:¡guerrero dragon por favor ayudeme se lo suplico! -dijo una cabra saliendo entre la multitud asustada-

Po:¿que ocurre señora? -pregunto po estando un poco serio-

Cabra:¡mis hijos! mis pequeños estan atrapados en nuestra casa, cuando de la nada explotaron los fuegos artificiales ellos quedaron atrapados en su habitacion y el techo de la casa empezo a incendiarse junto con nuestro hogar, por favor se lo ruego salvelos! -decia la cabra mientras lagrimas de miedo inundaban sus ojos por temor a que algo puediera pasarle a sus pequeños-

Po:tranquila señora, solo muestreme donde estan atrapados sus hijos e iré ahora mismo -decía nuestro panda tratando de calmar a la muy asustada madre-

Cabra:en serio se lo agradezco guerrero dragon, ¡sígame es por aquí! -dijo la cabra apurando el paso y guiando a nuestro panda a salvar a los pequeños-

 **Gruta del dragon:**

Mientras tanto con un panda rojo meditando a las afueras del valle...

Shifu:no hay forma...no importa cuantas veces lo intente...no puedo ver el peligro del que me esta advirtiendo el universo, pero debo seguir intentando, si de verdad hay algo tan preocupante como para que este sintiendo esta sensación todos los dias...entonces debe tratarse de una situacion bastante peligrosa e inusual -decia shifu mientras intentaba hacer las poses de la paz interior para obtener resultados en su busqueda-

Al hacer las poses de la paz interior para conectarse con las fuerzas de la naturaleza y el universo, shifu imploró a lo que sea para que esta vez si pueda dar resultados su búsqueda de respuestas-

Shifu:"paz interior...paz interior" -decia el panda rojo en su mente mientras intentaba concentrarse y relajarse en el momento-

Cuando pudo estar en completa armonia nuevamente, shifu abrió abruptamente los ojos al instante, pero esta vez no se encontraba mas en la gruta del dragon, sino en un lugar totalmente diferente en su mente.

Shifu:¿donde estoy?... pero...¡¿que paso aqui?! -decia shifu al ver que estaba extrañamente en el valle de la paz, pero a diferencia de otras veces... esta vez todo estaba totalmente vacio-

Al contemplar mas el lugar y ver todo a su alrededor...el panda rojo miraba con horror como el valle parecia cada vez mas destruido, hasta que un pequeño conejo salió con mucho miedo de una pequeña casa que habia por los alrededores-

Shifu:¿pequeño que paso aqui? -pregunto shifu estando algo impactado por como veia su hogar casi en un estado lugubre y gris-

Conejito:¡por favor ayúdelo! -decia el pequeño con miedo y lagrimas-

Shifu:¿a quien pequeño? -pregunto el panda rojo esperando la respuesta del niño-

Conejito:¡al guerrero dragon, el...el esta peleando con el hombre malo ahora mismo...el...el le hizo esto al valle...y...y...le hizo eso a ellos! -dijo el conejito llorando cada vez mas fuerte y apuntando hacia la derecha con su dedo-

Al ver la escena de lo que apuntaba el pequeño conejito, shifu quedo al instante en un estado de shock, ya que veia a sus queridos alumnos convertidos en piedra y en posiciones...como si estuvieran agonizando de dolor.

Shifu:pero...¡¿como paso esto?!...¡¿quien pudo hacer algo tan horrible?! -preguntaba shifu con mucho asombro y acercandose a sus alumnos petrificados, provocando despues mucha tristeza y dolor en su corazón salieran de el al no poder evitar lo ocurrido-

Unos segundos despues se podia escuchar el sonido de golpes y gritos mientras el panda rojo seguía en shock por todo lo que veia a su alrededor... el valle destruido, sus alumnos derrotados y el pueblo entero desaparecido...dejando solamente un valle fantasmas entre todo los escombros que habia.

Po:¡ERES UN MONSTRUO! -decia po en un grito de odio mientras intentaba golpear a una figura de negro-

?:mas bien soy un héroe po, ahora con el chi de todos los estilos de kung fu en mi poder...puedo evitar algo mucho peor de lo que tus ojos ven ahora mismo -dijo la figura evitando todo los golpes que le lanzaba nuestro guerrero dragon-

Po:¡NO ERES MAS QUE UN VILLANO! -decia nuestro panda con lagrimas mientras seguia intentando golpear a la figura misteriosa-

?:no esperaba mas de un panda tonto como tu con esa vaga contestacion tuya...pero ni modo...despues de todo tu eres asi...y es lo que mas odio de ti...ahoras solo me falta tu chi de los heroes para completar mi mision...y mi objetivo se realizara -dijo la figura tomando uno de los puños del panda que hiban hacia su cara-

Po:¡NO PIENSO DEJARTE GANAR! -dijo po mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre-

?:por como veo las cosas yo ya gane po...ahora...¡ES EL MOMENTO DE QUE SIENTAS QUE ES PERDERLO TODO POR TU FORMA DE SER! -grito la figura de negro mientras sostenia los dos puños del panda con mucha fuerza-

Shifu:esto no puede ser...po...po esta perdiendo contra... ¿contra esa figura? -decia shifu mientras miraba con horror como su alumno sufria fisica y emocionalmente con una expresion llena de frustracion e ira-

La figura de negro al ejercer mas fuerza en su agarre hizo que nuestro guerrero dragon se arrodillara de dolor y empezara a sacar algunas lagrimas de su rostro, pero esta lagrimas no caian por el dolor...sino por algo mas...o mas bien por alguien mas...

Po:chicos...maestro...papa...aldeanos...lo lamento...yo...no puedo con el...los decepcione -decia po mientras empezaba a llorar con mas fuerza al ver que no podia nisiquiera tocar a la figura de negro-

?:las lagrimas y el dolor que sientes ahora...no son diferentes a lo que senti cuando me di cuenta que tenia que cambiar mi forma de ser para perfeccionar mi kung fu...para obtener algo siempre hay que sacrificar otra cosa...en este caso...ellos fueron necesarios -dijo la figura volviendo a su tono serio y tranquilizandose poco a poco-

Po:¡¿PORQUE HACES ESTO?! ¡¿QUIEN ERES TU?! -preguntaba nuestro panda mientras veia a la figura de negro con mucha ira-

?:supongo que en esta situación ya no hace falta que oculte mas mi identidad...despues de todo...ya mi objetivo esta casi cumplido y no hay forma de que puedas detenerme -dijo la figura de negro soltando a nuestro adolorido panda y alejandose un poco-

Shifu:"necesito saber quien es" -decia el maestro shifu en su mente mientras miraba estando un poco lejos de la localización de su alumno y la figura de negro, pero intentando mirar atentamente a ese villano-

?:quizas si te muestro quien soy...entiendas del porque no puedes vencerme -dijo la figura de negro mientras poco a poco se dejaba ver su rostro-

El maestro shifu al tratar de ver quien la figura de negro una cortina de humo empezó aparecer alrededor del villano junto con po y rodeando el pueblo completamente...segando instantaneamente al panda rojo.

Shifu:¡NO!...¡AHORA NO!...¡NECESITO SABER QUIEN ES EL! -decia shifu mientras empezaba a oscurecerse todo y haciendo que despertara al instante del sueño perturbador-

Al abrir rapidamente sus ojos, el panda habia regresado a la gruta del dragon y comenzó a respirar agitadamente del asombro de lo que habia captado su mente...ya que todo se veia bastante real y no podia creer lo que estaba apunto de pasar posiblemente.

Shifu:¿que fue todo eso?...el valle...los cinco furiosos...incluso po...¿todo eso es lo que el universo intentaba mostrarme? ¿todo eso es lo que podria ocurrir sino hacemos algo al respecto? -se preguntaba shifu a si mismo con algo de temor a lo que podria estar llegando-

De pronto nuestro panda rojo empezó a oler humo que provenia de las cercanias de donde se encontraba el valle de la paz, provocando que empezara a preocuparse por la posibilidad de que fuera su sueño hacerse realidad.

Shifu:no...¡no permitire que ocurra! -dijo el panda rojo corriendo hacia el pueblo a una gran velocidad mientras un gran miedo crecia desde su corazon al quizas ser el comienzo de algo terrible-

 **Fin del capitulo 23**

 **Bueno esta aqui termino este capitulo, no se si les gusto o no, pero se los dejo a su criterio, mientras les pido un poco de paciencia a los que siguen la historia, comenten si gusten y los veo en el siguente capitulo :)**


	24. Capitulo 24:gracias

**¡Hola a todos, e aqui el siguiente capitulo de esta trama de nuestro panda del kung fu, sin mas que decir empecemos en 3...2...1...YA!**

 **Capitulo 24:gracias**

 **Valle de la paz:**

Mientras la mayoria de los cinco furiosos intentaban apaciguar el fuego en la parte sur del valle, un cierto panda de blanco y negro seguía a una madre muy preocupada...

Cabra:¡es aquí guerrero dragón, por favor salve a mis pequeños! -decía la cabra intentando mantener la calma ante la situación-

Po:no se preocupe, sus hijos estarán sanos y salvos una vez que entre -dijo nuestro panda tratando después de entrar a la casa que se empezaba a incendiar mas-

Cabra:se lo agradezco de en serio guerrero dragón -dijo la madre con una pequeña lagrima de alegría-

Po:"muy bien po, es hora de poner aprueba el entrenamiento de tigresa" -decia nuestro héroe en su mente y poniendose al instante en posición de pelea al ver que la puerta de la casa estaba atorada y no abría-

Cuando nuestro guerrero dragón cerro sus ojos, el empezó a relajar su cuerpo para despues usar el ataque favorito de su querida amiga felina, de ese modo asi tratar de abrir la puerta concentrando mucha fuerza despues en sus palmas como lo haría ella.

Po:¡ahora! -habia dicho po haciendo la palma del tigre y tirando abajo la puerta-

Viendo que ya podia entrar a la casa, nuestro panda empezó a gritar preguntando por los pequeños atrapados.

Po:¿NIÑOS DONDE ESTAN? ¡SI ME ESCUCHAN POR FAVOR CONTESTEN! -gritaba po tratando mantener la calma ya que la casa empezaba a quemarse poco a poco-

Cabrita:¡ESTAMOS AQUI, POR FAVOR AYUDENOS! -gritaba un pequeño arriba del segundo piso de la casa-

Mientras nuestro guerrero dragón intentaba subir las escalera, el podía escuchar como la madera del techo comenzaba a derrumbarse.

Po:¡NIÑOS SI PUEDEN OIRME, NECESITO QUE ME DIGAN UNA VEZ MAS DONDE ESTAN! -gritaba po viendo que habia varias puertas con escombros bloqueando todo alrededor de ellas y no tenia tiempo para revisar cada habitación en busca de los pequeños-

Cabrita:¡ESTAMOS AQUI! -gritaba una vez mas uno de los niños esperando a ser rescatados-

Cuando po pudo escuchar de donde venían los gritos, giro su cabeza hacia la puerta de la izquierda, ya que podia escuchar mejor los gritos de auxilio de los niños y se preparo de inmediato para derribarla con un fuerte golpe.

Po:¡PEQUEÑOS SI ME ESCUCHAN NECESITO QUE SE HAGAN A UN LADO, VOY A DERRIBAR LA PUERTA Y NO QUIERO QUE SALGAN HERIDOS! -gritaba nuestro panda poniendose nuevamente en su posicion de pelea y preparandose para derribarla-

Cabrita:¡entendido señor! -decian los pequeños del otro lado de la puerta y moviéndose a un lado como habia dicho nuestro panda-

Sabiendo ahora que los pequeños habían escuchado su advertencia, el guerrero dragon se había dispuesto a tirar la puerta rapidamente y haciendo que dos pequeños pudieran salir rapidamente de las llamas.

Po:no se preocupen niños, ahora solo tienen que seguirme, su madre los espera del otro lado de la casa -decia po con una cara muy alegre al ver que las dos pequeñas cabritas que estaban atrapadas en esa habitación ahora estarían bien-

Cabrita:¡muchas gracias guerrero dragón! -dijo uno de los pequeños dándole un fuerte abrazo de alegría a nuestro panda al ver que estarian a salvo con su querida madre-

Despues de que po bajara cuidadosamente las escaleras de la casa mientras sostenía al par de niños en sus brazos, unas pequeñas lagrimas de alegria salian de los pequeño al ver que finalmente habian escapado del peligro y podian volver a ver su querida madre.

Cabra:¡hijos estan bien! -dijo la cabra con mucha felicidad al ver que sus niños estaban bien-

Cabritas:¡mama! -dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos hermanitos mientras nuestro panda los bajaba al suelo y corrian rapidamente a brazos de su madre muy emocionados-

Cabra:¡de serio estan bien, no tienen idea de lo aterrada que estaba! -dijo la feliz madre mientras abrazaba a sus hijos y lloraba de felicidad al verlos nuevamente-

Po:me alegra que sus hijos esten bien señora, pero en serio lamento lo de su casa -dijo po estando algo preocupado y triste por donde viviria ahora la familia sin su hogar-

Cabra:no tiene que lamentar nada guerrero dragón, la casa estábamos dejándola mientras todo esto pasaba, ya habíamos conseguido una mas cómoda donde vivir, solo estuvimos en ella para recoger lo ultimo de nuestras pertenencias e irnos a nuestro nuevo hogar -dijo la cabra mientras sonreia felizmente y dandole un beso cada uno de sus hijos en sus mejillas-

Po:¡eso suena bárbaro! -dijo nuestro panda estando muy feliz por escuchar eso-

Cabra:vengan pequeños tenemos que irnos de aquí, todavía no es un lugar seguro esta zona del valle -dijo la cabra en tono serio tomando a sus hijos-

Po:eso seria lo mejor señora, ahora sígame, el resto de los habitantes va a la parte norte del valle para ponerse a salvo -dijo po con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a la pequeña familia estando muy feliz-

Cabra:¡gracias de nuevo guerero dragón, usted si que es un héroe! -dijo la madre con una pequeña lagrima saliendo de sus ojos al ver que todo había salido bien-

Po:jeje bueno...gracias por el cumplido señora, solo hago lo que cualquier guerrero dragón haría -decía po estando algo sonrojado-

Mientras nuestro panda ponía a salvo a la pequeña familia en la parte norte del valle, grulla y mantis intentaban controlar lo que quedaba del incendio.

Grulla:bueno ya hemos podido apaciguar las llamas casi por completo mantis, pero pregunto, ¿como le estarán yendo a vibora y a po? -pregunto grulla un poco preocupado por sus amigos-

Mantis:no creo que tengan problemas grulla, vibora siempre fue muy buena en este tipo de situaciones como tigresa, estoy seguro que estarán bien -dijo el pequeño insecto con una pequeña sonrisa-

Grulla:supongo que tienes razón, entonces... ¿hubo alguien atrapado mientras apagaba las llamas de las casas? -pregunto grulla esperando la respuesta de su pequeño amigo-

Mantis:por suerte no encontre a nadie atrapado entre los hogares afectados por el fuego, pero debo admitir que esta vez si corrimos suerte, esto pudo ser una situación mucho peor de lo que aparenta -dijo mantis en tono serio-

Grulla:bien entonces... creo que sera mejor que vayas avisar al resto del equipo que la situación ya esta controlada aqui, yo me quedare a vigilar un poco mas por si encuentro algo inusual o alguien en peligro entre los escombros de todo esto -dijo nuestro plumifero maestro de kung fu en tono serio-

Mantis:me parece buena idea, entonces creo que hire al restaurante del señor ping, estoy seguro que los habitantes del valle se estarán reuniendo allí -decia mantis mientras se preparaba para ir a todavia velocidad al restaurante-

Grulla:entonces cuidate mantis, nos veremos después -dijo grulla prendiendo vuelo y revisando cada detalle del area afectada por el fuego-

 **Restaurante del señor ping:**

De vuelta con nuestra maestra del estilo tigre...

Tigresa:¡mono despierta! -dijo tigresa golpeado fuertemente al primate en la cara y haciendo que el despertara abruptamente y en estado de shock-

Mono:pero...¡¿que paso?! ¡¿porque no recuero nada de lo ocurrido?! ¡¿donde esta el resto del equipo?! -preguntaba mono estando muy confundido al ver que estaba casi todos los habitantes del valle alrededor del restaurante del señor ping-

Tigresa:no paso nada nuevo de tu parte mono, después de que ese ladrón te diera un paseo por el cielo, tu te quedaste inconsciente cuando te llevo todavía mas alto y empezaste a caer en picada a una gran velocidad, por suerte pude atraparte antes de que tocaras suelo -dijo tigresa en tono serio esperando al resto de los cinco con información de que habia ocurrido en la parte sur del valle-

Mono:yo...¿en serio paso eso?...rayos...ultimamente no paro de desmayarme, en serio tengo que trabajar en eso -dijo mono estando algo avergonzado y todavia confundido al ver tantos habitantes del valle reunidos en el mismo lugar-

Sr ping:me pregunto... ¿que pudo provocar todo este alboroto? -pregunto el ganso estando algo preocupado-

Tigresa:la verdad no lo se señor ping, aunque parece algo sospechoso lo que esta ocurriendo aqui -dijo la felina estando un poco seria y pensativa-

De pronto no muy lejos del restaurante, se empezaba a escuchar una pequeña multitud que seguia a una cierta serpiente que intentaba mantener la calma.

Vibora:tranquilos ya todo paso, estan en un lugar seguro ahora, solo mantengan la calma y quedense aqui hasta que terminemos de revisar todo el valle -decia vibora intentando controlar a los habitantes asustados-

Tigresa:¿vibora que paso allá? -pregunto nuestra felina esperando a que su amiga reptil contestara-

Vibora:fuegos artificiales tigresa, de alguna manera parece que se encendieron y varias casas resultaron incendiadas cuando cayeron en ellas, pero nadie sabe quien fue el responsable o como paso todo -dijo vibora estando algo preocupada-

Tigresa:estas ya son demasiadas coincidencias en un dia como para tratarse de un simple accidente -decia tigresa mirando todo a su alrededor buscando algo... o mejor dicho a alguien en especifico-

Vibora:¿por que dices eso tigresa? -pregunto la serpiente estando algo confundida-

Tigresa:te lo contare despues una vez que llegue el resto del equipo, pero primero dime...¿donde esta po? -pregunto la felina estando muy preocupada por su querido panda-

Vibora:pues...digamos que...po sugirió que nos separáramos para cubrir mas terreno y asi ayudar a mas habitantes -dijo vibora con una expresión de preocupación por su querido amigo-

Tigresa:¡¿DEJASTE SOLO A PO EN MEDIO DE TODO ESTO?! -pregunto tigresa estando un poco en shock y sorprendida ante el hecho de que su guerrero dragon podia resultar herido o algo peor estando solo en el incendio-

Vibora:yo...si...pero tranquila tigresa estoy segura que po... -es todo lo que alcanzo decirle a su querida amiga felina ya que ella se había ido corriendo a cuatro patas rapidamente buscando al amor de su vida-

Mono:¿a donde piensa ir tigresa? -pregunto el primate estando mas confundido todavia-

Sr ping:supongo que fue a buscar a mi hijo, y por lo que veo...ella tambien siente lo mismo que po siente por ella.. -dijo el señor ping con una pequeña sonrisa en su pico-

Vibora:veo que tambien se dio cuenta sr ping -dijo vibora estando algo preocupada pero con una sonrisa-

Sr ping:hace mucho tiempo que lo sabia maestra vibora, solo sigo esperando a que po se pueda dar cuenta de lo que esta sintiendo -dijo nuestro ganso mientras pensaba en su querido hijo con algo de preocupación por lo que le llegara a pasar-

Mono:¿me pueden decir de lo que estan hablando? -pregunto mono con algo de curiosidad-

Vibora:nada que te incumba mono, por ahora ayudame a tranquilizar a los habitantes del pueblo que siguen asustados -dijo vibora reptando hacia ellos e intentando tranquilizarlos-

Mono:"rayos ya nadie me cuenta nada...supongo que por ahora sera mejor hacer lo que pide vibora, solo espero que despues tigresa nos cuente del porque tiene sospechas de todo esto" -pensaba nuestro primate mientras seguía su querida amiga reptil hacia los habitantes del pueblo que estaban aterrados-

 **área afectada del valle de la paz:**

Mientras con nuestro plumífero maestro del estilo grulla...

Grulla:parece que no hay nada mas quemándose por los alredores, entonces supongo que tendre que volver con el resto de los cinco y... -es todo lo que pudo decir al ver a una felina rayada corriendo a cuatro patas-

Tigresa:¡GRULLA BAJA AHORA MISMO! -grito la felina como una orden hacia su compañero emplumado-

Al escuchar eso, nuestra ave del kung fu bajo en picada hacia su compañera de pelaje rayado y unas preguntas salieron de su pico al instante para ella-

Grulla:¿tigresa que pasa? ¿ocurre algo malo? -preguntaba grulla estando algo preocupado-

Tigresa:¡¿grulla has visto a po por aqui?! -pregunto tigresa rapidamente y esperando la contestacion del plumifero-

Grulla:pues...la ultima vez que lo vi estaba con vibora y mantis antes de que nos separáramos para apagar el fuego de las casas y controlar el incendio -dijo grulla tranquilamente y estando algo confundido del porque la felina se veia muy asustada-

Tigresa:demonios...tengo que seguir buscando -dijo tigresa corriendo rapidamente en busca de su querido panda-

Grulla:ok...eso fue algo inusual, tigresa ni pudo contestar mis preguntas... supongo que sera mejor que me reúna con el resto del equipo con todo esto ya en orden -habia dicho grulla estando algo confundido por la extraña actitud de su amiga felina y rápidamente preparándose para volver a volar en busca del resto de su equipo-

Mientras tigresa seguía buscando desesperadamente a nuestro bárbaro guerrero dragón...una pregunta salió rapidamente de la mente de la felina rayada.

Tigresa:"¿porque no aparece? sera posible que...¿po este lastimado y no pueda moverse?...¡NO!...tengo que seguir buscando, no me resignare tan fácil" -decia tigresa en su mente buscando por todo lados del valle-

Cuando nuestra maestro del estilo tigre seguia en su busqueda de nuestro guerrero dragón, pudo ver después a lo lejos una pequeña familia de cabras siendo acompañada por un oso de blanco y negro... y por como se veia ese oso...se podia notar que era su querido panda.

Po:muy bien señora, pequeños... solo sigan por este camino y llegaran hasta el restaurante de mi padre donde todos están sanos y salvos seguramente, mientras yo seguire buscando por los alrededores alguien mas que necesite mi ayuda -dijo po con una pequeña sonrisa-

Cabra:muchas gracias nuevamente guerrero dragón, ojala puediera agradecerle de algun modo -dijo la cabra estando muy feliz con sus pequeños-

Po:no tiene que agradecer nada señora, es trabajo del bárbaro guerrero dragón ayudar a todos y a china si necesitan su ayuda -dijo nuestro panda siendo algo infantil y con una cara que mostraba mucha alegria-

Cabra:guerrero dragón, quisiera darle esto igualmente por rescatar a mi familia, es lo menos que puedo darle de todo corazón por salvar a mis niños -dijo la cabra sacando de uno de sus mangas una pulsera de oro con una pequeña incrustación de jade en el medio de ella como adorno decorativo-

Po:yo...no puedo aceptarlo señora, no seria apropiado de mi parte hacerlo -dijo po intentando no aceptar el obsequio ya que el solo queria que nadie resultara herido ante todo lo ocurrido-

Cabra:se lo pido por favor guerrero dragón, es tan solo un pequeño gesto de mi parte por habernos ayudado -dijo la cabra poniendo entre las manos de nuestro panda la pulsera que ella tenia-

Po:pero... -es todo lo que pudo decir antes de que la cabra hablara primero-

Cabra:solo es un pequeño regalo, mi familia no le hace falta el dinero, siempre fue adinerada y esta pulsera es algo que se le da a las personas cuando se le tiene un aprecio muy especial en su interior, la estuve guardando para el momento de dársela a alguien especial...y llego usted afortunadamente, quizás un día de estos...usted pueda dársela a alguien que le tenga mucho cariño en su corazón también -dijo la cabra con una sonrisa y cerrando las manos de nuestro panda con la pulsera en ellas-

Po:yo...se lo agradezco señora, acepto su regalo si es lo que desea -dijo nuestro panda aceptando la pulsera y guardandola despues en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón-

Cabra:nuevamente gracias guerrero dragón...por todo...ahora niños, es hora de ponerse a salvo como dijo el señor, pero primero despidanse amablemente -dijo la madre firmemente pero a la vez siendo cariñosa-

Cabritas:gracias por salvarnos -dijeron los pequeños tiernamente y dandole un fuerte abrazo a nuestro maestro de kung fu de blanco y negro-

Po:no hay de que pequeños, ahora vayan con su madre que los esta esperando -dijo po con una sonrisa mientras veia como los niños volvian con su mama y se alejaban poco a poco hacia donde estaba el resto de los habitantes-

Cuando nuestro guerrero dragón vio que ya estaba solo un pensamiento salió de el rapidamente.

Po:"me alegro que todo haya salido bien, aunque nunca espere recibir algo a cambio por ayudar...pero bueno...creo que sera mejor que siga con..." -es todo lo que alcanzo a pensar nuestro panda al ser recibido por un fuerte abrazo sorpresivo de parte de nuestra felina rayada del kung fu-

Tigresa:me alegra verte sano y salvo po -dijo tigresa estando algo ruborizada por el abrazo repentino que le estaba dando a su panda, pero ella despues de todo lo que habia estado imaginando sobre de que le hubiera podido pasar a su po estando solo, tanto su mente como su cuerpo no quisieron hacer otra cosa mas que darle esa hermosa muestra de cariño al verlo perfectamente bien-

Po:¿ti...tigresa? pe...pero...¿que haces aqui? pensé que estabas con mi papa y mono -decía nuestro panda estando muy ruborizado y nervioso por el abrazo que le estaba dando su querida amiga felina-

Tigresa:si tu estarás conmigo cuando te necesite...yo también lo estaré para ti -dijo tigresa firmemente mientras seguia abrazando a su querido panda-

Con escuchar eso, nuestro guerrero dragón se ruborizo al instante y una pequeña sensacion de calidez empezaba a sentir desde su pecho, era una sensación que nunca sentía por nadie mas que con tigresa, haciendo que nuestro panda también sorpresivamente abrazara a su querida amiga sin dudarlo.

Po:gracias...tigresa -dijo po en un leve susurro mientras los dos seguian abrazados mutuamente sin importarle nada mas-

Cuando los dos se separaron del abrazo nuestra felina rayada fue la primera en hablar.

Tigresa:po tu...¿te encuentras bien verdad? ¿no te paso nada? -preguntaba tigresa en un pequeño tono de preocupacion.

Po:me siento mas que bárbaro tigresa -dijo nuestro guerrero dragón con una gran sonrisa-

Tigresa:po...esa cabra con esos niños... ¿quienes eran? -pregunto tigresa con un poco de curiosidad-

Po:oh cierto, veras cuando todo esto del incendio pasaba ella fue corriendo a pedirme ayuda por sus hijos que seguian atrapados en su antigua casa, asi que sin dudarlo le pedi que me guiara a donde estaban ellos para rescatarlos, por suerte pude hacerlo a tiempo y ahora van a donde esta mi papa para ponerse a salvo junto con los demas -dijo nuestro panda tranquilamente-

Con escuchar eso tigresa se tenso un poco y un pequeño sentimiento de miedo empezaba a salir del fondo de su corazon, ya que al pensar en la posibilidad de que su panda pudiera haber terminado gravemente herido ante tal situación... era algo de lo que jamás quisiera ella ver en su vida.

Tigresa:po debiste habernos pedido ayuda ante tal cosa, ya sabes que no quisiera verte lastimado o algo peor por ser muy apurado en tus acciones -dijo tigresa en tono serio pero a la vez estando muy preocupada si hubiese sido ese el caso-

Po:yo...se que debi hacerlo...pero esa familia necesitaba mi ayuda y no habia tiempo para llamarlos, aun si...perdón por preocuparte tigresa -dijo po estando bajando un poco la cabeza-

Tigresa:esta bien po, tu eres asi despues de todo, siempre pensando en los demás -dijo nuestra felina rayada con una sonrisa mientras miraba con ojos soñadores a su posible futura pareja-

Po:entonces... ¿sabes algo del resto de los cinco tigresa? estoy un poco preocupado por como estan mantis, vibora, grulla y mono -dijo el guerrero dragón esperando la respuesta de su querida amiga-

Tigresa:ellos estan bien po, ahora mismo estan en el restaurante de tu padre a excepción de grulla que lo vi hace poco volando cerca de aqui, pero creo que el ira allí cuando termine de revisar seguramente la zona del valle afectada -dijo tigresa mientras nuestro panda sonreia alegremente-

Po:que bárbaro, entonces todos estan bien, me alegra mucho escuchar eso tigresa -dijo po con una gran sonrisa en su ronstro-

Tigresa:po...necesito que vengas conmigo, hay algo que tengo que decirte y al resto de los cinco sobre esta situación bastante extraña que acaba de pasar -dijo nuestra felina volviendo a su tono serio-

Po:¿que es tigresa? -pregunto nuestro panda con algo de curiosidad-

Tigresa:te lo contare cuando volvamos al palacio de jade junto con los cinco, por ahora solo sigueme po -dijo tigresa tomando la pata de nuestro panda y provocando que el se ruborizara un poco al sentir el mínimo contacto con la de ella-

 **Pueblo de china:**

Mientras en una pequeña casa alejada del valle de la paz, cuatro conejitos empezaban a preocuparse por su querida maestra...

Jong:me preocupa mucho la señorita luna hermanitos, ¿creen que ella se vaya a recuperar? -pregunto jong pensando en su querida maestra-

Shing:estoy segura que si jong, ella demostró ser tan bárbara y fuerte como el guerrero dragón -decia la pequeña conejita en forma optimista-

Nuo:pero ella recibió un fuerte daño según la docotora -dijo nuo dudando de que su querida maestra estuviera tan bien como decia su hermanita shing-

Zhin:nuo no seas tan pesimista, estoy seguro que la señorita luna se recuperara pronto, solo hay que tener esperanza -decia el pequeño conejito estando un poco enojado por el pesimismo de su hermanito-

Jong:mejor iré a su habitación a preguntarle si necesita algo -dijo el conejito dirigiendose a la puerta en la habitación donde estaba su maestra-

Cuando jong toco varias veces y nuestra felina moteada no respondía... el pequeño no tuvo otra opción mas que abrir la puerta para verificar si todo estaba bien.

Jong:señorita luna...¿puedo pasar?... es que no respondía cuando tocaba la puerta y... - es todo lo que pudo decir el pequeño al ver que no habia nadie en el cuarto mas que unas pocas vendas tiradas en la cama-

Nuo:jong... ¿que pasa hermanito?...¿esta bien la señorita luna? -preguntaba nuo al ver que su hermano estaba casi como en un estado de shock-

Jong:la señorita luna...no esta...¡ella no esta! -decia jong estando muy preocupado por el bienestar de su querida maestra-

Zhin:¡¿que?! ¿pero a donde podria ir? -preguntaba zhin estando muy sorprendido al ver que su maestra no estaba en la habitación-

Jong:¡tampoco estan sus cosas! -había dicho el pequeño conejito estando cada vez mas asustado y confundido-

Shing:miren chicos en la cama de la señorita luna...hay una carta -decia la pequeña shing apuntando con su dedo-

Cuando los pequeños tomaron la carta y empezaron a leerla, sus ojos al instante empezaron a inundarse de lagrimar de tristeza al saber ahora porque su querida maestra no estaba.

 **Carta:**

Pequeños me duele escribir esto con todo mi corazón, pero no tengo mas opción que alejarme de ustedes por su bienestar. cuando los conocí por primera vez...sentí un hermoso sentimiento de felicidad que jamás habia experimentado en toda mi vida, yo...por primera vez supe lo que era tener una familia estando cerca de ustedes. pero ese conejo atrevido seguramente seguira buscandome junto con su compañero y no puedo arriesgarme a que corran un gran peligro estando conmigo. es por eso que e decidido irme sin decir nada, ya que para mi despedirme personalmente de todos ustedes seria un dolor demasiado grande que no creo que pudiese soportar.

Jong, nuo, shing y zhin...los quiero mucho mis pequeños, no me busquen y no traten de encontrarme, es lo mejor para ustedes dulzuras, nunca los olvidare, en serio gracias por todo.

con cariño luna.

 **Fin de la carta.**

Cuando los pequeños hermanitos terminaron de leer la carta, una sensación de tristeza empezó a brotar desde sus corazones, haciendo que despues uno de ellos dijera unas palabras en un leve susurro.

Jong:señorita luna...la voy a extrañar -decia el pequeño jong mientras seguia llorando al pensar que quizas ya no volveria a ver a su querida maestra-

 **Bosque de bambu:**

Mientras con nuestra felina moteada que se alejaba mas y mas de la ubicación de sus pequeños alumnos, unas palabras al instante salieron de ella con unas pequeñas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas al voltear por ultima vez hacia el pueblo donde vivian los pequeños conejitos.

Luna:adiós mis pequeños -había dicho luna al terminar de ver el pueblo por el horizonte y seguir por su camino firmemente en su decisión de alejarse de sus alumnos por el bien de ellos.

 **Fin del capitulo 24**

 **Bueno pude terminar este capitulo. sinceramente la historia me esta gustando mucho escribirla hasta ahora, pero me esta costando actualizarla tan rapido ya que poco a poco pierdo las ganas de hacerlo. pero bueno... quizas deba ser mas lento en esto de actualizar mi trama...ya veré que hago...mientras pueden comentar si les gusto este capitulo o no, sin mas que decir...nos vemos despues :)**


	25. Capitulo 25:dudas con sospechas

**¡Hola a todos! aqui empieza otro capitulo de la trama de nuestro bárbaro guerrero dragón, asi que sin perder mas tiempo, empecemos con la historia en 3...2...1... ¡YA!**

 **Capitulo 25:dudas con sospechas**

 **Restaurante del señor ping:**

Mientras vibora y mono tranquilizaban a los habitantes que seguían asustados por lo que había ocurrido en la parte sur del valle... un pequeño insecto maestro del kung fu había llegado para reunirse con ellos y ver como estaba la situación.

Mantis:veo que mis suposiciones eran ciertas...los habitantes del valle si se reunieron aqui como habia predicho -dijo mantis dirigiéndose rapidamente a donde estaban sus compañeros-

Vibora:tranquila señora, aqui estaremos seguros hasta que termine todo esto, no hay porque alarmarse -decia vibora intentando calmar a una coneja que estaba muy aterrada con su pequeño hijo en sus brazos-

Mantis:¡chicos que bueno que los encontré! -dijo mantis saltando al hombro de su amigo primate-

Mono:mantis que suerte que hayas venido, ahora que estas aqui...¿podrias decirnos como esta la situación en el valle? -pregunto mono con un poco de curiosidad-

Mantis:bueno...grulla y yo hemos podido apagar el fuego rapidamente en la parte afectada del pueblo, pero no hemos encontrando indicios de como paso todo esto -dijo el pequeño insecto en tono serio-

Mono:¿entonces ahora donde esta grulla? -pregunto nuestro primate un poco preocupado por su amigo-

Mantis:el me dijo que se quedaría a dar un ultimo vistazo a todo para cerciorarse de que no hubiese algún habitante que necesite su ayuda entre los escombros - dijo mantis estando algo serio mientras veia a todos los aldeanos del valle que estaban esperando respuestas de lo ocurrido-

Coneja:maestra vibora, por favor quisiera que pudieran decirme que fue lo que paso exactamente como para que se produjera tal incendio -pregunto la coneja estando nerviosa por todo lo ocurrido-

Vibora:solo relájese señora, tan solo fueron unos fuegos artificiales que cayeron accidentalmente en algunas casas de los habitantes, ya estamos controlando la situación y no hay nada de que temer -decia nuestra serpiente tratando de hacer que la coneja pudiera respirar tranquilamente-

Mantis:vibora... ¿donde esta po y tigresa? -pregunto el pequeño insecto-

Vibora:tigresa fue a buscar a nuestro panda para asegurarse de que estuviera bien mantis, dijo que despues nos contaria algo de lo que paso aqui exactamente -habia dicho vibora mientras seguia intentando calmar a la pobre coneja-

Mantis:entiendo, entonces sera mejor que... -es todo lo que pudo alcanzar a decir nuestro maestro de kung fu al ver llegar de un gran salto a su maestro estando algo agitado-

Mono:¡¿maestro shifu que hace aquí?! -pregunto mono estando confundido y sorprendido al ver como había llegado el panda rojo-

Shifu:¡¿alumnos están todos bien?! -pregunto shifu rapidamente mientras seguia estando agitado-

Vibora:estamos bien maestro shifu, no es nada que no puedieramos controlar -dijo nuestra reptil mientras estaba algo preocupada por como se veia su maestro-

Shifu:el valle...¡¿que paso con el valle?! ¡¿por que escuchaba gritos de miedo entre los habitantes cuando llegaba aquí?! -preguntaba el panda rojo estando asustado y preocupado ante todo el asunto-

Vibora:maestro shifu tranquilícese, tan solo fue un accidente con fuegos artificiales y ya hemos controlado la situación, ahora solo estamos esperando a tigresa para que nos cuente mas sobre el asunto -dijo vibora mientras shifu abria un poco sus ojos en shock por la noticia-

Shifu:entonces... ¿el valle no esta bajo ataque? ¿nadie esta corriendo peligro en este momento? -preguntaba el panda rojo esperando la respuesta de sus alumnos-

Mantis:¿por que el valle estaria bajo ataque maestro? -pregunto mantis estando algo confundido-

Shifu:no...no es por nada maestro mantis...yo...solo...solo olviden lo que dije -habia dicho shifu intentando no preocuparse por la visión que había tenido hace poco en la gruta del dragón-

Mientras sus alumnos veian como el panda rojo estaba en un estado como de shock y preocupación...una cierta ave, felina y oso llegaban rapidamente para informar sobre la situación.

Grulla:hola chicos, veo que le acerte cuando pense que quizas estarian aqui -dijo grulla bajando en picada al lado de sus compañeros-

Po:jeje veo que el restaurante de mi papa se hizo mas famoso gracias al bárbaro guerrero dragón -decia nuestro panda llegando con su querida amiga felina-

Sr ping:no puedo quejarme po, tus visitas son buenas noticias para el negocio familiar como para mi -decia nuestro ganso con una pequeña sonrisa en el pico-

Vibora:que bueno que se encuentren bien chicos, ¿pueden decirnos como esta la parte afectada del valle? -pregunto vibora con curiosidad-

Grulla:ya revise cada perimetro desde el cielo y ahora puedo decir con mas certeza que ya pudimos extinguirlo el incendio en su totalidad -dijo grulla un poco alegre al ver que ya nadie correria peligro-

Po:eso suena bárbaro grulla, entonces creo que todo volvió a la normalidad -dijo nuestro guerrero dragon tratando de ser optimista ante el asunto-

Tigresa:no exactamente po...creo que hubo algo mas entre todo esto -dijo tigresa estando un poco seria-

Mono:¿porque dices eso tigresa? fue tan solo un accidente, estoy seguro que no volvera a pasar -dijo mono estando tranquilo ahora que todo el peligro ya habia pasado-

Tigresa:les contare todo cuando volvamos al palacio, por ahora sera mejor que les digamos a los habitantes del valle que pueden ya volver ya a sus hogares -decia nuestra felina con varias dudas en su cabeza-

Po:pero...¿que pasara con los hogares afectados por el incendio? esos aldeanos no creo que puedan volver -decia po estando muy preocupado-

Grulla:tranquilo po, mantis y yo pudimos ser lo bastante rápidos para que las casas afectadas por el fuego no recibieran tanto daño, estoy seguro que los habitantes del valle podran seguir viviendo en ellas, aunque...creo que no pudimos en una que vimos hace poco, ya que estaba casi consumida por las llamas -decia nuestro plumífero maestro un poco preocupado por quienes Vivian en ese lugar-

Po:tranquilo grulla, por como dices sobre esa casa...créeme que cuando digo que quienes vivian en ella estan sanos y salvos en su nuevo hogar -decia nuestro panda pensando en la cabra que le habia salvado a sus pequeños hijos-

Mantis:entonces ya que todo esta resuelto...¿les decimos a los aldeanos que pueden volver a sus hogares? -pregunto el pequeño insecto esperando la respuesta de sus compañeros-

Tigresa:por ahora seria lo mejor, hay que tranquilizarlos ya que en estos momentos el pánico no puede apoderarse de todo -decia tigresa siendo muy seria-

Vibora:yo me encargare chicos, despues de todo tuve que tranquilizar a casi a todos en el valle y varios habitantes siguen esperando respuestas de mi parte -dijo nuestra reptil reptando hacia los aldeanos hasta que vio algo que la dejo en un pequeño esta de shock y con una pequeña sonrisa ladina en su rostro-

Po:¿que pasa vibora? ¿porque pones esa cara? -preguntaba po estando algo confundido por la expresión de su amiga-

Vibora:oh nada po es que... creo que deberías fijarte como esta tu pata ahora con la de tigresa -dijo la serpiente con una pequeña risa viendo como su amiga felina y panda seguian tomados de la mano sin darse cuenta-

Al bajar la vista para ver lo que estaba diciendo vibora, tanto po como tigresa se habian dado cuenta al instante de que los dos seguian tomados de las manos todo el tiempo, ocasionando que se sonrojaran al instante y separaran un poco por los nervios que sentían.

Po:yo...creo que ire al palacio chicos, nos vemos allí -dijo po rapidamente y alejándose de la situación incomoda en la que estaba-

Tigresa:creo que hare lo mismo, les explicare todo una vez lleguen -habia dicho tigresa del mismo modo corriendo a cuatro patas hacia el palacio-

Mono:ok...eso fue raro, aunque debo admitir que siempre es divertido ver a po de esa forma tan graciosa jeje -decia mono mientras veia a su amigo correr a toda velocidad las escaleras del palacio de jade-

Mantis:jeje si es cierto mono, pero por ahora sera mejor que vayamos -dijo mantis dando saltos hacia las escaleras-

Mono:¡oye amigo espérame! -habia dicho el primate mientras seguia al pequeño insecto desde lejos-

Grulla:esos dos siempre comportándose tan infantilmente...¿maestro shifu usted piensa que alguna vez maduraran? -pregunto nuestra ave del kung fu esperando la respuesta del panda rojo-

Shifu:"tan solo fue un accidente, tranquilízate shifu...pero aun asi...si el universo fue capaz de mostrarme toda...toda esa horrible visión, quiere decir que algo verdaderamente peligroso estará apunto de amenazar a china por completo" -decia el maestro shifu en su mente sin poder escuchar ni una sola palabra de su emplumado alumno-

Grulla:¿maestro shifu esta usted bien? -pregunto grulla un poco preocupado por como se veia su maestro, ya que parecia que su rostro mostraba una combinación de miedo y pánico-

Shifu:yo...me encuentro bien maestro grulla, ahora volvamos al palacio -habia dicho el panda rojo ignorando todo a su alrededor y con tan solo una visión en su cabeza que lo inundaba con muchas dudas para el futuro-

Grulla:que extraño...jamás lo habia visto de ese modo al maestro shifu, espero que todo este bien...¿tu que piensas vibora? -pregunto nuestra ave esperando la respuesta de su amiga-

Vibora:no lo se grulla, por ahora sera mejor que vayas al palacio a escuchar lo que dirá tigresa, yo me reunire cos ustedes una vez tranquilice al resto de los aldeanos -dijo vibora reptando despues hacia los habitantes del valle para decirles que todo ya estaba bien-

Grulla:de acuerdo vibora, nos vemos despues entonces -habia dicho grulla antes de volar rapidamente hacia donde estaba el resto de su equipo-

 **Palacio de jade:**

Nuevamente en el palacio de jade con nuestro guerrero dragón...

Po:uff, eso si que fue una situación muy incomoda , espero que el resto no lo haya notado como lo hizo vibora -dijo po intentando sacar lo ruborizado de su rostro-

Al transcurrir un par de minutos, nuestra felina rayada llega al palacio junto con un pequeño insecto y primate.

Mantis:vaya po si que eres rápido, veo que mi entrenamiento contigo dio mas frutos de lo que imagine jeje -dijo mantis estando un poco orgulloso de su ex alumno-

Mono:si amigo, quizas hasta ya sea mas rapido que tu jeje - habia dicho mono mientras reia un poco para provocar a su pequeño amigo-

Mantis:jaja no esta vez mono, no me molesta que po sea mas rapido que yo, al contrario me siento feliz, ya que es bien sabido que siempre el alumno superara al maestro -dijo mantis haciendo que mono dejara de reir-

Mono:pues...entonces po...¿quiere decir que sera mejor bromitas que yo? -pregunto el primate estando un poco preocupado-

Tigresa:si te refieres al asunto de que po se vuelva mas molesto que tu mono, entonces prefiero que jamás lo sea -dijo tigresa mirando seriamente al primate-

Mono:oh vamos chicos, ¿nadie a disfrutado mis bromas alguna vez? -pregunto mono esperando la respuesta de todos-

Po, tigresa y mantis:¡no! -dijeron al unísono-

Mono:todos son criticos -dijo el primate estando algo ofendido-

Luego al transcurrir unos segundos, tanto grulla como el maestro shifu habian llegado tambien al palacio de jade, pero haciendo que despues una cierta pregunta saliera de tigresa.

Tigresa:¿donde esta vibora? -pregunto la felina un tanto preocupada-

Grulla:dijo que se quedaria a calmar al resto de los habitantes del valle, asi que supongo que volvera después una vez termine de hacerlo -habia dicho grulla tranquilamente-

Tigresa:bien entonces les contare solo a ustedes que es lo que me parecio tan sospechoso la situación que acabamos de pasar -dijo nuestra felina en tono serio-

Shifu:la escuchamos maestra tigresa -dijo nuestro panda rojo con un poco de curiosidad de lo que podria saber su alumna-

Tigresa:bien...antes de que todo, cuando ese bandido ataco el restaurante del padre de po...¿pudieron notar su comportamiento inusual? -pregunto tigresa esperando la contestacion de sus compañeros-

Po:pues...a mi me parecio un bandido comun y cualquiera tigresa, por suerte no pudo robar nada -dijo po estando confundido-

Tigresa:exacto po, cuando el tenia la bolsa de yuanes que habia robado despues simplemente te la dio y decidio atacarnos aun sabiendo que estaba en desventaja numérica frente a nosotros -dijo tigresa resaltando ese pequeño detalle-

Mantis:quizas nos ataco como un intento desesperado tigresa, muchos bandidos lo han hecho anteriormente -dijo mantis estando confundido de la misma forma que po-

Tigresa:los otros bandidos hubiesen intentado escapar con el botín obtenido, el tan solo nos ataco sin importarle nada -dijo nuestra felina tratando de hacer que entendieran la forma sospechosa de actuar del aguila-

grulla:pues... a mi tambien me parecio algo inusual lo que hacia ese ladron chicos, si me preguntan...cuando yo decidí atacarlo antes de que la explosión sucediera, el en vez de escapar intentando volar lejos...parecia como si se preparara para defenderse de mi -dijo grulla resaltando otro detalle sospechoso-

Po:puede que no tuviera otra opción grulla, de por si eres el mas rápido en vuelo y no creo que tuviese posibilidades de escapar de ti -dijo nuestro guerrero dragon con una pequeña sonrisa-

Grulla:gracias po, pero sigo pensando que algo anda mal en todo esto -dijo grulla estando un poco mas serio-

Tigresa:otro cosa que quiero resaltar de todo esto es la explosión que acabas de mencionar grulla, se supone que nadie sabe como paso todo el asunto de los fuegos artificiales, pero incluso si hubiese sido un accidente la situación no habría terminado tan mal como para afectar de esa forma al valle -decia tigresa estando mas seria todavía-

Shifu:¿que quiere decir maestra tigresa? -pregunto shifu esperando su respuesta-

Tigresa:pues ya son demasiadas coincidencias en todo esto maestro, la explosión se supone que fue un accidente pero yo no creo que fuese asi, la posibilidad de que tantos fuegos artificiales cayeran en los hogares de los aldeanos era casi nula, pero peculiarmente asi fue como paso -dijo nuestra felina-

Mantia:bueno quizas algun niño descuidadamente encendió uno y provoco que todos se encendieran despues a la vez -decia mantis pensando en esa posibilidad-

Tigresa:no lo creo mantis, todo los fuegos artificiales tendrían que estar apuntando en las casas como para provocar el incendio, ademas de que nuestro bandido escapo sospechosamente sin su botín cuando todo pasaba -dijo tigresa resaltando ese detalle-

Po:entonces...¿que piensas que fue todo esto tigresa? -pregunto nuestro panda con mucha curiosidad-

Tigresa:por como veo las cosas po...parecía como que esa águila intentaba distraernos de algo mas -dijo nuestra felina mientras que el resto de los machos seguian estando un poco confundidos ante todo-

Mono:¿distraernos? creo que estas exagerando las cosas tigresa, somos los cinco furiosos, no hay forma de que esa ave pudiese estar tramando algo estando nosotros aqui para defender siempre al valle -decia nuestro primate intentando calmar a sus compañeros que parecian algo preocupados ante todo el asunto-

Mantis:supongo que por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con mono, no creo que volvamos a ver a ese bandido otra vez, el asunto de los fuegos artificiales ya se resolvió y nadie salió herido o perjudicado tigresa, ahora solo hay que concentrarnos nuevamente en el entrenamiento para tratar de ser mejores, al igual que po... el sigue entrenando con vibora para perfeccionar su estilo -dijo mantis tratando de dejar a un lado las sospechas que tenia su compañera felina sobre el asunto del incendio-

Shifu:por ahora seria lo mejor alumnos, regresen al salón de entrenamiento de inmediato, quiero que todo ustedes mejoren sus estilos de kung fu por el bien de todos... y de china -dijo nuestro panda rojo estando muy serio ante todo lo que habia visto con su visión-

Po¿:maestro porque dice eso? no a habido amenazas graves desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿no podria darnos un pequeño descanso de todo el entranamiento diario que hemos hecho? -pregunto nuestro panda casi como en tono de suplica-

Shifu:panda veo que todavia no eres capaz de tomarte las cosas en serio cuando digo que es necesario que entrenen diariamente para mejorar sus estilos de kung fu, no tienes una idea de los peligros graves que podrian ocurrir si uno se descuida por un momento ante todo -dijo shifu estando algo enojado con su alumno-

Po:pero maestro...¿a que peligros se refiere usted exactamente? -pregunto nuestro guerrero dragon estando algo confundido por la extraña actitud seria del panda rojo-

Shifu:¡SOLO VAYAN A ENTRENAR DE INMEDIATO! -grito shifu estando algo furioso y dejando a sus alumnos en un pequeño estado de shock por como habia contestado-

Mono:yo...creo que me hire a entrenar chicos, nos vemos allí -habia dicho mono corriendo rapidamente al salón-

Mantis:¡te sigo mono esperame! -dijo rapidamente mantis saltando hacia el hombro de su amigo primate-

Grulla:creo que...hire con ellos maestro, nos vemos despues -dijo grulla volando rapidamente hacia el salón-

Po:¿maestro que le pasa? nunca lo habia visto de esa forma, incluso parece como si... -es todo lo que pudo decir nestro panda al ver como su maestro lo miraba seriamente-

Shifu:¿como si tuviera que panda? -pregunto shifu seriamente esperando a que contestara su alumno-

Po:pues...como si tuviera miedo -dijo po esperando a no ser castigado por decir esas palabras-

Shifu:maestro po le sugiero que no se preocupe por mi y se concentre nuevamente en el entrenamiento con la maestra vibora -dijo nuestro panda rojo casi en tono frio mientras miraba a su alumno que parecia algo sorprendio por esa contestación-

Po:pero maestro...

Shifu:concentrate en entrenar bien duro po...por el bien de todos -dijo shifu como ultima frase antes de retirarse con una cara que mostraba mucha preocupación y tristeza al pensar cada vez mas en lo que podria pasar si sus alumnos no se preparaban mejor para la posible situación espantosa que se avecinaba-

Po:ok...eso fue extraño, nunca lo habia visto asi al maestro shifu tigresa -dijo po estando algo preocupado por su maestro-

Tigresa:tampoco yo po, es como si supiera algo que nosotros no -dijo tigresa estando algo pensativa sobre todo lo ocurrido-

Po:bueno...creo que sera mejor que espere a vibora para que venga y pueda seguir entrenando en su estilo, de por si gracias a ella ahora se bailar con un listón -dijo po en un pequeño estado de shock y tapando su boca rapidamente al escuchar lo que habia dicho frente a su querida amiga felina-

Tigresa:po...¿vibora te entreno haciendote bailar con uno de sus listones? -pregunto nuestra felina estando algo sorprendida-

Po:yo...jeje...pues...digamos que si -dijo nuestro guerrero dragón estando algo ruborizado al tener que decir eso-

Tigresa:po no tienes que sentirte avergonzando al hacer eso, vibora a demostrado muchas veces ser muy buena en su kung fu como para no saber que hacer para entrenarte -dijo tigresa en un pequeño tono cariñoso hacia su panda-

Po:si lo se tigresa, es solo que...no quiero ni imaginar que diran los chicos si me ven haciendo eso con un listón rosa, seguramente no pararían de reirse de mi -dijo po estando preocupado a que pudiese pasar eso-

Tigresa:para eso estoy yo po, créeme que no se animaran a decirte nada si estas conmigo -dijo nuestra felina con una pequeña sonrisa-

Po:yo...en serio te lo agradezco tigresa, si que eres una muy buena amiga -dijo nuestro guerrero dragon dandole un abrazo sorpresivo a tigresa-

Tigresa:siempre estaré para ti po -dijo nuestra felina rayada devolviéndole el abrazo a nuestro panda-

Despues de estar un largo tiempo abrazados nuestra feliz pareja, po fue el primero en separarse del abrazo para después decir unas palabras.

Po:creo que sera mejor que vuelva al patio del salón tigresa, vibora seguramente volvera dentro de poco y no puedo hacerla esperar, despues de todo...es mi nueva maestra jeje -decia po volviendo a su tono infantil y juguetón de siempre-

Tigresa:me parece buena idea guerrero dragón, entonces creo que tambien ire al salón de entrenamiento, el maestro shifu no creo que le agrade la idea que no entrenemos el dia de hoy -dijo tigresa recondando el comportamiento inusual del panda rojo-

Po:estoy seguro que el maestro volvera a la normalidad en unos dias tigresa, quizas estaba un poco alterado por todo lo que ocurrio hoy -decia po intentando animar a su querida amiga-

Tigresa:espero que asi sea po, ojala mis sospechas del dia de hoy no sean ciertas -dijo nuestra felina rayada estando algo preocupada-

Po:tranquila ya sabes que el bárbaro guerrero dragon siempre estara ahi para ti, es una promesa tigresa -dijo nuestro panda estando un poco ruborizado por sus palabras-

Tigresa:gracias po, en serio agradezco poder ser tu...tu amiga -dijo nuestra felina estando ruborizada-

Po:no hay de que tigresa, asi que...bueno...creo que mejor me voy al patio, nos vemos despues -dijo nuestro panda corriendo felizmente y emocionado al poder continuar con su entrenamiento con su maestra vibora-

Tigresa:cuidate...mi querido panda -dijo tigresa en un leve susurro mientras daba la vuelta para ir a entrenar con el resto de los cinco en el salón-

 **Restaurante del señor ping:**

Luego de que nuestra maestra del estilo vibora tranquilizara a los aldeanos que seguían asustados por el incencio repentino que se habia formado, un ganso decidió hablar con ella.

Vibora:ok...ahora que la situación ya esta controlada aqui...puedo ir al palacio de jade nuevamente a entrenar a po y tratar de hacer que se de cuenta de los sentimientos que esta teniendo por tigresa -dijo vibora preparandose para volver al palacio rapidamente-

Sr ping:¡maestra vibora espere! -dijo el señor ping rapidamente antes de que nuestra reptil se fuera reptando al palacio-

Vibora:¿que ocurre señor ping? -pregunto vibora-

Sr ping:bueno como ya sabe, mi hijo desde hace mucho a estado sintiendo fuertes sentimientos por la maestra tigresa y por lo que e visto el dia de hoy...parece que ella siente lo mismo...¿no es verdad? -pregunto el ganso esperando la respuesta de nuestra maestra vibora-

Vibora:asi es señor ping, tigresa esta enamorada de po, pero el problema es que nuestro panda todavia no tiene una idea concreta de lo que esta sintiendo por ella, parece que lo esta confundiendo con amistad sin saber que es en realidad amor lo que esta comenzando a demostrar su corazón -dijo vibora estando un poco frustrada por la ingenuidad que tenia su querido amigo de blanco y negro-

Sr ping:bueno...quizas pueda ayudarla -dijo el señor ping con una pequeña sonrisa-

Vibora:¿ayudarme? ¿pero como piensa hacerlo? -preguntaba vibora un poco sorprendida y confundida-

Sr ping:maestra vibora, ya deberia saber que lo mas importante en mi vida es mi hijo y su felicidad, se que po puede ser un poco ingenuo ante todo y todos, pero eso no quiere decir que en el amor tenga que ser asi -dijo nuestro ganso alegremente-

Vibora:señor ping...¿usted tiene algo en mente? -pregunto vibora con un poco de curiosidad-

Sr ping:digamos que si maestra vibora, solo deme hasta mañana y quizás pueda hacer que los dos finalmente puedan estar juntos -dijo nuestro ganso con un plan ya en mente-

Vibora:yo...espero que pueda señor ping, ahora si me disculpa tengo que entrenar a su hijo, nos vemos -dijo vibora reptando rapidamente hacia el palacio de jade-

 **Bosque de bambu:**

De vuelta con nuestra felina moteada estando muy triste...

Luna:soy una tonta, debí haber sabido que volvería a estar sola como siempre, debí haber sabido que tarde o temprano algo así podría pasarme -dijo nuestra leopardo de las nieves mientras trataba de no llorar mas por el dolor que sentia su corazón-

Al pasar varios minutos nuestra felina se detubo en seco y empezó a pensar en varias cosas.

Luna:"ahora...¿que se supone que haga? no puedo volver con mis pequeños y ya no tengo a donde ir, en serio pense que por una unica vez en la vida las cosas realmente podrían cambiarme para bien" -pensaba luna mientras algunas pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus hermosos ojos de jade-

Con recordar rapidamente los motivos por los que tuvo que irse del pueblo, un pequeño gruñido salio de ella estando cada vez mas furiosa.

Luna:"¡todo es por culpa ese tonto conejo atrevido! si tan solo...si tan solo fuera mas fuerte yo...quizás...no hubiese tenido la necesidad de alejarme de ellos para protegerlos" -decia nuestra felina en su mente con mucha frustración en su cabeza al darse cuenta de que ahora estaba como antes de conocer a los conejitos...completamente sola-

Al pasar unos segundos nuestra leopardo empezo a llorar mas fuerte al recordar los buenos momentos que habia pasado con sus pequeños estando realmente feliz, ya que por primera vez ella habia experimentado al menos por un corto tiempo lo que era ser querida por alguien mas.

Luna:"por favor...necesito ayuda...necesito alguien que me ayude a ser mas fuerte...necesito a... -es todo lo que pudo decir luna al recordar algo que siempre mencionaban sus pequeños alumnos-

Luna:el guerrero dragón...el puede ayudarme...el puede entrenarme e incluso podría atrapar a esos tontos maestros de kung fu que intentan capturarme, de esa forma...puede que pueda volver con mis niños -decia nuestra felina moteada en un pequeño estado de shock al recordar repentinamente todo de lo que habian hablado sus queridos alumnos sobre su mayor héroe-

Con cada detalle que había escuchado de sus pequeños alumnos hace varios dias sobre nuestro panda, ella inmediatamente empezó a mostrar una mirada seria y determinada.

Luna:muy bien...creo que es hora de que le haga una pequeña visita al valle de la paz...shing una vez dijo que podia llegar en dos dias si iba yendo directamente al norte, entonces tendre que ser rápida, no puedo perder mas tiempo lamentándome -dijo nuestra leopardo secándose sus lagrimas y yendo con determinación al lugar donde estaba segun sus alumnos...el mas bárbaro guerrero de china-

Con cada paso que daba luna, ella comenzó a imaginar como seria ese tal maestro de kung fu que tanto hablaban sus pequeños, ya que ella nunca pregunto como era específicamente.

Luna:muy bien guerrero dragón...preparate a recibir la visita de la mas increible maestra de kung fu que china haya conocido -dijo nuestra luna mientras apuraba el paso en llegar a su nuevo destino-

 **Fin del capitulo 25**

 **Bueno parece que luna ira al valle de la paz, el señor ping tiene una pequeña idea para que po y tigresa puedan estar juntos y nuestra maestro del estilo vibora todavía tiene que entrenar a su querido amigo panda...¿como resultara todo? supongo que tendrán que esperar la continuación de la trama jeje, mientras pueden comentar este si quieren y nos vemos en el siguente capitulo :)**

 **Sean pacientes jeje.**


	26. Capitulo 26:invitación

**¡Hola a todos que bueno verlos nuevamente! las cosas parecen ponerse interesante con todo esto que esta pasando en la trama, asi que...¿que les parece si vemos que ocurre en este capitulo? sin mas que decir veamos que pasara en 3...2...1...¡YA!**

 **Capitulo 26:invitación**

 **Palacio de jade:**

Mientras nuestro bárbaro guerrero dragón que estaba en el patio del salón de entrenamiento esperando a su maestra víbora...

Po:víbora ya se esta tardando demasiado en llegar, espero que no le haya pasado nada mientras hablábamos sobre ese bandido misterioso -dijo po estando algo preocupado por su querida amiga reptil-

Despues de pasar unos minuntos, el guerrero dragón podia ver a lo lejos como nuestra serpiente hiba reptando directamente hacia su ubicación, provocando que después nuestro panda pusiera una cara de alegria al saber ahora que su amiga estaba bien-

Po:víbora que bueno que llegaste, pense que algo malo te habia pasado -dijo po mientras que nuestra serpiente llegaba a su lado rápidamente para explicarle lo ocurrido-

Vibora:perdón por retrasarme un poco po, pero no tienes por que preocuparte por mi, por como vez estoy perfectamente bien, solo que calmar a todos los aldeanos del valle fue un poco mas difícil de lo que habia imaginado -dijo víbora con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-

Po:bueno...entonces...¿continuamos con el entrenamiento maestra? -pregunto nuestro panda estando algo emocionado por la contestacion de su amiga-

Vibora:jaja por como veo estas muy emocionado po, asi que que no perdamos mas tiempo y continuemos de inmediato -dijo vibora alegremente-

Po:¡bárbaro! -dijo nuestro guerrero dragón estando muy entusiasmado de poder seguir continuando en aprender otro estilo de kung fu-

Vibora:muy bien po, antes de continuar con la siguente fase del entrenamiento para perfeccionar mi estilo, repasaremos como te mueves con mi listón -dijo vibora devolviendoselo rapidamente a nuestro panda-

Po:¿vibora tengo que volver a bailar? ¿no podemos hacer ahora otra cosa? -pregunto po estando algo ruborizado al tener que volver hacerlo-

Vibora:po en mi estilo es necesario ser ágil y a la vez tener elegancia mientras te mueves, de esa forma no podran saber como atacarte mientras tu los golpeas en los puntos debiles de su cuerpo -dijo nuestra reptil del kung fu estando un poco seria-

Po:pero es que...no se...me siento algo raro al hacerlo vibora, no es que tu estilo no me parezca bárbaro, pero siento que no es lo mio bailar mientras hago kung fu -dijo nuestro guerrero dragón todavia estando algo ruborizado-

Vibora:po cada estilo tiene su truco para domisarse y este es el mío, apreciaría que pudieras hacerlo para que asi podamos continuar con algo que quizas te pueda gustar -dijo vibora picaramente para que nuestro panda se motivara mas en seguir con su entrenamiento-

Po:¿que seria víbora? -pregunto po con curiosidad-

Vibora:bueno... se que mi técnica de auto golpear siempre has querido aprenderla, asi que hagamos un trato...si tu aprendes hoy a moverte con mi listón, te enseñare como atacar de esa forma a tu oponente -dijo vibora con una sonrisa intentando hacer que su alumno aceptara su trato como un empujón para motivarlo mas-

Po:¡genial siempre e querido hacer eso! -dijo po estando muy feliz-

Vibora:muy po, entonces comienza -dijo nuestra serpientene esperando a que su alumno comenzara-

Po:muy bien, espero poder hacerlo como antes -dijo nuestro panda estando algo ruborizado mientras se ponia en posición para bailar-

Al ver como su maestra reptil lo miraba esperando a que bailara, nuestro panda comenzaba a moverse mientras movía el listón que tenia en su pata derecha con la misma fluidez que lo hacian sus mivimientos.

Vibora:¡muy po lo estas haciendo bárbaro! -decia su maestra con una sonrisa muy alegre-

Po:¿en serio vibora? -pregunto nuestro guerrero dragón estando un poco nervioso por como se veia bailando-

Vibora¡:claro po, estas bailando casi tambien como yo! -decia vibora mientras distrutaba la actuación de su querido amigo-

Po:vibora ahora que sabes que bailo casi tan bien como tu...¿cual es la siguiente fase del entrenamiento? -pregunto po esperando la respuesta de su maestra serpiente-

Vibora:bueno...creo que para eso sera mejor que me sigas po, es hora de que perfeccionemos esos movimientos que haces -dijo vibora con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa mientras reptaba hacia al el salón de entrenamiento-

Po:"que extraño...¿porque habrá puesto esa cara cuando le pregunte eso?" -se preguntaba nuestro panda estando algo confundido por como se veia su amiga reptil-

 **salón de entrenamiento:**

Mientras en el salón de entrenamiento con el resto de los cinco furiosos...

Mono:oigan chicos, ¿como piensan que le esta yendo a nuestro panda en el entrenamiento con víbora? -pregunto el primate viendo a sus compañeros-

Mantis:otra mejor pregunta seria... ¿porque el maestro shifu se vio tan alterado esta mañana? -preguntaba mantis saltando al hombro de mono-

Grulla:tambien me hago la misma pregunta mantis, nunca lo habia visto asi al maestro, parecía muy preocupado por algo en particular -dijo grulla acercándose a ellos-

Tigresa:mejor dedíquense a entrenar, no necesitamos preocuparnos por los asuntos del maestro shifu, si hubiese algun peligro en particular el nos avisaría de inmediato, ahora concentrense en volver a su entrenamiento como lo esta haciendo ahora mismo po -dijo tigresa mientras golpeaba a los muñecos de madera con ferocidad-

Grulla:supongo que tigresa tiene razón, el maestro shifu nos diría algo si hubiera algun peligro, entonces...¿como piesan que le estará yendo a po? -pregunto grulla viendo a mono y a mantis-

Mono:jeje supongo que debe estar sufriendo nuestro querido amigo, despues de todo se como puede ser de violenta vibora con esos golpe que me estuvo dando estos dias -dijo mono frotándose un poco la cabeza al recordar todo ese daño que habia recibido de la reptil-

Grulla:mono cada golpe que recibiste anteriorimente estoy seguro de que fueron porque dijiste algo que no debias o por algo que no tenias que hacer -resalto grulla viendo a su compañero primate algo ofendido-

Mono:¡ya les dije que no se porque víbora me golpeaba tan fuerte! -decia mono intentando hacer que sus amigo le creyeran-

Mantis:mono te conozco mejor que nadie y hasta yo estoy seguro que algo debiste haber hecho -dijo mantis intentando hacer que el primate se acordara de algo en particular-

Mono:bueno...lo ultimo que recuerdo es que entre a la habitación de po cuando fui a buscar a víbora y los encontre a los dos como si estuvieran hablando de alguien en especial -dijo mono intentando recordar cada detalle de lo ocurrido-

Al escuchar eso al instante tigresa se ruborizo un poco y dejo de entrenar para acercarse a mono y decirle unas palabras.

Tigresa:mono sugiero que no pierdas mas el tiempo y continues entrenando ahora mismo -dijo tigresa mirando amenazadoramente al primate-

Mono:¿pero tigresa porque tan seria? solo estabamos hablando de que po y vibora hablaban de alguien que... -es todo lo que alcanzo a decir mono al ver que tigresa empezaba a dar pequeños gruñidos de advertencia si terminaba la frase-

Tigresa:mono no lo volvere a repetir...¡vuelve a entrenar! -dijo nuestra felina estando muy seria-

Mono:yo...creo que seguiré tu consejo tigresa -dijo mono corriendo rapidamente a la tortuga de jade-

Tigresa:"no puedo permitir que ese macaco sepa de lo que estuvieron hablando víbora y mi po, estoy segura que esa conversación era de la que me había contado hace unas noches víbora, no dejare que estos entrometidos se metan en asuntos que no los incumbe" -decia tigresa en su mente estando un poco sonrojada al recordar como su querido guerrero dragón la comenzaba a ver como si fuera la mas hermosa-

A los pocos segundos el resto de los cinco furiosos escucharon como la puerta del salón era deslizada, haciendo que al instante vieran como una serpiente reptaba hacia ellos junto con su alumno de blanco y negro estando siguiéndola por detrás.

Vibora:hola chicos, si no les molesta po y yo tenemos que entrenar ahora en el salón de entrenamiento, espero que no les moleste que usemos el circuito -dijo vibora con una pequeña sonrisa-

Tigresa:no hay problema vibora, ¿hay algo en especial que vayan hacer? -pregunto tigresa estando un poco curiosa-

Vibora:bueno...po hará lo que a aprendido aquí -dijo víbora viendo a su alumno que parecia estar en un pequeño estado de shock al escuchar esas palabras-

Po:vibora...¡¿tu quieres que haga que?! -pregunto nuestro guerrero dragón un poco nervioso y ruborizado-

Vibora:esta es la siguiente fase po, para perfeccionar mis movimientos es necesario que te muevas de la misma forma en el circuito completo del salón de entrenamiento, de esa manera estoy segura que podras evitar de forma mas rápida ataques de tu enemigo y podras ver de formas mas fácil sus puntos débiles en el futuro -dijo nuestro maestra del estilo vibora estando un poco seria por como se veia que su alumno no queria hacerlo-

Po:pero...es que...yo... -en ese momento tigresa se acerca a po y le susurra unas palabras a su panda-

Tigresa:solo recuerda lo que hablamos po, estoy aqui para vigilarlos -dijo nuestra felina cariñosamente mientras lo veia con una hermosa sonrisa-

Po:de acuerdo lo hare, gracias tigresa -dijo nuestro panda en un leve susurro, provocando que después las palabras que le había dicho su querdia amiga felina le dieran el impulso necesario que necesitaba para que hiciese lo que queria que hiciera su querida maestra del estilo víbora-

Mantis:jeje esto será interesante -dijo mantis estando algo emocionado por lo que haría su querido amigo panda frente a todos-

Tigresa:si alguien hace o dice algo inapropiado sera mejor que entonces se acostumbren a dormir con los ojos bien abiertos por la noche -dijo tigresa en forma amenazadora mientras veia a los machos en forma seria-

Mantis:oh vamos tigresa, estoy seguro que po hará algo bárbaro como siempre dice -dijo mantis sonando ansioso por ver lo que haria su querido amigo-

Grulla:sera mejor no arriesgarse con tigresa mantis, yo creo que preferiré no verlo y seguir con el entrenamiento -dijo grulla volando hacia los muñecos de madera-

Vibora:muy bien po...¡comienza! -dijo vibora repentinamente haciendo que nuestro panda empezara el circuito del salón con un salto bien alto-

Po:muy bien...¡aquí voy! -dijo el guerrero dragón seriamente mientras sostenia el listón fuertemente y comenzaba a moverse bailando y esquivando todos los obstáculos que se le presentaba-

Mantis:¡en serio me gusta tu forma de moverte po! jajaja -dijo mantis mientras reía fuertemente hasta que tigresa sostuvo al pequeño insecto y le gruño fuertemente-

Tigresa:vuelve a reirte mantis y créeme que terminaras como las muchas veces que deje a mono -dijo nuestra felina estando muy seria y enojada-

Mantis:yo...yo...prometo no reirme mas tigresa...en serio -dijo mantis tapandose su boca con sus tenazas rápidamente-

Tigresa:mas te vale insecto -dijo tigresa soltando al pequeño maestro que se veia un poco nervioso y asustado como para reírse de nuevo de su amigo panda-

Mientras que nuestro guerrero dragón seguia dando pequeños saltos y moviendo su listo junto con su cuerpo con la misma fluidez que una serpiente real...un cierto pequeño insecto se le formaban varias dudas en su cabeza-

Mantis:"no lo entiendo...¿como es que mono no se esta riendo de todo esto? pense que en verdad al menos diría algo sobre como se esta moviendo po" -penso mantis estando un poco sorprendido por como quizas el primate al fin se estaba comportando como un verdadero maestro-

Al voltear la vista nuestro maestro del estilo mantis, pudo ver al instante como su querido amigo primate estaba tapándose su boca con el esfuerzo de no reírse fuertemente de nuestro panda, ya que se veia casi como vibora al bailar y al moverse como ella.

Mono:"vamos mono...no te rías...no te rías...tigresa te va a matar si haces eso..." -decia mono en su mente con unas pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos al tener que soportar la ganas de reir mientras intentaba no estallar-

Con pasar unos segundos nuestro maestro del estilo mono no pudo aguantar mas las ganas como era de esperar y empezó a escucharse sus fuertes gritos de risa mientras golpeaba el suelo estando arrodillado al no poder parar.

Mono:jajaja ¡que bien lo haces po! jajaja -decia mono mientras intentaba no desmayarse de la risa-

Tigresa:veo que mono hoy dormirá mas temprano de lo habitual -dijo tigresa tronándose los nudillos y preparados para darle una paliza al primate por reírse del entrenamiento de su querido panda-

Vibora:¡espera tigresa! -dijo rapidamente nuestra serpiente sosteniendo a la felina del hombro con su cola-

Tigresa:¿que ocurre víbora? -pregunto tigresa estando muy seria y enojada por como el primate seguía riéndose-

Vibora:sobre el castigo que le ibas a dar a mono...déjame eso a mi, creo que ya tengo una idea como para que ese macaco no vuelva a burlarse de mi forma de entrenar a po -dijo vibora con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa-

Tigresa:esta bien víbora, solo espero que puedas de una vez por todas hacer que mono entienda que nadie puede burlarse de mi panda -dijo nuestra felina en tono serio mientras miraba amenazadoramente al primate-

Vibora:tranquila tigresa, estoy segura que con lo que ya tengo en mente mono no se reira por mucho pero mucho tiempo -dijo víbora mientras siseaba al ver a mono tirado en el suelo riéndose mas fuerte-

Al dia siguiente nuestro panda había vuelto al patio del salón de entrenamiento con su querida maestra reptil para seguir con su entrenamiento en dominar su estilo, pero lo raro era que cierto primate tambien estaba con ellos.

 **Patio del salón de entrenamiento:**

Vibora:bien po pongámonos en marcha, ahora que ya puedes moverte con fluidez con mi listón, es hora de que probemos esos movimientos con un oponente para ver si todo dio sus frutos -dijo vibora con una sonrisa muy alegre-

Po:¡bárbaro! entonces...¿quien sera mi oponente? -pregunto po con curiosidad-

Vibora¿porque piensas que traje a mono? el sera tu oponente -dijo vibora mientras miraba seriamente al primate-

Mono:¡¿que?! ¡¿yo?! -preguntaba mono algo soprendido y nervioso a la vez-

Vibora:si mono, tu serás el oponente de po, ya que te resulta muy graciosa mi forma de entrenar...bueno...creo que sera mejor que mires de cerca el resultado de mi entrenamiento para que no tengas dudas de que hice un buen trabajo con nuestro panda -dijo nuestra reptil siseando un poco por el enojo-

Mono:yo...jeje...yo solo estaba bromeando ayer vibora, no es necesario que me conviertas en el muñeco de pelea de po -dijo nuestro primate estando algo asustado-

Vibora:oooh créeme mono, todavia no llegamos a esa parte -dijo vibora mirando amenazadoramente al macaco-

Po:bueno mono, es hora de que comencemos -dijo nuestro guerrero dragón poniéndose en posición de pelea-

Vibora:muy bien po, ahora demuestrale como te mueves -dijo vibora con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa-

Mono:bien...estoy seguro que podre contigo po, la ultima vez pude dejarte noqueado no creo que ahora haya mucha diferencia -dijo mono poniéndose tambien en posición-

Po:ya veremos mono, ahora soy mas bárbaro que antes -decia po sonando muy confiado-

Vibora:¡empiecen! -dijo nuestra serpiente rapidamente provocando que los dos machos se dispusieran a pelear-

Cuando nuestro primate intentaba atacar a po con movimientos rápidos y engañosos para poder después golpearlo en donde queria hacerlo realmente, nuestro panda rápidamente movía su cuerpo en forma muy flexible, cosa que hacia que mono no pudiera conectarle ningún golpe, pero haciendo que po pudiera ver de mejor manera los puntos débiles del cuerpo del macaco, ya que mientras nuestro guerrero dragón se acostumbraba a moverse de la forma que se movia su querida amiga reptil en su entrenamiento, su cuerpo como auto reflejo aprendió a donde golpear de forma mas eficiente los puntos débiles del enemigo.

Po:"¡esto es mas que bárbaro, mono en serio no puede ni siquiera tocarme!" -decia po en su mente mientras esquivaba de forma tranquila los golpes sorpresa que hacia el primate en forma muy ágil-

Mono:demonios po quédate quieto, así jamás podrás derrotarme si solo te la pasas evitando mis ataques -decia mono estando cada vez mas frustrado al ver que no podía conectar ni un solo golpe a su querido amigo-

Vibora:¿que pasa mono? ¿acaso no te agrada que po este bailando y a la vez humillándote en tu estilo de kung fu? -dijo vibora provocando apropósito cada vez mas al macaco para que se enojara-

Mono:¿bailando? pero es que yo no noto que po este... -al segundo nuestro primate podia ver en forma muy sorprendida como po no solo esquivaba de forma rápida sus ataques, sino que también parecía que lo hacia como si estuviera bailando con el listón que usaba ayer en el salón de entrenamiento, cosa que dejo un poco de shock a mono-

víbora:¿eso es todo mono? pense que le darías mas pelea al guerrero dragón por como te reias de mi forma de entrenarlo...pero como veo que ahora no puedes ni tocarlo...no queda otra cosa mas que terminar el combate -dijo vibora con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa-

Po:lo siento mono, creo que esta vez tu fuiste quien subestimo al oponente -dijo po tomando rapidamente la cola del primate e inmovilizándolo despues para golpearlo velozmente en sus estomago y pecho, provocando que cayera derrotado y un poco adolorido por como el panda lo habia golpeado de esa forma tan repentina-

Vibora:¡el ganador es po! -dijo víbora estando muy alegre por como el guerrero dragón habia perfeccionado su forma de moverse-

Po:jajaja ¡eso si que fue bárbaro víbora, en serio gracias por ser mi maestra! -dijo nuestro feliz panda mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a su querida maestra-

Vibora:gracias po pero...¿podrías soltarme?...me esta costando un poco respirar... -decia nuestra reptil del kung fu estando un poco apretada por como po la abrazaba cariñosamente-

Po:yo...jeje lo siento víbora... -dijo el guererro dragón soltándola rapidamente estando un poco apenado por la fuerza de ese abrazo que le había dado-

Mono:demonios...eso si que dolió...¿como unas simples clases de danza hicieron que me duela tanto mi cuerpo? -decia mono tratando de pararse con el dolor que sentia-

Vibora:mi estilo provoco que que estes de esa forma mono...pero no creas que hemos terminado todavía, falta que le enseñe a po la técnica de auto golpear, asi que...¿puedes adivinar quien será su oponente? -pregunto vibora sonriendo en forma traviesa al ver como nuestro primate estaba cada vez mas nervioso y asustado por la posible respuesta que el tendría que dar-

Mono:¿yo? -pregunto mono esperando a que no fuera así-

Vibora:veo que estas volviéndote mas listo macaco, asi que empecemos de una buena... -es todo lo que pudo decir nuestra serpiente al ver que el señor ping habia llegado a la puerta del palacio de jade con una sonrisa grande en su pico-

Sr ping:hola maestra vibora me alegra verla nuevamente -dijo el ganso acercándose a ellos-

Po:¡¿papa que haces aquí?! ¡¿no deberias estar atendiendo el restaurante?! -pregunto po estando un poco sorprendido por como el ganso había llegado de forma sorpresiva-

Sr ping:bueno...solo vine a invitarlos al festival que se hará esta noche hijo -dijo el señor ping alegremente-

Vibora:¿festival? pero...¿porque el valle querría hacer un festival despues de lo ocurrido ayer? -pregunto la serpiente estando algo confundida-

Sr ping:como vera mestra víbora, el pueblo entero ya había planeado esta fiesta desde antes de que el incendio ocurriera, ibamos a celebrar el aniversario de cuando mi hijo salvo a china de ese pavo real llamado shen, pero con todo lo que paso recientemente... los habitantes del valle estuvieron a punto de cancelar la celebración...por suerte pude convencerlos para que pudieran pensarlo dos veces e hicieran la fiesta hoy mismo -dijo el señor ping con una sonrisa bien grande-

Po:eso suena bárbaro papa, pero no se si podamos ir hoy, el maestro shifu esta algo obsesionado recientemente con el entrenamiento y no creo que nos deje salir -dijo po estando un poco triste al querer ir a esa fiesta-

Sr ping:mmm... si no escuche mal ayer hijo...tu maestra ahora mismo es la señorita víbora, ¿no es asi? -pregunto el ganso en tono curioso-

Po:pues...si papa, víbora es mi maestra ¿porque preguntas? -dijo po estando algo confundido-

Sr ping:bueno como necesitas permiso de tu maestro y ella mismo lo es ahora...quizás no sea necesario que le digas a shifu sobre la fiesta mientras que ella te deje -dijo el ganzo dandole una guiño a la serpiente como señal para que aprovechara la oportunidad que habia estado esperando para que nuestro panda y felina pudieran estar juntos-

Vibora:"no puedo creerlo pero...¡el señor ping si que me dio una excelente oportunidad!" -pensaba víbora con una sonrisa bien ladina-

Sr ping:solo piénsalo hijo, ¿Por qué creías que había tantos fuegos artificiales en el valle? todos eran para un espectáculo al final de la celebración del festival -dijo el señor ping en tono de obviedad-

Po:bueno...no se... ¿tu que piensas vibora? ¿me darías permiso de ir? -pregunto el panda casi en tono de suplica-

Vibora:bien...como es cierto que ahora yo soy tu maestra... y veo que casi has perfeccionado mi estilo...creo que te lo has ganado, asi que... si puedes ir po -dijo nuestra reptil picaramente-

Po:¡bárbaro! entonces creo que sera mejor que nos preparemos para ir chicos -dijo nuestro guerrero dragón corriendo al salón para avisarle al resto de su equipo-

Mono:ok...eso no me lo esperaba, aunque sera agradable ir al festival, quizás pueda encontrar algún objeto que comprar para agregar a mi colección de bromas jeje -dijo mono corriendo rapidamente hacia el salón junto con po-

Vibora:me alegra saber que el pueblo no cayo en el panico señor ping, esta fiesta es lo que necesitaba para que po pueda estar con tigresa y que se de cuenta finalmente de lo que esta sintiendo por ella -dijo vibora alegremente-

Sr ping:no hay de que maestra víbora, como dije antes quiero que mi hijo sea feliz y esta fiesta quizás sea el empujón que necesita para que pueda estar a solas con la maestra tigresa y darse cuenta del amor que siente por ella, ahora si me disculpa tengo que volver al restaurante, el negocio de los fideos nunca descansa -dijo el señor ping dando la vuelta y regresando al valle para volver a su negocio-

Con estar sola unos momentos varias ideas se le ocurrieron a nuestra maestra del estilo víbora en su cabeza, haciendo que una pequeña risita saliera de ella después.

Vibora:¡esto es perfecto, tengo que avisarle a tigresa! -dijo nuestra serpiente estando muy emocionada y reptando rapidamente hacia su querida amiga-

 **Fin del capitulo 26**

 **Bueno veo que las cosas se pondrán interesantes, por ahora sera mejor que nuestro guerrero dragón disfrute la fiesta que se celebrara a su nombre, ya que...bueno...sera mejor que no les diga nada mas ya que podría arruinarles la trama jeje...sin mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y comenten si gustan :)**

 **Ahhh cierto se me olvido...les pido un poco de paciencia para el siguiente capitulo ya que quiero hacerlo lo mejor posible y no quiero cometer errores publicandolo rapidamente jeje.**


	27. Capitulo 27:antes del festival

**¡Hola a todos! las cosas se pondrán algo intensas en este capitulo asi que...bueno...¡empecemos sin mas interrupciones en 3...2...1...YA!**

 **Capitulo 27: antes del festival**

 **salón de entrenamiento:**

Cuando nuestro panda llego rapidamente al salón de entrenamiento junto con su amigo primate, ciertas preguntas empezaron a formarse en la mente de los cinco furiosos que estaban en el salón, ya que por como se veia el guerrero dragón...el parecía estar muy emocionado y feliz al mismo tiempo.

Po:¡chicos tengo noticas que les encantara! -dijo nuestro panda estando muy alegre-

Mantis:vaya po, pareces estar mas emocionado de lo habitual, ¿acaso paso algo mientras entrenabas con víbora? -pregunto mantis con curiosidad-

Po:jeje pues... digamos que si mantis, mi papa vino a visitarnos y dijo que el valle entero piensa hacer un festival hoy mismo por el aniversario de cuando salve a china de shen -dijo po con una gran sonrisa esperando la contestación de sus amigos-

Grulla:guau, el valle sufre un incendio... ¿y ya los aldeanos piensan festejar? -preguntaba grulla estando algo sorprendido-

Po:bueno...mi papa dijo que la fiesta ya estaba planeada desde hace tiempo, pero con lo que había ocurrido ayer con el incendio el pueblo entero había pensando en cancelar la celebración en ese momento, por suerte el pudo convencerlos para que lo pensaran mejor y la hicieran hoy mismo -dijo el guerrero dragón estando cada vez mas emocionado por ir-

Mantis:¡eso suena bárbaro po! -dijo mantis estando del mismo modo-

Tigresa:po el maestro shifu no nos permitiría ir...sabes mejor que nadie que el no quiere que perdamos ni un solo minuto en el entrenamiento -dijo tigresa intentando no sonar negativa ante la situación que tenian con su maestro-

Mono:jeje pues digamos que el señor ping sugirió una idea para que nuestro panda pueda ir -comento el primate mientras sonreia picaramente-

Mantis¿que idea seria mono? -pregunto el pequeño insecto-

Mono:bueno, el dijo que... -sin poder terminar la frase llega víbora rapidamente estando algo agitada por la velocidad en la que habia llegado reptando-

Tigresa:¿víbora que pasa? ¿estas bien? -preguntaba la felina estando algo preocupada por su querida amiga-

Vibora:¡tigresa tengo que hablar contigo ahora mismo! -dijo rapidamente nuestra reptil-

Tigresa:víbora todavia estamos en medio de nuestra rutina de entrenamiento, ademas... -es todo lo que pudo decir nuestra felina rayada al ser sujetada de su pata izquierda con la cola de su amiga y ser llevada rapidamente a la puerta del salón-

Vibora:no te preocupes po, continuaremos rapidamente con nuestro entrenamiento, pero primero necesito hablar con tigresa -dijo vibora con una sonrisa ladina-

Po:no hay problema víbora, aqui te espero -dijo nuestro guerrero dragón alegremente-

Vibora: oooh y mono...tu también entrenaras con nosotros, ya que po pudo cumplir su parte del trato en aprender a moverse como lo hago yo...me toca enseñarle el dia de hoy mi tecnica de auto golpear al enemigo como ya te lo habia comentado hace poco -dijo víbora mirando seriamente al primate antes de irse al patio del salón de entrenamiento con su querida amiga rayada-

Mono:rayos, en serio pensé que me libraría de la situación con víbora -dijo mono en tono de fastidio y preocupación-

Po:eso pasa por burlarse de su forma de entrenar y al mismo tiempo de mi, por como has visto...ahora soy mas ágil y flexible al atacar al oponente -decía nuestro panda siendo un poco engreído-

Mantis jeje oye po, ¿puedes contarnos como le diste una paliza a mono mientras peleabas con el en un combate? -pregunto mantis mientras reía un poco-

Mono:oye no me dio una paliza tan grande, solo...me confie al ver como se movía -decia el primate intentando que le creyeran-

Grulla:si como no...cuéntanos lo que paso po -dijo grulla esperando a que hablara su querido amigo panda-

Po:bueno, todo comenzó cuando mono...

Mientras nuestro guerrero dragón detallaba la humillante derrota que le habia dado a su querido amigo, una cierta serpiente y felina estaban hablando afuera del salón...

 **Patio del salón de entrenamiento:**

Tigresa: ¡¿víbora podrías decirme porque me sacaste del salón de esa forma?! -pregunto tigresa estando algo enojada-

Vibora:perdón por ser algo brusca tigresa, pero necesitaba hablar contigo -dijo vibora mientras sonreia de la emoción-

Tigresa:¿que es tan importante como para querer decirme algo ahora mismo víbora? -pregunto nuestra felina estando un poco seria-

Vibora:bueno...es sobre el festival de esta noche tigresa, creo que seria una perfecta oportunidad para que puedas estar con po -dijo nuestra serpiente mientras sonreía picarmente hacia su amiga.

Tigresa:admito que pense en esa posibilidad cuando po vino corriendo hacia nosotros a contarnos sobre el festival hace unos segundos en el salón víbora... y también admito que me encantaría estar a solas con el...pero el maestro shifu no nos lo permitiría, ademas de que no se si te abras enterado de po de que quizas ese bandido que robo ayer el restaurante del señor ping, tal vez tuvo algo que ver también con el incendio que ocurrió ese mismo dia, así que no creo que sea buena idea bajar la guardia en estos momentos para estar con mi panda -dijo tigresa estando un poco seria y a la vez triste al decir esas palabras-

Vibora:debes tomarte las cosas con mas calma tigresa, po ya me había contado lo que sospechabas sobre ese bandido cuando terminamos ayer el entrenamiento del circuito del salón, asi que...no se porque sigues pensando que ese ladrón puede ser una gran amenaza si ya debe estar muy lejos de aquí -dijo vibora esperando la respuesta de la tigresa de bengala-

Tigresa:parte de ser una maestra del kung es estar siempre alerta a todo víbora...incluso a lo improbable -dijo tigresa seriamente-

Vibora:bueno po si piensa ir a la fiesta, despues de todo...necesita permiso de su maestro y ahora mismo yo lo soy, entonces...ya que no estarás allí para vigilarlo...nuestro panda puede que conozca una chica que quizas este interesado en el -dijo nuestra serpiente con una pequeña risita al ver como rapidamente su querida amiga felina abrió sus ojos abruptamente del shock al escuchar esa posibilidad si no estaba ella para vigilar a su hombre-

Tigresa:víbora estoy segura que tu estarias ahí para vigilar la situacion asi que...no tengo mucho de que preocuparme -dijo tigresa obstinadamente-

Vibora:tigresa sera una fiesta...aunque es cierto que si pienso ir para tener un ojo puesto en po...no quiere decir que lo hare durante toda la celebración, asi que tu decides...arriesgarte a perderlo... o quizas al fin tener la posibilidad de hacer que tu panda tambien te ame tanto como tu lo amas -dijo vibora estando un poco seria-

Con escuchar eso tigresa se ruborizo un poco al pensar en la posibilidad de que al final podria estar con po como su pareja al terminar la fiesta, pero un sentimiento de odio y dolor salía de su corazón al imaginar que si en verdad no lo vigilaba... podria perderlo para siempre, asi que al pasar unos segundos nuestra querida felina dio su contestación a su amiga con un pequeño suspiro de derrota.

Tigresa:supongo...que tienes razón víbora, asi que tambien iré a la fiesta, solo espero que el maestro shifu no nos castigue por ir -dijo tigresa estando un poco preocupada por lo que pensaría su maestro de ella-

Vibora:tigresa déjame eso a mi, creo que ya tengo una idea como para que el maestro shifu nos deje ir al festival esta noche, solo tengo que usar bien mis palablas para comunicarme con el -dijo nuestra reptil con una pequeña sonrisa ladina-

Tigresa:solo espero que asi sea víbora, conociendo a po iría al festival con o sin permiso del maestro y no puedo permitirme que mi panda este solo allí... sabiendo las muchas chicas que quizas coquetearían con el solo por tener su titulo de guerrero dragón -dijo nuestra felina rayada soltando un gruñido amenazador quien fuese la hembra que se arriesgaría en tocar o hablarle a su hombre-

Vibora:jaja tranquila tigresa, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, por ahora iré hablar con el maestro shifu sobre la fiesta y despues continuare con el entrenamiento de po, asi que...creo que mejor apuro el paso ya que se nos acaba el tiempo para prepararnos -dijo vibora reptando rapidamente a donde estaba el panda rojo meditando-

Al estar sola nuestra felina rayada empezó a sonreir alegremente al imaginar que quizas este era el dia que habia estado esperando para confesar sus sentimientos ante su querido y amado amigo de blanco y negro, provocando despues que ella se ruborizara un poco al pronunciar una palabras en un pequeño susurro.

Tigresa:quizás este festival...pueda ser nuestra primera cita -dijo tigresa sonriendo mas e imaginando la velada con su guerrero dragón-

 **salón de los héroes:**

Mientras tanto en el salón de los héroes, un panda rojo medita para obtener mas respuestas del posible futuro que se avecinaba...

Shifu:paz interior...paz interior -decia shifu una y otra vez intentando volver a estar en armonía con el universo para poder así seguir viendo mas sobre su visión que había tenido el dia de ayer-

De pronto, nuestra maestra del estivo víbora llega al lado de su maestro para poder hablar con el.

Vibora:maestro siento interrumpir su meditación tan repentinamente, pero necesito preguntarle algo -dijo vibora pensando rapidamente lo que le iba a decir al panda rojo-

Shifu:no hay problema maestra víbora, ¿que necesita preguntarme? -pregunto el maestro shifu estando un poco serio-

Vibora:pues... como vera... los aldeanos planearon hacer hoy un festival al anochecer, quieren hacerlo al honor a po por salvar a china de lord shen y sus cañones, parece ser que con lo que ocurrió ayer con el incendio no planean cancelar la celebración...y bueno...quisiera preguntarle... ¿podriamos ir para vigilar la situación? quizas de esa forma no ocurra otro accidente, ya que podria pasar lo mismo mientras todavía haya fuegos artificiales en la fiesta -dijo víbora hábilmente para que su maestro le creyera esa pequeña mentira y asi poder disfrutar el festival con el resto de sus compañeros-

Shifu:mmmm... el entrenamiento de todos seria pospuesto si los dejara ir pero...parte de ser los cinco furiosos es mantener la paz en el valle como en el resto de china asi que... supongo que pueden ir maestra víbora, solo avísenme si pasa algo inusual mientras hacen guardia en el valle -dijo shifu seriamente y a la vez estando algo preocupado-

Vibora:entendido maestro shifu -dijo nuestra querida reptil yendo rapidamente con una sonrisa bien grande al salón de entrenamiento con el resto de su equipo-

Shifu:debo volver a meditar, necesito saber mas sobre lo que podria ocurrir -habia dicho el panda rojo estando algo asustado mientras intentaba meditar nuevamente en posición de loto-

 **Bosque de bambú:**

De vuelta con una felina rayada en el bosque de bambú acompañada con su compañera serpiente...

Lian:esto es demasiado aburrido...¿en serio tan solo vamos a esperar en las sombras hasta que llegue el maestro? -pregunto lian estando un poco cansada de no hacer nada-

Feng:como dije lian...la misión no esta completa hasta que le demos la piedra de transformación al maestro, no correremos riesgos estando aquí, asi que busca algo que hacer para no aburrirte...o medita para controlar mejor tu flujo de chi como lo hago yo...quizás de esa forma para variar aprendas algo -dijo feng estando un poco arto de las quejas de su compañera felina mientras cerraba sus ojos para volver a concentrarse en su meditación-

Lian:¡juro que un dia de estos feng hare que sientas mucho dolor! -dijo lian amenazadoramente mientras veía el águila oriental meditando tranquilamente-

Feng:te reto lian -dijo el ave seriamente despues de ver a la tigresa de bengala al darse la vuelta-

Ting:¡los dos tranquilos! ¡¿que no pueden comportarse como compañeros?! ¡estamos en el mismo equipo! -decia ting mirando seriamente a los dos-

Lian:¡feng es el que comienza todo! -decia lian mirando al aguila oriental con un gruñido-

Feng:tus quejas son las que comienzan todo lian, aprende a ser un maestro de kung fu como el resto de nosotros -dijo feng mirando a la felina amenazadoramente-

Lian:¡DEJA DE DECIRME COMO DEBO SER! -gritaba lian poniendose en posicion de combate-

Feng:sabes muy bien que no tienes posibilidades contra mi lian -dijo feng poniendose en posicion de pelea tambien-

Ting:¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS! -grito la serpiente dejando a los dos maestros de kung fu un poco en shock por como ella se veia furiosa al verlos discutir-

Feng:ting... yo... -es todo lo que podia decir el águila oriental al ver como su querida compañera reptil lo miraba con mucho enojo-

Ting:feng...lian a demostrado ser tan buena como nosotros en su kung fu, así que no tienes porque decirle esas cosas sabiendo que también fue elegida por el maestro para ser parte del equipo -decía ting seriamente mientras miraba a feng que parecia un poco impactado por como le hablaba-

Feng:yo...lo siento ting -dijo el águila oriental bajando un poco la cabeza-

Ting:y tu lian...se supone que eres una maestra de kung fu, asi que deja de quejarte tanto y trata de ser un poco disciplinada como el resto de nosotros, no hemos venido aquí por vacaciones por si no lo has notado -dijo la serpiente mirando esta vez a su compañera felina que seguia un poco en shock-

Lian:yo...entiendo ting...intentare no quejarme tanto desde ahora -dijo lian bajando un poco sus orejas y cabeza al sentirse un poco avergonzada por su comportamiento-

Ting:bien...ahora quiero que se lleven lo mejor posible hasta que llegue el maestro, no necesitamos pelear entre nosotros sabiendo que tenemos una misión que cumplir -dijo nuestra reptil mirando seriamente a sus compañeros y reptando despues hasta un lugar un poco alejado de ellos para meditar tranquilamente y olvidar las peleas infantiles que siempre hacían entre ellos-

Feng:nunca habia visto de esa forma a ting...veo que de verdad le afecta que discutamos tanto entre nosotros -decia feng mirando a su querida amiga serpiente-

Lian:eso parece...bueno...yo creo que buscare algo que hacer mientras llega el maestro, asi que...nos vemos despues feng -dijo nuestra felina rayada dándose la vuelta y alejándose del águila oriental-

Feng:no te alejes del perímetro lian, acuérdate que no tenemos que llamar la atención -dijo el ave como ultimas palabras antes de volver a meditar profundamente-

A los pocos minutos de alejarse de la ubicación de sus compañeros, lian empezó a sentirse cada vez mas frustrada y aburrida, ya que para ella estar sin poder hacer algo era una situación que no podia soportar tanto su cuerpo como mente.

Lian:ahora...¿que podre hacer?...mmmm...veamos...de verdad lo vi muy hermoso el valle de la paz cuando fuimos a robar la piedra de transformación, pero es una verdadera lastima que ya no sea posible verlo mas de cerca, seria un riesgo demasiado alto si alguien me hubiese visto cuando subí al palacio jade mientras feng atacaba a po y a esos cinco furiosos...mmmm... ojala hubiese alguna forma de verlo sin que alguien se diera cuenta de quien soy en realidad -decia lian saliendo despues de ella un suspiro de frustración-

A los pocos segundos, nuestra felina rayada se le abren sus ojos del shock rapidamente al recordar que tenia en sus patas todavia la piedra de transformación que habia robado en el palacio de jade, haciendo que despues a ella se le empezara a formar una hermosa sonrisa de alegria junto con una idea traviesa que salia de su mente.

Lian:¡si uso la piedra podre ir al valle discretamente! -decia lian estando algo emocionada por la idea de poder conocer todo el lugar-

Despues de pensarlo un poco varias dudas brotaron de su cabeza.

Lian:"feng y ting se preguntarían donde estuve si me ausentara por mucho tiempo...quizás...quizás deba ir cuando sea mas tarde, de esa forma no notaran mi presencia si me ausento solo por un par de horas" -decia lian en su mente mientras intentaba reflexionar si era prudente ir o no para visitar el valle-

Luego de pasar unos minutos pensando en las consecuencias de su arriesgada idea, la felina rayada decide que hacer finalmente.

Lian:de acuerdo...creo que si iré al valle, el peligro de que me descubran es alto pero estoy segura que valdrá la pena...se que esto de arriesgar la misión no es lo mio pero...de verdad siento que ese lugar debe ser muy hermoso por como anteriormente lo describía el maestro -dijo nuestra felina antes de ponerse en cuatro patas e ir corriendo en dirección nuevamente a donde estaban sus compañeros meditando tranquilamente-

 **Palacio de jade:**

De vuelta en el palacio de jade con los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón...

Vibora:¡chicos les traigo buenas noticias! -dijo víbora llegando muy emocionada al salón de entrenamiento y viendo al resto de su equipo que dirigían su mirada a ella rapidamente-

Po:¿cuales serian víbora? -pregunto nuestro panda con curiosidad-

Vibora:bueno... ¡el maestro shifu si nos dio permiso de ir al festival! -dijo nuestra maestra de kung fu alegremente-

Po:¡eso suena bárbaro víbora! -decia el guerrero dragón estando muy feliz-

Grulla:guau nunca pense que el maestro shifu nos dejaria ir despues de como el estuvo ayer con que siguiéramos con el entenamiento -dijo grulla estando algo sorprendido por las palabras de su querida amiga reptil-

Vibora:es que...digamos que la unica opción que tuve para que nos dejara ir era que nosotros hiciéramos guardia mientras el festival transcurría, ya que podia pasar de nuevo el accidente de los fuegos artificiales mientras hubiese todavía -dijo víbora con una pequeña sonrisa ladina-

Po:víbora no creo que después de lo ocurrido de ayer el valle piense hacer el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales -dijo po estando algo confuso sabiendo que no iba a ser necesario vigilar la fiesta-

Vibora:lo se po...pero digamos que...omití ciertos detalles al contarle todo al maestro shifu -dijo nuestra serpiente con una pequeña risita al final de su frase-

Mono:jaja increible, ¡víbora acaba de mentirle al maestro shifu! -dijo mono picaramente mientras reia un poco-

Mantis:bueno parece que no eres tan inocente como creí que eras vibora jeje -decia mantis mientras reia un poco al ver que su querida amiga serpiente podia ser aveces muy astuta-

Vibora:¡solo lo hice para que pudieran descansar de todo el entrenamiento que el maestro shifu les a dado todo este tiempo! ¿o prefieren volver con su rutina diaria de entrenar sin descansar? -pregunto víbora estando un poco enojada por como ya la juzgaban tan rápido-

Mono:buen punto, supongo que esta vez tenemos que darte las gracias víbora -dijo el primate alegremente-

Tigresa:solo recen por que el maestro shifu no se entere de todo lo que de seguro harán ustedes en el festival -dijo tigresa con un pequeño gruñido-

Mantis:no haremos nada malo tigresa, te lo prometemos jeje -decia el pequeño insecto mientras imaginaba lo divertido que seria ir al festival en la noche-

Tigresa:mejor que asi sea mantis -dijo nuestra felina amenazadoramente-

Vibora:bien ya que todo esta arreglado, debo volver a entrenar al guerrero dragón, asi que...sígueme po...y tu también mono -dijo vibora volviendo a su actitud seria viendo al primate-

Mono¿que? ¿pero porque yo? -preguntaba mono estando un poco asustado por la posible contestación-

Vibora:porque po necesita un muñeco...digo un compañero de practica para poder aprender mi tecnica de auto golpear y ya que te gusta tanto reirte de mi estilo...bueno...supuse que no habría nadie mejor que tu para ayudarlo -dijo víbora con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa mientras se dirigia nuevamente al patio del salón de entrenamiento-

Mono:rayos...víbora en serio puede ser rencorosa cuando quiere -decia mono estando un poco nervioso por como lo veía la reptil-

Tigresa:la próxima vez sera mejor que no te burles de la forma de entrenar de ninguno de nosotros mono -dijo nuestra felina rayada mirando amenazadoramente al macaco-

Grulla:concuerdo con tigresa, debiste mantenerte callado -decia el plumifero viendo al primate que se veia un poco asustado por el entrenamiento-

Vibora:ahora primate sigueme afuera del salón, necesitamos entrenar antes de irnos al festival -dijo nuestra serpiente reptando rapidamente afuera del salón junto con el guerrero dragón-

 **Patio del salón de entrenamiento:**

De vuelta con nuestro bárbaro panda del kung fu en el patio del salón...

Vibora:bien po...ahora que ya puedes moverte como yo, es tiempo de que te enseñe mi tecnica de auto golpear...como veras yo me aferro al brazo del enemigo aplicando un poco de fuerza con mi cuerpo y sosteniéndome de el después, provocando que pueda utilizar su brazo y su fuerza en su contra -decia víbora mientras veia a po que estaba muy entusiasmado por querer hacer lo mimso-

Po:todo suena bárbaro víbora pero...¿como hare para hacer eso? yo no creo que pueda hacerlo con mi cuerpo -decia nuestro panda mirando su barriga-

Vibora:jajaja no po, siendo un panda no serias capas de hacerlo como yo, para aprender mi técnica necesitaras como usar tus brazos para inmovilizar a tu oponente y aplicar su fuerza en su contra, para eso usaremos el listón rosado que te di anteriormente -decia víbora con una pequeña sonrisa-

Po:¿para que servirá ahora mismo el listón vibora? -preguntaba el guerrero dragón estando algo confundido-

Vibora:lo usaremos de la misma forma que cuando lo usabas para atrapar dumplings, pero esta vez en mono -dijo la reptil mirando amenazadoramente al primate-

Mono:¡¿que?! -pregunto mono estando un poco en shock-

Vibora:po primero intenta enrollar el listón en el brazo de mono, luego ponte detrás de el para inmovilizarlo y no pueda defenderse, despues lo sostienes con tu agarre y como paso final y ultimo...bueno...golpéalo con mucha fuerza con su mismo brazo jalando el liston hacia ti -decia víbora maliciosamente mientras una pequeña sonrisa ladina se le formaba en su rostro-

Po:bien yo... lo intentare víbora, aunque suena algo dificil por como lo has dicho -decia nuestro panda dudando en poder hacerlo-

Mono:si yo tambien pienso que seria mejor que no lo hiciera víbora, parece un poco arriesgado a que po lo haga -decia el primate intentando convencer a nuestra serpiente que siseaba cada vez mas por como mono hablaba de evitar el entrenamiento-

Vibora:¡buen intento mono pero no te escaparas de esta! -decia vibora estando muy enojada con el macaco-

Mono:pero... -intento decir algo mono hasta que vibora lo fulminaba con la mirada-

Vibora:¡PO COMIENZA AHORA! -gritaba de furia y a la vez estando algo ansiosa por como mono recibiría su merecido por burlarse de su forma de entrenar-

Al escuchar como su querida maestra parecia impaciente a que comenzara...rapidamente nuestro guerreo dragón se dispuso a ir directamente hacia su amigo primate para atacarlo.

Po:lo siento mono pero...creo que esta vez sentirás tu propio trueno -decia po burlandose del macaco que parecia algo ofendido-

Mono:ya veremos si eres capaz po -decia mono poniendose en posicion defensiva-

Cuando nuestro panda se acerco velozmente a mono, lo primero que hizo fue usar el listón para intentar atrapar a nuestro macaco y asi poder hacer el ataque que tanto insistía que hiciera su maestra.

Mono:no lo creo po, no dejare que me atrapes -decia mono esquivando el listón que usaba po como látigo para atraparlo-

Po:"de esa forma no podre hacerlo bien, debo...usar el estilo de tigresa" -pensaba nuestro panda con una pequeña idea en su cabeza-

Mono:¿que pasa po?¿es todo lo que puedes hacer? jaja -reia mono mientras se burlaba un poco por como nuestro panda no podía tocarlo-

Po:"muy bien...debo atacarlo y a la vez memorizar como se mueve para asi poder atraparlo eventualmente, de esa forma estoy seguro que no tendra escapatoria, rayos...en serio si que adoro el estio tigre" -pensaba nuestro panda mientras una pequeña sonrisa ladina se formaba en su rostro-

Mono:¿que tanto estas pensando po? preguntaba mono con un poco de curiosidad-

Po:solo en tu derrota mono jeje -dijo el guerrero dragón mientras corría hacia el macaco-

Una vez que nuestro guerrero dragon atacaba seguidamente a mono sin parar, rapidamente su cabeza empezaba a memorizar como se movia.

Po:"salta, esquiva a la derecha, bloquea con sus brazos la parte baja de su pecho...y luego da un giro a la izquierda para contraatacar...bien...creo que ya tengo una idea" -decia nuestro panda en su mente mientras intentaba atrapar a su compañero primate con el listón-

Mono:¿terminaste po? -preguntaba mono estando un poco decepcionado-

Po:jeje...casi amigo mio -dijo nuestro panda antes de dar un salto alto arriba del primate sorpresivamente-

Mono:pero que... -es todo lo que alcanzo a decir mono al saber que tenia ahora al guerrero dragon atrás suyo-

Po:jeje lo siento mono, pero descuidas mucho tu retaguardia al defenderte -dijo po antes de sostener a mono para que no se moviera y enrollando rapidamente como un latigo el listón rosado que tenia en el brazo izquierdo del primate-

Vibora:¡muy bien po ahora dale con todo! -decia víbora esperando a que mono recibiera una paliza por ser siempre tan atrevido con los demás-

Al escuchar eso, nuestro panda rapidamente hizo lo que su querida maestra le había dicho que hiciera para que utilizara su ataque especial.

Po:inmovilizar al oponente, sostener el agarre...¡y que se auto golpee! -dijo el guerrero dragón con mucha emoción en las ultimas palabras mientras jalaba hacia su lado y haciendo rápidamente que mono se golpeara con su puño una y otra vez-

Vibora:¡bárbaro po, con o sin el liston ahora ya sabes los pasos para hacer que tu enemigo quede inmobilizado y puedas auto golpearlo! -decia vibora alegremente mientras veia al macaco ser golpeado por el mismo-

Po:eso quiere decir que... -dijo po intentando terminar la frase al saber que lo diria su maestra-

Vibora:¡eres un maestro en mi estilo po! -dijo felizmente nuestra reptil con mucho orgullo-

Po:¡BARBARO! ¡SOY MAESTRO DEL ESTILO VIBORA! -gritaba nuestro guerrero dragón mientras no paraba de hacer que mono se auto golpeara-

Vibora:po... -dijo vibora estando un poco seria-

Po:¿que pasa víbora? -pregunto nuestro panda-

Vibora:ya puedes parar en hacer que mono se auto golpee -decia vibora viendo como el primate seguia siendo golpeado por el mismo-

Po:¡rayos mono lo sieno tanto! -dijo po rapidamente al soltar al primate y estando muy preocupado por como vio al segundo que su querido amigo se desmayaba rapidamente en el suelo-

Vibora:vaya...veo que aplicaste mas fuerza en el agarre de lo que habia imaginado..supongo que eso es gracias a tigresa y a su entrenamiento -dijo nuestra serpiente con una pequeña risita al final-

Po:¡¿vibora que hacemos ahora?! -preguntaba el guerrero dragón estando muy preocupado por su querido amigo-

Vibora:bueno...como nuestro entrenamiento ya termino... creo que sera mejor que nos preparemos para el festival po, asi que sígueme, hay algo que tengo que decirte -dijo nuestra reptil reptando rapidamente hacia la habitación de ella para poder hablar a solas con el panda-

Po:¡vibora yo me refería mono! ¡no podemos dejarlo asi! -decia po estando un poco en shock por como se veía el primate con tantos golpes en su rostro-

Vibora:el estará bien po...ahora sígueme -dijo firmemente la reptil-

Po:pero...

Vibora:¡DIJE QUE DEJES A MONO TIRADO EN EL SUELO! -grito nuestra maestra del estilo víbora mientras reptaba con un pequeño siseo-

Po:yo...te sigo ahora mismo -dijo rapidamente nuestro panda habiendo aprendido un estilo mas y dejando un primate desmayado tirado en el patio del salón-

 **Fin del capitulo 27:**

 **Bueno...po a dominado el estilo víbora y mono parece que necesitara mucha atención medica despues de que acabe el dia, mientras tanto...¿que es lo que le dirá víbora a nuestro panda?...¿lian de en serio piensa ir al valle?...supongo que esas cosas se sabrán en el siguente capitulo ya que si lo ponia todo en este...bueno...hubiera sido demasiado largo jeje.**

 **Comenten si gustan y nos vemos en la siguiente parte de la trama :)**


	28. Capitulo 28:casi una cita

**¡Hola a todos! la historia continua y nuestro panda parece que esta muy emocionado con el festival que se hará en el valle, asi que...jeje...veamos que pasara en este capitulo en 3...2...1...¡YA!**

 **Capitulo 28:casi una cita**

 **Palacio de jade:**

después de que nuestro bárbaro guerrero dragón llegara a la habitación de su amiga reptil estando detras de ella... una pregunta en tono preocupante salió rapidamente del panda.

Po:¿víbora estas segura que debimos dejar a mono en ese estado? creo que puede estar herido despues de como hice que se golpeara el mismo -dijo po intentando convencer a su amiga serpiente para que lo dejara ir ayudar a su amigo primate, ya que seguramente seguía desmayado en el patio del salón de entrenamiento-

Vibora:el estará bien, después de todo ya esta acostumbrado a los golpes ese macaco -dijo víbora con un pequeño siseo al recordar como mono se reía de su entrenamiento-

Po:ok...entonces...¿podrías decirme porque querías que hablaramos en tu habitación? -pregunto nuestro panda con curiosidad-

Vibora:es algo que necesitaba hablar contigo en privado po -dijo nuestra reptil estando un poco seria-

Po:bueno entonces...¿que es víbora? -pregunto po nuevamente-

Vibora:po...tu...¿alguna vez sentiste que es amar a alguien mas? -pregunto la serpiente con curiosidad-

Po:pues...los quiero a ustedes chicos, son como mi familia... ¿porque me preguntas eso víbora? -preguntaba nuestro guerrero dragón estando algo confundido-

Vibora:po hay diferencia entre amar y querer... necesito saber si conoces la diferencia -decía víbora estando mas seria-

Po:yo... no lo se víbora...pensaba que era lo mismo -decia nuestro panda estando un poco apenado por no poder responderle a esa pregunta-

vibora:po...amar es intentar expresar un sentimiento muy intenso que simpre esta en tu corazón por alguien mas... es un deseo de estar siempre con ese ser ya que sientes que te complementa, en cambio el sentimiento de querer...es algo que nos identifica mas a nosotros dos...algo por lo que quizas sientes por grulla, mantis o mono ya que son tus amigos -dijo vibora mirando al panda que parecia mas confundido-

Po:víbora...¿que tratas de decirme? -pregunto po esperando la respuesta de su amiga-

Vibora: trato de decirte po que...bueno...creo que tu amas a tigresa profundamente -dijo nuestra serpiente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-

Con escuchar eso, nuestro guerrero dragón quedo en un profundo estado de shock, ya que escuchar eso de su querida amiga, bueno...era algo que nunca se lo hubiese esperado, haciendo que rapidamente se ruborizara y empezara a salir una pregunta de sus labios hacia la reptil.

Po:¡¿víbora porque dices eso?! -preguntaba nuestro panda todavia estando un poco perplejo y sonrojado-

Vibora:po voy a ser directa contigo, la razón por la que te digo esto... es porque ultimamente sin darte cuenta has demostrado mucho cariño hacia tigresa, cosa que jamás habías hecho anteriormente por ninguno de nosotros u otro ser, además de que cada vez que la ves...bueno...tu me dijiste que te sientes muy feliz y te ruborizas demasiado cuando te abraza o cuando empiezas a pasar tiempo con ella -decia vibora intentando que su querido amigo panda se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que sentía por su amiga felina-

Po:yo...eso no es... -sin poder terminar su frase... su querida amiga reptil empezó a verlo se forma seria hasta que nuestro panda dio un suspiro de derrota al ver que no podia responderle con nada-

Vibora:po date cuenta, cuando estas con tigresa haces, dices, y piensas cosas hermosas acerca de ella con tal solo mirarla directamente a los ojos... esos sentimientos, esos pensamientos e incluso las palabras que le dices...son la prueba de una sola cosa que te estuvo pasando todos estos dias al sentirte confundido y aterrado al no saber que podría ser...pues es amor po -dijo nuestra serpiente del kung fu haciendo que despues nuestro panda no pudiera decir nada-

Al salir esas palabras de ella, el guerrero dragón empezó a recordar todo lo que le hacia sentir su querida amiga felina, ya que las muchas emociones que inundaban su cabeza no lo dejaban ver o pensar con claridad, provocando que nuestro panda dijera algo antes de salir de la habitación de la reptil estando muy ruborizado, confundido y nervioso.

Po:víbora...yo...tengo que irme de aquí, necesito estar solo ahora yo...necesito prepararme para el festival -dijo po inventando esa excusa para irse despues rapidamente al patio del salón de entrenamiento para reflexionar a solas lo que acababa de enterarse sobre lo que quizas sentia por su amiga felina-

Segundos despues de que nuestro panda saliera corriendo de la habitación de su amiga serpiente... ella comenzaba a pensar unas palabras sobre su querido amigo de blanco y negro.

Vibora:"po se que quizás esto del amor será nuevo para ti...se que quizás te asusta intentar averiguar lo que siestes ahora por ella... pero al igual que tigresa tendrás que hacer el esfuerzo de entender lo que siente realmente tu corazón... ya que estoy segura de que va mas allá de una simple amistad ese sentimiento" -decia vibora en su cabeza estando un poco seria al ver que su querido amigo panda todavia estaba muy aterrado ante la situación de lo que sentia hacia nuestra felina rayada.

 **Patio del salón de entrenamiento:**

Estando nuevamente con nuestro panda habiendo llegado al patio del salón para pensar con mas claridad...

Po:"¡esto no puede ser!...¡¿sera posible?!...yo...¡¿amo a tigresa?!" -se preguntaba nuestro guerrero dragón en su mente muy aterrada y confundida, provocando que después e sonrojara mas y empezara a imaginar la hermosa sonrisa que su amiga felina mostraba siempre cuando estaba a solas con ella-

Despues de unos minutos recordando todo lo que habia estado haciendo cuando estaba con su maestra del estilo tigre...nuestro panda empezaba a entender porque siempre tenia esa sensación extraña que oprimía su pecho... esa sensación qu era cálida y a la vez extrañamente agradable al recordar los buenos momentos que pasaba con tigresa.

Po:yo...creo que en verdad la a... -sin poder terminar la frase una cierta ave del kung fu llega al lado de nuestro panda estando algo preocupado y confundido por como se veia su rostro al llegar-

Grulla:¡po que bueno que te encontré! ¿estas bien? -pregunto grulla rapidamente-

Po:pues estoy perfectamente bien grulla... ¿porque la pregunta? -pregunto po estando algo confundido por como el ave se veía asustada-

Grulla:es que cuando llegue aquí junto con mantis y tigresa, bueno...quisimos ver como te iba con tu entrenamiento con víbora y... al instante nosotros vimos a mono en el suelo todo golpeado y nos estabamos preguntado... ¡¿quien pudo haberle hecho eso?! -pregunto nuestro plumífero con un pequeño escalofrió saliendo de sus plumas-

Po:yo...jeje...bueno...en parte fue mono y...en parte tambien fui yo, es que víbora me acaba de enseñar su técnica para auto golpear al enemigo y pues...bueno...exagere un poco con la fuerza cuando lo practicaba con mono -dijo nuestro panda estando algo apenado y sonrojado-

Grulla:entonces...¿mono no fue atacado por nadie en especial? -pregunto grulla esperando la respuesta del panda-

Po:pues no lo creo grulla, aunque en serio lamento haber dejado a mono en ese estado, supongo que el entrenamiento con tigresa me a dado buenos resultados -dijo po volviendose a ruborizar con pensar nuevamente en la felina rayada-

Grulla:si nadie ataco a mono entonces no te preocupes po, nuestro amigo quizás de esa forma entienda que debe pensar las cosas antes de decirlas, asi que...¿como te fue hoy con el entrenamiento con víbora? -pregunto el plumifero con curiosidad-

Po:jeje bueno te alegrara saber que víbora ya me a enseñado todo lo que ella sabe asi que...¡me e vuelto un maestro en su estilo también! -dijo nuestro panda alegremente-

Grula:eso es fantástico po, entonces supongo que el siguiente en entrenarte seré yo, pero primero hay que prepararnos para el festival ya que queda poco tiempo antes de que comience todo -dijo grulla con una pequeña sonrisa en su pico-

Po:ooh cierto jeje me olvide por un segundo del festival, estoy seguro que todo saldrá barbaro grulla, pero primero podrias decirme...bueno...¿donde esta mono ahora mismo?... es que quisiera disculparme con el antes de ir a la fiesta -dijo el guerrero dragón estando todavia un poco preocupado por su amigo primate-

Grulla:bueno... mono esta en la enfermería del palacio ahora mismo po, supongo que el seguirá ahí durmiendo por un largo tiempo -dijo el plumifero amigo de nuestro panda-

Po:rayos si que soy un tonto, en serio debí haber tenido mas cuidado, ahora mono se perderá el festival por mi culpa -decia po estando un poco triste por su amigo que seguia inconsciente-

Grulla:no es para tanto po, mono ya esta acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, estoy seguro que para mañana el estará perfectamente bien, además es solo un festival no creo que a mono le afecte tanto perdérselo -decia grulla intentando animar a su querido amigo panda-

Po:ojala espero que sea asi grulla -decia el guerrero dragón intentando volverse animar-

Grulla:bueno creo que sera mejor que me prepare junto con los demas asi que...¿tu que harás ahora po? -prgunto el plumifero con curiosidad-

Po:yo...por ahora necesito tiempo para estar solo grulla, quiero reflexionar sobre ciertas cosas -dijo po volviendose a ruborizar al pensar en tigresa y en lo que posiblemente sentía por ella-

Grulla:como quieras po, entonces nos veremos después -dijo grulla dándose la vuelta hacia el palacio nuevamente-

Cuando nuestro guerrero dragón quedo completamente solo... unas palabras salieron de su boca rapidamente-

Po:solo espero no arruinar las cosas con tigresa en este festival -dijo nuestro panda estando algo nervioso cuando llegara la noche para la fiesta-

 **Bosque de bambú:**

Mientas tanto con una felina rayada que estaba un poco nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa por ir a cierto valle...

Lian:muy bien ya es la hora, feng y ting no notaran mi ausencia si siguen meditando de esa forma tan profunda y concentrada en la que estan, asi que... creo que es tiempo de que le haga una corta visita al valle de la paz -dijo lian poniendose despues en cuatro patas y comenzando a correr velozmente hacia el pueblo para no desperdiciar ni un solo segundo mas-

Cuando pasaron varios minutos, lian pudo ver nuevamente el valle de la paz a lo lejos de la posición de donde estaba, pero habia algo que ella tenia que hacer primero para no llamar la atención antes de ir y poder verlo todo tranquilamente...

Lian:"muy bien lian, es hora de usar la piedra de transformación" -se dijo a si misma la felina en su mente, cerrando después sus ojos y pensando en la forma en la que quería ser vista, haciendo que un brillo comenzara después a salir de la piedra e iluminara todo el cuerpo de ella al instante-

Cuando el brillo de la piedra de disipo... la felina abrió sus ojos rapidamente y comenzo a buscar algo que con que reflejarse para ver si había funcionado.

Lian:veamos, debe haber algo, estoy segura que...¡allí! -dijo lian rapidamente viendo un pequeño charco de agua y dirigiéndose a el después para mirarlo directamente, provocando que sus ojos solo vieran como reflejo una coneja blanca de ojos celestes-

Al terminar de observar su nueva apariencia una sonrisa muy alegre salió de la felina rayada.

Lian:"¡esto es perfecto ahora si puedo ir al valle sin ningún problema!" -decia la felina en su mente mientras corría alegremente al valle de la paz-

 **Valle de la paz:**

Cuando lian llego finalmente al pueblo pudo ver al instante que todo el lugar estaba decorado e iluminado con varios adornos de todo tipo de colores, ademas del pequeño detalle que podía notar de que había mas puestos de comida y de otras cosas en particular en venta desde la ultima vez que estuvo.

Lian:"que extraño...parece que llegue como para un tipo de celebración pero...¿que podrian estar celebrando?" -se preguntaba la felina con algo de curiosidad-

Mientras ella admiraba todo lo que habia en el valle dela paz, rapidamente empezó a sentir un poco de hambre ya que no habia comido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Lian:rayos, debí haberme traido algunas manzanas del bosque sabiendo que esto pasaría, pero quizás...alguien pueda darme algo para comer como cortesía -decia lian mientras se dirigía al restaurante de un cierto ganso, ya que el lugar parecía que era muy popular por como se veia desde afuera con varios clientes esperando su orden-

 **Restaurante del señor ping:**

Sr ping:vaya hoy si que los clientes estan hambrientos... supongo que se debe a que po les contagio su apetito -dijo nuestro ganso con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar a su hijo de blanco y negro-

Lian:disculpe señor...¿usted es el dueño del restaurante? -pregunto la felina estando todavía con la transformación de coneja-

Sr ping:asi es señorita... ¿que le puedo ofrecer? -pregunto el señor ping felizmente-

Lian:bueno quisiera preguntarle...¿acaso hay algo especial que valle este celebrando? -pregunto la felina estando un poco intrigada-

Sr ping:bueno hoy el valle esta celebrando el aniversario de mi hijo de cuando salvo a china de un pavo real llamado shen -dijo orgullosamente el ganso-

Lian:espere eso quiere decir que usted...¡¿es el padre de po?! -pregunto lian estando un poco en shock por la noticia inesperada-

Sr ping:es adoptado si eso le esta intrigando señorita, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo ame tanto como para no hacerle una gran fiesta en su nombre -dijo el señor ping mientras empezaba a cortar algunos rabanos en su mesa-

Lian:yo... en serio no lo sabia, entonces...¿usted organizo todo esto? -pregunto la tigresa de bengala-

Sr ping:bueno también con algo de ayuda del valle por supuesto, casi todos los habitantes estaban apunto de cancelar la fiesta ayer por un incendio que había ocurrido en la parte sur del pueblo, pero por suerte mi hijo junto con los cinco furiosos pudieron evitar que algún desastre pudiese haber ocurrido-

Lian:"asi que un incendio...mmmm...esa debió haber sido ting con los fuegos artificiales... demonios su preocupación por proteger a feng casi pudo costarle la vida a alguien, creo que tendre que hablar con ella mas tarde" -penso la felina estando un poco enojada con la reptil-

Sr ping:¿señorita le ocurre algo? -pregunto nuestro ganso al ver que lian estaba muy callada-

Lian:es que...no...no es nada ¿señor...? -preguntaba la tigresa de bengala intentando a que el ganso pudiera terminar la frase-

Sr ping:ping... puede llamarme señor ping -dijo nuestro ganso con una pequeña sonrisa-

Lian:bueno... no es nada lo que me ocurre señor ping pero...desde hace mucho tiempo que no e comido nada mas que solo manzanas y me preguntaba si usted...bueno... -sin poder terminar la frase estando un poco sonrojada el ganso le dio un plato de fideos-

Sr ping:no tiene que decir nada mas señorita, puedo ver un estomago hambriento a kilómetros de distancia, asi que puede comer esto si le apetece, quizas le guste ya que a todos mis clientes les encanta, tambien si le apetece pueda quedarse en la fiesta para conocer a mi hijo en persona -dijo el ganso con una pequeña sonrisa-

Lian:yo...en serio se lo agradezco señor ping, es usted muy bueno, hace tiempo que no veo este tipo de bondad y amabilidad hacia otro ser -dijo lian estando un poco impactada y alegre-

Sr ping:pues... no parece un lugar muy amigable de donde viene usted señorita si me lo permite decir...así que... ¿de donde viene exactamente ? -pregunto el señor ping con curiosidad en su tono de habla-

Lian:es que...no puedo decirle señor ping, aunque si puedo contarle que si conozco a su hijo desde hace tiempo y se que buena persona puede llegar ser -dijo la tigresa de bengala mientras se disponia a comer la sopa de fideos-

Sr ping:bueno entonces...cambiando de tema... ¿qué le parece la sopa señorita...? -pregunto el ganso queriendo saber el nombre de la coneja que veían sus ojos-

Lian:me llamo lian señor ping y su sopa es muy deliciosa -dijo la felina con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro-

Sr ping:me alegra escuchar eso señorita lian, asi que a mi otra pregunta...¿usted piensa quedarse en fiesta? -pregunto el señor ping esperando la respuesta de ella-

Lian:creo que lo hare señor ping, me encantaría seguir viendo el valle y lo que puede ofrecer -dijo lian como contestación mientras seguia saboreando la sopa de fideos-

Sr ping:estoy seguro que no se arrepentirá señorita lian, ahora si me disculpa tengo otras bocas hambrientas que alimentar -dijo nuestro ganso mientras atendía rapidamente a los demás clientes-

Cuando nuestra felina rayada pudo terminar la sopa un pensamiento salio de ella al instante.

Lian:"me pregunto...¿por qué jamás menciono al señor ping?" -dijo la felina en su mente estando algo impactada todavía por la noticia que acababa de enterarse-

 **Palacio de jade:**

Al pasar el tiempo...el festival ya habia comenzado y cierto guerrero dragón junto con cuatro de los cinco furiosos ya estaban listos para ir.

Mantis:bueno al fin ya estamos listos, aunque en serio lamento que mono no pueda venir estando todavía en la enfermeria durmiendo...rayos ese primate si que hace que todo sea mas divertido -dijo el pequeño insecto estando un poco desilusionado-

Grulla:mantis creo que es mejor asi, estoy seguro de que mono hubiese hecho algo que lo metería en problemas o incluso también a nosotros -dijo grulla rodando un poco los ojos por como siempre el macaco hacia bromas ante todo y todos-

Mantis:oh vamos grulla, se que mono puede aveces ser un poco molesto pero no es para tanto, siempre es bueno un poco de risa en las fiestas jeje -dijo mantis riendose un poco al recordar viejas travesuras del primate-

Grulla:supongo que si...¿tu que piensas po? -pregunto nuestro plumifero mirando al panda que parecia un poco pensativo-

Po:"debo tener cuidado ahora en adelante en lo que vaya a decir estando con tigresa... no puedo permitirme perder su amistad solo por palabras que salen de mi cabeza sin razon alguna" -decia nuestro panda en su cabeza e intentando mantener la calma ya que se veia muy nervioso ante la charla que habia tenido con víbora-

Grulla:¿po estas con nosotros? -pregunto grulla moviendo una de sus alas en el rostro de nuestro panda para que reaccionara y pudiera despertar de su trance-

Po:yo..estoy bien chicos, solo vayamos al valle -dijo el guerrero dragón bajando las escaleras rapidamente-

Mantis:¡oye po espérame amigo! -dijo mantis saltando al hombro del panda rápidamente-

Grulla:vaya hoy si que po parece estar algo agitado -dijo el ave en un pequeño susurro y volando en dirección al pueblo-

Tigresa:¿víbora que fue exactamente lo que le paso a po mientras estabas con el? -pregunto mirando seriamente a su amiga reptil-

Vibora:solo le dije lo que el quería saber tigresa... ahora todo dependerá de ti -dijo víbora mientras bajaba reptando rápidamente hacia el valle-

Tigresa:no se lo que me habrá querido decir víbora pero...en serio solo espero que este festival no termine mal -dijo nuestra felina mientras bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras del palacio de jade-

 **Valle de la paz:**

Cuando nuestros maestros del kung fu llegaron al pueblo... ellos rapidamente quedaron un poco impactados al ver que en tan poco tiempo ya todo estaba decorado e iluminado en todos lados... además de que parecía que el valle entero festejaba como si no hubiese pasado nada con el incendio que se habia provocado ayer.

Mantis:¡esto es bárbaro! -dijo el pequeño insecto estando un poco emocionado por querer probar los cientos de los platillos que de seguro todo el valle habia hecho para el guerrero dragón-

Grulla:entonces...¿que hacemos ahora? -pregunto grulla con curiosidad-

Vibora:bien...creo que estoy casi segura de que los habitantes del valle no tienen mas fuegos artificiales, pero nunca esta demás prevenir chicos, sera mejor que disfrutemos el festival estando separados para así cubrir mas terreno y ver si pasa algo inusual -dijo la serpiente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-

Mantis:suena bien por mi entonces...¿como haremos los grupos? -pregunto mantis-

Vibora:yo iré sola chicos, de por si necesito tiempo para relajarme después de como mono se burlaba de mi entrenamiento... y en cuanto ustedes...bueno...creo que será mejor que mantis vaya con grulla y po este con tigresa -dijo víbora con una pequeña risita saliendo de ella rápidamente-

Al escuchar eso nuestro panda se habia ruborizado un poco ya que la situación que tenia ahora con tigresa lo hacia sentir un poco raro en su interior, pero a los pocos segundo intento dejar eso a un lado, ya que tenia ahora como misión personal disfrutar el festival que habia hecho el valle en su honor.

Mantis:me suena bien víbora, así que vamos grulla hoy serás mi nuevo compañero de fiestas -dijo el pequeño insecto estando algo entusiasmado-

Grulla:bien pero no esperes a que me comporte como mono mientras este contigo -dijo nuestra ave del kung fu en tono serio-

Mantis:jaja ya veremos amigo mío, ahora vamonos -dijo mantis guiando a grulla hacia el festival-

En unos pocos instantes ante de que también nuestra reptil se alejara de sus compañeros... ella se acerca a su amiga felina y le susurra una palabras en su oreja derecha.

Vibora:este es mi ultimo empujón tigresa para que estes a solas con tu panda así que...ahora aprovechalo al maximo -dijo nuestra serpiente del kung fu con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro y dejando rapidamente en shock a una felina rayada que se empezaba a ruborizar al escuchar esas simple palabras de ella-

Al segundo ella se dirigió también a su querido amigo de blanco y negro y le susurro unas palabras como ultimo consejo amoroso.

Vibora:po no tengas miedo, tigresa siempre sera tu amiga sin importar nada, solo dale una oportunidad a lo que estas comenzando a sentir -dijo vibora con una sonrisa alegre y haciendo que nuestro panda se sonrojara tambien por esas palabras que le había dicho-

Po:yo...lo intentare víbora...intentare darle una oportunidad a lo que siento -decía nuestro guerrero dragón en un susurro estando un poco ruborizado y nervioso al querer intentar comprender si era verdad lo sentía por su querida amiga felina-

Vibora:bien...ahora los dejo solos a ustedes dos chicos, así que si me disculpan... tengo muchas cosas que comprar y ver -dijo nuestra serpiente mientras reptaba rapidamente para dejar a solas a la ruborizada pareja-

Po:entonces...¿quieres acompañarme al festival tigresa? -pregunto po estando un poco apenado-

Tigresa:me encantaria po -dijo tigresa estando igual de sonrojada que nuestro guerrero dragón-

Po:bueno...no se si querrás ir pero...pensaba ir a visitar a mi papa por hacer todo esto posible -dijo nuestro panda con una pequeña sonrisa hacia su querida amiga felina-

Tigresa:me parece buena idea po, creo que también quiero darle las gracias a tu papa -dijo nuestra felina con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro al ver que al fin podria estar con su querido guerrero dragón-

Po"tigresa si que se ve muy bonita cuando sonrie, yo...solo quiero no meter la pata en esto de lo que me dijo víbora...no quiero perder su amistad..." -decia nuestro panda en su mente mientras caminaba nerviosamente a donde estaba su padre junto con su maestra de kung fu favorita-

 **Fin del capitulo 28**

 **Bueno este capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado, el siguente lo pondré en cuanto pueda mis queridos lectores, mientras comenten esta parte de la trama que vieron si gustan y bueno...nos vemos despues en la continuación :)**


	29. Capitulo 29:el festival

**Hola a todos e vuelto para poner este capitulo y continuar con la trama de nuestro bárbaro guerrero dragón, asi que...continuemos con esta historia en 3...2...1...¡YA!**

 **Capitulo 29:el festival**

 **Bosque de bambú:**

Mientras tanto con un águila oriental y una serpiente que habían terminado con su meditación...

Feng:bien...ya me siento mucho mejor, es hora de que me ponga a entrenar un poco -decia feng estirando un poco sus alas-

Ting:feng yo...¿te molestaria si pudiese entrenar contigo? -pregunto ting en tono tierno-

Feng:tu compañía jamás estará demás conmigo ting, me encantaría entrenar contigo de hecho -dijo nuestra aguila oriental con una sonrisa en su pico-

Con escuchar eso la reptil se había ruborizado un poco, ya que la oportunidad de estar a solas con su ave del kung fu era una ocasión que no tenia muy a menudo.

Feng:muy bien comencemos ting, te prometo no ser demasiado rudo -decia feng poniéndose en posición de combate rápidamente-

Ting:ooh créeme feng no sera necesario que te contengas conmigo -decía ting poniéndose también en posición y esperando a que el águila oriental atacara-

Al comenzar el combate, nuestra águila oriental prende vuelo rápidamente con un chillido bien fuerte, haciendo que después empezara a rodear a su querida amiga reptil mientras la miraba fijamente con si fuera su presa.

Ting:"mmmm...veo que mi feng intenta buscar mi punto débil... jaja no esperaba mas de su estilo aguila, pero aun así...debo tener cuidado, si dejo que me atrape perderé el combate sin duda alguna" -decia ting en su mente mientras intentaba no perder la vista de la posición de su querido compañero-

Feng:"debes tener cuidado feng, ting no es una enemiga, asi que... no pierdas el control...no pierdas el control..." -se repetía una y otra vez el águila oriental mientras bajaba en picada para atacar a la reptil-

Cuando el ave se acerco lo sufiente para atacar a su compañera serpiente...el como movimiento sorpresa en vez de golpear a la reptil uso sus alas como si fueran cuchillas y corto varias partes de un árbol de bambú en varios trozos filosos... solo para despues lanzárselos y así tenga que esquivarlos rápidamente sin poder hacer otra cosa.

Ting:oh vamos feng, sabes que esto no es un reto para mi -decia ting esquivando de forma muy ágil los trozos de bambú filosos-

Feng:yo...lo lamento ting, pero es que no quiero hacerte daño -decía feng cariñosamente-

Ting:feng...aprecio que te preocupes por mi cariño, pero soy una maestra de kung fu del estilo víbora y créeme que cuando digo no tienes que ser tan cuidadoso en atacarme -decía ting estando un poco ruborizada por como el plumífero se preocupaba mucho por ella-

Feng:esta bien ting, pero igual no te prometo pelear tan seriamente contigo -dijo el ave poniéndose en posición de pelea nuevamente-

Ting:como quieras feng, pero yo no te prometo hacer lo mismo -dijo la reptil yendo rapidamente hacia su querido compañero para atacarlo-

después de que ting llegara al lado de su compañero feng...ella intento velozmente golpear con latigazos de su cola al águila oriental, pero al no funcionar por como las alas del ave bloqueaban sus ataques como si fueran un muro de hierro...sorpresivamente trato después de enrollarse en su cuerpo para inmovilizarlo.

Feng:lo siento hermosa, pero esa estrategia tuya no funcionara conmigo -dijo feng tomando de la cola a la reptil con sus garras y dejándola inmóvil rápidamente-

Ting:vaya... parece que me tienes feng, entonces...¿que piensas hacer ahora conmigo? -pregunto en forma picara la reptil-

Con escuchar eso feng instantaneamente se había ruborizado y su rostro quedo en un pequeño estado de shock.

Feng:yo...yo... -era todo lo que podia decir el águila oriental mientras aflojaba el agarre que tenia con su amiga serpiente -

Ting:"jaja veo que mi plan funciono" -dijo ting en su mente con una pequeña sonrisa ladina en su rostro y zafándose del agarre del águila oriental rapidamente, solo para despues darle un latigazo con su cola entre sus patas y hacer que tropezara instantáneamente-

Feng:vaya veo que... -sin poder terminar la frase la serpiente se acerca al águila oriental y le dice unas palabras en un leve susurro-

Ting:feng creo que es mejor que terminemos por hoy el entrenamiento, por como puedes ver ya oscureció y seria buena idea que descansáramos por si necesitáramos hacer algo importante mañana -decía ting cariñosamente-

Feng:supongo que tienes razon ting, fue un buen combate el que diste debo admitirlo -dijo el ave con una pequeña sonrisa en su pico-

Ting:feng se que no peleaste en serio en todo el encuentro... si hubiera sido así estoy segura que estaría muy lastimada -dijo la reptil rodando un poco los ojos-

Feng:ya te lo dije ting, eres la ultima a la que querría ver herida y mas si fuera por mi culpa -dijo el águila oriental volviendo a su sonrojo-

Ting:yo...quiero agradecerte por ser así feng, a veces no entiendo porque siempre eres tan atento y considerado conmigo -dijo ting estando muy ruborizada al decir esas palabras-

Feng:bueno, creo que la razón es por que yo...puede que te a... -sin poder termina la frase el águila oriental abrió sus ojos abruptamente al escuchar como dijo ella que estaban los dos solos ahora mismo-

Ting:¿feng que pasa cariño? -preguntaba ting estando muy ansiosa por la posible respuesta que le daria su querido maestro del kung fu-

Feng:lian...¡¿donde demonios esta lian?! -preguntaba feng estando un poco alterado ya que la felina no había estado con ellos en todo el día-

Al darse cuenta de que cierta felina rayada no estaba... el águila oriental rápidamente prende vuelo a una velocidad increíble y empezó a revisar el perímetro del lugar de donde se estaban ellos ocultos, pero al terminar de ver cada centímetro... el ave no pudo encontrar rastros de lian.

Feng:¡¿ting donde rayos podria estar lian ahora?! -preguntaba feng estando un poco preocupado-

Ting:pues... conociendo a lian supongo que debe estar explorando... o quizás deba estar buscando algo que hacer -decía ting estando un poco triste y decepcionada al ver que habia perdido su oportunidad de acercarse mas a su maestro de kung fu-

Feng:no...no lo haría...¡NO SERIA CAPAZ! -gritaba de furia feng ya teniendo una idea de donde podría estar su compañera-

Ting:¿que ocurre feng? -pregunto la reptil estando un poco impactada por como se veía de enojada el ave-

Feng:¡esa irresponsable de lian!...estoy seguro de que fue al valle de la paz para poder visitarlo y de ese modo no aburrirse mientras meditábamos en silencio -decía el águila oriental estando rapidamente con ojos amenazadores con tan solo recordar a la felina rayada-

Ting:feng tranquilo, no hay forma de que lian hubiese hecho algo tan arriesgado, ademas...estoy segura de que ella misma pensó en los riesgos de hacer algo tan imprudente -decía ting intentando calmar a su querido amigo-

Feng:¡ELLA TIENE LA PIEDRA DE TRANSFORMACION! -grito feng estando cada vez mas enojado con la felina-

Con escuchar eso ting rapidamente quedo en un pequeño shock, ya que si de verdad la felina tenia la piedra de transformación...si había una posibilidad de que ella pudiese ir al valle sin ser descubierta.

Feng:¡MALDICION! -grito el águila oriental con ganas de querer ir a buscar a su compañera felina parar quitarle la piedra y pelear con ella sin tener piedad -

Ting:feng tranquilo cariño, mira ire al valle de la paz para verificar si ella esta allí, ya que estoy segura de que si vas tu...bueno...los cinco furiosos junto po te reconocerían de inmediato -decía ting en tono cariñoso-

Feng:pero...¡¿como podrás reconocerla?!... ella de seguro esta transformada en alguien mas posiblemente y corres el riesgo de ser capturada si vas sola -decía feng en tono preocupado-

Ting:no tienes de que preocuparte feng, estoy mas que segura de que nadie me vio en el valle cuando encendí los fuegos artificiales...además...ya tengo formas de reconocer a lian...estando o no estando usando esa piedra de transformación -dijo la reptil mientras veía como su querido maestro del estilo aguila intentaba tranquilizarse ante la situación-

Feng:yo...solo pido que si vas a ir...vuelvas sana y salva ting...perderte seria lo peor que podria pasarme -dijo el águila oriental estando muy preocupado por la serpiente-

Ting:no te preocupes feng, estaré bien cariño -dijo la reptil dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla al ave y reptando rapidamente después hacia el valle de la paz-

Feng:cuídate...mi querida ting -dijo feng en un leve susurro mientras veía como su querida amiga se alejaba por el horizonte-

 **Restaurante del señor ping:**

mientras tanto con lian y el padre de nuestro bárbaro guerrero dragón...

Lian:"todavía no puedo creer que el señor ping sea el padre de po...no entiendo.. ¿por que el maestro jamás lo menciono?" -decia lian en su mente mientras lavaba algunos de los platos del restaurante-

Sr ping:señorita lian no tiene porque ayudarme en la cocina -dijo el ganso intentando que la felina dejara de ayudarla-

Lian:lo se señor ping pero...es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberme dado algo tan delicioso para comer -dijo la felina con una pequeña sonrisa-

Sr ping:bueno entonces...ya que esta aquí...quisiera preguntarle algo... -dijo el ganso con una pequeña sonrisa en su pico-

Lian:claro señor ping, puede preguntarme lo que sea -dijo lian mientras secaba uno de los platos-

Sr ping:es que...usted dijo que conoce a mi hijo desde hace tiempo... ¿no es así? -pregunto el señor ping con curiosidad-

Lian:yo...si...dije eso señor ping -dijo la felina rayada estando un poco preocupada ante el asunto que había mencionado el ganso-

Sr ping:bueno si no le molesta que le pregunte...¿como lo conoció? -pregunto el ganso en forma sospechosa ya que lian jamás había sido mencionada por su hijo-

Lian:yo...es que...digamos que no lo e visto en persona a su hijo señor ping...yo...solo puedo decirle que escuche historias de como es e incluso de como se preocupa por los demás, solo le dije que lo conocía por los cientos de relatos que había escuchado de el nada mas -dijo lian dejando de secar el plato rápidamente que tenia entre sus patas y poniéndose despues un tanto nerviosa ante el asunto que estaba conversando con el ganso... ya que estaba comenzando a revelar ciertas cosas que no debía-

Sr ping:entiendo...entonces...¿jamás lo a podido ver? -pregunto el ganso con curiosidad-

Lian:pues...es que... -sin poder terminar la frase aparece nuestro bárbaro guerrero dragón junto con su querida tigresa-

Po:¡hola papa que bueno verte de nuevo! -dijo po con una sonrisa muy alegre en su rostro-

Sr ping:¡hijo que bueno que pudiste venir! -dijo el señor ping dándole un fuerte abrazo a su querido panda-

Tigresa:es un gusto verlo de nuevo señor ping -dijo nuestra felina rayada con una pequeña sonrisa llegando atras de nuestro guerrero dragón-

Sr ping:me alegra ver que también pudo venir maestra tigresa pero...¿porque vinieron aquí?... pensé que estarían disfrutando el festival ahora mismo -dijo el ganso con una hermosa sonrisa en su pico-

Po:bueno... es que quisimos venir para darte las gracias papa, por haber hecho todo esto posible -dijo po mientras veía todas la decoraciones del valle-

Sr ping:no hay nada que agradecer po, el valle como dije ya tenia planeado hacerte esta fiesta asi que...solo ve y disfrútala -dijo el señong ping mirando tiernamente a su hijo-

Po:lo intentare papa, solo espero que tu también puedas disfrutar el festival -dijo nuestro panda viendo como el restaurante estaba lleno de clientes-

Sr ping:tranquilo hijo, con la señorita lian ayudándome estoy seguro que podre hacer todo esto rápido -dijo el ganso mientras veía como los clientes parecían muy felices-

Po:¿lian? ¿quien es lian papa? -pregunto po con curiosidad-

Sr ping:pues es la coneja que esta... -es todo lo que pudo decir el señor ping al ver que lian había desaparecido misteriosamente-

Po:¿que pasa papa? -pregunto el guerrero dragón estando algo preocupado por como se veía el ganso-

Sr ping:yo...no es nada hijo...solo ve y disfruta el festival en tu nombre -dijo su papa volviéndole a sonreír a su hijo y sacándolo rápidamente de su restaurante para que disfrutara su dia especial-

Po:yo..esta bien, solo búscame por el pueblo si necesitas ayuda en el restaurante -dijo nuestro panda alejándose poco a poco con su querida amiga felina-

Sr ping:"que extraño...¿porque ella desapareció tan repentinamente?" -se preguntaba el ganso sospechando cada vez mas de lian-

Mientras tanto con una tigresa de bengala y su piedra de transformación...

Lian:"demonios soy una tonta eso...eso estuvo demasiado cerca...debo tener mas cuidado esta vez en no llamar demasiado la atención o quizás...po y esos cinco furiosos podrían perseguirme si me vieran usando su piedra de transformación" -decia lian en su mente estando poco nerviosa mientras bajaba del techo del restaurante del señor ping para dirigirse a otro lugar sin correr el riesgo de ser descubierta-

 **Festival del valle de la paz:**

De vuelta con nuestro panda y su maestra del estilo tigre...

Po:bueno...¿que quieres hacer ahora tigresa? -pregunto po con curiosidad y estando un poco nervioso a la vez-

Tigresa:po es que..como ya sabrás los festivales jamás han sido lo mio, nunca tuve razones para celebrar algo o para disfrutar estas cosas -dijo la felina rayada esperando a que su panda diera una idea de lo que podrian hacer juntos-

Po:pero tigresa...si no te gustan los festivales...¿porque quisiste venir? -pregunto nuestro guerrero dragón estando algo confundido-

Con escuchar esas simples palabras, tigresa rápidamente se le abrieron un pocos sus ojos, ya que ella tenia como único objetivo hacer que po no se fijara en alguna otra chica mientras se celebrara el festival a su nombre, pero rápidamente a nuestra felina rayada se le ocurrió una contestación valida para darle a su panda-

Tigresa:es que...digamos que tu si eres una buena razón para darle una oportunidad a estas celebraciones po -dijo tigresa estando muy sonrojada al decir esas palabras-

Po:yo..en serio te lo agradezco tigresa, entonces...hare todo lo posible para que puedas disfrutar esto tanto como yo -dijo nuestro panda con una sonrisa muy alegre en su rostro-

Tigresa:en serio lo aprecio po, asi que...haciéndote la misma pregunta que me hiciste...¿que quieres hacer ahora? -pregunto la felina con curiosidad-

Po:jeje creo que ya tengo una idea -dijo el guerrero dragón yendo hacia el frente para guiar a su querida amiga-

Al pasar unos minutos caminando, nuestros dos maestros de kung fu llegan finalmente a su destino.

Po:¡aquí es tigresa! -dijo nuestro panda estando muy emocionado-

Tigresa:supuse que nos traerías aquí po -dijo nuestra felina rayada con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como su panda lo había guiado a la zona del festival donde se servían todo tipos de comida de diferentes sabores y colores-

Po:supongo que me conoces muy bien tigresa -dijo nuestro panda alegremente y corriendo velozmente hacia los puestos-

Mientras con otra felina de bengala...

Lian:muy bien creo que aquí no me encontraran, así que supongo que finalmente estoy... -sin poder terminar la frase, lian queda en un pequeño estado de shock al ver que a lo lejos había un cierto oso de blanco y negro siendo acompañado por otra tigresa muy parecida a ella-

Po:bueno segun el vendedor estos son pastelillos de la fortuna... dijo que quienes los comen y piden un deseo después se hará realidad -dijo nuestro guerrero dragón con una sonrisa sosteniendo el pequeño pastelillo-

Tigresa:entonces...¿cual sera tu deseo po? -pregunto tigresa estando un poco ansiosa por la respuesta del panda-

Po:mmm...veamos...creo que pediré que mi papa pueda disfrutar el festival el resto de la noche, estoy seguro que de esa forma finalmente el podrá pasarla bien -dijo po comiendo rapidamente el pastelillo esperando a que su deseo que haga realidad-

Tigresa:eso es un muy tierno de tu parte po, estoy segura que tarde o temprano tu deseo se hará realidad -dijo nuestra felina con una sonrisa muy feliz dirigida a su querido panda-

Po:toma prueba uno tigresa, quizás de esa forma también tu deseo pueda hacerse realidad -dijo nuestro guerrero dragón dándole uno de sus patelillos a su amiga rayada-

Tigresa:bueno...normalmente no soy de comer estas cosas pero...supongo que por esta ocacion puedo hacer una excepción -dijo tigresa comiendo el pastelillo y pidiendo su deseo en silencio-

Po:entonces...¿que fue lo que pediste tigresa? -pregunto po con curiosidad-

Tigresa:lo siento guerrero dragón, pero un maestro de kung fu jamás revela esos tipos de secretos -dijo nuestra felina con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro-

Po:tigresa eso no se vale, vamos dímelo porfavor -decia po casi rogando por que tigresa le contara su deseo privado-

Tigresa: lo siento po, pero es algo personal que preferiría no contar -dijo tigresa estando un poco sonrojada al imaginar que su deseo se hiciera realidad-

Po:yo...lo entiendo tigresa, entonces...sino te molesta quisiera mostrarte un lugar secreto que encontre entre el valle y el bosque de bambú -dijo nuestro panda con una sonrisa que mostraba mucha alegría-

Tigresa:¿secreto? eso es raro proviniendo de ti panda, según yo recuerde no eres muy bueno guardándolos o manteniéndolos ocultos -dijo tigresa rodando un poco los ojos y acompañadolo despues de una pequeña risa-

Po:oh vamos tigresa, siendo una maestra de kung fu...¿no te intriga como mi barbarosidad pudo mantener un secreto? -pregunto po siendo un poco infantil y adorable a la vez-

Tigresa:normalmente hace lo contrario po -dijo la felina rayada en forma burlona mientras nuestro panda seguía estando muy emocionado por querer llevarla-

Po:pues esta vez el barbaro guerrero dragón si pudo tigresa, así que...bueno...¿te gustaría ir conmigo? -pregunto po estando un poco sonrojado y esperando la respuesta de su maestra-

Tigresa:pues te creeré por ahora po, asi que...guíame a tu lugar secreto panda -dijo nuestra felina rayada siguendo de cerca a su querida y posible futura pareja-

Lian:"vaya veo que no solo en apariencia esa felina es idéntica a mi...sino que también es una maestra de kung fu por como acabo de escuchar...mmmm...me pregunto...¿seria buena idea seguirlos?" -decia lian en su mente estando un poco intrigada hacia donde podrían ir-

Luego de pensar unos segundos la felina toma su decisión-

Lian:bien creo que los seguiré...de seguro será mas interesante espiarlos que cualquier festival -dijo lian con una pequeña risita traviesa y siguiendo de cerca a los dos maestros de kung fu-

Luego de pasar unos minutos yendo a distintos puestos de comidas... nuestro panda llega donde tenia planeado ir junto con su querida maestra del estilo tigre.

Po: bueno tigresa es aquí, entonces...¿que te parece el lugar? -pregunto po esperando la respuesta de su amiga-

Con mirar el paisaje que su guerrero dragón le estaba mostrando... la felina rápidamente queda muy sorprendida ya que era una pequeña sección del valle que estaba oculta entre unos arbustos y mostraba al traspasarlo un hermoso jardín de flores de loto con un pequeño lago rodeado todo ante la luz de la luna y como toque especial...con linternas chinas que estaban decorando todo en forma muy romántica.

Tigresa:po es...es hermoso -dijo tigresa todavia con un pequeño shock-

Po:jeje me alegra que te guste tigresa, este sitio lo encontré cuando ayudaba a unos niños a buscar una cometa que habían perdido tras una fuerte ola de viento, cuando finalmente pude encontrarla vi que estaba atorada en una de las ramas de estos arbustos y rápidamente me fije en lo hermoso que se veía aquí, asi que...bueno...lo considere desde entonces como mi lugar secreto -dijo nuestro guerrero estando muy feliz-

Tigresa:pues es un esplendido lugar po, pero quisiera preguntarte...¿porque querías que viniéramos aquí? -pregunto tigresa con curiosidad-

Po:bueno...es que como dijiste que esto de los festivales no es lo tuyo...se me ocurrió que podríamos hacer algo que a ti te podría gustar así que...bueno...quería mostrate este lugar para que pudiéramos meditar o por lo menos comer tranquilos la comida que los aldeanos nos estuvieron dando de obsequio -decia nuestro panda estando algo ruborizado y con un pequeño saco con varios tipos de comida que había recibido mientras visitaba los puestos de alimentos junto con su querida amiga felina-

Tigresa:po...yo...en serio te lo agradezco...a veces...a veces no entiendo porque me consideras tu favorita -dijo tigresa estando un poco triste-

Po:¿que? ¿porque dices eso tigresa? -preguntaba po estando algo confuso-

Tigresa:es que...después de todo lo que te dicho...después de como te e tratado durante todos estos años como si fueras lo peor que le pudiera pasar al kung fu...yo... en serio quisiera preguntarte...¿porque todo este tiempo seguías tratando de ser mi amigo? -pregunto la felina estando algo decepcionada de si misma por como siempre trataba a su panda como si fuera lo peor que le podría pasar a cualquiera-

Po:bueno...todos merecen un amigo tigresa y yo...de verdad quería que tu lo fueras -dijo po estando algo ruborizado-

Tigresa:¿que? -pregunto la felina rayada estando algo confundida-

Po:es que...cuando yo era cachorro...bueno...no tenia amigos tigresa, ni siquiera uno para poder divertirme o al menos pasar el tiempo -dijo nuestro guerrero dragón estando un poco triste al recordar su pasado-

Tigresa: po tu... ¿de verdad no tenias a nadie? -pregunto tigresa en un peuqeño shock-

Po:solo tenia a mi papa tigresa... ser el único panda grande que había en el valle no era algo que me favorecía mucho, no importaba cuanto lo intentara yo...siempre volvía a casa estando solo -decia nuestro panda angustiándose un poco-

Tigresa:pero si es así...¿porque jamás cambiaste? ¿porque seguías intentandolo y aun mas conmigo? -pregunto tigresa estando un poco triste por la historia de su guerrero dragón-

Po:supongo que fue gracias a mi papa tigresa, el siempre me decía que las amistades eran algo que se forjaban si tu no rendías... me decía que mientras mas me esforzara en hacer una...bueno... tarde o temprano tendria alguien verdaderamente especial al lado mío -dijo nuestro panda con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro-

Tigresa:po dime la verdad...tu...¿en serio todo este tiempo me has considerado tu amiga? -pregunto tigresa esperando la respuesta que daría po-

Po:bueno...cuando te miraba de lejos junto con grulla, mantis, vibora y mono...yo... de verdad quería conocerlos y pasar siempre todo el día con ustedes, pero... digamos que como siempre metía la pata cuando me eligieron guerrero dragón en vez de a ti tigresa, sabia con solo mirarlos que ustedes me odiaban -dijo nuestro panda volviendo a estar triste-

Tigresa:po...en serio lo lamento...entonces...tu... ¿me odias verdad? -pregunto tigresa casi estando con el corazón roto-

Po:jajaja ¿que cosas dices tigresa? ya sabes que eres mi favorita -dijo el guerrero dragon volviendo a su actitud feliz e infantil-

Tigresa:po ¿porque?...¿porque lo soy? -decia tigresa con una pequeña lagrima en su rostro-

Po:porque desde siempre eras mi heroina tigresa...siempre fuiste tu a quien mas quería conocer y a quien mas admiraba, supongo... supongo que al verte como la mejor maestra de kung fu yo...yo en serio queria ser como tu, asi que me esforzaba mucho en serlo aun si tu me odiabas en ese entonces al tratar de hacerlo... si hubiese sido mi elección el dia en que oogway elegiría al guerrero dragón yo... de verdad te hubiera elegido a ti tigresa, ya que has demostrado ser muy buena amiga y al mismo tiempo muy bárbara al proteger a china junto al valle de la paz de todos los peligros que se les presentan -dijo nuestro panda mientras sonreia alegremente al ver a la felina rayada-

Con escuchar esas palabras, tigresa se le caian pequeñas lagrimas de varias emociones que no podía controlar, pero haciendo rapidamente nuestro panda se preocupara un poco por ella-

Po:¿tigresa que te pasa? ¿estas bien? -preguntaba po estando algo confundido-

Tigresa:gracias -dijo tigresa casi en un susurro y dándole rápidamente un abrazo sorpresivo a nuestro panda-

Po:¿que? pero...¿gracias porque tigresa? -preguntaba po mas confundido que nunca-

Tigresa:gracias...por ser mi amigo po -dijo la felina mientras abrazaba tiernamente a su panda-

Al salir esas palabras de tigresa, rápidamente po queda sorprendido y poco sonrojado, ya que al ver como su querida maestra en serio apreciaba su amitad como lo había esperado durante mucho tiempo, provoco que tambien el comenzara abrazarla y dijera unas palabras casi silenciosas-

Po:igualmente tigresa -dijo nuestro guerrero dragón todavía estando un poco con su sonrojo pero a la vez feliz al ver que finalmente uno de sus sueños se habia hecho realidad...alguien especial al suyo como su amigo-

Mientras nuestros dos maestros de kung fu seguían abrazados amorosamente...una cierta felina rayada con su piedra de transformación había visto y escuchado todo lo que habian dicho... dejándola en un pequeño shock y con un pequeño sentimiento de tristeza en su corazón.

Lian:no sabia que po habia sufrido tanto...mmmm...me pregunto...¿qué harán ahora? -decia lian mientras espiaba a la feliz pareja entre unos arbustos-

Despues de que nuestro panda terminara el abrazo junto con nuestra felina rayada...rápidamente el pudo acordarse de cierto regalo que había recibido.

Po:¡cierto se me olvido! -dijo nuestro guerrero dragón en forma rápida-

Tigresa:¿que pasa po? -pregunto tigresa estando un poco confusa por como se veia el panda de sorprendido-

Po:es que...no se si esto será lo tuyo pero...tigresa...quisiera darte esto... -dijo nuestro panda estando muy ruborizado y sacando de su bolsillo una pulsera de oro con una inscrustacion de jade-

Tigresa:po...¡¿de donde sacaste eso?! -pregunto la felina estando muy impactada por como su panda tenia tal cosa en su bolsillo-

Po:bueno...¿te acuerdas cuando ayude a esa cabra a rescatar a sus hijos del incendio? pues...ella me la obsequio como una muestra de cariño por haberla ayuda cuando nadie mas lo hizo -dijo nuestro guerrero dragón alegremente-

Tigresa:pero po si fue un obsequio de ella...¿porque me lo das a mi? -pregunto tigresa con curiosidad-

Po:es que...ella me dijo que esta pulsera es algo que se les da a un ser que le tienes mucho cariño y aprecio... y bueno...ella también me dijo que quizás un dia de estos podría dárselo a alguien que fuera especial para mi también ...así que...siendo una de mis mas queridas amigas...yo...te elegí a ti -decía nuestro panda estando casi a punto de desmayarse al decir esas palabras tan tiernas hacia su amiga-

Con escuchar todo lo que acababa de decir su amado guerrero dragón, nuestra felina rayada se había quedado sin habla del pequeño shock que tenia en su cabeza, ya que segun para po...ella era quizás a quien mas queria de todo corazón, haciendo que se sonrojara rápidamente y solo diera una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Po:tigresa...tu...¿la aceptarías? -pregunto po estando muy nervioso esperando la contestación de la felina.

Tigresa:yo...en serio agradezco lo que me estas dando po...yo...nunca había recibido algo como esto, de verdad aprecio que me lo des a mi y lo acepto con todo corazón -dijo tigresa poniéndose rápidamente la pulsera de oro y viendo soñadoramente a su querido oso de blanco y negro-

Po:te queda muy bonito -dijo po estando muy sonrojado y nervioso-

Tigresa:gracias po...por el festival...por ser mi amigo...por ser... -sin poder terminar la frase nuestro panda intentaba decir la ultima palabra que ella quería decir-

Po:¿bárbaro? -preguntaba po en tono infantil y alegre-

Tigresa:si po...por ser bárbaro -dijo tigresa mientras se acercaba mas y mas hacia su panda estando llena de confianza-

Estando con otra felina rayada y muy cerca de nuestros maestros de kung fu...

Lian:"vaya...po de verdad...no sabia que tenia ese vinculo especial con esa tigresa...mmm... ver todo esto si que es impactante pero...no se si deba seguir viendo esto" -decia lian en su mente mientras intentaba acercarse para ver todo con mas claridad-

Tigresa al ver que finalmente estaba a solas con su amado panda... ella rapidamente veía a po cariñosamente mientras que el hacia exactamente lo mismo.

Po:tigresa...yo...es que...te vez muy bonita cuando sonries tigresa... -decia nuestro panda intentando mantener la mirada en su querida amiga-

Tigresa:tu tambien po -dijo tigresa estando muy sonrojada y acercandose un poco mas a po-

Al ver que ya no había mas que decirse entre los dos...rápidamente los dos enamorados empezaban a perderse en los ojos del otro, provocando que comenzaran acercarse mas y mas hasta llegar al punto de cerrar sus parpados para unir sus labios en un tierno y amoroso beso.

Lian:"pero que...no...¡¿ellos de verdad piensan besarse?! -decia lian en su cabeza estando un poco sonrojada por como veía toda la situación estando muy cerca-

Al ver como como los dos maestros de kung fu casi llegaban a hacer contacto con los labios del otro...rápidamente lian intenta acercarse mas para ver como resultaría todo, pero por desgracia para ella... pisa una rama accidentalmente que había entre los arbustos en donde estaba escondida...provocando que hiciera un ruido que cieta felina y oso panda escucharon al instante y voltearan rápidamente para ver que había sido ese sonido.

Lian:"¡demonios!... espero que no me hayan visto" -dijo la felina mientras sus nervios aumentaban y esperando a que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia-

Tigresa:veo que solo fue una rama, entonces... ya que estamos solos po...yo...quisiera decirte que... -sin poder terminar la frase el panda había desaparecido rápidamente, dejando en un pequeño shock a tigresa al ver como no había notado que su guerrero dragón ya no estaba-

Po:"¡¿que rayos estuve a punto de hacer?! yo... ¡yo casi beso a tigresa!" -decia po en su mente estando escondido detrás de un arbol y muy sorprendido por como el jamás se había comportado así en su vida-

Tigresa:¿po donde estas? -preguntaba tigresa estando un poco preocupada por su panda y a la vez confusa por como había desaparecido tan repentinamente-

Al escuchar esas palabras...nuestro guerrero dragón sale de su escondite e inventa una escusa rápida por su desaparición repentina.

Po:aquí estoy tigresa, perdón si me ausente es que...yo...había escuchado ruidos en esta parte de los arbustos y bueno...creo que al final era nada en particular -decia po con mucho sonrojo ya que su mente todavia no podía procesar lo que estaba a punto de hacer con tigresa-

Viendo que habia perdido su oportunidad para cumpllir el deseo que habia pedido despues de comer ese pastelillo...nuestra felina rayada da un suspiro de tristeza y le contesta al guerrero dragón.

Tigresa:esta bien po... -dijo tigresa estando algo decepcionada por el resultado de su casi segundo beso que recibiría tiernamente de su panda-

Po:bueno...creo que seria mejor que empecemos a comer, ya tengo algo de hambre -decia po intentando sacar el silencio incomodo que había entre ellos dos y sentandose al lado de su querida amiga-

Tigresa:"al menos ahora se que sientes algo parecido a lo que yo siento por ti po" -pensaba tigresa mientras una pequeña sonrisa salia de su rostro y comenzaba a comer uno de los dumplings que tenia su amado oso de blanco y negro en su saco-

Viendo que no habían notado su presencia...lían rápidamente se aleja de los dos maestro de kung fu... provocando que despues ella diese un suspiro de alivio sabiendo que ya estaba lejos de ellos dos.

Lian:uuuff...eso estuvo cerca...demasiado cerca...bueno supongo que ahora podre seguir disfrutando el festival tranquilamente y... -sin poder terminar la frase es derribada rápidamente por una cierta reptil que la miraba con ojos llenos de enojo-

Ting:¡no tienes una idea de lo molesta que estoy ahora contigo lian! -decia ting con un siseo mientras inmovilizaba a la felina-

Lian:¡¿ting que haces aquí?! -preguntaba lian estando algo impactada por como la reptil la había encontrado-

Ting:¡¿que demonios haces aquí?! ¡se suponía que estaríamos en el bosque de bambú ocultándonos! -decia la serpiente mientras usaba mas fuerza en el agarre con su cuerpo para que la felina no escapara-

Lian:¡ting ya suéltame o no te diré nada! -decia la felina con un pequeño gruñido-

Ting:¡tu ya no tienes derecho a demandar nada lian! ¡¿como es que por tu cabeza entro la tonta y arriesgada idea de usar la piedra de transformación para divertirte en el festival?! -decia ting estando cada vez mas furiosa con su comapañera-

Lian:pues...es que...¡espera!...¡¿como rayos supiste que soy yo?! ¡se suponía que ahora todos me verían como una coneja! -decia lian en un pequeño estado de shock al ver que ting la había reconocido de inmediato-

Ting:use la paz interior lian, al hacerlo pude mejorar mis sentidos y reconocer tu voz de inmediato entre todos los habitantes del valle, la transformación de coneja que usas ahora con la piedra... solo te permitió mantener esa apariencia, pero no cambia el sonido de tus cuerdas vocales por si no te diste cuenta... ya que cuando la usaste con feng tu voz sonaba exactamente igual -decia la serpiente mirando seriamente a la felina-

Lian:rayos...creo que se me olvido es pequeño detalle -decia la felina estando un poco avergonzada de si misma-

Ting:ahora volveremos al bosque y mas te vale no escapar nuevamente para divertirte -decia ting aflojando el agarre y soltando a la felina rayada-

Lian:bien pero...dime una cosa...¿feng sabe lo que acabo de hacer? -pregunto lian un poco nerviosa-

Ting:feng fue el que penso que estarías aqui lian...el se pondrá mas furioso que yo cuando se entere de que tuvo razón todo este tiempo de que estarías aqui -decia la reptil con un siseo-

Lian:ting...si de verdad alguna vez me consideraste tu amiga, yo te pido...porfavor...que no le digas a feng sobre todo esto -decia lian esperando a que la serpiente aceptara-

Ting:¿por que habria de hacerlo? arriesgaste todo nuestro trabajo y la misión solo para conocer el valle de la paz -dijo ting estando muy enojada todavia con su compañera rayada-

Lian:yo..de verdad lo siento ting es que...en serio quería conocerlo -decia lian bajando un poco la cabeza de lo avergonzada que estaba-

Ting:se que me arrepentiré de esto pero...odio que discutas siempre con feng asi que...por esta vez solo le diré que meditabas afuera del perímetro todo este tiempo -decia ting con un pequeño suspiro y viendo a su compañera felina que se veia en un gran shock al escuchar eso-

Lian:¡GRACIAS TING, SABIA QUE ALGUN DIA SERIAMOS BUENAS AMIGAS! -decia lian mientras abrazaba sorpresivamente a la serpiente-

Ting:solo no hagas que me arrepienta mas tarde lian, ahora...volvamos al bosque -dijo ting dándose la vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente con su águila oriental-

Lian:te sigo ting aunque...de verdad me hubiera gustado seguir disfrutando este festival -dijo la felina rayada con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-

Ting:no provoques lian, ahora si pudieras quítate esa transformación de coneja -dijo ting con un pequeño siseo mientras apuraba el paso en llegar al bosque junto con la felina rayada-

Lian: oh cierto yo...lo había olvidado -dijo lian mientras cerraba sus ojos y un brillo comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo mientras pensaba en la forma en la que quería volver, provocando que después volviese su apariencia a la normalidad y todo volviera a estar como antes-

 **Bosque de bambú:**

Al llegar velozmente a donde estaba nuestra águila oriental, ting comenzó a crear una historia para que no reprendiera a su compañera felina mientras le explicaba todo lo ocurrido detalladamente.

Ting:así que...en vez de ir al valle solo necesite buscarla por los alrededores del bosque y de ese modo pude encontrarla rápidamente feng... por suerte eso fue todo lo que paso al rastrear y encontrar a lian en las cercanías de un lago mientras ella meditaba en silencio... -dijo ting mirando seriamente a la felina después, ya que odiaba mentirle a su querido maestro del estilo águila-

Feng:entiendo...bien solo me alegra saber que volviste sana y salva ting, ahora... con respecto a la piedra de transformación lian...solo te pido que la próxima vez que vayas a meditar a solas...dejes la piedra con nosotros para cuidarla -dijo feng seriamente mientras miraba a la felina-

Lian"gracias por cubrirme ting, si que puedes ser muy buena aveces" -decia lian en su mente mientras comenzaba a sonreír un poco al ver que no había ocurrido nada malo ante su pequeña visita al valle-

Feng:bien..ahora solo hay que seguir esperan...- sin poder decir nada mas rápidamente sonidos extraños comenzaban a escucharse cerca de ellos-

Gan:¡HOLAAAAA A TODOOOOOS! -grito gan estando muy emocionado y saliendo de unos arbustos abruptamente-

Lian:¡¿gan que demonios haces aquí?! -pregunto la felina estando algo sorprendida por como había llegado el conejo-

Zhuang:ordenes del maestro lian -dijo el leopardo de las nieves saliendo despues que el pequeño maestro del estilo conejo-

Ting:¡zhuang si estas aquí...eso quiere decir que...! -sin poder terminar la frase la ultima figura sale de las sombras-

?:finalmente...¡HEMOS LLEGADO! -dijo la figura de negro viendo a todos sus alumnos reunidos en un mismo punto e impaciente de cumplir su destino-

 **Fin del captiulo 29**

 **Bien tengo buenas y malas noticias... la buena es que la historia se pondrá muy interesante hasta este punto de la trama y la mala pues...es que...casi e perdido todo el interés en querer terminarla...últimamente siento ya que nadie mira el fic y eso me desanima mucho, pero bueno...veré si con este capitulo hago que la gente no pierda el interes, asi que...comenten si gustan y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo si es que siento los ánimos de escribirlo.**


	30. Capitulo 30:sentimiento encontrado

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Por como veo las cosas la historia se pondrá un poco mas emocionante en esta parte de la trama, así que veamos que pasara en este capitulo ¿que les parece la idea? bueno...sin mas que decir comenzamos en 3...2...1...¡YA!**

 **Capitulo 30:sentimiento encontrado**

 **Bosque de bambú:**

Mientras el valle de la paz seguía de fiesta en honor a nuestro panda... una figura misteriosa planeaba su siguente movimiento junto con sus cinco estudiantes en lo mas profundo del bosque.

Lian:¡maestro que bueno que al fin llego! -dijo lian estando muy feliz de volver a verlo-

?:parece que tu sentido del olfato no nos guio mal hasta este punto zhuang, finalmente hemos podido llegar al valle de la paz y encontrar al mismo tiempo a los demás -dijo la figura de negro dirigiendo la vista a su estudiante leopardo-

Zhuang:sentimos la demora chicos, pero cierto conejo nos anduvo retrasando al tener que cargarlo -dijo zhuang con un pequeño gruñido hacia su compañero mas pequeño-

Gan:jeje lo siento zhuang, pero estaba muy débil como para moverme, ¿acaso no te sorprendía que ni siquiera hablara durante el viaje mientras tu me llevabas? -decia gan mientras sonreía alegremente-

Zhuang:¡eso es porque tu solamente estabas durmiendo gan! -decia nuestro maestro del estilo leopardo mirando furiosamente al conejo-

Gan:jeje y si que fue una buena siesta amigo mio -dijo el conejo burlonamente mientras bostezaba un poco-

?:bien ahora a lo que vine a verificar... feng, ting y lian, ¿pudieron conseguir la piedra de transformación? -pregunto la figura de negro esperando la respuesta de sus alumnos-

Lian:le alegrara saber que pudimos cumplir con nuestra misión maestro -dijo la felina dándole la piedra de transformación rapidamente-

?:buen trabajo lian, sabia que ustedes tres podrían cumplir con su mision a la perfección -dijo la figura misteriosa tomando la piedra y pensando rápidamente en la apariencia en que la queria transformarse-

Al cerrar sus ojos y concentrase en la figura en la que quería verse...un brillo empezó emanar del cuerpo de nuestro villano y provocando que despues el se viera como un tigre de bengala con ojos de color rojo ante sus alumnos-

Lian:maestro...¿porque se convirtió en un tigre? -pregunto la felina con curiosidad-

?:fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente lian, ahora con esta apariencia ya no necesito esto -dijo la figura misteriosa tirando la capucha de negro que cubría su cuerpo y dejando ver de esa forma solo un felino con un pantalón de color azul oscuro-

Feng:maestro sino le molesta que le pregunte...¿que paso con la leopardo llamada luna? -pregunto feng mirando seriamente al pequeño conejo-

?:no debí confiar en zhuang y gan, eso fue lo que paso feng... esa felina pudo escapar, pero tarde o temprano ella caerá ante mi... como el resto de los estilos faltantes -dijo la figura mirando furiosamente a sus alumnos conejo y leopardo-

Gan:zhuang...creo que el maestro sigue muy molesto con nosotros -dijo el pequeño maestro estando algo nervioso por como lo veían-

Zhuang:yo también lo estoy todavia contigo gan, tu interés por divertirte nos costo la leopardo y la misión...además de que tuve que cargarte todo el maldito viaje mientras descansabas plácidamente en mi espalda -dijo zhuang mirando al conejo de la misma forma que su maestro-

Gan:rayos si que eres rencoroso zhuang -dijo gan rodando un poco sus ojos-

Ting:entonces...¿cuales son sus ordenes ahora maestro? -pregunto ting seriamente-

?:primero lo primero ting, quiero saber...¿que les pareció la fuerza de los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón cuando tuvieron que distraerlos para que lian pudiese robar la piedra? -pregunto la figura esperando la respuesta de sus alumnos-

Feng:pues por lo que pude ver cuando los distraje maestro... creo que no serán un problema para nuestros planes, además de que usted mismo nos dijo de que ellos no son capaces de usar su energia chi al no tener su paz interior -dijo feng mientras miraba a su maestro que parecía un poco preocupado-

?:si lo se feng, pero...ese tonto panda si puede usarla y se que tan fuerte puede llegar a ser si dejo que siga avanzando en su entrenamiento -dijo la figura misteriosa seriamente-

Lian:¿entrenamiento maestro? -pregunto lian estando algo confusa-

?:así es lian...ahora mismo nuestro objetivo principal debe estar entrenando para ser un maestro en todos los estilos de kung fu conocidos, si dejo que lo logre...yo...podría estar en un grave problema en el futuro -dijo la figura en tono preocupado-

Lian:pero maestro... ¿que posibilidades habría en las que perdiera contra el guerrero dragón en este momento?, su kung fu de por si es superior, así que...¿que tan fuerte el puede volverse si usted también es...? - sin poder terminar la pregunta, la figura misteriosa grita en forma muy enojada hacia su alumna del estilo tigre-

?:¡TE DIJE QUE NI SE TE OCURRIERA DECIRLO LIAN! -dijo en un grito de odio la figura misteriosa mientras que la felina quedaba un poco en shock al ver como su amado maestro en serio odiaba que lo llamaran por su identidad oculta-

Lian:pero maestro...¿porque?...¿porque ya no quiere que lo llamemos por su nombre? -preguntaba lian en tono triste al ver como el siempre mostraba mucho dolor cada vez que decían quien era realmente-

?:mi nombre ya no significa nada para mi lian... con tan solo escucharlo mi mente puede ver claramente otra vez las promesas que no pude cumplir ante china... ante a todos a los que había prometido proteger y cuidar -dijo la figura misteriosa en un pequeño tono de tristeza en su habla-

Lian:pero maestro yo... -sin poder terminar nuevamente su frase, la figura misteriosa responde rápidamente-

?:olvida el pasado lian, olvídalo todo... desde ahora mi antigua identidad ya no existe, ahora pueden llamarme...fai -dijo la figura misteriosa en tono muy frio-

Lian:¡¿fai?! -pregunto lian estando un poco sorprendida ante ese nombre-

Fai:significa comienzo lian...un nuevo comienzo para ustedes, para china... y para mi mismo -dijo nuestra figura misteriosa en tono serio y poniéndose sorpresivamente ante sus alumnos su nueva identidad como un tigre de bengala llamado fai-

Feng:como ordene maestro...fai -dijo el águila oriental con una pequeña reverencia-

Gan:jeje genial, le queda muy bien el nombre maestro, entonces ahora...¿cual sera nuestro siguiente movimiento? -pregunto gan estando muy emocionado-

Fai:por ahora quiero que descansen mis alumnos, zhuang y yo hemos viajado durante mucho tiempo sin poder detenernos y necesito que todos ustedes estén en perfecta condición para atacar mañana al valle de la paz, de esa forma harán llamar a los cinco furiosos... y a po seguramente -dijo fai intentando mantener su odio oculto ante el panda que le hacia sentir mucha rabia, pero rápidamente el comenzó a sentarse en posición de loto para meditar en silencio hasta que llegara el día de mañana-

Gan:jeje bien amigos ya escucharon al maestro, creo que entonces me iré a dormir -dijo nuestro maestro del estilo conejo dando despues un salto bien alto hasta las ramas de un árbol y tranquilamente poniéndose comodo allí para poder descansar-

Zhuang:ese irresponsable de gan... todavía tiene sueño despues de estar durmiendo todo este tiempo en mi espalda -dijo el leopardo de las nieves con mucho enojo en su tono-

Feng:se lo irritante que puede ser nuestro maestro del estilo conejo zhuang, pero por ahora seria mejor que sigas las ordenes del maestro y descanses tu también, despues de todo...mañana finalmente pelearemos con esos cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón-dijo nuestra águila oriental prendiendo vuelo hacia uno de los arboles mas grandes del bosque para descansar plácidamente-

Zhuang:bien...quizás si duermo un poco finalmente pueda quitarme las ganas de querer romperle la cara a ese tonto de gan -dijo zhuang mientras se recostaba en el suelo tratando de olvidar las molestias que le había ocasinado su pequeño compañero-

Ting:bueno...parece que ahora quedamos nosotras dos solas lian, así que será mejor que... -es todo lo que pudo decir la serpiente al mirar a su amiga del estilo tigre con una cara que mostraba mucha tristeza y dolor-

Lian:"maestro...¿en serio quiere olvidar todo su pasado?, acaso...¿ya nada le importa?...yo...¿yo acaso jamás le importe?" -se preguntaba la felina en su mente saliendo despues de ella una pequeña lagrima de su rostro al resonar en su cabeza todavía esas palabras impactantes que había dicho su mastro hace poco-

Ting:¿lian te encuentras bien? -pregunto ting un poco preocupada por como se veia la felina, ya que se podía notar que estaba muy triste-

Lian:yo...es que...creo que solo tengo sueño ting, si me disculpas tengo descansar para el dia de mañana -dijo la maestra del estilo tigre mientras se recostaba en el tronco de un árbol para poder intentar domir lo mejor posible-

Ting:"lian... ¿porque tuviste que enamorarte del maestro?... de todo los machos que pudiste haber elegido...¿porque tu corazón lo eligió a el?...creo que debí haberte contado mas acerca de su vida y su pasado, de esa forma... de esa forma quizás hubieras tomado otra decisión en vez de amarlo hasta el final -decia la reptil en su mente mientras miraba tristemente como su compañera sufría al ver como su querido maestro quería olvidar todo lo que tuviese que ver con su antigua vida-

Cuando el resto del equipo se dispuso a descansar plácidamente en el bosque de bambú, la felina rayada abrió un poco sus ojos para asi despues ver a su querido maestro meditar tranquilamente en el suelo, haciendo que despues ella dijera unas palabras en un leve susurro antes de volver a cerrar sus parpados para intentar relajarse como lo hacían sus compañeros mientras dormían.

Lian:yo no me enamore de fai... -dijo lian antes de dormirse mientras otra pequeña lagrima salía de sus hermosos ojos escarlata-

 **Festival del valle:**

De vuelta con nuestros héroes del kung fu en el festival que estaba terminando en el valle de la paz...

Mantis:demonios grulla, ¿no pudiste al menos hacer una broma como lo haría mono mientras eras mi compañero? -preguntaba el pequeño insecto con algo de frustración en su habla-

Grulla:mantis ya te había dicho que no me comportaría como mono por ninguna circunstancia -dijo grulla en tono de fastidio-

Mantis:oh vamos grulla, ¿acaso siempre tienes que ser tan cuidadoso y serio incluso ante una fiesta? -preguntaba mantis en forma burlona-

Grulla:buen intento mantis, pero no lograras nada diciéndome esas cosas -decia grulla seriamente-

Mantis:bien...entonces..¿que tienes planeado hacer ahora? -preguntaba el insecto con curiosidad-

Grulla:mmm...creo que ya me dio un poco de hambre, ¿que te parece si vamos al restaurante del señor ping por unos fideos? -pregunto el plumifero con una pequeña sonrisa en su pico-

Mantis:jeje ya hablas mi mismo idioma grulla, así que yo te sigo -dijo mantis mientras saltaba alegremente hacia el restaurante del padre de nuestro bárbaro guerrero dragón-

 **Restaurante del señor ping:**

Estando con nuestro ganso y una serpiente que parecía muy feliz...

Sr ping:veo que fue un muy astuta maestra víbora, hacer que mi hijo pueda estar a solas con la maestra tigresa en el festival... es quizás la mejor manera para que vea que todo este tiempo a estado enamorado de ella -dijo el señor ping con una pequeña sonrisa en su pico mientras le serbia un tazón de fideos a la reptil-

Vibora:gracias por el cumplido señor ping, pero por si acaso había hecho algo mas ademas de darles esta oportunidad para que tengan una cita -dijo vibora con una pequeña sonrisa-

Sr ping:¿a que se refiere maestra víbora? -pregunto el ganso con curiosidad-

Vibora:bueno...po fue un poco complicado ante todo el asunto de lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por tigresa...sin importar cuantas pistas o intentos le diera para que averiguara lo que empezaba a sentir su corazón, pues...solo digamos que no funcionaban o lo dejaban mas confundido que antes, asi que sin tener otra opción le dije directamente esta tarde lo que en realidad le estaba pasando al verla siempre directamente a los ojos -dijo nuestra serpiente tranquilamente mientras comenzaba a comer la sopa de fideos-

Sr ping:entonces...¡¿po ya sabe que es amor lo que esta sintiendo por tigresa?! -pregunto el ganso esperando ansioso la respuesta de la reptil-

Vibora:eso creo señor ping, pero por ahora todo dependerá de tigresa en hacer que po confiese lo que esta sintiendo por ella -dijo vibora alegremente mientra el ganso se veia muy feliz al escuchar esas simples palabras-

Sr ping:¡eso es maravilloso maestra vibora!, pero...¿usted piensa que todo dará resultado? -pregunto el ganso con algo de duda con el plan que ella había hecho-

Vibora:¿a que se refiere señor ping? -pregunto víbora dejando de comer su sopa de fideos al instante-

Sr ping:bien...como ya sabrá, tigresa no a sido la única en ponerle ojos a mi hijo para elegirlo como pareja, quizás usted se dio cuenta ante las admiradores que a tenido po al salvar a china por segunda vez de ese pavo real y temo que...bueno...que po confunda ese sentimiento que tienen ellas por el que tiene la maestra tigresa por el -dijo el señor ping poniendo una cara algo preocupada al pensar que su hijo elegiría a la chica equivocada al no poder todavía diferenciar bien los sentimientos que siente cada quien por quien-

Vibora:pues... yo me preocuparía mas en esas admiradoras que por su hijo señor ping, tigresa ya me a demostrado que ama demasiado a po y no dejara que otra chica se lo arrebate -dijo tranquilamente vibora mientras salía de ella una pequeña risita al recordar como tigresa se había puesto furiosa al pensar que su panda comenzaba a enamorarse de otra hembra-

Sr ping:entonces...¿esta segura que ninguna otra chica esta sintiendo lo mismo que siente la maestra tigresa por mi hijo? -pregunto el ganso con curiosidad-

Vibora:no lo creo señor ping, aunque me costaría mucho creer que alguna otra hembra amara tanto a po como lo hace tigresa -dijo nuestra serpiente sonando muy confiada ante esas palabras-

Sr ping:pero...si ese fuera el caso...supongo que también podría aceptar a esa chica como la pareja de mi hijo -dijo el señor ping haciendo que víbora se atragantara rápidamente con la sopa-

Vibora:¡¿que?! -pregunto la reptil estando muy sorprendida al escuchar eso-

Sr ping:si lo que dice es cierto maestra víbora...entonces creo que podría adaptarme a la idea de que po no estuviera con la maestra tigresa, como dijo usted es muy difícil que alguna otra chica lo ame tanto como lo hace ella, pero si eso llegara a pasar...bueno...solo me quedaría aceptar esa relación con los brazos abiertos si por alguna razón po eligiera a otra hembra que lo quiera de esa forma -dijo el ganso con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro-

Vibora:por favor no vuelva a decir eso señor ping, no tiene una idea de como esa situación destrozaría el corazón de tigresa, de por si ella jamás había sentido nada por nadie hasta que po llego a su vida, si ella viera a su panda con otra chica...no quiero ni imaginar que es lo que podría pasar -dijo vibora en un pequeño tono de tristeza y miedo al imaginar que es lo que pasaría si otra hembra se atreviese a mirar al guerrero dragón como lo hacia su maestra del estilo tigre-

Sr ping:tranquila maestra víbora, como dijo usted es muy poco probable, mientras tanto siga disfrutando su sopa de fideos que de seguro debe estar enfriándose -dijo el señor ping dandose la media vuelta para comenzar a cerrar su restaurante, ya que era muy tarde como para seguir cocinando-

Despues de esa pequeña platica que habia tenido víbora con nuestro ganso de los fideos... grulla y mantis llegan para unírseles, pero rápidamente se sorprenden un poco al ver como el restaurante se veía completamente sin ningún cliente.

Mantis:guau nunca había visto así de vacío al restaurante del señor ping -dijo mantis saltando hacia la mesa donde estaba víbora-

Vibora:lo siento mantis llegaron tarde, el restaurante ya cerro, creo que debieron apurar el paso si es que querían comer algo aquí -dijo nuestra serpiente del kung fu mientras saboreaba su sopa de fideos alegremente-

Mantis:víbora...quizás...no se...¿podrías compartirnos un poco? -pregunto el pequeño insecto casi en tono de suplica-

Vibora:mmmm déjame pensarlo un segundo mantis...veamos...¡no! -dijo víbora en forma burlona mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente-

Mantis:oooh vamos víbora, no seas tan... -sin poder termina la frase, el señor ping le pone un plato de fideos al pequeño insecto y a nuestro plumífera ave mientras sonreía alegremente-

Sr ping:no tiene porque lamentarse mas maestro mantis, siempre hago un poco mas por si mi hijo viene a visitarme y quiere algo de comer -dijo el señor ping mientras veía como los dos maestro de kung fu parecían muy emocionados por querer comer-

Grulla:se lo agradecemos señor ping -dijo grulla sorbiendo los fideos poco a poco-

Mantis:¡bárbaro, gracias señor ping! -dijo mantis mientras saltaba al tazón para poder llenar su estomago lo mas rápido posible-

Vibora:tienen suerte de que po no estuviera aquí o sino seguramente no tendrían nada que comer -dijo nuestra serpiente del kung fu mientras miraba seriamente a sus dos compañeros-

Po:jeje pues ahora no tengo mas espacio en mi estomago víbora, de por si los habitantes del valle nos dieron mucha comida a mi y a tigresa mientras recorríamos todo el lugar -dijo nuestra panda llegando sorpresivamente con su querida amiga felina-

Vibora:vaya por como veo sus rostros... parece que lo han pasado bastante bien -dijo víbora mientras veía a la feliz pareja-

Pues:bueno...para mi si fue un dia muy entretenido, ojala el año que venga hagan otro festival, ¿tu como lo pasaste tigresa? -pregunto po cariñosamente-

Tigresa:pues si que fue especial al estar contigo po, por primera vez me alegra haber estado aquí para celebrar -dijo tigresa mientras sonreía felizmente hacia su amado panda-

Al mirar mas detalladamente la pata de tigresa, víbora pudo notar que la felina tenia cierta pulsera que no habia visto cuando se había separado de los dos enamorados.

Vibora:tigresa...¡¿de donde sacaste eso?! -pregunto la serpiente estando sorprendida por como se veía esa hermosa pulsera hecha de oro-

Tigresa:es que...digamos que es un regalo que recibí y que siempre atesorare -dijo tigresa estando algo sonrojada mientras sostenia fuertemente el obsequio que le había dado su querido guerrero dragón-

víbora:ya me imagino quien fue -dijo nuestra reptil mientras miraba a cierto de oso de blanco y negro pícaramente, provocando que el se ruborizara mucho-

Po:yo...creo que será mejor que volvamos al palacio de jade muchachos, sino el maestro shifu nos castigara si nos quedamos dormidos mañana por estar hasta muy tarde -dijo nuestro panda dándose la media vuelta rápidamente para poder irse de la situación incomoda que se avecinaba en el restaurante-

Sr ping:espera po, tengo algo para ti -dijo el ganso mientras le daba un pequeño saco de yuanes a su amado hijo-

Po:¿papa porque me das esto? -pregunto po estando confundido-

Sr ping:son las propinas que recibí durante el transcurso del festival po, los clientes me pidieron que te lo diera como agradecimientos por haberlos salvado nuevamente de una gran amenaza -dijo el señor ping con una sonrisa en su pico-

Po:yo...en serio no se que decir papa, solo que...creo que no debiste dejar que lo hicieran, sabes que no soy guerrero dragón por dinero -dijo po intentando devolverle el pequeño saco a su padre-

Sr ping:lo siento hijo, pero la mayoría de los clientes que vinieron hoy...pues... viven en otros pueblos y solo visitaron el valle para poder conocerte o al menos para darte una muestra de gratitud por salvarlos -dijo el ganso devolviéndole el saco a su hijo-

Po:pero es que... -sin poder terminar la frase su papa habla primero-

Sr ping:lo siento hijo ya cerramos, creo que sera mejor que vuelvas al palacio de jade ya que de seguro te espera un ardua día de entrenamiento -dijo rápidamente su papa mientras comenzaba apagar las linternas chinas que habia en el restaurante-

Po:rayos, ¿ahora que se supone que haga con esto? -pregunto po con el saco de yuanes que tenia en sus patas-

Mantis:jeje pues...podrías darmelo a mi si quieres po -dijo mantis con una pequeña risa-

Al escuchar eso, el resto de los cinco furiosos presentes miraron al pequeño insecto muy seriamente-

Mantis:¡¿que?! solo fue una opción -dijo el pequeño maestro de kung fu mientras terminaba de comer su sopa-

Vibora:¡mantis mejor callate o terminaras como mono en la enfermería! -dijo víbora con un pequeño siseo de advertencia ante su amigo-

Mantis:yo...creo que seguiré tu consejo víbora, asi que...si me disculpan chicos creo que mejor me regreso al palacio, nos vemos -dijo mantis mientras saltaba rápidamente estando un poco nervioso y asustado por lo que había dicho la reptil-

Po:yo...creo que por ahora tendre que guardar esto -dijo nuestro panda poniendo rápidamente el pequeño saco de yuanes en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón-

Grulla:en serio que la forma de ser de mono se le quedo muy pegada a mantis...pero bueno, al menos pude soportarlo durante todo el festival, ahora si me disculpan chicos creo haré lo mismo que el y me regresare al palacio, asi que... te veré mañana po para comenzar nuestro entrenamiento juntos -dijo grulla con una pequeña sonrisa en su pico antes de prender vuelo hacia el palacio de jade-

Tigresa:entonces...¿ya pudiste dominar el estilo de víbora po? -pregunto la felina con curiosidad-

Po:jeje fue dificil al principio tigresa, pero el bárbaro guerrero dragón pudo hacerlo de nuevo y acaba de dominar un estilo mas -dijo nuestro panda siendo muy infantil en su contestación pero a la vez siendo muy adorable-

Tigresa: en ese caso te felicito po, ahora entiendo porque grulla decía que le tocaba a el entrenarte -decia tigresa mientras miraba tiernamente al amor de su vida-

Po:jeje esto será emocionante, ya quiero saber cual sera el entrenamiento que grulla me hará hacer para que pueda ser también un maestro en su estilo -dijo po mientras imaginaba lo bárbaro que podria ser el estilo de su emplumado amigo-

Vibora:po se que estas muy emocionado por el entrenamiento de grulla, pero por ahora sera mejor que descansemos, ya que el maestro shifu seguramente nos hará entrenar muy arduamente si se entera de que solo estuvimos divirtiendonos todo este tiempo -dijo vibora mientras su querido amigo de blanco y negro abría sus ojos un poco del shock al recordar lo que pasaría si el panda rojo se enterara de la verdad-

Po:demonios lo olvide, entonces creo que sera mejor apuremos el paso, tigresa...¿estas lista para otra carrera? -preguntaba po en forma retadora-

Tigresa:siempre guerrero dragón -dijo la felina mientras se preparaba para competir con su panda nuevamente-

Cuando los dos maestro de kung fu se dispusieron a correr a gran velocidad, nuestra maestra del estilo víbora los miraba tiernamente por como ellos siempre se veían muy felices uno al lado del otro-

Vibora:bueno... no pude comprar un listón tan bueno como los mios... pero al menos logre hacer que ellos dos esten mas juntos que nunca -decia víbora mientras veía como corrían rápidamente la hermosa pareja-

Luego de perderle la vista a la maestra del estilo tigre compitiendo con su querido panda en las escaleras del palacio... rápidamente nuestra serpiente pensaba algo que le alegraba mucho el corazón.

Vibora:"por como veo las cosas... falta muy poco para que po le diga tigresa que la ama con todo su ser" - decia víbora en su mente mientras una risita salia de ella y reptaba velozmente hacia al palacio de jade-

 **Palacio de jade:**

Luego de que nuestra maestra del estilo tigre y su panda terminaran la carrera... po fue el nuevo ganador de la competencia y haciendo que festejara su victoria después como un niño pequeño-

Po:jajaja ¡genial en serio lo logre! ¡en serio pude ganarte tigresa! -decia el guerrero dragón estando muy emocionado mientras daba pequeños saltos de victoria y haciendo que a nuestra felina rayada se le saliera una pequeña risita por como su querido panda se veia de feliz e infantil al mismo tiempo-

Tigresa:pues te felicito guerrero dragón, veo que has progresado mucho en tu entrenamiento -dijo tigresa mientras po la veia con una sonrisa-

Po:gracias por el cumplido tigresa, pero también el merito es tuyo, sino fuera por tu entrenamiento del estilo tigre...bueno...quizás no hubiera aprendido el estilo de víbora tan rápidamente -dijo nuestro panda estando algo ruborizado al mirarla directamente a los ojos-

Tigresa:pues cuando quieras panda podemos volver a entrenar juntos, de por si siempre sere tu maestra y estaré contigo cuando me necesites -dijo la felina rayada estando un poco ruborizada al decir esa palabras tan tiernas-

Po:yo...en serio te lo agradezco tigresa, de por si fue muy divertido entrenar contigo cuando hicimos la apuesta del dumpling -dijo nuestro panda mientras sonreia alegremente al ver a su querida maestra-

Con escuchar esas simple palabras a tigresa se le abrieron un poco los ojos del shock, ya que instantáneamente pudo recordar cierta apuesta que todavía no había cumplido con su panda-

Po:bueno...creo que sera mejor que ahora vaya a mi habitación tigresa -dijo po mientras caminaba tranquilamente para poder descansar en su cómoda cama-

Tigresa:¡po espera! -dijo la felina repentinamente haciendo que nuestro guerrero dragon voltee para verla nuevamente-

Po:¿que ocurre tigre? -pregunto po estando un poco confundido por como se veía de sorprendida su querida amiga-

Tigresa:solo espérame en la puerta de tu habitación, yo...tengo algo que darte po -dijo tigresa corriendo a cuatro patas y dejando despues a un panda un poco sorprendido-

Po:"debe ser algo muy importante como para tigresa quiera darme algo" -pensaba po preocupadamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su habitación como le había dicho su maestra-

Despues de pasar unos minutos, tigresa llega a donde estaba esperándolo su amado guerrero dragón-

Po:bueno...¿que era lo que querías darme tigresa? -pregunto po con curiosidad-

Tigresa:es esto po -dijo la felina revelando la figurilla de ella entre sus patas-

Po:¿mi figura de acción? -pregunto po estando algo confundido-

Tigresa:es que...después de todo lo ocurrido que paso en estos días...bueno...no tuve tiempo de cumplir la apuesta que habíamos hecho anteriormente si lograbas quitarme el dumpling que tenia entre mis patas y pues...yo siempre soy de prometer las cosas guerrero dragón, asi que la firme tal y como te había dicho que lo haría -dijo tigresa estando muy sonrojada al darle la figurilla de ella firmada personalmente con su nombre-

Po:yo...yo...no se que decir tigresa, es que... es el regalo mas bárbaro que alguien me haya dado -dijo po estando muy sonrojado y sorprendido al tener entre sus patas una de sus posesiones mas valiosas firmada por su mas grande heroína de la infancia-

Tigresa:de nada po, solo quería cumplir la promesa que le habia hecho a mi mejor amigo -dijo tigresa acercandose a su panda llena de confianza y dandole un suave beso en la mejilla a su guerrero dragon, provocando que el instantaneamente quedara en un gran shock-

Luego de ese pequeño beso, tigresa dice unas ultimas palabras antes de ir a su habitación.

Tigresa:descansa guerrero dragón, te veo en la mañana -dijo la felina sonriendo alegremente mientras daba la media vuelta hacia su cuarto-

Luego de pasar unos segundo y ver que es lo que había pasado entre su maestra de kung fu favorita y la apuesta que ella había cumplido...po dice unas pequeñas palabras en un leve susurro-

Po:yo...yo...creo que si estoy enamorado de tigresa -dijo nuestro panda todavía muy ruborizado, pero yéndose a su habitación para poder descansar mientras se frotaba la mejilla donde habia sido besado por la felina-

Despues de ese tierno momento que habían pasado los dos maestros de kung fu, al instante a víbora se le salió una pequeña risita, ya que ella había visto todo el acto sigilosamente entre la puerta deslizada de su habitación.

Vibora:bien hecho tigresa -dijo alegremente en un susurro mientras enrollaba su cuerpo para dormir plácidamente como lo hacia el resto de sus compañeros-

 **Fin del capitulo 30.**

 **Bueno finalmente pude terminar esta parte de la trama... la verdad pensaba hacerlo mucho mas largo este capitulo, pero no se como se lo hubiesen tomado ustedes ya que hacer esperar no es lo mio. mientras les pido paciencia para la continuación :)**


	31. Capitulo 31:discusiones

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Ahora que nuestro panda a dominado el estilo víbora parece que le tocara como maestro a su buen amigo grulla, pero... ¿sera posible que pueda entrenar tranquilamente habiendo llegado nuestro villano al valle?, pues tendremos que ver este capitulo para averiguarlo, así que... comenzamos ahora en 3...2...1...¡YA!**

 **Capitulo 31:discusiones**

 **Valle de la paz:**

El sol comenzaba a salir para dar inicio a otro hermoso dia en el valle de la paz, pero antes de que los cincos furiosos despertaran junto con nuestro bárbaro guerrero dragón, un panda rojo pensaba en silencio mientras esperaba a que el gong matutino sonara.

 **Palacio de jade:**

Shifu:por favor... que hoy también sea un día como cualquier otro -dijo shifu estando un poco preocupado por la visión que había tenido hace un par de días-

mientras esperaba parado en el pasillo de los dormitorios a que sus alumnos se levantaran para dar comienzo otra mañana de entrenamiento... un fuerte ronquido que venia de la habitación de po estaba comenzando a poner de malas al pequeño panda rojo.

Shifu:"veo que el guerrero dragón piensa quedarse dormido nuevamente...pues créeme que hoy no ocurrira panda" -decía shifu en su mentre mientras entraba a la habitación de su alumno con una expresión de enojo-

Despues de que el gong se escuchara cuatro de los cinco furiosos habían salido para saludar a su maestro-

Grulla, mantis, tigresa y víbora: buenos dias maestro shifu -dijeron al unísono nuestros maestros de kung fu antes de notar como peculiarmente el panda rojo no estaba en el pasillo para recibirlos-

Grulla:chicos...¿donde esta el maestro shifu? -pregunto nuestra plumifera ave estando algo sorprendida-

Mantis:otra buena pregunta tambien seria...¿donde rayos esta mono? -pregunto mantis viendo como el primate no estaba en el pasillo tampoco-

Vibora:supongo que debe seguir durmiendo plácidamente en la enfermería del palacio -dijo víbora mientras tigresa miraba la habitación de su querido panda con una sonrisa-

Tigresa:chicos...¿a quien le tocara esta vez despertar a po? -pregunto la felina esperando la respuesta de ellos-

Grulla:supongo que ahora me toca a mi tigresa, solo espero poder lograrlo ya que po siempre a tenido el sueño pesado a esta hora de la mañana - dijo nuestra ave mientras se dirigía a la habitación del guerrero dragón-

Cuando grulla deslizo la puerta de la habitación de su amigo panda, rápidamente pudo notar como el maestro shifu estaba parado al lado de la cama del nuestro guerrero dragón y con una expresión seria por como se veía su rostro, provocando que después el ave preguntara sobre porque el estaba allí.

Grulla:maestro...¿Por qué esta en la habitacion de po? ¿acaso usted piensa despertarlo? -pregunto grulla estando algo confundido por como el panda rojo miraba al bárbaro guerrero dragón durmiendo plácidamente en su cama-

Shifu:solo espere maestro grulla -dijo shifu acercándose mas a la oreja de nuestro panda-

Mientras nuestro oso de blanco y negro seguía durmiendo como un tronco... una palabras empezaban a salir de el rápidamente.

Po:vamos papa...solo un poco mas de sopa...todavía tengo hambre...zzzzz -decia po mientras hablaba dormido y provocando que después shifu lo viera con mas enojo-

Shifu:panda...¿te gustaría seguir comiendo? -pregunto el pequeño panda rojo en un susurro a la oreja de nuestro héroe-

Cuando escucho esas palabras, a nuestro guerrero dragón se le salió una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y rápidamente contesto agitando un poco su cabeza diciendo que si mientras dormía.

Shifu:¡PUES LEVANTATE PARA EL DESAYUNO! -dijo fuertemente el maestro shifu haciendo que el panda abriera sus ojos abruptamente-

Po:¡AAAAAAAAAH! -grito po de un susto de miedo y parándose rápidamente de su cama-

Shifu:veo al fin despertaste guerrero dragón -dijo su maestro en tono serio mientras veía a su alumno muy conmocionado y confundido antes su forma de despertar-

Po:ma...maestro shifu...¿que hace aquí? -pregunto nuestro guerrero dragón mirando al panda rojo que parecía molesto-

Shifu:lo que pasa panda es que como siempre te quedaste dormido aun despues de que sonara el gong matutino -dijo shifu viendo como su alumno se ponia cada vez mas nervioso al no saber como responderle-

Po:yo...en serio lo lamento maestro shifu, creo que todavía no me e acostumbrado a levantarme como lo hace el resto de los cinco -dijo nuestro panda bajando un poco la cabeza-

Shifu:por ahora no tengo tiempo para tus escusas panda, solo ve con el resto de tu equipo a la cocina... después de que revisen como esta el maestro mono en la enfermería, parece que ayer resulto mas lastimado de lo habitual cuando estaba entrenando contigo... ¿acaso paso de lo que tenga que enterarme? -pregunto shifu mirando seriamente a nuestro guerro dragón-

Po:es que...puede que al dominar finalmente el estilo de víbora...yo...noqueara a mono accidentalmente mientras entrenaba -dijo po estando algo avergonzado por haberle hecho eso primate-

Shifu:¡¿panda ya dominaste el estilo víbora?! -pregunto el panda rojo estando muy sorprendió-

Po:si maestro shifu pude hacerlo, aunque en serio fue algo difícil al principio...yo...ya puedo moverme como lo hace ella -dijo nuestro panda mientras comenzaba a salir una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-

Shifu:pues me alegra saber eso po, estoy seguro que como ya pudiste dominar casi todos los estilos de tus comañeros...no creo que tengas problemas en dominar el del maestro grulla aquí presente y el resto de los estilos incluyendo el mío -dijo shifu saliendo de el rápidamente una sonrisa hacia su querido alumno-

Po:claro maestro, el bárbaro guerrero dragón siempre podra con todo lo que se le presente -decía po sonando muy confiado ante sus palabras-

Shifu:espero que sea siempre así panda...ahora ve hacer lo que te pedí que hagas, hoy te tocara un día de entrenamiento con el maestro grulla -dijo shifu antes de salir de la habitación de nuestro guerrero de blanco y negro e irse al salón de los héroes para intentar meditar y reflexionar sobre ciertas cosas que tenia en su mente-

Po:bueno...creo que tendré que ir a la enfermería para despertar a mono, me pregunto...¿como estará ahora? -se preguntaba po estando un poco preocupado por su querido amigo-

Grulla:estoy mas que seguro que mono se encuentra bien po... por ahora sera mejor que te prepares para el dia de hoy, intentare ser un buen maestro mientras seas mi alumno -dijo grulla con una sonrisa en su pico antes de irse yendo a la cocina para desayunar y así después comenzar el día con un arduo entrenamiento con nuestro panda-

Po:bueno, supongo que sera mejor que... -sin poder terminar la frase entra el resto de los cinco furiosos que estaban presentes en el pasillo del corredor.

Mantis:hola amigo, veo que el maestro shifu se enfado nuevamente contigo -dijo el pequeño insecto saltando rápidamente al hombro del panda-

Po:pues...te sorprenderá escuchar esto mantis pero...cuando le mencione que había dominado un estilo mas...bueno... el se puso muy feliz, así que creo que me libre del castigo que posiblemente tenia planeado para mi jeje -dijo nuestro guerrero dragón mientras reía un poco al salvarse de lo que posiblemente teniado planeado su maestro-

Vibora:supongo que esta vez tuviste suerte po -dijo vibora mientras reptaba al lado de su buen amigo panda-

Po:jeje la barbarosidad del guerrero dragón siempre sirve para todo víbora -decia po mientras presumia un poco de sus habilidades de kung fu-

Tigresa:supongo que tambien para salvarte del maestro shifu panda -dijo tigresa entrando rápidamente a la habitación de po mientras lo veía cariñosamente-

Al instante en que la felina entro a su habitación... nuestro maestro del estilo panda comenzaba a ruborizarse mucho ya que ahora tenia una idea de lo que sentía por su querida amiga rayada.

Po:ho...hola tigresa...que...que bueno verte otra vez -decia po mientras intentaba articular bien una frase-

Al mirarla directamente a los ojos...nuestro guerrero dragón se ponía cada vez mas nervioso, pero a diferencia de las otras veces... esta vez ya tenia mas en claro que es lo que le pasaba cada vez que estaba a solas con ella, finalmente supo que lo que su corazón y mente trataban de decirle... era simplemente que estaba enamorado de ella.

Tigresa:buenos días po, también me alegra volver a verte -dijo tigresa mientras miraba como su panda la contemplaba con sonrojo, haciendo que después ella se ruborizara también un poco al recordar el pequeño beso que le había dado ayer por la noche.

Mantis:po...¿estas bien? te veo algo rojo amigo...¿acaso estas enfermo? -preguntaba mantis bajando del hombro de su amigo velozmente al ver como el panda estaba con mucho sonrojo en su rostro-

Po:yo...creo que tengo que ir a buscar a mono chicos, nos vemos después -dijo el guerrero dragón rápidamente antes de salir de su habitación para ir a buscar a su compañero macaco que seguía durmiendo en la enfermería-

Mantis:vaya...eso fue...ni siquiera contesto mi pregunta -dijo el pequeño insecto estando algo confundido por la actitud peculiar del panda-

Vibora:jaja déjalo así mantis, créeme que cuando digo que po esta perfectamente bien -dijo vibora al imaginar porque el panda comenzaba a comportarse de esa manera-

Mantis:bien como digas víbora...si me disculpan tengo que ir a la cocina a desayunar algo antes de ir al salón para entrenar -dijo el pequeño maestro de kung fu saltando hacia donde estaba nuestro maestro del estilo grulla-

Vibora:por cierto...buena jugada con ese beso tigresa, estoy segura de que po ahora sabe que es amor lo que siente por ti -dijo nuestra serpiente con una pequeña risita saliendo de ella y reptando después velozmente hacia la cocina, dejando de esa forma a una tigresa de bengala totalmente en shock y sonrojada-

Tigresa:"¡¿como diablos es que supo tan rápido víbora que bese a po?!" -se preguntaba tigresa en su mente mientras las ultimas palabras que dijo su amiga reptil resonaban en su cabeza, provocando que sonriera un poco al pensar que quizás hoy seria el dia en que finalmente seria pareja de su amado panda-

 **enfermería del palacio de jade:**

De vuelta con nuestro guerrero dragón...

Po:"yo...todavía no puedo creer que sienta esto por tigresa...digo...siempre la considere como una de las mejores maestro de kung fu, además de ser mi heroína de toda mi infancia, pero... ¿estar enamorado ella? ¿que pasaría si ella no siente lo mismo que yo siento?...acaso...¡¿ acaso perdería su amistad si le confieso todo?!" -se preguntaba nuestro panda en su mente estando algo preocupado por lo que podría llegar a suceder si le confesaba a su querida amiga felina sus sentimientos-

Despues de estar pensando sobre las consecuencias y las ventajas de decirle todo...nuestro panda toma una decisión.

Po:"víbora...víbora dijo que no me preocupara si le confesaba todo a tigresa, pero...no...no puedo perderla...me costo mucho trabajo ser su amigo como para echarlo ahora todo a perder...no puedo arriesgarme a decirle que yo la a..." - es todo lo que llego a pensar nuestro panda al escuchar los fuertes ronquidos que salían de su buen amigo primate durmiendo plácidamente en una de las camas de la enfermeria del palacio-

Viendo como su maestro del estilo mono dormía sin ninguna preocupación...rápidamente nuestro panda se acerco a la oreja del primate para despertarlo.

Po:" lo siento mono, pero el maestro shifu me castigara sino te despierto, pero... eso no quiere decir que no vaya a disfrutar esto jeje" -dijo po mientras una sonrisa traviesa salia de su rostro-

Al acercarse cada vez mas al primate nuestro guerrero dragón dice unas palabras en forma de grito en la oreja de mono-

Po:¡MAESTRO MONO DESPIERTE! -grito nuestro panda tratando de imitar la voz de shifu lo mas posible, provocando que después el macaco despertara abruptamente estando muy sorprendió y velozmente poniéndose firme para no ser castigado por el panda rojo-

Mono:ma...¡maestro buenos días! -decía el primate estando todavía con un pequeño shock al haber despertado de esa forma-

Po:jajajaja no puedo creer que funcionara jajajaja -decía po mientras reía fuertemente con un par de pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos-

Mono:po...pero...¿que hago aquí?...¿no estábamos afuera en el patio del salón de entrenamiento? -preguntaba mono estando muy confundido y a la vez un poco adolorido-

Po:es que...digamos que después del entrenamiento tu te quedaste inconsciente y bueno...yo...vine para despertarte para que desayunaras conmigo y el resto de los cinco -dijo po intentando no revelar que el fue el verdadero culpable de que el primate terminara en la enfermería en primer lugar-

Mono:eso quiere decir que...¡¿me perdí el festival?! -pregunto mono estando muy sorprendido y a la vez triste al no haber podido ir ya que todo el día se la había pasado dormido-

Po:yo...pues...si mono, en serio lo lamento, pero te recompensare haciéndote un gran desayuno -dijo nuestro panda intentando animar a su amigo macaco-

Mono:rayos en serio queria ir, hubiese sido una ocasión perfecta para poder comprar nuevos artefactos de bromas y usarlos al mismo tiempo -decia el primate estando todavia un poco triste-

Po:ya habrá otros festivales amigo mío, por ahora vayamos a la cocina, te prometo que hare que este desayuno sea especial para ti -dijo nuestro guerrero dragón con una sonrisa bien grande en su rostro-

Mono:gracias po, en serio lo aprecio amigo -dijo mono intentando animarse un poco mientras seguía a su buen amigo panda quien iba a la cocina para preparar la comida para todos-

Po:no hay de que mono, después de todo...una buen desayuno siempre anima a cualquiera -dijo po mientras intentaba seguir animando al macaco para que dejara de estar tan deprimido-

 **Bosque de bambú:**

Mientras tanto con otros maestros de kung fu que ya habían despertado...

Fai:muy bien mis alumnos... es hora de que demuestren su superioridad ante toda china -dijo nuestro villano con un tono muy frio en su habla-

Gan:jeje esto será divertido, pero prometí pelear mas seriamente, asi que...creo que tendré que cumplir mi promesa -dijo gan mientras intentaba controlar su emoción al querer ir al valle y pelear rápidamente con nuestros héroes-

Feng:¿cuales son sus ordenes maestro fai? -pregunto el águila oriental esperando la respuesta de nuestro villano-

Fai:quiero comprobar si tus palabras son ciertas feng, necesito saber si el entrenamiento que les impuse valió la pena para que pelearan codo a codo contra los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón sin ningún problema -dijo fai mientras miraba por el horizonte el valle de la paz-

Feng:como ordene maestro, estoy seguro que no habrá problemas en llamar su atención nuevamente para que bajen a proteger su hogar -dijo feng mientras estiraba un poco sus alas para comenzar a volar hacia el valle-

Fai:primero lo primero feng... quiero que vayan en dos grupos y ataquen la parte este y oeste del valle para separarlos, ellos son mas débiles cuando no estan juntos así que será mas facil para ustedes enfrentarlos -dijo fai mientras su alumno del estilo águila daba una reverencia antes de prepararse para ir al valle-

Feng: como ordene maestro fai...ting sino tienes problemas quiero que vayas conmigo, estando juntos nuestros estilos de kung fu son mas eficaces -dijo el águila oriental mientras se ponia en posición para volar-

Ting:no hay problema feng -dijo la maestra del estilo vibora aferrandose al cuerpo del águila oriental-

Fai:feng y ting vayan la parte oeste... gan, lian y zhuang, quiero que ustedes vayan a la parte este y se preparen para crear una distracción en esa zona para que sus próximos oponente vayan hacia ustedes -dijo nuestro villano mientras sus alumnos daban una pequeña reverencia como señal de haber entendido su nueva misión-

Zhuang:como ordene maestro, pero...¿que hará usted mientras tanto? -pregunto zhuang con curiosidad-

Fai:solo mirare desde cerca y en las sombras sus peleas zhuang, cuando termine de verificar los resultados de sus entrenamientos... les hare una pequeña señal para que se reúnan conmigo nuevamente -dijo nuestro villano mientras se preparaba para ir al valle junto sus alumnos-

Lian:maestro, yo... - queriendo decirle algo a su maestro fai...el inmediatamente mira fijamente a su alumna felina-

Fai:¿que ocurre lian? -pregunto nuestro villano en tono serio-

Lian:es que... ¿de verdad es necesario que oculte su identidad?, china seguramente lo aceptara despues una vez que terminemos con nuestra misión -dijo lian queriendo convencer a su amado maestro para que mostrara su verdadera forma una vez mas-

Fai:ya te lo dije lian, mi antigua vida ya no importa... .este es un nuevo comienzo para china y no podemos concentrarnos en seguir viviendo en el pasado solo para que todos me acepte por quien soy... o por quien era anteriormente mejor dicho -dijo fai mirando el valle de la paz con mucha decisión en querer seguir con todo lo ya tenia planeado en su cabeza-

Lian:si maestro fai...yo... lo entiendo -dijo lian en un leve susurro intentando ocultar las pequeñas lagrimas que se comenzaban a formar en sus hermosos ojos-

Fai:bien...¡ahora vayan mis alumnos, demuestren su poder ante el valle! -dijo nuestro villano misterioso haciendo que después los cinco maestros de kung fu fueran rápidamente hacia donde se les había ordenado ir-

 **Cocina del palacio de jade:**

De vuelta con nuestro bárbaro guerrero dragón...

Po:bueno mono...¿que te parece el desayuno? -pregunto nuestro panda con una sonrisa-

Mono:es...¡es hermoso po! -dijo nuestro primate alegremente mientras veia todo tipo de postees hechos de bananas-

Mantis:guau...si que te luciste po, pero...¿porque se te ocurrió hacer este tipo de desayuno especial para mono? -pregunto mantis con curiosidad-

Po:bueno...digamos que se lo debía mantis -dijo el guerrero dragón recordando como había dejado noqueado al macaco en forma muy dolorosa y divertida a la vez-

Mantis:mmmm...bueno no importa amigo, de por si tus desayunos nunca decepcionan -dijo el pequeño insecto mientras comenzaba a comer un pequeño pastelillo de banana-

Grulla:admito que se ve delicioso po, pero no soy muy fanáticos de las bananas y... - sin poder decir otra cosa nuestra ave, rápidamente comenzo a escuchar pequeños gruñidos que salían de cierta felina rayada que veía con enojo a nuestro maestro del estilo grulla-

Tigresa:¿grulla que ibas a decir? -pregunto tigresa mirando muy seriamente al plumífero-

Grulla:que...hoy voy hacer una excepción por ti po, así que...disfrutemos el desayuno para poder entrenar tranquilamente después -dijo grulla estando un poco nervioso ante como la felina lo miraba, provocando que comenzara a comer de forma rápida mientras daba una sonrisa algo asustada-

Tigresa:eso pensé que dirías -dijo tigresa mientras comenzaba a comer con una sonrisa viendo a su amado panda-

Po:bueno..¿que te parece a ti mono? te gusto el desayuno que te... -es todo lo que alcanzo a decir nuestro oso de blanco y negro al ver que su querido amigo primate comenzaba a comer un poco de todo rápidamente... tanto pastelillos como budines y dumplings de bananas-

Vibora:creo podrías tomarlo eso como un si po... -dijo vibora mientras tomaba con su cola un pedazo de budín de banana-

Po:jeje bueno me alegra saber que a todos les haya gustado el desayuno que prepare, ahora que todo esta resuelto podemos comer tranquilamente y... -sin poder decir otra, sorpresivamente llega el maestro shifu con una cara que mostraba mucho enojo-

Shifu:¡PANDA QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO AHORA MISMO! -dijo el panda rojo mientras nuestro guerrero dragón lo veía con un pequeño shock por como estaba de furioso su maestro-

Po:ma...¿maestro shifu que ocurre? -pregunto po estando algo nervioso-

Shifu:estuve revisando el salón de los héroes junto con sus tesoros y descubrí que falta una de las piedras de transformación que había en la caja donde las guardaba...así que...¡QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS DONDE ESTA! -dijo en forma de grito viendo despues como sus alumnos parecían un poco extrañados a lo que exigía su maestro-

Tigresa:maestro shifu... estoy segura que po no a tomado la piedra de transformación del palacio de jade, el estuvo todo este tiempo entrenando con nosotros y no hay forma de que pudiese tomarla sin que no lo notáramos -dijo tigresa defendiendo a su querido guerrero dragón que parecía estar muy nervioso como para decir algo-

Vibora:opino lo mismo que tigresa maestro shifu, además...¿para que po querría tomar la piedra de todas formas? -pregunto nuestra reptil viendo como su maestro veía en forma amenazante a su buen amigo panda-

Shifu:eso mismo yo también quiero saber maestra víbora, ahora po...además de mi, eras el único que sabia donde estaba la piedra... eres uno de los pocos que sabe como usarla...y estoy seguro que de alguna forma te las ingeniaste como siempre para tomarla mientras los cinco te entrenaban en sus estilos...ahora si fueras tan amable...¡quiero que me la devuelvas! -dijo shifu extendiendo un poco su pata derecha para que su alumno le devolviera su piedra sin tantas discusiones-

Po:pero maestro yo no e tomado ninguna de las piedras, en serio yo no... -es todo lo que pudo decir nuestro guerrero dragón al escuchar el gong de emergencia nuevamente sonando en el valle-

Mantis:vaya...¿otra vez esta sonando el gong?, nunca lo había escuchado tan seguido -dijo mantis dejando de comer al instante-

Grulla:supongo que tendremos que ir para averiguar quien esta atacando al valle -dijo grulla dirigiéndose despues a la puerta de la cocina-

Mono:¿que?, pero...todavía no hemos terminado de comer y... -sin poder decir otra cosa ya que sus compañeros lo miraban seriamente...mono rápidamente dejo de comer y con un suspiro de derrota se paro de su silla para ir con ellos a bajar las escaleras del palacio-

Shifu:tendremos esta discusión mas tarde guerrero dragón, ahora ve a salvar al valle -dijo shifu seriamente apuntando con su bastón la salida de la cocina-

Po:yo...esta bien maestro shifu -dijo po con una pequeña reverencia antes de irse con el resto de los cinco furiosos-

 **Escaleras del palacio de jade:**

Estando de vuelta con nuestros seis maestros de kung fu que bajaban velozmente las escaleras del palacio...

Mantis:po..dime la verdad...¿tu en serio no tomaste la piedra de transformación del maestro shifu? -pregunto mantis con curiosidad-

Po:¡ya les dije que yo no fui! -dijo nuestro panda con un pequeño tono de enojo al ser acusado injustamente de haberla tomado-

Grulla:entonces..¿alguno tiene una idea de quien pudo haber sido? pregunto nuestra ave del kung fu esperando la respuesta de sus comapañeros-

Vibora:la verdad no tengo idea grulla, pero ahora sera mejor que nos concentremos en averiguar lo que esta pasando en el valle -dijo vibora seriamente mientras reptaba rápidamente hacia el pueblo-

Tigresa:estoy de acuerdo con víbora, esto ya es demasiado raro...nunca había sonado tan seguido el gong de emergencia -dijo tigresa mientras seguía corriendo a cuatro patas-

Mono:chicos ya les dije que no tienen de que preocuparse, somos los cinco furiosos, los guerreros mas barbaros de toda china... estoy seguro que solo son unos bandidos que pensaron que no vendríamos a defender al valle tan temprano -decía nuestro primate mientras intentaba tranquilizar a sus compañeros-

Vibora:ojala sea cierto mono -dijo nuestra reptil intentando creer en la posibilidad en la que su compañero macaco estaba dando-

 **Valle de la paz:**

Cuando los cinco furiosos y nuestro guerrero dragón llegaron al valle, rápidamente fueron hacia uno de los aldeanos para preguntar que es lo que ocurría.

Po:señor si no le molesta que le pregunte...¿que es lo que esta pasando ahora en el valle para que nos llamaran? -preguntaba po a un cerdo que parecía un poco asustado-

Cerdo:¡guerrero dragón que bueno que a llegado! -dijo el aldeano estando nervioso-

Vibora:¿que es lo que ocurre exactamente? -pregunto víbora en tono serio-

Cerdo:verán, hace poco en la parte este del valle...bueno...un pequeño conejo empezó a comerse toda las comidas de los puestos de los comerciantes sin pagar y... -sin poder decir tora cosa nuestro maestro del estilo mono comenzó a reírse-

Mono:jajaja ¿que les dije?, era obvio que tan solo seria un bandido chicos, así que... déjenme a mi a ese pequeño conejo -dijo nuestro primate yendo rápidamente hacia a donde habia dicho el cerdo que estaba ese ladrón-

Mantis:¡mono espérame amigo! -dijo mantis saltando al hombro del macaco velozmente y acompañándolo hacia a donde el iba-

Grulla:rayos esos dos siempre se comportan de forma muy confiada... será mejor que los acompañe también -dijo grulla prendiendo vuelo a baja altura hacia donde iban ellos-

Cerdo:¡esperen todavía no les e dicho todo! -dijo el cerdo rápidamente-

Vibora:entonces...¿que mas esta ocurriendo señor? -pregunto víbora nuevamente-

Cerdo:vera maestra víbora, cuando ese conejo llego...bueno...también pudimos ver a la misma ave que ataco el restaurante del señor ping en la parte oeste del valle -dijo el cerdo mientras que nuestro guerrero dragón junto con víbora y tigresa se le agrandaron un poco los ojos al haber escuchado eso-

Po:no puede ser... ¿en serio esa ave se atrevió a volver al valle? -pregunto po estando algo sorprendido de haber oído eso-

Tigresa:será mejor que nosotros tres vayamos a la parte oeste del valle para averiguar que es lo que esta pasando exactamente po, algo me dice que esa águila es mas que un simple bandido -dijo tigrea seriamente mientras se disponía a ir a donde estaba el plumífero-

Po:de acuerdo tigresa, yo te sigo -dijo nuestro panda mientras corría velozmente siguiendo de cerca a su querida amiga rayada-

Mientras tanto con un maestro del estilo conejo...

Gan:¡esto si que esta delicioso! -decía gan mientras comía varios dumplings que había en un pequeño puesto que los vendía-

Zhuang:por ultima vez gan...¡deja de comer ahora mismo! -dijo el leopardo de las nieves quien miraba con mucho enojo a su compañero-

Gan:no lo creo zhuang, hace ya varios días que solo como manzanas en el bosque y esto en comparación es mas que un mangar -decía el pequeño conejo mientras intentaba llenarse su estomago lo mas posible-

De pronto con nuestra felina rayada llamada lian pudo escuchar con sus orejas varios pasos y aleteos que se acercaban hacia ellos.

Lian:algo se aproxima...¡ocúltense ahora mismo! -dijo la felina mientras subía a uno de los techos de las casas al igual que su compañero leopardo para no ser vistos ante sus posibles futuros contrincantes-

Zhuang:¡maldita sea gan ocultate ahora mismo! -decia zhuang mientras el conejo seguía comiendo tranquilamente los dumplings-

Al poco tiempo grulla, mantis y mono habían llegado a donde estaba el pequeño conejo, provocando que después uno de ellos se acercara a el rápidamente para decirle que dejara de comerse todo.

Mono:oye amigo tienes que pagar eso si quieres comertelo -dijo mono mientras gan seguía disfrutando la comida muy alegremente-

Gan:pues no tengo dinero y tengo mucha hambre, así que dejame en paz y ocupate de tus asuntos macaco -dijo nuestro maestro del estilo conejo mientras sacaba su lengua en forma burlona-

Mantis:jajaja vaya respeto que te tienen mono -dijo mantis mientras el primate se sentía un poco ofendido al haber escuchado eso-

Mono:mira conejo...te lo diré por las buenas por ultima vez, deja de comerte eso ahora mismo... o sentirás la fuerza de un maestro de kung fu -dijo nuestro primate seriamente mientras gan seguia ignorandolo-

Gan:¡demonios esto si que esta delicioso! -decia el pequeño mientras se llenaba su boca con mas comida-

Mono:¡ya basta me canse! -dijo mono sacándole velozmente el tazón que estaba lleno de dumplings que disfrutaba gan-

A los pocos segundos mono comenzó hablarle al pequeño conejo en forma amenazadora-

Mono:escúchame bien conejo, ahora mismo pagaras todo lo que te has comido o te aseguro que... -sin poder terminar la frase, nuestro maestro del estilo conejo habla primero en forma muy seria-

Gan:ahora esto va para ti macaco...tienes diez segundos para devolverme ese tazón o te aseguro que sentirás mucho dolor -dijo gan mientras tronaba un poco sus nudillos-

Mono:jaja quisiera verlo enano -decia mono en forma burlona esperando el ataque del pequeño conejo-

Gan:bien como quieras, diez... -mientras gan comenzaba el conteo, grulla y mantis miraban a mono que parecía casualmente mas confiado de lo normal-

Grulla:mono creo que seria buena idea que se lo devolvieras... -dijo grulla mientras el primate volteaba para verlo en forma sorprendida-

Mono:jajaja ¿en serio te preocupa el conejo? -preguntaba mono en forma burlona-

Gan:nueve...ocho...siete...seis -mientras gan seguia con su conteo... sus compañeros lo miraban entre las sombras-

Zhuang:"ese primate no tiene idea en lo que se esta metiendo" -decia el leopardo de las nieves en su mente, mientras miraba con tristeza a nuestro maestro del estilo mono-

Lian:si no le devuelve el tazón...estoy segura de que gan matara a ese macaco -decía lian en un leve susurro estando algo preocupada por mono-

Gan:cinco...cuatro...tres... -mientras gan terminaba de contar, mono miraba con una sonrisa burlona al pequeño conejo que parecía mas serio-

Mono:solo miren chicos, estoy seguro de que no hará nada -dijo mono mientras seguía sosteniendo el tazón y esperaba el ataque de gan-

Gan:dos...uno... -al haber terminado, mono comenzó a reírse frenéticamente-

Mono:jajajajaja les dije que no me haría nada chicos, el tan solo estaba presumiendo de... -sin poder terminar la frase, nuestro primate sale volando de una fuerte patada que le lanzo nuestro maestro del estilo conejo, haciendo que atravesara una de las casas por la fuerza del impacto que había recibido de ese ataque-

Gan:cero -dijo gan mientras volvía agarrar el tazón que le había quitado mono y comenzando de esa forma a comer con una sonrisa muy alegre en su rostro-

Mantis:¡MONO! -grito mantis en forma asustada al ver como lo había golpeado ese conejo, e instantáneamente se dirigió a donde estaba su compañero mal herido-

Grulla:¡¿como demonios fue que le hizo eso?! -pregunto grulla con un gran shock al ver como gan lo había golpeado con tanta fuerza a su amigo primate, pero el pequeño seguía comiendo tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado-

 **Fin del capitulo 30**

 **Bueno parece que las cosas se pondrán un poco siniestras en este punto de la trama... ¿interesados en saber que pasara mas adelante?, pues tendrán que esperar el siguiente capitulo de esta trama, sin mas que decir nos vemos después amigos :)**


	32. Capitulo 32:desafío

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Veo que una pelea esta por comenzar en el valle de la paz y nuestro bárbaro guerrero dragón tendrá que prepararse para enfrentar a sus futuros contrincantes, así que...empecemos con esta parte de la trama para ver que pasara en 3...2...1...¡YA!**

 **Capitulo 32:desafío**

 **Valle de la paz:**

Estando nuevamente con nuestro panda del kung fu que iba rápidamente en dirección hacia la parte oeste del valle...

Po:chicas...¿ustedes porque piensan que volvió ese bandido? -preguntaba po mientras corría hacia donde estaba el supuesto ladrón que intento robar el restaurante de su padre-

Tigresa:eso mismo también me pregunto po, sabiendo que esta en desventaja contra nosotros y atreverse a volver sin algún ningún tipo de ayuda... ahora estoy mas que segura debe estar planeando algo mas que solo un simple robo -dijo tigresa en tono serio mientras corría en cuatro patas velozmente-

Vibora:estoy de acuerdo con tigresa, no le puedo ver sentido en eso de regresar al valle sabiendo que tendra que volver a escapar nuevamente al vernos -dijo vibora mientra reptaba siguiendo a sus dos queridos amigos-

Po:bueno, quizás hace un intento desesperado por obtener un poco mas de dinero... ya nos hemos topado anteriormente con esos tipos de bandidos -dijo el guerrero dragón mientras se acercaba mas hacia donde estaba el águila oriental-

Vibora:supongo que las respuestas vendrán a nosotros cuando llegemos a la parte oeste del valle po, solo hay que tener confianza en que todo saldrá bien al final -dijo nuestra serpiente del kung fu intentando mantener el animo ante sus dos compañeros que parecían un poco mas serios y preocupados-

Mientras tanto con nuestro maestro del estilo águila...

Feng:ahora que la mayor parte del valle ya vio mi presencia al llegar... no faltara mucho para que po y esos cinco furiosos vengan hacia nosotros ting -dijo seriamente nuestra ave mientras dejaba delicadamente a su querida amiga reptil en el suelo-

Ting:supongo que tienes razón feng, pero por ahora solo espero que no te hallas equivocado en eso en que no serán un problema para nosotros...yo... odiaría tener que verte herido mientras peleamos contra ellos -dijo ting estando un poco preocupada por su amada águila oriental y su bienestar-

Feng:tranquila ting, mas bien yo seria el que tendría que preocuparse...de por si yo te pedí que me acompañaras así que...digamos que tu seguridad será una de mis prioridades mientras los enfrentamos -dijo feng estando un poco ruborizado mientras que la reptil lo miraba también con algo de sonrojo-

Ting:yo...en serio lo aprecio feng, buena suerte -dijo ting mientras le daba otro pequeño beso en la megilla a su águila oriental y comenzaba a mirarlo de forma muy tierna-

Feng:buena suerte ting... ¡aquí vienen! -dijo feng prendiendo vuelo velozmente mientras veía a nuestro heroes del valle llegar a donde estaban ellos-

Po:veo que ese aldeano si tenia razón chicas, si es el mismo bandido que ataco el restaurante de mi papa -dijo po mientras se ponía en posición de pelea para enfrentar al águila oriental-

Feng:buenos dias po, es un placer verte otra vez -dijo feng en tono serio mientras nuestro panda lo veía con algo de enojo-

Po:pues yo no...¡espera!...tu...¡¿tu sabes mi nombre?! -pregunto nuestro guerrero dragón estando algo sorprendido-

Feng:obviamente panda, tu amigo primate lo dijo un par de veces cuando le daba un pequeño paseo por el cielo...¿lo recuerdas? -dijo el plumifero ocultando un poco la verdad del porque sabia el nombre de nuestro héroe-

Despues de unos pocos segundos... feng se acerca mas y mas hacia nuestro oso de blanco y negro con un rostro que mostraba mucha seriedad.

Tigresa:¡que ni se te ocurra acercártele mas! -dijo tigresa con un gruñido muy fuerte mientras se ponía enfrente de nuestro panda velozmente-

Feng:vaya veo que tienes tu propio guardaespaldas po, pero bueno...se que quizás esta conversación vaya a ser inutil pero...sinceramente no quiero pelear contigo bajo estas circunstancias, así que sere breve panda -decia feng mientras baja lentamente del cielo y se ponía enfrente de tigresa que protegía a su guerrero dragón sin perderle la vista al águila oriental-

Tigresa:¿de que quieres hablar con po plumífero? -dijo nuestra felina rayada mientras seguia en posición de pelea para atacar en cualquier momento a feng-

Feng:como quizás ya se den una idea de que no soy un simple bandido como piensa seguramente todo el valle... les diré quien soy realmente, mi nombre es feng y soy un maestro de kung fu del estilo águila -dijo el ave tranquilamente y provocando al instante que a nuestros tres héroes se les agrandaran un poco los ojos al haber escuchado eso-

Po:tu...¡¿tu en serio eres un maestro del estilo águila?! -pregunto nuestro panda estando un poco impactado-

Feng:correcto po, aunque mi estilo ya casi esta extinto por ser muy difícil de aprender y controlar... eso no quiere decir que yo no haya tenido la habilidad suficiente para perfeccionarlo hasta volverme un maestro -dijo feng mientras intentaba poder hablar sin que tigresa estuviera en el medio de nuestro guerrero dragón-

Tigresa:¿como es que jamás habiamos escuchado de ti? -pregunto la felina seriamente mientras miraba con odio al plumífero-

Feng:eso es algo que no necesitan saber, ahora para lo que vine...po...te pido amablemente que te rindas ante nosotros junto a tus cinco furiosos sino quieres que el valle salga perjudicado -dijo seriamente el águila oriental mientras nuestro panda quedaba un poco asombrado y confundido al escuchar esa petición tan extraña e inusual del ave-

Vibora:¡¿que?!, pero...¡¿quien te crees que eres para pedirnos algo así?! -pregunto víbora con un pequeño siseo estando muy enojada con el plumífero por haberse atrevido a decir eso-

Ting:alguien que es superior a ustedes escamosa -dijo ting defendiendo a su querido feng mientras miraba seriamente a víbora-

Tigresa:¿quien es ella? -pregunto tigresa mirando rápidamente a la reptil-

Feng:ella es ting, al igual que yo es una maestra de kung fu, pero se especializa en el estilo víbora como tu querida amiga aquí presente -dijo feng mientras miraba a nuestra serpiente seriamente-

Po:pero, si eres un maestro de kung fu...¿por que atacaste el restaurante de mi papa? -pregunto po esperando la respuesta del ave-

Feng:lo siento po, pero es algo que tampoco puedo contarte, solo te puedo decir que hemos venido desde muy lejos por todos ustedes, así que te lo volveré a pedir nuevamente... ríndete ante nosotros sino quieres que el valle salga dañado -dijo feng mientras esperaba la respuesta del panda-

Po:¿porque abríamos de rendirnos?, ¿acaso ustedes piensan pelear contra nosotros estando en desventaja? -pregunto nuestro guerrero dragón sonando un poco confiado-

Feng:admito que estamos en desventaja numerica ahora mismo, pero te equivocas si piensas que nos superan en habilidad y poder -dijo el águila oriental mientras prendia vuelo y se ponia al lado de su querida amiga ting rápidamente-

Vibora:¿acaso ustedes piensan destruir el valle si no nos rendimos ante ustedes? -pregunto víbora viendo a feng de forma muy amenazadora-

Feng:al contrario señorita, este valle me resulta muy hermoso, pero lamentablemente sino acatan a lo que les pido...bueno...tendremos que pelear con ustedes para capturarlos por la fuerza y por como veo la situación...quizás el valle salga perjudicado si se resisten mientras los derrotamos -dijo feng seriamente y esperando impacientemente la respuesta de nuestros héroes-

Tigresa:hablas estando muy confiado de tus palabras plumífero, por si no te diste cuenta también somos maestros de kung fu y no dejaremos que hagan lo que se les plazca mientras estemos aquí para defender a china y a todo el valle -dijo tigresa firmemente mientras se preparaba para atacar al ave-

Po:eso mismo amigo, así que prepárate para sentir el trueno del bárbaro guerrero dragón -dijo nuestro panda con una sonrisa de confianza mientras se ponía en posición de pelea-

Vibora:veamos si de verdad con tu compañera son superiores a nosotros engreído -dijo víbora con algo de enojo y preparándose para lo que sea-

Feng:ya veo...en serio no queria pelear con ustedes de esta forma, pero ni modo...veo que tendremos que capturarlos por las malas -dijo el águila oriental mientras comenzaba a rodear en vuelo velozmente a nuestros héroes-

Ting:¿cual es tu plan de ataque feng? -pregunto ting con curiosidad-

Feng:me encargare de po y de esa tigresa de bengala ting, si puedes ocupate de esa serpiente debilucha, estoy seguro que no tendrás problemas con ella en enfrentártela -dijo el águila oriental mientras miraba fijamente a nuestro héroes-

Vibora:¡¿como te atreves a llamarme así?! -dijo víbora en un tono de furia sin poder controlar su enojo-

Ting:entendido feng, así que finalmente podre pelear con alguien que usa el mismo estilo que yo -dijo ting mientras comenzaba acercarse a víbora lentamente-

Feng:"veo que después de todo si podra ver nuestras habilidades ante ellos maestro fai... si es que esta usted mirándonos ahora mismo" -decía el plumífero en su mente mientras se detenía en seco en rodear a nuestro héroes y comenzaba rápidamente a bajar en picada hacia ellos-

Víbora:me tocara enfrentarme a esa reptil... así que les dejo a esa tonta ave engreída amigos -dijo víbora seriamente mientras se acercaba a ting que hacia exactamente lo mismo-

Tigresa:entendido víbora, po prepárate viene hacia nosotros -dijo nuestra felina estando algo preocupada por la seguridad de su amado panda-

Po:¡siempre listo tigresa! -dijo po con una sonrisa mientras miraba como el plumífero se acercaba a ellos rápidamente-

Feng:"bien veamos como se defienden" -dijo feng en su mente mientras se fijaba con mucho detalle en como se moverían nuestros dos maestros de kung fu-

Rápidamente cuando feng intento atacar con sus alas como si fueran cuchillas filosas a nuestros dos héroes del kung fu... tanto po como tigresa pudieron esquivar fácilmente el ataque del ave, haciendo que después feng volviera a tomar altura en su vuelo para prepararse en atacarlos nuevamente.

Po:jajaja ¿es todo lo que que puedes hacer? -pregunto po en forma burlona-

Feng"eso...sigue así...solo confíate mas panda" -decia feng en su mente mientras volvía a bajar en picada para atacar a nuestro guerrero dragón-

Tigresa:¡po el se dirige hacia ti, intenta esquivarlo! -decía tigresa en forma seria mientras el águila oriental bajaba a gran velocidad hacia nuestro panda otra vez-

Po:tranquila tigresa, solo mira como el bárbaro guerrero dragón lo derrota fácilmente -dijo nuestro héroe estando un poco mas confiado mientras se ponía en posición para dar un pequeño salta hacia la derecha y de esa manera evitar el ataque del plumífero-

Cuando nuestro guerrero dragón dio el pequeño salto para evitar el ataque de feng... astutamente el águila oriental toma con sus garras la pierna de po sorpresivamente, provocando que de esa manera el plumífero tuviese atrapado entre sus patas a nuestro panda y de esa manera llevarlo hasta las alturas donde el tendría mas ventaja para golpearlo.

Tigresa:¡PO! -grito tigresa estando algo asustado al ver a donde estaba ahora mismo el amor de su vida-

Po:¡suéltame ahora mismo! -decia po mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre-

Feng:como quieras po, aunque yo no hubiera pedido eso -dijo feng mientras comenzaba aflojar el agarre que tenia con nuestro héroe-

Po:¿por que dices eso?, acaso piensas hacer al... -es todo lo que alcanzo a decir nuestro guerrero dragón al ver que estaba a una distancia demasiada alta del suelo como para sobrevivir si el águila oriental lo soltaba-

Feng:veo que finalmente te diste cuenta donde estamos ahora panda -decía el plumífero seriamente mientras comenzaba a soltar a nuestro oso de blanco y negro poco a poco-

Po:¡nononono lo hagas, espera yo...! -sin poder decir mas, feng suelta al guerrero dragón y de esa forma comenzó caer velozmente hacia tierra-

Feng:¡es tiempo de que te muestre el verdadero poder de un maestro del estilo águila! -decía feng mientras caía en picada nuevamente hacia po con una sonrisa en su pico-

Tigresa:demonios po no podra hacer mucho en el cielo contra esa ave y yo...¡no puedo hacer nada desde aquí abajo! -decía tigresa estando muy frustrada al ver que el águila oriental tenia la clara ventaja en combate aéreo ante su querido guerrero dragón

Mientras nuestro panda caía velozmente hacia el suelo... feng aprovechaba para lastimar con sus alas el cuerpo de nuestro oso de blanco y negro dándole varios cortes y patadas con sus patas, provocando que el guerrero dragón se viera totalmente indefenso en el aire mientras el plumífero lo atacaba seguidamente sin detenerse.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de tocar suelo... el sujeta a po del cuello con sus garras y tira su cuerpo mal herido hacia nuestra felina rayada del kung fu.

Feng:te lo regreso maestra tigresa -dijo el águila oriental mientras volvia a ponerse firmemente en la tierra con mucha tranquilidad-

Tigresa:¡po háblame, dime algo por favor! -decía tigresa estando muy asustada por como el ave había dejado a su amado panda-

Po:yo...demonios...todo mi cuerpo...¡rayos en serio si que dolio todo eso! -decía nuestro guerrero dragón mientras se paraba estando un poco adolorido por los golpes que había recibido-

Feng:considérate afortunado po, lamentablemente no puedo herirte de gravedad ya que tienes algo que mi maestro busca con desesperación -dijo feng mientras estiraba un poco sus alas para prender vuelo otra vez-

Tigresa:¿tu maestro? -pregunto tigresa-

Feng:correcto, el fue quien me enseño todo lo que se del kung fu y fue quien entreno a mi compañera ting en el estilo víbora también -dijo feng mientras apuntaba a la reptil con su ala izquierda-

Ting:¿es todo lo que puedes hacer escamosa? -pregunto ting en forma retadora mientras víbora intentaba atraparla con su cola y de esa forma acertarle un fuerte golpe con su cuerpo-

Vibora:¡solo quédate quieta y veras de lo que soy capaz serpiente rastrera! -dijo nuestra maestra de kung fu con mucha frustración y enojo al ver que sus ataques eran fácilmente esquivados-

Ting:veo que su maestro no los entreno del todo bien...pero bueno...creo que es mi turno de atacar -dijo la reptil mientras se deslizaba velozmente en círculos rodeando a víbora-

Vibora:¿que piensas hacer? -pregunto mientras veía como estaba atrapada en una pequeña área que ting rodeaba velozmente-

Ting:¡mostrarte las habilidades de una verdadera maestra del estilo víbora! -dijo ting mientras se ponía sorpresivamente atrás de nuestra heroína rápidamente sin que se diera cuenta, para luego enroscar su cola con la de ella y se esa forma lanzarla al aire con mucha fuerza-

Po:¡VIBORA! -grito nuestro panda estando algo asustado al ver como ting lanzaba sin ningun problema a su querida amiga por los cielos-

Ting:bien...¡aquí vamos! -dijo mientras enroscaba su cuerpo para hacer un pequeño soporte y luego de esa forma impulsarse hacia a donde la había mandado a nuestra heroína-

Cuando nuestras dos peleadoras de kung fu del estilo víbora ya estaban en las alturas... la maestra de nuestro panda veía como ting llegaba hacia donde estaba ella con mucha velocidad.

Vibora:¡ni loca pienso perder contigo! -dijo víbora con algo de enojo mientras intentaba golpear con su cola a ting que había llegado al lado de ella-

Ting:¿en serio es todo lo que puedes hacer?, me desilusiona saber que al final que no eres una digna oponente como pense que serias -decia ting mientras esquivaba los ataques de víbora mientras caían a tierra desde el cielo-

Tigresa:¡las dos saldrán heridas sino hacemos algo al respecto! -dijo nuestra felina rayada con preocupación mientras veía como su amiga caía a gran velocidad junto con ting que parecía muy tranquila desde las alturas-

Feng:corrección maestra tigresa... la única que saldrá herida aquí será tu querida compañera -dijo feng viendo toda la pelea con una pequeña sonrisa en su pico-

Cuando las dos maestras se acercaban poco a poco hacia el suelo, la primera en hablar fue ting que rápidamente se le comenzó a forma una pequeña sonrisa de confiaza en su rostro.

Ting:lo siento pequeña, pero aquí es a donde bajas -dijo la reptil mientras envolvía su cola con la de víbora, así de esa forma velozmente empezaba a darle varias vueltas al cuerpo de ella para lanzarla con mas velocidad y fuerza a nuestra maestra para que recibiera mas daño al caer con el impacto-

Po:no...¡no permitiré que la siga lastimando! -dijo po decididamente mientras corría hacia donde ellas iban a caer-

Ting:¡adiós escamosa! -dijo ting mientras aflojaba el agarre de su cola y lanzaba el cuerpo de víbora con mucha fuerza de un latigazo de su cola, de esa forma así ella saldría verdaderamente herida al tocar tierra-

Viendo como su querida maestra caía desde el cielo estando muy adolorida y algo agotada... nuestro guerrero dragan se preparo para atrapar el cuerpo de su amiga para que no saliera lastimada al caer.

Po:ya casi..ya casi...¡te tengo! -dijo po alegremente atrapando a víbora con sus brazos y de esa forma ponerla delicadamente en el suelo-

Vibora:po...en serio gracias por atraparme yo...no se que hubiera pasado sino hubieses llegado -decia su maestra estando muy adolorida como para articular bien una frase, pero todavía con suficiente fuerza como para dar un poco mas de pelea-l

Po:no hay problema víbora, siempre estaré ahí para ustedes -dijo po mientras miraba como ting caía desde el cielo-

Tigresa:¿no piensas ayudar a tu compañera? -pregunto tigresa seriamente mientras miraba con mucho odio a feng-

Feng:¿ayudarla con que? -pregunto el águila oriental mirando como ting se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa ladina en su rostro y caía hacia una de un de los hogares mas elevados del valle-

Cuando la serpiente estuvo a punto de caer en el techo de dicho hogar... velozmente usa su cola para sostenerse e impulsarse de un pequeño poste de madera que había cerca de la casa, de esa forma rápidamente todo su cuerpo lo dirigió hacia la posición de su querida y amada águila oriental-

Ting:hola feng, ¿me extrañaste cariño? -pregunto la serpiente en forma tierna después de haber caido sin ningun problema en la posición donde estaba el ave-

Vibora:¡¿como demonios hizo eso?! -pregunto víbora en un gran shock al ver que la reptil estaba nuevamente en tierra sin haber sufrido algun tipo de daño en su cuerpo-

Feng:podría decirse que si ting, sabia que no seria un problema para ti esa serpiente -dijo feng con una pequeña sonrisa en su pico mientras su querida compañera se ruborizaba un poco al escuchar esa palabras-

Tigresa:no celebres aun pajarraco, todavía no te enfrentas a mi -dijo tigresa con un gruñido mientras se ponia en posición de pelea-

Po:¡tigresa espera, pero...! -sin poder decir mas ya que su maestra había volteado para verlo tiernamente, ella dice una palabras que hacen que nuestro panda tenga un poco mas de confianza en ella-

Tigresa:tranquilo po, de por si soy bárbara como siempre dices -dijo la felina con una pequeña sonrisa mientras volvía a mirar otra vez al águila oriental seriamente-

Po:es que...solo ten mucho cuidado tigresa, no quiero verte herida -dijo po en un leve surruro casi inaudible, pero afortunadamente para tigresa se pudo escuchar a la perfección, dándole un poco mas de fuerza y ánimos en querer defender a su panda y amigos de cualquier villano-

Tigresa:lo tendre po, por ahora solo cuida a víbora, ella recibió algo de daño de esa reptil llamada ting -dijo firmemente tigresa mientras feng prendia vuelo nuevamente para atacarla-

Feng:"me pregunto...¿como le estará yendo a gan, zhuan y a lian en estos momentos?" -se preguntaba el águila oriental en su mente mientras se disponía a bajar en picada hacia nuestra felina rayada-

 **Parte este del valle de la paz:**

De vuelta con grulla, mantis y mono...

Mantis:¡MONO DESPIERTA AHORA MISMO! -dijo mantis gritando en la oreja de nuestro primate y haciendo que al instante el abriera sus ojos abruptamente-

Mono:pero...¡¿que rayos fue lo que paso?! -preguntaba mono estando muy sorprendido como había salido volando por esa patada que gan le había dado y dejando al mismo tiempo un hueco con su silueta en la pared de la casa-

Mantis:lo que paso es que ese conejo te golpeo de forma muy rápida y por lo que pudimos ver grulla y yo...pues...puede que no sea un simple bandido como pensábamos que era -dijo el pequeño insecto mientras miraba seriamente a gan que comía felizmente-

Gan:¡chicos esto esta delicioso, bajen para que puedan probarlo! -dijo el pequeño maestro de kung fu mientras lian y zhuang bajaban del techo para regañar a su compañero-

Lian:¡te dijimos que te escondieras tonto! -dijo lian con un pequeño gruñido saliendo de ella-

Zhuang:¡¿por que no puedes hacernos caso por una sola vez en tu vida gan?! -pregunto el leopardo en el mismo tono que la felina rayada-

Gan:jeje deben dejar de tomarse las cosas tan en serio y disfrutar el momento que se les presenta muchachos -decia el pequeño maestro del estilo conejo con una sonrisa muy alegre en su rostro-

Al dejarse ver tanto la maestra del estilo tigre y leopardo...rápidamente tanto grulla como mantis y mono quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver que la felina rayada se parecía mucho a tigresa en apariencia.

Grulla:tigresa...¡¿eres tu?! -pregunto el plumífero estando con un pequeño shock del parecido-

Lian:"¿tigresa?, que extraño...dijeron el mismo nombre que tiene esa otra felina que estaba con po en el festival" -dijo lian en su mente mientras miraba seriamente a nuestro héroes-

Mantis:grulla mira mas de cerca, solo se parece a ella y por lo que puedo ver...los tres deben ser compañeros ya que tienen el mismo tipo traje de pelea puesto -dijo mantis mientras se ponía nuevamente al lado de nuestra plumífera ave del kung fu-

Mono:¡ustedes a que vinieron hacer aquí! -pregunto mono estando todavía un poco adolorido por el ataque que el había recibido pero con fuerzas suficientes para pelear si fuera necesario-

Gan:jeje vinimos a pelear con los cinco furiosos de este valle -dijo gan dejando de comer mientras nuestros héroes se quedaron un poco sorprendidos al escuchar eso-

Mono:pero si nosotros somos... -sin poder decir mas ya que grulla le había tapado la boca con su ala derecha velozmente, el plumífero mira fijamente a sus posibles futuros contrincantes-

Grulla:¿porque buscan pelear con ellos? -pregunto grulla seriamente queriendo saber la respuesta que darían-

Gan:jeje por que son nuestro objetivo para crear una china pacifica, una china libre de todo mal y corrupción que pudiesen encontrar a lo largo de su vida -dijo el pequeño conejo haciendo que nuestro héroes abrieran un poco sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras-

Lian:¡gan cierra tu maldita boca! -dijo lian con un pequeño gruñido viendo que su compañero empezaba a revelar ciertas cosas que no debía-

Mantis:¿a que te refieres con eso? -pregunto mantis estando muy confundido-

Zhuang:nada que deban saber, ahora sino quieren salir heridos como su compañero primate... les sugiero que nos digan quienes son los cinco furiosos de aquí -dijo zhuang mientras se acercaba a ellos lentamente-

Mono:¡pues somos nosotros leopardo! -dijo mono rápidamente mientrase se ponia en posición para pelear-

Lian:¿ustedes?, ¿es en serio? -preguntaba la felina sin poder creerles-

Mantis:pues si lo somos y... -sin poder terminar la frase, nuestro pequeño maestro del estilo mantis recibe una patada muy fuerte de gan, provocando que cayera al suelo muy adolorido por el golpe-

Mono:¡¿mantis te encuentras bien?! -pregunto mono estando muy preocupado-

Gan:jeje no son tan rudos como pense que serian -decia el el pequeño conejo sonando muy confiado-

Lian:¡gan eres un idiota, no puedes golpear de esa forma a todo aquel que se te cruza! -decia lian estando muy enojada con su compañero-

Gan:oye ya escuchaste lo que dijo el insecto... son parte de los cinco furiosos y hay que derrotarlos para llevárselos al maestro -decia gan rodando un poco los ojos al ver como la felina siempre se preocupaba por todos-

Mantis:estoy bien mono... solo me tomo por sorpresa ese conejo y su ataque -dijo mantis mientras intentaba ponerse de pie nuevamente-

Grulla:veo que estan decididos en pelear contra nosotros... no se exactamente por que nos buscan o cuales sean sus intenciones con nosotros, pero... ¡no dejaremos que sigan robando y haciendo lo que se les plazca en el valle mientras estemos aquí para protegerlo! -dijo grulla desafiantemente mientras se ponía en posición de pelea como el resto de su equipo-

Zhuang:realmente odio la violencia pero... con ustedes seguramente no tendremos otra opción, ya que obviamente no vendrán con nosotros por las buenas, ¿cierto? -dijo zhuang mientras se ponía en posición para pelear-

Mono:pues veamos de que son capaces -dijo nuestro primate seriamente mientras esperaba a que atacaran-

Gan:jeje esto sera muy divertido -dijo el pequeño conejo mientras comenzaba a dar pequeño saltos con sus patas-

Lian:en serio lo lamento mucho cinco furiosos, pero... china es mas importante que ustedes -dijo lian mientras se disponía en ponerse en posición para atacar nuestros maestros del kung fu-

Mantis:yo iré primero chicos, siendo el mas rápido intentare crear una abertura para que puedan atacarlos sin problemas -dijo nuestro pequeño insecto mientras se acercaba a sus oponentes velozmente-

Cuando mantis llego a donde estaba el maestro del estilo leopardo...rápidamente intento golpearlo en sus puntos de precisión para dejarlo inmóvil, pero astutamente el felino da un giro con su cuerpo y toma al pequeño insecto con su pata izquierda y lo lanza con mucha fuerza hacia un muro.

Zhuang:no lo creo pequeño insecto, nadie puede sorprender a un maestro del estilo leopado -dijo zhuang mientra se ponia firme ante nuestro héroes-

Mono:¡¿mantis como diablos fue que pudo verte?! -pregunto mono estando muy sorprendido-

Mantis:yo...yo no lo se -decia nuestro pequeño maestro con un pequeño shock al haber sido golpeado por el leopardo a una gran velocidad-

Mono:yo me encargo muchachos -dijo mono mientras corría hacia el conejo-

Luego de intentar darle varios golpes engañosos a nuestro maestro del estilo conejo...gan tan solo esquivaba sus ataques tranquilamente con saltos muy alegres evitando todo posible daño que el macaco quisiera que recibiese-

Mono:¡demonios quédate quieto enano! -decia mono mientras gan parecía muy enérgico al saltar sin parar frente a nuestro primate-

Gan:jeje solo divierte amigo mio, despues de todo...esta quizás sea tu ultima pelea -dijo gan al dar después un salto bien alto y de esa forma ponerse atras de nuestro primate sorpresivamente para luego golpearlo por la espalda-

Grulla:¡MONO CUIDADO! -dijo nuestra ave mientras prendía vuelo hacia su querido amigo para ayudarlo-

Mono:pero que...

Gan:jeje demasiado tarde macaco -dijo gan al darle después una patada muy fuerte a nuestro héroe por la espalda, provocando que saliera volando velozmente hacia grulla-

Viendo como su compañero salía disparado hacia donde el iba volando...nuestra ave se detiene en seco y atrapa con mucha fuerza a su amigo mal herido-

Grulla:¡mono háblame, por favor reacciona amigo! -decia grulla estando muy preocupado por como su querido compañero no respondía ante lo que le decía-

Gan:jeje no tiene caso plumífero, la fuerza con la que lo golpee fue al menos tres veces mas potente que cuando me quito el tazon de dumplings, así que ahora mismo debe estar noquedo y con mucho dolor en todo su cuerpo -dijo gan mientras dejaba de saltar y se ponia al lado de su equipo-

Mantis:¡¿como te atreviste hacerle eso?! -dijo nuestro insecto estando muy enojado y dirigiéndose hacia ellos con mucha velocidad en sus movimientos-

Lian:ya se los habíamos dicho cinco furiosos, es por el bien de china -dijo la felina estando mas seria mientras miraba detenidamente con sus ojos escarlata a mantis como si fuera su presa-

Viendo que el pequeño insecto tenia sus ojos puestos en el maestro del estilo conejo... lian con un pequeño rugido se pone adelante de gan y atrapa con sus patas a nuestro pequeño heroe, provocando que la felina de esa forma le diera un puñetazo certero y con mucha fuerza.

Grulla:¡MANTIS! -grito grulla estando preocupado al ver como su amigo había sido golpeado y caia velozmente al suelo con una pequeña grieta que se formaba alrededor suyo en la tierra al haber sido atacado brutalmente por lian-

Mantis:estoy... estoy buen grulla yo...yo solo me confié jeje -dijo el pequeño insecto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se desmayaba en el suelo enfrente de su amigo-

Gan:jeje y con eso solo queda uno -dijo gan mientras se veia muy emocionado al querer también pelear con nuestra ave del kung fu-

Grulla:no...no puede ser -decia grulla estando con un gran shock al ver como sus compañeros habían caído velozmente frente a unos completos desconocidos-

Zhuang:feng tenia razón, no resultaron ser problema alguno -dijo zhuan mientras se acercaba mas y mas a grulla-

Grulla:"esto esta mal...no tengo posibilidades si los enfrento yo solo, debo pedirle ayuda a po y a las chicas si es que quiero sobrevivir a esto" -decia nuestra emplumado héroe del kung fu en su mente mientras prendía vuelo y se dirigía a donde estaba lian-

Zhuang:¡cuidado lian ese plumífero va hacia ti! -dijo el leopardo mientra que la felina se ponia en posición para defenderse-

Lian:lo veo zhuang, solo debo golpearlo y con eso caera noqueado como lo hizo el macaco y esa mantis religiosa -dijo lian mientras se disponía a esperar a que grulla se acercara a ella y de esa forma vencerlo fácilmente con un puñetazo suyo-

Viendo que la felina pensaba que seria atacada... grulla aprovecha el breve momento para tomar el cuerpo de su pequeño amigo noqueado que estaba al lado de ella.

Lian:¡te tengo! -dijo lian mientras lanzaba con mucha fuerza uno de sus puños hacia el rostro de nuestro héroe emplumado-

Milagrosamente nuestro plumifero siendo un maestro en el estilo grulla... toma rápidamente el puño de la felina para desviarlo hacia el rostro de gan, provocando que el pequeño saliera volando con mucha velocidad hacia un muro.

Zhuan:¡NO GAN! -grito el leopardo de las nieves estando algo preocupado por su compañero que quizás estaba mal herido por el impactado que había recibido de ese golpe-

Gan:¡ESO SI QUE FUE DIVERTIDO! -dijo gan mientras se paraba de un salto estando muy alegre-

Lian:gan tu...¡¿tu no estas herido?! -pregunto lian estando algo impactada por como el pequeño se veía tranquilo y feliz al mismo tiempo-

Gan:jeje un poco lian, pero con ese movimiento que hizo esa grulla para que recibirá tu ataque... ¡hace que este aun mas emocionado en saber que pelearemos con el resto de ellos y po! -dijo el pequeño conejo mientras daba una sonrisa que mostraba mucha alegria en su interior-

Viendo que estaban distraídos por su compañero conejo, grulla rápidamente toma también el cuerpo de su amigo primate y sale volando en búsqueda de nuestro bárbaro guerrero dragón.

Grulla:"si ese conejo en serio solo recibió un poco de daño después de como esa felina lo ataco... entonces en serio estamos en un grave problema si los enfrentamos por separado" -decia grulla en su mente estando un poco nervioso por el nuevo enemigo que tenían frente a ellos-

Despues de que nuestro maestro del estilo grulla saliera volando de la parte este del valle para pedir ayuda al resto de su equipo... nuestro villano estando con los brazos cruzados ya había terminado de medir las habilidades de sus alumnos, provocando que después unas palabras salieran de su boca.

Fai:ya e visto suficiente, es hora de que esten todos en un mismo sitio -dijo fai despues de dar un salto bien alto en dirección hacia la parte norte del valle, para luego aterrizar tranquilamente y dar un fuerte silbido como señal para que sus alumnos volvieran a reunirse.

De vuelta con los maestros del estilo tigre, leopardo y conejo...

Zhuang:¡demonios el pajarraco pudo escapar! -decia zhuang estando con algo de frustración en sus palabras-

Gan:jeje tranquilo zhuang volveremos a verlo, siendo el uno de los cinco furisos de valle de la paz no ira muy lejos -dijo gan con confianza después de sacudirse un poco de polvo que tenia entre su ropa al haber sido golpeado salvajemente por la felina rayada-

Despues de unos segundos... un fuerte silbido pudo escucharse en donde estaban ellos, haciendo que después los tres maestros abrieran un poco sus ojos al imaginarse a que se debía ese sonido-

Lian:chicos, ¿ustedes piensan lo que yo pienso? -pregunto lian seriamente mientras veia a su equipo-

Zhuang:parece que el maestro nos llama -dijo el leopardo de las nieves poniéndose en cuatro patas para correr hacia la dirección donde había salido ese silbido tan agudo-

Gan:jeje hora de volver amigos -dijo gan mientras daba saltos hacia la ubicación donde estaba fai-

Lian:¡gan espéranos no te apresures! -decia lian mientras comenzaba a correr al lado de su compañero felino que seguía de cerca al conejo que parecía que iba hacia la parte norte del valle velozmente-

 **Parte oeste del valle de la paz:**

De vuelta con po que veia como peleaba con feng contra su querida maestra...

Feng:veo que el kung fu se le da muy bien maestra tigresa, pero lamentablemente para vencerme necesitara mas que solo velocidad en sus movimientos -decia el águila oriental mientras intentaba atacar con sus alas a tigresa en un mismo punto para provocar un fuerte daño en su cuerpo-

Tigresa:ya lo veremos plumífero -dijo nuestra felina rayada con un gruñido mientras evadía con algo de dificultad los ataques de feng-

Al instante en que feng vio una abertura en la defensa de nuestra maestra del estilo tigre, rápidamente provoco que el águila oriental girara sus alas como cuchillas y de esa forma la felina usara sus brazos como un escudo para disminuir el daño.

Feng:"eres mia"-dijo en sus pensamientos acercando despues sus garras hacia el cuello de nuestra heroína-

Viendo que el ave intentaba acercarse a su cuello...tigresa velozmente da un salto hacia atras y le da como golpe sopresa una palma de tigre con mucha ferocidad, haciendo que el ave retrocediera un poco por la fuerza del impacto de ese ataque-

Po:¡eso fue barbaro tigresa! -dijo nuestro panda mientras veia alegremente a su querida amiga-

Ting:¡¿feng te encuentras bien?! -pregunto ting acercandose al águila oriental estando muy preocupada-

Feng:estoy bien ting, solo me tomo por sorprensa, afortunadamente ese ataque no me lastimo en lo mas mínimo -dijo feng mientras miraba seriamente a nuestra felina rayada que parecia agitada-

Tigresa:"jamas habíamos enfrentado un maestro del estilo águila, pero... ahora entiendo por que el maestro shifu nos conto que era un estilo muy agresivo, si hubiese recibido ese ataque que estaba dirigido a mi cuello yo...quizás ya no estaría aquí" -decia tigresa en su mente mientras intentaba respirar lo mas que podía por el cansancio que sentia su cuerpo al haber intentando golpear al águila oriental y a la vez esquivado sus ataques lo mejor posible-

Al instante en que feng se preparaba para prender vuelo y atacar a tigresa nuevamente, el pudo escuchar al igual que ting y nuestros héroes un fuerte silbido agudo que provenía de la parte norte de la posición del valle.

Ting:feng cariño ese sonido creo que es... -sin poder terminar la frase el águila orietal se acercaba su compañera reptil-

Feng:sube ting, el maestro nos llama -dijo el plumífero mientras su compañera serpiente se sostenía fuertemente de su cuerpo al subir-

Vibora:¿que planean hacer? -pregunto víbora estando algo confundida por como parecía que se retiraban de forma sorpresiva-

Feng:reunirnos con nuestro equipo, cuando eso pase...ustedes caerán y china estara a un paso menos de lograr la paz -dijo feng seriamente mientras volaba en dirección a la parte norte del valle-

Po:¿chicas que quizo decir con eso? -pregunto nuestro guerrero dragón estando muy preocupado por sus amigos-

Tigresa:no lo se po...pero esta ya es una situación mas seria de lo que imaginábamos, sera mejor pedirle ayuda también al maestro shifu y... -sin poder terminar la frase, grulla llega muy agitadamente al lado de ellos mientras bajaba al suelo con el cuerpo lastimado de mantis y mono-

Grulla:¡chicos finalmente pude encontrarlos! -dijo nuestra ave mientras ponía delicadamente a sus compañeros noqueados en el suelo-

Po:¡¿grulla que les paso?! -pregunto nuestro panda estando muy asustado por como estaban de heridos su maestro primate e insecto-

Grulla:yo...yo en serio no lo se chicos, tres posibles maestros de kung fu nos atacaron de forma muy sorprendente y dejaron de esta forma a mono y a mantis...yo...apenas si pude traerlos aquí para que pudieran ayudarnos con ellos y... en serio lo lamento muchachos...no pude hacer mas que solo huir -decia grulla estando con mucha frustración al no haber podido proteger a sus compañeros de una mejor manera-

Tigresa:esto se esta poniendo cada vez peor...¡po si puedes moverte llevate a mono y a mantis al palacio de jade, avísale al maestro shifu de nuestra situación, no podemos permitir que ellos sigan libres por el valle! -dijo tigresa seriamente mientras víbora parecia un poco preocupada por esas palabras-

Po:pero...pero...¡¿pero que piensan hacer ustedes?! -pregunto nuestro guerrero dragón estando muy preocupado por su querida amiga rayada-

Tigresa:los enfrentaremos po, quizás de esa forma hagamos un poco de tiempo hasta que vuelvas -dijo la felina rayada haciendo que nuestro panda tuviera un pequeño shock al escuchar eso-

Po:¡¿estas loca tigresa?!, apenas si pudiste soportar los ataques de esa ave llamada feng, si en serio va reunirse con su equipo...¿como piensan detenerlos estando en desventaja? -preguntaba po queriendo pelear también al lado de ella para que no saliera herida-

Tigresa:po solo ve al palacio de jade lo mas rápido posible, de por si gracias al entrenamiento de mantis eres ahora mas rápido que todos nosotros y estoy segura que llevarlos contigo no será un problema-

Po:pero...

Tigresa:¡PANDA VE AHORA MISMO! -dijo tigresa en un grito de orden haciendo que el guerrero dragón quedara callado al instante-

Vibora:estaremos bien po, ahora solo procura que mono y mantis lleguen rápidamente al palacio -dijo vibora con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-

Grulla:te encargo a nuestros amigos po -dijo grulla mientras prendía vuelo en dirección a donde habian ido feng y ting-

Po:yo...yo... se los prometo, les prometo que volveré chicos -dijo nuestro panda firmemente mientras agarraba los cuerpos noqueados de su amigo primate e insecto y corría velozmente hacia las escalones del palacio-

Tigresa:se que volveras po, siempre lo haces -dijo tigresa en un pequeño susurro antes de darse la media vuelta para ir a donde estaba yendo grulla-

Vibora:"cuidate po, estoy mas que segura que tigresa estará bien contra ellos hasta tu llegada" -penso víbora antes de irse reptando velozmente a donde iba la felina-

 **Parte norte del valle de la paz:**

De vuelta con fai y sus cinco alumnos reunidos en un mismo punto...

Fai:veo que tus palabras resultaron ser ciertas feng, pude ver las peleas de todos y me impresiona al saber que quizás cualquiera de ustedes pueda vencer a po -dijo fai estando un poco orgulloso de sus alumnos pero a la vez tambien estando un poco molesto al mencionar el nombre que le hacia sentir mucha ira adentro de su corazón-

Feng:pense que resultarían un reto mas dificil maestro, pero veo que equivoque en esa parte -decia el águila oriental estando un poco decepcionado-

Gan:jaja nunca se sabe feng, a nosotros nos toco un maestro del estilo grulla que hizo que lian me golpeara con su ataque al desviarlo -dijo gan sonriendo cálidamente hacia su equipo-

Ting:aveces me gustaria ser tan positiva y alegre como tu lo eres siempre gan...todavía no entiendo como es que ya nada te molesta o disgusta -dijo la reptil estando un poco impresionada por como el conejo siempre se veia feliz-

Gan:jeje supongo que es algo extra que vino conmigo al encontrar mi paz interior ting -dijo el pequeño mientras daba pequeño saltos de emoción-

Fai:ahora que e medido las habilidades de todo ustedes, es tiempo de que nuestra misión comience -dijo gan mientras sacaba de su bolsillo su guante llamado **garra de dragon** y se lo ponia en su pata derecha-

Zhuang:¿iremos ahora por las energias chi de todos los estilos de kung fu verdad maestro? -pregunto zhuang esperando la respuesta de fai-

Fai:correcto zhuang, es tiempo de que mi destino se cumpla y el peso de china descanse tranquilamente en mis manos -dijo nuestro villano mientras comenzaba a escuchar pasos y aleteos acercándose a ellos velozmente-

Lian:¿que ocurre maestro? -preguntaba lian al ver que fai se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa ladina en su rostro-

Fai:no es nada lian, es tan solo el comienzo... nuestro comienzo acercándose hacia nosotros- decia nuestro villano misterioso mientras veia como grulla, tigresa y víbora llegaban a donde estaban ellos-

Tigresa:veo que finalmente llegamos chicos -dijo tigresa poniendose en posición de pelea rápidamente mientras miraba con odio a fai y a sus cinco alumnos-

Vibora:¡tigresa esa felina se parece mucho a ti! -dijo víbora estando muy sorprendida en el parecido que tenían las dos-

Grulla:también me sorprendí la primera vez que la vi víbora, pero por ahora sera mejor que nos concentremos en no recibir algun ataque de ella, literalmente dejo tirado en el suelo a mantis después de eso -dijo nuestra ave del kung fu poniendose en posición para esperar cualquier ataque que ellos estuvieran planeando hacer-

Gan:jeje vaya lian, esa tigresa de bengala es igualita a ti en apariencia pero...¿será también igual de habilidosa en tu estilo tigre? -pregunto el conejo recordando el golpe que había recibido de su compañera hace poco-

Fai:la felina que ven ante ustedes se llama tigresa y créanme que cuando les digo que lian a superado su fuerza...me asegure de ello en su entrenamiento -dijo fai mientras miraba seriamente a nuestra heroina del estilo tigre-

Lian:maestro...¿usted en serio piensa que soy mas fuerte? -pregunto lian estando algo ruborizada-

Feng:no es necesario que el maestro fai de esa respuesta lian, al recibir un ataque de ella no sentí casi daño alguno, así que te aseguro que dice la verdad -dijo el águila oriental mientras se ponía en posición de pelea-

Vibora:¡¿porque ustedes han venido aquí?! -pregunto víbora con un pequeño siseo-

Zhuang:lo repetiremos nuevamente reptil... hemos venido por todos ustedes -dijo zhuang tronando un poco sus nudillos-

Vibora:¿a que se refieren con eso? -pregunto nuestra maestro de kung fu seriamente-

Lian:a que hemos venido desde muy lejos para asegurar el bienestar de china y su gente -dijo lian mientras daba un pequeño gruñido-

Gan:jeje y para eso siempre hay que hacer sacrificios, en este caso ustedes lo serán -dijo gan estando muy impaciente por querer pelear con ellos-

Tigresa:¿quien demonios son ustedes? -pregunto tigresa estando arta de escuchar tantas tonterías-

Fai:son su siguiente desafio maestra tigresa -dijo fai mientras se ponía enfrente de sus alumnos-

Grulla:¿que?, ¿nuestro siguiente desafio? -pregunta nuestra plumífera ave estando algo confundida-

Fai:así es maestro grulla...cinco furiosos...¡LES PRESENTO A MIS CINCO FURIOSOS! -dijo nuestro villando haciendo que sus cinco alumnos se pusieran en posición para atacar cuando lo ordenara su maestro.

 **Fin del capitulo 32**

 **Bueno...¿Cómo va hasta ahora la trama para ustedes?, ¿les interesa seguir leyendo?, ¿les aburre?, jeje pueden comentar si gustan, pero para los seguidores les pido un poco mas de paciencia y tiempo, ya que puede que me tarde un poco mas en publicar la continuación de la historia, así que...sin no tener mas que decir nos vemos después amigos :)**


	33. Capitulo 33:las ordenes de shifu

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Finalmente el villano a llegado ante nuestros héroes, pero...¡¿nuestro panda sera capaz de enfrentarlo?!...pues para enterarse habrá que seguir leyendo, así que comenzamos en 3...2...1...¡YA!**

 **Capitulo 33:las ordenes de shifu**

 **Palacio de jade:**

Mientras velozmente nuestro guerrero dragón subía los escalones del palacio de jade con los cuerpos noqueados de mantis y mono... un panda rojo del kung fu se preguntaba por que sus alumnos se tardaban tanto en volver para su entrenamiento diario.

Shifu:"esto ya se esta poniendo un poco alarmante... hace tiempo que po y cinco tuvieron haber regresado aquí, me pregunto... ¿que es lo que los esta retrasando?" -se preguntaba shifu en su mente algo agitada al ver que no había señales en que sus alumnos regresarían pronto-

Despues de unos segundos, zeng llega rápidamente a donde estaba nuestro panda rojo para darle noticias muy preocupantes sobre el guerrero dragón.

Zeng:¡maestro shifu, maestro shifu, le tengo malas noticas! -decía el ganso estando muy asustado como para decir algo mas-

Shifu:¿que ocurre zeng? -pregunto el panda rojo viendo como el ganso parecía muy preocupado-

Zeng:es po maestro, el... ¡el viene cargando los cuerpos del maestro mono y el maestro mantis que parecen estar mal heridos! -decía zeng en tono asustado haciendo que shifu velozmente corriera a la entrada del palacio donde estaba nuestro panda-

 **Entrada del palacio de jade:**

Estando nuevamente con nuestro oso de blanco y negro...

Po:¡tranquilos chicos estoy seguro que el maestro shifu sabrá que hacer! -decia el guerrero dragón estando muy preocupado por el bienestar de sus queridos amigos inconscientes-

Velozmente en unos segundos shifu llega al lado de nuestro héroe estando un poco impactado al ver a dos de sus alumnos noqueados.

Shifu:¡¿po que fue lo que ocurrió?! -pregunto nuestro panda rojo estando muy sorprendido al ver como estaban de heridos el primate e insecto-

Po:yo...yo...de verdad no lo se maestro...grulla nos conto que se enfrentaron a tres posibles maestros de kung fu cuando nos separamos y...terminaron así después de enfrentarlos -dijo nuestro héroe estando algo nervioso al haber dejado al resto de su equipo abajo en el valle-

Shifu:¿que?, pero...¿porque se separaron panda? -pregunto shifu seriamente-

Po:es que...un aldeano del valle nos conto que el bandido que ataco el restaurante de mi papa había regresado a la parte oeste del valle y resulto que al final era un maestro de kung fu del estilo águila y... -sin poder decir mas el panda rojo habla primero abriéndose sus ojos un poco mas al escuchar las ultimas palabras de nuestro héroe-

Shifu:¡¿un maestro de kung fu del estilo águila?! -pregunto nuevamente shifu sin poder creer lo que había escuchado-

Po:si maestro, pero también el aldeano nos aviso que un conejo estaba causando alborotos en la parte este y pues...fue cuando mantis, mono y grulla se separaron para enfrentarlo pensando que era un simple ladrón y... terminaron ellos así de heridos segun lo que nos dijo grulla al regresar trayéndolos noqueados -decía nuestro panda estando muy preocupado y apuntando con su dedo los cuerpos lastimados de sus dos compañeros-

Shifu:me estas diciendo que...¡¿un pequeño conejo derroto facilmente a mantis y mono?! -pregunto shifu estando muy impactado-

Po:no estoy seguro maestro shifu... solo nos conto que tuvo que huir para pedirnos ayuda de tres posibles maestros muy habilidosos que los atacaron -decía po poniéndose cada vez mas nervioso al saber que el resto de su equipo estaba en apuros-

Shifu:¿tres?, pero... ¿porque los atacaron panda? -preguntaba shifu haciendo que nuestro guerrero dragón se pusiera cada vez mas impaciente-

Po:¡maestro por ahora solo ayúdelos por favor! -decía nuestro héroe viendo fijamente a sus dos amigos desmayados con mucha angustia-

Shifu:tranquilo guerrero dragón, se que hacer en estos momentos para que recuperen la consciencia- dijo el panda rojo haciendo que nuestro oso de blanco y negro se sorprendiera mucho al escuchar eso-

Po:maestro...¡¿en serio puede hacer eso?! -pregunto po sin poder creer lo que había escuchado-

Shifu:esto será un poco doloro para ellos cuando despierten pero...no hay de otra si la situación es tran grave como dices que es panda -dijo shifu acercándose a los cuerpos noqueados de sus dos alumnos-

Mientras nuestro guerrero dragón miraba atentamente a su maestro para ver lo que haría para reanimarlos... el panda rojo con sus manos golpea varios nervios de los cuerpos de mantis y mono velozmente con mucha precisión en sus movimientos, provocando que ellos abrieran sus ojos abruptamente y con mucho dolor al despertar.

Po:¡chicos de verdad están bien! -dijo po antes de darle un abrazo bien fuerte al primate e insecto que parecían muy confudidos al ver que estaban en la entrada del palacio nuevamente-

Mono:po deja de abrazarme tan fuerte amigo, en serio todo mi cuerpo esta muy adolorido y... espera, pero... ¡¿que fue lo que nos paso?! -preguntaba el primate estando muy confundido al ver que ya no estaba mas en el valle-

Mantis:auch...en serio todo me duele... ni siquiera los golpes de tigresa me hacen sentir tan adolorido como lo estoy ahora -decia mantis mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo de su amigo panda-

Po:¡¿maestro como hizo para que despertaran?! -preguntaba po estando muy alegre de ver otra vez a sus dos amigos conscientes-

Shifu:golpee los puntos de presión donde su energia chi estaba bloqueada po, con eso pude reanimarlos instantáneamente de vuelta, pero lamentablemente el daño causado por los ataques que recibieron todavía lo pueden sentir, así que...por ahora no recomendaría que pelearan -decia el panda rojo mirando seriamente a sus alumnos-

Po:¡eso si que fue bárbaro!, ¡¿como aprendió hacer eso maestro shifu?! -pregunto nuestro panda estando muy impresionado-

Shifu:es algo que se consigue al dominar mi estilo de kung fu guerrero dragón, quizás algun día de estos tu también puedas hacerlo -dijo shifu mientras se acercaba mas a mono para preguntarle personalmente que era lo que le había pasado-

Mono:¿que ocurre maestro? -pregunto el primate viendo como el panda rojo lo miraba seriamente-

Shifu:eso mismo quisiera saber maestro mono, ahora si no tiene problema alguno quisiera que me explicara detalladamente...¿que fue lo que les ocurrió? -dijo el panda rojo haciendo que el primate reaccionara de inmediato al recordar todo lo que había pasado antes de caer noquedo-

Mono:pues...creo que estamos en un grave problema maestro -dijo el macaco antes de pararse del suelo con algo de dificultad mientras el panda rojo lo ayudaba-

Shifu:explíquenmelo todo en el camino, estoy seguro que el resto de sus compañeros necesitaran toda la ayuda posible si en verdad nos atacan unos maestros de kung fu -dijo shifu seriamente haciendo que sus alumnos asintieran con la cabeza y se dirigieran al valle con su compañia-

 **Parte norte del valle de la paz:**

Mientras shifu iba siendo informado por sus alumnos del estilo mono y mantis sobre todo lo que había ocurrido...nuestro villano estaba mirando al resto de los cinco furiosos en la parte norte del valle como si fueran una presa fácil.

Grulla:¡¿cinco furiosos?! -pregunto grulla sin poder creer lo que había escuchado-

Fai:correcto plumífero, estos cinco maestros de kung fu han demostrado ser mejores que cualquiera de ustedes, e incluso diría que estan a la par con el guerrero dragón -dijo fai en mientras señalaba a sus alumnos que estaban en posición para atacar cuando el dijera-

Vibora:¡¿como se atreven a llamarse así?! -pregunto víbora con mucho enojo-

Tigresa:los cinco furiosos por generaciones han protegido al valle de la paz y servido a china con honor, además de no provocar tantos problemas y disturbios como ustedes seis lo han hecho, así que no vuelvan a llamarse así...¡si es que saben lo que les conviene! -dijo tigresa con un leve gruñido mientras nuestro villano miraba seriamente a nuestra heroina-

Fai:¿servir a china?, hacer eso solo implicaría arreglar sus desastres y postrarse ante ella a ciegas como un simple aldeano ingenuo, lo que intento hacer va mas alla de solo protegerla como ustedes intentan hacerlo a diario...quiero salvarla de si misma -dijo nuestro villano en tono frio dando un pequeño gruñido al recordar parte de su pasado-

Grulla:¿a que te refieres con eso? -pregunto nuestro plumífero estando muy confundido al escuchar eso-

Fai:nada que les incumba maestro grulla, después de todo...sus destinos ya estuvieron marcados desde antes que llegara al valle -dijo fai casi en un leve susurro de tristeza en la ultima frase-

Feng:¿maestro cuales son sus ordenes? -pregunto el águila oriental mientras tenia la mirada fija en nuestros héroes-

Fai:no permitiré que china caiga ante el miedo otra vez feng...encárguense de todos y tráiganmelos ante mi, ya no quiero seguir teniendo estas tontas conversaciones con ellos, si es necesario dañenlos un poco pero no los maten, después de todo los necesito con vida -dijo nuestro villano mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en un muro con los brazos cruzados y miraba fijamente lo que harían sus alumnos-

Ting:"veo que si quiere llegar hasta el final maestro, ahora estoy mas segura de que abandonado su buen corazón...si es que de verdad esta dispuesto hacerle eso a tigresa" -decia ting en su mente mientras miraba el dolor reflejado que mostraba el rostro de nuestro villano-

Feng:entendido maestro fai -dijo el águila oriental con una pequeña reverencia antes de prender vuelo para prepararse en atacar-

Tigresa:¡prepárense aquí vienen! -dijo nuestra felina esperando el ataque que harían ellos-

Feng:me encargare de la maestra tigresa, sino tienen problemas ocúpense del plumífero y de la serpiente llamada víbora -dijo feng mientras se acercaba a nuestra heroína rayada velozmente en picada-

Gan:¡pido al maestro del estilo grulla! -dijo gan levantando su pata estando muy emocionado-

Zhuang:entonces te ayudare en derrotarlo -dijo el leopardo de las nieves mirando seriamente a nuestro héroe emplumado-

Lian:eso nos deja a nosotras a la serpiente... espero que estés lista para enfrentarla ting -dijo lian mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa hacia su amiga reptil-

Ting:no sera muy difícil, despues de todo ya se de lo que es capaz -dijo ting reptando lentamente hacia víbora-

Grulla:¿tigresa que vamos hacer?, ellos son mas que nosotros y son capaces de noquearnos si dejamos que nos golpeen -decia grulla estando un poco nervioso al ver que estaban en desventaja-

Tigresa:tendremos que hacer tiempo hasta que po llegue junto con el maestro shifu si es que queremos derrotarlos, hasta entonces...habrá que trabajar en equipo para aguantar lo mas que podamos -decia la felina en forma seria mientras miraba al águila oriental acercándose velozmente hacia ella-

Vibora:¿cual es tu plan tigresa?

Tigresa:grulla si puedes evitar que esa ave llamada feng me ataque con sus garras...entonces creo que podre ayudar a víbora con esa serpiente y la felina que se parece a mi -dijo nuestra heroína rayada estando preparada para todo-

Vibora:bien, entonces si puedo intentare hacer lo mismo con grulla para que pueda soportar lo mas posible al pelear contra ese conejo y el leopardo de las nieves -dijo víbora en tono serio-

Grulla:entendido chicas, hare mi mejor intento -dijo el plumífero antes de prender vuelo hacia gan y zhuang-

Gan:jeje aquí viene amigo mío -dijo alegremente el conejo comenzando a saltar de la emoción que sentían sus piernas-

Zhuang:pues veamos de que es capaz -dijo el felino poniéndose en posición para atacar al ave cuando dejara una abertura abierta en sus ataques-

Cuando grulla se acerco al maestro del estilo conejo, velozmente con sus alas comenzó atacarlo de forma muy cercana para que no pudiera moverse libremente al saltar, provocando que el pequeño tuviera que esquivar los golpes del plumífero con dificultad al ser acorralado de esa forma.

Gan:jeje sabia que darias buena pelea plumífero, aunque no creas que solo por no dejarme saltar tienes ganado este combate -decía el pequeño maestro con una sonrisa de emoción-

Zhuang:veo que te olvidaste de mi pajarraco -dijo zhuang mientras acercaba sus puños hacia el rostro de nuestro emplumado héroe-

Grulla:no subestimes la defensa de un maestro del estilo grulla -dijo nuestra ave parando en seco el golpe del felino y desviándolo hacia el conejo en forma veloz-

Fai:"mmm ya veo...usar el ataque de zhuang para lastimar de gravedad a gan compensando la falta de fuerza que tiene su estilo... quizas feng si subestimo como de costumbre a sus oponentes, pero no era de extrañarse que grulla terminase siendo un oponente algo dificil para mis alumnos" -decia fai en su mente mientras veía tranquilamente la pelea de todos-

Luego de que el pequeño conejo recibiera el ataque de su compañero felino, grulla se alejo de ellos en vuelo y se puso en posición defensiva esperando a que hagan su siguiente movimiento-

Grulla:" si me mantengo al margen de los dos...quizás tenga una oportunidad" -decia nuestra ave en su mente estando todavía un poco nerviosa por el resultado que daría la pelea si se dejaba golpear por ellos descuidadamente-

Gan:rayos eso si que dolió zhuang... debes tener mas cuidado por donde golpear amigo mío -decia gan frotandose un poco la mejilla derecha por el golpe que recibió directamente-

Zhuang:perdondame gan, supongo que caí en el mismo truco que cayo lian -dijo el leopardo de las nieves mirando seriamente a nuestro emplumado héroe-

Gan:jeje no hay problema zhuang, pero esto si que se esta poniendo cada vez mas interesante -decia el pequeño conejo dando un salto bien alto con mucha alegría en su rostro-

Mientras en el combate de víbora contra lian y ting...

Vibora:"no debo dejar que esa reptil me sorprenda de nuevo, además...si esa felina también peleara al lado de ella debo cuidar mi guardia a toda costa, si su fuerza en serio es superior a la de tigresa como dijo su maestro entonces... seguramente caeré si me golpea una sola vez" -decia nuestra heroína en sus pensamientos estando un poco preocupada si dejaba atrapar en cualquier movimiento sorpresivo que tuvieran planeado las dos hembras-

Ting:me encargare de atacarla por detras lian, tu pelea con ella de frente, de por si tu estilo tigre se basa en esa forma de ataque directa -decía ting seriamente comenzado a reptar hacia nuestra heroína del estilo víbora-

Lian:suena bien por mi, estoy segura de que si uso la mitad mis fuerzas en atacarla ella caera al suelo inmediatamente -dijo la felina rayada poniéndose en cuatro patas para ir a golpear a víbora-

Cuando lian comenzo atacar consecutivamente a la maestra de nuestro panda, pero ella sin mucha dificultad solo esquivaba los ataques de forma muy ágil y flexible, provocando que rápidamente la felina rayada se enojara con mucha frustración al no poder darle-

Lian:¡quédate quieta serpiente! -decia lian mientras salia de ella un pequeño gruñido-

Vibora:lo siento gatita, pero ya estoy acostumbrada a pelear contra una maestra del estilo tigre y se como defenderme de esos ataques -decía víbora con una pequeña sonrisa que mostraba mucha confianza al esquivar los movimientos de la felina-

De pronto ting velozmente se posiciona por detrás de nuestra heroína para intentar golpearla, pero lamentablemente para la reptil, víbora ágilmente toma con su cola la pata de lian y la dirige hacia el rostro de la otra serpiente, provocando que ting sorpresivamente tuviera que esquivar dicho golpe en forma veloz para no recibir tal daño, haciendo que después el puño de la felina rayada fuera en dirección hacia un muro y lo agrietara al instante al hacer contacto.

Ting:"demonios eso estuvo demasiado cerca" -decía la serpiente en su mente estando un poco impactada por la fuerza que tenia lian en sus ataques-

Lian:perdóname por eso ting, creo que debo tener un poco mas de cuidado en no darte por accidente mientras la atacamos a la vez -dijo la felina estando un poco avergonzada al casi noquear a su compañera si la golpeaba con esa brutalidad-

Ting:no te preocupes lian, de por soy mi cuerpo es muy ágil y flexible esquivando esos tipos de ataques directos -decia ting con una pequeña sonrisa que mostraba mucha calma ante la pelea-

Vibora:"debí haber imaginado que esa serpiente rastrera esquivaría su golpe...solo espero poder seguir aguantando lo suficiente hasta que po llegue con el maestro shifu" -decia víbora en sus pensamientos estando un poco agitada al tener que esquivar los ataques de las dos maestras de kung fu al mismo tiempo-

Fai:"ting a demostrado ser digna de llamarse maestra del estilo víbora al esquivar de esa forma ese golpe, pero... creo que debí concentrarme un poco mas en hacer que lian controle su fuerza en el entrenamiento, después de todo si ella pelea estando enfadada... seria una situación bastante complicada para todos a su alrededor" -decia nuestro villano en su mente estando un poco preocupado si su alumna llegara a perder la razón ante un encuentro-

Estando de vuelta con nuestra heroína del estilo tigre que peleaba ferozmente contra feng...

Feng:no tiene posibilidades al enfrentarse conmigo en combate directo maestra tigresa, el estilo águila de por si se basa en buscar los puntos débiles del cuerpo y atacarlo ferozmente con golpes dobles, además de inmovilizar al enemigo atacando al cuello directamente con las garras. su estilo al ser tan puramente ofensivo no tiene la mas mínima oportunidad contra el mío -decia el águila oriental mientras bloqueaba fácilmente los golpes de nuestra felina rayada con sus alas-

Tigresa:me encantara cerrar tu pico engreído una vez que te golpee directamente en la cara plumífero -decía tigresa con un leve gruñido intentando conectarle unos de sus puños a feng que parecía muy confiado al protegerse de los ataques de la maestra de nuestro panda-

Viendo que tigresa disminuía la velocidad de sus ataques por el cansancio que sentía su cuerpo, velozmente el plumífero con sus alas intento atacar con sus garras el cuerpo de nuestra heroína, provocando que la felina comenzara a llamar a su compañero emplumado para que la ayudara.

Tigresa:¡GRULLA AHORA! -grito la maestra de nuestro guerrero dragón como señal para que el ave ayudara en la ofensiva contra el águila oriental-

Grulla:"¡es tiempo de demostrar de que estan hechos los cinco furiosos!" -dijo nuestra ave en su mente estando muy decidido en no perder la pelea mientras esquivaba con algo de dificultad los ataques de gan y zhuang-

Gan:jeje se que el maestro dijo que nos tomáramos esto mas en serio pero...¡de verdad que me estoy divirtiendo mucho zhuang! -decia el pequeño conejo estando muy emocionado-

Zhuang:solo sigue haciendo que se canse gan, poco a poco seguramente esta grulla caerá como el resto de su equipo -decía el leopardo de las nieves con un ligero gruñido al ver que su compañero nuevamente estaba olvidando su objetivo principal al luchar contra nuestros héroes-

Gan:jeje de acuerdo amigo mío...¡toma esto pajarraco! -dijo el pequeño maestro de kung fu dando después un salto bien alto hacia el cielo para golpear con todas sus fuerzas a grulla-

Grulla:"¡esto es perfecto!" -dijo grulla en su mente viendo como el conejo estaba con la guardia baja en el cielo, provocando que aprovechara esa pequeña oportunidad para prender vuelo y tomar a gan por sorpresa-

Zhuang:¡gan cuidado va hacia ti! -dijo el felino tratando de advertir a su pequeño compañero que se veía un poco sorprendido por como nuestra ave del kung fu iba llegaba volando a su posición-

Grulla:¡esto es por mono y mantis enano! -dijo nuestro emplumado héroe sosteniendo a gan de su pata izquierda rápidamente y lanzándolo con mucha fuerza hasta cierta águila oriental que parecía estar distraída en atacar a nuestra heroína rayada-

Mientras con tigresa que se defendía de feng...

Feng:debí saber que no seria un desafío para mi maestra tigresa, pero supongo que mi instinto de pelea la consideró como la mayor amenaza entre ustedes tres.

Tigresa:pues tu instinto esta equivocado si cree que yo sola soy la unica amenaza aquí para tu patetico equipo plumífero, sino...mira detrás de ti -dijo tigresa con una pequeña sonrisa ladina-

Feng:no caeré en ese patético engaño, usted tan solo esta desesperada de... -es todo lo que pudo decir feng mientras atacaba tigresa al salir volando con mucha fuerza por el impacto que recibió de la patada de gan que grulla habia interceptado al haberlo atrapado en las alturas-

Tigresa:te lo agradezco grulla, ahora me ocupare de ese leopardo -dijo tigresa corriendo a cuatro patas mirando a zhuang amenazadoramente-

Grulla:entendido tigresa, entonces yo iré ayudar a vibora -dijo nuestra ave del kung fu volando velozmente hacia su querida amiga reptil-

Fai"impresionante...veo que mis alumnos son superiores en habilidad y fuerza pero...no tienen ninguna cooperación en equipo, lo que provoca que estén en una gran desventaja aun siendo superiores en numero" -decia nuestro villano estando un poco molesto al ver como ellos eran puestos en ridículo ante nuestros héroes-

Feng:¡demonios gan quitate de encima! -decia el águila oriental estando un poco adolorida por el golpe que recibió del maestro del estilo conejo-

Gan:jeje realmente lo siento feng, veo que el maestro del estilo grulla será un poco mas difícil de derrotar de lo que imagine -decia gan mientras intentaba pararse al igual que su compañero emplumado-

Estando de vuelta con víbora y las dos maestras que intentaban derrotarla...

Vibora:"rayos...ya estoy demasiado cansada como para seguir esquivando sus ataques...yo...no creo que pueda continuar mas" -decia nuestra reptil en su mente estando muy agitada mientras esquivaba los veloces golpes de ting y lian-

Ting:ya la tenemos lian, ahora...¡golpéala con todas tus fuerzas! -dijo ting lanzado después un latigazo con su cola a la maestra de nuestro guerrero dragón rápidamente, provocando que despues víbora tuviera que retroceder y no viera lamentablemente el puño dirigido que felina rayada estaba apunto de impactarle-

Grulla:"demonios no llegare a tiempo" -decía grulla en su mente mientras bajaba en picada hacia nuestra heroína reptil para protegerla de ese ataque-

Lian:¡te tengo maestra víbora! -dijo lian haciendo que después nuestra maestra reptil volteara hacia ella y cerrara sus ojos abruptamente esperando el ataque que la felina estaba apunto de darle-

Po:¡no lo creo amiga! -dijo nuestro panda poniéndose enfrente de su maestra reptil y parando en seco velozmente el ataque de lian-

Grulla, víbora y tigresa: ¡PO! -dijeron al unísono sus compañeros al ver que finalmente nuestro oso de blanco y negro había regresado como prometió-

Lian:"veo que si tendremos que pelear con po después de todo" -decia lian en sus pensamientos estando un poco triste al verlo directamente a los ojos-

Ting:¡lían retrocede, no te quedes mirando a po! -decia ting en tono de advertencia haciendo que la tigresa de bengala reaccionara de inmediato y diera un salto hacia atrás para volver con su compañera-

Lian:yo... lo siento ting, es que...verlo llegar... fue algo sorpresivo para mi -dijo la felina estando un poco avergonzada de haberse perdido en los ojos de nuestro panda-

Vibora:po no tienes una idea del momento justo que llegaste otra vez -decía víbora con una sonrisa estando un poco agitada todavía de haber esquivado todo los ataques de las dos maestras de kung fu-

Po:jeje les dije que volvería chicos, además...traje compañía también -dijo el guerrero dragón con una sonrisa apuntando hacia las escaleras del palacio donde estaban llegando el maestro shifu junto con mono y mantis velozmente-

Grulla:¡¿mono y mantis se recuperaron?! -preguntaba grulla estando muy sorprendido de verlos conscientes-

Po:pues...digamos que el maestro shifu hizo que despertaran, pero todavía siguen muy adoloridos como para seguir peleando contra estos sujetos -decía po estando un poco confundido al recordar como el panda rojo había dicho que no debían combatir en su estado actual sus dos alumnos heridos-

Grulla:pero entonces...¡¿porque bajaron aquí?! -preguntaba el plumífero estando sorprendido de haber escuchado eso-

Po:yo... es que no lo se grulla, solo hicimos caso a lo que nos pidio el maestro -dijo el guerrero dragón estando muy preocupado por su amigo primate e insecto-

Viendo que su querido panda había vuelto para ayudarlos...sorpresivamente tigresa deja de atacar a zhuang y salta en posición hasta donde estaban sus compañeros.

Tigresa:me alegra verte de nuevo guerrero dragón -dijo nuestra heroína con una hermosa sonrisa, provocando que instantaneamente po se sonrojara al verla-

Po:ho...hola tigresa me alegra verte a ti tambien -decia nuestro panda estando nervioso y feliz de ver a su querida maestra completamente bien al pelear contra los cinco furiosos de fai-

Shifu:¡¿alumnos se encuentran bien?! -pregunto shifu estando muy preocupado por ellos-

Vibora:estamos bien maestro, solo un poco cansados de soportar los ataques de esos maestros de kung fu -dijo víbora en tono serio apuntando con su cola a sus enemigos-

Fai:FINALMENTE LLEGASTE PARA AYUDAR A TUS COMPAÑEROS GUERRERO DRAGON -dijo fai en forma de grito intentando controlar su rabia al ver ante sus ojos al ser que mas detestaba en toda su vida-

Po:¿quien eres tu? -pregunto nuestro héroe en tono serio-

Fai:puedes llamarme fai panda, el nuevo comienzo que creara una mejor china para su gente -dijo nuestro villano chasqueando sus dedos y provocando que de esa forma sus alumnos se reunieran al lado de el repentinamente-

Shifu:mantis y mono...¿ellos son los que los dejaron inconscientes? -preguntaba el panda rojo estando muy preocupado por dentro-

Mono:así es maestro shifu, cuando recibí el ataque de ese conejo quede noqueado al instante, todavía puedo sentir el daño que me causo yo... -es todo lo que pudo decir el primate al caer de rodillas sintiendo nuevamente las punzadas del dolor que provoco la patada de gan-

Po:¡¿mono te encuentras bien?! -preguntaba nuestro panda estando muy asustado por como el primate le costaba mantenerse de pie-

Mantis:no estamos del todo bien po, esa felina que se parece a tigresa tambien me dejo muy adolorido, siento como si en cualquier momentos fuera a desmayarme otra vez -decia el pequeño insecto estando mareado e intentando mantenerse despierto ante el peligroso enemigo que tenían adelante suyo-

Tigresa:maestro shifu, mono y mantis no serán capaces de pelear en las condiciones que están, así que le pregunto...¿porque no los dejo en la enfermería del palacio? -pregunto tigrea seriamente mientras veía como el primate y el insecto intentaban soportar el daño que habían recibido-

Shifu:porque jamás me perdonaría si permitiese que ese fai los capturara estando inconscientes tigresa -dijo el panda rojo mirando seriamente a nuestro villano-

Vibora:¿como supo que ese sujeto piensa capturarnos maestro? -pregunto víbora estando un poco sorprendia al escuchar como su maestro sabia algo del asunto-

Mantis:mono y yo le contamos todo lo ocurrido víbora, ese conejo llamado gan dijo que piensan atraparnos a todos para crear una china pacifica... al menos eso es lo que pudimos escuchar -decia mantis intentando mantener su posición de pelea lo mejor posible por el dolor que sentía-

Po:¿capturarnos?, pero...¿que quiere hacer con nosotros? -preguntaba po estando algo confundido-

Shifu:eso mismo quiero saber po...¿USTEDES SEIS QUE BUSCAN DE MIS ALUMNOS? -pregunto shifu en un grito hacia el falso tigre de bengala fai y sus cinco alumnos que parecían muy tranquilos ante la situación-

Viendo que el panda rojo le había formulado una pregunta, nuestro villano alza su pata derecha donde tenia puesta su **garra de dragón** y le contesta señalandolo directamente-

Fai:buscamos sus energías chi -dijo en tono frio haciendo que shifu abriera sus ojos abruptamente al escuchar esas palabras-

Shifu:"no...esto no puede ser, mi visión se esta...es exactamente lo mismo que había dicho esa figura de negro que peleaba con po en mi premonición...si acaso es el mismo individuo entonces...no...¡NO DEJARE QUE ESO OCURRA!" -decia el panda rojo en su mente llegando desde su corazón un sentimiento de miedo y preocupacion que ya había experimentado anteriormente en la gruta del dragón-

Tigresa:¿maestro que quiere decir con eso ese sujeto? -pregunto tigresa seriamente mientras seguía en posición de pelea-

Shifu:alumnos deben irse de aquí de inmediato -dijo repentinamente shifu haciendo que los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón quedaran en shock-

Cinco furiosos y po: ¡¿que?! -dijeron al mismo tiempo nuestros héroes sin poder creer que esas palabras salieran del panda rojo-

Shifu:ya me escucharon, quiero huyan de aquí ahora mismo -decía firmemente el panda rojo poniéndose en posición de pelea-

Po:¡¿maestro porque nos pide eso?!

Vibora:¡no podemos dejar que ellos sigan causando mas problemas en el valle si estamos aquí para defenderlo! -decia víbora en tono serio queriendo seguir peleando-

Shifu:comprendan alumnos, aunque se quedaran a pelear no tendrían muchas posibilidades de ganar. mantis y mono apenas si pueden moverse, además de que a acepción de po el resto de ustedes ya esta agotado al haberse enfrentado a ellos en desventaja.

Grulla:pero maestro shifu nosotros pudimos darles pelea hasta su llegada, estoy seguro de que si trabajamos juntos con su ayuda y con la de po, entonces seguramente podremos derrotarlos fácilmente -decia el plumifero con un pequeño tono de confianza en su habla-

Shifu:maestro grulla solo mírelos detalladamente una vez mas y dígame que es lo que ven sus ojos ahora -decia el panda rojo tratando de hacer entender a nuestro emplumado héroe de la situación en la que se encontraba-

Obedeciendo la petición que le había dado su maestro, rápidamente grulla voltea hacia fai y sus alumnos que parecían muy impacientes por querer pelear de nuevo ante nuestros héroes-

Grulla:solo noto que se ven algo confiados maestro, pero eso seguramente es porque no saben de lo que somos capaces -decia grulla poniéndose en posición para atacar en cualquier momento-

Shifu:creo que somos nosotros los que todavía no hemos visto nada -decia el panda rojo en un tono muy preocupado-

Tigresa:¿a que se refiere con eso maestro shifu?

Shifu:si es cierto que pelearon contra ellos...¿como es que no tienen ningún síntoma de cansancio o agotamiento los cuerpos de esos sujetos?

Po:quizás solo lo esta disimulando maestro.

Shifu:no...es otra cosa po...si en verdad esa ave que esta con ellos es un maestro del estilo águila, entonces...¿como es que ninguno de ustedes tiene cicatrices en sus cuerpos?

Tigresa:¿cicatrices?

Shifu:el estilo águila no solo es un estilo agresivo tigresa, es el mas despiadado de todos...se especializa basicamente en herir de gravedad al oponente hasta asesinarlo de forma muy dolorosa, pero...si de verdad se enfrentaron a el...¿como es que no veo ninguna marca o golpe de parte suya en sus cuerpos? -preguntaba el panda rojo mirando como sus alumnos parecían estar perfectamente bien a excepción de mantis y mono que habían recibido un daño brutal de parte de lian y gan-

Al escuchar esas palabras tigresa al instante recordó lo que había dicho feng cuando peleaba con nuestro guerrero dragón.

Tigresa:no puede herirnos de gravedad... -dijo nuestra felina rayada en un leve susurro-

Shifu:¿que?

Tigresa:no tienen permitido pelear seriamente contra nosotros, es por eso que se ven muy confiados ante nuestra presencia...¡ellos simplemente se estan conteniendo! -decia tigresa con una leve gruñido al recordar que fai les había ordenado a sus alumnos que no los mataran-

Po:¡¿ellos se estan conteniendo?!, entonces...¿no estan peleando contra nosotros seriamente? -preguntaba nuestro panda con un leve shock en su rostro-

Tigresa:quizás estuvieron peleando seriamente un poco po...pero si te diste cuenta ese plumífero evito que recibieras un daño grave de su propio ataque, así que honestamente el maestro shifu puede que tenga razón...no hemos visto nada todavía -decia tigresa con mucha frustración en su tono-

Mono:¿maestro que hay de ese tigre llamado fai? -pregunto mono viendo a nuestro villano que tenia la vista fija en nuestro guerrero dragón-

Shifu:no lo se mono, pero...se lo que pasara si todos siguen aquí y...será algo muy horrible que no creo poder soportar -decia el panda rojo intentando no recordar esa terrible visión que había tenido ante el posible futuro de sus alumnos-

Tigresa:¿cual es el plan de escape maestro? -pregunto tigresa provocando que nuestro panda y el resto de los cinco quedaran en un estado de shock al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de la maestra del estilo tigre-

Po:¡¿tigresa es en serio?!

Tigresa:po solo mira como esta nuestra situación... mantis y mono estan muy heridos, víbora junto con grulla apenas si pueden defenderse de lo agotados que estan y yo...odio admitirlo pero tambien estoy muy cansada -decia tigresa mientras un gruñido salia de ella al ver como se notaba que sus oponentes parecían que atacarían en cualquier momento-

Po:¡¿pero que pasara con el valle?! -preguntaba nuestro oso de blanco y negro estando muy preocupado por la seguridad de todos los habitantes-

Tigresa:po ya escuchaste lo que dijeron antes, ellos no buscan destruir nada, no son unos simples bandidos que quieren robar a los aldeanos...ellos solamente nos quieren a nosotros y solo a nosotros, quizás si nos alejamos de aquí... podamos hacer que se retiren del valle -dijo nuestra heroína rayada seriamente tratando de hacer que su panda entendiera como estaba la situación ahora-

Shifu:tigresa toma esto -dijo nuestro panda rojo dándole un pergamino a su alumna felina que estaba en su manga derecha-

Tigresa:¿que es esto maestro? -pregunto tigresa viendo el pergamino que le había dado-

Shifu:es el mismo mapa que le di a po para que pueda seguir con su entrenamiento de dominar todo los estilos de kung fu, por ahora solo vayan al templo que esta mas cercano a nuestra posición, ayuden al guerrero dragón a volverse mas fuerte, estoy seguro de que en ese lugar no los encontraran ya que esta muy bien oculto en el bosque segun zeng.

Po:pero maestro... ¿que piensa hacer usted?

Shifu:peleare con todos ellos para que puedan irse de aquí sin problemas panda -dijo shifu seriamente caminando poco a poco hasta nuestro villano-

Po:pe...pero maestro... ¡¿es en serio?!, usted solo no va a poder contra ellos, va a terminar muer... -sin poder decir terminar la frase el panda rojo voltea hacia su alumno de blanco y negro mirandolo seriamente para decirle unas palabras-

Shifu:cuida a los cinco po...por favor cuídalos -dijo en un leve susurro el pequeño maestro antes de acercar cada vez mas a nuestro villano-

Estando de vuelta con fai y sus alumnos...

Lian:¿que tanto ellos estarán hablando chicos? -se preguntaba lian viendo como discutían nuestro héroes-

Zhuang:quizás piensan seguir una estrategia que ese pequeño panda rojo les dijo, todavía estoy muy sorprendido de ver como ese insecto y primate pudieron recuperar la consciencia después de la paliza que recibieron de gan y lian -decía zhuang mirando como shifu se acercaba mas a ellos-

Feng:si eso es así entonces estan perdiendo solamente su tiempo, nosotros somos superiores a ellos en cada aspecto del kung fu.

Gan:jeje solo quiero que hagan algo que me entrega mucho amigos, en serio pelear con ellos me esta dando mucha diversión -decia el pequeño conejo con mucha emoción en sus palabas-

Ting:solo procuremos en no matarlos, de por si necesitamos a cada uno de ellos.

Fai:prepárense alumnos, ese panda rojo se llama shifu y al igual que po ha conseguido su paz interior así que...no se confíen solo por su apariencia -dijo fai en tono serio mirando amenazadoramente al maestro de nuestros héroes-

Ting:"así que ese es el maestro shifu...mmmm...interesante" -decia ting en su mente mirando al panda rojo que se ponía en posición de pelea-

Estando con nuestro guerrero dragón y los cinco furiosos que parecian muy preocupados por su maestro...

Mantis:¡¿en serio vamos a escapar?! -preguntaba mantis sin poder creerlo-

Tigresa:no queda opción mantis no podemos por ahora ganarles...¡grulla ayuda a mono a levantarse y llévalo contigo en tu espalda! -dijo en tono de orden la felina viendo seriamente al plumífero-

Grulla:entendido tigresa -dijo nuestro maestro emplumado maestro tomando el cuerpo mal herido de su compañero macaco para después prender vuelo cuando lo ordenara ella-

Tigresa:bien...mantis sube a mi hombro y no te sueltes por ningún motivo, voy a tener que ir a una gran velocidad si es que queremos perderlos.

Mantis:yo...esta bien tigresa -dijo el pequeño insecto saltando hacia el hombro de su compañera rayada-

Tigresa:¿víbora tu puedes continuar? -pregunto tigresa viendo preocupadamente a su querida amiga reptil-

Vibora:yo... creo que si podre tigresa, solo espero no retrasarlos -decia víbora estando muy triste al tener que dejar a su maestro contra fai y sus cinco alumnos-

Tigresa:perfecto...solo síganme sin perderme de vista muchachos, iremos a la parte mas profunda del bosque donde seguramente ellos perderán nuestros rastros, luego iremos a donde el maestro shifu nos ordeno que fuéramos -dijo nuestra heroína rayada poniéndose en cuatro patas para prepararse para correr a toda velocidad-

Po:no..esto no puede ser...¡¿en serio lo dejaremos solo contra ellos?!, ¡no podemos dejar así al maestro shifu chicos! -decia nuestro panda estando todavia en shock al ver como sus amigos se estaban preparando para irse-

Tigresa:po se como te sientes, a mi también me duele como al resto hacer esto pero...no tenemos otra opción, tenemos que irnos ahora -decia tigresa viendo a su amado guerrero dragón que parecía muy decidido en no querer irse-

Po:pero...pero...

Vibora:po...es hora de irnos -dijo víbora con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos tomando con su cola el hombro de nuestro panda para que diera la vuelta y siguiera a su amiga felina hasta el bosque-

Po:yo...se lo prometo maestro shifu...sere mas bárbaro que antes -decia nuestro oso de blanco y negro en un leve susurro dandose la vuelta para seguir a su querida maestra rayada hasta el bosque-

Tigresa:muy bien...¡ahora vamos! -dijo tigresa guardando el pergamino entre su ropa y corriendo a toda velocidad junto al resto de nuestro héroes hasta el bosque de bambú-

Fai:no...esto no puede ser...¡ELLOS PIENSAN ESCAPAR! -decia fai en un grito de furia viendo como nuestros cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón se alejaban de ellos a una gran velocidad-

Feng:¡no se los permitiré! -dijo feng seriamente preparandose para prender vuelo y seguirlos a toda costa-

Shifu:¡ninguno de ustedes se ira de aquí! -dijo el panda rojo firmemente corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el águila oriental para detenerlo-

Luego de haber alcanzado a feng para que no volara hacia la dirección de nuestro panda y los cinco furiosos, rápidamente shifu golpea los puntos de presión del plumífero para que no pudiera moverse con libertad-

Ting:¡feng! -dijo ting acercándose a su amada águila oriental estando muy preocupada por su bienestar-

Feng:demonios...no puedo mover mis alas...ese maldito viejo me tomo por sorpresa -decia el plumifero sintiéndose muy avergonzado al descuidarse de esa manera-

Fai:¡no dejare que el destino de china se me escape de esa forma! -decia nuestro villano preparándose para perseguir a nuestro héroes-

Viendo que fai se preparaba para ir a toda velocidad, nuestro panda rojo se pone en medio de su camino en posición de pelea y le dice una palabras velozmente.

Shifu:¡mientras yo este aquí ninguno de ustedes se ira de este valle! -dijo shifu decididamente en proteger a sus amados alumnos-

Fai:bien...de por si necesito la energia chi del estilo panda rojo así que...tu serás el primero en caer maestro shifu -dijo fai en posición de pelea junto al resto de sus alumnos que parecían muy decididos en acabar con el pequeño maestro-

Viendo que esta pelea ya era bastante obvia que no ganaría o quizás no sobreviviría...shifu con una pequeña sonrisa en un leve susurro dice una palabras dirigidas hacia nuestro oso de blanco y negro-

Shifu:buena suerte po, china cuenta contigo.

 **Fin del capitulo 33**

 **Bueno finalmente pude terminar esta parte de la trama, la verdad me costo mucho trabajo en ponerla ya que no tuve tiempo libre en toda la semana como para ponerme a escribir, pero intentare en seguir adelante con mi historia.**

 **AHHHHH OTRA COSA...se me olvido mencionar que quizás po conozca a alguien muy especial en el siguiente capitulo, ¿ustedes a quien se imaginan?, jaja seguro que ya tienen una pequeña idea de quien seria, pero bueno...es todo por ahora lectores, comenten si gustan y nos vemos después :)**


	34. Capitulo 34:una ayuda inesperada

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **La aventura continua y nuestro guerrero dragón esta apunto de comenzar un viaje en compañia de nuevas amistades que encontrara en su camino...o tal vez... ¿algo mas se formara con el tiempo?, pues veamos esta parte de la trama para averiguarlo en 3...2...1...¡YA!**

 **Capitulo 34:una ayuda inesperada**

 **Valle de la paz:**

Mientras nuestros héroes se alejaban de la posición del maestro shifu...fai junto con sus cinco furiosos se preparaban para atacar al panda rojo.

Fai:supongo que piensas que puedes detenerme para impedir que vaya por ellos...¿verdad maestro shifu? -pregunto fai viendo seriamente al pequeño maestro-

Shifu:no dejare que alguien como tu les haga daño...aun si tengo que poner mi propia vida en riesgo en enfrentarme a ti y a tus alumnos -dijo shifu en posición para atacar cuando ellos se dispusieran hacerlo-

Fai:¿así que simplemente te sacrificaras para protegerlos de mi? -pregunto nuestro villano viendo que el panda rojo parecía decidido en no moverse de su lugar para que no avanzara-

Shifu:es algo que usted no entendería siendo un villano sin corazón -dijo shifu mirando seriamente a fai-

Fai:al contrario maestro...los sacrificios siempre han sido una parte importante en la enseñanza del kung fu y se que son necesarios para lograr un bien mayor, en este caso...ellos lo serán junto con el guerrero dragón.

Shifu:¿porque los buscas a ellos? -pregunto el panda rojo sin bajar la guardia-

Fai:porque sus destinos si o si estan condenados al no dejar de lado esos tontos ideales tuyos que les has metido en la cabeza por tantos años de tu miserable vida -decia fai con un ligero gruñido saliendo de el instantaneamente y apretando sus puños con mucha fuerza queriendo destrozar al pequeño panda rojo-

Shifu:les enseñe a mis alumnos que su deber como maestros de kung fu siempre sera proteger al débil y ayudar a los inocentes...¡no permitiré que alguien como tu diga que esos ideales no son los correctos! -dijo nuestro panda rojo estando muy molesto al haber escuchado esas palabras de fai-

Fai:era de saberse que dirías algo así shifu...todas tus enseñanzas basadas en honor y tradición solo provocaron que al final china cayera ante mis propios ojos sin poder hacer nada...pero ahora ya e visto la verdad y no permitiré que los errores del pasado vuelvan a cometerse otra vez -dijo fai ante de dar un silbido llamando a su alumno del estilo conejo-

Gan:jeje ¿me llamo maestro? -pregunto gan acercándose de un salto bien alto hacia nuestro villano-

Fai:gan ve tras el guerrero dragón, quiero que los separes de los cinco furiosos, de esa forma capturarlos sera una tarea mucho mas fácil para ustedes, ya que el trabajo en equipo son la especialidad de ellos, pero estando separados...no tienen posibilidades contra ustedes -decia fai dirigiendo despues la vista hacia lian y zhuang-

Lian:¿ocurre algo maestro? -pregunto la felina viendo como fai la miraba en forma seria-

Fai:lian y zhuang...quiero que acompañen a gan y lo ayuden en su misión, luego de que el haya distraído a po separándolo de los mas... persigan a los cinco furiosos y tráiganmelos ante mi, pude ver que un par de ellos estan mal heridos así que no serán un problema para ustedes dos en enfrentarlos. hagan lo que tengan que hacer para capturarlos, pero no vuelvan con las manos vacías...¿ENTENDIERON? -pregunto fai en tono de furia viendo al panda rojo que estaba decidido en no moverse-

Lian y zhuang:entendido maestro -dijeron al unísono sus alumnos preparandose para ir tras nuestros héroes-

Shifu:¿que les hace pensar que los dejare irse de aquí? -pregunto shifu en tono desafiante-

Fai:me ocupare personalmente de usted maestro shifu, después de todo mis cinco furiosos no necesitan preocuparse de un panda viejo y terco como tu -dijo nuestro villano preparándose para atacar al maestro de nuestro guerrero dragón-

Shifu:te demostrare lo que este panda viejo y terco puede hacer ante ustedes seis -dijo shifu poniéndose en posición para golpear y evitar que alguno de ellos escapara-

Viendo que el panda rojo no se movía, fai velozmente toma la mano derecha del panda rojo y lo arroja con mucha fuerza a un lado de donde estaba bloqueando el paso, provocando que después shifu intentara pararse con algo de dificultad.

Fai:¡ahora gan, lian y zhuang vayan tras ellos! -dijo nuestro villano en tono de orden mirando seriamente a sus alumnos-

Gan:jeje esto sera muy entretenido -dijo el maestro del estilo conejo yéndose en saltos bien altos-

Lian y zhuang:¡gan espéranos! -dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos felinos tratando de alcázar al apurado conejo que parecía muy emocionado en cumplir con su nueva misión-

Shifu:¡NINGUNO DE USTEDES AVANZARA UN CENTIMETRO MAS! -dijo el panda rojo en tono de grito dando despues un salto bien alto y poniéndose adelante de gan bloqueándole de esa forma el paso instantáneamente-

Gan:jeje maestro shifu, finalmente lo veo cara a cara...si quiere saber mi nombre pues me llamo gan, soy un maestro del estilo conejo y es un gusto conocerlo también, pero...si de verdad no quiere salir herido le sugiero que se haga a un lado -decia el pequeño conejo poniéndose impaciente en perseguir a nuestro panda de blanco y negro-

Shifu:de verdad me duele ver tan habilidosos maestros del kung fu con un corazón tan corrompido como el de ustedes cinco...se nota que también no tienen escrúpulos si es que siguen las ordenes de alguien como su maestro -dijo el panda rojo en tono serio provocando que ciera felina rayada lo viera con mucho odio-

Lian:¡TU NO SABES NADA! -grito lian en tono de furia queriendo destrozar a shifu con sus garras-

Fai:esta bien lian...no es necesario que el sepa la verdad de las cosas, solo encárguense de ir tras el guerrero dragón y los cinco furiosos, no podemos permitir que todo vuelva a suceder -decia fai acercándose cada vez mas a shifu-

Shifu:"creo que tendre que usar la paz interior si es que quiero darle a mis alumnos mas tiempo para que puedan huir de ellos" -dijo shifu en su mente antes de cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse para usar su energía chi-

Fai:asi que usaras la paz interior... entonces te demostrare que tan corrompidos estan los corazones de mis alumnos como tu piensas que lo estan -dijo nuestro villano dando después un salto hacia su alumno del estilo águila que seguía inmovilizado-

Ting:¿maestro usted puede ayudarlo?, ¿puede hacer que feng se recupere? -preguntaba ting mirando con preocupación a su amada águila oriental-

Fai:no habrá problemas en hacerlo -dijo fai respirando hondamente y mirando despues a feng de forma muy seria-

Luego de abrir sus ojos abruptamente...nuestro villano golpea velozmente los puntos de presión de su alumno emplumado, provocando que de esa forma el águila oriental pudiera mover sus alas otra vez sin problemas-

Ting:¡feng de verdad estas bien, no tienes una idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti! -decia ting con una hermosa sonrisa que comenzaba a crecer en su rostro-

Feng:¿que fue lo que hizo maestro? -pregunto el plumífero sin poder creer que ya podía moverse con libertad-

Fai:lo mismo que shifu seguramente le hizo al maestro mantis y mono para que despertaran después de la golpiza que recibieron de gan y lian.

Viendo que sorprendentemente el águila oriental otra vez prendía vuelo sin ningún problema o inconveniente, provoca al instante que nuestro panda rojo quedara en un pequeño estado de shock.

Shifu:no...no puede ser...¡¿DONDE APRENDISTE HACER ESO?! -pregunto shifu viendo que fai había hecho los mismos movimientos que solo se conseguían al dominar su estilo de kung fu-

Fai:eso es algo que no necesita saber...pensaba destruirte con mis propias manos, pero ahora...puede que ese derecho le pertenezca a mi alumno del estilo águila...feng... ¿puedes pelear contra el sin problemas? -pregunto nuestro villano viendo a su alumno que parecía muy enfadado con el panda rojo-

Feng:lo hare con placer maestro...sera una revancha por haberme golpeado de esa forma -decia feng bajando del cielo para ponerse otra vez en tierra y hacer ciertas poses que dejaban con asombro a cierto pequeño maestro-

Shifu:no...¡es imposible!...¡¿el encontro su paz interior?! -preguntaba shifu viendo como el águila oriental parecía muy decidida en acabar con el-

Feng:"paz interior...paz interior...paz interior" -decía en su mente el plumífero mientras terminaba de hacer sus poses con los ojos cerrados estando muy concentrado-

Fai:no solo feng maestro shifu, al resto de mis alumnos también los ayude a conseguir su paz interior, asi que ahora le pregunto...¿QUE TAN CORROMPIDO AHORA PIENSA QUE ELLOS ESTAN? -pregunto en tono de furia haciendo que el panda rojo quedara en shock-

Shifu:"¿como es esto posible?, ¿ellos realmente han conseguido la paz interior?, entonces...¡¿a que clase de enemigo nos estamos enfrentando?!, ¡¿de verdad fueron capaces de lograrlo a tan corta edad al igual que po?!" -se preguntaba shifu en su mente muy agitada y confundida al ver que todos parecían muy decididos en seguir con sus planes sin importar el costo de la situación-

Fai:¡gan, lian y zhuang les dije que vayan ahora! -dijo nuevamente fai haciendo que los tres maestros de kung fu reaccionaran y asintieran con la cabeza de inmediato-

Shifu:¡ni piensen que yo los dejare...! -es todo lo que pudo decir nuestro panda rojo al salir disparado de un golpe muy fuerte por las alas de cierto emplumado maestro del estilo águila-

Feng:¡chicos vayan tras ellos, usen la paz su paz interior para poder alcanzarlos velozmente! -decia feng en posición de pelea para evitar que nuestro panda rojo no interviniera en el asunto-

Gan:jeje entendido feng, entonces...creo que es hora de que me ponga un poco mas serio en el asunto -dijo gan cerrando sus ojos lentamente y haciendo los mismo movimientos que habia hecho el águila oriental-

Lian:supongo que tendremos que hacerlo si no queremos perderlos.

Zhuang:solo procuremos en no cometer el mismo error que hizo gan en olvidar la misión -dijo zhuang mientras relajaba su cuerpo al igual que lian-

Estando de vuelta con shifu que intentaba ponerse de pie nuevamente...

Shifu:"eso si...que fue doloroso... pero no dejare que logren su objetivo en lastimar a mis alumnos" -decia shifu en su mente estando muy decidido en seguir peleando-

Luego de que los maestros del estilo conejo, tigre y leopardo hicieran las poses, sus ojos se abren abruptamente al mismo tiempo, mostrando una apariencia que reflejaba mucha serenidad y calma ante el panda rojo.

Gan:bien...es hora de que el destino de china sea asegurado y el comienzo de un nuevo mañana brille ante todos en ella -dijo gan mientras miraba a sus dos compañeros que parecían muy sorprendidos por su nueva actitud-

Zhuang:desearía que te comportaras de esa forma todo el tiempo gan, apenas si puedo soportarte con esa actitud de niño infantil que tienes a diario sin usar tu paz interior-decía zhuang mirando como el conejo parecía mas serio de lo normal-

Lian:es cierto, quizás de esa manera una chica podría fijarse en ti finalmente -decía lian intentando hacer que el pequeño maestro del estilo conejo se enfadara un poco por diversión-

Gan:lo lamento lian, pero esas trivialidades no me afectan en lo mas minimo cuando estoy en armonía con el universo, así que...dejen de decir tonterías y vayamos por nuestros objetivos ahora mismo -dijo gan en tono serio haciendo que lian abriera un poco su boca al ver como gan parecía mas sensato-

Lian:yo...te sigo gan -decía la felina todavía con un pequeño shock por el comportamiento serio de su compañero conejo-

Gan:¡vamos equipo! -dijo en tono de orden el maestro del estilo conejo corriendo a una gran velocidad junto con la felina rayada y el leopardo de las nieves-

Shifu:¡NO! -grito shifu intentando alcanzarlos hasta que feng se puso en medio de su camino-

Feng:¿de verdad pensó que usted solo podría detenernos maestro shifu? -pregunto feng en tono de burla mientras intentaba golpear al panda rojo-

Ting:maestro fai...¿no deberíamos ayudar a feng? -pregunto ting estando muy preocupada por el plumífero-

Fai:no será necesario ting, solo observa tranquilamente, te aseguro que feng no sufrirá el mas mínimo daño y saldrá victorioso en su pelea -dijo fai estando muy confiado ante su alumno del estilo águila-

 **Bosque de bambú:**

Estando de vuelta con nuestros héroes que se alejaban mas y mas del valle de la paz...

Vibora:no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto -decía víbora mientras reptaba a gran velocidad estando muy triste-

Po:deberíamos de regresar muchachos -decía nuestro guerrero dragón estando muy preocupado por su maestro-

Tigresa:no seria una buena idea po, en serio detesto que tengamos que huir de esos maestros de kung fu, pero...apenas si tenemos algo energía para seguir corriendo, no quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado si desobedecíamos las ordenes de shifu, después de todo...el dijo que sabia lo que pasaría si nos quedábamos a pelear en el valle -decía tigresa mientras sus demás compañeros la seguían de cerca estando muy confundidos al escuchar eso-

Grulla:¡¿como eso seria posible?! -pregunto grulla estando algo confundido e impactado de haber oído eso-

Tigresa:eso no lo se grulla, pero todo el arduo entrenamiento que nos pidió que hiciéramos durante estos últimos largos días...quizás...la razón puede que haya sido para que nos enfrentáramos a esos sujetos cara a cara -dijo tigresa seriamente haciendo que después víbora abriera sus ojos un poco del shock al escuchar eso-

Vibora:no puede ser...¡¿acaso el maestro shifu se había referido a ellos seis cuando evaluaba nuestro desempeño en el entrenamiento?! -pregunto nuestra serpiente en tono alarmante haciendo que mantis, mono y grulla reaccionaran al instante-

Po:¿a que te refieres con eso víbora? -pregunto el guerrero dragón con curiosidad-

Vibora:pues veras po...hace unos varios dias cuando estabas intentando dominar el estilo de tigresa...bueno...el maestro shifu le tocaba revisar nuestro desempeño en el salón de entrenamiento, pero...cuando terminamos de hacer la rutina el nos dijo que teníamos que mejorar para prepararnos para lo que venia...de alguien...de alguien que nos estaba buscando -dijo nuestra reptil haciendo que el resto de los machos estuvieran un poco en shock al recordar ese pequeño detalle que les había dicho anteriormente el panda rojo-

Mono:¡¿entonces de verdad todo este tiempo el maestro decía la verdad?!, ¡¿no era tan solo una simple escusa para que entrenáramos mas duro en el salón?! -preguntaba el primate estando todavía muy adolorio y en shock-

Mantis:ahora si me siento culpable chicos...quizás si hubiésemos tomado las palabras de shifu mas en serio...el...el posiblemente no estaría... -sin poder terminar la frase nuestra felina rayada habla primero ante que el insecto-

Tigresa:¡ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase mantis! -dijo en tono de orden mientras guiaba a sus compañeros a gran velocidad hasta lo mas profundo del bosque de bambú-

Vibora:tigresa tiene razón, no hay que perder las esperanzas en que volveremos a ver otra vez al maestro shifu -dijo víbora intentando animar a sus compañeros que parecían muy desanimados-

Po:solo espero que así sea víbora...por cierto...¿ustedes creen que los hayamos perdido? -pregunto nuestro panda esperando la respuesta que darían sus compañeros-

Tigresa:no te preocupes por eso po, estoy segura que no podrán alcanzarnos -dijo nuestra felina rayada tratando de calma a su querido guerrero dragón que parecía muy preocupado-

Gan:¡pues yo no diría lo mismo maestra tigresa! -dijo el pequeño maestro del estilo conejo corriendo a gran velocidad estando detrás de ellos-

Vibora:¡¿como demonios nos alcanzaron?! -pregunto víbora en estado de shock al ver que gan se acercaba cada vez mas a ellos-

Luego de que finalmente el pequeño maestro del estilo conejo llegara ante nuestros héroes, rápidamente de un salto muy alto se posiciona adelante de ellos para que pararan en seco enfrente suyo.

Gan:¿creyeron que podían escapar de nosotros tan fácilmente? -pregunto gan viendo como nuestros héroes lo miraban todavía en forma sorprendida-

Lian:veo que te vuelves el mas rápido de nosotros cuando estas en completa serenidad gan -dijo lian poniéndose velozmente al lado del conejo-

Zhuang:finalmente los encontramos -dijo el leopardo de las nieves poniéndose atrás del guerrero dragón y los cinco furiosos-

Po:¡¿que le hicieron al maestro shifu?! -pregunto nuestro panda en tono enojado-

Gan:ahora mismo debe estar enfrentándose a mi compañero feng, siendo honesto entre todos nosotros le toco al peor oponente para luchar...el estilo águila...de por si es un estilo que no usa la piedad ante un encuentro -dijo gan en tono amenazante haciendo que nuestro guerrero dragón quisiera regresar para ayudar al panda rojo-

Po:¡chicos tenemos que volver no podemos dejar...! -sin poder de terminar la frase tigresa lo mira seriamente-

Tigresa:po ya hablamos del asunto, no podemos regresar, solo...solo haríamos que el sacrificio del maestro fuera en vano -dijo nuestra felina rayada cerrando sus ojos sabiendo que quizás su maestro no solo podría estar herido...sino algo mucho peor-

Vibora:¡tigresa no pienses eso, el maestro shifu seguramente estará bien, el solo...! -es todo lo que pudo decir víbora viendo que su querida amiga parecía algo consternada ante todo el asunto de haber dejado solo al panda rojo ante nuestros villanos-

Gan:veo que finalmente la maestra tigresa ve la realidad de las cosas...ahora...es tiempo de que compartan el mismo destino que ese anciano- dijo el maestro del estilo conejo poniéndose en posición de pelea al igual que zhuang y lian-

Mantis:¿esto podría ponerse peor? -pregunto mantis viendo que estaban totalmente rodeados-

Mono:grulla bájame, creo que puedo... -es todo lo que alcanzo a decir el primate al sentir nuevamente una terrible punzada con mucho dolor en donde gan lo había golpeado-

Grulla:¡tu no puedes pelear, así que no hables mono! -dijo el plumífero estando un poco nervioso ante la situación en la que estaban-

Viendo que no había escape al estar rodeados...nuestro guerrero dragón toma una decisión y se pone adelante del conejo en forma desafiante-

Po:peleare contra ellos al mismo tiempo chicos -dijo en tono serio nuestro panda haciendo que los cinco furiosos miraran en shock a su querido amigo de blanco y negro ante tales palabras que salieron de sus labios-

Vibora:¡¿po de que estas hablando?! -pregunto víbora todavía estando impactada por lo que había dicho su querido amigo panda-

Po:el maestro shifu me pidió que los protegiera a toda costa, así que...¡pienso cumplir mi promesa ahora mismo! -dijo nuestro guerrero dragón poniéndose en posición de pelea velozmente-

Mono:amigo se que te has vuelto mas fuerte al dominar nuestros estilos de kung fu pero...¿no crees que estas exagerando en querer enfrentarlos tu solo? -pregunto el primate todavía estando muy adolorido-

Po:mono entre todos nosotros yo soy el único que no a luchado contra ellos, así que puede que tenga una oportunidad en vencerlos si es que en realidad el entrenamientos de todos ustedes dio sus frutos -dijo nuestro panda estando cada vez mas decidido en enfrentarlos-

Tigresa:¿po en serio piensas que te dejaremos pelear solo? -pregunto nuestra felina saliendo de ella un gruñido mirando atentamente a gan que parecía muy ansioso de que así fuera-

Gan"perfecto, po hará justamente lo que nos pidió el maestro...separarlos para que no trabajen en equipo y de esa manera capturarlos de forma mas sencilla para asegurar la misión, la clásica estrategia de dividir y conquistar" -decia gan en su mente mientras una sonrisa ladina se le formaba en su rostro mirando atentamente a nuestros héroes-

Po:se que esto de dar ordenes no es lo mío chicos, pero...quiero que se vayan de aquí y aseguren que mantis y mono estén a salvo, después de todo...ellos todavía no pueden pelear y necesitan toda la ayuda medica posible para recuperarse -dijo po en tono serio haciendo que tigresa mirara a su amado panda con mucho enojo-

Tigresa:¡¿como puedes decir eso sabiendo que estarás en desventaja?! -pregunto tigresa con casi un gruñido saliendo de ella, haciendo que po voltee con una cálida sonrisa-

Po:tigresa sabes que e estado en peores situación que esta, además...mi barbaridad nunca me a fallado -dijo nuestro panda en tono burlón intentando convencer a su amiga rayada para que se fuera-

Tigresa:¡eso no me importa, no pienso dejarte solo! -dijo la felina en tono serio-

Po:tigresa cuando estábamos entrenando juntos siempre me decías que creías en mi...que podía lograrlo si me esforzaba con todo lo que tengo... así que por favor...solo te pido... que lo hagas una vez mas -dijo nuestro guerrero dragón en tono tierno haciendo que tigresa se relajara un poco y tuviera un poco mas de fe en su amado oso de blanco y negro.

Tigresa:po...tu...¿tienes el mapa a donde nosotros iremos verdad? -pregunto la felina rayada esperando la respuesta de su panda-

Po:todavía lo tengo conmigo tigresa, los veré en el templo mas cercano como dijo el maestro shifu...una vez que me encargue de ellos tres -dijo nuestro héroe de blanco y negro con una sonrisa que daba mucha confianza ante sus compañeros-

Tigresa:¿estas seguro que podrás con ellos?

Po:estoy mas que seguro -dijo po preparándose para atacar en cualquier momento-

Lian:"en serio odiare tener que pelear contigo po...solo quisiera que todo esto jamás hubiese pasado, pero...supongo que era algo inevitable en nuestros planes" -decía lian en su mente estando muy triste al tener que luchar con el guerrero dragón-

Tigresa:esta bien po...confió en ti...solo espero que cumplas con tu promesa panda en que volverás sano y salvo -dijo tigresa viendo cariñosamente a su querido guerrero dragón-

Po:sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas con mis mas queridos amigos tigresa -dijo nuestro panda un poco ruborizado, pero listo para enfrentarse a sus oponente-

Vibora:¡¿tigresa en serio vamos a dejar solo a po?!

Tigresa:confió en el víbora.. -dijo la felina rayada estando todavía un poco preocupada por dentro por el bienestar del amor de su vida-

Vibora:pero...

Tigresa:buena suerte guerrero dragón...espero tu regreso -dijo tigresa en forma tierna mientras se ponía en cuatro patas para guiar al resto del equipo a un lugar seguro-

Gan:finalmente podre medir mis habilidades contigo po...espero que no me defraudes panda -dijo gan viendo fijamente a su próximo oponente-

Tigresa:¡chicos síganme por aquí! -dijo nuestra heroína comenzado a correr a gran velocidad hacia lo mas profundo del bosque como había planeado desde un principio para perder nuevamente de vista a sus enemigos-

Mantis:buena suerte po -dijo mantis antes de irse junto con tigresa estando en su hombro-

Vibora:po...por favor solo cuídate -dijo en un leve susurro su querida amiga serpiente antes irse junto con tigresa reptando a gran velocidad-

Mono:derrótalos en forma bárbara como siempre lo haces, estoy seguro que lo lograras amigo -dijo mono dándole un poco mas de confiaza a su compañero de blanco y negro-

Grulla:recuerda que todavía falta que entrenes conmigo po, así que...mas te vale regresar si es que de verdad quieres convertirte en un maestro del estilo grulla -dijo el plumífero antes de darle una pequeño sonrisa al guerrero dragón cargando a mono en su espalda y yendose despues volando hacia donde iban los demás-

Po:"gracias por creer en mi chicos" -dijo nuestro panda en su mente mirando después al pequeño maestro del estilo conejo que parecía muy concentrado-

Lian:¿gan no deberíamos ir tras ellos?

Gan:todos a su tiempo lian, el maestro pidió que no volviéramos con las manos vacías, pero nunca especifico con que o quien regresaramos...así que si ese es el caso...ya tengo una pequeña sorpresa que darle al maestro cuando regresemos al valle -dijo el conejo seriamente con una pequeña sonrisa ladina-

Zhuang:¿a que te refieres con eso?

Gan:ya lo verán...por ahora concentrémonos en atacar a po hasta que yo diga que paremos -dijo gan mientras comenzaba a saltar para atacar a nuestro héroe-

Zhuang:"esto se esta poniendo demasiado inquietante...gan es un ser completamente diferente cuando usa su paz interior, su personalidad se vuelve mas fría y estratega, además de no mostrar emoción alguna ante un encuentro...solo espero que lo que este planeando no sea una locura" -decía el felino en su mente viendo lo peligroso que podía ser su compañero cuando se ponía serio ante una pelea importante-

Po:muy bien...¡preparense a sentir el trueno del bárbaro guerrero dragón! -dijo nuestro héroe en tono desafiante mientras miraba como estaba rodeado ante gan, lian y zhuang-

Gan:pus veamos de que estas hecho panda -dijo el conejo acercándose cada vez mas a nuestro oso de blanco y negro-

Po:"tigresa seguro que me golpearía si me viera haciendo esto, pero...no tengo mas opción que usar mi energia chi si es que quiero asegurar mi victoria" -decía nuestro panda en su cabeza mientras comenzaba a cerra sus ojos y hacia las poses de la paz interior lentamente-

Gan:así que usaras la paz interior...

Luego de que nuestro panda terminara de hacer las poses y abrir sus ojos abrutamente, un pensamiento sale de su cabeza rápidamente.

Po:"si combino mi energia chi con el estilo de víbora...puede que no logren golpearme y de esa forma pueda sorprenderlos con un ataque sorpresa en sus puntos débiles" -penso nuestro guerrero dragón mientras corría hacia el maestro del estilo conejo para comenzar el encuentro-

 **Campamento cercano:**

Estando con una cierta felina moteada que despertaba abriendo sus ojos de color verde jade lentamente...

Luna:otra mañana comienza y...no puedo ver a mis pequeños...cada día me hacen mucha mas falta para sentirme animada en esta búsqueda...solo espero estar ahora mas cerca del valle de la paz para que el guerrero dragón pueda ayudarme con este asunto de los bandidos persiguiéndome -decía nuestra maestra del estilo leopardo con un suspiro que mostraba mucha tristeza al tener que separarse de los conejitos que tanto cariño le tenia su corazón-

Luego de dar un pequeño bostezo y tallarse un poco sus ojos, nuestra felina moteada se levanta de su tienda de campaña e intentar ser positiva al pensar que su largo viaje solitario valdría la pena una vez conociera al héroe de sus niños.

Luna:no se si el querrá entrenarme, pero...no puedo pensar en eso ahora, necesito volverme mas fuerte si es quiero seguir llamándome la mejor maestra de kung fu -dijo luna con un pequeño tono de entusado mientras sus orejas detectaban varios sonidos como de pelea cerca de su posición-

Sintiendo un poco de curiosidad, la leopardo de las nieves se dirigía a donde escuchaba los ruidos que se hacían cada vez mas fuertes con cada paso que daba, provocando que un pensamiento alarmante saliera de ella.

Luna:"esto va en contra de toda lógica o razón al acercarme mas pero...supongo que siempre es mejor estar alerta ante todo... a no saber que podrían ser esos sonidos alborotadores" -decia luna en su mente ocultándose en unos arbustos intentando ver con claridad que era lo que pasaba-

Estando ya en una posición bastante cercana y segura para ver lo ocurrido estando oculta, nuestra maestra de kung fu se queda en un gran shock al ver nuevamente ante sus ojos a gan peleando contra un oso panda que esquivaba de forma veloz las patadas que le lanzaba.

Luna:"no...no puede ser...¡¿ese conejo atrevido sera posible que me haya seguido hasta aquí?!" -decía luna en sus pensamientos con un pequeño gruñido saliendo de ella velozmente al ver a la amenaza que provoco que tuviera que alejarse de los pequeños conejitos-

Gan:solo con esquivar mis ataques no podrás derrotarme guerrero dragón -dijo el pequeño maestro del estilo conejo mientras seguía con sus ataques consecutivos-

Po:¡pues entonces toma esto! -dijo nuestro panda lanzandole un punetazo a gan que de forma sorpresiva el pudo esquivarlo de forma muy rápida dando un salto bien alto-

Habiendo escuchado esas palabras saliendo de los labios del conejo, luna queda muy sorprendida, ya que al parecer gan estaba peleando con el héroe de sus pequeños de forma muy pareja.

Luna:"¡¿ese panda es el guerrero dragón?!, entonces... ¿sera posible que finalmente lo haya encontrado de forma tan sencilla?" -se preguntaba nuestra heroína en su cabeza dudando un poco de que así fuera, pero todavía intentando ser optimista ante la situación ya que el conejo le costaba darle un golpe al oso de blanco y negro-

Zhuang:gan si sigues peleando tu solo de esa manera...solo provocaras que tu energia chi decaiga otra vez en pleno combate -decia el leopardo de la nieves mirando como el conejo se agotaba poco a poco al intentar golpear al guerrero dragón-

Gan:no ocurrirá el mismo error otra vez...¡zhuang y lian ayúdenme a contraatacar! -decía el pequeño maestro en tono de orden-

Zhuang:finalmente nos pides ayuda -dijo zhuang corriendo hacia po que parecía cada vez mas cansado-

Po:"el maestro shifu ya me advirtió lo que pasaría...si uso por demasiado tiempo mi energia chi, yo...de verdad podría morir, pero...¡¿como podre vencerlos si apenas puedo esquivar sus golpes usando el estilo víbora?!" -decía nuestro panda en su mente estando muy agitado mientras intentaba respirar lo mejor posible, ya que el cansancio que comenzaba a sentir en su cuerpo provocaba que sus movimientos fuera cada vez mas lentos y descuidados-

Gan:todavía no te has dado cuenta...¿verdad po? -pregunto gan mientras una sonrisa ladina se le formaba al maestro del estilo conejo-

Po:¿a que te refieres con eso? -pregunto po intentando esquivar los feroces ataque que le lanzaba zhuang-

Gan:¿porque piensas que te dificulta tanto intentar golpearnos mientras esquivas todos nuestros ataques usando tu paz interior? -pregunto el pequeño maestro esperando la respuesta que daría nuestro oso de blanco y negro-

Po:yo...es que...-es todo lo que pudo decir antes de que gan mirara mas seriamente al guerrero dragón-

Gan:¿en serio creías que tenias la ventaja ante nosotros al usar tu energia chi?, sin saber que...¡también hemos podido lograr estar en paz! -dijo gan en forma sorpresiva provocando que nuestro panda estuviera un poco en shock al escuchar eso-

Po:no...¡¿eso quiere decir que...?! -sin poder terminar su pregunta, lian habla primero para hacerle saber la verdad a po-

Lian: que también hemos conseguido la paz interior po -dijo la felina rayada estando quieta todavia ya que no queria pelear con nuestro guerrero dragón-

Luna:"¿paz interior?, es lo mismo que ese conejo atrevido dijo antes de hacer esas extrañas poses y...lastimarme de forma muy grave ante nuestro ultimo encuentro" -decia la leopardo en su mente mientras miraba con asombro todavía como nuestro héroe intentaba esquivar los ataques de zhuang con mas dificultad-

Zhuang:el estilo conejo de gan provoca que al usar su energia chi le de mucha mas velocidad en sus movimientos al lanzar patadas y saltos por los aires...luego sigue mi compañera lian que recibe un increible aumento de fuerza en sus ataques...y en cuanto a mi...supongo que al ser maestro del estilo leopardo recibo los mismos beneficios que ella, ya que nuestro kung fu es muy parecido, pero con la diferencia de que me vuelvo mas rápido en atacar a mi presa acechándola con agilidad en combate cercano -dijo zhuang en tono desafiante mientras intentaba golpear a nuestro héroe con feroces ataques rápidos-

Po:"rayos esto se pone cada vez mas difícil, ellos de verdad han conseguido su paz interior y combinan al mismo tiempo sus estilos para mejorar la potencia de sus ataques...al igual que yo al esquivar sus golpes con el estilo de vibora...entonces...¡¿como será posible que les pueda ganar?! -se preguntaba nuestro guerrero dragón estando muy preocupado en que quizás no podría cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a tigresa hace poco-

Gan:bien...parece que tu entusiasmo por pensar que nos ganarías se a ido...así que...es hora de que nos des algo que nos sera de mucha utilidad para nuestro maestro -dijo gan saltando hacia nuestro héroe otra vez para atacarlo-

Mientras el guerrero dragón seguía combatiendo con los maestro del estilo leopardo y conejo, una felina de las nieves veía todo estando dudando en que si debía ayudar al panda o no.

Luna:"¡¿que puedo hacer?!, ¡¿que se supone que haga?!, es obvio que si ese panda sigue así tarde o temprano perderá contra ellos, pero si voy ayudarlo...puede que el tenga una posibilidad en derrotarlos si le quito al menos a uno de ellos de encima...siendo el verdadero guerrero dragón quizás así pueda derrotarlos, pero sino...solo me arriesgare a ser capturada por ellos y no podre volver a mis pequeños nunca mas...¡rayos!...¡¿que es lo que hare?! -se preguntaba luna en su mente muy agitada estando algo preocupada por la decisión que tendría que tomar-

Gan:"demonios po esta dando mucha resistencia...a este paso puede que mi energia chi se consuma y...suceda lo mismo que me ocurrio la vez anterior...debo seguir atacandolo hasta que se descuide y pueda derribarlo hasta quitarle ese objeto que tiene" -decia gan en sus pensamientos ya estando algo cansado que tener que golpear a nuestro héroe de forma consecutiva-

Po:"ya...no...puedo...mas" -decía nuestro oso de blanco y negro en sus pensamientos intentando poder respirar hasta que da un salto hacia atrás y trata de no perder el conocimiento ante pleno encuentro-

Zhuang:finalmente estas cansado panda, en cuanto a mi... gracias a gan apenas si e usado la mitad de mi energía chi y puedo seguir atacandote de forma veloz, me pregunto...¿estas listo para el segundo asalto? -pregunto zhuang en tono desafiante haciendo que nuestro panda sonriera de forma irónica-

Po:"jeje...creo que en verdad metí la pata otra vez...al menos logre que tigresa y los demás estén a salvo" -decia nuestro héroe en su mente estando ya muy agotado y con apenas algo de fuerza para seguir manteniéndose de pie mientras miraba de forma seria a gan y a zhuang-

Gan:perfecto ya no puedes mas ...entonces...¡ya eres mío panda! -dijo el pequeño maestro del estilo conejo antes de saltar hacia nuestro panda lanzándole una pata dirigida a su cuerpo-

Luna:¡te olvidas de mi enano! -dijo luna en forma muy decidida poniéndose enfrente de po y parando en seco la patada de gan-

Gan:¡¿TU?! -pregunto con una gran shock al ver otra vez a la felina que se le había escapado hace varios días-

Luna:veo que me recuerdas conejo atrevido...entonces te pregunto...¡¿recuerdas esto?! -pregunto en tono de furia mientras lanzaba un puñetazo al rostro del conejo mandándolo después volando hacia un árbol por la fuerza del impacto-

Po:tu...¿tu quien eres? -pregunto po viendo como la felina moteada lo había ayudado-

Luna:despues habra tiempo de presentaciones panda, ahora solo concentrare en derrotar a estos sujetos -dijo en tono serio la leopardo de las nieves vienco como el conejo se levantaba con algo de dificultad-

Zhuagn:gan...¿es ella? -pregunto el felino viendo como su compañero miraba con algo de enojo a la leopardo-

Gan:si...ella es zhuang.

Zhuang:perfecto, entonces iré tras ella -dijo zhuang en tono serio corriendo a cuatro patas a gran velocidad hacia luna-

Viendo como el leopardo de las nieves corría en dirección hacia la chica que lo había protegido, nuestro bárbaro panda se pone adelante de ella para protegerla.

Luna:¿panda que estas haciendo?

Po:devolviéndote el favor -dijo nuestro héroe parando en seco el ataque del felino que iba a gran velocidad hacia el cuerpo de luna-

Gan:¡lo tengo! -dijo gan estando en forma sorpresiva detrás de nuestro oso de blanco y negro, tomando con sus manos rápidamente el pergamino que le había dado shifu-

Po:¿que estas haciendo? -pregunto po estando muy confundido por como el conejo se alejo de nuestro héroe con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro-

Gan:lian de verdad fuiste una completa inútil al no ayudarnos contra po, pero...tienes suerte de que ahora tengo lo que necesito para darle al maestro -dijo el pequeño maestro guardando en secreto el pergamino entre su ropa-

Lian:¡no vuelvas a decirme eso sino quieres que te haga sopa gan! -dijo lian con un pequeño gruñido saliendo de ella-

Gan:como sea...nos retiramos por ahora, no es necesario precipitarnos en capturarlos, ya que ahora con lo que tenemos...nuestra misión esta mas que asegurada -dijo gan en tono frio haciendo que sus compañeros lo vieran estando muy confundidos al escuchar eso del conejo-

Zhuang:¿porque dices eso gan?, ya los tenemos donde los queremos, el guerrero dragón ya esta agotado y esa leopardo no creo que nos cause mucho problemas en atraparla -dijo el felino queriendocontinuar con su enfrentamiento-

Gan:todo a su momento zhuang, por si no te has dado cuenta apenas puedo mantenerme de pie, además de que lian por lo que veo no quiere pelear contra po, así que...solo estarías tu contra los dos y te aseguro que terminaras perdiendo si te confías ante ellos -dijo el pequeño maestro respirando un poco agitado y haciendo que el leopardo asintiera con mucha frustración-

Zhuang:entendido gan -dijo el felino retrocediendo de un salto hacia sus compañeros-

Gan:lian...

Lian:¿que ocurre gan?

Gan:ya discutimos el tema de venir aquí para asegurar el bienestar de china, así que... la próxima vez que luchemos contra po, espero que hagas de tu parte y nos ayudes a derrotarlo -dijo gan en tono serio mientras miraba como la felina parecía un poco angustiada en no querer lastimar al panda-

Lian:es que...yo...

Gan es todo lian...ahora con respecto a ti guerrero dragón, la próxima vez que nos veamos no esperes una calidad bienvenida de nuestra parte -dijo el pequeño maestro yéndose en saltos hacia el valle de la paz nuevamente-

Zhuang:¡gan espéranos!

Lian:"lo lamento muchachos...yo...no se si pueda hacerlo" -dijo la felina en su mente siguiendo a gan que parecía my emocionado por regresar con su maestro-

Po:rayos...yo...en serio si que dieron una buena pelea...solo me alegra...que se hayan ido finalmente -decía nuestro héroe estando muy agitado como para articular bien una frase-

Luna:me alegra que no te hayan lastimado panda, ahora sino te molesta que te pregunte...¿tu eres el guerrero dragón? -pregunto la felina moteada esperando la respuesta de nuestro oso de blanco y negro-

Po:yo...si lo soy...en serio gracias por haberme ayudado...no creo que hubiese podido...- sin poder terminar la frase nuestro heroe cae de rodillas intentando no perder la conciencia-

Luna:¿estas bien? -pregunto luna viendo como el héroe de sus pequeños parecía muy mareado-

Po:tu...tu...me resultas familiar...como si ya nos hubiéramos...conocido antes -dijo nuestro panda ante de desmayarse en frente de la leopardo que parecia un poco preocupada por el-

Luna:¡¿panda que te ocurre?!, ¡reacciona por favor! -decia luna intentando despertar a nuestro oso que parecía estar noqueado-

Viendo que todavía no obtendría respuestas de lo que estaba ocurriendo, nuestra heroína moteada toma una decisión-

Luna:no tengo mas opción...tendre que llevarte a mi campamento a esperar a que te recuperes para que puedas explicarme porque te buscan a ti también -dijo la leopardo en tono serio tomando el cuerpo mal herido de nuestro guerrero dragón y llevandolo hasta su tienda de campaña-

Mientras nuestra felina moteada intentaba cargar el cuerpo de po que parecía algo pesado...un pensamiento salio de ella dejándola un poco confundida-

Luna:"dijiste que te resultaba familiar panda...pero...no recuerdo haberte conocido" -dijo la leopardo en su mente estando cada vez mas confundida mientras cargaba el cuerpo de nuestro héroe en sus brazos-

 **Valle de la paz:**

De vuelta con un panda rojo que estaba muy mal herido y agotado...

Shifu:"mi cuerpo...yo...ya casi no puedo moverme...sabia que el estilo águila era terrible pero...jamás imagine que seria tan brutal" -decia shifu en su mente mirando las cortadas feroces y moretones que había provocando feng al golpearlo de forma tan brutal-

Feng:le diré lo mismo que le dije a po maestro shifu...tiene suerte de que no pueda herirlo de gravedad hasta matarlo, pero...eso no quiere decir que no pueda dejarlo lastimado ante este encuentro por subestimarnos al querer detenernos a todos -dijo el águila oriental mientras timaba con sus garras el cuello del panda rojo-

Shifu:¿porque?...¿porque hacen todo esto?...si fueron capaces de obtener la paz interior...¡¿porque se comportan como simples villanos?! -preguntaba shifu tratando de respirar lo mas que podía ya que feng oprimía fuertemente su cuello con sus garras-

Feng:aveces tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos gustan para proteger a quienes amamos, quizás sea cierto eso que de que nos estamos comportando como villanos, pero...cuando todo esto termine...todos en china podrán descansar tranquilamente en sus hogares sin preocuparse de ningun otro problema en el futuro -dijo el águila oriental lanzando el cuerpo de shifu hacia su maestro fai quien lo sostuvo con su **garra de dragón** rápidamente-

Fai:creo que es hora de que...- sin poder terminar la frase llegan gan, lian y zhuang que parecían un poco desconcertados por como se veía de confiado el conejo-

Gan:veo que feng no tuvo problemas en derrotar al maestro shifu -dijo gan mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a fai-

Fai:¿que fue lo que paso esta vez gan?, ¿porque no veo con ninguno de ustedes el cuerpo de uno de los cinco furiosos o po? -pregunto nuestro villano estando muy enojado con sus alumnos-

Gan:le traigo algo mucho mejor maestro -dijo el pequeño conejo sacando de entre sus ropas el pergamino que tenia nuestro panda en el bolsilllo de su pantalón-

Ting:¿que es eso gan? -pregunto ting con curiosidad-

Gan:por lo que vi en su contenido...es la localización de no solo a donde se dirigen...sino también de varios maestros de kung fu que son del estilo conejo, águila y panda rojo -dijo gan haciendo que el resto de sus alumnos quedaran en shock al escuchar eso-

Lian:¡¿como supiste que po tenia eso?!

Gan:lo escuche de la maestra tigresa cuando pregunto que si tenia el mapa de a donde se dirigían, así que...ahora no solo tenemos el elemento sorprensa para atacarlos...sino que tambien tenemos la localización de los estilos faltantes -dijo el pequeño maestro con una sonrisa ladina que daba mucho miedo-

Fai:te felicito por tu buen trabajo gan, con esto ya te has redimido de no haber atrapado a esa maestra del estilo leopado -dijo fai tomando el mapa entre sus patas y guardandolo en uno de sus bolsillos-

Shifu:no...no puede ser...¡¿como se lo quitaron a po?!

Gan:distraerlo obligándolo a defenderse de los ataques de zhuang mientras tomaba en secreto el pergamino entre su ropa fue una tarea no tan sencilla, pero...acuerdese de esto maestro...todo es posible con paz interior -dijo gan haciendo que el panda rojo sintira un pequeño escalofrio por el tono frio del maestro del estilo conejo-

Shifu:no...por favor...no los lastimen ellos no se merecen esto, no pueden...- sin poder terminar la frase fai sostiene con fuerza shifu con su **garra de dragón-**

Fai:te dije bien en claro que tu serias el primero en caer shifu, despues de todo...soy de cumplir mis promesas -dijo nuestro villano haciendo su guante comenzara a brillar y un fuerte destello cubriera todo a su alrededor, provocando que sus alumnos tuviera que cerrar sus ojos-

Luego de que la luz brillante de disipara, fai suelta a nuestro panda rojo que parecía como si el se congelara-

Shifu:que...¿que me has hecho? -preguntaba shifu viendo como su cuerpo se petrificaba poco a poco-

Con una mirada seria y muy escalofriante, fai contesta la respuesta del panda rojo mientras con su otra pata sostenia una pequeña esfera de color verde jade-

Fai:te quite tu energia chi, la fuente de flujo vital que mantiene a todos los seres vivientes con vida, pero...sin ella...te vuelves tan solo un cascaron vacío y te conviertes en... -sin poder terminar la frase, shifu habla primero estando en un gran shock al saber que era lo que le pasaría-

Shifu:piedra -dijo shifu en un leve susurro recordando los detalle de su visión y el destino que pudo haberle ocurrido a sus alumnos-

Fai:correcto maestro shifu, aunque normalmente al quitarle a alguien su energia chi...muere al instante, mi **garra de dragón** como efecto secundario convierte los cuerpos de los individuos en piedra...supongo que con esto...mi objetivo esta mas cerca de cumplirse -dijo fai sacando de su bolsillo el mapa que tenia nuestro panda-

Shifu:po...po...te detendra el...el... -sin casi poder decir mas que una pocas palabras nuestro villano se acerca al panda rojo para escucharlo que diría-

Fai:¿el que maestro shifu?

Shifu:el es el guerrero dragón -dijo como ultima palabra ante de solo quedar una estatua dura y fria de su cuerpo petrificado-

Fai:como si eso fuera afectarme...¡lian toma esto! -dijo fai lanzándole la esfera a su alumna del estilo tigre-

Lian:ma...maestro...que...¿que quiere que haga con esto? -preguntaba la felina estando todavía un poco sorprendida por como el panda rojo estaba convertido en piedra-

Fai:por ahora solo sostenlo por mi lian, ahora alumnos...acompañenme hasta el palacio de jade, allí les diré que es lo que haremos -dijo fai dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hasta los escalones para subir al palacio-

Gan:maestro...¿que haremos con el cuerpo de shifu? -pregunto gan con curiosidad-

Fai:zhuang llevalo contigo, no quiero todavia llamar la atención entre los habitantes del valle si vieran al panda rojo petrificado de esa manera -dijo nuestro villano seriamente haciendo que el felino asintiera con la cabeza y llevara el cuerpo pesado de shifu en su espalda-

Mientras sus alumnos seguían a su maestro hasta las escaleras...un pensamiento salia de fai, haciendo que dijera después unas palabras en un leve susurro.

Fai:nada me detendrá...ni siquiera tu...po.

 **Fin del capitulo 34.**

 **Bueno tarde en publicar este capitulo pero finalmente lo termine, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en la continuación de la trama una vez que la publique, sin mas que decir...comenten si gustan y cuídense todos :)**


	35. Capitulo 35:una nueva amiga

**¡Hola todos!**

 **La trama se complica y nuestro bárbaro panda a conocido a una cierta leopardo que lo a estado buscando ya por varios días, así que...veamos que pasara en este capitulo ahora que finalmente se vieron cara a cara. comenzamos en 3...2...1...¡YA!**

 **Capitulo 35:una nueva amiga**

 **Bosque de bambú:**

Mientras fai subía las escaleras del palacio de jade con sus cinco furiosos, nuestros héroes en lo mas profundo del bosque de bambú se detuvieron para descansar al menos unos minutos de lo agotados que ya estaban.

Vibora:creo que ahora si los perdimos muchachos, no hay forma de que ellos puedan encontrarnos en este lugar -dijo víbora intentando respirar lo mas que podía de lo agitada que se encontraba-

Grulla:tuvimos suerte de haber escapado -dijo grulla bajando de su espalda a mono que seguía en muy mal estado-

Mantis:¿pero a que costo lo conseguimos?, ahora mismo po debe de estar peleando solo contra esos maestros de kung fu -dijo mantis estando muy preocupada por su querido amigo panda-

Tigresa:po va estar bien mantis, el siempre fue de cumplir sus promesas con nosotros, así que con eso estoy mas que segura que lo volveremos a ver sano y salvo -dijo tigresa intentando ocultar el miedo que sentia su corazón al quizás no volver a ver a su amado guerrero dragón-

Mono:no lo se tigresa, ese pequeño conejo de tan solo un golpe me dejo muy mal herido y completamente noqueado, no quiero imaginar que pasaría si po recibiera varias patadas de ese enano -dijo nuestro primate con mucha frustración en su tono al no haber podido ser de de mucha ayuda-

Vibora:mono creo seria mejor que dejaras de decir esas cosas -dijo víbora con un pequeño tono de advertencia por como su amiga rayada comenzaba a verlo al primate con mucho enojo-

Mono:es que...puede que po de verdad esta vez se haya confiado demasiado muchachos, no pienso que no pueda darles pelea, pero...sinceramente no creo que el... -es todo lo que pudo decir mono al ser sujetado del cuello por tigresa en forma muy abrupta-

Tigresa:escuchame bien primate, si de verdad conoces a po, entonces ya deberías de saber que el siempre a superado todos los obstáculos que se le han presentado a lo largo de su vida. nunca fue de darle la espalda a alguien y ahora...ahora que por primera vez esta en un gran peligro mientras nosotros escapamos...el...el simplemente se da la vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro diciendo que estará bien peleando contra ellos y...y... -es todo lo que pudo decir nuestra felina soltando repentinamente a mono del cuello y al mismo tiempo dejandolo en shock, ya que veía desde su posición pequeñas lagrimas que comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de ella-

Vibora:tigresa, ¿estas bien? -pregunto víbora viendo como su amiga parecía muy decidida en hacer algo-

Tigresa:¡no voy a dejarlo solo! -dijo repentinamente tigresa corriendo despues a cuatro patas, dejando de esa forma al resto de su equipo muy sorprendido ya que ella estaba regresando a donde estaba po-

Vibora:¡chicos no hay que dejar que haga una locura! -dijo nuestra reptil rápidamente persiguiendo a su amiga rayada que iba a una gran velocidad-

Grulla:¡tigresa no vayas, po dijo que estaría bien! -decía grulla en pleno vuelvo intentando convencer a su compañera felina que parecía muy decidida en seguir adelante-

Sin escuchar razones o palabras algunas que la motivaran a detenerse, tigresa tan solo aumentaba la velocidad, ya que en su mente solo podía ver al amor de su vida completamente herido o algo peor.

Vibora:¡grulla prepárate a sostenerme! -dijo víbora en tono de orden, haciendo que su amigo plumífero asintiera con la cabeza mientras perseguían a su compañera felina que parecía estar muy concentrada en seguir corriendo sin importar el cansancio que sentía todo su cuerpo-

Mantis:rayos, si tan solo no nos hubiéramos confiado en nuestros encuentros mono...quizás...quizás nada de esto hubiera pasado -decía mantis mientras saltaba al hombro de su amigo que parecía igual de triste que el-

Mono:lo se amigo...creo que solamente estamos causando problemas aquí -decía mono todavía en el suelo mirando como grulla y víbora perseguían a tigresa en forma muy veloz-

Vibora:¡ahora grulla! -dijo nuestra serpiente dando un fuerte salto con su cola e impulsándose de esa forma hacia su amigo plumífero, provocando que después el tuviera bien sujetado el cuerpo de ella entre sus patas-

Grulla:¿que piensas hacer víbora? -pregunto grulla siguiendo de cerca a su compañera felina que seguía muy motivada en no parar en su carrera-

Vibora:cuando yo lo diga, quiero que me lances con todas tus fuerzas hasta tigresa, intentare sujetarme a ella para inmovilizarla -dijo nuestra serpiente en tono serio mirando fijamente a su amiga rayada-

Grulla:yo...lo intentare vibora, aunque será un poco difícil apuntar con ella moviéndose a esa velocidad -decía nuestra ave del kung fu dudando de que su compañera lo consiguiera-

Vibora:no hay otra opción grulla, ahora...prepárate para cuando te de la orden -dijo la reptil esperando el momento oportuno para actuar-

Mientras los segundos pasaban viendo fijamente a la felina rayada, víbora rápidamente ve una abertura en las piernas de tigresa mientras corría a gran velocidad, provocando que de esa forma le avisara a su compañero plumífero que la arrojara con todo lo que tuviese.

Vibora:¡no falles grulla!

Grulla:¡entendido víbora, aquí voy! -dijo nuestra ave lanzando con fuerza a su amiga serpiente, haciendo que de esa forma ella lograra sujetar milagrosamente el cuerpo de la felina y pudiera inmovilizarla velozmente-

Vibora:¡tigresa po te dijo que estaría bien!, ¡¿porque ahora inmediatamente no le tienes fe?! -preguntaba víbora con un pequeño siseo de enojo por como su amiga estaba haciendo algo imprudente al querer regresar nuevamente con su panda-

Tigresa:¡suéltame ahora mismo víbora! -exigía tigresa mientras fuertes gruñidos salían de ella y forcejeaba su cuerpo para zafarse y liberarse del agarre de la serpiente-

Vibora:nosotros también estamos preocupados por el tigresa, pero volver sabiendo que no podríamos hacer en nada para ayudarlo...¡no es la manera correcta de ir tras de po! -decía víbora intentando convencer a su compañera para que dejara de luchar en el forcejeo-

Tigresa:¡no me importa si sea prudente o no!, el...el siempre cumplió su promesa...-dijo la felina dejando a su compañera reptil algo confundia al escuchar eso-

Vibora:¿de que promesa estas hablando tigresa? -pregunto víbora esperando la respuesta de ella-

Tigresa:el...el dijo que siempre estaría conmigo cuando lo necesitara...po...po sin importar que pasara siempre estuvo ahí...siempre cumplió con su promesa víbora...nunca nos dejo...jamás me dejo...aun sabiendo que arriesgaba su propia vida contra todos los villanos que amenazaban a china...el...el simplemente los enfrentaba estando muy feliz al saber que nos ayudaba...y ahora...yo...lo deje completamente solo -decía tigresa dejando en shock a la serpiente por como ella derramaba pequeñas lagrimas que reflejaban mucha tristeza y enojo-

Vibora:tigresa se como te sientes, pero estoy segura que po debe estar bien, olvida lo que dijo mono, es mas que obvio que sabe de lo que esta hablando, solo ten un poco mas de confianza en tu panda...como el siempre la tuvo en nosotros -dijo víbora soltando a su amiga felina de inmediato ya que dejaba de luchar en el forcejeo-

Tigresa:yo también se lo había prometido...se lo había dicho ante de todo esto... -decía tigresa en un leve susurro mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños con mucha frustración en su rostro-

Vibora:¿tigresa que ocurre? -pregunto la serpiente viendo como su amiga felina parecía muy decepcionada de si misma-

Tigresa:le prometí que yo también estaría para el cuando me necesitara...se lo dije en forma muy decidida hasta convencerme a misma que siempre lo cumpliría, pero...ahora...¿como puedo llamarme su amiga si ni siquiera soy capaz de protegerlo? -se preguntaba tigresa a si misma en forma irónica mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos escarlata, pero velozmente ella trataba de secarlas ya que odiaba parecer débil ante sus compañeros-

Vibora:tigresa tu siempre has estado para po, el mas que nadie recuerda los buenos y malos momentos que pasaron juntos a lo largo de estos años, no pienses que solo por no poder protegerlo esta vez...no merezcas su cariño y preocupación, despues de todo...para el siempre serás su favorita -dijo víbora acercándose a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa para animarla y así pudieran seguir hacia su nuevo destino-

Tigresa:yo...yo solo quiero protegerlo víbora, no quiero perderlo jamás en mi vida -decía tigresa viendo con mucho cariño y preocupación la pulsera de oro con jade que le había dado su amado guerrero dragón-

Vibora:estoy segura que por esa misma razón...po decidió pelear contra ellos tigresa, el seguramente siente lo mismo por ti y no quiere verte lastimada, así que por ahora solo ten un poco mas de confianza en que lo volveremos a ver otra vez - dijo la reptil ayudando a su amiga felina a levantarse para volver a donde estaba el resto de sus compañeros esperándola-

sosteniendo con mucha fuerza la pulsera que tenia puesta en su pata, tigresa cierra los ojos y da un pequeño suspiro para relajarse e intentar seguir firme en su nueva misión de guiar a su equipo hasta el templo mas cercano como había ordenado su maestro.

Tigresa:esta bien...yo...confiare en ti víbora...tendre mas fe en que volvere a ver nuevamente a mi panda sano y salvo -dijo la felina rayada haciendo que su amiga serpiente la sostuviera con su cola en forma cariñosa y la ayudara a volver a donde estaba el resto de su equipo-

Vibora:todo saldrá bien tigresa, ahora volvamos con grulla, mantis y mono que deben estar preocupados por nosotras -dijo víbora mientras reptaba guiando a su amiga rayada-

después de que las dos hembras llegaran otra vez a donde estaban los tres machos descansando de lo adoloridos y agotados que estaban sus cuerpos...grulla fue el primero en hablar para preguntarle a tigresa como se sentía.

Grulla:tigresa...tu...¿te encuentras bien? -pregunto el plumífero con un poco de curiosidad ya que ella se veía todavía un poco afligida de haber dejado a su amado panda solo-

Tigresa:estoy bien grulla...ahora...creo que seria mejor que avancemos hasta encontrar algun pueblo cercano donde podamos pedir ayuda y suministros para el viaje que nos depara -dijo la felina volviendo un poco a su actitud seria para ocultar las preocupaciones que sentía por po mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas el pergamino que le había dado shifu-

Mantis:entonces...¿que haremos ahora muchachos?

Tigresa:primero lo primero mantis, hay que sanar tu heridas junto con las que tiene mono...y segun este mapa...el valle mas cercano esta a unos dias de aquí yendo hacia el norte, así que por ahora sera mejor que avancemos con precaución, ya que no sabemos si estamos siendo perseguidos por esos maestros de kung fu -dijo tigresa mientras guiaba a sus compañeros hacia su nuevo destino-

Mono:chicos...quisiera preguntarles algo -dijo el primate susurrándole a sus amigos para que las hembras no escucharan lo que iba a decir-

Grulla:¿que ocurre mono?

Mono:bueno...es que...no se si lo habrán notado pero...quizás...tigresa puede que sienta algo mas que solo amistad por po -dijo mono haciendo que el plumífero y el insecto abrieran un poco los ojos del shock al haber oído esas palabras del primate-

Mantis:¡¿estas hablando de tigresa?!, ¡¿la misma que conocemos y vemos todos los días?! -preguntaba mantis en susurros mientras mono asentía con la cabeza-

Grulla:¿que te hace pensar que tigresa siente esa clase de sentimiento por po?, jamás había dado indicios en que, bueno...lo amara...incluso diría que apenas si a mostrado tolerancia hacia el en estos ultimos años -decia grulla todavía dudando que fuese cierto de que ella se estuviese enamorada del guerrero dragón-

Mono:quizás sea cierto muchachos, yo...puede que los golpes que recibí de ese conejo llamado gan...me estén comenzando afectar la mente- dijo el primate mientras tallaba su cabeza y comenzaba a seguir a tigresa-

Mantis:pues esa parte si te creo mono, tigresa enamorada de po... jaja si como no -dijo mantis mientras saltaba al hombro del primate poniéndose comodo-

Sin darse cuenta de que víbora había escuchado toda la conversación que ellos habían tenido sobre los sentimientos de su amiga felina, rápidamente ella da un pequeño siseo y dice unas palabras en tono de decepción hacia los machos.

Vibora:hombres...no se puede esperar mas de ellos -dijo nuestra serpiente mientras seguía viendo con enojo a los tres-

 **Campamento de luna:**

Mientras los cinco furiosos seguían su curso, nuestro panda comenzaba a despertar abriendo sus ojos estando todavía muy agotado y adolorido, haciendo que después unas preguntas salieran de sus labios al intentar levantarse a los pocos segundos.

Po:pero...¿donde me encuentro?, ¿que me paso?, ¿que es este lugar? -preguntaba po inspeccionando la pequeña tienda de campaña en la que estaba-

Luna:contestando a todo eso panda, estas en mi cama, te desmayaste en pleno combate cuando peleabas, y como respuesta ante la ultima pregunta que hiciste...estas en mi campamento ahora mismo - dijo la felina moteada entrando repentinamente para ver si el supuesto guerrero dragón se encontraba bien-

Po:tu...tu eres la chica que me ayudo contra esos sujetos -dijo po mirando a la leopardo que parecía un poco cautelosa ante la presencia de nuestro héroe-

Luna:parece que me recuerdas, aunque me extraño mucho que cayeras noqueado de esa forma tan repentina...bueno...debo decir que quede un poco impresionada por como te los enfrentaste en desventaja numérica -dijo luna mientras salía de su tienda para voltear y ver aun nuestro héroe de blanco y negro totalmente confundido-

Po:¡espera tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte, yo...! -es todo lo que pudo decir nuestro panda al caer de rodillas del agotamiento que sentía su cuerpo al intentar levantarse-

Luna:trata de no esforzarte mucho, la pelea que tuvimos hace poco parece que te a dejado bastante exhausto por alguna razón y no creo que sea buena idea que te levantes ahora -dijo luna mientras se sentaba al lado del panda para hablar con el-

Po:yo...creo que tienes razón, supongo que otra vez me confié demasiado al enfrentarme a mi oponente, pero...supuse que me resultaría mas fácil en vencerlos al estar entrenando como loco estos últimos días con mis amigos -dijo nuestro héroe mientras volvía a sentarse con algo de dificultad por lo adolorido que estaban sus músculos-

Luna:hablando de eso...quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas panda -dijo luna seriamente esperando que el pudiese contestar las dudas que tenia en su cabeza-

Po:bueno...yo también quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas si no te molesta -dijo po estando un poco nervioso por como luna lo miraba fijamente sin perderle la vista-

Luna:no creo que tenga problemas con eso, ahora...mi primera pregunta seria...tu... ¿en serio eres el guerrero dragón? -pregunto la felina moteada dudando que así fuera-

Po:pues si soy yo, el mas bárbaro y poderosísimo guerrero que china haya conocido en toda su... - es todo lo que pudo decir nuestro panda al ver como la felina lo inspeccionaba alrededor suyo de forma muy cercana y algo incomoda-

Luna:pues...no lo se...no pareces como un maestro de kung fu como me describieron que eras pero...supongo que al decir bárbaro y en la forma en la que te les enfrentaste a esos sujetos me basta para creerte al menos por ahora -dijo la leopardo dejando de inspeccionar a po para hacerle otra pregunta-

Po:bueno se que no soy de dar una buena primera impresión al principio pero...cuando me llegan a conocer creo que les comienzo agradar -dijo nuestro panda mientras sonreía alegremente-

Luna:ya veremos panda, ahora segunda pregunta...veamos...¿porque ese conejo que se hace llamar gan te ataco junto con ese leopardo? - pregunto nuevamente luna esperando su respuesta-

Po:la verdad ni siquiera yo se eso, aparecieron repentinamente en el valle de la paz que es el lugar donde yo vivo y...bueno...mi maestro me pidió a mi junto con mis amigos que nos retiráramos para refugiarnos en el templo de kung fu mas cercano -dijo nuestro guerrero dragón estando muy preocupado por el panda rojo y su hogar-

Luna:pero...¿porque tu maestro te pidió a ti y a tus amigos que huyeran del valle?, ¿no se supone que eres el guerrero dragón?, ¿el maestro de kung fu mas poderoso de toda china? -preguntaba la felina moteada estando algo sorprendida de haber escuchado eso-

Po:se que suena algo imposible de creer, incluso para mi lo es, pero...dos de mis amigos estaban muy mal heridos después de recibir un daño muy brutal de esos dos y pues...bueno...digamos que como prioridad era mejor hacer que se recuperaran a arriesgar a que el resto saliera igual de lastimado, después de todo...ellos solo habían venido al valle en busca de nosotros o al menos eso fue lo que escuche -dijo nuestro héroe haciendo que luna estuviera algo impactado al oír esas ultimas palabras-

Luna:entonces...¿tampoco sabes porque te andan buscando a ti también?

Po:¿como que a mi tambien?, espera tu...ellos...¡¿intentaron lastimarte también?! -pregunto nuestro panda estando algo preocupado por la leopardo-

Luna:ese tonto conejo me obligo a alejarme de las únicas criaturas que en verdad e querido en toda mi vida, yo...no tuve mas opción que irme de mi valle para protegerlos de ellos -dijo luna mientras una pequeña lagrima salía de su rostro al recordar a los pequeños conejitos-

Po:yo...en verdad lo lamento, se lo que se siente estar separado de las personas que uno quiere, despues de todo...tuve que pelear contra ellos para hacer tiempo y así poder proteger a mis amigos hasta que llegasen a un lugar seguro -dijo nuestro oso de blanco y negro mostrando una cara que mostraba algo de preocupación al ver como la felina parecia muy triste-

Luna:esta bien, yo...de por si estoy acostumbrada a estar siempre sola, pero...supongo que me estaba adaptando demasiado rápido a que alguien mostrara algo de cariño hacia mi y no solamente...miedo -dijo luna mientras secaba su pequeña lagrima que tenia todavía en su rostro-

Po:supongo que en parte compartimos el mismo dolor. sino te molesta que te haga una pregunta...bueno...¿porque me ayudaste contra ellos? -pregunto guerrero dragón viendo como luna volvía a su actitud seria-

Luna:porque esos tontos te atacaban de una forma tan despiadada que de seguro planeaban hacer algo malo contigo...y...bueno...no quise permitir que ellos te lastimaran de la misma forma que lo hicieron conmigo al habérmeles enfrentado -dijo nuestra felina moteada con un pequeño gruñido al recordar la pelea había tenido con gan hace varios días-

Po:entonces...gracias por haberme ayudado, en serio aprecio que hayas ido a salvarme -dijo po hablamemente haciendo que luna sonriera un poco-

Luna:ni lo menciones panda, jamás me han agradado los buscapleitos como esos sujetos, así que de cierta forma no hay nada que agradecer en haberte ayudado contra ellos -dijo luna firmemente haciendo que po sonriera felizmente-

Po:jeje ya comienzas agradarme, pero...todavía no se tu nombre -dijo nuestro héroe esperando escuchar como se llamaba su heroína-

Luna:puedes llamarme luna -dijo la felina extendiendo su mano hacia el panda como un cortes salud-

Po:entonces me presentare como es debido tambien, me llamo po y soy el bárbaro guerrero dragón -dijo infantilmente nuestro panda haciendo que luna riera un poco por la forma de ser del oso-

Luna:jaja veo que tenia razón, si eres todo un personaje panda, ojala mis niños estuvieran aquí para que te conocieran personalmente -dijo la leopardo animándose un poco por la forma de ser de nuestro héroe de blanco y negro-

Po:¿tus niños?

Luna:son unos pequeños conejitos que tuve la buena suerte de haber encontrado hace unos pocos días atrás, son quizás lo mas grandes admiradores que tu tienes y desde que los conocí mi corazón jamás había sentido tanta alegría en su interior, por primera vez yo...me sentía muy feliz -dijo luna sonriendo un poco mas al recordar como les enseñaba kung fu a los conejitos cuando estaba con ellos-

Po:pues seguramente me encantaría conocerlos, siempre estoy dispuesto a mis fans para enseñarles algo de kung fu o al menos para mostrarles las habilidades que tiene el barbaro guerrero dragón -dijo nuestro panda en tono juguetón haciendo que luna volviera a sonreír-

Luna:jaja eres muy gracioso panda, pero por ahora creo que seria mejor que descansaras, estoy segura que tu cuerpo te lo agradecerá una vez que vuelvan tus energías -dijo la felina mientras se daba la media vuelta para dejar a solas a po-

Po:lo intentare aunque esto de estar quieto no creo que pueda soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

Luna:pues tendrás que hacerlo si es que quieres recuperarte.

Po:supongo que puedo tratar, entonces...¿tu que harás mientras tanto? -pregunto nuestro guerrero dragón con curiosidad-

Luna:pues...todavía no e desayunado y tengo algo de hambre, así que creo que iré a buscar algo de comer, si es que encuentro algo entre todos estos arboles de bambú -dijo luna con una pequeña sonrisa mientras nuestro panda comenzaba a rugirle el estomago, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco-

Po:yo...creo estoy en la misma situación que tu, no había podido desayunar bien esta mañana gracias a esos sujetos que atacaron el valle y...bueno -sin poder terminar lo que iba a decir nuestra felina moteada habla primero-

Luna:jaja esta bien panda, buscare algo para que tu también puedas comer, aunque no se que encontrare, estoy segura que no volveré con las manos vacías -dijo la maestra del estilo leopardo con mucha confianza en sus palabras haciendo que nuestro héroe de blanco y negro se alegrara mucho-

Po:¡bárbaro, en serio gracias nuevamente por hacer todo esto por mi luna!, yo...jamás había sido tratado también por alguien que apenas conozco -dijo nuestro panda haciendo que la felina se ruborizara un poco al escuchar esas palabras-

Luna:no hay de que panda, ayudar es algo que siempre me a gustado -dijo la felina con una sonrisa antes de irse a las profundidades del bosque de bambú para buscar algún alimentos para ella y po-

Estando completamente solo y hambriento, nuestro panda se le comenzaba a formular una pregunta en su cabeza y haciendo que después la dijera en voz alta entre sus labios.

Po:entonces hasta que ella llegue...¿que se supone haga? -se preguntaba po queriendo salir de la tienda de campaña ya que el aburrimiento era algo que no podía combatir ni con el mas arduo entrenamiento.

 **Palacio de jade:**

Estando nuevamente con fai y sus cinco furiosos que habían llegado a la entrada del palacio de jade después de subir los escalones...

Fai:el palacio de jade...todavía no puedo creer que este en este lugar otra vez -dijo fai seriamente y ocultando una pequeña lagrima que cierta felina rayada noto al instante-

Lian:maestro...usted...¿se encuentra bien? -pregunto lian estando algo preocupada y sorprendida ya que fai normalemente no era de mostrar emociones ante nada-

Fai:me encuentro bien lian, ahora entremos inmediatamente, quiero decirles cual sera nuestro siguiente movimiento -dijo nuestro villano volviendo a su tono frio y entrando al salón de los héroes velozmente junto con sus alumnos-

Luego de que todos entraran al salón, ting fue la primera en hablar entre el grupo.

Ting:este lugar es mas hermoso de lo que me imaginaba, entonces...¿aquí es donde todo comenzo maestro? -pregunto la reptil con curiosidad-

Fai:lamentablemente si ting, aunque ya no me interesa en lo mas mínimo...necesito algo de este maldito lugar que será necesario para que podamos continuar con nuestro planes tranquilamente -dijo fai acercándose poco a poco a una pequeña caja que estaba oculta entre todos los tesoros del palacio-

Feng:¡¿esa es otra piedra de transformación maestro?! -pregunto el águila oriental estando un poco sorprendida al ver que como fai la sacaba de la caja-

Fai:correcto feng, esta piedra sera perfecta para que podamos continuar con nuestro viaje en busca de los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón -dijo nuestro villano acercándose a sus alumnas del estilo tigre y víbora-

Lian:¿necesesita algo maestro? -pregunto lian viendo como fai la miraba seriamente-

Fai:lian y ting...ustedes dos se quedaran en el valle de la paz hasta que volvamos nuevamente de nuestra misión -dijo nuestro villano dejando sorprendida a sus dos alumnas-

Ting:ma...¡¿maestro porque nos pide eso?!, ¡¿usted no quiere nuestra ayuda?! -preguntaba la serpiente estando en shock por como fai parecía hablar en serio-

Gan:no era de extrañarme...de por si ustedes dos son las mas débiles del equipo -dijo gan con una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo que las dos hembras miraran amenazadoramente al conejo-

Lian:¡si quieres te muestro que tan fuerte soy enano! -dijo la felina rayada con un fuerte rugido y poniéndose en posición de pelea-

Fai:¡SUFICIENTE YA LOS DOS! -dijo en tono de orden nuestro villano haciendo que sus alumnos lo miraran estando muy sorprendidos ya que parecía un poco molesto por como lucia su rostro-

Zhuang:gan sera mejor que no provoques mas a tu propio equipo sino quieres salir lastimado, tu dijiste que estabas agotado al usar tu energia chi, así que...deja de lado esa personalidad tuya al seguir conectado con el universo y vuelve a la normalidad -dijo su compañero felino en tono serio haciendo que gan diera una mirada de enojo después a lian y diera un suspiro asintiendo con la cabeza como señal de respuesta-

Gan:bien...de por si ustedes lo pidieron, así que no se quejen si vuelvo a mi actitud de siempre -dijo el conejo sentándose tranquilamente en el piso del palacio en posición de loto y cerrando sus ojos lentamente mientras daba un fuerte suspiro estando muy concentrado-

Fai:mientras gan vuelve a la normalidad...les diré a ustedes dos porque no quiero que vayan con nosotros -dijo fai mirando a ting y lian que parecían todavía un poco impactadas al saber que no irían con ellos-

Ting:lo escuchamos maestro.

Fai:verán...estoy mas que seguro que shifu mando a los cinco furiosos junto con po a los templos mas cercanos del valle para que pudiera volvese mas fuerte, no se como se entero de que ellos no podrían vencernos pero...hay una posibilidad de que vuelvan para averiguar como se encuentra el valle y el panda rojo -dijo nuestro villano haciendo que sus dos alumnas estuvieran mas confusas-

Lian:¿que quiere decir eso con maestro?

Fai:seguramente alguno de ellos volverá para saber como esta la situación en su hogar...pensando que posiblemente nos fuimos de aquí para capturarlos, así que como elemento sorpresa las dejare a ustedes en el palacio para que atrapen al que regresara y de esa forma nuestro objetivo este mas cerca de cumplirse -dijo nuestro villano en tono frio haciendo que después su alumno del estilo águila hablara con una pregunta que tenia en su mente-

Feng:¿pero los habitantes de este pueblo no piensa que quizas le extrañen mucho la presencia repentina de lian y ting? -pregunto el plumífero esperando la respuesta que daria su maestro fai-

Fai:de por si el valle de la paz es cierto que se preguntara donde estan sus héroes con el tiempo, haciendo que después los rumores de nuestra presencia alerten a toda china...y provocara que nuestra misión corra peligro en la captura de los estilos faltantes al saber que tambien los buscamos. para eso quiero que ellas usen esta otra piedra de transformación y la compartan entre las dos. transfórmense en la maestra tigresa y víbora para que el valle piense que no hay peligro, protejan a los aldeanos de los posibles bandidos que vengan y no dejen que descubran sus identidades hasta que volvamos, ¿entendieron su misión? -pegunto fai en forma seria haciendo que sus alumnas asintieran con la cabeza-

Lian y ting:entendido maestro -dijeron al unísono las dos hembras haciendo después una pequeña reverencia-

Zhuang:maestro no quiero interrumpir su conversación, pero...¿que haremos con el maestro shifu? -pregunto el felino cargando todavía el cuerpo petrificado del panda rojo-

Fai:déjalo de adorno en el patio del salón de entrenamiento, de por si al fin será de utilidad para algo que no sea solamente quejarse y comportarse como un viejo terco - dijo nuestro villano haciendo que después su alumo del estilo leopardo asintieran con la cabeza y llevara el cuerpo del panda rojo hacia donde el dijo que lo dejara-

Feng:¿cuando partimos maestro fai? -pregunto feng cn algo de curiosidad-

Fai:la mayoría de ustedes ya usaron su energia chi en ir tras po y los cinco...así que con el agotamiento que de seguro sienten sus cuerpos no seria prudente en ir a buscarlos ahora, descansen aquí por hoy, no llamen mucho la atención y no muestren sus habilidades de kung fu ante nadie, no quiero que nuestros planes de arruinen ante de comenzar.

Ting:pero...seguramente debe haber algunos sirviente por aquí maestro fai, ¿no piensa que quizás alertaran a todo el valle de nuestra presencia cuando nos vean? -pregunto ting en forma preocupante ya que tenia un buen punto con ese tema-

Fai:para eso estan las piedras ting...úsenlas ahora mismo y cuando alguno pregunte sobre nosotros díganles que somos simples invitados que vinieron al valle -dijo fai antes de acercarse a su aluma del estilo tigre y darle la piedra-

Lian:¿que pasa maestro? -pregunto lian viendo como nuestro villano extendía su otra mano hacia la felina-

Fai:sino es mucho problema lian...quisiera que me regresaras la esfera de energia chi que le quite a shifu -dijo en tono frio haciendo que su alumna abriera un poco sus ojos al olvidarse que ella la tenia-

Lian:yo...lo lamento maestro, aquí tiene -dijo lian dándole la pequeña esfera a fai-

Fai:la energia chi del estilo panda rojo...y pensar que algo tan pequeño tiene el poder suficiente para cambiar todo en china...bien...descanses mis alumnos, partiremos mañana en la mañana -dijo fai antes de guardar la esfera en su bolsillo y dirigirse al salón de entrenamiento para meditar tranquilo-

Feng:muy bien chicas, sino tienen algun problema...seria mejor que usaran la piedra de transformación ahora para asegurar el bienestar de nuestra misión -dijo el maestro del estilo águila en tono serio haciendo que sus dos compañeras se acercaran una a la otra-

Lian:creo que iré primero -dijo lian cerrando sus ojos lentamente y pensando en tigresa, haciendo que después un brillo cubriera todo su cuerpo al sostener fuertemente la piedra y al instante de esa forma se viera exacamente como ella-

Ting:parece que a funcionado, te vez igualita a ella lian -dijo ting mientras la felina le daba la piedra a su amiga reptil-

Lian:tu turno ting -dijo la maestra del estilo tigre dandole la piedra a su compañera, haciendo que después la reptil la tomara con su cola y pensara en la apariencia de víbora-

Ting:muy bien...aquí vamos -dijo ting cerrando sus ojos lentamente y de la misma forma que que paso con lian, un brillo comenzó a cubrir todo su cuerpo y de esa manera después ella se viera exactamente como víbora-

Feng:perfecto a funcionado, aunque debo admitir que te vez mas hermosa con tu verdadera apariencia ting -dijo feng un poco sonrojado pero haciendo que la serpiente se sintiera muy feliz al escuchar esas palabras-

Ting:gracias por el cumplido feng -dijo la reptil acercándose a su amado plumífero y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla-

Lian:"ting tiene suerte de que el amor de su vida tambien sienta lo mismo por ella, pero...¿el maestro que es lo que sentirá por mi?" -se preguntaba lian con un leve suspiro de tristeza haciendo que después mirara con un poco de celos a la tierna pareja-

Gan:jeje ¿me extrañaron chicos? -pregunto gan volviendo a su actitud infantil después de dejar estar en armonía con el universo-

Zhuang:ya deje el cuerpo de shifu en el patio del salón como ordeno maestro fai, así que... -sin terminar lo que iba a decir, el felino del estilo leopardo queda e shock al ver que estaba al frente suyo a la maestra tigresa y víbora repentinamente-

Gan:jeje veo que te sorprende ver a lian y ting con esa apariencia usando la piedra de transformación zhuang, pero tranquilo no son las reales tigresa y víbora por si llegaste a pensar eso -dijo dando un salto hacia el leopardo haciendo que un leve gruñido saliera de el velozmente-

Zhuang:veo que volviste a tu actitud de siempre gan, aunque debo admitir que por esta vez me alegra verte así, al usar tu paz interior te vuelves algo...escalofriante -dijo zhuang haciendo que el conejo diera varios saltos de alegría-

Gan:jeje lo se amigo mío, pero relájate por ahora no estare con esa actitud tan radical, así que...como curiosidad...¿podrías mostrarme donde dejaste el cuerpo petrificado del maestro shifu?, quisiera verlo personalmente para saber si quedo en perfecta condiciones para lucirlo con algunas flores, seguramente hara que se vea mas bonito como decoración de esa forma -dijo gan saltando al hombro del leopardo y provocando que zhuang lo mirara seriamente-

Zhuang:todavía das algo de miedo gan...pero...te llevare a donde lo deje -dijo el felino caminando lentamente hacia el patio del salón de entrenamiento guiando de esa forma al pequeño maestro del estilo conejo-

Feng:creo que me pondré a meditar chicas, si me disculpan nos veremos después -dijo el águila oriental prendiendo vuelo hacia donde estaba el estanque del salón para intentar descansar un poco-

Ting:creo que hare lo mismo con feng...¿tu que harás lian? -pregunto la reptil esperando la respuesta que daria su compañera felina-

Lian:yo...creo que iré a buscar algo de comer en la cocina si es que hay alguna por aquí, de por si ya siento un poco de hambre y me caería bien llenar mi estomago por esta vez -dijo lian tranquilamente y haciendo que se retirara de esa forma del salón de los héroes dejando a solas a ting con su águila oriental-

Ting:"bueno...creo que es hora de meditar junto con mi querido feng tranquilamente" -dijo ting en su mente, haciendo que después de ella saliera una pequeña risita de alegría mientras se dirigía al lado del plumífero-

 **Campamento de luna:**

De vuelta con una felina moteada que regresaba a su campamento con algunas manzanas para compartir con nuestro héroe del kung fu...

Luna:"no se si habré hecho lo correcto en dejar a ese panda solo en mi campamento. todavía no se si es el verdadero guerrero dragón, aunque es cierto que su kung fu es bueno...no me a dado algun indicios de que sea el guerrero mas poderoso de toda china...mmm...quizás cuando el se recupere le pueda pedir que nos enfrentemos para quitar estas dudas que tengo en mi cabeza" -decia luna en su mente mientras caminaba de regreso con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-

De pronto...luna comenzo a escuchar sonidos que provenían de la ubicación de donde encontraba nuestro panda, haciendo que después nuestra felina moteada se ocultara entre los arbustos para ver a que se debían.

Luna:"esta es la segunda vez que tengo que ocultarme cerca de mi propio campamento...¿cómo es posible que haya elegido el lugar mas peligroso para poder descansar?" -decia la felina en su cabeza con un ligero gruñido saliendo después de ella mientras se acercaba cada vez mas para ver que pasaba-

Cuando finalmente sus ojos de jade pudieron ver que provocaban esos sonidos, ella rápidamente comenzó a reír, ya que esos sonidos no eran mas ni nada menos que los rugidos del estomago de nuestro panda que se hacían mas fuertes-

Po:rayos debí haber sabido que esto pasaría...hubiese comido en forma mas rápida el desayuno en el palacio de jade, en serio que ya tengo mucha hambre -decía el guerrero dragón mientras apretaba su estomago por el dolor que sentía-

Luna:jaja en serio si que eres muy gracioso panda -dijo luna saliendo de sus arbustos tranquilamente mientras nuestro héroe la veía en forma alegre-

Po:¡luna que bueno que volviste!, ¿pudiste encontrar algo para comer? -preguntaba po estando muy entusiasmado por escuchar la respuesta de la felina-

Luna:te dije que no volvería con las manos vacías, siempre cumplo mis promesas -dijo alegremente la felina mientras le daba una de las manzanas que había encontrado entre todo el bosque de bambú-

Po:¡bárbaro, en serio te lo agradezco luna! -decía nuestro panda estando muy alegre mientras comenzaba a comer velozmente la manzaba que le había dado la felina moteada-

Luna:jaja no hay de que panda...ahhh por cierto...yo...sino te molesta...quisiera hacerte una ultima pregunta -dijo luna esperando a que po terminara de comer la manzana que tenia en su boca-

Po:claro no hay problema, ¿que es lo que quieres preguntarme luna? -dijo nuestro panda mientras terminaba de masticar velozmente-

Luna:es que...antes de caer noquedo y llevarte a mi campamento...bueno...tu dijiste que te resultaba familiar, como si ya me hubieras visto antes, así que quisiera preguntarte...¿algunas vez conocimos? -pregunto la felina esperando la respuesta que diría el panda-

Al haber escuchado esa pregunta, nuestro bárbaro guerrero dragón comenzo a pensar en lo que había dicho anteriormente, pero sin resultados el se talla la cabeza sintiéndose un poco avergonzado al no poder contestarle.

Po:yo...lo lamento pero no creo que nos hayamos visto antes, pero...no se porque tu...me resultas bastante familiar -dijo nuestro oso de blanco y negro estando muy confundido al igual que luna al escuchar eso también-

Luna:que extraño, pero bueno...de haberte conocido estoy segura que te recordaría, tu forma infantil de ser no es algo que se ve muy a menudo en un maestro de kung fu -dijo la felina haciendo que nuestro héroe sonriera alegremente-

Po:jeje supongo que mi barbarosidad siempre le llega a todos -dijo po mientras se paraba abruptamente haciendo poses de kung fu con una sonrisa-

Luna:jaja creo que tienes razón en eso panda, pero por ahora sera mejor que sigamos comiendo, ya siento mucha hambre con tal solo ver estas manzanas -dijo luna mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco a una de ellas-

Po:bueno...cuando pueda quizás pueda prepararte mi famosa sopa de fideos, estoy seguro que te encantaría.

Luna:¿tu sabes cocinar? -pregunto luna estando en shock al haber escuchado eso-

Po:mi papa fue quien me enseño mientras lo ayudaba atender su restaurante y pues...digamos que de esa forma aprender a cocinar me resulto muy sencillo -dijo nuestro panda pensando en su querido padre haciendo que se pusiera rápidamente triste-

Luna:¿que te ocurre po?, ¿acaso las manzanas tienen algo? -pregunto luna viendo como el guerrero dragón había dejado de comer repentinamente-

Po:es que...estaba pensando en mi papa y el valle, yo...tengo miedo de que algo pase y no este allí para protegerlos -dijo po con un leve suspiro mientras luna con una pequeña sonrisa intentaba animarlo-

Luna:no te preocupes por eso panda, estoy segura que tu papa y el valle deben de estar perfectamente bien, solo hay que pensar que todo terminara bien al final -dijo la leopardo firmemente haciendo que nuestro guerrero dragón se animara un poco al escuchar eso-

Po:gracias luna creo que tienes razón, solo espero que mis amigos también se encuentren bien -dijo po con una pequeña sonrisa mientras comenzaba a comer nuevamente la manzana que tenia entre sus patas-

Luna:¿ellos son los cinco furiosos verdad?

Po:si lo son, ¿porque preguntas?

Luna:porque mis pequeños dijeron que son unos excelentes maestros de kung fu y pues...si eso es verdad...estoy segura que deben de estar bien.

Po:jeje eso es cierto, son los mas barbaros héroes que conocí en toda mi vida...yo...creo ya me siento mucho mas animado -dijo nuestro panda mientras comenzaba a sonreír alegremente otra vez-

Viendo como el panda parecía muy feliz mientras comía la manzana que le había dado, repentinamente luna en un leve susurro comenzo a decir unas palabras mientras una pequeña sonrisa se le formaba en su hermoso rostro.

Luna:creo que tenias razón panda, comienzas agradarme -dijo luna viendo cariñosamente a nuestro oso de blanco negro-

Mientras nuestro héroe seguía comiendo un pensamiento salio de el rápidamente, dejándolo despues mas confundio ante la presencia de su nueva compañera.

Po:"yo...se que te vi en algun lugar luna, pero...no recuerdo exactamente donde" -dijo nuestro guerrero dragón en su mente mientras miraba a la leopardo con esa pequeña sonrisa que ella tenia en su rostro-

 **Fin del capitulo 35.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo de la trama, sinceramente me costo mucho en publicarlo ya que cada vez tengo menos tiempo para seguir escribiendo tranquilamente, quizás hasta tarde un poco mas en publicar la siguiente parte de la historia, mientras los invito a comentar que les parecio este capitulo :)**


	36. Capitulo 36:favores

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **La historia continua y nuestro bárbaro panda esta muy cerca de conocer a su siguiente maestro para lograr dominar los doce estilos de kung fu, así que...comenzamos con la trama nuevamente sin mas interrupciones en 3...2...1...¡YA!**

 **Capitulo 36:favores**

 **Palacio de jade:**

Estando con un cierto leopardo que guiaba hacia el patio del salón de entrenamiento a su pequeño compañero del estilo conejo...

Gan:jeje ¿así que es aquí donde dejaste al maestro shifu?, pensé que lo pondrías en forma mas decorativa zhuang -dijo gan dando un pequeño salto hacia adelante del felino para contemplar mas de cerca el cuerpo petrificado del panda rojo-

Zhuang:tu...¿en serio piensas ponerle flores gan? -pregunto zhuang esperando la respuesta que daría el conejo-

Gan:jeje claro que no amigo mío, eran tan solo para ver la cara que pondrías al decirte eso, pero...debo decir que ver el destino que les deparara a todos los estilos faltantes...bueno...es algo que no le desearía a cualquiera al verlo ya tan de cerca -dijo el maestro del estilo conejo con un pequeño escalofrió al pensar en la posibilidad de que le pasara lo mismo-

Zhuang:yo...te entiendo gan...debo admitir que lo que estamos haciendo va mas alla de lo que me había imaginado, nunca pensé que tendríamos que hacer estos tipos de sacrificios para asegurar el bienestar de china - dijo el leopardo sintiéndose un poco culpable en su habla-

Gan:jeje sabes que todo esto es necesario zhuang, no podemos permitir que nuestras emociones nos controlen y hagan que dudemos de las decisiones que ya hemos tomado...sino...como consecuencia te aseguro que tu propio kung fu te traicionara -dijo gan saltando al hombro del leopardo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro-

Zhuang:¿porque estas tan seguro que lo que estamos haciendo no es incorrecto? -pregunto el felino seriamente-

Gan:jeje confió en el maestro amigo mío, el nos dio una oportunidad de ser algo mas en esta vida...el...jamás pidió algo a cambio después de ayudarnos zhuang, tan solo lo hizo y luego...bueno...jeje míranos, somos los cinco furiosos mas poderosos que alguien haya conocido -dijo el pequeño conejo saltando después hacia unos arbustos y ocultándose entre ellos velozmente-

Zhuang:¿gan a donde vas? -pregunto el leopardo tratando de encontrar a su compañero escondido-

Gan:¡aquí estoy! -dijo abruptamente y apareciendo de sorpresa adelante del felino con flores de varios colores en sus dos patas-

Zhuang:¿no dijiste que no le pondrías esas cosas al maestro shifu? -pregunto el leopardo viendo como su compañero se acercaba mas al cuerpo hecho de piedra del panda rojo-

Gan:jeje cambie opinión, digamos que al no poder hacer kung fu para no llamar la atención provoca que en verdad este con mucho aburrimiento zhuang, así que...lo llenare de flores hasta que sea la hora de comer, después...mmmm...jeje creo que me pondré a dormir muchas horas para recuperar algo de mi chi. hace tiempo que no descanso en una cama cómoda -dijo gan mientras le ponia las flores a shifu haciendo que luciera como una simple estatua decorativa-

Zhuang:lo que estas haciendo es muy raro gan -dijo el felino haciendo que después el conejo volteara con una pequeña sonrisa-

Gan:ser raro, ser normal...jeje es cuestión de como uno lo vea zhuang -dijo gan mientras comenzaba a sonreír alegremente-

Zhuang:por cierto gan, ahora que po ya no tiene el mapa y esta con esa leopardo llamada luna...bueno...¿pensaste que quizás ahora no será tan fácil de encontrar y capturar? -pregunto el felino haciendo que el conejo estuviera un poco confuso al escuchar eso-

Gan:¿porque dices eso zhuang? -pregunto gan esperando la respuesta de su compañero-

Zhuang:piensa conejo, sin el pergamino que tenia en su bolsillo...¿po como hará ahora para llegar a los templos de kung fu? -pregunto seriamente zhuang y provocando que después a su pequeño compañero se le agradaran los ojos del shock, ya que el se había olvidado ese pequeño detalle cuando le robo el mapa al guerrero dragón-

Gan:¡demonios tengo que decirle eso al maestro! -dijo repentinamente gan yendo después hacia el salón de entrenamiento donde se encontraba meditando fai-

Zhuang:"a veces no si eres un genio incomprendido o un tonto sin remedio gan, pero...debo admitir que cuando se trata de mantener el optimismo en una misión...siempre fuiste el que mas feliz se mostro ante toda situación de peligro o melancolía...mmmm me pregunto...¿habrás estado deprimido alguna vez en tu vida?" -se pregunto el leopardo en su mente mientras miraba al pequeño maestro alejándose poco a poco a saltos-

 **Salón de entrenamiento:**

Estando con nuestro villano que intentaba meditar tranquilamente...

Fai:"debo seguir tratando...no hay forma de que no pueda volver hacerlo...yo...siempre fui capaz de lograr hasta lo imposible, así que estoy seguro de que podre hacerlo esta vez...vamos...concéntrate...concéntrate" -decia fai en su mente parándose después velozmente del suelo e intentando estar en armonía con el universo haciendo las poses de la paz interior-

Poco a poco nuestro villano hacia los movimientos que le permitirán canalizar su energía chi, pero después de abrir sus ojos su cuerpo no podía sentir los beneficios de estar en paz con uno mismo, provocando que varias preguntas salieran de la mente de fai con mucho enojo.

Fai:"¡¿por que?!, ¡¿por que me esta pasando esto?!, yo...se supone que ya deje mi pasado en el olvido...se supone que soy el mas poderoso maestro de kung fu...el que todo lo puede siempre hacer...entonces...¿por que?...¡¿por que ya no soy capaz de estar en paz?!, ¡¿que es lo que me esta faltando?!" -se preguntaba nuestro villano mientras la furia comenzaba a invadirlo hasta que escucho ciertos sonidos que provenían de la puerta del salón-

Gan:maestro perdone mi entrada repentina pero...necesito decirle algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde -dijo pequeño conejo entrando lentamente al salón para poder hablar con fai-

Fai:mas te vale que sea importante gan, no tengo tiempo para mas tonterías o distracciones -dijo nuestro villano en tono serio cruzado los brazos y esperando haber que le diría su alumno del estilo conejo al interrumpir su meditación-

Gan:pues...vera maestro...¿recuerda el pergamino que le quite a ya sabe quien?, bueno...puede que al hacerlo ahora nos dificulte mas su captura en el futuro -dijo gan intentando no aumentar el enojo que se veía en fai-

Fai:¿a que te refieres con eso gan? -pregunto en tono frio nuestro villano-

Gan:es que...ahora el mapa que tiene usted maestro es la localización exacta a donde pensaba ir el guerrero dragón y...sin el...no creo que el pueda llegar, ya que parece estar demasiado oculto en el bosque, además...puede que de esa forma el se pierda y no volvamos a verlo jamás -dijo el conejo intentando mantener la calma al decirle esas noticias a su maestro-

Fai:lo conozco mejor que nadie gan...se que de alguna manera tarde o temprano po encontrara el camino nuevamente para reunirse con sus amigos, y así...los capturaremos a todos sin problemas, ahora...¿hay algo mas que quieras informarme? -pregunto fai viendo a su pequeño alumno que parecía un poco asustado-

Gan:yo...yo... -sin poder decir otra palabra nuestro villano le habla primero-

Fai:gan no tienes porque estar nervioso o asustando ante mi presencia, de por si es cierto que tu actitud me irrita a veces pero...no quiere decir que vaya a herirte de gravedad o algo peor al querer avisarme de algo -dijo fai intentando calmar a su alumno que parecía estar en shock al escuchar eso con sus orejas de conejo-

Gan:bueno...ahora que lo menciona...esa leopardo llamada luna que yo había intentado capturar la ultima vez, es que...la vi recientemente en compañia de po -dijo el conejo haciendo que su maestro abriera un poco los ojos al oír esas palabras-

Fai:¡¿po esta con esa felina?!, pero...¡¿como es que terminaron juntos gan?! -pregunto nuestro villano esperando la respuesta que daría su alumno-

Gan:vera maestro, cuando el intento escapar junto con los cinco furiosos...bueno...el se dispuso a defenderlos al ver que ya no podían pelear de lo agotados y heridos que estaban -decia gan mientras fai escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que salía del pequeño conejo-

Fai:entiendo, prosigue gan -dijo su maestro haciendo que despues el conejo asintiera con la cabeza-

Gan:después de haberlos acorralado...el...el simplemente se puso enfrente de nosotros e intento desafiarnos para ganar tiempo, de esa forma logro que ellos pudieran escapar sanos y salvos, pero gracias a eso pude quitarle su mapa fácilmente mientras el peleaba contra zhuang. luego cuando estuve apunto de conectarle una patada en su rostro...esa...esa leopardo apareció de la nada para protegerlo poniéndose enfrente de el -dijo gan recordando todavía el doloroso ataque que le había dado luna-

Fai:seguramente como intento desesperado fue en búsqueda de ayuda al valle de la paz, esta mas que claro que sabe que la estamos buscando, entonces...¿que mas ocurrió con exactitud gan? -pregunto fai-

Gan:bueno...po había usado su energía chi para intentar aguantar lo mas posible contra nosotros y...viendo que ya estábamos igual de agotados...no...no tuvimos mas opcion que retirarnos -dijo gan haciendo que fai quedara en shock al escuchar eso-

Fai:¿me estas diciendo que ni con la ayuda de lian y zhuang pudiste derrotarlos? -pregunto nuestro villano haciendo que su alumno se pusiera mas nervioso y asustado ante la situación peligrosa que posiblemente le depararía su futuro-

Gan:vera maestro no quiero decirle esto pero...lian sinceramente no participo en la pelea.

Fai:¡¿QUE?!

Gan:ella simplemente se quedo quieta en todo el encuentro, como sino quisiera pelear contra po a toda costa -dijo gan haciendo que su maestro instantáneamente quedara muy sorprendido al escuchar que su alumna mas prometedora no había participado en la pelea-

Fai:"esto no tiene sentido...ella...ella dijo que estaba decidida en venir cuando le avise que me iría para asegurar el futuro de china, entonces...¿porque? ,¿porque quiso venir conmigo si sabia lo que haría al llegar aquí?" -se preguntaba fai en su mente estando con muchas dudas sobre lo que pasaba con su alumna del estilo tigre-

Gan:¿maestro se encuentra bien? -pregunto el conejo viendo como nuestro villano parecía estar todavía con un leve shock de asombro en su rostro-

Fai:yo...me encuentro bien gan, hiciste un buen trabajo en avisarme de todo, hablare con tu compañera mas tarde sobre este asunto, mientras tanto...descansa todo lo que puedas, mañana nos depara un arduo día -dijo fai seriamente haciendo que su alumno diera una pequeña reverencia-

Gan:entendido maestro -dijo gan antes de darse la vuelta para volver con su compañero del estilo leopardo-

Fai:gan...te dije que no tenias que estar asustando ante mi presencia, así que...si quieres entrenar conmigo aquí hasta mañana no tendre problemas con ello- dijo fai haciendo que su pequeño alumno voltee alegremente sin poder creer lo que había captado sus grandes orejas-

Gan:¡¿en serio maestro?! -pregunto gan volviendo a su actitud feliz-

Fai:solo sino estas cansado gan, de por si necesito que estés en perfectas condiciones para el largo viaje que nos depara mañana -dijo nuestro villano haciendo que el conejo se pusiera en posicion de pelea-

Gan:jeje para nada maestro, siempre estaré de ánimos para hacer kung fu, mas si puedo entrenar con usted en persona -dijo el pequeño conejo estando muy alegre y quitándose de esa forma el cansancio que sentía su cuerpo-

Viendo como su alumno volvía estar de ánimos y muy feliz como siempre parecía estar en cada momento de su vida...fai sintió un ligero sentimiento de alegría en su ser, provocando después que en el interior de su cuerpo pudiese sentir brevemente un poder que ya había olvidado que tenia .

Fai:"esta sensación...no la había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo...yo... ¡yo puedo sentir mi chi! , ¡¿como es eso posible?!" - se preguntaba nuestro villano en su mente mientras gan lo rodeaba velozmente con varios con saltos-

Gan:jeje ¡aquí voy! -dijo el pequeño conejo lanzando una patada voladora hacia el rostro de fai-

Después de pasar unos segundos, nuestro villano reacciono al instante y paro en seco el ataque de su alumno, provocando que de esa manera lanzara el cuerpo del conejo con algo de fuerza y lo mandara al otro lado del salón sin ningún esfuerzo.

Gan:jeje ¡eso si que fue bárbaro maestro! -dijo gan felicitándolo alegremente pero haciendo que el gruñera con mucha furia al escucha esas palabra-

Fai:¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO GAN! -dijo en un grito rabia y provocando que el pequeño maestro del estilo conejo estuviese otra vez con algo de miedo ante la presencia de su maestro-

Gan:yo... en serio lo lamento maestro -dijo en un leve susurro gan mientras volvía a pararse con algo de dificultad-

Luego de haber escuchado a su pequeño alumno decir esa ultima palabra que tanto detestaba, fai nuevamente dejo de sentir su energía chi, provocando que después estuviese mas confundido ante todo lo que le pasaba.

Fai:"¿porque?...¿por qué pude sentir mi chi brevemente cuando gan volvió a sonreír?, ¿por qué ocurre esto?, ¿que demonios pasa conmigo?" -se preguntaba nuestro villano en su cabeza mientras el pequeño conejo se acercaba a el otra vez para preguntarle si continuaban o no con su enfrentamiento-

Gan:ma...maestro...¿continuamos con el combate? -pregunto gan un tanto asustado mientras fai lo miraba fijamente en forma seria-

Fai:esta bien gan...solo...solo procura no hablar mientras combatimos, de por si...esa palabra la odio mas que nada en el mundo -dijo fai con un leve gruñido saliendo de el mientras su alumno asentía con la cabeza y se ponía en posición de pelea-

Gan:entendido maestro fai -dijo gan esperando a que nuestro villano también se pusiera en posición para continuar con el enfrentamiento-

Fai:"relájate fai, no pienses en el pasado...olvídalo todo...¡olvídalo todo!" -se repetía una y otra vez en su mente mientras se ponía en posición para esperar el ataque de su pequeño alumno-

 **Campamento de luna:**

De vuelta con nuestro guerrero dragón que terminaba de comer al igual que una cierta felina moteada...

Po:"espero que el maestro shifu se encuentre bien, yo...en serio quiero pensar que esos maestros de kung fu solamente lo tienen capturado. me pregunto...¿le habrá dado pelea a esa ave llamada feng al luchar contra el y su estilo águila?" -se preguntaba nuestro héroe en su mente mientras comía silenciosamente un ultimo pedazo de manzana-

Luna:bueno ya me siento un poco mas satisfecha, ¿que te parecieron a ti las manzanas panda? -pregunto la felina con una pequeña sonrisa-

Po:estuvieron mas que bárbaras luna, en serio mi estomago ya no podía aguantar mas el hambre -dijo nuestro héroe con una cálida sonrisa hacia la felina-

Luna:jaja no hay de que po, pero...¿ahora que piensas hacer? -pregunto la leopardo con curiosidad-

Po:bueno...mis amigos estoy seguro que están ahora dirigiéndose hacia el templo de kung fu mas cercano que hay en el pergamino que me dio mi maestro, así que...solo tengo que verlo una vez mas y... -es todo lo que pudo decir nuestro panda al tocar con sus manos sus bolsillos y ver que no tenia el mapa que la había dado shifu-

Luna:¿po que ocurre? -pregunto nuevamente luna al ver que el guerrero dragón parecía estar algo asustado-

Po:"¡nonononono esto no puede ser!, yo...¡¿yo de verdad acabo perder el mapa?!" -se preguntaba po mientras se agachaba para buscar con desesperación el pargamino-

Luna:"para ser el guerrero dragón si que eres algo inusual panda, pero...esa forma de ser tuya si que es algo adorable" -decia luna en su mente mientras veía como nuestro oso de blanco y negro seguía buscando por los alrededores algo que parecía que había perdido-

Po:¡rayos tigresa me va a matar!, ¿¡que se supone que haga ahora sin el mapa!? -decia po estando un tanto asustado y decepcionado de si mismo al ver que ya no tenia idea de a donde ir ahora-

Viendo que el parecía estar muy nervioso, luna se puso al lado del panda para preguntarle si algo malo había ocurrido-

Luna:¿po que es lo que tienes?

Po:es que...yo...metí la pata otra vez luna, acabo de perder el pergamino que me dio mi maestro y ahora...ahora no tengo idea de a donde ir y no podre reunirme con mis amigos sin eso -dijo nuestro panda mientras se sentaba mirando el suelo con mucha tristeza en su rostro, provocando que la felina lo viera de la misma manera-

Luna:bueno...no se donde queda ese lugar que dices pero...creo que puedo ayudarte una vez mas con una condición -dijo la leopardo haciendo que a nuestro héroe se le agrandaran los ojos al escuchar eso del asombro-

Po:tu...¡¿tu en serio puedes ayudarme?! -pregunto sin poder creer que luna de verdad pudiera hacer algo que lo salvara de la situación que se metió-

Luna:veras...estos ultimos días estuve viajando hacia el valle de la paz para pedir tu ayuda, ya que esos sujetos como te dije también me andan buscando, así que...como favor quisiera que me ayudaras en algo que quiero dominar -dijo luna un tanto nerviosa al decirle eso a po-

Po:si es algo que este a mi alcance entonces con gusto lo hare luna, de por si tu me ayudaste contra esos maestros de kung fu y me diste algo de comer, así que...¿que es lo que necesitas? -pregunto po cariñosamente y haciendo que la felina sonriera alegremente al escuchar esas palabras-

Luna:pues...cuando estabas peleando contra ellos, yo...pude escuchar que dijeron que usaban algo llamado paz interior y...no se si eso en verdad sea algo que mejora tus habilidades de kung fu, pero...quisiera que tu me lo enseñaras -dijo luna un tanto ruborizada y haciendo que po quedara en un gran shock, ya que el panda jamás imagino que la leopardo pediría algo como eso-

Po:luna...es que...no es tan sencillo como crees suena -dijo nuestro héroe todavía estando muy sorprendido por el favor que la felina le estaba pidiendo-

Luna:te prometo entrenar arduamente hasta lograrlo -dijo decididamente la felina moteada mientras que el guerrero dragón la veía como si su actitud volviera a ser seria ante tal promesa-

Po:obtener la paz interior no es algo que se consigue con entrenamiento luna, según mi maestro se obtiene cuando eres capaz de olvidar tu pasado y seguir adelante con tu vida. intentar quitarse todas las lamentaciones o emociones negativas que puedas sentir...hasta poder comprender que nada de eso te define, sino que solamente provocara que sufras al tenerlo todavía en tu corazón. -dijo nuestro panda intentando hacer que la felina moteada comprendiera sobre lo que estaba pidiendo-

Luna:entonces, me estas diciendo que esos villanos que nos atacaron de esa forma tan despiadada...¡¿logaron hacer eso?! -pregunto la felina un poco sorprendida y dejando mas confundido a nuestro guerrero dragón-

Po:la verdad...no se como lo lograron luna, pero si de verdad consiguieron su paz interior...entonces puede que no sean tan malos como estamos pensando que son -dijo nuestro héroe dejando a la felina moteada muy furiosa al escuchar esas palabras provenir de su boca-

Luna:¡¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?! -pregunto en un grito de enojo la leopardo haciendo que nuestro panda retrocediera un poco-

Po:yo...es que... -sin poder decir mas por lo nervios que comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo, luna hablo primero-

Luna:¡esos tontos no solo pudieron haber lastimado a mis pequeños cuando intentaron capturarme!, sino que...me dejaron en una condición tan mala que tuve la suerte de haber escapado estando muy herida, ellos de verdad...eran capaces de todo...incluso de hacerles daño -decia luna mientras las lagrimas inundaban su rostro-

Po:¿luna que ocurre? -pregunto nuestro héroe mientras veía como la felina parecia estar muy afectada al haberse separado de los conejitos que tanto quería-

Luna:yo no lo había logrado...yo...había perdido cuando me enfrente a ese conejo atrevido y...uno de mis pequeños en medio de la noche arriesgo su propia vida para cerciorarse si estaba bien. el tan solo...el tan solo me abrazo alegremente sin saber que pudo haber sido lastimado o capturado por un bandido y yo...fui...la única culpable de que todo pasara al no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo -dijo nuestra leopardo ocultando sus lagrimas con sus patas mientras el guerrero dragón quedaba mas sorprendido con cada palabra que ella decía, ya que hace tiempo que el no veía a alguien que sufriese tanto en su vida-

Po:yo...en verdad lo lamento luna, pero...no creas que eres débil solo por no haber derrotado a ese conejo llamado gan, de por si...yo...tampoco pude derrotarlo. pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros no seremos mas fuertes la próxima vez que lo veamos junto con su maestro -dijo po acercándose a la leopardo para intentar animarla-

Luna:¿como puedes estar tan seguro?, ¿como puedes pensar que lograras vencerlos si apenas pudiste soportar la pelea de hace poco?, si yo no hubiera ido ayudarte ellos...ellos probablemente te hubiesen hecho lo mismo que me hicieron a mi -dijo la leopardo con un leve gruñido saliendo de ella al recordar los dolorosos ataques que le habia dado el pequeño maestro del estilo conejo-

Po:mis amigos creen en mi -dijo el guerrero dragón con una gran sonrisa al recordar los buenos momentos que paso con los cinco furiosos-

Luna:¿que?.

Po:ellos fueron quienes me entrenaron en sus estilos y me confiaron sus habilidades pensando que seria capaz de superarlos, por eso...por eso tendré un poco mas de fe en que seré mas fuerte la próxima vez que los enfrente y podre...vencer a esos villanos con mi barbarosidad -dijo po infantilmente la ultima frase y haciendo que la felina volviera a sonreír un poco-

Luna:si que puedes animar a cualquiera con esa actitud tuya panda, pero...entonces...¿no puedes ayudarme a conseguir mi paz interior? -pregunto luna un poco desilusionada al pensar la respuesta que daría nuestro oso de blanco y negro-

Po:yo...es que...jamás me habían pedido algo como eso luna, de por si yo pude encontrarla pero...no se...siento que no soy el adecuado para ayudarte en algo como eso -dijo el guerrero dragón haciendo que la felina mirara seriamente-

Luna:tu dijiste que tus amigos creen en ti...¿verdad po? -pregunto la leopardo esperando a que el panda respondiera a su pregunta-

Po:yo...si dije eso luna, pero...¿por que preguntas?.

Luna:por que si de verdad ellos creen en ti...entonces...yo también lo hare -dijo la felina moteada firmemente y dejando a nuestro panda muy confundido-

Po:¿que quieres decir eso?.

Luna:que yo si pienso que tu puedes ayudarme a conseguir mi paz interior panda, así que...te lo pido por favor, ayúdame por lo que mas quieras. te prometo que siempre te estare agradecida si con eso puedo ser mas fuerte para mis pequeños -dijo luna casi suplicando y haciendo que po diera un pequeño suspiro de derrota-

Po:"la verdad no se si podre serle de ayuda pero...creo que de verdad quiere volver con esos conejitos, así que...tendre que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo como siempre para ayudarla en todo lo que pueda" -dijo nuestro héroe en su mente dándole una cariñosa sonrisa a la leopardo-

Luna:entonces...¿me ayudaras? -pregunto luna estando un poco preocupada que po dijera que no-

Po:el bárbaro guerrero dragón siempre estará disponible para quienes pidan su ayuda, así que...intentare hacer todo lo posible para que puedas conseguir tu paz interior -dijo nuestro oso de blanco y negro haciendo que la leopardo sonriera felizmente al escuchar esas palabras-

Luna:¡gracias po! -dijo luna antes de darle un cariñoso abrazo al panda y provocara que el se ruborizara al instante-

Po:de...de nada luna, no hay...no tienes por que agradecerme. -decía po intentando articular bien una frase al ser todavía abrazado de esa forma tan repentina por la felina-

Luego de que los dos se separaran de esa pequeña muestra de cariño que dio la leopardo hacia el guerrrero dragón, ella rápidamente se aproximo hacia un pequeño saco que tenia cerca de su tienda de campaña.

Po:lu...¿luna que estas buscando? -pregunto estando nervioso nuestro panda, pero con un poco de curiosidad del como ahora la felina parecía estar mas emocionada mientras revisaba ese pequeño saco que tenia entre sus patas-

Luna:¡esto! -dijo alegremente sosteniendo fuertemente un pequeño pergamino atado a un hilo-

Po:¿que es eso?

Luna:mientras viajaba para llegar al valle dela paz y pedir tu ayuda, pues...digamos que también hice varias paradas antes de venir aquí y las marque en este pergamino para no perderme. estoy segura de que si vamos a los lugares a donde fui...bueno...puede que algún aldeano sepa algo de ese templo de kung fu que quieres ir, después de todo...si eres el guerrero dragón seguramente todos querran ayudarte cuando llegemos a los pequeños pueblos que hay en mi mapa - dijo luna con una pequeña sonrisa y haciendo que a nuestro héroe se alegrara mucho-

Po:jaja que bien luna, ¡en serio si que eres bárbara! -dijo po teniendo ahora un poco mas de esperanza de volver con sus amigos y provocando que la felina se ruborizara algo por el cumplido de nuestro oso de blanco y negro-

Luna:gracias po, eres muy amable -dijo luna agachando un poco la cabeza de lo sonrojada que estaba-

Po:entonces...¿a donde tenemos que ir? -pregunto el guerrero dragón con curiosidad-

Luna:bien, segun el mapa...hay un pequeño pueblo si vamos hacia el noroeste y por lo que recuerdo...servían una buena sopa de fideos que me muero por probar otra vez -dijo luna saboreando en su mente el delicioso platillo-

Po:jaja te apuesto que mi sopa de ingrediente secreto sabe mejor -dijo nuestro héroe haciendo que la leopardo no pudiese creer lo que decía po-

Luna:pues...no lo se panda, esa sopa era muy deliciosa y...sinceramente no creo que puedas superarla -dijo luna con una sonrisa travisa y haciendo que po estuviera mas decidido en ir-

Po:jeje pues te apuesto que si podre hacerlo, así que...vayamos ahora mismo para que veas que te equivocas -dijo desafiantemente nuestro panda y haciendo que la felina riera un poco por la forma de ser del guerrero dragón-

Luna:jaja esta bien po, pero primero sino tienes problemas me gustaría empacar todas mis cosas para que podamos ir, de por si la aldea esta minimo como a un dia de aquí y...creo que no seria tan buena idea viajar sin nada por este **inmenso** bosque de bambú -dijo la leopado resaltando lo obvio y haciendo que nuestro héroe sonriera alegremente-

Po:entonces permíteme ayudarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer -dijo po cariñosamente y haciendo que la felina volviera a ruborizarse al verlo-

Viendo que el panda se ponia a levantar sus cosas y a guardarlas en forma ordenada, nuestra leopardo de las nieves dijo una pequeñas palabras en susurro.

Luna:pareces ser muy buena persona po, ojala pueda conocerte mejor mientras viajamos juntos -dijo luna levantando poco a poco sus cosas mientras veía cariñosamente a nuestro oso de blanco y negro-

 **Bosque de bambú:**

De vuelta con los cinco furiosos que ya estaban un poco alejados de la posición del guerrero dragón...

Mantis:chicos no es que me quiera quejar ahora pero...¿en serio caminaremos todo el dia sin descansar? -pregunto el insecto esperando la respuesta que darian sus compañeros-

Tigresa:mantis esto lo dire una sola vez así que escúchame bien. po voluntariamente se enfrento a esos maestros de kung fu con el fin de darnos todo el tiempo posible para que pudiéramos escapar y atendiéramos tus heridas junto con las de mono, así que...si vuelves hacer otra pregunta como esa...¡te dare una buena razón para que lo pienses dos veces antes de abrir la boca nuevamente! -dijo nuestro heroína viendo amenzadoramente a su compañero mientras que el se tapaba la boca con sus tenazas velozmente del miedo que sintió por la advertencia de la felina-

Vibora:tigresa se que quieres llegar lo mas rápido posible al pueblo mas cercano que esta en el pergamino, pero...¿no crees que seria una buena idea que descansáramos un poco? de por si yo...estoy algo cansada como para seguirte el paso -dijo víbora mostrando mucho agotamiento intentando estar detrás de su amiga rayada que estaba decidida en aumentar la velocidad con cada paso que daba-

Grulla:ella tiene razón tigresa, se que quieres hacer que el sacrificio de po haya valido la pena, pero...sinceramente no creo que podamos seguir así por mucho mas tiempo. -dijo el plumífero mientras la felina volteaba para verlo directamente a los ojos con mucho enojo-

Tigresa:¡PO NO SE SACRIFICO! -grito la maestra del estilo tigre con un rugido saliendo después de ella y haciendo que el resto de sus compañeros quedaran en shock-

Grulla:yo...yo...lo lamento tigresa, no quise decir eso -decia grulla estando un poco nervioso por como su compañera rayada parecía estar mas tensa de lo que alguna vez estuvo cuando conocio a nuestro guerrero dragón-

Tigresa:lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es apresurar el paso y aprovechar el poco tiempo que nos ofreció po para llegar lo mas rápido posible a la aldea mas cercana, así que...¡dejen de estarse quejando y continúen caminando! -dijo en tono de orden la felina y haciendo que su comapñera reptil se parara en seco y contestara estando enojada-

Vibora:¡NO! -grito víbora haciendo que los machos abrieran sus ojos al ver como su compañera desafiaba las ordenes de tigresa-

Habiendo escuchado eso de su querida amiga, nuestra felina se sorprendre mucho y mira detenidamente a la reptil que parecia estar hablando muy en serio con la respuestas que dio.

Tigresa:¿víbora que has dicho? -pregunto la tigresa de bengala seriamente estando un poco impactada de que su compañera no quisiera continuar-

Vibora:¡solo míranos tigresa!, ¡¿que es lo que ves?! -pregunto nuestra serpiente esperando a que su amiga lo comprendiera-

Luego de ver detalladamente a su equipo la felina pudo comprenderlo a la perfección, ellos apenas podían mantenerse de pie, provocando que después víbora dijera unas palabras al acercarse mas a ella.

Vibora:se que quieres reunirte con po lo mas rápido posible tigresa, se que estas muy preocupada por el y su bienestar, pero...haciendo que todos viajemos estando adoloridos y agotados...no solo lograras que la situación se ponga mucho peor para nosotros, sino que también seguramente no podremos llegar si continuamos así. -dijo nuestra reptil seriamente y haciendo que tigresa no pudiera decir nada a tales palabas que salieron de la boca de su compañera-

Viendo que su amiga no decia nada, víbora fue otra vez la siguiente en hablar.

Vibora:solo deja que descansen un poco tigresa, ellos solo piden eso -dijo amablemente la reptil mirando como los machos parecían muy adoloridos y agotados-

Sabiendo que ella tenia un punto valido al ver como estaban sus compañeros, tigresa tan solo asintió con la cabeza y se alejo un poco del grupo para estar a solas.

Mono:entonces...¿ya podemos descansar chicos? -pregunto el primate viendo que había un silencio incomodo ante su equipo-

Vibora:aprovecha todo el tiempo posible para intentar recuperar tus energias mono, no tienes idea de como a tigresa le afecta el hecho que tengamos que detenernos ahora -dijo víbora mirando seriamente a los machos-

Mantis:¿porque dices eso víbora?, de por si tigresa también debe de sentirse cansada así que...no tiene nada de malo que paremos unos minutos para poder respirar tranquilamente -dijo el insecto mientras su compañera reptil dio un siseo amenazador al escuchar eso-

Vibora:¡si tan solo no fueran tan ciegos verían del porque a ella le duele que tengamos que detenernos! -dijo la serpiente mirando después con algo de triste a su compañera felina que estaba sentada calladamente cerca de un árbol y solo mirando la pulsera que le había dado po-

Mantis:pero víbora, nosotros... -sin poder decirmas su amiga reptil habla primero-

Vibora:¡considérenlo un gran favor de mi parte y no vuelvan abrir su boca para pedir otro descanso! -dijo en forma furiosa mientras reptaba lejos de los machos para poder estar mas tranquila-

Mono:¿que es lo que le pasa ahora a ella chicos?, hace unos segundos dijo que tambien estaba agotada, pero...ahora parece que le molesta tanto como a tigresa que nos detengamos -dijo mono estando mas confundido que nunca-

Grulla:quizás no nos dijo algo que no quiere que sepamos, algo...que quizás sea un secreto entre ellas. -decia el plumífero viendo como nuestra serpiente todavía parecía estar enojada y triste a la vez-

Mantis:por ahora sera mejor que solo agradezcamos a víbora, de por si ya no podíamos continuar con el ritmo de tigresa, así que...aprovechemos el tiempo que tengamos para recuperar energias -dijo mantis mientras que grulla y mono asentían con sus cabezas e intentaban descansar lo mas posible-

Viendo fijamente a su amiga felina que derramo una pequeña lagrima en silencio al pensar en su querido guerrero dragón, nuestra reptil dijo unas palabras en su mente hacia su amigo de blanco y negro con un poco de angustia.

Vibora:"si tan solo supieras lo mucho que tigresa te extraña po...si tan solo supieras...lo mucho que ella te ama".

 **Fin del capitulo 36.**

 **Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, sinceramente me costo ponerlo con el poco tiempo que tuve para escribir. pero tranquilos que todavía pienso continuar con la trama. comenten si gustan y nos vemos en la continuación amigos mios :)**


	37. Capitulo 37:explicaciones

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **La historia continua y nuestro héroe parece que conocerá ahora a alguien muy...pues...alguien muy..."Especial"...jeje al menos por así decirlo mis lectores ;P**

 **Sin mas que decir disfruten esta parte de la trama que comienza en 3...2...1...¡YA!**

 **Capitulo 37:explicaciones**

 **Bosque de bambú:**

después de que luna junto con el guerrero dragón terminaran de guardas todas las cosas que había en el campamento, la felina con una pequeña sonrisa se dispuso hablarle a nuestro panda.

Luna:gracias por la ayuda po, en serio fuiste muy amable -dijo la leopardo estando algo ruborizada mientras se ponía en la espalda su mochila de viaje con varias de sus cosas-

Po:no hay de que luna, de por si ayudar es algo que siempre me a gustado -dijo po con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y dándole después la tienda de campaña a la felina estando bien guardada en un bolso que ella tenia-

Luna:entonces en eso somos muy iguales guerrero dragón, desde que me decidí a proteger y ayudar siempre a quienes lo necesiten...yo...intento marcar la diferencia poco a poco, de ese modo estoy casi segura...que podría lograr que nadie jamás volviese a sentirse solo y abandonado en su vida, evitando de esa manera...que sufran el mismo dolor que yo pase. -dijo luna firmemente en la ultima frase y dejando a nuestro panda con un sentimiento de alegria en su corazón-

Po:¡eso suena bárbaro luna!, pero...quisiera preguntarte algo sino te molesta -dijo nuestro héroe esperando que su nueva compañera pudiese aclarar las dudas que tenia en su cabeza-

Luna:claro po, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras -dijo la felina mientras veía a nuestro guerrero dragón cariñosamente-

Po:bueno es que...no se si deba preguntarlo ya que no es asunto mío, pero...¿que clase de dolor sufriste al no querer que nadie mas lo sienta? -pregunto po estando un poco confundido al escuchar eso ultimo de la leopardo-

Al salir esa pregunta del panda, la felina moteada se le agrandaron los ojos y rápidamente malos recuerdos de su pasado llegaban a su cabeza, provocando que despues luna se le saliera una pequeña lagrima de tristeteza y le contestará a nuestro héroe en casi un susurro.

Luna:yo...preferiría no hablar de eso po, es que...no te lo tomes a mal, pero...no quiero contarle mi pasado a alguien que apenas conozco -dijo la felina secándose su lagrima y haciendo que el guerrero dragón asintiera con la cabeza-

Po:lo entiendo luna, respetare tu privacidad, perdóname si la pregunta que hice te incomodo de alguna manera, no era mi intensión hacerlo. -dijo nuestro panda cariñosamente y haciendo que la felina volviera a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios-

Luna:esta bien po, no tienes por que preocuparte por mi, por ahora...sera mejor que continuemos con nuestro viaje hasta el valle que esta marcado en mi mapa -dijo nuestra heroina un poco mas seria que antes, dándose la media vuelta después mientras se alejaba lentamente del panda-

Po:"creo que no debí preguntarle eso, ella...parece muy dolida por algo en particular" -dijo po en su cabeza mientras miraba con un poco de angustia a la felina que parecía intentar no llorar mientras caminaba-

Luna:"solo olvidalo todo luna...¡solo olvidado todo!, no seas débil...¡no seas débil!" -se repetina la leopardo de las nieves en su mente mientras volteaba nuevamente para ver al guerrero dragón todavía quieto en donde estaba-

Viendo que el panda no se movía, luna se aproximo a el otra vez para averiguar si algo le ocurría.

Luna:¿po estas ahí? -pregunto un poco preocupada viendo como el guerrero dragón parecía una estatua-

Po:yo...lo siento luna, es que...me quede pensando en algo -dijo nuestro héroe volviendo en si con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y haciendo que la leopardo se pusiera mas tranquila al verlo de esa manera-

Luna:me alegra que solo fuese eso panda, por un segundo pense que algo malo te pasaba.

Po:jeje estoy bien luna, no tienes por que preocuparte por mi, el barbaro guerrero dragón siempre a podido con todo, incluso con cualquer desafio que se le a presentado en su camino -dijo infantilmente nuestro panda mientras hacia una pose de kung fu, provocando que después la leopardo volviese a sonreir al escuchar eso-

Luna:jaja esta bien po, te creo de verdad, así que...sino tienes problemas ahora...es tiempo de que comenzemos nuestro viaje -dijo alegremente la maestra de kung fu mientras se dirigía al noreste como tenia planeado-

Po:¡luna espérame no me dejes atrás! -dijo repentinamente nuestro héroe mientras se ponía al lado de su nueva compañera moteada-

 **Cocina del palacio de jade:**

Estando nuevamente con una cierta maestra del estilo tigre que había terminado de comer...

Lian:"ahora si que estoy satisfecha, se nota que el que cocino toda esta comida si sabia lo que hacia, me pregunto...¿quien habrá sido?" -se preguntaba la tigresa de bengala en su mente viendo todavía muchas de las sobras que había preparado anteriormente nuestro guerrero dragón-

después de dar un pequeño bostezo la felina se levanto de la silla en donde estaba ella sentada y deslizo la puerta de la cocina para poder seguir explorando todo.

Lian:este sitio si que es muy hermoso, no entiendo porque el maestro no quiso que vinieramos aquí, este lugar...es simplemente perfecto para... -es todo lo que alcanzo a decir lian cuando un cierto ganso llego velozmente hacia ella para avisarle de unos ciertos individuos sospechosos que estaban entrenando y meditando en el palacio como si nada-

Zeng:¡maestra tigresa que bueno que pude encontrarla! -dijo el plumífero estando un poco agitado y dejando a lian totalmente confundida al ser llamada de esa forma-

Lian:"¿acaso ese ganso me acaba de decir tigresa?, ¿porque ahora todo me andan llamado de esa forma?, ¿que no pueden ver con sus propios ojos que yo no me parezco en nada a...?" -sin poder terminar su ultima pregunta que había formulado en su mente, la felina se dio una bofetada menta al recordar que ahora tenia la apariencia de nuestra heroína al usar la piedra de transformación de shifu-

Zeng:¿le ocurre algo maestra? -pregunto el ganso viendo como la tigresa de bengala parecía estar mas callada de lo habitual-

Inmediatamente unos segundos después lian pudo reaccionar de sus pensamientos, provocando que su mirada fuera a zeng en forma algo nerviosa, ya que no sabia como aparentar la forma de ser de tigresa.

Lian:se...¿se le ofrece algo señor? -pregunto en tono formal la felina esperando a que el plumífero no se diese cuenta de quien era realmente-

Habiendo escuchado como la tigresa de bengala le había hecho esa pregunta como si no lo conociera, zeng rápidamente se sintio un poco sorprendido, pero de la misma manera ese sentimiento se pudo alejar de el a la misma velocidad, ya que normalmente ella no era de mostrar emociones casi ante nadie.

Zeng:ma...maestra tigresa hay varios sujetos rondando por el palacio de jade, además...¡no encuentro rastros del maestro shifu o de po por ninguna parte! -dijo agitadamente zeng mientras que lian intento pensar lo mas rápido posible una contestación valida para darle al plumífero-

Lian:ellos...ellos simplemente después se fueron de viaje para seguir con su entrenamiento, dijeron que no volverían durante varios días. -dijo la felina en tono serio pero a la vez estando un poco nerviosa, ya que ella esperaba a que el ganso pudiese creerle esa pequeña mentira-

Zeng:pe...pero maestra, ¿donde esta el resto de sus compañeros?, desde que esos bandidos atacaron al valle de la paz...pues...nadie los a vuelto a ver y la situación se podría poner muy alarmarte. los ladrones que hay por los alrededores atacarían seguramente si descubrieran que el guerrero dragón ya no esta aquí con nosotros - dijo zeng en tono asustado mientras que la felina intento animarlo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro para quitarle las preocupaciones que rondaban por su cabeza-

Lian:no tienes por que preocuparte por eso, estoy segura que conmigo y mi compañera ting podremos defender al valle de cualquier amenaza que se presente -dijo lian escuchándose a si misma que había dicho el nombre de su amiga reptil, provocando que después se maldijera a si misma en su mente-

Zeng:¿que dijo maestra?

Lian:"¡demonios soy una tonta!, ¡¿como es que no me acorde que ting ahora tiene que pretender ser esa serpiente llama víbora?!, rayos espero no seguir metiendo la pata en todo este asunto" -se decía a si misma la tigresa de bengala en su mente mientras el ganso parecía estar mas confundido en su cabeza al escuchar ese nombre que no le resultaba familiar-

Zeng:maestra tigresa...¿acaso dijo ting?, ¿quien es ella?, ¿alguna nueva visita en particular que a venido al templo? -preguntaba zeng en tono curioso mientras lian intentaba pensar lo mas rápido posible una respuesta creyente para el ganso-

Lian:digamos...que es una chica que vino para conocer al guerrero dragón personalmente, pero...cuando le informamos que fue a entrenar con el maestro shifu, pues...ella...dijo que volvería en otro momento, por suerte también es una maestra de kung fu y trajo algunos de sus compañeros por si necesitábamos ayuda para proteger al valle en ausencia de po -dijo lian un tanto nerviosa mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro al sentirse algo acorralada ante tales mentiras que tuvo que decir de forma muy repentina-

habiendo terminado su pequeño discurso, la maestra del estilo tigre comenzó a sentirse muy preocupada, ya que todavía no sabia si lo que había dicho era suficiente para convencer al plumífero-

Zeng:pero maestra...¿que hay del maestro grulla, mantis o del maestro mono?, se que la maestra víbora se encuentra meditando en el salón de los héroes con una águila oriental, pero...¿que les ocurrió a ellos? -pregunto nuevamente zeng esperando haber que diría la **supuesta** maestra tigresa del estilo tigre-

Habiendo escuchado esa pregunta del pequeño plumífero, la felina rayada rápidamente creo en su mente una supuesta situación del porque los tres machos habían desaparecido como si nada.

Lian:fueron a cumplir una misión que les asigno el maestro, seguramente tardaran mucho en volver, ya que el lugar a donde se les ordeno ir es demasiado lejano como para que regresen pronto -dijo astutamente lian mientras se felicitaba a si misma en su mente al ver como el ganso parecía creerse todo lo que había dicho-

Zeng:yo...entiendo maestra tigresa, pero...¿que hay con los invitados que trajo esa compañera suya llamada ting? -pregunto el ave con curiosidad-

después de unos segundos pensando sobre la siguiente mentira que tendría que decir, la tigresa de bengala le responde en tono serio ocultando su nerviosismo.

Lian:la maestra víbora junto conmigo pudimos demostrarles a esos maestro de kung fu que somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para defender al valle por nuestra cuenta, así que...les pedimos que volviesen de donde vinieran amablemente y...dijeron que se irían mañana por la mañana una vez descansaran del largo viaje que tuvieron que hacer para llegar hasta aquí -dijo la tigresa de bengala estando ya un poco cansada de seguir mintiéndole al plumífero-

Zeng:entonces...¿ellos se quedaran hasta mañana?

Lian:correcto, intenta hacer lo mejor posible para que se sientan a gusto, de por si ellos fueron muy amables en querer ayudarnos al estar ausente po y el resto de los cinco, así que...esto es lo mínimo que podemos hacer como muestra de gratitud, ya que se tomaron muchas molestias al querer protegernos -dijo seriamente lian mientras el ganso asentía con la cabeza un poco mas tranquilo al entender todo ahora-

Zeng:esta bien maestra tigresa, intentare hacer lo mejor posible para que se sientan a gusto -dijo zeng tranquilamente y dándose la media vuelta después para seguir con sus quehaceres-

Luego de pasar unos pocos segundos, rápidamente lian se le ocurre una picara idea en su mente y se le forma al mismo tiempo una pequeña sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

Lian:espera tengo una petición que hacerte antes de que te retires, tu...pues...¿como es que te llamabas? -pregunto la tigresa de bengala un poco avergonzada de no haber averiguado primero su nombre mientras hablaban-

Zeng:me llamo zeng maestra, ¿acaso ya no lo recuerda después de todos estos años? -pregunto el ave sintiéndose un poco dolida al escuchar esa pregunta-

Lian:yo...lo siento zeng, es que...últimamente no e sido yo misma al estar entrenando sin parar en el salón de entrenamiento y...supongo...que el agotamiento ya comienza afectarme negativamente -dijo astutamente la felina haciendo que el ganso se sintiera un poco mejor con esa respuesta-

Zeng:lo entiendo maestra tigresa, se lo que se siente estar agotado al obedecer las ordenes y mandatos del maestro shifu, de por si fue muy difícil para mi revisar cada templo de kung fu de china y encontrar un maestro apropiado para el guerrero dragón -dijo zeng cn una pequeña sonrisa mientras lian quedaba un poco sorprendida al escuchar eso-

Lian:entonces tu...¿fuiste quien le dio el pergamino a po? -pregunto la tigresa de bengala con curiosidad-

Zeng:no maestra tigresa, después de cumplir con mi trabajo exitosamente le di el mapa al maestro shifu y pues...supongo que consecutivamente...el se lo habrá dado a po para que pudiese llegar a ellos una vez que terminara de entrenar con ustedes -dijo el ave con un poco de alegría en su tono de habla al poder cumplir perfectamente la misión que le había asignado el panda rojo-

Lian:eso quiere decir que...¡¿sabes exactamente la localización de todos los lugares a los que ira po?! -pregunto nuevamente lian esperando que así fuera-

Zeng:pues...todavía puedo recordar los lugares exactos maestra.

Habiendo escuchado eso, la felina rayada se pone un poco mas alegre y le pide amablemente un favor al ave.

Lian:sino es mucho problema...necesitaría que pudieses crear otro pergamino para mi. seguramente el guerrero dragón puede que se pierda en el camino y no podamos encontrarlo después, así que...para no arriesgarse, iré personalmente para guiarlo hasta los templos de kung fu cuando regrese de su entrenamiento con el maestro shifu -dijo amablemente lian dejando en un gran shock a zeng velozmente, ya que normalmente tigresa no era de pedir las cosas tan cariñosamente-

Zeng:creo...creo que puedo hacerlo si ese es el asunto maestra, pero...solo prométame que no lo dirá nada a shifu cuando vuelva junto con el guerero dragón, de por si el...me había pedido que jamás le diera a otra persona la localización de los templos, así que...¿puedo confiar en usted para guardar el secreto? -pregunto el plumífero un tanto nervioso y asustado si el panda rojo descubriera que el haría otro mapa sin su permiso-

Lian:créeme que no habrá problemas eso, es muy difícil que puedan lograr que yo hable cuando se trata de mantener algo oculto -dijo lian firmemente y haciendo que el ave diera un suspiro de alivio al escuchar esas palabras de ella-

Zeng:me alegra escuchar eso maestra tigresa, entonces le prometo que para mañana tendre listo el pergamino para dárselo personalmente -dijo el ave en tono mas tranquilo mientras que la felina rayada sonreía por dentro-

Lian:"quizás lo que este haciendo va en contra de las ordenes que nos dijo maestro pero...realmente quiero estar con el por si necesita mi ayuda" -decía lian en su mente mientras que una sonrisa muy hermosa se formaba en sus labios al recordar a la persona que mas amaba en su vida-

Zeng:bueno...sino necesita nada mas maestra entonces creo que me retirare -dijo zeng dándose la media vuelta y haciendo que la felina reaccionara de inmediato-

Lian:¡espera no te vayas zeng, todavía tengo un ultimo recado que pedirte! -dijo apresuradamente la tigresa de bengala, provocando que el ganso volviera a donde estaba-

Zeng:¿que necesita maestra tigresa? -pregunto teniendo un poco de curiosidad-

Lian:es sobre la petición que queria decirte zeng, veras...hay un conejo aquí en el palacio llamado gan y es uno de los maestros que se quedaran hasta mañana. el me pidió personalmente que no queria causar molestias mientras se quedara con nosotros y pues...dijo obstinadamente que no deseaba dormir en el templo y se las arreglaría como sea estando afuera.

Zeng:pero maestra...¿que tiene que ver todo eso conmigo? -pregunto el plumífero estando algo confundido al no saber cual seria su nueva tarea-

Lian:es muy sencillo zeng, si vez que por accidente el se duerme en el palacio, pues...solo despiértalo de forma muy sorpresiva para que no vuelva hacerlo. se pone de muy mal humor cuando eso ocurre así que...por seguridad intenta hacerlo estando muy bien oculto, de esa manera estoy segura que recordara la promesa que se hizo de no quedarse dormido aquí.

Habiendo dicho esa picara mentira con una pequeña sonrisa ladina, lian comenzó a sentirse muy bien por dentro, ya que sabia ahora que su pequeño compañero tendría que dormir en la intemperie obligatoriamente...si es que en verdad quería estar descansado para el día de mañana.

Lian:"ese conejo atrevido con esto aprenderá que no debe meterse con una chica. la próxima vez estoy segura que lo pensara dos veces antes de llamarnos débiles a mi y a ting" -dijo en su mente la tigresa de bengala recordando con un poco de enojo las palabras que les había dicho gan-

Zeng:bueno...es una petición bastante inusual la que me esta pidiendo maestra tigresa, pero...si de verdad la cosa es así...pues...creo que podre lograrlo, solo espero no provocar algun problema o inconveniente al hacerle este recado por ese tal maestro llamado gan -dijo zeng un tanto nervioso, pero haciendo que la felina se pusiera muy alegre al escuchar eso-

Lian:tranquilo no pasara nada, ahora...pues...si me disculpas creo que iré a visitar al padre del guerrero dragón, estoy segura que el debe estar preocupado por su hijo y seria buena idea que le avisara personalmente que todo esta bien -dijo lian en tono tranquilo mientras se daba la vuelta para bajar las escaleras del palacio-

Zeng:maestra tigresa, ¿puedo hacerle otra pregunta?

Queriendo ya quitarse de encima todas las dudas que tenia el pequeño plumífero, lian mi miro fijamente otra vez al ave esperando poder responderle su pregunta.

Lian:claro zeng, ¿que es lo que quieres saber?

Zeng:es que...todavía no me a dicho que fue de los bandidos que atacaron al valle, así que...sino tiene problemas en poder decirme...pues...quisiera saber...¿que paso con ellos exactamente? -pregunto el ave con mucha curiosidad en su habla-

Lian:bueno...ellos...lamentablemente pudieron escapar después de haberlos derrotado, pero...supongo que no volveremos a verlos ya que les dimos una muy buena paliza al querer intentar robarle a los aldeanos -dijo lian inventando esa mentira velozmente y dejando de forma mas tranquila al pequeño ganso-

Zeng:me alegra escuchar eso maestra, entonces...ahora me dedicare a crearle el mapa que pidió sino tiene algun inconveniente con ello, después de todo...no creo que sea necesario vigilar al maestro gan en estos momentos, ya que todavía faltan algunas horas mas para que anochezca y el sienta cansancio -dijo zeng mientras prendía vuelo para cumplir con la nueva misión que le asigno lian-

Lian:gracias nuevamente por el favor zeng, espero que puedas hacerlo, significaría mucho para mi. -dijo lian cariñosamente y provocando que el ganso se sintiera con muchos mas ánimos de querer terminar con éxito su nueva tarea-

Zeng:no hay de que maestra tigresa, mándele saludos de mi parte al señor ping cuando vaya a visitarlo al restaurante -dijo el ave con una pequeña sonrisa antes de retirarse y dejar a solas a la felina-

Habiendo finalmente terminado de contestar todas las preguntas y dudas que tenia el ave en su cabeza, la tigresa de bengala con una hermosa sonrisa se dirigía nuevamente al local donde había encontrado al padre de nuestro panda del kung fu.

Lian:"espero que el señor ping este cocinando esa deliciosa sopa suya otra vez, se que recién e terminado de comer, pero...sinceramente...es unas de las pocas cosas que en verdad me gustaría saborear de nuevo" -dijo lian en su mente mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia los escalones del palacio de jade para visitar al ganso-

 **Bosque de bambú:**

Estando cerca de la localización de nuestro guerrero dragón junto con su nueva compañera moteada, una pequeña coneja blanca de ojos celestes estaba perdida intentando encontrar una salida del inmenso bosque que la rodeaba.

Coneja:"rayos la maestra me volverá a castigar si se entera que me perdí otra vez en medio de la misión que me asigno, ¡¿como demonios es que me metí en este lio de nuevo?!" -se preguntaba la coneja en su mente mientras caminaba lentamente intentando recordar algo que la ayudara a guiarse un poco mas en su busqueda de encontrar una salida-

Los minutos pasaban y tiempo volaba, provocando que después ella dijera unas palabras en un grito muy fuerte para intentar quitarse las frustraciones que tenia en su cabeza.

Coneja:¡COMO DETESTO TODO ESTOOOO! -grito la coneja con algo de rabia en su habla pero aliviándose un poco mas al desahogarse de esa manera-

Despues de pasar unos segundos, bruscamente se detuvo en seco al escuchar con sus grandes orejas de conejo algunos sonidos que parecían estar acercándose cada vez mas a donde estaba ella.

Coneja:"si son bandidos no creo que tenga problemas en vencerlos, pero creo que en este caso será mejor prevenir que lamentar, así que...por ahora me ocultare discretamente para que no me vean llegar" -dijo en su mente dando un pequeño salto despues hacia unos arbustos para estar en las sombras y ver a los **supuestos** ladrones que ella imaginaba en su cabeza-

Cuando finalmente pudo ver las figuras que se aproximaban, sus ojos pudieron captar que solamente se trataba de un oso de blanco y negro acompañado de una leopardo de las nieves, pero curiosamente...esa felina miraba detalladamente un pergamino que tenia entre sus patas.

Coneja:"no parecen una gran amenaza si fueran bandidos, pero...por ahora creo que sera mejor que los vigile de cerca" -dijo la coneja en sus pensamientos mientras continuaba estando oculta mirando seriamente a nuestros dos maestros de kung fu-

Luna:has estado muy callado últimamente panda, ¿acaso quieres que todo el viaje sea así de silencioso hasta que lleguemos? -pregunto luna esperando la respuesta de po-

Po:yo...lo siento luna, es que...estaba pensando en como ayudarte -dijo el guerrero dragón dejando muy confusa a la felina-

Luna:¿ayudarme?

Po:bueno...como ya sabrás...te prometí que haría todo lo posible para que encontraras tu paz interior luna, pero sinceramente...no se por donde empezar -dijo po estando un poco avergonzado, pero haciendo que la felina voltee a verlo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro-

Luna:estoy segura que tarde o temprano sabrás como poder ayudarme con eso po, después de todo...como tu nueva alumna es mi deber creer en ti. -dijo la leopardo un poco sonrojada al decir eso y provocando que el guerrero dragón quedara con un pequeño shock-

Po:a...¡¿alumna?! -pregunto nuestro héroe estando todavía impactado al oír eso-

Luna:parece que te sorprendió mucho que dijera eso panda, ¿acaso no eres un maestro de kung fu? -pregunto luna un tanto confundida por como el guerrero dragón parecía habérselo tomado de forma muy sorpresiva-

Po:bueno...ciertamente si lo soy luna, pero...digamos que me tomaste un poco desprevenido al decirme eso. yo...jamás había tenido un alumno al punto de tener que enseñarle a utilizar su energía chi en combates -dijo po un tanto preocupado al recordar las consecuencias de lo que podría pasar si la felina se confiaba de mas al utilizar ese poder-

Luna:¿energía chi? -pregunto nuevamente la leopardo estando un poco mas curiosa con el asunto que saco nuestro héroe de blanco y negro-

Po:según mi maestro es la fuente de vida que nos permite lograr o hacer cosas que van mas alla de nuestra imaginación, es un flujo de energía que esta en todos nosotros, pero...hay ciertos requisitos, riesgos y consecuencias al utilizar " **eso"** de forma apresurada o imprudente -dijo po estando un poco mas serio al mencionar eso-

Luna:¿que requisitos se necesita para poder utilizar esa tal energía chi po?

Po:se necesita la paz interior luna. cuando alguien es capaz de entrar en armonía con el universo olvidándose de todo pensamiento o recuerdo negativo que hay su mente...pues...esta energía de la naturaleza pasa a poder controlarse de forma voluntaria, ya que te sientes como si fueras uno con todo lo que te rodea -dijo po viendo a su alrededor el bosque de bambú-

Luna:entonces...cuando logras estar en paz...¿ya puedes utilizar tu energía chi? -pregunto la felina esperando a que así fuera-

Po:pues...hay otro requisito mas que necesita luna, veras...primero hay que hacer los movimientos que la representan para poder liberarla y controlarla a la perfección, de esa manera estoy seguro que podrás no solo sentir la presencia de todos a tu alrededor...sino que también...sentirás que puedes lograr lo que sea con tal solo creer en ti. -dijo nuestro guerrero dragón con un pequeño tono serio en su habla y provocando que la felina recordara rápidamente como gan había hecho anteriormente algunos pasos antes de pelear con ella-

Luna:supongo que también tendré que memorizarme esos movimientos para poder lograrlo...¿no es así po? -pregunto la leopardo en un pequeño tono ansioso, ya que ella quería ser lo mas fuerte posible para proteger a los pequeños conejitos que tanto quería su corazón-

Po:bueno...supongo que si pero... -sin poder terminar la frase la leopardo de las nieves habla primero y le contesta a nuestro héroe-

Luna:entonces estoy segura que podre hacerlo, no parece tan difícil una vez que lo explicas de esa manera -dijo la felina estando muy confiada de si misma en poder lograrlo-

Po:como ya te dije no es tan sencillo como suena luna, pero...si te soy sincero...me encantaría que pudieses estan en paz contigo misma, ya que a mi me resulta muy bárbaro estarlo conmigo mismo todos los días, sin embargo...en serio desearía que jamás tengas la necesidad de utilizar tu energía chi en un combate - dijo el guerrero dragón mirando a su compañera de viaje que parecía muy confundida al escuchar eso-

Luna:¿por que dices eso po?

Po:al utilizar tu chi de forma brusca, como yo hice al pelear contra esos villanos que se llamaban gan y zhuang... bueno... seguro viste como me desmaye en medio de todo, ¿no es verdad?.

Luna:pues si panda, de por si yo tuve que cargarte hasta mi campamento -dijo luna recordando como nuestro héroe estaba muy agitado al terminar la pelea-

Po:supongo que primero será mejor advertirte de las consecuencias de todo esto luna, ya que no quiero que después salgas herida o algo peor al no aclararte todo. veras...tu...puedes... -sin poder termina la frase, nuestra maestra del estilo leopardo le habla primero en tono serio-

Luna:solo dilo -dijo la felina viendo que el panda no se animaba a terminar lo que queria decir-

Po:tu...tu...puedes...

Luna:¡PO SOLO DILO! -grito un tanto impaciente por como no reaccionada el guerrero dragón-

Po:¡tu puedes morir! -dijo nuestro panda terminando la frase finalmente y dejando un tanto asustada y en shock a la leopardo de las nieves-

Luna:¿que? -pregunto estando petrificada del miedo que comenzaba a brotar desde su interior-

Po:mi maestro me lo dijo...incluso lo experimente varias veces mientras entrenaba con mis amigos. sino eres capaz de dominar todos los estilos de kung fu existentes...tu...tu cuerpo no tolerara el exceso de energía que intentas canalizar en tu interior y...puedes caer en desmayo en plena pelea como me paso a mi...o puedes terminar muriendo al no soportar el agotamiento extremo que sentirás después -dijo po estando muy preocupado de que eso le pasara a su nueva compañera de viaje-

Habiendo escuchado todo eso, la felina moteada se quedo totalmente en silencio, pero al pasar unos segundos, ella después reacciona y mira fijamente a nuestro guerrero dragón contestándole de forma muy decidida.

Luna:si llegara a pasar la situación en que tendría que usarla...pues...correré el riesgo sin importar nada.

Po:¡¿QUE?!

Luna:quiero mucho a mis pequeños panda, no me importa arriesgar mi vida si con eso puedo protegerlos o salvarles la vida de un momento de peligro, yo...únicamente...deseo volver con ellos -dijo firmemente luna y haciendo que po se quedara sin habla-

Po:"parece tan decidida en querer cuidarlos...como si...no tuviera nada mas en la vida por que luchar, supongo...que no puedo negarme en ayudarla si de verdad quiere protegerlos siendo mas fuerte. en ese sentido...se parece mucho a mi...aunque en serio espero que jamás llegue el dia en que tenga que utilizar su chi" -dijo nuestro héroe en su mente con un poco de miedo de que eso llegara a pasar, mientras que la felina moteada esperaba a que el dijera algo mas-

Luna:si eso es todo po, entonces...te aseguro que seré muy precavida y utilizare ese poder solo como ultimo recurso, de por si no creo poder dominar todos los estilos de kung fu como dices pero...estoy mas que segura que puedo obtener la paz interior si estas a mi lado para ayudarme -dijo luna un poco sonrojada al decir eso, pero provocando que el panda reaccionara de inmediato y le diera una calida sonrisa-

Po:hare mi mejor intento para que lo puedas lograrlo luna, es una promesa que pienso cumplir -dijo tiernamente po hacieno que la felina lo viera de la misma manera-

Luna:entonces ya esta decidido, así que sera mejor que primero sigamos avanzando y continuemos con nuestro viaje hasta ese templo tuyo, estoy mas que segura que si apresuramos el paso podremos llegar antes de lo planeado, de por si mi mapa tiene varios atajos que seguramente nadie mas conoce -dijo firmemente la felina mientras seguía caminando junto con po hacia su nuevo destino-

Po:jeje eso seria mas que bárbaro, ya estoy ansioso de poder aprender un estilo de kung fu diferente -dijo nuestro panda siguiendo de cerca a la leopardo de las nieves que parecía muy decidida en seguir adelante sin importar los peligros que hubiesen en el bosque-

Mientras nuestro par de héroes seguían avanzado hacia el noroeste tranquilamente, una coneja oculta en las sombras había escuchado todo a la perfección mientras una sonrisa ladina se le formaba en su rostro.

Coneja:"¡esto es mas que perfecto!, si ellos de verdad tienen un mapa...¡puede que logre finalmente salir de aquí!" -decia la conejita en su mente mientras seguía de cerca a nuestro guerrero dragón-

Habiendo ya tomado una decisión algo apresurada y quizás algo imprudente, la coneja dice unas pocas palabras en un leve susurro.

Coneja:tengo que conseguir ese pergamino a como sea, no me importa cual sea el método que tenga que utilizar, si de verdad ellos son maestro de kung fu...pues entonces no tendré que ser cuidadosa en dejarlos muy heridos. nadie evitara que cumpla con mi misión -dijo la coneja en tono muy serio mientras daba pequeños saltos silenciosos hasta ponerse en una posición lo bastante cercana de nuestra heroína moteada, de esa manera le resultaría de forma mas sencilla quitarle el mapa que tenia ella entre sus patas-

El silencio volvía a inundar el lugar y la felina rápidamente quiso preguntarle algo al guerrero dragón para quitarse una pequeña duda que tenia en su cabeza.

Luna:po sino te molesta que te pregunte esto...pues...¿cuantos estilos de kung fu ya tienes dominados? -pregunto luna esperando la respuesta que le daría el panda-

Po:¿como sabes que tengo dominado mas de un estilo luna? -pregunto nuestro héroe estando un poco sorprendido por como aparentemente la leopardo sabia eso-

Luna:jaja no lo sabia panda, tan solo adivine -dijo la felina con una pequeña risita saliendo de ella después-

Po:bueno entonces...veamos...mmmm...mi maestro me dijo que son exactamente doce estilos diferentes de kung fu que hay por dominar, así que...mis amigos ya me ayudaron con cuatro de ellos, mas agregando el mío, pues...en total ya llevo cinco -dijo po con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y dejando un poco en shock a luna-

Luna:guau eso si que suena...suena...pues... -sin poder termina la frase el guerrero dragón la termina por ella-

Po:jeje, ¿bárbaro? -pregunto nuestro héroe de blanco y negro de forma infantil y haciendo que luna riera un poco por la forma de ser de po-

Luna:jaja si panda, suena bárbaro como dices jaja, pero...¿cuales son los que te faltan?, me resulta muy interesante saber que hay varias formas de hacer kung fu -dijo luna esperando escuchar cuales serian los otros estilos.

Po:pues...tengo ya sabido el estilo panda, mantis, mono, tigre y víbora en ese mismo orden, pero debo decir que me resulto bastante agotador aprenderlo todo aunque lo diga como si me hubiese sido sencillo. yo...jamás había sentido tanto cansancio cuando me dispuse a entrenar con mis amigos -dijo po recordando en su mente todo lo que tuvo que pasar para dominar los estilos de sus compañeros-

Luna:entonces...¿cuales son los otros siete estilos que te faltan por dominar? -pregunto nuevamente luna con curiosidad-

Po:si mal no recuerdo creo que serian el estilo tortuga, águila, panda rojo, leopardo, grulla, y dragón -dijo nuestro héroe haciendo calculos por si se le olvidaba uno por nombrar-

Luna:¿estilo dragón? -pregunto la leopardo de las nieves por el nombre tan peculiar que escucho-

Po:mi maestro me dijo que es la combinación de los otros once estilos y que una vez los haya dominado...pues...parece que tendre que aplicar todo para combinarlo y volverlo el estilo definitivo -dijo nuestro héroe estando un poco ansioso de saber como haría para aprenderlo-

Luna:jaja eso suena bien po, pero...creo que te falto uno mas por nombrar, yo solo escuche seis -dijo luna con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-

Habiendo oído eso, nuestro guerrero dragón comenzo a contar con los dedos el estilo que le faltaba nombrar y después del pasar de unos segundos pensando detenidamente...finalmente pudo contestarle a su compañera moteada.

Po:jeje tienes razón luna perdóname, haber...creo...creo que el que me falto nombrar es el estilo...

Coneja:¡CONEJO! -dijo repentinamente la pequeña maestra dándole una patada bien fuerte a nuestro héroe en su estomago y lanzándolo contra un árbol de bambú de forma muy veloz por la fuerza de impacto-

Luna:¡PO! -grito luna estando algo asustada por como el panda parecía estar mareado ante tal ataque-

Po:rayos eso...eso si que dolió mucho, por suerte...a ti no te paso nada luna jeje -dijo po intentando pararse con algo de dificultad mientras una falsa sonrisa de confianza le daba a su querida amiga moteada-

Luna:¡¿po estas bien?!, ¡por favor dime que si! -decia nuestra leopardo todavía estando un poco impactada por como el guerrero dragón le faltaba el aire.

Po:estoy bien luna...no...no es la primera vez que alguien me golpea de esa forma -dijo po dándole una calida sonrisa a su amiga con algo de dificultad-

Viendo como había atacado a su querido compañero de blanco y negro sin ninguna razón, luna comenzó a gruñirle de forma amenazadora a la coneja mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

Luna:¡¿POR QUE LE HICISTE ESO?! -pregunto en un grito de ira mientras la coneja miraba seriamente a nuestra heroína moteada-

Coneja:lamento haber lastimado a tu querido novio, pero se interponía en mi camino al estar todo este tiempo a tu lado así que...simplemente lo moví de lugar de forma brusca -dijo la coneja mientras se acercaba a luna que estaba muy ruborizada al escuchar lo que había dicho la pequeña maestra de kung fu-

Luna:p...po...¡po no es mi novio! -dijo la felina todavia estando muy sonrojada pero sin perder de vista a la coneja que parecía muy decidida en pelear con ella-

Coneja:como sea...realmente no me interesa el tipo de relación que llevas con ese panda, pero...sino quieres salir igual de herida que el...pues...te sugiero que me entregues ese pergamino que tienes en tus manos -dijo la coneja mientras extendía sus patas para que nuestra heroína le diera el mapa por las buenas-

Luna:¿en serio piensas que puedes derrotarme?, ya veo que eres de subestimar mucho a tu oponente pequeña ladrona -dijo luna con un fuerte rugido saliendo de ella y haciendo que la coneja sonriera de forma ladina-

Coneja:entonces te demostrare por que tengo la suficiente confianza en mi misma para derrotarte de forma sencilla -dijo la coneja mientras daba saltos bien altos hacia luna poco a poco-

Po:¡luna espera dejame ayudarte, creo que ya puedo mover...! -sin poder terminar la frase nuestro guerrero dragón comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor donde había sido golpeado, provocando que cayera de rodillas intentando respirar lo mas posible-

Luna:po el golpe que te dio ella parece haberte afectado mucho, así que...déjame este asunto en mis manos, yo...te aseguro que podre ganarle -dijo la leopardo seriamente mientras veía como la coneja la miraba de forma amenazadora-

Po:pero...

Viendo que el panda parecía estar muy preocupado por ella, nuestra leopardo de las nieves lo miro tiernamente por unos segundos y le contesto con una calida sonrisa unas palabras que hicieron que po se ruborizara de inmediato.

Luna:siendo tu alumna mi deber siempre sera confiar en ti po...pero...ahora siendo mi maestro...te pido que tambien lo hagas por mi. yo...te prometo que lograre vencerla si con eso puedo protegerte. -dijo luna estando igual de sonrojada que el panda mientras que nuestro héroe solamente asentía con la cabeza de forma silenciosa estando impactado-

Coneja:jaja bonitas palabras niña, pero necesitaras mas que eso si quieres derrotarme -dijo la coneja dando un salto bien alto para lanzarle después una fuerte patada a la felina-

Luna:veamos de que eres capaz pequeña presumida -dijo nuestra leopardo mientras esperaba el ataque de la atrevida maestra de kung fu-

Estando un poco herido y sin poder moverse, el guerrero dragón dijo unas leves palabras en un susurro, provocando que después mirara a luna por un segundo de la misma forma que lo hacia con tigresa.

Po:buena suerte luna...confió plenamente en ti -dijo nuestro panda mientras miraba de forma cariñosa a su querida amiga moteada-

 **Fin del capitulo 37.**

 **Las cosas se ponen interesantes y po acaba de recibir una paliza de alguien que le sera de mucha ayuda en el futuro jeje.**

 **¿Quieren saber que ocurrirá después?, pues tendrán que esperar el siguiente capitulo y ser pacientes mis queridos lectores, ya que con el poco tiempo disponible que tengo ahora no me es sencillo escribir, así que...comenten si gustan esta parte de la trama y nos vemos otro día :)**


	38. Capitulo 38:sentimientos y misterios

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Viendo como se pusieron las cosas para nuestro guerrero dragón, seguramente el universo le brindara un poco mas de ayuda, ya que últimamente esta recibiendo muchos mas golpes de lo que esta acostumbrado jeje.**

 **Pero bueno...la mayor parte de su tiempo siempre le ocurren estas cosas así que...¿Les parece bien si continuamos ya con esta parte de la trama mis lectores?**

 **Comenzamos nuevamente en 3...2...1...¡YA!**

 **Capitulo 38:sentimientos y misterios**

 **Bosque de bambú:**

Después de que los cinco furiosos terminaron su descanso, rápidamente la líder no oficial de su equipo había dicho que volvieran a ponerse de pie para continuar con el viaje, ya que cada segundo que pasaba sin poder saber como estaba su guerrero dragón, ella discretamente con mucho miedo en el corazón se preguntaba en leves susurros...

Tigresa:po...¿habré todamado la decisión correcta en dejarte solo contra esos tres maestros?, yo...¿seguiré siendo tu favorita después de todo esto? -se preguntaba la tigresa de bengala a si misma sintiéndose muy decepcionada en su interior, ya que al haberse alejado del amor de su vida de forma tan repentina e inesperada, provocaba que un gran sentimiento de tristeza inundara todo su ser-

Viendo como su querida amiga rayada se ponía mas nerviosa con cada paso que daba, víbora rápidamente fue rectando hacia ella, preguntándole después como se sentía.

Vibora:¿tigresa te encuentras bien?, tu...¿todavía te sientes culpable por dejar solo a po?, ¿no es verdad? -preguntaba la reptil esperando a que la felina pudiese contestarle-

Tigresa:no quiero hablar mas sobre el asunto víbora. agradezco gentilmente que te preocupes por mi, pero...sinceramente ya no creo que algo pudiese animarme a estas alturas -dijo tigresa en tono serio ocultando muy bien sus sentimientos ante la respuesta que le había dado a su amiga serpiente-

Habiendo escuchado como la felina dijo todo en forma muy fria, víbora rápidamente se pone en medio de ella y dirige después la mirada ante los machos, provocando que quedaran algo confundidos y asustados por como la serpiente lucia enojada.

Vibora:chicos voy hablar a solas con tigresa, así que quiero se que retiren por unos minutos de aquí para que pueda aclarar algunas cosas a ella -dijo firmemente víbora y haciendo que los tres maestros se quedaran algo sorprendidos por como ella comenzaba a tomar el liderazgo del grupo-

Mono:en...entendido víbora -dijo el primate un tanto nervioso en su tono mientras se alejaba poco a poco del lugar-

Mantis:¡mono espérame, no me dejes solo! -dijo mantis antes de saltar al hombro de su compañero con algo de miedo por como se miraban las dos hembras-

Grulla:yo...creo que iré a estirar las alas chicas nos vemos -dijo grulla velozmente en tono algo asustado mientras prendía vuelvo para obedecer sin cuestionar la orden que le había dado su compañera reptil-

El silencio inundaba el lugar mientras las dos maestras de kung fu se miraban de forma muy seria una ante la otra, pero al pasar de unos segundos, tigresa en tono enojado le hizo una pregunta a la serpiente.

Tigresa:¿porque le pediste a los muchachos que se fueran de aquí?, te dije claramente que no quería seguir hablando mas sobre el asunto víbora - dijo tigresa con un leve gruñido saliendo de ella después-

Vibora:¿en serio piensas que puedes ocultar lo que sientes sin que yo me de cuenta tigresa? -pregunto la reptil mientras un pequeño siseo salía de ella-

Tigresa:¡¿porque te obsesiona tanto saber como me siento?!, ¡¿desde cuando alguno de ustedes me a visto mostrar alguna emoción en la vida como para que ahora estén presionándome con sus preguntas?! -preguntaba nuevamente la felina estando un poco irritada ya sobre el asunto-

Víbora:desde que po llego a tu vida tigresa -dijo la serpiente calmando un poco su tono y mostrando una cara de tristeza al recordar a su querido amigo de blanco y negro-

Habiendo escuchado eso, la maestra del estilo tigre con una mirada fría en su rostro le responde a su compañera.

Tigresa:ya te dije que estoy bien víbora, no necesito que te preocupes por mi.

Vibora:eso no descarta el hecho de que no estes todavía pensando en po y su bienestar. solo mira como estas ahora, apenas si puedes mantener el ritmo que intentas obligarte a ti misma imponerte e incluso...le haces lo mismo a tus amigos para que te sigan del mismo modo, sabiendo muy bien que dos de ellos están demasiado heridos como para que puedan seguirnos con facilidad -dijo la serpiente haciendo que su amiga rayada le contestara en tono enojado-

Tigresa:¡solo date cuenta el lio en el que estamos ahora víbora!, quizás de esa forma entiendas del porque soy así con ellos -dijo la felina saliendo después de ella un pequeño gruñido-

Vibora:solo entiendo que no estoy viendo a la misma tigresa que yo conozco -dijo víbora haciendo que la felina quedara un poco confundida al escuchar eso-

Tigresa:¿que quieres decir eso?.

Vibora:estas tan estresada y preocupada por po que dejas que tus emociones te manipulen, eso esta provocando que no puedas pensar claramente mientras seguimos viajando, además...estoy segura tigresa que no solamente quieres reunirte con po, sino que también...quieres confesarle lo que sientes, ¿no es verdad? -pregunto víbora en tono serio con un poco de curiosidad en su habla-

Habiendo escuchado esa pregunta de la reptil nuestra maestra del estilo tigre se había sonrojado un poco, haciendo que velozmente su compañera reptil lo notara al instante, provocando que después saliera de ella otra pregunta para su amiga rayada.

Vibora:tu siempre fuiste de mantener la calma ante todo momento de peligro, pero ahora...actúas de forma muy enojada ante tus amigos que simplemente intentan ayudarte. se que el amor es un tema completamente nuevo para ti y te puede llegar a confundir. pero la razón por la cual quiero hacerte la siguiente pregunta no es por como actúas ahora tigresa, sino que...quiero que entiendas que no eres la única que esta pasando por el mismo malestar -dijo la reptil haciendo que la felina quedara mas confundida todavía al escuchar eso-

Tigresa:si te refieres al hecho de que también sientas preocupación por po, entonces...solo te diré no que podrías llegar a comprender como me afecta mas a mi estar alejada de... -sin terminar la frase, víbora le habla primero-

Vibora:no me refiero a mi tigresa, sino que...me refería a la misma persona con la que siempre te has sentido completa -dijo la reptil haciendo que la felina quedara un poco sorprendida-

Tigresa:hablas...¿hablas de po? -pregunto la maestra del estilo tigre sin perder su seriedad en el tono, pero con un poco de confusión en su mente por como víbora lo había mencionado a su panda-

Vibora:cuando se tratata de estar contigo o intentar ayudarte en lo que sea...po siempre a estado allí para darte una mano tigresa, e incluso...estoy segura que daría lo que fuese si con ellos pudiese ver todos los días tu sonrisa por la mañana. así que...esta es la pregunta que quiero hacerte...¿tiene una idea de lo que po siente por ti?

Habiendo dicho eso y esperando a que su compañera rayada le pudiese contestar, rápidamente la reptil le vuelve hablar primero, ya que tigresa se había quedado totalmente muda ante la pregunta que hizo ella.

Vibora:esta conversación ya la tuve con el, así que para poder aclarar tus dudas e ir directamente al grano también...te diré exactamente lo que po siente por ti -dijo víbora seriamente y haciendo que su comapañera felina prestara con mucha atención a lo que estaba apunto de decir la reptil-

Tigresa:tu...¿tu sabes lo que el siente por mi? -pregunto en un leve susurro la felina estando algo impactada al oír eso-

Vibora:así es tigresa, no quería decírtelo antes ya que pense que ustedes dos se confesarían el uno al otro en el festival, pero...con todo lo que ya a sucedido creo que será mejor que te lo diga de una buena vez, quizás de esa forma...puedas entender que siempre tendrás un gran lugar en el corazón de tu panda, después de todo...seguramente por esa misma razón se ofreció a pelear contra esos tres maestros de kung fu. tan solo...para protegerte a su heroína -dijo víbora formándole una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro por como se veía de sonrojada su compañera-

Estando un poco impaciente al querer escuchar lo que estaba a punto de decir su amiga reptil, la felina rayada le contesto con otra pregunta.

Tigresa:el...¿el también me ama? -pregunto un poco ruborizada y asustada al pensar que quizás no fuera de esa forma-

Vibora:po sera un poco infantil e ingenuo a veces tigresa, pero...gracias a mi ayuda y a la del señor ping...pues...estoy casi segura que pude lograr que se cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos que tiene hacia ti -dijo víbora viendo como la tigresa de bengala parecía mas nerviosa con cada palabra que salía de ella-

Tigresa:¡solo dilo de una buena vez! -exigió la felina estando ya un poco cansada del como su amiga serpiente evadía la respuesta-

Vibora:el te ama con todo su corazón y ser -dijo la serpiente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-

Habiendo escuchado eso, nuestra maestra del estilo tigre comenzó a sentir un cálido sentimiento de alegría en su interior. un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado en toda su vida, provocando que después ella se tocara su pecho con una de sus manos y sintiera los fuertes latidos que provenian de su corazón.

Tigresa:"po...el...el me ama...el...¡el de verdad me ama!" -decía tigresa en su mente estando todavía con un gran shock en su cabeza, ya que finalmente sabia que el guerrero dragón sentia lo mismo por ella-

Viendo que la felina todavía estaba muy sorprendida al confesarle eso, rápidamente la reptil le dirige la palabra otra vez.

Vibora:no tienes porque preocuparte o tener algún pensamiento negativo en el que no volverás a ver a tu panda tigresa, el siempre fue de encontrar una solución ante todo, además...se que lo volverás a ver sano y salvo, después de todo...el siempre cumplió sus promesas contigo -dijo víbora con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo sentir mejor a su querida amiga felina-

Estando ruborizada e impactada por la noticia que acababa de recibir de la reptil, el corazón de tigresa latía fuertemente de emoción, haciendo que después una pregunta saliera de ella rápidamente.

Tigresa:¿como estas segura que siente lo mismo por mi? -pregunto estando todavía con algunas dudas en la cabeza-

Vibora:por que cada vez que esta junto a ti tigresa...siempre muestra una gran sonrisa de alegría en el rostro tal y como tu lo haces. el...nunca se ve tan feliz cuando piensa que se gano tu admiración, además...puedo notar fácilmente como se ruborizara al instante cuando te mira fijamente a los ojos. si eso no es amor...entonces no se que podría ser -dijo la reptil haciendo que la felina por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonriera con un poco de felicidad en su interior, provocando que después varias preocupaciones y malestares desaparecieran de ella instantáneamente-

Finalmente habiendo logrado su objetivo de poder animar a su amiga rayada, nuestra maestra de kung del estilo víbora le dice unas palabras antes de retirarse para ir a buscar al resto de sus compañeros que se habían alejado a petición de ella.

Vibora:no pienses que eres la única que esta preocupada por po, también nosotros estamos pensando en el tigresa, pero ahora...te necesitamos para que nos guíes hasta ese templo de kung fu sin problemas, necesitamos...que sigas permaneciendo fuerte -dijo víbora con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro antes de irse reptando en búsqueda de los demás miembros de su equipo-

Estando completamente sola pero con una noticia que le había alegrado el día, nuestra tigresa de bengala en un leve susurro dice unas palabras para su querido guerrero dragón.

Tigresa:seguir permaneciendo firme y fuerte por ti po, es una promesa que pienso cumplirte hasta el final. solo espero...poder confesarte todo cuando volvamos a vernos -dijo la felina estando un poco ruborizada y seria mientras esperaba tranquilamente a que el resto de su equipo volviese para seguir con el viaje-

 **Restaurante del señor ping:**

Mientras el querido padre de nuestro héroe estaba cocinando tranquilamente como todos los días en su pequeño restaurante...otra tigresa de bengala con una piedra de transformación en su mano derecha había llegado para darle una visita sorpresa.

Lian:el lugar es tal y como lo recuerdo de aquella noche del festival, solo espero...que el señor ping no se de cuenta de quien soy yo en realidad -dijo lian estando un poco preocupada de que el ganso descubriera su identidad-

Mientras la felina se acercaba poco a poco con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que estaba dirigida al plumífero...vio detenidamente después como todo estaba cubierto por dibujos y adornos decorativos de nuestro querido panda del kung fu.

Lian:"parece que el señor ping de verdad quiere mucho a su hijo...me alegra saber entonces que po recibido amor de su parte aunque no sea su verdadero padre" -decia lian en su mente mientras se ponía del otro lado del mostrador y miraba detenidamente al ganso cortando algunos vegetales con mucha emoción-

Sr ping:bien parece que mi sopa de fideos podre terminarla para antes del mediodía, quizás de esta forma...pueda captar finalmente la atención de mi hijo y... -es todo lo que alcanzo a decir el ave al ver en el mostrador una tigresa de bengala con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro-

Lian:buenos días señor ping, es grato verlo otra vez cocinando con mucho entusiasmo -dijo la felina mientras su olfato detectaba el delicioso olor de la sopa de ingrediente secreto que estaba en la olla del plumífero-

Sr ping:¡maestra tigresa que bueno es verla otra vez! -dijo el ave estando muy feliz mientras lian quedaba un poco sorprendida por como el ganso la veía de forma muy entusiasta-

Lian:"que extraño...yo tambien lo estuve hechando de menos por como me trato la ultima vez, pero ahora...luce mas feliz que nunca al verme con la transformación de esa felina llamada tigresa. ¿acaso ella es tan especial en este valle?" -se preguntaba lian en su mente mientras el señor ping se acercaba poco a poco a ella-

Sr ping:¿maestra tigresa se encuentra bien? -pregunto el padre de nuestro guerrero dragón por como ella estaba en silencio-

Al pasar de unos segundos, la felina reacciono al instante y pudo contestarle al ganso-

Lian:lo...lo lamente señor ping, perdón por quedarme callada, en respuesta a su pregunta me encuentro en excelentes condiciones, pero...es que...últimamente ando pensando en algo que me a estado intrigando mucho -dijo la felina tratando de adivinar del porque tigresa siempre era tan mencionada-

Sr ping:bueno...sino le molesta que le pregunte, ¿que seria maestra? -pregunto el plumífero con curiosidad-

Teniendo una oportunidad de aclarar sus dudas con el padre de po, lian con una ligera sonrisa le pregunta su duda.

Lian:usted siendo el padre de po seguramente lo conoce mejor que nadie, pero...hay algo que e querido preguntarle desde hace mucho y no tuve la ocasión de decírselo antes, así que...sino le molesta que le pregunte esto...bueno...¿po alguna vez a estado enamorado? -pregunto la tigresa de bengala un poco sonrojada y curiosa al querer escuchar lo que estaría a punto de decir el ganso-

Habiendo tomado al señor ping por sorpresa con esa pregunta que había formulado, rápidamente el plumífero le contesta con una gran sonrisa en el pico.

Sr ping:pues...sinceramente el si lo a estado maestra tigresa, pero digamos que mi hijo muchas veces no a sabido como manejarlo y confunde ese sentimiento siempre con mucha facilidad -dijo el señor ping intentando hacer que la **supuesta** tigresa se diese cuenta de quien estaba hablando-

Con mas curiosidad tendiendo en su interior, lian formula otra pregunta para el ave.

Lian:entonces...ya que po a estado enamorado...bueno...la siguiente pregunta que querría hacerle seria...pues...el...¿el sigue estándolo ahora por alguien en particular?

Sr ping:por como actúa mi hijo al verla a cada segundo de su vida, pues...yo diría que si maestra tigresa -dijo el señor ping dándole cada vez mas detalles a la felina rayada sobre el amor secreto de su querido oso de blanco y negro-

Lian:¿podría darme mas detalles? -pregunto lian sintiéndose un poco atrevida, ya que se estaba metiendo demasiado en la vida personal de po-

Sr ping:bueno...se trata de una maestra a quien siempre a idolatrado desde que era un pequeño cachorro de oso panda, aunque...realmente me sorprende mucho todavía que no se diese dado cuenta antes de los sentimientos ocultos que a tenido por esa hermosa chica -dijo el señor ping haciendo que lian estuviera mas intrigada con el asunto-

Lian:"vaya...parece...parece que esa chica es muy importante para po si en verdad el señor ping habla muy bien de ella" -decia la felina en su mente queriendo saber la identidad de la maestra de la que hablaba el ganso-

Teniendo la oportunidad de conocer de mejor manera al guerrero dragón, lian con una pequeña sonrisa dice unas palabras para el ganso.

Lian:señor ping sino le molesta...pues...me gustaría estar con usted hasta tarde para que podamos seguir hablando de su hijo, de por si el siempre me a intrigado mucho y quisiera conocerlo mejor -dijo la felina rayada esperando a que el ganso no tuviese problemas con ello-

Sr ping:no creo que haya problemas con eso maestra tigresa, pero...¿que hay del maestro shifu?, seguramente le pedirá que vuelva al palacio de jade para seguir entrenando -dijo el ganso pensando que quizás su hijo estaba muy ocupado por los ejercicios que le estaba haciendo hacer el panda rojo como para ir a visitarlo en estos momentos-

Lian:no habrá problemas con eso señor ping, po y el maestro shifu se fueron de viaje a entrenar y...pues...no creo que regresen durante un buen tiempo -dijo lian recordando la pequeña mentira que le había dicho tambien a zeng-

Habiendo escuchado eso, el plumífero entro en shock rápidamente, ya que su querido panda jamás se iba del valle sin antes despedirse de el.

Sr ping:po...¡¿po realmente se fue de aquí?! -pregunto el señor ping sin poder creer todavía que su querido hijo se fuera como si nada-

Viendo que el ganso parecía muy afectado por la noticia que le dio, lian velozmente inventa otra pequeña mentira para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Lian:el maestro shifu tenia mucha prisa antes de irse señor ping, pero...estoy segura que po debe de estar bien, después de todo...el es el guerrero dragón y no hay maestro mas bárbaro que el. -dijo la felina rayada dándole una pequeña sonrisa al ganso, provocando que después el se sintiese un poco mejor al oír eso-

Sr ping:veo que mi hijo hizo que un poco de su personalidad cayera en usted maestra tigresa. es la primera vez que la escucho decir bárbaro en el mismo tono alegre que po -dijo el señor ping haciendo que lian se sonrojara un poco al escuchar eso-

Lian:yo...es que... -sin poder articular bien una frase completa, nuestra ave le vuelve hablar para quitarle esa incomodidad que sentía-

Sr ping:esta bien maestra tigresa, de por si esa forma de ser de mi hijo siempre fue contagiosa para todos en el valle, así que...pues...ya que se quiere quedar un poco mas para que pueda platicarle sobre po...usted..¿podría entonces ayudarme aquí en la cocina para que pueda atender mas rápido a los clientes?, en serio agradecería mucho su ayuda -dijo el ganso con una pequeña sonrisa en el pico y haciendo que la felina asintiera con al cabeza estando todavía un poco sonrojada-

Lian:me encantaría ayudarlo señor ping, pero con una condición -dijo lian firmemente-

Sr ping:si esta a mi alcance no creo tener problemas con ello maestra tigresa, así que...¿cual seria esa condición? -pregunto con algo de curiosidad en su tono-

Lian:bueno...todavía puedo recordar el delicioso sabor de su sopa de fideos así que...me gustaría probarla de nuevo si es que puede convidarme un poco mas -dijo la felina rayada recordando en su cabeza los sabores que había experimentado al tomarla-

Estando algo sorprendido pero muy alegre de que la **supuesta** tigresa le gustara tanto la sopa que el hacia a diario, el señor ping le contesta alegremente a la tigresa de bengala.

Sr ping:sera un honor para mi maestra tigresa, no todo los días puedo prepararle una comida deliciosa a la heroína de mi hijo -dijo el señor ping cálidamente, pero dejando un poco en shock y confundida a lian al oír eso-

Lian:¿heroína de su hijo?

Sr ping:¿porque piensa entonces que po la ve siempre de un modo diferente a los demas?, seguramente para el usted es...su maestra de kung fu favorita -dijo el plumífero firmemente y haciendo que lian quedara en shock total-

Lian:"maestra de kung fu favorita...esta enamorado tambien de una...e incluso el señor ping dice que esa chica llamada tigresa la ve siempre de un modo diferente y especial, ademas de que...los dos estuvieron a punto de besarse en ese festival si yo no...no...¡no puede ser cierto!...po...¡po esta enamorado de ella!" -decia lian en su mente con muchas preguntas llegando a su cabeza y queriendo saber mas del pasado del guerrero dragón-

Viendo que la felina estaba otra vez en un total silencio, el ganso le vuelve a dirigir la palabra para ver si podía hacer que reaccionara.

Sr ping:¿maestra tigresa se encuentra todo bien? -pregunto el señor ping esperando a que así fuera-

Lian:yo...lo lamento señor ping, es que...eso...eso si que fue algo que no esperaba escuchar -decia lian estando muy sorprendida todavía de lo que acaba de decir el plumífero-

Sr ping:¿le incomoda el hecho de que po sienta eso por usted? -pregunto estando un poco porecupado de que así fuera-

Lian:no, no es eso...pero...digamos que nunca pense que ella...digo...yo fuese su favorita todo este tiempo -decia lian sintiéndose con un pequeño malestar en el estomago-

Sr ping:pues desde que era niño junto con sus figuras de acción siempre se la paso en su habitación imaginando que salvaba china junto al resto de los cinco. nunca se veía tan emocionado cuando pensaba que había conseguido ser un maestro al igual que usted.

Lian:¿al igual a mi? -pregunto la felina rayada un poco sorprendida-

Sr ping:no le diga esto a mi hijo maestra tigresa, pero...sinceramente...creo que usted es la razón principal por la cual el se enamoro del kung fu -dijo el señor ping con una pequeña sonrisa en el pico y dejando en shock a lian de inmediato-

Lian:ella...digo...¡¿yo soy al razón por la cual po quiso convertirse en maestro de kung fu?! -pregunto lian esperando a que el ganso pudiese contestarle su pregunta-

Sr ping:estoy casi seguro que si maestra, después de todo...para mi hijo siempre será usted la mas bárbara -dijo el ave dandole un tazón de fideos a la maestra del estilo tigre con una gran sonrisa-

Habiéndose enterado de los sentimientos que tenia el guerrero dragón por tigresa, lian rápidamente comenzaba a sentir otra vez un pequeño malestar dentro suyo, provocando que después dijera unas palabras en su mente con algo de tristeza.

Lian:"ting...tu claramente siendo una de las primeras alumnas del maestro junto con feng...seguramente sabes todo lo que paso como para que ahora estemos aquí haciendo todo esto. la pregunta ahora seria...¿tendré el valor suficiente para pedirte que me cuentes todo lo ocurrido? -se preguntaba la felina en su mente intentando el saber del porque su compañera reptil obstinadamente siempre evadía ese tema tan delicado-

Estando algo impactada y confundida a la vez por todo lo que se había enterado de parte del padre de nuestro heroe de blanco y negro, lian intento dejar de lado todo el asunto a como sea, de esa forma podría concentrarse en su nueva tarea, que era sencillamente ayudar en el restaurante.

Lian:"por ahora sera mejor que me dedique ayudar al señor ping, estoy segura que todas mis dudas se contestaran a su debido tiempo" -dijo la maestro del estilo tigre en sus pensamientos mientras se acercaba a la cocina con una pequeña sonrisa falsa-

Sr ping:maestra tigresa...usted esta... -sin poder decir otra cosa la felina le habla primero.

Lian:sera mejor que apuremos todo señor ping, después de todo...hay bocas que alimentar -dijo lian viendo a los clientes que se acumulaban para poder comer en donde vivía el héroe de toda china-

Sr ping:"mmm que extraño, parece...parece que la noticia que le dije no lo tomo del todo bien, pero...¿porque?, segun la maestra víbora ella tenia el mismo sentimiento por mi hijo, entonces ahora...¿porque se ve tan deprimida?" -se preguntaba el ganso en su mente intentando descifrar del porque la felina rayada parecía estar triste en su interior-

El tiempo pasaba velozmente y lian ayudaba silenciosamente al padre de nuestro héroe lavando los platos o atendiendo las mesas de los clientes, pero el ganso sabiendo que algo le pasaba a la maestra del estilo tigre, lentamente se acerco a ella con una cara que mostraba algo de preocupación, preguntándole después de forma cariñosa que era lo que le ocurría.

Sr ping:maestra tigresa...se que no es de mi incumbencia meterme en sus asuntos personales pero...¿usted realmente se encuentra bien?

Habiendo escuchado como el plumífero de verdad se preocupaba por ella, lian rápidamente asiente con la cabeza intentando mantenerse alegre en su contestación.

Lian:yo...me encuentro perfectamente señor ping, no es necesario que siga preocupándose por mi...yo...realmente me encuentro bien -decia lian intentando no derramar lagrimas mientras se mentía así misma en el fondo de su corazón-

sintiéndose un poco mal por como la felina parecía intentar no mostrar alguna emoción de tristeza forzosamente, el señor ping tranquilamente le da un pequeño abrazo a la felina junto con unas palabras.

Sr ping:no se si esto le ayuda a sentirse mejor maestra tigresa, pero...si necesita algo...siempre contara con mi hijo y conmigo -dijo nuestra ganso soltándola del abrazo para darle luego un tazón de su sopa de fideos, de esa forma alegremente con una sonrisa en el pico tambien le da unos palillos para que pudiese comer otra vez a gusto-

Viendo que el ganso de verdad parecía quererla mucho, la maestra del estilo tigre le devuelve el abrazo y en un leve susurro dice...

Lian:gracias...usted...usted de verdad es muy bueno -dijo lian derramando una pequeña lagrima que no era notoria para el ave.

Sabiendo que la hembra parecía estar muy afectada por algo en particular que no quería contar, el señor ping en su mente comenzaba a pensar que era lo que podría estar ocurriéndole a la felina rayada.

Sr ping:"ella...se nota que esta ahora muy dolida por alguna razón...solo espero no haber...metido la pata al confesarle todo lo que mi hijo siente por usted maestra" -decía el señor ping en su mente estando algo confundido por como la tigresa de bengala lo abrazaba fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ello-

 **Bosque de bambú:**

Estando nuevamente con una cierta maestra del estilo conejo que comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento después de haber peleado con la nueva alumna de nuestro panda del kung fu.

Coneja:"demonios, mi...mi cabeza...todo...todo me da vueltas, pero...que...¿que rayos fue lo que me paso?" -se preguntaba la coneja en su cabeza intentando recordar todo lo había sucedido-

Mientras que ella seguía intentando aclarar su mente y los recuerdos que tuvo tras la pelea contra nuestra felina moteada, rápidamente sus grandes orejas pudieron captar algunos sonidos, pero lo curioso de ellos...era que se escuchaban como si alguien estuviese llorando.

Po:luna por favor no llores, yo... -es todo lo que alcanzo a decir el guerrero dragón antes de ser interrumpido por su querida amiga moteada-

Luna:dejame sola po...yo...solo...solo quiero estar sola -decía luna mientras cubría con sus patas las lagrimas que inundaban sus hermosos ojos de jade-

Habiendo recuperado la vista al pasar unos minutos, la coneja velozmente vio una oportunidad para poder escapar, pero...

Coneja:"parece que esa gata esta distraída con el panda, ahora solo debo saltar y alejarme de..." -es todo lo que pudo decir al darse cuenta que estaba atada de pies a cabeza, lo que imposibilitaba que pudiese hacer algún movimiento como para poder alejarse de ellos-

Estando frustrada, confundida y algo mareada, la pequeña maestra dijo unas leves palabras en susurros intentando recordar que era lo que había pasado.

Coneja:si estoy en este estado...quiere decir que yo...¡perdí!...pero...¡¿como diablos fue que paso?!

 **Hace unos minutos:**

Estando po sin aire por la fuerte patada que le había dado, la pequeña conejita con una gran sonrisa de confianza en si misma daba saltos alrededor de luna para poder atacarla en un punto ciego.

Coneja:no tienes oportunidad alguna contra mi gatita, soy una de las mejores maestras de kung fu que hay en toda china y no hay forma de que me derrotes si ni siquiera sabes diferenciar un estilo -dijo la pequeña maestra sonando algo presuntuosa mientras se preparaba para atacar a nuestra heroína moteada-

Luna:hay dos cosas que debes saber antes de enfrentarme pequeña ladrona. una...jamás digas que eres una de las mejores si nunca me has derrotado...y la segunda...¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME GATITA SINO QUIERES SALIR REALMENTE HERIDA! -dijo luna en un grito de furia mientras se aproximaba a la coneja en cuatro patas para poder atacarla-

Habiendo comenzado el encuentro entre las dos hembras, nuestro querido panda miraba con algo de asombro como su amiga felina parecía muy decidida en querer ganar la pelea.

Po:"parece que el kung fu en verdad se le da muy bien a luna, pero...esa coneja...¿porque quiere quitarnos nuestro pergamino a como de lugar?" -se preguntaba po en su mente estando algo intrigado por como la pequeña maestra parecía estar igual de motivada que la leopardo-

Mientras nuestra heroína moteada intentaba golpear a su oponente con sus patas, al instante recordo como debía pelear si es que en verdad queria vencer a la coneja.

Luna:"concéntrate luna...no puedes perder otra vez contra un conejo y mas si se trata de esta pequeña...entrometida. debo...debo recordar como pelea los guerreros que usan el mismo estilo de kung fu...debo recordar...como me enfrente a ese enano llamado gan" -dijo la maestro del estilo leopardo en su cabeza intentando no perder otra vez la paciencia al ser rodeada por los saltos que daba su oponente-

Coneja:jaja veo que estas pensando en como defenderte de mi estilo conejo, pues...ya puedes irte olvidando de tener una posibilidad en derrotarme niña. nadie a podido darme pelea hasta el punto de llegar a entretenerme -dijo coneja en un pequeño tono engreído mientras luna gruñia un poco por como la coneja era cada vez mas insoportable-

Luna:"bien...veamos...esa coneja seguramente quiere golpearme por la espalda para causarme un gran dolor e inmovilizarme. si ese es el caso...entonces ahora tengo que esperar a que lance su ataque para después poder bloquearlo con facilidad" -dijo luna en su mente viendo como la pequeña maestra comenzaba a dar saltos mas altos-

Coneja:"¡AHORA!" -es todo lo que dijo en su mente al detenerse después en seco y lanzarle de ese modo una fuerte patada con todas sus energías a la felina-

Habiendo predicho con exactitud el movimiento que haría su pequeña contrincante, nuestra leopardo moteada toma con sus patas rápidamente la pierna izquierda de la coneja antes de que impactase en su cuerpo, provocando que después la pequeña se quedara muy sorprendida por como había adivinado ella su dicho ataque.

Coneja:¡pero como...!

Luna:¡no subestimes a la mas increíble maestra de kung fu de china! -dijo nuestra heroína en tono firme y serio mientras sostenía el agarre para que la maestra no pudiese moverse-

Coneja:¡suéltame ahora mismo gata presumida! - exigió en tono enojado mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de luna-

Luna: recuerda la regla dos enana...nunca...me llames...¡GATITA!

Estando completamente inmovilizada, la coneja sin forma de escapar recibe un golpe muy fuerte de parte de nuestra felina moteada, provocando que después por la fuerza del impacto fuera a caer sin control hacia unos arbustos.

Luna:¡eso te enseñara a tener mas respetos por la personas pequeña ladrona! -dijo luna con un leve gruñido saliendo después de ella-

Pasado unos segundos, po comenzó a preocuparse un poco por la pequeña maestra, ya que todavía no había salido de los arbustos y penso que podría estar mal herida.

Po:luna creo que la golpeaste con demasiada fuerza, creo...creo que debe estar lastimada -dijo nuestro panda mientras intentaba pararse con algo de dificultad-

Estando sorprendida de como su nuevo maestro se preocupaba por un enemigo que quería robarle su unica forma de volver con sus compañeros, la felina en tono confundido le hace una pregunta.

Luna:¿porque te preocupas por ella?, intento robarnos e incluso te golpeo de una forma tan salvaje que te quito el aliento -dijo la leopardo de las nieves estando un poco preocupada todavía por el guerrero dragón-

Po:yo...yo se que quizás este mal, pero...cro que deberíamos ayudarla -dijo nuestro oso de blanco y ngero mientras intentaba acercarse a los arbustos para encontrar a la coneja desaparecida-

Viendo como el panda de verdad era muy bondadoso...incluso con los individuos que intentaban lastimarlo, la felina le hace una pregunta a nuestro héroe.

Luna:¿porque eres así con todos?

Po:¿que?

Luna:¿porque intentas ayudarla sabiendo que puede volver a herirte? -pregunto luna esperando a que el oso pidiese darle una respuesta valida-

Po:yo...es que...

Luna:solo dilo po -dijo la leopardo con un pequeño tono se exigencia-

Po:porque pienso que es lo correcto -dijo nuestro panda estando muy decidido en querer ayudar a la pequeña maestra-

Luna:lo correcto ahora seria alejarnos de ella e irnos de aquí antes de que nos vuelva atacar -dijo la leopardo sonando muy firme en su decisión-

Po:quizás...quizás sea cierto que quiera seguir peleando con nosotros si no esta inconsciente pero...no puedo dejar a alguien solo sabiendo que necesita ayuda luna, después de todo...tu también lo hiciste por mi -dijo nuestro héroe mientras buscaba a la coneja y provocando después que la felina quedara en shock total y se sonrojara un poco-

Luna:esa...esa fue una situación completamente diferente po, tu...tu de verdad necesitabas mi ayuda y... -sin poder decir otra cosa, nuestro panda le habla primero-

Po:perdóname en serio luna, pero...simplemente no puedo dejarla sola -dijo po firmemente y haciendo que la felina diera un suspiro de derrota y viera de forma tierna a su querido maestro-

Luna:"supongo que esa sera siempre tu forma de ser panda, quizás eso en el futuro nos meta en mas peligros pero...realmente espero que nunca cambies, de verdad así puedes llegar hacer incluso algo...lindo" -dijo la leopardo en su mente estando muy ruborizada mientras se acercaba a su compañero de blanco y negro-

Po:se que la vi caer por aquí, pero...¿adonde se fue? -se preguntaba nuestro oso mientras seguía buscando con algo de preocupación en su tono-

Luna:déjame ayudarte a buscarla po, al menos así...me cerciorare de que no te vuelva a lastimar si la encuentras -dijo la leopardo mientras que nuestro panda quedaba muy sonrojado al oír eso-

Po:gra...gracias luna...yo...en serio aprecio que te preocupes por mi -dijo nuestro héroe tartamudeando un poco en su habla mientras miraba de forma cariñosa a su querida amiga moteada, pero lo curioso de ello era que...también ella lo miraba a el del mismo modo-

Coneja:"¡esta es mi oportunidad" -dijo la coneja en su mente dando saltos rápidos después cerca de la posición de donde estaban nuestro dos maestros de kung fu-

Luna:bueno...creo...creo que debemos seguir buscándola po, estoy segura que debe de estar por aquí -dijo la felina moteada estando un poco sonrojada todavía, pero sacando de esa manera el silencio incomodo que se había formando entre los dos-

Coneja:¡aquí estoy gata presumida! -dijo la misteriosa coneja dándole después una patada por detrás a nuestra heroína y ocultandose velozmente otra vez en los arbustos a velocidad de rayo-

Habiendo visto de cerca como su querida compañera había recibido tal ataque sorpresivo, po rápidamente se acerca a ella y le pregunta como se siente.

Po:lu...¡¿luna estas bien?! -

Luna:tran...tranquilo po, tan...tan solo me tomo desprevenida -dijo la leopardo mientras intentaba recuperarse de tal ataque repentino-

Coneja:¿en serio pensabas que me habías derrotado con ese mísero golpe gata?, se nota que no te has enfrentado a maestros que usan mi mismo estilo de kung fu -dijo la coneja estando muy bien oculta en las sombras mientras que nuestra felina moteada daba pequeños gruñidos amenazadores-

Luna:incluso que po te esta dando una oportunidad para ayudarte y explicar tus motivos...tu...¡tu simplemente sigues queriéndonos robar como una simple bandida! -dijo nuestra leopardo de las nieves esperando poder encontrar a la coneja por medio del sonido de su habla-

Coneja:no necesito la ayuda de nadie, solo entréguenme ese pergamino que tienen por las buenas y me alejare de ustedes de inmediato -dijo la pequeña maestra misteriosa mientras daba saltos alrededor de luna estando muy bien oculta entre toda la vegetación del bosque-

Luna:¡no vamos a darte nada!, así que sera mejor que salgas ahora mismo y... -es todo lo que alcanzo a decir luna al recibir otro ataque de la coneja por la espalda, haciendo que despues esta otra vez se fuera en saltos y se ocultase nuevamente entre todo el bambú que los rodeaba-

Coneja:no dejare de atacarlos hasta que me den ese mapa. la misión que me dio mi maestra es muy importante como para que siga perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes, así que dejen de lado toda esperanza de lograr salir intactos de esta y ríndanse ahora mismo -dijo en tono de exigencia la pequeña maestra esperando a que le hicieran caso-

Luna:¡mejor sal de donde quieras que estés sino quieres recibir mas daño de mi parte enana!

Coneja:bien como quieran...no digan que no les advertí -dijo la coneja como ultima frase y dejando un gran silencio alrededor de nuestros dos héroes-

Po:¿crees que se haya ido luna? -pregunto nuestro panda por como no se escuchaba nada-

Luna:no creo po...estoy segura que debe de estar por aquí.

Teniendo una oportunidad de atacar a nuestro oso de blanco y negro por la espalda, la pequeña maestra da un fuerte salto y se lanza para darle una patada directa.

Coneja:"¡eres mío panda!" -dijo la coneja en su mente con mucha confianza esperando lograr otra vez dejar fuera de combate a po-

Logrando escuchar con sus orejas los pequeños sonidos que provenían detrás de su querido compañero de blanco y negro, rápidamente luna se pone adelante de po para protegerlo, de esa manera logrando detener en seco el ataque de la coneja y sosteniendo después con mucha fuerza la pierna derecha de ella.

Luna:te equivocaste cuando dijiste que no me e enfrentado a maestros que usan tu mismo estilo de kung fu. ya tuve la ocasión de enfrentarme a otro y no dejare que le hagas el mismo daño a mi maestro -dijo la felina agarrado bien fuerte a la coneja para que no volviese a escapar-

Coneja:demonios...¡sueltame ahora mismo!

Luna:ni loca pienso hacerlo coneja atrevida, ya has causado demasiados problemas como para que te deje ir así nomas.

Estando otra vez en las garras de luna, la coneja dice unas palabras sin pensar y provoca que la felina entre en un estado de furia y tristeza al instante.

Coneja:¡dije que me sueltes maldita gata monstruosa!

Estando completamente en shock al escuchar la palabra que mas le dolía en el fondo de su alma, nuestra leopardo de las nieves con sus ojos inundándose de lagrimas dijo unas palabras antes de dejar noqueada a la maestra del estilo conejo.

Luna:yo...no...soy...un...¡MONSTRUO! -dijo en un grito bien fuerte antes de golpear con su puño el rostro de la coneja en forma muy salvaje y brutal, provocando que de esa forma la pequeña maestra quedara totalmente inconsciente al sengundo por la fuerza de tal sorpresivo ataque-

 **Volviendo al presente:**

Estando muy sorprendido todavía por la actitud que había tomado luna al escuchar esa ultima palabra que dijo la coneja, nuestro panda con un pequeño pensamiento en su cabeza dice después unas leves palabras silenciosas, otorgándole de esa manera un nuevo objetivo que estaba dispuesto a cumplir a como diera lugar.

Po:no importa cuanto me tarde...yo...yo hare que encuentres tu paz interior luna, no quiero...no quiero verte así de triste nunca mas.

Habiendo recuperado sus recuerdos y viendo que había perdido contra nuestra heroína moteada, la pequeña coneja de ojos celestes dice unas palabras estando confundida todavía por como estaba su situación ahora.

Coneja:no puedo moverme ni escapar...como...¿como demonios unas simples palabras hicieron que ella me venciera de este modo? -se preguntaba en susurros mientras veía como po intentaba animar a su querida compañera felina, ya que simplemente ella lloraba ocultando su rostro al recordar su triste y doloroso pasado.

 **Fin del capitlo 38.**

 **Bueno este capitulo seguramente a dejado intrigado a muchos, lamentablemente en mi caso no es así ya que soy el autor, pero...realmente me gustaría estarlo como ustedes al leer una historia (suspiro).**

 **¿Interesados en saber como continuara todo?, pues tendrán que ser pacientes mis amigos, ya que hago un gran esfuerzo en seguir escribiendo con el poco tiempo libre que tengo ahora.**

 **Comenten si gustan y nos vemos en la siguiente parte de la trama :)**


	39. Capitulo 39:mas compañia

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Veo que siguen un poco intrigados todavía después de haber leído el capitulo anterior mis lectores, pero lamentablemente no puedo darles todos los detalles, ya que no seria entretenido para ustedes si lo hiciera de esa manera ;P**

 **todo se sabrá a su tiempo, así que para que la trama continue y siga todo su curso como es debido...e aquí la siguiente parte de la historia :)**

 **Comenzamos en 3...2...1...¡YA!**

 **Capitulo 39:mas compañia**

 **Bosque de bambú:**

Después de la pelea que tuvieron las dos maestras de kung fu, nuestro bárbaro guerrero dragón se aproxima a la mas pequeña de ellas para que pudiese explicar sus motivos del porque los había atacado de esa forma tan brusca e inusual.

Coneja:¿que quieres panda? -pregunto en tono enojado-

Viendo mas de cerca y detalladamente a la coneja, po estaba un poco mas seguro de que se trataba de una verdadera maestra de kung fu, ya que el traje de pelea que usaba ella era muy parecido al que usaba tigresa, pero con la diferencia de que era celeste junto con un pantalón de tono negro y una cinta alrededor de su cintura del mismo color.

Po:veo que finalmente despertaste, en serio lamento que tuviéramos que atarte, pero seguramente hubieses querido seguir peleando si no lo hacíamos -dijo po mientras veía como la coneja lo miraba de forma mas seria-

Coneja:pues si lo hubiera hecho panda, ahora la pregunta que tengo que hacerte definirá que clase de persona eres, así que responde a esto...¿que piensan hacer conmigo? -pregunto la coneja esperando el destino inevitable que posiblemente le diría el oso-

Tomado por sorpresa por la pregunta que le había formulado la pequeña maestra, nuestro héroe de blanco y negro le responde en tono dudoso.

Po:yo...es que...no lo se.

Coneja:¿que?

Po:únicamente quería que dejaras de atacarnos para que nos explicaras del porque necesitas tanto el pergamino de mi amiga luna -dijo nuestro panda mientras volteaba y miraba con mucha tristeza desde lejos como su compañera felina seguía llorando ocultando su rostro-

Coneja:¿porque esa gata esta llorando? -pregunto la pequeña con curiosidad-

Po:a ella le dolió mucho que la llamaras...pues...ya sabes...monstruo -dijo po mientras se arrodillaba un poco al lado de la coneja-

Coneja:¡¿tan solo por eso?! -pregunto la coneja estando algo sorprendida-

Po:en serio lamento si ella te golpeo con tanta fuerza, pero todavía necesito que me digas los motivos del porque nos atacaste -pregunto nuevamente el guerrero dragón-

Coneja:no tengo que decirles nada panda, ahora suéltame si es que no quieres que sentir la furia de una maestra del estilo conejo -dijo desafiantemente la pequeña mientras forcejeaba con fuerzas para poder liberarse de las cuerdas que la mantenían inmóvil todavía-

Con un pequeño suspiro nuestro héroe de blanco y negro le responde a la pequeña coneja.

Po:sabes...cuando quedaste inconsciente lo único que pensaba era que no estuvieses lastimada, se que no puedo darte motivos para que confíes en mi, pero...solo te puedo decir que no somos malas personas si es lo que piensas -dijo nuestro panda antes de darse la vuelta para intentar otra vez animar a su compañera moteada-

Coneja:¡¿oye a donde piensas ir?!, ¡no puedes dejarme aquí! -decía la pequeña en tono enojado mientras intentaba zafarse todavía del agarre de las cuerdas-

Po:tranquila no pienso dejarte sola en este bosque de bambu, esa no seria mi forma de ser, únicamente deseo que luna deje de llorar, yo...no quiero seguir viéndola sufrir de ese modo -dijo po tristemente mientras se acercaba mas y mas a su compañera leopardo-

De vuelta con nuestra maestra felina.

Luna:"deja de llorar luna...no dejes que te vean así...no seas débil...¡no seas débil!" -se repetía luna en su mente mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo como gotas en su rostro-

Habiendo pasado unos segundos, po se pone al lado de ella otra vez para intentar consolarla.

Po:luna...yo...¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? -pregunto el guerrero dragón esperando que su compañera volviese a estar bien-

Luna:no quiero que sigan llamándome así -dijo luna en un leve susurro-

Po:¿que?

Luna:no quiero que sigan llamándome monstruo...solo...solo quiero volver con mis pequeños...yo...yo solo quiero volver con ellos -decía la leopardo de las nieves mientras miraba al guerrero dragon entre lagrimas-

Estando en shock por como la felina parecía haberle afectado demasiado esa palabra, nuestro héroe le da un cariñoso abrazo a la felina sin que ella lo viera venir.

Po:para mi no estas ni cerca de ser eso luna...para mi eres...eres una maestra de kung fu muy buena y bárbara -dijo po levemente dejando algo sorprendida a la leopardo.

Luna:tu...¿tu realmente piensas eso de mi? -pregunto un tanto sonrojada la felina-

Po:según lo que me contaste antes, tu...tu siempre anduviste ayudando a todos sin pedir nada a cambio para poder hacer la diferencia, además...me ayudaste contra esos maestros de kung fu sabiendo que arriesgabas tu propia vida al hacerlo, quizás no sepa nada de tu pasado luna, pero realmente pienso que eres de lo mejor -dijo el guerrero dragon dandole una pequeña sonrisa a la felina-

Tomada por sorpresa por esas palabras tan dulces que le dijo el panda, la leopardo estando algo ruborizada le devuelve el abrazo.

Luna:gracias po, realmente eres...un buen amigo -dijo luna finalmente dejando de llorar mientras los dos seguían dándose esa pequeña muestra de cariño-

Habiendo visto y escuchado todo gracias a sus enormes orejas de conejo, la pequeña maestra rueda un poco sus ojos diciendo después unas palabras en susurro.

Coneja:esos dos ya me estan cansando con tanto cariño, es increíble que digan que no son pareja cuando es obvio que sienten algo el uno por el otro, pero...realmente eso no me importa para nada, ahora debo concentrarme en descubrir una forma de salir de aquí sin que se den cuenta -decia la coneja intentando pararse con algo de dificultad-

Logrando ponerse de pie con mucho esfuerzo al transcurrir unos segundos de varios intentos, la pequeña maestra finalmente comenzaba a dar saltos estando todavía completamente atada.

Coneja:"demonios esto si que me esta costando mucho, apenas si puedo mantenerme en equilibrio, pero...debo seguir firme si es que quiero continuar con la misión que me dio la maestra" -decia la coneja en su mente estando algo disgustada todavía de tener que obligarse a si misma a escapar de nuestros dos héroes-

Mientras la pequeña maestra seguía saltando y alejándose de sus dos captores, un pequeño ronroneo inaudible comenzaba a salir de la leopardo de las nieves, provocando que despues una hermosa sonrisa se le formara en el rostro, ya que era la primera vez que alguien la consideraba como una buena persona además de sus queridos conejitos.

Po:luna...tu...¿ya te sientes mejor? -pregunto nuestro guerrero dragón con algo de cariño en su tono mientras seguía abrazando a la felina-

Luna:lo estoy po, en serio gracias por preocuparte por mi, yo...yo de verdad lo aprecio mucho -dijo nuestra leopardo abrazando después con mas fuerza a su amigo de blanco y negro-

Po:no hay nada que agradecer, saber que ahora te encuentras bien es todo lo que quería, así que...pues...¿quieres continuar con nuestro viaje? -pregunto nuevamente el guerrero dragón estando todavía un poco preocupado por su compañera moteada, ya que no queria viajar si ella no se sentía del todo animada-

Luna:puedes apostar que si po, pero ahora necesito que me digas en donde esta esa coneja que intento robarnos nuestro pergamino -dijo la leopardo de las nieves con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro todavía por las calidas palabras que le había dicho nuestro panda-

Po:bueno eso es algo facil luna, ella esta justamente... - sin poder decir otra palabra, nuestro guerrero dragón queda en shock al ver que la pequeña maestra escapaba en saltos-

Luna:¿po que ocurre? -pregunto la felina un tanto preocupada al ver el rostro de su compañero panda que parecía muy sorprendido-

Po:escapando de nosotros muy rápidamente... -dijo como ultima frase nuestro héroe apuntando después con su dedo la dirección en la que estaba huyendo la pequeña-

Sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, luna rápidamente voltea en la dirección en la que estaba señalando po, solo para ver después con sus propios ojos y asombro a una cierta maestra del estilo conejo yéndose en saltos con algo de dificultad en sus movimientos.

Luna:oh por supuestos que no, no permitiré que escape sin explicarse primero -dijo nuestra felina moteada con un pequeño gruñido saliendo después de su garganta, provocando que despues saliera corriendo a gran velocidad en cuatro patas para alcanzar a la pequeña maestra de kung fu-

De vuelta con la coneja...

Coneja:rayos esto es tan...humillante...no puedo creer todavía que tenga que huir de una pelea para poder cumplir con mi misión, pero...debo seguir adelante y dejar de lado todo problema si es que quiero que la maestra se sienta ogullosa de mi, yo...debo buscar otra manea de salir de este tonto bosque de bambú y encontrar a... -sin poder terminar su frase mientras saltaba, la pequeña maestra con sus grandes orejas de conejo comenzaba a escuchar sonidos de movimientos que se acercaban a su posición de forma muy veloz-

Luna:¡VUELVE AQUI PEQUEÑA LADRONA! -dijo en un grito de orden y enojo mientras corría a gran velocidad para intentar alcanzar a la pequeña maestra que parecía un poco asustada-

Coneja:"¡demonios ya se dieron cuenta!" -decía la coneja en su mente intentando apurar el paso en sus saltos para poder escapar-

A cada segundo que transcurría, la pequeña peleadora aumentaba su velocidad, pero estando todavía completamente inmóvil por las cuerdas que la ataban, no paso mucho para que después ella diera un mal salto y cayera de cara en el suelo.

Coneja:"no...no puede ser...yo...yo fracase" -decía en su mente sintiendo muy decepcionada de si misma al estar totalmente indefensa ante nuestra heroína moteada-

Habiendo llegado al lado de la pequeña que parecía haberse rendido, luna se pone enfrente de ella y le dice unas palabras.

Luna:¿realmente pensabas que escaparías de nosotros después de habernos atacado de esa forma enana?, se nota que eres de subestimar mucho a tu oponente -dijo nuestra leopardo en forma muy seria mientras se acercaba mas a ella-

Coneja:¡al menos no soy una gata llorona que se cree la mejor maestra de kung fu! -dijo en tono de enojo la pequeña maestra mientras intentaba volver a pararse para pelear otra vez con luna

Estando ya fastidiada de los insultos y provocaciones que le decía la coneja, luna sin pensarlo dos veces la toma de las orejas y le dice unas palabras-

Luna:escuchame bien pequeña ladrona, la única razón por la cual todavía no estas inconsciente es porque quiero que me expliques tus motivos del porque nos atacaste -dijo nuestra felina con un gruñido bien fuerte saliendo de ella mientras apretaba sus puños intentando contenerse en querer golpear a la pequeña maestra-

Coneja:como veo que eres curiosa...te diré lo mismo que le dije a ese panda gata entrometida...¡NO TENGO QUE DECIRLES NADA! -dijo en un grito bien fuerte y firme mientras nuestra heroína moteada la miraba con mas furia en su rostro-

Luna:"no pierdas la paciencia luna, no dejes que sus palabras te afecten otra vez, solo...solo vuelve con po y todo estará bien" -decía la maestra del estilo leopardo en su mente dando un suspiro bien fuerte mientras cerraba sus ojos para intentar calmarse un poco-

Coneja:¡si sabes lo que te conviene sera mejor que me sueltes ahora mismo gata llorona, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz! -decía la coneja estando muy enojada mientras que luna simplemente se daba la vuelta sosteniéndola todavía de las orejas-

De vuelta con el guerrero dragón...

Po:"luna ya se esta tardando en volver, solo espero...que no le haya pasado nada malo" -decía nuestro panda en su mente con algo preocupación mientras miraba la dirección en la que se había ido su amiga leopardo en búsqueda de la pequeña coneja-

Pasando unos segundos, po pudo ver a los lejos como su comapañera moteada volvía tranquilamente, pero lo curioso de ello era que sonreía mientras lo hacia.

Coneja:¡¿como te atreves a llevarme de este modo como si fuera un simple juguete?!, ¡no tienes idea de lo que te espera cuando logre salir de tus garras gata! -decía la pequeña maestra estando muy furiosa por como nuestra felina moteada la llevaba zarandeando de sus enormes orejas de conejo-

Luna:oh, ¿así que te molesta eso?, entonces estoy segura que la próxima vez lo pensaras dos veces antes de atacar de esa forma a mi amigo -dijo luna mientras seguía sonriendo pícaramente al ver como la coneja continuaba enojándose mas y mas-

Po:uff, que bueno que te encuentras bien luna, ya comenzaba a preocuparme por ti -dijo nuestro héroe cariñosamente haciendo que la leopardo se sonrojara un poco al esuchar eso-

Luna:gracias por hacerlo po, pero por como puedes ver estoy perfectamente bien, además...ella no me habría causado problemas si hubiese dado pelea, de por si...es tan solo una ladrona -dijo como ultima frase la felina haciendo que la coneja se sintiera muy ofendida-

Coneja:¡YO NO SOY UNA LADRONA GATA! -dijo en un grito bien fuerte intentando darle una patada a nuestra leopardo de las nieves-

Luna:¿entonces porque nos atacaste e intentaste robarnos? -pregunto en tono muy serio sujetando todavía de las orejas a la pequeña maestra-

Coneja:yo...no tengo porque decirles mis motivos, solo les diré que es de vital importancia que salga de este maldito bosque de bambú, asi que...¡SUELTENME AHORA MISMO ENTROMETIDOS! -dijo en un grito de orden la coneja haciendo que nuestra felina moteada se sintiera mas furiosa con ella-

Po:luna, creo...creo que deberíamos soltarla, si ella no quiere decirnos nada...pues... entonces no hay motivos para que sigamos interrogándola de ese modo, después de todo...no seria correcto si hiciéramos eso -dijo nuestro panda un poco preocupado por como la pequeña coneja se le comenzaba a formar una mirada que reflejaba mucha angustia en su interior-

Habiendo Logrado escuchar lo que dijo nuestro oso de blanco y negro por lo cerca que estaba de su posición, la pequeña maestra queda muy sorprendida al instante, provocando que después un pensamiento algo motivador llegara a su cabeza en unos segundos.

Coneja:"¿será posible que ese panda realmente quiera liberarme?, si ese es el caso...¡puede que todavía tengo una posibilidad de seguir con mi misión!" -se decía la coneja en su mente recuperando un poco las esperanzas de poder seguir con sus planes originales-

Luna:lo siento po, pero no puedo dejarla irse como si nada hubiese pasado, ella tiene que aclararnos ciertas cosas si es que en verdad desea salir de aquí lo mas rápido posible -dijo firmemente la leopardo mirando de forma muy seria a la pequeña maestra-

Estando todavía en las garras de luna, la coneja en tono de enojo le dice unas palabras como ultima contestación.

Coneja:¡puedes hacerme lo que quieras gata pero no sacaras nada de mi!, ¡te lo puedo asegurar! -decía decididamente la pequeña maestra mientras que luna daba un pequeño gruñido al escuchar eso de la coneja-

Po:luna no tiene caso, es mejor que sigamos con nuestro viaje y... -sin poder decir otra palabra, la felina moteada habla primero-

Luna:escuche anteriormente que dijo que su maestra le había dado una misión importante, una misión en la que no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo con nosotros si es que quería terminarla, así que...sera mejor que nos digas todo ahora...si es que en verdad deseas salir de esta estando completamente intacta enana -dijo nuestra leopardo repitiendo la ultima frase que le había dicho anteriormente la pequeña coneja-

Estando decidida en no contar nada sobre el asunto de la mision que la había asignado su maestra, la pequeña peleadora solo comenzaba a mirar de forma mas amenazadora a luna, provocando que después al pasar unos segundos po dijera una palabras para solucionar el dilema que se había creado.

Po:tengo una solución mas simple en la que todos podremos salir ganando -dijo alegremente nuestro panda con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro-

Habiendo dicho eso, las dos hembras comenzaron a mirar al guerrero dragón con varias dudas en su mente, ya que para ellas no había forma de que alguien no perdiese si alguien cedía.

Luna:¿que es lo que tienes en mente po? pregunto la felina con curiosidad-

Po:es facil luna, puede que la idea quizás al principio no te guste, pero...pienso que sera lo mejor para todos -dijo tiernamente nuestro héroe antes de acercarse a su compañera moteada para luego agarrar a la pequeña maestra y dejarla delicadamente en el suelo, ya que por obvias razones ella todavía no podía moverse por las cuerdas que la seguían inmovilizando-

después de haber hecho eso, po le hace una pregunta sencilla y corta a la coneja.

Po:¿te gustaría acompañarnos en nuestro viaje?

Dejando en completo shock a las dos hembras al preguntar eso, nuestro héroe de blanco y negro espera la contestación que le daría la mas pequeña de ellas.

Po:entonces...¿que dices?, ¿quieres acompañarnos? -pregunto nuevamente po ya que el silencio se había vuelto incomodo entre los tres maestros-

Antes de que la coneja contestara, luna le hace una pregunta a nuestro panda con mucho asombro en su tono.

Luna:¡¿po estas hablando en serio?!

Po:ella esta perdida y necesita nuestra ayuda aunque diga que no la quiera luna, seguramente este bosque de bambú se llenara rápido de bandidos una vez que anochezca y pues...bueno...no seria correcto si la dejáramos sola a suerte sabiendo eso, además...ayudar a alguien en dificultades como estas es algo que jamás podre ignorar en mi vida -dijo decididamente nuestro héroe mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa a la coneja-

coneja:tu...¡¿tu realmente quieres ayudarme?!, ¡¿realmente me ofreces tu ayuda después de como te deje sin aliento?! -preguntaba la coneja estando muy sorprendida todavía de la petición que le había ofrecido po-

Po:ayudar a quienes lo necesiten siempre sera una prioridad para mi, así que a contestación a tu pregunta...si estoy ofreciendote mi ayuda, yo...yo no soy una persona que guardar rencor ante nadie, pero...

Coneja:¿pero que panda? -pregunto seriamente y estando muy dudosa en aceptar tal oferta, ya que lo que ofrecía nuestro oso de blanco y negro parecía ser muy bueno como para ser verdad-

Po:bueno...veras...tengo tres condiciones que pedirte antes de que puedas acompañarnos sin problemas, así que a mi siguiente pregunta, tu...¿estarías dispuesta a aceptarlas? -pregunto po esperando que así fuera-

Coneja:"sabia que habría algun truco en todo esto, debí haber imaginado que no podría haber alguien tan bueno como para querer ayudarme en salir de aquí sin pedir algo a cambio primero" -decía la coneja en su mente tomándole un poco mas de desconfianza al panda-

Con un poco de curiosidad en su interior de lo que el oso podría pedirle, la pequeña coneja con una mirada muy amenazadora le habla nuevamente y le pregunta sin mas...

Coneja:¿que clases de condiciones?

Po:la primera seria que prometas de corazón que no intentaras nada malo mientras estés viajando con nosotros -dijo firmemente po-

Coneja:eso sera fácil de cumplir panda, no soy una ladrona que intenta ganarse la vida de forma sencilla y deshonesta, yo tan solo...quería tu pergamino para poder salir de aquí lo mas rápido posible, solo digamos que...el costo o la forma de obtenerlo no me importaba en lo mas mínimo -dijo seriamente la pequeña maestra esperando a que po le creyera su verdad-

Po:entonces...¿prometes que no nos robaras?

Coneja:si eso es todo lo que pides como primera condición, pues...te prometo panda que no lo volveré hacer, no intentare nada malo y lo prometo de corazón si es que eres capaz de creerme -dijo la coneja sonando muy sincera en su tono-

Po:¡bárbaro!, ahora...la segunda condición seria que nos pudieses decir tu nombre si es que no tienes algun problema con ello, ya que durante estos días seremos compañeros de viaje y pues...bueno...seria agradable conocernos un poco mejor mientras estés con nosotros -dijo amablemente po esperando a que la pequeña aceptara-

Queriendo saber primero la ultima petición que le pediría nuestro guerrero dragón, la pequeña coneja antes de revelar su identidad le hace una ultima pregunta.

Coneja:¿cual seria la ultima condición que quieres que cumpla panda?

Dándole una pequeña sonrisa a la pequeña maestra de kung fu, nuestro héroe se acerca poco a poco a ella y le susurra unas palabras casi silenciosas en sus grandes orejas de conejo.

Po:eso seria todo lo que pido, sinceramente agradecería que hicieras **eso -** dijo nuestro nuestro héroe tranquilamente después de haberle dicho en secreto su ultima condición a la coneja-

Al pasar unos segundos y haber escuchado lo que po quería, la pequeña peleadora con enojo le responde rápidamente.

Coneja:¡ni loca pienso hacer **eso** panda!, preferiría estar varios dias sin comer o beber a tener que cumplir esa ultima condición tuya -dijo firmemente la pequeña maestra sonando muy disgustada en su tono-

Dando un suspiro de tristeza por la obstinación de la coneja en no querer hacer lo que le había pedido como pequeño favor, nuestro héroe de blanco y negro le dice una palabras antes de retirarse.

Po:lo que te dije estoy mas que seguro que no es una locura, tan solo te lo pedí porque...realmente quiero que todos nos llevemos bien -dijo nuestro panda desviando la mirada a luna para después decirles una palabras-

Luna:¿porque me miras de esa forma po?, ¿acaso ocurre algo malo? -preguntaba la felina un tanto confusa por como el guerrero dragón comenzaba a mostrar una mirada de tristeza y preocupación mientras se acercaba a ella-

Po:cuando lloraste al escuchar, pues...ya sabes... **esa palabra** , yo...yo tan solo pensaba en una solución para que dejaras de hacerlo luna, solo quería...que volvieras a sonreir para que dejaras de lado el dolor que tanto te esta haciendo sufrir -dijo po con un poco de angustia en su tono mientras que la felina quedaba en total shock y sonrojo al oír todo eso-

Luna:yo...yo... -impactada por las tiernas palabras que le había dicho su compañero de blanco y negro, nuestra felina moteada queda sin habla y sin poder responderle-

Po:se que seguramente no quieres que ella nos acompañe, pero creo firmemente que toda persona merece una segunda oportunidad, en serio lamento que este haciendo esto sin tomar tu opinión en cuenta, pero...realmente quiero ayudarla -dijo decididamente nuestro panda mientras volvía otra vez al lado de la coneja-

Coneja:¿que quieres ahora panda?, ya te dije que no aceptare esa ultima condición tuya -dijo la pequeña maestra estando todavía algo enojada-

Po:solo te pido que lo pienses, no te obligare hacer algo que no quieras hacer, así que...te dare unos momentos a solas para que me digas después tu respuesta final, hasta entonces...pues...esperare en ese tronco que vez allí -dijo nuestro héroe de blanco y negro señalando con una de sus patas un de los tantos arboles que había en el bosque-

Luego de alejarse de las dos hembras y sentarse tranquilamente al lado del tronco que había señalado, luna mirando de forma seria a la coneja le hace una pregunta muy sencilla y corta.

Luna:¿que fue lo que po te pidió que hagas como para que te negaras de esa manera coneja?

Coneja:nada que te importe gata entrometida, ahora que sabes que no aceptare los terminos de tu novio de seguro debes de estar festejando de alegría en tu mente -dijo fríamente la pequeña maestra mientras que luna comenzaba a perder la paciencia por lo atrevida que se estaba volviendo ella-

Luna:¡ya te dije que po no es mi novio enana!, el tan solo es...mi amigo -dijo la felina moteada estando un poco ruborizada por como la coneja estaba empeñada en seguir con ese asunto-

Coneja:si como no...realmente eres pésima en ocultar tus sentimientos gata -dijo la coneja mirando desafiantemente a luna-

Estando cansada de lo fastidiosa que se volvía la pequeña, nuestra maestra del estilo leopardo le dice unas palabras a la coneja mientras volvía a sostenerla de las orejas en forma abrupta y repentina.

Luna:aclaremos esto de una vez coneja, no me agradas en lo mas mínimo, de hecho...quizás hasta tengas razón en que debería estar festejando en saber que no quieres cumplir la ultima condición que po te pidió que hagas, pero como habrás visto, el...sencillamente se preocupa por ti y tu bienestar sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, así que si sabes lo que te conviene...aceptaras lo que te haya pedido sin protestar si es que realmente deseas salir de este bosque -dijo luna seriamente mientras miraba fijamente a la pequeña maestra en forma amenazante-

Coneja:¡tu no me dirás que hacer gata entrometida!, además...¿porque quieres que acepte?, pensé que no querías que fuera con ustedes -decía la coneja estando muy enojada todavía mientras esperaba la respuesta que le daría la felina moteada-

Luna:realmente no quiero enana, pero po...sin importar que le vaya a decir...estoy segura que esta decidido en querer ayudarte para marcar la diferencia en este mundo, supongo que en ese sentido...el se parece mucho a mi, pero...no puedo compartir su idea de ayudar a quienes lastiman de esa forma a seres con buena voluntad, así que...si fuera tu aceptaría de inmediato, ya que estoy convencida de que no habrá otra persona que te ofrezca su ayuda como lo esta haciendo ahora mi amigo -dijo seriamente nuestra heroína moteada antes de soltarla a la coneja de sus garras e irse después de esa manera a donde estaba su compañero de blanco y negro para preguntarle algo que la estaba intrigando-

Estando completamente sola y atada entre las cuerdas que cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo, la pequeña maestra de kung fu comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había dicho luna sobre el panda y el supuesto buen corazón que tenia en ayudar a los demás.

Coneja:"mmmm...esa gata tiene un punto valido a su favor, yo...no creo poder soportar otra noche aquí perdida en este bosque de bambú, pero...¿aceptar la ultimación condición de ese panda?, eso...eso seria deshacerme del poco orgullo que me queda todavía, acaso...¿acaso no tendre mas opción que aceptar su oferta de mala gana?" -se preguntaba la coneja en su cabeza mientras veía como sus dos captores estaba juntos hablando entre ellos-

Luna:po...tu...¿tu exactamente que fue lo que le pediste como para que se enojara de esa forma contigo? -pregunto la leopardo de las nieves con un poco de curiosidad en su tono-

Po:no es algo malo si es lo que piensas luna, solo digamos que...es algo que hara que todos podamos llevarnos mejor si es que en vedad acepta mi ultima petición como un pequeño favor -dijo po con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mientras veía como la coneja con algo de dificultad en sus movimientos se aproximaba a ellos en saltos rápidos-

Luna:¿ahora que quieres coneja? -pregunto en tono frio la leopardo sin perderle la vista a la pequeña maestra-

Dando un fuerte suspiro de derrota y esperando a que el panda le creyera, la coneja mira fijamente a nuestro héroe y le dice...

Coneja:esta bien panda, yo...yo...aceptare cumplir tu ultima condición, pero...

Po:¿si?

Coneja:necesito que me desates primero, ya estoy cansada de no poder moverme libremente con estas cuerdas sujetándome todo el tiempo, solo entonces si lo haces...yo...cumpliré con mi parte del trato -dijo la coneja sonando un poco sincera en su tono y haciendo que nuestro panda sonriera mucho al oír eso-

Po:¡bárbaro!, no tienes idea de como me alegra escuchar eso, ahora...solo déjame sacarte esas cuerdas y... -sin poder terminar su frase luna se pone adelante de nuestro oso y le habla primero-

Luna:po espera, creo...creo que no deberías hacer eso -dijo rápidamente luna mientras que po la miraba estando un poco confundido al escuchar eso de su compañera moteada-

Po:¿que?, pero...¿porque lo dices luna?

Luna:ella puede que intente escapar otra vez una vez que la liberes o incluso podría hasta volver a atacarnos, yo...yo me sentiría mas segura si me dijeras que fue exactamente lo que le pediste que hiciera como para querer liberarla sin desconfiar de su honestidad -dijo la felina en tono preocupante al pensar en la posibilidad de volver a ver herido a su compañero de blanco y negro ante la supuesta maestra del estilo conejo-

Po:bueno...lo que le pedí fue que... -sin poder terminar su frase la coneja comienza hablar otra vez-

Coneja:ya te dije que cumpliría con la primera condición panda, así que no tienes del porque desconfiar de mi, solo libérame ahora mismo si es que en verdad solamente deseas ayudar a los demás como dijo esa gata moteada -dijo seriamente la pequeña estando ya cansada de que la trataran como una simple bandida sin corazón-

Al pasar unos segundos, po cariñosamente le dice unas palabras a su compañera felina.

Po:no te preocupes por eso luna, no se como poder explicártelo, pero...yo...siento que no es una mala persona, quizás sea cierto que soy un poco ingenuo en estas cosas, pero...realmente no puedo cambiar cuando se trata de ayuda a alguien en dificultades, así que...bueno...sino confías en ella, tu...¿podrías confiar en mi?, te prometo que no pasara nada malo una vez que la desate -dijo dulcemente nuestro panda mientras que la felina daba un suspiro y asentía con la cabeza en señal de que si confiaba en el-

Luego de acercarse a la coneja y desatarla rápidamente de las cuerdas que la mantenian prisionera, la pequeña como método para estirar sus músculos después de ser libre comenzaba a dar saltos bien altos.

Coneja:uuf...ya me siento mucho mejor, en serio necesitaba moverme otra vez -dijo la maestra del estilo conejo mientras volvía otra vez al lado de nuestro panda-

Po:entonces...¿cumplirás? -pregunto po tiernamente-

Coneja:lo que voy hacer jamás formo parte de mi, pero...necesito tu ayuda, así que...si...si lo voy hacer panda -dijo la pequeña antes de darse la vuelta y mirar fijamente a luna que se había puesto en posición de pelea, ya que todavía no confiaba en ella al acercarse de esa manera-

Luna:¿que es lo piensas hacer ahora coneja? -pregunto en tono serio nuestra felina ya que la pequeña maestra la veía con un poco de enojo-

Coneja:lo que me pidió tu querido amigo que haga.

Luego de voltearse para ver otra vez a nuestro guerrero dragón que tan solo le daba una pequeña sonrisa y esperaba a que cumpliese lo prometido, la coneja nuevamente mira a luna fijamente y le dice unas palabas que jamás imagino que le diría.

Coneja:lo siento...

Luna:¿que?

Coneja:perdón por haberte llamado monstruo anteriormente, no era mi intención herir tus sentimientos, así que...yo...lo siento -dijo finalmente la pequeña maestra mientras que nuestro héroe sonreia alegremente al escuchar eso-

Luna:tu...¿tu estas disculpándote conmigo? -pregunto luna estando con un gran shock en su cabeza por esas palabras dichas por la coneja-

Coneja:tu panda como ultima condición me pidio que me disculpara contigo por haberte llamado de esa manera, así que...pues...lo lamento -dijo la con un gran suspiro antes de volver con nuestro héroe de blanco y negro para ver si ahora la dejaban ir con ellos sin problemas-

Po:¡bárbaro!, ahora si puedes acompañarnos, tu...pues...¿como es que te llamabas? -pregunto po con mucha curiosidad-

Coneja:supongo que también tengo que decírtelo, ya que también era una de tus tres condiciones panda, pues...puedes llamarme xing. **(Su nombre significa estrella)**

Po:un gusto en conocerte xing, me alegra que finalmente sepamos tu nombre, así que supongo que también es necesario que me presente, yo me llamo...

Xing:se como te llamas panda, esa gata no paraba de decirme tu nombre cuando intentaba convencerme de que aceptara tu oferta de acompañarlos en su viaje.

Estando un poco sorprendió al escuchar eso, nuestro héroe se voltea para ver nuevamente a luna que estaba totalmente inmóvil.

Po:luna...tu...¿te encuentras bien? -preguntaba po estando algo preocupado por la felina, ya que parecía casi una estatua por lo quieta y callada que se había quedado-

Luna:po...tu...¿tu realmente le pediste como ultima condición que se disculpara conmigo? -pregunto la leopardo con unas pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos de jade-

Po:se que te dolió mucho escuchar **esa palabra** luna, yo...tan solo quería que ella se disculpara para que no siguieras sintiendote mal, después de todo...una disculpa sincera siempre es capaz de arreglar cualquier cosa -dijo tiernamente nuestro panda antes de ser recibido por un fuerte abrazo de su compañera moteada-

Luna:gracias...

Po:¿que?

Luna:gracias por ser como eres po, yo...jamás había tenido un amigo como tu -dijo la felina entre lagrimas de alegría al saber que no estaba completamente sola otra vez, ya que aunque no estaba con sus pequeños como tanto lo deseaba su corazón, al menos sabia que podía contar con el mas grande héroe de ellos, ademas de ser también...su buen y primer mejor amigo de corazón-

Viendo como la felina seguía abrazando al panda en forma cariñosa y amorosa, la pequeña maestra dice una palabras para que pudieran separarse de tal acto de cariño.

Xing:ahora que ya esta todo resulto...¿podemos continuar para poder salir de este maldito bosque de bambú? -pregunto en tono de fastidio mientras que tanto po como luna se separaban rápidamente del abrazo estando algo ruborizados-

Po:no...no hay problema xing, creo...creo que luna sabe por donde tenemos que ir ahora, ¿no es verdad? -preguntaba po intentando quitar el sonrojo de su rostro-

Luna:ti...tienes razon po, so...solo síganme, es por aquí -decía la leopardo entre tartamudeos mientras caminaba guiando al guerrero dragón y a la pequeña coneja-

Xing:solo espero que no metas la pata gata, realmente ya quiero salir de aquí lo mas rápido posible -dijo la coneja haciendo que después luna perdiera su sonrojo y mirara a la pequeña maestra con enojo mientras le gruñia un poco al escuchar como le hablaba-

Luna:mejor cuida tus palabras coneja, quizás ahora nos acompañes, pero eso no quiere decir que no desconfié de ti todavía, asi que sera mejor que no intentes nada raro mientras estes con nosotros -dijo seriamente la felina como advertencia por si a ella se le ocurría traicionarlos de alguna manera-

Po:tranquila luna, estoy segura que ella no intentara nada malo, después de todo ya nos dio su palabra y para mi eso es mas que suficiente como para que pueda acompañarnos -dijo tiernamente po haciendo que otra vez la felina se ruborizara un poco al ver su cálida y hermosa sonrisa-

Pasando unos segundos mientras seguía caminando junto con el guerrero dragón y su nueva compañera llamada xing, la leopardo de las nieves recordó una palabra que la hacia sentir extraña en su interior.

Luna:"mi panda...¿porque?...¿porque cuando esa coneja dijo eso me hizo sentir tan feliz? -se preguntaba la felina en su mente estando muy confundida por los sentimientos que comenzaban a brotar en su interior al repetirse una y otra vez esa palabra en su cabeza-

 **Fin del capitulo 39.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, lamento en serio la tardanza en publicarlo, pero hice un gran esfuerzo en ponerlo con el poco tiempo libre que tuve estas ultimas dos semanas, sin mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de la trama y...**

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! :D**


	40. Capitulo 40:anochecer

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de las fiestas mis amigos, yo por mi parte me la pase mas que bárbaro ;P**

 **Ahora que la trama continua con este nuevo capitulo de la historia, pues... ¿les importaría que los acompañe en la lectura?, de por si es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos además de escribir jeje.**

 **Sino tienen algún problema con ello... entonces mis lectores comenzamos con todo otra vez en...3...2...1...¡YA!**

 **Capitulo 40:anochecer**

 **Restaurante del señor ping:**

Las horas pasaban y el tiempo volaba, pero sin importar que eso pasara, el padre de nuestro guerrero dragón se veía cada vez mas feliz, ya que al estar cocinando por primera vez en compañia de la **supuesta** maestra del estilo tigre que tanto queria su hijo, provocaba que la ocasión fuese muy especial.

Sr ping:en verdad agradezco mucho toda la ayuda que me a ofrecido usted hoy maestra tigresa, no se que habría hecho con todos estos clientes acumulándose en mi restaurante,estoy seguro que no habría podido con todos sin su apoyo -dijo el ganso con una hermosa sonrisa en su pico mientras miraba cálidamente a la felina-

Lian:no tiene nada que agradecer señor ping, estar con usted fue muy gratificante, pero...bueno...quisiera preguntarle algunas cosas mas sobre su hijo antes de volver al palacio para descansar -dijo lian intentando parecer lo mas feliz posible-

Sr ping:lo que usted quiera maestra tigresa, de por si es lo mínimo que puedo hacer -dijo el plumífero dándole después un tazón de fideos al ultimo cliente que había entrado al restaurante-

Después de que todos se retiraran y el lugar quedara en completo silencio mientras que el sol se ocultaba otra vez para dar comienzo a la noche, el señor ping se sienta en una de las tantas sillas que había en el restaurante y se pone al lado de la felina para poder hablar con ella tranquilamente.

Sr ping:bueno ahora si tenemos tiempo para que podamos hablar, entonces...¿que es lo que quería preguntarme maestra? -pregunto el ganso con curiosidad-

Lian:bueno...usted dijo que po esta enamorado de una maestra de kung fu, pero lo que no me dijo es de quien se trata, así que para aclarar un poco mas mis dudas...yo...quisiera preguntarle, pues...esa chica...¿se trata de mi? -pregunto lian refiriéndose a si misma como tigresa, ya que tenia su apariencia todavía gracias a la piedra de transformación que le había dado fai-

estando feliz y asombrado de como la maestra del estilo tigre finalmente se había dado cuenta del gran amor que sentía su hijo por ella, nuestro plumífero con una cálida sonrisa le da su respuesta a la felina.

Sr ping:ciertamente maestra tigresa, mi hijo...esta completamente enamorado de usted, aunque jamás haya admitido lo que siente estoy seguro de que...no debe haber otra chica a la que pudiese querer tanto como para dejar de lado a su mas grande heroína de toda la vida, siempre ante sus ojos la mirara de una forma mas especial que a los demás y eso por es el simple hecho de que...seguramente la ama -dijo el ganso alegremente esperando haber como se lo tomaba la felina rayada al decirle ese gran secreto-

Habiendo escuchado todo lo que dijo el plumífero en un tono que parecía muy sincero, la maestra del estilo tigre tan solo dio un suspiro bien fuerte mientras intentaba parecer lo mas tranquila posible ante los sentimientos que le había revelado del mas grande héroe de china.

Lian:yo...no se que decir ahora señor ping -dijo lian estando un poco impactada todavía en su interior, ya que el solo pensar que po estaba completamente enamorado de tigresa, era una situación que le incomodaba un poco y creaba al mismo tiempo en su cabeza varias preguntas para hacerle a su compañera reptil cuando volviera al palacio-

Sr ping:bueno...ahora que sabe lo que mi hijo siente por usted maestra, yo...quisiera hacerle esta pregunta sino le molesta, ¿siente algo parecido también por po? -pregunto el señor ping con curiosidad-

Tomada por sorpresa y sin poder responderle a tal pregunta inesperada que le formulo el ave, lian en tartamudeos y mucho sonrojo le responde al ganso antes de irse corriendo en cuatro patas al palacio de jade.

Lian:yo...lo lamento señor ping, pero...no puedo contestarle a eso, simplemente no puedo, creo...creo que es tiempo de que me retire de aquí, seguramente deben de estar preguntándose por mi en el palacio, prometo que lo visitare mañana por la mañana, pero por ahora...necesito unos momentos a solas para procesar todo lo que me a revelado, en verdad...en verdad lo siento mucho -es todo lo que dijo la felina antes de alejarse a gran velocidad del restaurante del padre de nuestro héroe-

Estando en completo shock por como la maestra del estilo tigre se había ido de esa forma tan brusca e inesperada, el señor ping estando un poco preocupado por ella dice unas palabras en susurro.

Sr ping:espero que pueda despejar todas las dudas que tiene en su interior maestra tigresa, realmente me duele verla en ese estado de...tristeza -dijo el plumífero estando del mismo modo mientras veía como la felina subía en cuatro patas las escaleras del palacio con desesperación-

 **Palacio de jade:**

De vuelta con cierta serpiente que había terminado de meditar en el salón de los héroes junto con su querido compañero del estilo águila...

Ting:gracias por dejarme acompañarte en tu meditación feng, en serio me gusto estar a tu lado aunque fuese en silencio -dijo la reptil estando un poco sonrojada-

Feng:no tienes nada que agradecer ting, sabes muy bien que para mi tu compañia siempre es placentera, además...digamos que hace tiempo que no estábamos solos y pues...yo...realmente extrañaba estar a tu lado -dijo el plumífero sonrojándose mucho mientras miraba tiernamente a su querida amiga del estilo víbora-

Dejando muy sorprendida y ruborizada a ting por esas palabras tan tiernas que habían salido repentinamente de su boca, la reptil sin pensarlo dos veces le da un tierno beso al plumífero en el costado de su pico y le dice después unas palabras con mucha alegría en su tono.

Ting:también extrañaba estar a tu lado feng, yo...desde hace mucho e querido decirte algo importante, pero lamentablemente nunca se presentaba la ocasión perfecta para decírtelo, pero...ahora que estamos solos finalmente...yo...pues...quisiera confesarte algo -dijo la serpiente estando muy nerviosa mientras que su compañero quedaba un tanto sorprendido al escuchar eso, ya que entre ellos dos jamás hubo secretos al ser tan unidos-

Feng:¿confesarme algo ting?, eso es nuevo viniendo de ti -dijo el águila oriental con un poco de curiosidad en su tono-

Ting:es que...es algo que e sentido por ti desde hace mucho tiempo feng, yo...todavía puedo recordar aquellos momentos en que entrenábamos juntos y nos apoyábamos mutuamente, siempre estabas a mi lado intentando animarme cuando empezaba a frustrarme de los entrenamientos arduos que teníamos que hacer a diario, incluso...incluso hubo ocasiones en que quería rendirme y dejar todo de lado, pero...tu...seguías creyendo en mi al igual que el maestro, quizás...quizás sino hubieses estado conmigo, yo...seguramente no me habría convertido en una maestra de kung fu, esos recuerdos...esos recuerdos para mi después se convirtieron en no solo momentos muy alegres de mi pasado, sino que... también se transformaron en la llave para encontrar finalmente mi paz interior -dijo la reptil tartamudeando un poco en su tono al decirle todo eso al ser que mas quería su corazón-

Feng:ting...yo...realmente no se que decir ahora.

Ting:pues yo si feng, es algo que realmente necesito decirte ahora -dijo la serpiente tomando un poco mas de confianza en su tono-

Estando en completo shock y sonrojo todavia al escuchar todo eso, el maesto del estilo águila le hace una pregunta a su querida compañera antes de que ella lograse finalmente revelar los sentimientos que tenia ocultos.

Feng:ti...ting...que...¿que estas tratando de decirme? -pregunto ocultando un poco su nerviosismo-

Acercándose poco a poco al plumífero estando un poco apenada, ting con una pequeña sonrisa intentaba confesarle todo al gran amor de su vida.

Ting:trato de decirte feng que...yo...pues...yo...yo te am... -sin poder terminar su frase un cierto maestro del estilo conejo había llegado en saltos estando muy cansado y malhumorado al mismo tiempo.

Gan:ya no puedo soportarlo mas, ¡¿que demonios esta pasando en este palacio?! -se preguntaba gan estando alterado mientras saltaba por todo el salón-

Viendo como el pequeño maestro parecía estar actuando de forma mas inusual que de costumbre, feng dulcemente le dice unas palabras a su amiga reptil antes de prender vuelo hacia donde estaba su compañero.

Feng:creo que sera otro momento para que puedas decirme lo que tenias planeado ting, por ahora creo que sera mejor que averiguar que es lo que esta ocurriendo a gan -dijo tiernamente antes de darle un beso en la megilla a su amiga reptil por tales palabras cariñosas que había dicho con tanto amor en su tono-

Ting:"¡no tienes idea de como te odio en este preciso momento gan!" -dijo ting en su mente estando muy enojada en su interior mientras se acercaba a su compañero del estilo conejo para ver porque hacia tanto alboroto en el salón-

Feng:¿gan que es lo que pasa? -pregunto el plumífero con seriedad-

Dando un fuerte suspiro para poder tranquilizarse un poco y así poder explicarse, gan sin perder mas tiempo le responde a feng.

Gan:yo...pues...creo que este lugar tiene algo raro feng, siento que alguien me esta siguiendo a todos lados.

Feng:¿alguien siguiéndote a todos lados? -pregunto estando un poco confundido al escuchar eso-

Gan: es que...cuando termine de entrenar con el maestro hace un par de horas yo...pues...intente descansar un rato en una de las camas que hay en el palacio para recuperar energías, pero...cada vez que intentaba dormirme un objeto me caía encima de la cabeza o incluso un fuerte sonido de la nada me despertaba, no pasaba mas de cinco minutos sin que todo volviera a repetirse otra vez al intentar cerrar los ojos, creo que...creo que los fantasma de este lugar me andan persiguiendo -dijo el pequeño conejo sonando muy sincero en su tono mientras un pequeño escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo-

Ting:gan...esta vez si que te luciste, realmente es la peor historia que nos has contado hasta ahora en toda tu vida, se nota que estas muy desesperado por intentar captar nuestra atención de lo aburrido que debes de estar -dijo ting en tono de fastidio al escuchar tal explicación del conejo-

Gan:chicos no estoy mintiendo, algo me esta vigilando y realmente me esta poniendo cada vez mas nervioso -dijo el pequeño maestro antes de dar saltos por todo el salón buscando **algo** o **alguien** que le estuviese siguiendo de cerca-

Feng:gan creo que el cansancio de haber entrenado todo el día con el maestro ya comenzó afectarte, seria mejor que volvieras a descansar para el largo día que nos espera mañana, en serio estas haciendo el ridículo con todo este alboroto -dijo el águila oriental en tono serio mientras veía como el pequeño conejo seguía saltando con desesperación buscanco pistas de su **supuesto** fantasma siguiéndole-

Al pasar unos segundos, lian llega al salón de los héroes de forma muy abrupta y agitada, ya que había subido los escalones del palacio como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Lian:"tengo que saber la verdad sobre po, no importa si es un asunto en el que no deba meterme, yo...necesito saberlo a cualquier precio" -dijo lian en su mente mientras miraba de forma seria a su compañera del estilo víbora que parecía un tanto sorprendía por como había llegado ella tan repentinamente-

Feng:gan deja de saltar ahora, estoy seguro que harás que algo se rompa si continuas moviéndote de esa... -sin poder termina su frase, fai llega junto con su alumno del estilo leopardo para averiguar porque había tanto escandalo en el palacio-

Fai:¿que es lo que sucede aquí? -pregunto el felino en tono frio-

habiendo escuchado la voz de su maestro, gan se detiene en seco con los saltos y se acerca lentamente a su maestro.

Zhuang:veo que gan esta haciendo de las suyas otra vez maestro fai, seguramente debe de estar provocando al resto del equipo como siempre -dijo zhuang mirando al pequeño conejo que parecía mas nervioso de lo habitual-

Fai:dejemos que tu compañero se explique por si solo zhuang, gan...¿que es lo que pasa? -pregunto nuestro villano con mucha seriedad-

Gan:es que...yo...pues...

Fai:gan sabes que soy de tenerte paciencia, pero como todo ser viviente también tengo un limite para aguntar tus locuras, así que empieza hablar ahora si es que no quieres verme enojado otra vez -dijo fai en tono de orden mientras que el pequeño volvía a dar un fuerte suspiro para poder explicarse nuevamente del porque saltaba por todos lados-

Gan:lamento mucho este comportamiento mío maestro fai, pero es que creo que...creo que hay fantasma por aquí persiguiéndome -dijo gan un tanto asustado de que fuese esa la posibilidad-

Fai:¿acabas de decir fantasmas gan?

Gan:si maestro, es que siento que alguien me esta vigilando de muy cerca desde que terminamos de entrenar, además...cuando intentaba dormir en una de las camas del palacio yo... -sin poder termina su frase, nuestro villano tapa la boca de su pequeño alumno y gira rápido su cabeza en dirección hacia donde unos sonidos de aleteos que podía escuchar-

Zhuang:¿que sucede maestro fai? -pregunto el leopardo con curiosidad-

Fai:parece que gan no esta tan loco como pensaban todos zhuang, **alguien** si esta siguiéndolo de cerca y por lo que han captado mis orejas...se trata de un plumífero -dijo el falso tigre de bengala dejando muy sorprendido al resto de sus alumnos-

Feng:no puede ser...¡¿en verdad alguien fue capaz de entrar aquí sin que nos diéramos cuenta?! -pregunto el águila oriental sin poder creerlo-

Fai:solo alguien que conociera este lugar como si fuera su propio hogar lo lograría feng, estoy seguro que por eso gan no fue capaz de verlo o encontrarlo, ahora...es tiempo de que ese individuo se presente ante nosotros como es debido -dijo fai antes de ir corriendo a gran velocidad hacia donde se escuchaban los sonidos de aleteos con mas claridad.

Estando con cierta ave que estaba agitada...

Zeng:uff...estuvo cerca, creo...creo que el maestro gan no fue capaz de detectarme en todo este tiempo mientras evitaba que se quedara dormido en el palacio, pero...todavía no tiendo del porque parecía tan asustado al hacerlo, segun la maestra tigresa el deseaba quedarse dormido afuera, entonces...¿porque?, ¿porque parecía tan alterado como sino supiera nada?, se suponía que era un pequeño recordatoria para... -sin poder terminar lo dicho, fai de un salto bien alto se pone adelante del ganzo con una mirada muy seria en su rostro-

Fai:veo que encontré al **supuesto** fantasma de gan -dijo nuestro misterioso villano antes de tomar al ganzo por el cuello y llevarlo nuevamente al salón de los héroes donde estaban sus cinco alumnos del kung fu-

Estando nuevamente con cierta felina que parecía un poco confundida por como se había ido su maestro de esa forma tan repentina...

Lian:chicos...¿que quiso decir el maestro con que no estamos solos?, ¿acaso un bandido fue capaz de entrar aquí? -preguntaba lian esperando que sus compañeros pudieran explicarle todo-

Zhuang:lo dudo mucho lian, mientras todos ustedes estaban haciendo sus cosas, yo me encargaba de hacer patrullaje alrededor del palacio de jade, así que créeme cuando digo que no había forma de que un bandido entrara sin que me diera cuenta, pero...

Lian:¿pero que zhuang? -pregunto nuevamente la felina con seriedad-

Zhuand:bueno...anteriormente ting menciono que podría haber sirvientes aquí haciendo seguramente sus tareas diarias, así que sin tomar mucho en cuenta veía pasar de vez en cuando a un ganso yendo de un lado a otro por todo el palacio, supuse no era una amenaza para nosotros por como se veía, pero...ahora que lo pienso mejor...creo que se ganso podría ser...

Fai:el pequeño problema de gan -dijo fai terminando la frase de su alumno del estilo leopardo después de poner al plumífero en medio de los cinco maestros de kung fu-

Estando en shock la maestra del estilo tigre por como su maestro había capturado al **supuesto** fantasma que no dejaba dormir a gan, fai sin perder un segundo mas de su valioso tiempo le hace una pregunta corta al ave para que pudiese explicarse.

Fai:el sirviente mas leal de shifu...zeng...ahora que sabemos que gan no estaba del todo equivocado con su paranoia de que alguien lo seguía de cerca...es tiempo de que te haga una pregunta sencilla plumífero para que expliques el motivos de tus acciones, ¿porque estabas molestándolo? -pregunto en tono frio nuestro villando mientras miraba como el ganso parecía muy asustado ante la presencia de todos-

Zeng:yo...yo...es que... -sin poder respondar mas que solo eso por el miedo que sentía en su interior, el pequeño maestro del estilo conejo se acerca a nuestra ave con mucho enojo-

Gan:tan solo un ganso...ahora si que estoy de mal humor -dijo el pequeño mientras tronaba sus nudillos para prepararse a atacarlo-

Viendo que gan quería realmente lastimar a zeng, lian rápidamente habla primero antes de que el pequeño maestro le diera un fuerte golpe.

Lian:¡ni se te ocurra lastimarlo gan!, el...el no tiene la culpa de nada -dijo la felina agachando después la cabeza sintiéndose un poco avergonzada-

Ting:¿de que esta hablando **maestra tigresa**?-pregunto astutamente la reptil recordando que tenían que fingir todavía frente a todos que eran las dos heroínas del estilo tigre y vibora del valle de la paz, ya que mientras tuvieran su apariencia gracias a las piedras de transformación, tan solo tenían que recordar ese pequeño detalle para no arruinar los planes de fai-

Lian:es que...yo...yo fui la responsable de todo, yo le dijo a zeng que no dejara que gan se durmiera en el palacio cuando intentase dormise -dijo en un leve susurro la felina dejando al resto del equipo sorprendido al escuchar eso-

Gan:¿tu?, ¡¿tu eres la responsable de que me estuviera volviendo loco todo el maldito dia?! -preguntaba con enojo el pequeño conejo mientras se acercaba a su compañera del estilo tigre-

Fai:tranquilízate gan, creo que es tiempo de que hable con **la maestra tigresa** a solas para aclararle ciertas cosas, así que quiero que el resto de ustedes vayan a descansar o a comer algo para el día de mañana, no necesitan preocuparse mas por el asunto ya que ahora esta todo aclarado -dijo seriamente nuestro villano-

Gan:pero maestro no es no justo, ella tiene que al menos disculparse de...

Fai:dije que se retiraran gan, no volveré a repetirlo otra vez -dijo fai en tono de enojo y haciendo que sus alumnos dieran una reverencia como señal de que obedecerían-

Feng:entendido maestro fai -dijo el plumífero antes prender vuelo hacia la cocina para poder alimentarse con algo-

Ting:"lian...¿que es lo que te esta pasando?, desde que llegamos aquí te comportas de una manera diferente, ¿porque?, ¿porque no puedes simplemente concentrarte en la misión? -se preguntaba la serpiente en su mente antes de reptar hacia la cocina para poder estar con su amada águila oriental otra vez-

Gan:"jeje, al menos como consuelo sabre que el maestro finalmente reprenderá a lian, con eso quizás aprenda a no meterse conmigo" -dijo el conejo en su mente antes de irse en saltos hacia la cocina estando con su actitud alegre nuevamente-

Zhuang:será mejor que hagas lo mismo que los demás y te retires de inmediato ganso, lo que pasara ahora no sera nada lindo -dijo el maestro del estilo leopardo con tono serio después de retirarse del salón para irse a la cocina-

Zeng:yo...creo me retirare por ahora maestra tigresa, así que pues...nos vemos -dijo repentinamente el plumífero antes de irse volando lejos de allí-

Viendo como se habían puesto las cosas para la maestra del estilo tigre, unas preguntas se formulaban en la cabeza de zeng que lo dejaban un tanto intrigado en su interior.

Zeng:"esto es muy extraño...¿porque la maestra tigresa se ve tan preocupada por lo que le dirá ese felino?, el tan solo es un huésped en el palacio que se ira mañana, entonces...¿por que esta en ese estado tan depresivo?" -se preguntaba el ganso en su mente con mucha dudas en su cabeza mientras se alejaba de allí para poder hacer su ultima tarea del día, que era simplemente crearle el pergamino que le había pedido como favor la **supuesta heroína** **rayada** del valle de la paz-

El silencio inundaba el salón y nuestro villano miraba a su alumna felina que parecía un tanto nerviosa, pero para intentar calmar las cosas y no dejar que ella se sintiera presionada al tener explicarse, fai da un fuerte suspiro y le hace una pregunta a lian después.

Fai:¿porque?

Lian:¿maestro? -pregunto la maestra rayada al no entender la pregunta-

Fai:¿porque lo hiciste lian? -pregunto nuevamente fai esperando a que su alumna pudiese responderle-

Lian:yo...lo lamento maestro, pero...realmente quería vengarme por las palabras que me dijo gan.

Fai:¿vengarte de gan?

Lian:cuando el dijo frente a todos que era la mas débil del equipo junto a ting, yo...yo realmente me sentí furiosa, quería que el sintiera el mismo malestar que me hizo sentir esta mañana, así que...pues...le pedí a zeng que lo siguiera todos lados y cuando viera que intentara dormirse lo despertara de forma sorpresiva para que no pudiera descansar, yo tan solo... tan solo quería que de esa forma entendiera que no debe seguir llamándose así por ser la ultima miembro del equipo -dijo lian en tono triste mientras que fai tan solo la miraba de forma seria-

Fai:lian...sabes muy bien que gan no piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas, creí que al encontrar tu paz interior lo entenderías y no dejarías que te afectara de esa manera sus palabras, el siempre intentara ser el centro de atención de todo y eso es porque...realmente le gusta sentirse ser parte de algo -dijo nuestro villano en tono serio mientras la felina daba un fuerte suspiro al escuchar como lo defendía a su alumno del estilo conejo-

Lian:si maestro...yo...lo entiendo...perdóneme por mis acciones, le prometo que mañana me disculpare con... -sin poder termina la frase fai le habla otra vez-

Fai:no a terminado nuestra charla todavía lian, necesito que me respondas a esto...¿porque no ayudaste a tu equipo cuando acorralaron a los cinco furiosos y al guerrero dragón? -pregunto rápidamente fai haciendo que la felina quedara en shock por como el sabia ese detalle que jamás le había revelado-

Lian:ma...maestro...como...¿como supo eso? -pregunto un tanto nerviosa la maestra del estilo tigre-

Fai:gan me lo conto hace un par de horas, ahora dime...¿porque no los ayudaste?

Estando furiosa con su pequeño compañero que le había contado todo a la persona que mas queria su corazón, lian antes de responderle a su maestro comienza a maldecir en su interior por como gan siempre de alguna manera empeoraba todo.

Lian:"demonios gan, si queres un maldito soplón, ¡no tienes idea de lo que te espera ahora!" -decia la felina en su mente mientras un pequeño gruñido inaudible salia de ella-

Fai:sigo esperando tu respuesta lian, ¿porque no fuiste capaz de ayudarlos? -pregunto nuevamente nuestro villano perdiendo un poco la paciencia-

Lian:maestro es que yo...pues...simplemente no pude, literalmente mi cuerpo se había congelado al saber que tenia que lastimarlo a... - sin poder termina su frase fai la interrumpe otra vez-

Fai:si yo fui capaz de dejar todo en el olvido, entonces quiere decir que tu también puedes hacerlo lian, seguir pensando en algo que ya no importa no tiene lógica o razón, ahora a mi siguiente pregunta...¿porque sigues aferrándote al pasado como sino hubiese nada mas importante?

Lian:porque esos momentos fueron...fueron los mejos días que alguna vez tuve en mi vida, no quiero olvidarlos sabiendo que fue lo que me ayudo a encontrar mi paz interior, sin esos recuerdos yo...yo seria nada -dijo la felina soltando despues una pequeña lagrima de su rostro y dejando así un poco sorprendido a nuestro villano por como la maestra del estilo tigre parecía estas muy sujetada a sus memorias-

Fai:lian...solo diré esto una vez así que escucha con atención. cuando empecé mi viaje en búsqueda de un equipo para que defendiera china...sabia que seria una tarea demasiado difícil, ya que anteriormente no sabia si lograría o no eligir a las personas indicadas, pero...al pasar el tiempo el destino junto con el universo fueron guiándome poco a poco hasta encontrarlos a todos ustedes. el hecho de que estemos aquí teniendo esta conversación es porque espero que no sigas dudando de tus acciones, te considere mas que perfecta para ser parte de mi equipo por tu inigualable fuerza y determinación, así que espero que no sigas decepcionándome de ese modo al no querer pelear, sin importar quienes sean...debes permanecer siempre firme -dijo nuestro villano en tono algo enojado mientras que su alumna parecia estas muy triste al escuchar cada palabra-

Lian:pero maestro, es que...lo que nos pide va encontra de todo lo que nos a enseñado hasta ahora, yo...realmente no quiero seguir con esto si eso significa... -sin terminar su frase su maestro le habla primero-

Fai:lo que intento lograr no es para satisfacer un simple capricho, busco la paz y establecer un nuevo orden de poder para que los errores del pasado no vuelvan a repetirse, no dejes que tus emociones nublen tu mente lian, lo que hago es lo correcto y la mejor opción para asegurar un buen futuro en china, de no creer que no serian de vital importancia en esta misión...no hubiese permitido que vinieran conmigo, lo que trato de decirte ahora es que...necesito que dejes todo de lado como yo lo hice al abandonar mi antigua identidad, si realmente querías acompañarme y venir aquí para asegurar el bienestar de todos...entonces olvida ya el pasado, inclusive si eso significa...abandonarlo todo -dijo fai antes de retirarse del salón y dejando de esa manera a su alumna del estilo tigre completamente herida por dentro-

Lian:"maestro...¿que fue lo que le paso?, ¿porque esta decidido en no querer sentir nada?, ¿que dolor a tenido que soportar todo este tiempo al querer dejar todo en el olvido?" -se preguntaba lian en su mente estando muy triste mientras caminaba lentalmente hacia la cocina para reunirse con su equipo-

 **Cocina del palacio de jade:**

Estando con cierto maestro del estilo conejo que parecía muy feliz...

Gan:jeje, ¡esto mas que bárbaro!, ¡¿como es que no me di cuenta antes de toda esta deliciosa comida?! -decía gan mientras comía alegremente todo lo que había sobrado del desayuno especial que había preparado po para su buen amigo mono-

Ting:debo admitir que esta deliciosa, pero...¿quien fue el que preparo todo esto? -pregunto la reptil con curiosidad-

Feng:probablemente fue ese ganso llamado zeng, no veo otra explicación lógica ting -dijo el águila oriental mientras veía tiernamente a su querida amiga reptil por como ella comía con mucho placer-

Zhuang:da igual quien haya sido feng, por ahora sera mejor que terminemos rápido de cenar para irnos a descansar, nuestro largo viaje comienza mañana y seria buena idea que estemos listos para entonces -dijo el leopardo de las nieves mientras comía tranquilamente todo lo que había preparado nuestro guerrero dragón-

Al pasar unos segundos, lian llega para unírseles estando muy deprimida por dentro, provocando que la maestra del estilo víbora estuviese un poco intrigada del porque se veía de ese modo la felina después de hablar con fai.

Ting:¿lian te encuentras bien? -pregunto la reptil en tono triste-

Lian:ting...yo...necesito hablar contigo -dijo repentinamente la felina haciendo que su compañera serpiente estuviese mas intrigada todavía-

Ting:¿de que quieres hablar lian?

Lian:es que...es algo importante que necesito preguntarte, en privado si es posible -dijo la felina volviendo a su tono serio mientras que los machos la miraban en forma confusa-

Gan:¿que es tan importante que no puedes preguntárselo estando con nosotros lian?, ¿acaso te intimida nuestra presencia?, jeje se nota que todavía eres muy... -sin poder terminar su frase la maestra del estilo tigre toma del cuello a su pequeño compañero con mucha ira en su interior-

Lian:¡será mejor que cierres tu boca gan, no tienes idea de lo furiosa que estoy contigo ahora! -dijo lian en tono de ira mientras que el resto de su equipo quedaba en shock al ver la actitud radical de la felina-

Ting:¡lian tranquilízate por favor!, sabes muy bien lo que pasa cuando te enfadas -dijo la reptil en tono serio mientras que la maestra rayada gruñia en forma amenazadora al pequeño conejo-

Lian:ya lo se ting, pero...¡gan me esta volviendo loca y no puedo soportarlo mas! -decía la felina mientras sujetaba el cuello del pequeño maestro con mas fuerza todavía-

Gan:"demonios...lian...lian esta perdiendo la cordura otra vez, quizás...quizás esta vez si sea mi fin" -decía gan en su mente mientras comenzaba a perder el conocimiento por la falta de aire en sus pulmones-

Viendo como su compañera rayada parecia estar perdiéndose cada vez mas en su enojo, Ting rápidamente con su cola la golpea en su rostro para que pudiera reaccionar de inmediato, provocando que después al darle tan bofetada la felina soltara a gan en un segundo.

Zhuang:¡¿gan te encuentras bien?! -pregunto el leopardo de las nieves estando un poco preocupado por el-

Gan:jeje...rayos...eso...eso si que estuvo cerca -decía el pequeño maestro mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento-

Feng:¿que demonios te pasa ahora lian?, ¡estuviste a punto de asfixiar a gan! -dijo en forma seria el águila oriental mientras que la felina seguía motrando una mirada que reflejaba mucha ira en su interior-

Lian:ting...será mejor que hablemos mañana, yo...creo que necesito tiempo a solas en este momento -dijo repentinamente la felina antes de retirarse de la cocina y dejando de esa manera a cuatro maestro de kung fu totalmente confundidos por esa actitud que había tomado-

Estando en shock por como lian se había ido de esa manera, ting le hace una pregunta a sus compañeros.

Ting:chicos...¿que fue lo que paso?

Zhuang:¿además del hecho de que lian estrangulo a gan con tanta fuerza que casi lo mata?, pues no lo se ting, nunca la había visto de esa manera, parece... parece estar reprimiendo algo con mucho esfuerzo en su interior -dijo zhuang en tono de preocupación mientras que el resto de su equipo seguía igual de confundido por todo lo que había pasando en tan solo unos pocos segundos-

Feng:por ahora sera mejor que le demos su espacio ting, mañana podrás hablar con ella cuando nosotros nos vayamos del valle, así que...descansen todo lo que puedan muchachos, me retiro para poder dormir -dijo el maestro del estilo águila antes de prender vuelo hacia una de las habitación del palacio-

Zhuang:será mejor que nosotros también nos retiremos gan, el dia que has tenido hoy si que a sido...pues...demasiado intenso inclusive para alguien tan enérgico como tu.

Gan:por esta vez concuerdo contigo zhuang... jeje espero no tener pesadillas con esa mirada tan fría que me estaba dando lian -dijo gan con un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo mientras se alejaba de la cocina en saltos-

Zhuang:realmente gan si que es muy extraño, ¿no lo crees ting?, siempre tan...feliz, inclusive ante los momentos mas extremos, me recuerda mucho al maestro antes de... -sin poder terminar su frase ting le habla primero con mucho enojo-

Ting:sera mejor que olvides esos momentos zhuang, el maestro...estoy segura que no volverá hacer esa persona otra vez -dijo la serpiente con un suspiro saliendo de ella mientras pensaba en como ayudar a su compañera rayada con los sentimientos ocultos que reprimía intensamente-

Zhuang:supongo que tienes razón, pero es agradable pensar todavía en esos momentos, realmente...eran tiempos felices para todos nosotros, pero bueno...supongo que dejar todo en el pasado será lo mejor, así que...pues...ten buenas noches ting, espero que puedas descansar -dijo como ultima frase el felino antes de retirarse y dejar sola de esa manera a su amiga serpiente-

Ting:"si que eran buenos momentos zhuang, pero para lian... seguramente fueron mucho mas que solo eso, solo espero poder serle de ayuda una vez que hablemos mañana" -decia la reptil en su mente mientras una mirada de tristeza se formaba en su rostro por como su amiga rayada parecía estar llenándose de sentimientos de angustia que empezaban a inundar su corazón-

Despues de que todos se fueran a descansar, cierta maestra del estilo tigre parecia estar intentando dormir con desesperacion pero sin resultando, ya que en su cabeza todavia tenia las ultimas palabras que le habia dicho su maestro.

Lian:"dejar todo en el olvido...no...no puedo...simplemente no puedo, esos recuerdos... esos recuerdos fueron los que lograron que encontrase mi paz interior y me volviese una maestra del estilo tigre, además de...de haber encontrado el amor en usted maestro" -decía la tigresa de bengala en su mente mientras las lagrimas empezaban a brotar en su rostro al pensar en la posibilidad de que fai realmente hubiese dejado todo de lado como sino hubiese nada mas importante que en solo cumplir con su objetivo-

 **Bosque de bambú:**

Estando con nuestro cinco furiosos que parecían estarse quedando dormidos por todo lo que ya habían recorrido...

Mantis:chicos...se que soy uno de los que mas se a estado quejando desde que estamos viajando pero...¿no creen que deberíamos dormir?, hemos estado muchas horas caminando y pues...realmente necesito cerrar mis ojos -decía el pequeño insecto intentando mantener sus parpados abiertos lo mas posible-

Grulla:concuerdo con mantis esta vez, creo que deberíamos descansar un poco, ya hemos recorrido bastante por este bosque y estoy casi seguro que quizás encontremos un pueblo dentro de poco, después de todo...¿que tal lejos podemos estar ahora de la civilización?

Esperando a que su amiga rayada aceptara lo que había sugerido el pequeño maestro del estilo mantis, víbora le hace una pregunta a tigresa esperando a que la contestara-

Vibora:tigresa...¿tu que dices?, ¿crees que deberíamos detenernos? -preguntaba la reptil esperando a que su compañera rayada estuviese ahora de mejor humor-

Tigresa:todos hemos estado muy agotados desde que nos separamos de po, se que les dije que no teníamos que detenernos ya que eso significaría desperdiciar el tiempo que nos brindo para poder escapar, pero...creo que ya estamos lo bastante lejos de esos maestros de kung fu como para que nos encuentren, así que...creo que sera mejor que descansemos aquí por ahora, mañana seguiremos por la mañana, aprovechen este tiempo para dormir todo lo que puedan y...descansen bien muchachos -dijo tigresa con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras se sentaba y apoyaba su espalda tranquilamente en uno de los arboles de bambú, provocando que después los tres machos del equipo se quedaran en shock al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la felina, ya que ella estaba totalmente nerviosa y tensa desde que se había alejado de nuestro querido héroe de blanco y negro-

Mono:¡¿que rayos fue lo que le paso a tigresa?!, ¿acaso tu sabes algo víbora? -preguntaba el primate por como la felina cerraba sus ojos para dormir plácidamente sin ninguna preocupación-

Vibora:pues...digamos que la charla que tuve con ella hace unas horas sirvió para que se relajara un poco mas, así que...digamos que tendremos a una tigresa mas comprensible y relajada ahora -dijo la serpiente con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía como la felina dormía al pensar en su querido panda-

Mono:bueno...supongo que entonces tenemos que agradecértelo víbora, no creo que hubiésemos podido aguantar un segundo mas sin poder detenernos, realmente estabamos...pues... muy exhaustos -dijo el maestro del estilo mono mientras bostezaba de lo agotado que estaba su cuerpo-

Vibora:"solo me alegra saber que ahora tigresa esta de muy buen humor al revelarle que po también la ama con todo su ser, ya no puedo esperar a que se confiesen de una vez por todas cuando nos reunamos todos nuevamente, estoy segura que con ello las cosas se mejoraran poco a poco" -decía nuestra serpiente en su mente estando muy alegre mientras enrollaba su cuerpo para poder dormir tranquilamente-

Mantis:parece que es todo por hoy chicos, solo...solo espero que el maestro shifu como po se encuentren sanos y salvos, odiaría pensar que ellos están...

Grulla:mantis ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase, tigresa finalmente esta poniéndose mas tranquila ante nuestra situación de tener que alejarnos de nuestro hogar, lo que menos necesitamos ahora es que pienses de esa manera y hagas que ella vuelva a como estaba, solo se como nuestro panda y piensa que todo saldrá...pues...

Mono:¿bárbaro?

Grulla:correcto mono, bárbaro, ahora...si me disculpan me pondre a dormir unas cuantas horas para recobrar mis energías, así que...nos vemos por la mañana chicos -dijo grulla como última fase antes de ponerse en posición para descansar-

Mono:jeje parece que grulla esta vez si te callo la boca mantis, casi podría jurar que estabas hablando con víbora -decía el primate mientras reía un poco al ver como era regañado su pequeño amigo-

Mantis:jeje supongo que tienes razón mono, realmente necesitaba escuchar tu risa despues de todo lo que hemos pasado este día, solo espero que las cosas se mejoren con el tiempo una vez que lleguemos a nuestro destino -dijo el maestro del estilo mantis antes de saltar al hombro de su compañero primate-

Mono:tranquilo mantis, ya hemos estado en este tipo de situaciones antes, por ahora descansemos esta noche, realmente necesitamos dormir -dijo mono antes subir a uno de los tantos arboles que había en el bosque para poder descansar-

Mientras el pequeño insecto se ponía cómodo en la cabeza de su amigo macaco, un pensamiento con algo de preocupación salía de su cabeza.

Mantis:"no se porque siento este miedo, pero creo que las cosas se pondrán mucho peor de ahora en adelante" -decía mantis en su cabeza mientras un escalofrió misterioso recorría por todo su cuerpo-

 **Mientras tantos con nuestro héroe de blanco y negro...**

Xing:¡solo admite que estamos perdidos gata! -dijo la maestra del estilo conejo con mucho enojo mientras luna le gruñia en forma amenazadora-

Luna:sera mejor que cierres la boca ahora antes de que yo lo haga pequeña ladrona, no estamos perdidos, únicamente necesito tiempo para recordar por donde hay que seguir -dijo nuestra heroína moteada mientras miraba fijamente a xing que parecía impaciente por querer salir del bosque-

Xing:¡eso se llama estar perdida!

Viendo como las dos hembras discutían queriéndose destrozarse una a la otra, nuestro guerrero dragón intentando evitar que volvieran a lastimarse, sugiere algo que quizás podría calmar las cosas.

Po:chicas...creo...creo que seria buena idea que acampáramos en este lugar, ya es muy tarde como para que podamos seguir adelante, además puede que nos topemos con bandidos si seguimos caminando a ciegas en la oscuridad -dijo po con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que xing se daba la vuelta y lo miraba seriamente-

Xing:¡ni loca pienso descansar ahora panda!, me encargaron algo muy importante como para darme el lujo de dormir -dijo repentinamente la maestra del estilo conejo mientras nuestro héroe daba un pequeño suspiro al escuchar eso-

Po:entiendo que tengas un deber muy importante, pero lamentablemente no creo que podamos seguir avanzado hasta que llegue el amanecer, así que...pues...creo que no tenemos mas opción que ponernos a descansar, de por si en serio necesito dormir un poco después del dia agotador que tuve que afrontar hoy -dijo nuestro panda después de dar un fuerte bostezo de cansancio-

Xing:¡no me importa como estés ahora panda!, solo quiero salir de aquí y... -es todo lo que pudo decir ting al caer noqueada en el suelo por un golpe repentino que luna le había dado en el rostro-

Po:¡¿luna porque hiciste eso?! -pregunto nuestro héroe estando muy sorprendido-

Luna:por muchas razones po, pero la mas importante fue para que ella finalmente se callara y pudiéramos acampar tranquilamente -dijo la leopardo de las nieves con una pequeña sonrisa picara al ver como la coneja ahora descansaba en el suelo-

Po:¿no piensas que fue un poco excesivo?

Luna:po ella hace unas horas intento robarnos e incluso nos amenazo a golpes sino le entregamos mi pergamino, ¿como puedes estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que puede traicionarnos?

Po:pues...¿como piensas que ella lo haría luna? -pregunto nuestro héroe con curiosidad-

Sin poder responderle a esa pregunta ya que no tenia idea de como la pequeña maestra podría hacerlo, po se acerca a nuestra felina y le dice unas palabras cálidamente.

Po:se que es difícil tomarle confianza a alguien luna, en especial si se trata de una persona que nos ataco hace poco, pero como dije antes...todos merecen una segunda oportunidad en su vida, quizás con el tiempo ella realmente pueda convertirse en nuestra amiga, de por si...siempre pienso eso al conocer a alguien nuevo.

Estando todavía con muchas dudas en su cabeza por la pequeña maestra del estilo conejo que seguía noqueada en el suelo, luna da un suspiro de derrota y le dice unas palabras a su querido compañero de blanco y negro.

Luna:esta bien po, yo...lo intentare...intentare darle una segunda oportunidad a esa xing, pero...no lo hare por ella ni por querer ser su amiga en un futuro, solo...solo lo hare por ti -dijo firmemente la leopardo mientras nuestro panda se sonrojaba un poco al escuchar eso-

Po:gracias luna, significa mucho para mi, así que...pues...creo...creo que será mejor que preparemos ahora el campamento, estoy seguro que xing no podrá dormir cómodamente estando todavía allí en el suelo -dijo nuestro panda estando un poco nervioso por como la felina lo miraba tiernamente y con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro-

Luna:supongo que si panda, aunque debo admitir que me siento mas relajada al no tener que escucharla -dijo burlonamente la felina mientras se quitaba de la espalda su mochila con varias de sus cosas en en ella-

Po:solo espero que mañana sea un mejor día, en serio fue una locura lo que e pasado hoy.

Luna:ya somos dos po, pero...realmente me alegro haberte encontrado, eres una de las pocas cosas buenas que me han pasado en la vida.

Po:¿porque dices eso luna? -pregunto nuestro panda estando algo sorprendido al escuchar eso-

Luna:yo...es que...no...no es por nada po, solo...solo dediquémonos a preparar el campamento -dijo la felina moteda estando un poco triste al recordar por un segundo todo lo que había pasado en su vida-

Luego de que terminaran de armar todo y pusieran a xing delicadamente en una de las camas para que pudiera descansar, po antes de cerrar sus ojos le desea las buenas noches a su nueva amiga felina.

Po:buenas noches luna, estoy seguro que mañana sera un día mas que bárbaro-

Luna:jaja ojala sea cierto po, buenas noches -dijo luna antes de cerrar su tienda de campaña mientras nuestro héroe pensaba en como poder ayudarla-

Po:"por como veo las cosas...creo que no sera nada fácil en ayudarla en que logree obtener su paz interior, algo...algo parece estar llenándola con mucho dolor en su corazón" -dijo el guerrero dragón en su mente estando un poco deprimido mientras daba un fuerte suspiro y cerraba sus ojos lentamente para poder descansar igual que su querida amiga leopardo-

 **Fin del capitulo 40.**

 **Finalmente pude terminar esta parte, ojala les haya gustado, yo al menos disfrute en escribirla, por suerte si les interesa saber todo esta lejos de acabar, apenas la historia va por la mitad ;P**

 **Comenten si gustan y pues...¡nos vemos otro día mis queridos lectores! :D**


	41. Capitulo 41:el estilo conejo

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Nuestro héroe de blanco y negro ahora esta en compañia de una pequeña coneja llamada xing, pero...¿sabemos algo de ella además de querer terminar su misión secreta a toda costa?**

 **Lamentablemente...no :S**

 **Supongo que habrá que leer este capitulo para que el misterio se revele un poco y podamos saber que es lo intenta lograr ;P**

 **comencemos con todo en...3...2...1...¡Ya!**

 **Capitulo 41:el estilo conejo**

 **Bosque de bambú:**

 **El día daba inicio y la noche se había ido, dando de esa manera la bienvenida a una nueva mañana para nuestro panda del kung fu, pero como de costumbre...el seguía dormido al igual que su nueva compañera de viaje llamada luna, pero lo curioso de todo...cierta maestra del estilo conejo empezaba abrir sus ojos con algo de lentitud.**

Xing:"demonios...¿por que me duele tanto mi hermoso rostro?, ¿que fue lo que me paso como para que me quedara dormida de esta manera?" -se preguntaba xing en su mente estando muy confundida y aturdida todavía-

Al pasar unos segundos y ver que estaba en una pequeña tienda de campaña de su tamaño, la maestra del estilo conejo intentaba recordar que era lo que le había pasado.

Xing:esto es muy extraño...¿cuando fue que termine en este lugar?, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba hablando con ese panda, pero ahora... ¿porque no tengo nada mas en mi mente? -se preguntaba nuevamente xing a si misma mientras salía de la pequeña tienda y veía con sus ojos celestes como el sol había aparecido nuevamente en el cielo-

Sabiendo que sus dos nuevos compañeros de viaje seguían dormidos por los fuertes ronquidos que provenían de la tienda de campaña de nuestro querido guerrero dragón, la pequeña maestra da un fuerte suspiro con enojo al captar tales sonidos con sus grandes orejas de conejo.

Xing:"en serio si queres todo un caso panda, todavía no puedo creer que haya aceptado en ir contigo y esa gata llorona, ya con tal solo escuchar como duermes me siento ansiosa de llegar a un pueblo cercano para alejarme de ti y seguir con mi misión, pero por ahora...es tiempo de que despiertes de la **forma apropiada** para que podamos salir lo mas rápido posible de este maldito bosque" -decía xing en su mente con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro mientras se acercaba a la tienda de po para poder **darle** los buenos días a su manera-

Luego de que la pequeña coneja entrara sigilosamente donde dormía nuestro héroe de blanco y negro, la maestra del estilo conejo se acerca a la oreja del panda para susúrrale después unas palabras.

Xing:panda...¿quieres seguir durmiendo? -pregunto delicadamente la coneja esperando a que su compañero le respondiese su pregunta-

Po:tigresa...cinco minutos mas...yo...todavía tengo sueño -decía en susurros nuestro panda mientras que xing quedaba un poco sorprendía al escuchar ese nombre-

Xing:"¿tigresa?, que extraño...ese es el nombre de la maestra del estilo tigre del palacio de jade, como... ¿como es que la conoce?" -se preguntaba la pequeña maestra en su mente mientras escuchaba otra vez como po volvía a sus ronquidos fuertes y molestos en un rápido segundo-

Estando cansada de seguir escuchando como dormía y roncaba su compañero de viaje obligatorio, nuestra atrevida coneja con algo enojo en su interior dice unas palabras muy silenciosas para ella misma.

Xing:tendré que sacarle después información a este panda, por ahora... es tiempo de que el **señor** buen corazón despierte de una vez por todas.

Po:no...no mas tofu papa...eso...eso no es comida... -decía nuestro héroe estando todavía dormido en la tierra de los sueños-

Acercándose otra vez a la oreja del panda con una mirada siniestra formándose rápidamente en su rostro, xing le hace otra pregunta en forma sencilla a nuestro héroe para que pudiera responder.

Xing:¿todavía estando con sueño po?

Po:si...todavía sigo con sueño...tigresa...ZZZZZ

Tomando mucho aire en sus pulmones para poder despertar a su compañero de viaje **forzado** , la pequeña maestra le grita en forma muy ruidosa diciéndole...

Xing:¡PUES A DESPERTAR QUE YA AMANECIOOOO!

Po:¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! -grito po dando después un salto bien alto del susto que se había agarrado al escuchar tan de cerca la fuerte voz de xing-

Xing:finalmente te despiertas panda, ¿ahora podemos continuar con el viaje? -pregunto apresuradamente la coneja mientras que nuestro héroe seguia estando muy sorprendido y asustado todavía-

Po:xi...¡¿xing que haces tu aquí?!, ¡¿acaso alguien nos esta atacando?! -preguntaba po estando un poco alarmando, ya que si algo malo hubiese pasado mientras estaba dormido, el sencillamente no habría podido perdonárselo-

Xing:nadie nos esta atacando panda, únicamente te desperté a gritos para que pudiéramos seguir avanzado -dijo seriamente la coneja mientras que nuestro héroe quedaba un poco en shock al escuchar eso-

Po:pero... ¿pero no podías simplemente esperar a que me despertara?, en serio esta vez estuve a punto de desmayarme del susto xing -decía po dando un fuerte suspiro para tranquilizarse mientras recordaba en su cabeza como anteriormente su maestro siempre lo despertaba de la misma manera al quedarse dormido en horas de entrenamiento-

Xing:¿ **esta vez**?, ¿acaso hay mas personas que te despiertan de la misma forma panda? -pregunto la coneja imaginando un poco en su cabeza lo holgazán que podía llegar a ser su compañero-

Po:yo...pues...si...pero...pero solo digamos que...yo... -era todo lo que podía decir el guerrero dragón mientras su rostro se sonrojaba cada vez mas al no poder responderle a esa pregunta tan simple-

Xing:mejor no digas nada, ya con solo ver tu nerviosismo puedo entenderlo todo, así que solo olvídalo panda, por ahora... es tiempo de que te levantes y nos preparemos para seguir con... -es todo lo que pudo decir xing al ver que entraba rápidamente luna a la tienda de campaña, ya que por los fuertes gritos que habían captado sus orejas de felino, la maestra del estilo leopardo ahora estaba muy alarmada-

Luna:¡¿po estas bien?!, ¡¿acaso alguien te lastimo?! -preguntaba la felina con preocupación en su tono mientras que xing solamente daba un fuerte suspiro de fastidio al tener que explicarle todo-

Xing:como le dije a tu querido panda, nadie nos esta atacando gata, solo lo desperte **a mi manera** para que pudiéramos seguir adelante, así que...ahora que todos estan despiertos, es tiempo de que guarden todas estas cosas de campamento y apuren el paso para salir de aquí -dijo xing en tono de orden mientras salía de la tienda de po tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado, provocando que después luna gruñera en forma amenazadora al ser ella tan arrogante-

Luna:¡juro que esa pequeña ladrona un día de estos hará que yo desee mas que solo golpearla hasta dejarla dormida!, ¡¿como puede hablarnos de esa manera después de toda la ayuda que le hemos ofrecido?! -pregunto nuestra leopardo con enojo intentando no perder otra vez la poca paciencia que le tenia a ella-

Po:solo hay que darle tiempo luna, apenas si nos conoce un día, es lógico que todavía no nos tenga confianza o no quiera saber nada de nosotros, de por si yo tarde mucho en que mis amigos me aceptaran y pudiera finalmente ganarme su respeto -dijo po con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mientras que luna se calmaba un poco al recordar que le daría una segunda oportunidad a la supuesta maestra del estilo conejo-

Luna:esta bien po, solo...solo dile que empiece a respetarnos un poco mas si es que quiere seguir viajando con nosotros, de por si su actitud altanera y caprichosa me esta volviendo loca -dijo la felina moteada mientras daba un fuerte suspiro para intentar relajarse lo mejor posible, ya que solamente quería empezar la mañana con el pie derecho-

Po:supongo que puedo hablar con ella, solo espero que esta mañana xing este de mejor humor, ayer parecía estar muy impaciente por querer salir de este bosque -dijo nuestro panda mientras pensaba un poco del porque la coneja estaba tan obsesionada con llegar lo mas rápido posible a un pueblo cercano-

Luna:solo sabemos que **su maestra** le asigno una misión importante, y que se perdio en este lugar mientras intentaba cumplirla, quizás...quizás si ahora platicas con ella po puedas lograr que nos diga todo lo que necesitamos saber, en serio estar al lado una completa extraña que nos ataco salvajemente hace poco me pone de mal humor -dijo luna con algo de enojo en su tono recordando como xing la había golpeado sin que le importase nada mas que quitarle su pergamino-

Po:jeje, me recuerdas a alguien **muy especial** luna, solo espero que con el tiempo todo mejore y pueda estar otra vez con ella junto al resto de mis amigos -dijo po alegremente recordando un poco la actitud que tenia tigresa hacia los desconocidos-

Luna:po sino te molesta que pregunte, pues... ¿Quién seria esa chica que te estoy haciendo recordar? -pregunto la felina con curiosidad-

Estando un poco ruborizado al tener que responderle esa pregunta, nuestro panda en tartamudeos le dice...

Po:so...solo es una amiga mía luna, es que...realmente la estoy extrañando mucho, de por si también fue mi maestra en el estilo tigre y bueno...yo...pues...sigo intentando permanecer positivo en que la volveré a ver, en serio estoy un poco preocupado por ella -dijo nuestro héroe de blanco y negro mientras daba un fuerte suspiro de tristeza al imaginar que quizás algo malo le habia pasado a su compañera rayada-

Luna:se lo que se siente po, también extraño a mis pequeños con todo mi corazón, pero estoy segura que en un futuro cercano podre volver con ellos al igual que tu con tus amigos, solo...solo hay que ser barbaros -dijo la maestra del estilo leopardo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, provocando que después po al escuchar eso pudiese recuperar un poco los ánimos de seguir adelante-

Po:gracias luna, aprecio mucho que te preocupes por mi, yo... en serio necesitaba escuchar algo como eso -dijo nuestro panda dándole después un fuerte abrazo a la felina mientras que esta se ruborizaba mucho al estar tan cerca de su querido compañero-

Luna:"¿que me esta pasando?, ¿por que me siento de esta manera al estar con po?" -se preguntaba luna en su mente mientras su sonrojo iba en aumento al estarlo mirando directamente a los ojos-

Luego de separarse del tierno gesto de cariño que le había dado po, la maestra moteada vuelve rápidamente de sus pensamientos y dice unas palabras.

Luna:po, creo...creo que es tiempo de que sigamos con nuestro viaje, así que...yo...pues...te espero afuera hasta que estés listo -dijo la felina en tartamudeos mientras salía de la tienda de campaña estando muy confundida, ya que los sentimientos que estaba experimentando en su interior, era algo que jamás había experimentado en su vida-

Po:"que extraño.. .¿Por qué se fue de esa manera tan brusca y repentina?, ¿acaso habré metida la pata otra vez y dije algo que no debía?" -se preguntaba nuestro panda en su cabeza estando muy confundido por la velocidad en que la luna se había ido de la tienda de campaña-

Luego de ayudar a su querida y nueva amiga en guardar todas sus pertenencias, po en forma muy alegre dice...

Po:¡hora de continuar chicas! -dijo con mucho entusiamo mientras luna reía un poco por lo adorable que se veía su buen amigo panda-

Xing:ya era hora, en serio ya me estaba cansando de verlos guardar todas esas cosas de campamento, ¿por que no simplemente durmieron haciendo una fogata? -pregunto la maestra del estilo conejo en tono de fastidio-

Luna:no lo se, ¿por que siempre criticas todo hasta volver a uno completamente loco? -pregunto luna con enojo haciendo que despues xing se sintiera muy ofendida al escuchar eso-

Xing:cuidado con lo que dices gata, recuerda que soy una maestra de kung fu -dijo la pequeña coneja en tono de advertencia-

Luna:pues eso también para ti pequeña ladrona, no eres la única que sabe como defenderse -dijo luna gruñiendo un poco mientras intentaba no saltarle encima para golpearla otra vez en su rostro-

Po:chicas por favor, ¿no podemos simplemente llevarnos bien?, después de todo ahora somos compañeros de viaje -dijo po intentando calmar a las dos hembras que parecían muy decididas en tener un combate-

Luna:po ella es la que siempre intenta provocarnos, ¡¿por que simplemente no puedes tenernos un poco de respeto coneja?! -pregunto luna con mucha ira en su rostro mientras que xing estando de la misma manera le responde a su pregunta con una mirada amenazadora-

Xing:¡ustedes no son nadie para decirme como debo tratarlos!, únicamente los acompaño porque no tengo otra opción -dijo en forma seria mientras po se acercaba a ella lentamente para intentar calmarla-

Po:xing, ¿no podemos empezar otra vez y dejar todas estas discusiones en el pasado?, únicamente deseo que no haya mas peleas entre nosotros, de por si solo quiero que todos nos llevemos bien -dijo po tiernamente haciendo que después la pequeña coneja diera un fuerte suspiro para intentar tranquilizarse, ya que el tono que había usado nuestro guerrero dragón en su habla se escuchaba bastante sincero para ella-

Xing:esta bien panda, solo... solo por esta vez pienso hacerte caso, únicamente quiero salir de aquí -dijo la coneja en forma seria esperando a que luna continuara guiándolos hasta la salida del bosque que los rodeaba-

Luna:"parece que po tiene el don de hacer que las personas cambien su manera de actuar con los demás, no puedo creer que esa xing se haya calmado con tal solo hablarle" -decia la felina moteada en su mente estando sorprendida por como nuestro héroe había logrado que la pequeña maestra estuviese de acuerdo con todo-

Po:¿luna estas bien? -pregunto po estando algo preocupado por ella ya que estaba totalmente callada-

Luna:yo...si...si estoy bien po, solo estaba pensando en algo, no es necesario que sigas preocupándote por mi -dijo luna un poco ruborizada al verlo otra vez directamente a los ojos-

Po:uff que bueno, en serio empezaba asustarme por como te veías luna, odiaría que algo malo te estuviese pasando -dijo nuestro panda estando un poco mas tranquilo mientras que la leopardo de las nieves se ruborizaba mas por cada palabras que decía su buen amigo-

Luna:"¿que rayos pasa conmigo?, ¿por que sigo sonrojándome?" -se preguntaba nuevamente la felina en su mente, provocando que después un pequeño malestar empezara a surgir en su estomago por los nervios que volvían a su cuerpo al pensar cada vez mas en po-

Luego de que luna volviera de sus pensamientos, ella tranquilamente seguía guiando a sus dos compañeros de viaje mirando su mapa con mucho detalle.

Luna:quizás podamos llegar mañana al pueblo que te mencione antes po, estoy segura que si seguimos a este ritmo podremos lograrlo -dijo la leopardo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que po parecía muy feliz al escuchar eso-

Po:¡bárbaro!, ya estoy muy ansioso de poder saborear esa sopa de fideos que tanto presumías luna, en serio me gustaría comer ahora algo mas que no sean solamente frutos de este bosque -dijo po recordando que desde ayer estaba comiendo manzanas para no desmayarse del hambre-

Xing:admito que por esta única vez también haría lo mismo panda, ya no puedo esperar a deslizar un delicioso dumpling por mi garganta cuando lleguemos a un restaurante -dijo xing mientras seguía dando saltos para seguir avanzado-

Po:xing...yo...¿puedo hacerte una pregunta sino te molesta? -pregunto nuestro héroe estando un tanto nervioso-

Xing:¿que es lo que quieres preguntarme panda?

Po:bueno...es que...desde ayer e visto que saltas en vez de caminar para poder seguirnos, en serio es algo que jamás imagine que un maestro de kung fu pudiese hacer sin sentir el mas mínimo cansancio, así que... para poder sacarme esta duda que tengo en mi cabeza, yo...quisiera preguntarte...pues...¿por que lo haces?

Dando un fuerte suspiro mientras seguía dando sus saltos, xing en forma seria le responde la pregunta a su compañero de blanco y negro.

Xing:estoy entrenando panda...

Panda:¿estas entrenando?

Xing:correcto, nosotros los maestros del estilo conejo dependemos mucho de nuestras piernas y la agilidad que poseemos en ellas, sin eso estaríamos a merced de cualquiera que quisiera robarnos o incluso lastimarnos, así que para fortalecer nuestro poder de ataque por lo pequeños que somos...pues...simplemente damos saltos en vez de caminar, ya que al hacer eso acostumbramos al cuerpo para que tenga mas resistencia y podamos dar patadas todavía mas fuertes cuando nos enfrentamos a un enemigo -dijo la pequeña maestra estando muy orgullosa de su estilo de kung fu-

Po:eso...es...¡bárbaro! -dijo nuestro panda estando muy sorprendido al escuchar eso-

Luna:entonces quieres decir que... ¡¿todos los maestros del estilo conejo saltan en vez de caminar?!, ¡¿solo por la única razón de querer volverse mas fuertes en un futuro?! -preguntaba luna estando estando igual de sorprendia que nuestro guerrero dragón al escuchar esa información-

Xing:seria extraño que no lo hicieran gata, pero solo es en el caso de los conejos que practican esta forma de entrenamiento, de por si una sola patada de un maestro que utiliza mi estilo podría incluso hasta dejar noqueado a cualquiera en un segundo, pero... **eso seria en casos muy extremos** , ya que eso implicaría haber dedicado cada segundo de su vida al kung fu -dijo xing en tono serio mientras que po y luna recordaban en sus cabezas como se habían enfrentado al pequeño alumno de fai-

Po:"ese conejo llamado gan... estoy mas que seguro que el fue el responsable de haber lastimado a mono cuando estábamos en el valle, pero...¿será posible que tenga tanta fuerza como para haberlo dejado en este estado tan horrible?" -se preguntaba nuestro héroe en su mente estando un tanto angustiado por su buen amigo primate, ya que al recordar como había llegado inconsciente cuando grulla lo había traído, provocaba que un sentimiento de miedo entrase de nuevo en el fondo de su corazón-

Luna:"tonto conejo atrevido, ahora entiendo del porque sus ataques eran tan dolorosos, seguramente se la paso entrenando como loco hasta el punto de poder herir de gravedad a sus oponentes -decia luna en sus pensamientos mientras gruñía al recordar como casi el pequeño maestro la había capturado para llevársela lejos de los pequeños conejitos que tanto quería ella-

Xing:¿que les pasa a ustedes dos?, ¿por que ahora se ven tan serios?, ¿acaso no es lo que esperaban escuchar? -preguntaba xing estando un poco intrigada por las caras que mostraban nuestros dos héroes del kung fu-

Po:xing...¿en serio saltando puedes volverte un maestro del estilo conejo? -pregunto po esperando la respuesta que le daría ella-

Xing:no es tan simple panda, saltar es una parte importante, pero para acostumbrarte a ello tienes que primero hacer otros tipos de entrenamientos, ya que para que tus piernas puedan... -sin poder terminar su frase, nuestro héroe habla primero estando muy decidido-

Po:no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo, mis amigos como mi maestro esperan a que me vuelva mas fuerte, necesito serlo si es que quiero derrotar a esos villanos que nos obligaron a huir de nuestro hogar, solo... ¿solo debo saltar?, ¿no es así xing? -pregunto nuestro panda antes de empezar a dar saltos para avanzar como lo hacia la pequeña maestra-

Xing:no se si sentirme ofendida o triste al verte saltar de esa forma tan ridícula panda, pero por ahora solo te diré que si sigues a ese ritmo...únicamente lograras que te canses a lo tonto -dijo xing como ultima frase mientras seguía mirando como po desesperadamente intentaba seguirle el paso en saltos-

Po:¿que?, ¿por que dices eso? -preguntaba nuestro héroe estando intrigado-

Xing:panda no eres un conejo, además... puedo notar fácilmente como tus piernas no están acostumbradas a saltar, así que te sugiero que te detengas ahora, ya que lo que haces solo esta provocando que hagas el ridículo -dijo la pequeña maestra en casi un tono de orden mientras miraba como nuestro guerrero dragón se agitaba rápido al tratar todavía de moverse como lo hacia ella-

Po:al menos debo intentarlo xing, el trabajo del guerrero dragón siempre será proteger a los demás con su barbarosidad, así que aunque sea casi imposible para mi...yo...intentare dominar este estilo de kung fu -dijo nuestro héroe firmemente mientras su cuerpo empezaba a sentir los efectos del agotamiento de dar saltos en vez de caminar-

Habiendo escuchado todo lo que dijo nuestro héroe de blanco y negro, la pequeña coneja se detiene en seco y se pone adelante de el con ojos muy abiertos, provocando que después una pregunta saliera de ella con mucho asombro.

Xing:¡¿estas bromeando conmigo panda?!, ¡¿tu eres el guerrero dragón?!

Po:pues...si lo soy xing, ¿acaso no te lo mencione antes? -pregunto nuestro oso mientras veía como la coneja parecía estarse petrificando al enterarse de esa pequeña noticia-

Coneja:no...no lo habías mencionado antes panda, entonces...eso quieres decir que...todo es tiempo...tu...¡¿TU ERAS MI ALUMNO?! -pregunto xing estando shock mientras que po quedaba un tanto confuso al igual que nuestra felina moteada al escuchar eso-

Luna:¿alumno?, ¿por que dices po es tu alumno coneja? -pregunto en tono serio nuestra heroína moteada por como la maestra del estilo conejo parecia estar a punto de hacer algo imprudente-

Estando decidida en probar en que nuestro panda solamente mentía, xing se pone rápidamente en posición de pelea y dice unas palabras con un pequeño tono de enojo en su habla-

Xing:no puede ser que tu seas el guerrero dragón panda, obviamente estas mintiendo solo para llamar la atención o para sacarme algo de información a escondidas, así que si quieres que te crea... primero tendrás que pelear conmigo otra vez -dijo firmemente la coneja mientras que po quedaba un poco en shock al escuchar eso-

Luna:¡¿como puedes seguir desconfiando de po?!, ¡¿acaso te es tan difícil creer que es una buena persona?! -pregunto nuevamente luna con enojo haciendo que después la pequeña maestra del estilo conejo voltease a verla con una mirada fría-

Xing:esto no te incumbe para nada gata, lo único que quiero es comprobar si este panda dice la verdad, así que sino quieres salir herida te sugiero que te calles y solamente observes -dijo firmemente xing estando muy decidida en querer pelear con nuestro héroe-

Luna:¡¿como te atreves a amenazarme pequeña engreída?!, ahora si que te voy a... -sin poder terminar su frase, po con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro le dice unas palabras a su amiga moteada para que no se enfadase tanto otra vez con xing-

Po:solo hay que ser pacientes luna, ¿recuerdas la platica que tuvimos anoche?, pues... si todo sale bien con esta pelea que quiere tener ahora xing...yo...estoy casi seguro que ella quizás nos tenga un poco mas de confianza al saber que no le estoy mintiendo, solo...solo te pido que le des esa segunda oportunidad que todo mundo merece -dijo nuestro héroe estando en posición de combate esperando a que la pequeña coneja atacara-

Estando sorprendida por como su querido compañero todavía quería ganarse la amitad de xing, nuestra leopardo de las nieves da un fuerte suspiro para intentar tranquilizarse, provocando que después al pasar unos segundos salieran de ella unas palabras con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Luna:esta bien po, por ahora...solo mirare el combate que tendrás con ella, pero si veo que se pasa de la mano... te aseguro que se arrepentirá de haberte lastimado -dijo firmemente la felina mientras nuestro panda se sonrojaba un poco al escuchar eso, ya que al parecer su nueva compañera de viaje se preocupaba mucho por su bienestar-

Po:gra...gracias luna, pe...pero te prometo que...que nada malo va a pasarme -decía en tartamudeos mientras que la pequeña xing veía todo con molestia-

Xing:será mejor que te concentres panda, estoy a punto de mostrarte las habilidades de un verdadero maestro -dijo en forma seria la coneja estando ya cansada de tener que escuchar las palabras de afecto que luna le daba a su amigo de blanco y negro-

Po:siempre estoy listo para algo de kung fu xing, así que empieza cuando quieras -dijo po estando algo emocionado por como la pequeña maestra parecía estar hablando en serio-

Habiendo escuchado eso, la maestro del estilo conejo empezaba a saltar rodeando a nuestro héroe en círculos buscando algún punto ciego para poder atacarlo en forma sorpresiva.

Xing:pues veamos de que estas hecho panda, te aseguro que no seré un oponente fácil -dijo xing estando muy confiada en su tono al tener que enfrentarse otra vez a nuestro héroe de blanco y negro, ya que anteriormente lo había dejado fuera de combate por una patada que le había dado en el estomago-

Po:"debo tener cuidado en que no me sorprenda como la ultima vez, quizás... quizás si uso el estilo mantis puede que gane sin tener que lastimarla, solo tengo que ser ágil en esquivar sus ataques y moverme de forma rápida para que se canse con el tiempo" -decia nuestro panda en su mente intentando crear un plan para no tener que herir de gravedad a su pequeña compañera de viaje-

Xing:¡aquí voy panda! -dijo en forma decidida yendo hacia nuestro guerrero dragón dando después un fuerte salto para conectarle una patada, ya que parecía estar muy distraído con sus pensamientos como para que pudiera detenerla-

Po:"solo espero no equivocarme con este plan, sino... seguramente xing me dará una buena y tremenda golpiza si su estilo es tan brutal como dice ser" -decía en su cabeza nuestro héroe dándose rápidamente la vuelta por como la pequeña coneja estaba a punto de golpearlo por la espalda-

 **Valle de la paz:**

Mientras tanto en la entrada del valle, fai junto con sus cinco furiosos estaban preparándose para ir en búsqueda de nuestros maestros del kung fu...

Fai:es tiempo de que sigamos con nuestra misión alumnos, así que espero que den lo mejor que tienen cuando vuelvan a enfrentarse a nuestros objetivos principales, aunque dije anteriormente que tienen prohibido en matarlos... ahora... les pido que peleen contra ellos como si quisieran hacerlo -dijo nuestro villano en tono serio, provocando que después la maestra del estilo tigre quedara en shock al escuchar eso-

Lian:¡¿maestro esta usted hablando en serio?! -pregunto la felina sin poder creerlo-

Fai:no hay otra opción lian, ellos darán buena pelea cuando intentemos capturarlos y no puedo arriesgarme a que alguno de ustedes salga herido al no permitir que usen su máximo potencial, así que... peleen contra ellos usando todas sus fuerzas, no dejen que ninguno escape, ¿esta claro? -pregunto fai esperando a que sus cinco alumnos obedecieran su orden-

Gan:jeje entendido maestro, le prometo que no lo decepcionare, peleare contra ellos sin usar la piedad -dijo gan dando saltos de emoción al saber que podría luchar sin tener que contenerse-

Zhuang:si esa es mi misión... entonces cumplire con ella hasta el final maestro fai -dijo el leopardo de las nieves dando después una reverencia como señal de que lo haría-

Feng:estaré siempre bajo sus ordenes maestro, mi estilo águila destrozara a esos cinco furiosos como desea -dijo el plumífero en tono serio esperando a que fai diera la orden para que comenzara la persecución y búsqueda de nuestros héroes del kung fu-

Fai:bien...lian y ting, como dije antes quiero que sigan permaneciendo en este valle, protejan a todos los aldeanos de los posibles bandidos que vengan, no permitan que descubran sus verdaderas identidades, para eso les di las piedras de transformación, intenten parecerse lo mas posible a la maestra tigre y víbora, que nadie sospeche nada hasta que volvamos, ¿entendieron su misión? -pregunto el falso tigre de bengala esperando a que sus alumnas contestaran a su pregunta-

Ting:entendido maestro fai, esperaremos su regreso con las energías chi de los estilos faltantes, hasta entonces... le deseamos buena suerte -dijo la reptil mirando cariñosamente a su amada águila oriental, ya que seguramente no la volvería a ver durante un un buen tiempo-

Fai:perfecto ting, lian...¿has entendido tu misión? -pregunto nuestro villano otra vez esperando a que su alumna del estilo tigre le respondiera-

Lian:yo...si...si maestro, no dejare que nadie destruya este valle -dijo la felina estando un poco triste al recordar la platica que había tenido ayer con fai-

Fai:no dudes de tus acciones lian, sabes muy bien del porque hago todo esto, ahora... es tiempo de que el resto me siga, nuestro trabajo no terminara hasta que los hayamos encontrado y atrapado a todos -dijo nuestro villano sacando de uno de sus bolsillos el pergamino que gan le había quitado a po con la localización de varios templos de kung fu-

Feng:¿a donde tenemos que ir ahora maestro fai? -pregunto el águila oriental con curiosidad-

Fai:ya veo...ahora lo entiendo todo... -decia nuestro villano en susurros mientras miraba detenidamente el mapa con una mirada fría-

Zhuang:¿ocurre algo maestro?

Fai:se a donde piensan ir...todos ellos... ya no necesito este pergamino, únicamente deben seguirme alumnos, estoy mas que seguro que si apuramos el paso lograremos alcanzarlos en apenas un día - dijo fai antes de darle el mapa a su alumno mas pequeño que parecía un tanto confundido al tenerlo ahora en sus manos-

Gan:¿maestro por que me da esto? -pregunto el conejo con curiosidad-

Fai:por ahora solo guárdalo gan, cuando sea el momento...te daré mas instrucciones -dijo nuestro villano antes de darse la vuelta para ir en búsqueda de sus objetivos-

Ting:¡feng espera!, yo...necesito decirte algo -dijo la reptil un tanto tímida al ver como su querido amigo plumífero se ponía al lado de ella con una pequeña sonrisa en su pico-

Feng:¿que ocurre ting?

Ting:bueno...es que...es sobre lo que tenia planeado confesarte anoche, yo... en verdad queria decirte que... -sin poder terminar su frase, la maestra del estilo víbora es recibida por un cálido beso en los labios por parte de su querida águila oriental, provocando que después sus demás compañeros quedaran en shock al ver tal acto de cariño-

Feng:perdón por el beso ting, solo... solo digamos que es algo que quería darte antes de tener que separarme de ti -dijo el plumífero estando muy ruborizado mientras que su querida amiga serpiente estaba atrapada en un gran en shock por ser finalmente besada por el gran amor de su vida-

Gan:jajaja, ¡sabia que ustedes dos tenían algo!, ahora entiendo del porque siempre estabas al lado de ting mi querida ave picarona -dijo gan en tono de burla mientras que fai solo miraba la escena seriamente-

Fai:"amor... tan solo una forma de volverte mas débil, ojala con el tiempo... puedas comprenderlo tu también feng" -decia nuestro villano en su mente antes de correr a gran velocidad alejándose del valle de la paz-

Zhuang:tiempo de irnos chicas, espero que volvamos a vernos -dijo zhuang en tono amable antes de seguir a su maestro que se estaba alejando poco a poco-

Gan:jeje, tiempo de irnos enamorado, nuestra misión no va a completarse sola -dijo gan con una sonrisa picarona antes de irse velozmente hacia donde estaba yendo su maestro-

Feng:cuídate mucho ting, espero volver a verte otra vez, en verdad... conocerte fue lo mejor que me a pasado -dijo el maestro del estilo águila antes de prender vuelo hacia donde estaba yendo sus demás compañeros-

Lian:me alegra saber que feng también siente lo mismo por ti ting, pero...tu...¿te encuentras bien?, es la primera vez que te veo así -pregunto la felina por como la serpiente seguía petrificada en su lugar-

Ting:¿esto en verdad paso?, yo... ¿en verdad fui besada por feng?, en verdad...¡¿el siente lo mismo por mi?! -preguntaba con ojos bien abiertos mientras que la maestra del estilo tigre solo daba un fuerte suspiro de tristeza al recodar los buenos momentos de su pasado con fai-

Lian:"parece que tendremos nuestra charla para otro momento ting, solo espero que después puedas contarme todo lo que sabes del maestro, de por si... todavía tengo esperanzas de que en su corazón pueda sentir algo por mi" -decía lian en sus pensamientos mientras tomaba el cuerpo de su amiga reptil para llevarla otra vez al palacio de jade, ya que por como se veía... era bastante obvio de que no se movería durante un buen tiempo-

 **Bosque de bambú:**

De vuelta con el guerrero dragón que esquivaba de forma rápida los ataques de xing...

Xing:¡¿por que no puedo golpearte?!, como... ¡¿como demonios te mueves tan rápido si eres tan solo un panda?! -preguntaba la coneja estando muy frustrada de no poder conectarle una patada directa a nuestro héroe-

Po:jeje, uno de mis amigos me ayudo, me hizo entrenar arduamente hasta el punto de convertirme en un maestro del estilo mantis, ahora... gracias a eso soy mas rápido que antes -decía po con una pequeña sonrisa mientras con una gran velocidad evitaba que xing pudiese alcanzarlo-

Estando agitada y un poco de cansada, la maestra del estilo conejo detiene sus ataques en seco y le hace después una pregunta a po-

Xing:¿quienes son tus amigos panda?

Po:pues... son los cinco furiosos, los héroes mas barbaros de toda china, también...bueno...son mis maestros en sus estilos y mis mas queridos amigos, sin ellos...estoy seguro que siendo el guerrero dragón no me habría vuelto mas fuerte -dijo po con una cálida sonrisa haciendo que xing quedara en shock al instante-

Xing:no...esto no puede ser...tu...¡tu estas mintiendo!, ¡no puede ser que tu seas el guerrero dragón! -decía la pequeña coneja estando muy asustada de que así fuera-

Luna:¿que ganaría po al mentirte coneja?, lo único que el a hecho es demostrar que es un buen maestro de kung fu al no permitir que tus ataques lo alcancen -dijo luna en tono de enojo esperando a que la pequeña maestra se diera por vencida-

Xing:no...esto es imposible...mi maestra no me mandaría a buscar a este panda para entrenarlo -decía xing en tono nervioso provocando que nuestro héroe estuviese mas confundido al escuchar eso-

Po:¿tu maestra?, ¿por que dices que ella te mando a buscarme?

Xing:porque es la misión que me encargo panda, mi objetivo era... era encontrar al guerrero dragón que vive en el palacio de jade para entrenarlo en mi estilo de kung fu, pero... ¡jamás hubiese aceptado de haber sabido que tu serias ese guerrero! -dijo con tono de enojo la pequeña coneja, provocando que después nuestro oso de blanco y negro quedara en shock rápidamente al escuchar esa increíble noticia-

Po:eso quiere decir que... ¡¿todo este tiempo tu eras mi maestra del estilo conejo?!, ¡¿la que mi maestro dijo que me entrenaría?! -preguntaba po estando muy sorprendido al recordar en su mente como shifu la había mencionado antes al darle el pergamino con la localización de otros maestros de kung fu-

Xing:panda...como... ¿como se llama tu maestro? -preguntaba xing estando mas nerviosa todavía al imaginar a quien mencionaría-

Po:mi...mi maestro se llama shifu, es el encargado de dirigir el palacio de jade, también fue quien me dio un mapa con la localización del templo de kung fu de tu maestra hasta que...bueno...yo...lo perdí, pero... ¿por que ella te mando a buscarme?, ¿como es que no supe nada en que irías al valle para entrenarme? -preguntaba po estando con muchas dudas en su cabeza mientras que xing tan solo empezaba a marearse-

Xing:jajaja, esto no puede estarme pasando, tu... un panda completamente holgazán, siendo mi primer alumno...esto...yo...no puedo creerlo... -sin poder decir mas, la pequeña maestra se desmaya en medio de todo al saber que ahora tenia que pasar mas tiempo de lo que tenia planeado con su comapñero de blanco y negro, ya que lamentablemente para ella...tenia que entrenarlo en su estilo tal y como se lo encargo su maestra como su misión especial-

Po:¡¿xing que pasa?!, ¡¿que es lo que tienes?! -preguntaba po estando muy preocupado por ella por como se había desmayado de forma brusca y repentina ante sus propios ojos-

Luna:parece que xing no lo tomo del todo bien po, supongo que la noticia de que eres el autentico guerrero dragón fue demasiado para ella -decía luna con una picara sonrisa en el rostro por como la coneja estaba de vuelta tirada en el suelo de forma inconsciente-

Po:pe...pero luna, ¿que se supone que hagamos con ella?, tenemos que despertarla ahora si es que queremos seguir avanzado -decía nuestro panda intentando lograr que reaccionara **su supuesta futura maestra** -

Luna:por ahora solo llévala en tus brazos po, estoy segura que con el tiempo se volverá a despertar, así que... solo sigamos caminando hasta que eso suceda -decía luna estando muy feliz en su interior ya que hasta que volviese a recuperar la conciencia la pequeña maestra, ella sabia alegremente que podía tener un viaje completamente tranquilo con su querido amigo de blanco y negro-

Po:"rayos, ¿siempre doy tan mala primera impresión?, supongo que entonces no hay otra opción, tendré que hacerle caso a luna si es que quiero volver con mis amigos otra vez" -decía nuestro panda en su mente mientras agarraba el cuerpo de xing que parecía estar durmiendo cómodamente en sus brazos-

 **Fin del capitulo 40.**

 **jajaja, finalmente sabemos cual era la misión secreta que tenia xing entre manos, ¿un poco irónico verdad?**

 **Puede alguno de ustedes ya lo hubiesen imaginado, así que los felicito por ello.**

 **Solo diré que la trama sigue su curso como es debido, aunque... no se si deba seguir publicando mas, ya que con el estreno de la tercera parte de la película de nuestro héroe...pues...quizás mi historia no tenga sentido en el futuro... aunque debo decir que la hice adelantándome a los hechos de ella ;P**

 **Por ahora pensare en ello, espero que hayan disfrutado esta parte y comenten si gustan.**

 **Nos vemos después lectores :D**


	42. Capitulo 42:nuevo entrenamiento

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **¡Que bueno verlos otra vez! :D**

 **Parece que las cosas se pusieron mas interesantes para po al enterarse de quien era todo este tiempo xing, pero... ahora que sabe que es su maestra... ¿como será el asunto con ella?, ¿aceptara ayudarlo?, ¿será posible que también logre dominar el estilo conejo?**

 **Supongo que para sacarnos la intriga habrá que leer este capitulo ;P**

 **AAAAHHH OTRA COSA: les recomiendo saltarse la parte de los cinco furiosos, ya seguramente les arruinaría parte de la nueva película de nuestro héroe :D**

 **Ya están advertidos mis lectores, de por si como les dije antes en el capitulo anterior... la trama se basa después de los sucesos de la pelicula. (por algo llame mi historia "el poder del chi y el amor")**

 **El comienzo de esta parte de la historia inicia en...3...2...1...¡Ya!**

 **Capitulo 42:nuevo entrenamiento**

 **Bosque de bambú:**

 **Estando nuevamente con los cinco furiosos que ya habían recorrido un largo camino en su búsqueda de un pueblo para pedir algo de ayuda, cierto maestro del estilo grulla da una sugerencia mientras seguía movilizándose al igual que el resto de su equipo.**

Grulla:tigresa... ¿te parece bien si me adelanto un poco para ver si estamos cerca de un valle?, de por si estoy casi seguro que hasta podre encontrar a un aldeano si voy volando -dijo el plumífero esperando a que su lider rayada se lo permitiese-

Tigresa:esta bien grulla, solo no tardes en volver, aunque ya estemos lejos de esos extraños maestros de kung fu que nos atacaron ayer... no quiere decir que todavía no nos esten buscando -dijo nuestra felina en tono serio esperando a que fai junto con sus cinco alumnos no los encontraran por si ese fuera el caso-

Grulla:entendido tigresa, prometo que no tardare -dijo grulla con algo de confianza en su tono antes de prender vuelo rápidamente y ver si podía encontrar rastros de civilización entre todo el bosque que los rodeaba-

Mantis:espero que grulla tenga suerte, en serio estar avanzado sin nada mas que ver arboles me pone de los nervios, si po estuviese aquí... seguramente intentaría animarnos y verle el lado positivo a las cosas, ese grandulón... si que a hecho de nuestras vidas una completa aventura -dijo mantis recordando como su querido amigo de blanco y negro siempre intentaba arreglarlo todo ante los problemas y villanos que amenazaban la paz de china-

Vibora:te entiendo mantis, yo también estoy extrañando a po, pero no podemos seguir desanimándonos solo porque el no esta con nosotros, estoy segura que el no querría eso, solo tenemos que seguir confiando en que lo volveremos a ver, el... el siempre fue de darle a todo mal momento una sonrisa, solo... solo hay que hacer lo mismo para que no nos afecte tanto su ausencia -dijo nuestra reptil dando después un pequeño suspiro de triteza al pensar en su compañero panda-

Mono:víbora tiene razón mantis, ya veras que con el tiempo nos estaremos haciendo bromas otra vez con nuestro panda, solo recuerda que ya hemos pasado antes por estos tipos de problemas -dijo el primate como una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-

Mantis:si lo se mono, pero es que...bueno... siento que ese villano... busca algo mas que solamente atraparnos -dijo nuestro pequeño insecto con un fuerte escalofrió recorriendo todo su cuerpo-

Tigresa:¿a que te refieres con eso mantis?, ¿que piensas que busca ese fai de nosotros?-pregunto nuestra felina rayada en tono serio-

Mantis:¿recuerdan lo que dijo antes de que escapáramos del valle? -pregunto el pequeño maestro con un poco de miedo en su tono-

Mono:pues... dijo que quería nuestras energías chi, aunque eso seria imposible mantis, el único capaz de hacer tal cosa era kai y fue derrotado por po, así que... ¿por que piensas que el puede hacernos el mismo truco? -pregunto su compañero primate con curiosidad-

Mantis:no digo que pueda hacerlo mono, pero... si ese fuera el caso, ¿no creen que deberíamos tener un poco mas de cuidado?, odiaría otra vez convertirme en jade bajo las ordenes de un villano -dijo el pequeño insecto recordando como anteriormente estaba bajo el control de kai cuando le había arrebatado su chi-

Vibora:por ahora mantis solo concéntrate en llegar a ese templo de kung fu, ya es bastante malo haber tenido que huir de nuestro hogar, piensa en positivo o te obligare por las malas si vuelves a mencionar eso -dijo la reptil con un pequeño siseo de amenaza por como su compañero empezaba a dar falsas teorías de lo que nuestro villano buscaba o planeaba en realidad-

Habiendo escuchado todo con algo de temor en su interior, la líder no oficial de los cinco furiosos comenzaba a preocuparse mas por la seguridad del amor de su vida.

Tigresa:"espero que te encuentres sano y salvo po, jamás podría perdonarme si algo malo te ocurriese, yo... realmente no se que haría sin ti" -decía la felina su mente dando un fuerte suspiro de tristeza mientras miraba detalladamente la pulsera que le había regalo su querido panda-

Viendo que su amiga rayada empezaba otra vez afectarle la ausencia de la persona que mas quería su corazón, nuestra maestra del estilo víbora con una mirada de tristeza le pregunta si se encontraba bien.

Vibora:tigresa...tu...¿te encuentras bien?

Tigresa:no lo se víbora, se que dijiste que debo permanecer firme y fuerte por el equipo, pero... en verdad estos momentos... me esta costando mucho trabajo, las palabras que dijo mantis, tu... ¿piensas que puedan ser ciertas?, ¿piensas que ese fai busca lo mismo que kai?, ¿crees que sea posible que el también pueda arrebatarnos nuestro chi? -preguntaba la felina con preocupación de que todo fuera cierto, ya que si ese era el caso... tendrían que enfrentarse otra vez a una amenaza muy grande del mundo espiritual-

Intentando ocultar todo su miedo ante su amiga para que dejara de lado todos esos sentimientos que la ponían nerviosa, víbora con una falsa sonrisa de optimismo le da su respuesta a su compañera felina.

Vibora:tigresa no tienes del porque preocuparte tanto, de por si sabes que kai fue derrotado por po, además...pues...mantis se la pasa siempre bromeando como mono, estoy segura que solo dijo eso por llamar la atención, **¿no es así?** -pregunto la serpiente mirando de forma muy seria al pequeño insecto para que **captara** la indirecta que le estaba mandando-

Mantis:yo...pues...si...si era solamente una broma tigresa, es bastante obvio de que tan solo quería asustarlos -decía el pequeño insecto teniendo ahora un poco de miedo de víbora por como sus ojos reflejaban mucha enojo en su interior-

Mono:jajaja, que bueno que dices eso mantis, por como y casi creía todo lo que decías -dijo mono dando un fuerte suspiro al calmarse escuchando eso de su pequeño amigo-

Vibora:"veo que la ingenuidad de po se le a contagiado un poco a mono, aunque...espero que la teoría de mantis sea solamente eso, en serio odiaría ser otra vez una maestra de jade sin voluntad propia" -decía víbora en su mente con un escalofrió recorriendo todo cuerpo-

Al pasar unos minutos caminando en silencio, nuestra heroína del estilo tigre escucha aleteos aproximándose a su posición.

Tigresa:alguien se acerca, ¡prepárense! -dijo firmemente la felina poniéndose en posición de pelea al igual que el resto de su equipo-

Los sonidos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes para nuestro felina mientras esperaba lo peor en su mente, hasta que...

Grulla:¡chicos esperen, soy yo! -dijo apresuradamente grulla por como su equipo casi estaba a punto de golpearlo por lo rápido que había llegado hacia ellos-

Tigresa:¿grulla?, ¿por que regresaste?, ¿no se suponía que te adelantarías para encontrar un valle cercano? -preguntaba la maestra del estilo tigre esperando a que diera una explicación su compañero plumífero-

Grulla:eso hice tigresa -dijo nuestra ave del kung fu con una pequeña sonrisa en el pico-

Víbora:¿a que te refieres con eso grulla? -pregunto víbora estando un poco confundida-

Grulla:pude encontrar un pueblo desde nuestra ubicación amigos, finalmente podremos conseguir un poco de ayuda después de todo lo que hemos pasado -dijo alegremente el plumífero haciendo que sus demás compañeros quedaran en shock al escuchar eso-

Mono:¡que bárbaro!, veo que la forma en que nos presionaba tigresa para que avanzáramos sin descanso dio finalmente sus frutos -dijo mono con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras que víbora solamente le daba un latigazo con su cola por haber dicho esas palabras-

Mantis:jaja, veo que todavía no aprendes a pensar primero tus palabras antes de decirlas mono, ya se esta notando mucho que pasas demasiado tiempo con po -dijo el pequeño por como se frotaba su mejilla su amigo primate por el golpe que le había dado víbora-

Mono:¡auch!, ¿víbora por que hiciste eso? -pregunto mono estando un poco adolorido todavía-

Vibora:para que dejes de decir tonterías mono, solamente preocupate de que atiendan tus heridas, ya de por si estoy cansada de tener que aguantar tus quejas desde ayer -dijo nuestra reptil mirando seriamente a los tres machos del grupo-

Mantis:¿ por que nos miras de esa forma víbora?

Vibora:lo que dije va para ustedes también mantis, únicamente hasta que lleguemos quiero que estén en completo silencio -dijo en tono de enojo la reptil esperando a que tigresa no le afectaran tanto las palabras de mono-

Estando en shock todavía por las palabras que habían salido del pico de grulla, nuestra maestra del estilo tigre vuelve en si rápidamente y dice unas palabras con un poco de alegría en su tono.

Tigresa:llevamos hasta ese pueblo grulla, estoy segura que cuanto antes terminen de atender a mantis y mono con sus heridas... mas rápido podremos estar otra vez con po, así que si puedes hacerlo...yo... en serio te lo agradecería mucho -dijo nuestra felina rayada con algo de emoción en su tono y dejando de esa manera a su compañero plumífero totalmente confundido, ya que por la forma en la que se había expresado... parecía como si en verdad extrañara a po mas que cualquier otra cosa-

Grulla:en...entendido tigresa, es...es por aquí -decía grulla en tartamudeos y estando en shock todavía por como su compañera rayada sonreía alegremente-

Disfrutando la escena del como su amiga rayada se veía mas feliz que cuando le confeso que potambién sentía lo mismo por ella, víbora en un susurro dice unas palabras con algo de emoción en su tono.

Vibora:estamos cada vez mas cerca po, solo... solo espera un poco mas y nuevamente podrás estar con tigresa.

 **Estando con nuestro guerrero dragón que seguía esperando a que su supuesta maestra del estilo conejo despertase de su hora del sueño no programada...**

Po:luna ya a pasado un buen tiempo, ¿no crees que deberíamos despertar a xing para que pueda explicarnos ciertas cosas? -pregunto po mientras veía como la pequeña maestra seguía durmiendo cómodamente entre sus brazos-

Luna:no lo se po, por mi parte me gusta verla dormida, de esa manera ya no puede gritarnos y volvernos locos con sus quejas incesantes -dijo la leopardo de las nieves sonriendo ladinamente al no captar sonido alguno de xing-

Po:luna... el primer paso para controlar tu energía chi y combinarla con tu paz interior... es simplemente dejando de lado todo los sentimientos negativos que te rodean, se que ella no a sido tan amable con nosotros, pero... -sin poder terminar su frase, su compañera moteada le habla primero-

Luna: **¿** **tan amable con nosotros po?** , creo esa parte todavía no la recuerdo -dijo la felina mirando seriamente a la pequeña maestra del estilo conejo que seguía durmiendo-

Po:ok lo entiendo, se que xing a empezado con nosotros con el pie izquierda, pero esa no es razón para no tenerle un poco de confianza, de por si ella... es mi nueva maestra de kung fu -dijo po con una pequeña sonrisa en su rosotro al imaginar lo bárbaro que seria aprender un estilo totalmente diferente-

Luna:¿como estas tan seguro de que no nos mintió po?

Po:pues... para mi parecía estar hablando en serio cuando termino desmayándose en el suelo luna, quizás si la despertamos nos explique del porque su maestra la envió para enseñarme su estilo, en serio es algo que quisiera saber ya que no parecía muy contenta cuando le dije quien era en realidad -dijo nuestro panda con una cálida sonrisa hacia su compañera leopardo-

Viendo que su querido amigo estaba muy decidido en saber la verdad sobre la pequeña coneja llamada xing, luna da un fuerte suspiro de derrota y dice unas palabras con el mismo tono amable que le había dado po-

Luna:esta bien po, despiértala si crees que fue sincera con nosotros, pero después no me culpes cuando empieces a escucharla quejándose del viaje como niña pequeña -dijo en forma burlona la felina haciendo que po riera un poco al escuchar eso-

Po:jaja esta bien luna, aunque debo decir que yo también soy así a veces, nunca fui de viajar tanto sin quejarme al menos un poco -dijo nuestro héroe en tono sincero haciendo que la felina moteada se sorprendiera un poco al escuchar eso-

Luna:¿en serio po?, pero... ¿entonces por que no te has estado quejando desde que estas conmigo? -pregunto la leopardo con curiosidad-

Intentando pensar del porque no lo había hecho, po sin darle una respuesta muy satisfactoria le contesta a su amiga moteada.

Po:pues... la verdad no lo se luna, ahora que lo pienso mejor... creo que hasta yo me sorprendo que no lo hiciese todavía, así que... por ahora solo digamos que puede ser porque me cae muy bien tu compañia, es todo lo que se me viene a la mente en estos momentos -decía nuestro guerrero dragón sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, pero provocando que cierta maestra del estilo leopardo se sonrojara de inmediato al oír esas hermosas palabras-

Luna:"rayos... otra vez siento mariposas en el estomago, ¡¿por que sigue pasándome esto al pensar en po?!, ¡¿que es lo que esta provocando que siempre me sonroje en su presencia?!" -se preguntaba la maestra moteada en su mente sintiendo como en su pecho el corazón le latía con mas intensidad por los nervios que brotaban de su interior-

Po:bueno... creo que es tiempo de que despierte a xing, solo espero que después no se enoje conmigo al hacerlo - dijo nuestro panda un tanto nervioso de que así fuera-

Tomando mucho aire en sus pulmones y con un poco de valor, po cálidamente en susurros intenta hacer que la pequeña coneja despertara.

Po:¿xing puedes oírme?, es tiempo de despertar, en serio necesito que lo hagas -decía el guerrero dragón mientras sacudía un poco a la maestra del estilo conejo-

Sin que ella reaccionara, po comenzaba a moverla con un poco mas de fueza...

Po:vamos xing por favor, necesito que despiestes -repetía una y otra vez nuestro héroe sintiendo frustración en su interior al ver que la coneja no reaccionaba-

Luna:quizás debas despertarla de la misma en que ella lo hizo contigo po, estoy segura que de esa manera abrirá sus ojos -dijo luna con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro al imaginar que xing despertaría de la misma forma abrupta que como lo hizo con su amigo panda-

Po:pues... no lo se luna, creo que no seria lo mejor, de por si se lo que se siente que alguien te grite mientras descansas tranquilamente y... -sin poder termina su frase, la felina moteada se acerca a po y mira como la coneja seguía durmiendo plácidamente en sus brazos-

Luna:entonces yo lo hare po, solo mira y aprende.

Tomando mucho aires en sus pulmones y acercándose a las grandes orejas de conejo de la pequeña maestra, luna en un fuerte grito le dice...

Luna:¡DESPIERTA PEQUEÑA LADRONAAA!

Abriendo sus ojos en shock al despertarse de esa manera tan repentina y sorpresiva, xing como acto reflejo golpea el rostro de po y noquea de esa forma a nuestro héroe dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Luna:¡PO! -grito nuestra leopardo acercándose después a su querido amigo mientras su miedo aumentaba al verlo desmayado por el golpe que la coneja le había dado-

Xing:pe... ¿pero que pasa aquí?, ¿por que ahora tu panda se desmayo gata? -preguntaba la pequeña maestra estando muy confundida todavía-

Luna:¡¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso coneja?!, ¡tu fuiste quien lo golpeo y lo dejo tirado en el suelo! -dijo luna gruñendo amenazadoramente mientras intentaba hacer que po reaccionara otra vez-

Xing:¿disculpa?, yo acabo de despertarme, no recuerdo haber golpeado a tu querido novio gata llorona -dijo xing con tono de enojo mientras que luna contenía otra vez sus deseos de pelear con ella-

Luna:¿cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo coneja atrevida?, ¡po no es mi novio! -dijo con mucha ira mientras miraba con preocupación el rostro de nuestro panda durmiendo en el suelo-

Xing:si, como no, niega todo si es lo que quieres gata, pero con solo ver como te preocupas por su bienestar... puedo entender que sientes algo mas que solo amistad por ese panda -dijo la coneja señalando a nuestro guerrero dragón-

Luna:que sea su amiga no me convierte en su pareja pequeña entrometida, además... ¿quien eres tu para decirme eso?, no eres mas que una extraña que... -sin poder terminar su frase, nuestro héroe de blanco y negro empezaba abrir sus ojos con algo de dolor en su cabeza-

Po:rayos...que... ¿que fue lo que me paso chicas?, ¿por que ahora todo me esta dando vueltas? -preguntaba el guerrero dragón intentando pararse otra vez-

Luna:¡po despertaste! -dijo alegremente la felina antes de darle un cariñoso abrazo a su querido compañero-

Po:lu...luna... ¿por que acabo de despertar de esta forma? -pregunto en un pequeño tartamudeo nuestro mientras seguía abrazado por nuestra felina moteada-

Xing:según parece... tu novia dice que yo te golpee, aunque no recuerdo haberlo hecho panda -dijo en tono serio la maestra del estilo conejo-

Po:¡¿que?!, pe... pero luna no es mi novia xing, ella... ella es tan solo mi amiga -dijo nuestro panda sonrojándose mucho al escuchar eso-

Xing:"mmm... parece que estos dos si sienten algo, pero si eso es cierto... ¿por que todavía no se han confesado?, mmmm... esto es muy extraño...quizás... quizás pueda lograr que se den cuenta de esos sentimientos que estan ocultando, estoy segura que con ello ya no tendré que seguir escuchando las mentiras de esa gata llorona de que solamente siente amistad por el panda" -decía xing en su mente y con una pequeña sonrisa ladina en su rostro al tomar la decisión de hacer todo lo posible para que los dos terminaran junto sin tantos líos-

Po:¿xing estas bien?, ¿por que ahora estas tan callada? -preguntaba nuestro héroe estando un poco preocupado por ella-

Xing:yo...no...no es nada panda, únicamente estaba pensando en algo -dijo la pequeña maestra volviendo de sus pensamientos rápidamente-

Po:ok...entonces... ¿puedes decirme del porque tu maestra te envió para que me entrenaras en tu estilo?, creí que cuando terminara el de mis amigos yo tendría que ir a tu templo -dijo po estando un poco confundido mientras esperaba la respuesta que le daría la pequeña coneja-

Xing:quizás esto te confunda todavía mas de lo que ya estas panda, pero... en serio no lo se.

Po:¿que?

Xing:únicamente mi maestra me dijo que fuese al palacio de jade lo mas rápido posible, decía que... un gran mal había llegado a china y que sino iba en tu busqueda...pues... que todo acabaría para nosotros -dijo la coneja sonando un poco asustada en su tono-

Po:guau eso...eso si que suena escalofriante xing, pero... ¿como es que terminaste perdiéndote en este bosque?

Xing:bueno... es que...solo digamos que entre tanto apuro que tenia en ir en tu búsqueda como me lo ordeno mi maestra, yo...pues...olvide llevar un mapa con la localización de tu valle -dijo la pequeña coneja sintiéndose un poco avergonzada en su interior-

Luna:ahora entiendo del porque estabas tan desesperada en quitarnos nuestro pergamino coneja, pero eso no te daba el derecho de robarnos solo para cumplir con tu misión, si tan solo hubieses pedido nuestra ayuda como era debido... no habrías tenido tantos problemas -dijo luna como ultima frase mientras miraba con enojo a su pequeña compañera-

Xing:confiar en completos extraños no es mi estilo gata, además... ahora que se que tu panda es el guerrero dragón... solamente me queda volver a casa y seguir con lo mío -dijo firmemente xing haciendo que po quedara en shock al escuchar esas palabras que provenían de su **supuesta** maestra-

Po:¡¿que?!, pero... ¡¿no se suponía que tu maestra te pidió personalmente que me entrenaras xing?! -pregunto nuestro héroe por como la coneja apreciar estar hablando muy en serio-

Xing:eso era antes panda, pero ahora... sabiendo que tu eres ese guerrero, ni loca pienso hacerlo -dijo en tono serio la pequeña maestras esperando a que luna siguiera guiándolos hasta la salida del bosque que los estaba rodeando-

Luna:¿por que ahora te niegas en cumplir con tu misión después de estar todo el día obsesionada con ella coneja? -pregunto nuestra leopardo de las nieves estando ya cansada de la actitud altanera que tenia xing con los demás-

Xing:porque jamás imagine que mi primer alumno... **fuese este panda** , únicamente acepte la misión de mi maestra porque... pensé que ya había notado que estaba lista para darme la responsabilidad de un alumno, pero ahora... veo que solamente estaba jugando conmigo, no es posible que tu **querido amigo** aprenda mi estilo sin ser un conejo -dijo en tono firme la pequeña maestra-

Po:xing... se que apenas nos hemos conocido, pero... si realmente puedes ayudarme a ser mas fuerte para impedir que mis amigos caigan en manos de ese... **gran mal** del que tanto se preocupa tu maestra, yo... prometo que no te decepcionare, seré un buen alumno si con ello puedo ayudarlos a todos, solo... solo te pido que me des una oportunidad -dijo estando suplicando mientras se arrodillaba para que su pequeña compañera aceptara en entrenarlo-

Xing:¿por que habría de darte esa oportunidad panda? -pregunto seriamente-

Luna:porque po te la ofreció después de que lo atacaras salvajemente coneja, el simplemente quiso ayudarte y ahora... ¡¿sencillamente piensas abandonarlo sabiendo que puedes devolverle el favor?! -pregunto luna estando muy enojada con la pequeña maestra por como era tan obstinada en no querer entrenarlo-

Tomando unos segundos para pensarlo detenidamente la pequeña maestra queda en silencio, hasta que...

Xing:bien...por esta vez hare una excepción gata, **ayudare a tu querido amigo** , pero debo advertirle que mi forma de entrenar es agotadora, así que no quiero escuchar ninguna queja de su parte si realmente quiere convertirse en un maestro en mi estilo, **¿esta claro guerrero dragón?** -pregunto xing en tono frio esperando a que po respondiera y entendiera todo lo que dijo-

Estando sorprendido de como su compañera había aceptado en entrenarlo, po alegremente le da un fuerte abrazo sorpresivo.

Po:¡gracias xing!, te prometo que dare lo mejor de mi mismo -dijo nuestro héroe estando muy emocionado mientras seguía dándole esa hermosa muestra de cariño a su **nueva** maestra-

Xing:ok esta será la segunda regla panda, nada de abrazos sino quieres que me arrepienta después de la decisión que tomado ahora -dijo la pequeña coneja estando tiernamente abrazada todavía por su nuevo alumno de blanco y negro-

Po:yo... lo lamento xing, es que simplemente no pude evitarlo -dijo nuestro héroe un tanto nervioso después de soltar lentamente a su nueva maestra del estilo conejo-

Xing:esta bien panda, solo... solo prepárate para tu nuevo entrenamiento, hare con mi ayuda seas uno de lo mas increíbles maestros del estilo conejo que china haya conocido -dijo firmemente la coneja mientras que po saltaba de la emoción al escuchar eso-

Po:¡bárbaro!, ¡esto sera genial, seré un maestro del estilo conejo! -decía nuestro guerrero dragón dando saltos de alegría como un niño pequeño-

Estando impactada de como había aceptado en entrenar a su querido compañero, luna con una cálida sonrisa dice unas palabras que jamás penso que le diría a xing.

Luna:gracias...

Xing:¿que acabas de decir gata? -pregunto la coneja sin poder creer lo que había captado sus grandes orejas-

Luna:gracias por querer entrenar a po, el realmente quería que te diera una segunda oportunidad para que nos lleváramos mejor en el futuro, pero sinceramente... yo no quería dártela por ningún motivo -dijo luna en tono sincero haciendo que la pequeña maestra se sintiera algo enojada al escuchar eso-

Xing:¿por que me dices esto ahora gata?, ¿que es lo que planeas hacer? -preguntaba xing esperando escuchar lo que diría la compañera moteada de su nuevo alumno-

Luna:lo único que planeo ahora es conceder su deseo -dijo la felina extendiendo su mano con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-

Estando en shock por como la felina había dejado de lado todo el rencor que obviamente le estaba guardando en su interior, xing se sorprende todavía mas al escuchar ciertas palabras salir de los labios de la maestra moteada.

Luna:hola, me llamo luna, la mas increíble maestra de kung fu de china -dijo nuestra heroína presentándose ante xing como era debio, ya que **esta vez** solamente quería comenzar con el pie derecho tal y como lo deseaba su buen amigo panda-

Dando un fuerte suspiro y tratando de que no hubiese mas problemas con sus nuevos compañeros de viaje, xing extiende también su mano y se presenta ante nuestra felina moteada.

Xing:hola luna, me llamo xing, la mas poderosa maestra del estilo conejo -dijo seriamente la pequeña maestra como señal de que también haría las paces con ella-

Luego de terminar de saltar y darse cuenta de que las dos hembras que lo estaban acompañando intentaban comenzar otra vez, nuestro héroe de blanco y negro miraba alegremente toda la escena mientras se acercaba a ellas lentamente.

Po:¡bárbaro!, veo que finalmente son amigas chicas -dijo po tornando incomoda la situación entre las dos maestras de kung fu-

Xing:no somos amigas panda, únicamente estoy empezando a conocerlos un poco mejor, así que no digas locuras de las que después puedas arrepentirte -dijo la pequeña maestra tronando sus nudillos como señal de advertencia-

Po:jeje, yo... lo siento xing -dijo nuestro héroe retrocediendo un poco por si su nueva maestra perdía otra vez la paciencia-

Xing:bien, ahora que todo esta resulto, es tiempo de que inicie tu entrenamiento mi querido panda -dijo la coneja con una pequeña sonrisa ladina en el rostro-

Po:¡bárbaro!, ¿que es lo que tengo que hacer ahora xing? -pregunto con curiosidad-

Xing:como te había dicho antes panda, saltar es una parte importante en el estilo conejo, pero si tus piernas no estan acostumbradas a ello... simplemente terminaras cansadote a lo tonto sin obtener resultados, así que para que puedas lograrlo... comenzaras de la misma forma en la que yo lo hice, poniéndotelo difícil -dijo xing antes de saltar hacia donde estaba luna-

Luna:¿por que me miras de esa forma coneja? -pregunto la leopardo por como la pequeña maestra extendía nuevamente su mano-

Xing:¿recuerdas que ustedes dos me habían atado gata?, pues... necesito ahora mismo esas cuerdas que utilizaron, serán de mucha utilidad en el nuevo entrenamiento de tu querido novio -dijo xing tratando de provocar a luna otra vez para que intentara darse cuenta de lo que empezaba a sentir por po-

Luna:¡ya te dije que po no es mi...! -sin poder terminar su frase, la pequeña coneja habla primero-

Xing:jaja si lo se gata, se que no es tu novio, aunque... debo admitir harían una bonita pareja -dijo pícaramente haciendo que nuestra heroína moteada se ruborizara mucho al escuchar tales palabras-

Po:¿De que están hablando chicas? -pregunto nuestro héroe con curiosidad-

Xing:oh nada panda, solamente cosas, no es necesario que te contemos sobre ellas, al menos... no por ahora -dijo la pequeña coneja con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro mientras nuestro guerrero dragón quedaba algo confundido al no entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo su maestra-

Po:ok...entonces... ¿que es lo que haremos ahora xing?

Xing:primero lo primero, requiero que tu querida amiga me de las cuerdas que tiene seguramente en su mochila, de esa forma podremos comenzar con todo panda -dijo xing señalando después la mochila que tenia luna en su espalda-

Po:entendido maestra, luna...tu...¿no tienes problemas con ello? -pregunto nuestro héroe esperando a que su amiga moteada le prestara nuevamente las cuerdas que usaron antes para inmovilizar a xing-

Luna:yo...no...no tengo problemas po...solo...solo procura tener mucho cuidado mientras entrenas -dijo en tartamudeos la felina mientras en su cabeza todavía resonaban las últimas palabras que le había dicho xing-

Luego de darle lo que necesitaba la pequeña coneja, rápidamente ella comenzaba atar los pies de nuestro héroe para que no se moviera-

Po:xing... ¿esto como me ayudara en ser un maestro en tu estilo de kung fu? -pregunto po con curiosidad al no poder moverse con libertad-

Xing:para darle fuerza a tu cuerpo siempre será necesario ejercitarlo primero mi buen panda, así que... ahora quiero que para moverte comiences a saltar en vez de caminar, estando atado y sin poder desplazarte libremente a tu gusto, ya no usaras los músculos equivocados de tus piernas, con eso... estoy segura que si habrá resultados en el transcurso del dia, ya que cuando intentabas imitarme...pues...realmente dabas asco -dijo xing recordando en su cabeza como anteriormente su **alumno s** altaba de la forma incorrecta para entrenar-

Po:yo...lo entiendo xing, entonces...tengo... ¿tengo que saltar ahora? -pregunto nuestro guerrero dragón con curiosidad-

Xing:solo si quieres dominar mi estilo, pero tranquilo panda, no saltaras todo el día si eso es lo que piensas, únicamente es el principio de tu entrenamiento, cuando **yo** te lo ordene... dejaras de hacerlo y empezaremos con otra cosa -dijo la pequeña maestra antes de dar un pequeño salto y subirse a la cabeza de nuestro héroe-

Luna:¿que se supones que haces ahora coneja? -pregunto luna viendo como la pequeña se sentaba en la cabeza de su nuevo alumno-

Xing:poniéndome comoda gata, ahora... es tiempo de que saltes panda, supervisare desde aquí tu progreso -dijo la pequeña maestra antes de cerrar sus ojos y descansar plácidamente en la cabeza de po-

Luna:¡¿Cómo piensas entrenarlo si te la pasaras comodamente en su cabeza coneja?!, será mejor que bajes ahora o te... -sin poder terminar su frase, su compañero de blanco y negro le habla primero-

Po:esta bien luna, no me molesta en lo absoluto, de por si solo me alegra que xing quiera entrenarme -dijo nuestro héroe antes de empezar a dar saltos para moverse, tal y como se lo había ordenado su nueva maestra del estilo conejo-

Estando en shock por como su querido amigo panda no se enojaba con nada, nuestra leopardo de las nieves dice unas palabras en susurros.

Luna:veo que si eres una buena persona después de todo po, realmente... me alegra haberte encontrado.

Habiendo escuchado todo gracias a sus grandes orejas coneja, la pequeña coneja con una sonrisa picarona dice unas palabras en su mente.

Xing:"creo que hacer que estos dos estén juntos será mucho mas divertido de lo que imaginaba" -dijo en su cabeza la pequeña maestra mientras sonreía al pensar en los métodos que usaría para que sus dos nuevos compañeros de viaje estuviesen juntos como pareja-

 **Palacio de jade:**

Estando de vuelta con cierta maestra del estilo tigre que intentaba por todos los medios que su amiga reptil volviese de su profundo trance...

Lian:vamos ting, por favor despierta, entiendo que no tenias previsto que feng te besara, pero en estos momentos realmente necesito hablar contigo -decía la felina casi en suplica mientras que su compañera seguía totalmente inmóvil al no poder creer lo ocurrido con su amada águila oriental -

Tomando unos segundos para pensar en como despertar a la reptil, la maestra del estilo tigre maldice en su interior lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Lian:"perdóname por esto ting, pero no me dejas otra opción"

Acercándose poco a poco a su amiga serpiente, lian con una de sus manos abofetea con fuerza a la maestra del estilo víbora y logra que ella saliese de ese shock en el que estaba atrapada.

Ting:¡demonios lian, eso si que dolió mucho!, ¡¿por que rayos me golpeaste de es manera?! -pregunto la serpiente estando furiosa con su compañera rayada-

Lian:perdón por haberlo hecho ting, pero era lo único que se me ocurría para que despertaras, yo... en serio necesito hablar contigo -dijo la felina esperando a que la reptil respondiera a sus preguntas-

Ting:después de como terminaste asfixiando gan, no me sorprende que algo te este pasando lian, desde que llegamos lo único que piensas es en ganarte el corazón del maestro, así que respóndeme a esto... ¿por que no puedes simplemente olvidarlo como te dije que lo hicieras?, te advertí que si te enamorabas de el... solamente terminarías herida -dijo la sepiente en tono serio haciendo que su compañera felina estuviese algo furiosa al escuchar eso-

Lian:porque me es imposible que lo haga ting, lo que siento por el maestro...es...es lo mismo que lo que tu sientes por feng a diario -dijo firmemente la maestra del estilo tigre-

Ting:entiendo que estés enamorada lian, pero eso no es motivo suficiente para dejar de lado tus obligaciones, aunque es cierto que yo amo feng... eso no quiere decir que este distraída todo el tiempo con su presencia como tu lo estas siempre con el maestro, únicamente te digo esto porque... -sin poder termina su frase, la reptil queda en shock nuevamente al ver como algunas lagrimas caían del rostro de su compañera rayada-

Lian:tu conoces mi pasado tanto como los demás ting, yo... jamás había sido querida hasta que el maestro me recluto como su alumna, solo... solo te pido que entiendas por un segundo el dolor que me esta provocando en no poder decirle lo que siento, es muy frustrante para mi verlo tan... tan lleno de ira y tristeza sin siquiera saber los motivos -decía la felina entre lagrimas mientras que ting con su cola intentaba secárselas-

Ting:lian... se por el dolor que estas pasando, también extraño ver al maestro sonreír, todavía puedo recordar los viejos tiempos en que nos enseñaba kung fu, los tiempos en el comíamos juntos como una familia e incluso los momentos en los que nos aconsejaba cuando nos sentíamos perdidos, pero... sinceramente creo que ya esos momentos son imposibles de revivirlos -dijo ting en tono triste mientras que la felina quedaba en shock al escuchar tales palabras que le rompían el corazón-

Lian:solo dímelo ting... ¿por que?, ¿por que el dejo de lado todo para volverse un ser totalmente frio y sin corazón? -preguntaba lian esperando a que su amiga reptil le diera su respuesta-

Ting:yo... lo lamento lian, pero es mejor que no lo sepas, en verdad... cuando supe del porque el maestro había cambiado...yo... realmente desee que jamás me pasara lo mismo que el tuvo que soportar en silencio, es... es una historia completamente dolorosa como para revivirla otra vez, solo... solo olvida esos sentimientos que tienes, te aseguro que su corazón ya esta completamente roto -dijo la serpiente antes de irse reptando ocultando una pequeña lagrima de su rostro-

Estando completamente sola y muy confundida al no saber todavía del pasado de su querido maestro, la felina rayada dice unas palabras en susurros.

Lian:no pienso dejar de lado mis sentimientos, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, yo... sabré la verdad a toda costa aunque eso me cueste la vida -dijo lian sonando muy sincera en su tono mientras que las lagrimas cubrían sus hermosos ojos escarlata al resonar en su cabeza todavía las ultimas palabras que dijo ting sobre su maestro-

 **Fin del capitulo 42.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo de la trama mis lectores.**

 **Los que hayan leído la parte de los cinco furiosos lamento de verdad el spoiler, pero como les dije antes... ya era bajo su propio riesgo leerlo.**

 **¿Quieren saber que ocurrirá después?, pues tendrán que esperar la siguiente parte de la historia mis amigos, ya que necesito tiempo para escribirla jeje.**

 **Comenten si gustan y nos vemos otro día :D**


	43. Capitulo 43:un fuerte lazo

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **La historia nos esta acercando cada vez mas al final de la trama, por suerte todavía estamos muy lejos de ello, ya que nuestro guerrero dragón aun no es un maestro en todos los estilos de kung fu.**

 **Así que...**

 **¿Les parece si continuamos mis lectores?, de por si ando un poco intrigado en saber que es lo que ocurrirá en este capitulo ;P**

 **Comenzamos con todo en 3...2...1...¡YA!**

 **Capitulo 43:un fuerte lazo**

 **Valle de china:**

 **Habiendo logrado escapar de fai y sus cinco alumnos, nuestros héroes estando ya un tanto agotados empiezan a sentirse también un poco mas tranquilos, ya que cierto maestro del estilo grulla los había guiado hasta un pequeño pueblo que se parecía mucho al valle de la paz.**

Grulla:bueno amigos, ya hemos llegado -dijo el plumífero con una pequeña sonrisa en su pico mostrando el valle que estaba delante suyo-

Tigresa:buen trabajo grulla, ahora todo lo que necesitamos es encontrar un hospital para que puedan atender las heridas de mantis y mono -dijo nuestra felina rayada mirando a todos lados para ver si tenia suerte en encontrarlo-

Mantis:tigresa se que estamos todavía algo lastimados después del ultimo combate, pero... ¿no podemos ir primero a un restaurante?, en serio me estoy muriendo de hambre -dijo el pequeño insecto agarrando su estomago con sus tenazas-

Mono:apoyo a mantis con esa idea, sin po para hacernos el desayuno no tenemos tanta energía, además... no creo que esos villanos puedan encontrarnos, de por si no tienen absolutamente nada que les muestre nuestra ubicación -dijo el maestro del estilo mono casi en tono de suplica para que su lider los dejara desayunar-

Víbora:¿no pueden dejar de pensar con sus estómagos?, estoy segura que debemos de estar cerca de ese templo de kung fu, ¿no es cierto tigresa? -pregunto nuestra reptil con algo de fastidio en su tono-

Sacando nuevamente su mapa, nuestra tigresa de bengala le da su respuesta a su amiga serpiente.

Tigresa:según el pergamino que me dio el maestro shifu estamos todavía a un día de viaje, así que supongo que podemos comer algo primero, aunque... en estos momentos me parece imposible que puedan llenar sus estómagos muchachos, no tenemos nada con que pagar la comida si vamos a un restaurante -dijo la felina seriamente haciendo que los dos miembros mas bromitas del equipo quedaran en shock al escuchar eso-

Grulla:parece que la opcion de comer queda descartada chicos, así que supongo que... -sin poder terminar su frase, una pequeña cabrita llega al lado de nuestros héroes con algo de curiosidad-

Cabrita:disculpen, ¿por casualidad ustedes son los cinco furiosos? -pregunto el pequeño con entusiasmo-

Vibora:si lo somos lindura, ¿por que preguntas? -pregunto víbora con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro-

Habiendo escuchado eso, el pequeño le da un fuerte abrazo a la maestra del estilo tigre con mucha emoción, dejando de esa forma a la felina un tanto confundida.

Cabrita:¡sabia que eran ustedes!, ¡lo sabia! -decía el niño alegremente sin soltar a la maestra rayada-

Mantis:ok... ¿quien eres tu pequeño? -pregunto mantis sin entender nada-

Cabrita:soy uno de sus mas grandes admiradores, en serio que estén ahora en mi valle es como un sueño hecho realidad -dijo la pequeña cabrita con un gran brillo de alegría en sus ojos-

Al mirar mas cerca a su tierno admirador, tigresa no pudo evitar sonreírle un poco al pequeño, ya que su actitud emocionada e infantil le hacia recordar mucho a su querido panda.

Tigresa:siempre es un gusto conocer a nuestros admiradores pequeño, pero ahora lamentablemente no tenemos tiempo para eso, estamos en una importante misión que incluye proteger a china junto con su gente -dijo tigresa en tono mas amable posible para que la cabrita entendiera que solamente estaban de paso en el valle-

Cabrita:yo... lo entiendo maestra tigresa, es una pena escuchar eso, aunque... hay algo que me esta intrigando un poco, sino le molesta que le pregunte, pues... ¿donde esta el guerrero dragón?, ¿no tendría que estar con ustedes? -pregunto con curiodad-

Habiendo escuchado eso, la felina rayada no supo que responder, ya que aunque sintiese en su interior que su panda estaba completamente sano y salvo, su mente lamentablemente le decía todo lo contrario, provocando que de esa forma la maestra del estilo tigre quedase petrificada al no poder expresar bien los sentimientos que se mezclaban adentro de su ser.

Cabrita:maestra tigresa... ¿se encuentra bien? -pregunto el pequeño al ver que su heroína se había quedado en completo en silencio-

Sabiendo que su amiga seguía muy afectada y preocupada al separase del gran amor de su vida, la maestra del estilo víbora le da su respuesta a su pequeño admirador.

Vibora:el guerrero dragón no esta con nosotros lindura, esta esperándonos en otro lugar, mas en concreto en un templo de kung fu, así que no tienes del porque preocuparte mi pequeño, seguramente debe de estar mas que bien -dijo víbora cálidamente mirando después a su compañera rayada, ya que las palabras que le dijo a su tierno admirador tambien iban dirigidas para la felina-

Cabrita:entiendo maestra víbora, es una lastima que el guerrero dragón no este con ustedes, seguramente mi tía hubiese estado muy feliz de recibirlo en su nueva casa -dijo la cabrita en tono triste dejando algo confundidos a nuestros héroes-

Vibora:¿tu tía mi pequeño? -pregunto la serpiente con curiosidad-

Cabrita:si maestra víbora, es que... hace varios días el guerrero dragón la habia ayudado, me dijo que cuando su antigua casa se estaba incendiando en el valle de la paz... bueno... el simplemente se metió en ella como todo un héroe para poder rescatar a mis primos que se habían quedado atrapados, desde ese entonces mi tia a estado muy agradecida por haberlos salvado -dijo la cabrita con un tono sincero, dejando de esa forma a la maestra del estilo tigre con un pequeño shock en su mente, ya que su cabeza comenzaba a recordar ese fatídico día en el hubo un gran accidente con fuegos artificiales-

Mantis:vaya, que historia mas impactante, es bueno saber que nuestro panda siempre estará ayudando a los demás sin importar que le pueda costar su... -sin poder terminar su frase, nuestra maestra reptil le da un latigazo con su cola-

Víbora:¡mantis cierra la boca! -dijo víbora rápidamente antes de darse la vuelta y ver como su amiga rayada parecía estarse preocupando mas por su oso de blanco y negro -

Mantis:¡auch!, eso si que dolió víbora, ¿por que desde que nos alejamos del valle no paras de golpearnos? -pregunto el insecto frotándose sus cara con sus tenazas-

Vibora:porque no paran de decir tonterías, así que sino quieren que sus caras sigan sufriendo mas golpes de mi parte será mejor que mantengan sus bocas cerradas -dijo la serpiente dando después un siseo de amenaza-

Viendo como la reptil infundía miedo en el corazón de los machos, la pequeña cabrita estando muy sorprendida le dice unas palabras.

Cabrita:guau, usted debe ser verdaderamente fuerte como para que le tengan miedo maestra víbora, ahora estoy mas que impresionado -dijo el pequeño inocentemente haciendo que nuestra serpiente sonriera alegremente al escuchar eso.

Vibora:pues yo estoy impresionada de que alguien tan pequeño como tu ande solo por estas calles lindura, ¿donde esta tu familia?, ¿acaso vive cerca de este pueblo? -pregunto la serpiente con preocupación-

Cabrita:es correcto maestra víbora, la casa mi tía esta muy cerca de aquí, se mudo a este valle porque mi mama se lo recomendó, además de que podría pasar mas tiempo con mis primos de esa forma, quizás... quizás si vienen conmigo ella los reciba con los brazos abiertos, de por si adora las visitas, y mas cuando se trata de héroes como ustedes cinco -dijo alegremente la cabrita esperando a que aceptaran ir con ella-

Mantis:¡bárbaro!, nos encantaría ir a la casa de tu tia pequeño -dijo el insecto apresuradamente estando algo emocionado-

Vibora:¡mantis! -dijo víbora con tono de enojo por como ya su compañero había aceptado la oferta sin siquiera consultarlo con los demás-

Mantis:¿que?, de por si necesitamos ayuda, además... ni siquiera hemos comido algo en todo el día, estoy seguro que si le explicamos nuestra situación ella no se enojara. en serio chicos, apenas si puedo mantenerme de pie, ¿acaso no estan igual de agotados? -pregunto el maestro del estilo mantis esperando la respuesta que le daría su equipo-

Cabrita:por favor acepten, les juro que mi tía no tendrá problemas en tenerlos como huéspedes -dijo la cabrita poniendo su cara mas adorable para que fueran a la casa-

Mono:vamos víbora, ¿que es lo peor podría pasar? -pregunto el primate esperando a que su compañera reptil aceptara-

Dando un fuerte suspiro de lo infantil que se veían los dos machos al suplicar, nuestra maestra del estilo víbora le pregunta a su amiga rayada si debía aceptar la oferta de la pequeña cabra.

Vibora:mmm... no lo se chicos, ¿tu que piensas tigresa?, ¿crees que debamos ir?

Estando perdida en sus pensamientos por las cientos de posibilidades en la que podría estar ahora su panda corriendo peligro, nuestra felina rayada queda en silencio mientras víbora intentaba comunicarse con ella.

Víbora:¿tigresa?, ¿estas ahí?, ¿puedes escucharme?, necesito que me respondas, ¿tigresa? -preguntaba la reptil sin obtener respuestas de la maestra del estilo tigre-

Tigresa:"no debí dejarlo solo, ¿como es posible que me dejara atrapar por las palabras de víbora?, seguramente debe estar herido intentando llegar a nosotros, no... no es posible que po este en ese estado, el... el prometió que volvería sano y salvo, pero... ¿será posible que me este equivocando?, ¿habré tomado la decisión correcta?, demonios... ¿que es lo que debo hacer ahora?" -se preguntaba a si misma intentando mantener sus temores en lo profundo de su corazón para que su equipo no se diera cuenta de lo aterrada que estaba por nuestro guerrero dragón-

Vibora:¡tigresa reacciona! -dijo la serpiente casi en un grito provocando que la felina volviera rápidamente de sus pensamientos-

Tigresa:yo... lo lamento víbora, ¿que es lo que intentabas decirme?

Vibora:te preguntaba si debíamos aceptar la oferta de nuestro pequeño admirador -dijo la reptil con algo de preocupación en su tono por como su amiga parecía estarse callando todas las dudas y preocupaciones que se formaban en su interior-

Tigresa:lo que creas mejor víbora -dijo la felina sin darle mucha importancia al asunto-

Esas simples palabras la dejaron mas que impactada, normalmente su amiga rayada siempre estaba con una personalidad fuerte e inspiradora que le daba ánimos de seguir adelante sin importar los peligros, pero ahora su corazón no se lo permitía... la melancolía de tigresa sobrepasaba las expectativas de víbora, siempre veía a su compañera como un ejemplo a seguir, como alguien que jamás se rendiría ante nada, pero sin importar cuanto se esforzase en intentar que ella volviera a la normalidad para que dejara de lado todos sus temores... sabia en el fondo de su alma que seria algo imposible, solo un ser era capaz de sacar esas dudas y preocupaciones de la maestra del estilo tigre, esa persona... era únicamente po.

Vibora:"po... ojala estes sano y salvo, no se que le diría a tigesa si algo malo te ocurriera, ella... ella realmente te necesita en estos momentos" - decía la serpiente en su mente viendo como la ausencia de su amigo de blanco y negro afectaba cada vez mas a su compañera felina-

Cabrita:maestra víbora... ¿esta usted bien? -pregunto el pequeño por como la serpiente se habia quedado en silencio-

Dando un fuerte suspiro de tristeza al ver que no podía hacer nada mas para que su amiga rayada recuperara sus ánimos, víbora cálidamente acepta ir con su tierno admirador.

Vibora:estoy bien pequeño, creo que si tenemos algo de tiempo para ir a la casa de tu tía -dijo nuestra reptil llenando de alegría el corazón de la cabrita-

Cabrita:¡bárbaro!, vengan cinco furiosos, la casa de mi tía esta muy cerca, estoy seguro que serán muy bien recibidos cuando lleguemos -dijo la pequeña cabrita tomando la mano de tigresa mientras sonreía alegremente al estar tan cerca de sus héroes-

Mono:vaya ese niño si que me recuerda mucho a po, hace tiempo que no veíamos a alguien tan emocionado al estar con nosotros, casi pensaría que es nuestro mismísimo panda el que nos acompaña -dijo el primate estando algo asombrado-

Grulla:te entiendo mono, debo admitir que es algo placentero que el pequeño este acompañándonos, tiene la misma personalidad que po, aunque es raro que diga eso ya que apenas es un niño que debe tener no mas de cinco años de edad -dijo el plumífero recordando como nuestro héroe de blanco y negro siempre se comportaba de la misma manera, como un infante alegre-

Mantis:solo espero que la casa sea lo bastante grande como para que entremos todos muchachos, de por si lo ultimo que necesitamos ahora es molestar a los aldeanos de este pacifico valle -dijo mantis sonando un poco preocupado por ese tema-

Después de pasar unos minutos caminando, los cinco furiosos comenzaban a notar que estaban yendo a un parte algo alejada de las demás casas del valle, hasta que finalmente la cabrita se detiene y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro señala el **"humilde"** hogar de su tía, dejando de esa manera mas que impactados a nuestros héroes.

Cabrita:esa es la pequeña casa de mi tía, espero que les sea de su agrado, de por si siendo su nuevo hogar debe de estar explorándolo, así que...bueno... puede que después tengamos que separarnos para poder encontrarla -dijo la cabrita mostrando la morada de su tía-

Al ver con sus propios la " **supuesta"** casa que mencionaba el pequeño, mantis y mono no pudieron evitar abrir sus bocas tanto como lo hacia grulla cuando estaba impresionado, ya que el hogar que mencionaba su tierno admirador no era un simple edificio.

Mantis:esa... esa... ¿esa es la casa de tu tía? -preguntaba el insecto en tartamudeos sin poder creerlo-

Cabrita:correcto maestro mantis.

Mono:¡¿se supone que las casas sean tan grandes?! -pregunto el primate con mucho asombro al estar mirando un hermoso palacio rodeado de muros y guardias armados-

Cabrita:¿en serio les parece grande?, de por si mi tía siempre a vivido de este modo, solo en el valle de la paz no pudo construir un palacio, dijeron que hubiese sido un gran problema si se lo permitían -dijo el pequeño sin darle mucha importancia al asunto-

Grulla:entonces... ¡¿tu tía construyo todo esto?! - pregunto nuestro plumífero estando en shock-

Cabrita:jajaja, no maestro grulla, este pueblo siempre a tenido un palacio, mi tía lo único que hizo por esta vez fue comprar la propiedad y decorarla a su gusto, además de contratar varios guardias para que cuidaran de sus hijos, ella a estado muy sobreprotectora con mis primos desde que me conto lo que sucedió en el valle de la paz -dijo el pequeño mientras se acercaba a la gran entrada del palacio-

Rinoceronte:¡ALTO! -dijo uno de los guardias en un grito de orden-

Cabrita:soy el sobrino de la señorita ning, vengo a visitarla con unos amigos -dijo el pequeño cariñosamente esperando a que los guardias armados con lanzas lo dejaran pasar-

Rinoceronte:¿como te llamas pequeño? -pregunto en tono frio desconfiando de los invitados que traía la cabrita-

Cabrita:me llamo dishi señor -dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro- **(su nombre significa virtud)**

Sacando de su armadura una hoja de papel con varios nombres anotados en ella, el rinoceronte comenzaba a buscar el del pequeño.

Rinoceronte:mmm...veamos... dishi...dishi...ah, aquí esta, parece que si estas en la lista niño, así que puedes pasar -dijo el guardia seriamente apartándose un poco para que la cabrita pudiera entrar al palacio -

Dishi:¡bárbaro!, vengan cinco furiosos, les encantara el hogar de mi tía -dijo con mucho entusiasmo, antes de que los guardias bloquearan el paso para nuestros héroes del kung fu-

Mantis:¡oye!, ¿por que no nos dejas pasar? -pregunto mantis estando algo molesto-

Rinoceronte:díganme sus nombres -dijo en tono de orden-

Vibora:somos los cinco furiosos, protectores de toda china, me llamo víbora y quienes me acompañan ahora son los maestros grulla, mantis, mono y tigresa del palacio de jade -dijo nuestra serpiente señalándolos uno por uno con su cola mientras los nombraba-

Revisando nuevamente su lista, el guardia no encuentra ninguno de sus nombres, provocando que mirara de forma amenazadora a los cinco furiosos mientras los apuntaba con su lanza en señal de que debían irse.

Rinoceronte:ninguno de ustedes esta anotado en la lista de los que se les puede permitir la entrada al palacio de la señorita ning, así que sera mejor que se retiren ahora sino quieren salir heridos -dijo el rinoceronte mientras mas de sus compañeros se reunían a su lado como señal de advertencia-

Mono:bueno al menos lo intentamos muchachos, será mejor que nos retiremos de aquí antes de que... -es todo lo que pudo mono antes de darse la vuelta y escuchar cierta voz que salía desde el interior de los muros del palacio-

Cabra:¿que sucede aquí caballeros? -pregunto la cabra con curiosidad-

Dishi:¡tía ning! -dijo el pequeño antes de ir corriendo hacia ella y darle un cariñoso abrazo-

Ning:¡dishi, que bueno verte mi pequeño! -dijo alegrmente su tía mientras la daba un pequeño beso en su mejilla-

Luego de soltar a su sobrino del abrazo que le había dado, la cabra con algo de asombro ve a nuestros héroes del kung fu.

Ning:¡¿cinco furiosos?!, pero... ¡que agradable sorpresa!, pensé que no los volvería a ver al dejar el valle de la paz -dijo la señora acercándose a ellos con una gran sonrisa-

Rinoceronte:lamentamos interrumpirla señorita ning, pero estos sujetos querían entrar a su palacio sin estar en la lista de las personas que se les permitía la entrada, así que pues... ¿quiere que nos deshagamos de ellos? -pregunto el guardia en tono frio-

Habiendo escuchado eso, la pequeña cabrita habla explicándole todo el asunto a su tía.

Dishi:ellos no querían entrar sin permiso, es que... yo fui quien los invito, pensé que no habría problemas con ello -dijo el pequeño sonando muy sincero en su tono-

Tomando su decisión en un segundo, la cabra alegremente le da su respuesta a los guardias que vigilaban su palacio-

Ning:no será necesario señores, ellos pueden entrar a mi hogar si es que desean conocerlo, de por si es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo lo que han hecho por china y su gente -dijo la señora apartando a los rinocerontes a un lado para que pudieran pasar nuestros héroes-

Rinoceronte:será como usted ordene señorita ning, pero si estos sujetos causan problemas solo avísenos y los echaremos de inmediato -dijo en tono advertencia mirando a nuestros héroes de forma muy seria-

Ning:estoy segura que no habrá problemas con ellos, ahora... pueden pasar si gustan cinco furiosos, mi hogar esta siempre abierto a personas como ustedes -dijo amablemente la cabra esperando a que entraran sus nuevos invitados-

Vibora:agrademos su invitación señorita, le prometemos no causar problemas -dijo nuestra serpiente reptando lentamente hacia la entrada del palacio junto con el resto de su equipo-

Mono:jaja, ¿ya no son tan rudos verdad? -pregunto mono en forma burla mirando los guardias-

Grulla:mono será mejor que no provoques, de por si somos invitamos en este lugar, hay que comportarnos lo mejor posible para no causar mas problemas de los que ya tenemos -dijo grulla regañando un poco a su compañero macaco-

Mono:oh vamos, ¿tienen que comportarse siempre tan serios?

Dando un suspiro al ver que su compañero no entendía razones, nuestro maestro del estilo grulla avanza hacia el palacio de la cabra sin decirle una sola palabra.

Mono:¡¿ahora grulla también ignora mis bromas?!, rayos en serio a todos les esta comenza a afectar la ausencia de po -dijo el primate deprimiéndose un poco-

Mantis:para mi siempre serás gracioso mono, te lo dice tu mejor amigo -dijo mantis intentando animar a su compañero-

Mono:gracias mantis, al menos escuchar eso me anima un poco, ahora todo lo que necesito es poder comer algo para comenzar bien el día, en serio en estos momentos me estoy muriendo de hambre -dijo mono con un fuerte rugido saliendo de su estomago-

Mantis:jejeje, ya somos dos amigo, pero tranquilo, estoy seguro que podremos comer algo cuando entremos al palacio -dijo el pequeño maestro antes de saltar al hombro del primate y entrar al **"humilde hogar"** de la cabra-

 **Palacio de la señorita ning:**

Luego de pasar por un hermoso jardín cubierto de flores de loto y rosas chinas que rodeaban el palacio, nuestros héroes llegan a una enorme puerta cubierta con decoraciones de jade.

Ning:espero que les sea de su agrado mi casa cinco furiosos -dijo la señorita antes de abrir la puerta y revelar fnalmente el interior de su morada-

Un bello lugar como el palacio de jade estaba cubriendo los ojos de nuestros héroes, pero lo que mas les sorprendía era el tamaño, ya que podrían jurar que al menos era el doble de espacioso que su querido hogar-

Ning:supongo que mi pequeño sobrino dishi ya les dijo como me llamo, pero sino les molesta quisiera presentarme ante ustedes como es debido, **soy la señorita ning** , es un placer tenerlos aquí de visitas cinco furiosos -dijo la cabra antes de darles una pequeña reverencia a los protectores de china - **(su nombre significa tranquilidad)**

Viendo con mas detalle a la cabra, víbora noto al instante que estaba vestida con un hermoso kimono de color purpura y algunas decoraciones con dibujos de flores de jazmín.

Vibora:el placer es nuestro señorita ning, agrademos la hospitalidad de su hermoso hogar -dijo víbora haciendo una reverencia al igual que el resto de sus compañeros-

Dishi:les dije que les gustaría la casa de mi tía, de por si en este lugar jugar a las escondidas es un desafío muy divertido -dijo la pequeña cabrita poniendose después al lado de su tía-

Ning:jajaja, debo admitir que eso es muy cierto, todavía no e terminado de revisar cada centímetro de este lugar, irónicamente hasta hubo ocaciones en las que e terminado perdiéndome intentando encontrar a mis hijos -dijo la cabra estando algo avergonzada mientras subía su pequeño sobrino a sus brazos y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla por lo mucho que lo quería-

Mantis:le creo señorita ning, este lugar si que es enorme -dijo nuestro insecto mirando todo a su alrededor sintiéndose mas pequeño que nunca-

Pasando unos segundos mirando detalladamente las heridas que tenían mantis y mono, la señora ning con preocupación pregunta que era lo que les había sucedido.

Ning:perdón por mi atrevimiento si pregunto, pero... ¿Qué fue lo que les paso con exactitud?, es como su hubiesen venido de una terrible pelea, ¿acaso fueron atacados por bandidos? -preguntaba con mucha preocupación en su tono-

Vibora:la verdad señorita ning, es que ahora estamos en una importante misión que involucra un templo de kung fu que esta muy cerca de este pueblo, solo estamos de paso para pedir algo de ayuda después de **algunos tropiezos** que hemos tenido que soportar, yo... realmente agradecería cualquier ayuda que pudiera ofrecernos, únicamente como favor quisiera que nos dijera donde hay un hospital cercano para mis amigos mantis y mono, ellos... ellos fueron lo que mas afectados resultaron ser al pelear contra unos villanos que aparecieron en el valle de la paz -dijo en tono sincero nuestra reptil haciendo que la cabra asintiera con la cabeza y dijera después unas palabras con mucha firmeza en su tono-

Ning:no tiene que decir nada mas maestra víbora, desde que el guerrero dragón salvo la vida de mis hijos e sentido en mi corazón que jamás podría pagárselo, pero con esto... ahora se que al menos podre devolverle el favor como un mínimo agradecimiento, solo digan lo que necesiten y en un segundo mis sirvientes se los darán, de por si desde que casi perdí a mis pequeños no e reparado en gastos para que esta casa lo tengo todo y pueda ser un lugar seguro para ellos, inclusive afuera del palacio tengo un pequeño edificio que podría considerarse como un hospital, esta equipado con todo tipo de hierbas medicinales y vendas para sus amigos, nunca se es demasiado precavido cuando tratas de proteger a los seres que amas -dijo la cabra alegremente antes de chasquear sus dedos como señal para que vinieran algunos de sus sirvientes del palacio-

Vibora:yo...yo... en serio no se que decir ahora señorita ning -dijo víbora estando en shock por como la cabra era tan amable con ellos-

Ning:ayudar es algo que siempre me a gustado maestra víbora -dijo ning antes de percatarse de cierta maestra del estilo tigre que estaba muy callada mirando con preocupación **cierta** **p** **ulsera que se le hacia muy familiar** -

Ciervo:díganos que necesita y con gusto se lo daremos -dijo uno de los sirvientes antes de hacer una reverencia en espera de las ordenes de nuestra serpiente-

Vibora:bueno... ahora mis amigos necesitan que atiendan sus heridas, ¿serian tan amables de llevarlos a ese hospital del que hablaba la señorita ning?, en verdad estaría muy agradecida -dijo amablemente víbora haciendo que los dos ciervos que había llamado ning asintieran con la cabeza en señal de que lo harían sin algún problema-

Ciervo:nos haremos cargo maestra, solo tienen que acompañarnos -dijo en tono serio el sirviente antes de que nuestros héroes fueran con ellos-

Ning:¡esperen! -dijo repentinamente la cabra-

Ciervo:¿que sucede señorita ning? -pregunto el ciervo con curiosidad-

Ning:sino es mucho problema...pues... quisiera hablar a solas con la maestra tigresa antes de que atiendan sus heridas -dijo la cabra con algo de preocupación en su tono por como nuestra felina rayada parecía estarse callando muchos sentimientos que ocultaba en su interior-

Tigresa:usted... ¿usted quiere hablar conmigo? -pregunto estando algo sorprendida por tal petición-

Ning:sino es mucho problema maestra.

Vibora:¿por que quiere hablar con ella señorita ning? -pregunto la reptil esperando cual seria la respuesta de la cabra-

acercándose a nuestra serpiente del kung fu, ella le susurra unas palabras confesándole en secreto de que quería hablar con la felina rayada-

Dando una mirada de asombro al escuchar en susurros lo que pretendía hacer la cabra, víbora le dice unas palabras a su amiga antes de retirarse del palacio junto con sus demás compañeros para ir al **"supuesto hospital"** que mencionaba ning.

Vibora:te veo mas tarde tigresa, estoy segura que hablar con la señorita ning te será de mucha ayuda -dijo la serpiente antes de ponerse al lado de uno de los sirvientes que la llevarían a tratar sus heridas-

Ciervo:¿nos acompaña ahora maestra víbora? -pregunto el ciervo esperando a que la reptil los siguiera-

Vibora:los sigo muchachos -dijo nuestra serpiente antes de irse reptando en compañia de los dos sirvientes de la tía de dishi-

Mono:¿que quiso decir víbora eso? -pregunto mono sin entender nada-

Mantis:lo que e aprendido todos estos años al estar con tigresa es que es mejor no meternos en sus asuntos personales mono, será mejor que por ahora solo sigamos a víbora, de por si me caería bien que pudieran atendernos, ya me costaba mucho moverme sin no sentir el mas mínimo dolor en todo mi cuerpo -dijo el insecto ante de irse en saltos hacia donde iba su compañera reptil-

Grulla:estoy de acuerdo con mantis, en serio te dieron una tremenda golpiza mono, aunque... lo que me sorprende mas es con la rapidez que te derrotaron, nunca pensé que alguien fuese capaz de hacer eso de forma tan... tan brutal y despiadada como esos sujetos -dijo grulla casi con un tono de miedo-

Mono:¿en serio grulla?, ¿esa es tu manera de hacerme sentir mejor?, ¿decirme en la cara que me vencieron sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo? -preguntaba mono sintiéndose un poco ofendido-

Grulla:yo.. lo siento mono, es que todavía tengo muchas dudas en la cabeza, no se del porque esos sujetos estan tan obsesionados con nosotros y robar nuestro chi, aunque... realmente en estos momentos no quiero ni enterarme de sus planes, solo estoy seguro que nada bueno vendrá de ello -dijo el plumífero antes de prender vuelvo hacia donde iban sus demás compañeros-

Mono:"esto si que es deprimente, nadie puede mantener el optimismo en el equipo, rayos po, en serio todos te echan de menos" -decía el primate en su mente antes de retirarse e ir con el resto de su equipo para sanar sus heridas-

Mirando a su pequeño sobrino con una sonrisa, la cabra le dice unas palabras con ternura.

Ning:dishi, creo que tus primos estarían muy felices de verte otra vez, ¿por que no los sorprendes con tu visita?, estoy segura que ahora mismo deben de estar en sus habitaciones, ¿te parece si juegas un rato con ellos lindura? -pregunto la cabra en tono amable para que el pequeño la dejara a solas con tigresa-

Dishi:esta bien tía ning, de paso iré a darle las noticias de quienes nos acompañan, solo espero no perderme como ultima vez -dijo la cabrita recordando en su mente como el palacio era tan grande como un laberinto-

Ning:jaja esta bien dulzura, solo tienes que ir derecho unos cuantos metros y luego doblar a la izquierda, cuando seas capaz de ver la cocina...mmmm...creo que después tienes que ir por a la derecha y estarás con ellos -dijo la cabra intentando recordar cada centímetro de su hogar-

Dishi:entendido tia ning, nos vemos después maestra tigresa, seguramente mis primos se alegraran mucho cuando los vean -dijo el pequeño antes de irse corriendo estando muy emocionado de estar con sus mas grandes héroes-

Tigresa:su sobrino si que es muy bondadoso señora ning, me recuerda a alguien muy especial -dijo la felina dando después un fuerte suspiro de tristeza-

Ning:si que lo es maestra, pero ahora quisiera hablar con usted sobre otro tema que me esta intrigando un poco sino le molesta -dijo la cabra acercándose un poco a nuestra heroína rayada-

Tigresa:no tengo problemas con ello señora ning, ¿que es lo que quiere hablar conmigo?

Ning:pues... quisiera preguntarle primero sobre esa pulsera de oro que tiene puesta, ¿por casualidad el guerrero dragón se la obsequio? -pregunto la señorita con curiosidad en su tono-

Escuchando esa simple pregunta nuestra maestra del estilo tigre no pudo evitar ruborizarse mucho.

Ning:su sonrojo me lo dice todo maestra, me alegra saber que el guerrero dragón la quiera tanto como para haberla elegido, de por si esa pulsera... dicen que forma un gran lazo cuando es obsequiada a una persona que se le tiene mucho cariño -dijo la cabra sonriendo alegremente y dejando sin palabras a nuestra felina-

Tigresa:yo... en verdad no se si soy merecedora de tal regalo -dijo la felina sosteniendo con fuerza el obsequio que le había dado su querido panda-

Ning:¿por que dice eso maestra? -pregunto la cabra estando algo sorprendida al escuchar eso-

Tigresa:es que... es complicado señora ning, solo puedo decirle que cuando el mas necesito, yo... yo no estuve ahí para ayudarlo, todo lo que pudo hacer fue alejarme mientras nos daba tiempo para que no nos capturaran, simplemente se enfrento a un gran peligro estando solo y ahora... ni siquiera se como se encuentra -dijo tigresa sintiéndose muy decepcionada de si misma-

Ning:¿que es lo que sientes ahora pequeña? -pregunto la cabra dulcemente-

Tigresa: yo... tengo miedo -dijo la felina estando algo avergonzada-

Ning:¿miedo?

Tigresa:es todo lo que puedo sentir en estos momentos, se supone que siendo una maestra de kung fu mi trabajo es proteger a china y a quienes necesitan ayuda, pero... no pude hacerlo con la persona que mas me importa en la vida, yo... tengo miedo de perderlo, de pensar que jamás lo volvere a ver después de habernos dado una oportunidad de escapar -dijo nuestra maestra rayada ocultando una pequeña lagrima que salian de sus ojos escarlata-

Intentando lograr que la maestra del estilo tigre perdiera esas preocupaciones que no la dejaban tranquila, ning le dice unas palabras con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Ning:sabe... cuando el guerrero dragón intentaba rescatar mis pequeños sentía algo muy parecido en mi interior, pensaba que todo era mi culpa, que tenia que haber sido mas atenta cuando los fuegos artificiales comenzaban a quemarlo todo por mi casa, pero... cuando el asunto había acabado y veía como mis hijos salían de esa terrible situación estando en sus brazos, yo... jamás me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida, fue en ese preciso momento cuando pude darme cuenta de algo que me abrió los ojos por completo -dijo ning alegremente dejando a nuestra felina con una pregunta para hacerla a la cabra-

Tigresa:¿que fue lo que descubrió? -pregunto tigresa esperando a escuchar lo que diría ella-

Ning:que mientras mantengas las esperanzas de que todo saldrá bien al final... nada lo que llegue pasar en el futuro podrá evitar que vuelvas a reunirte con los seres que amas -dijo firmemente la cabra mientras sacaba de sus mangas un collar de jade rojo con decoraciones de dragones-

Tigresa:¿que hará con eso señora ning? -pregunto la felina con curiosidad-

Ning:tiene el mismo valor que la pulsera que le obsequie tu querido panda mi pequeña, según cuentan las historias el jade rojo da acceso a que te sientas mejor y dejes de lado todas las preocupaciones que se forman en tu interior, también esta muy asociado al amor y es normalmente regalado a las personas que nos importan mucho o incluso... a las personas que amamos con todo nuestro corazón -dijo la cabra antes de ponerle el collar a nuestra maestra del estilo tigre-

Tigresa:yo... no puedo aceptar tal regalo señora ning, no es correcto que un maestro... -sin poder termina su frase, ning le habla primero con una pequeña risita saliendo de sus labios, ya que la forma de ser de la felina le recordaba mucho a nuestro héroe de blanco y negro-

Ning:el guerrero dragón dijo lo mismo cuando le obsequie la pulsera que ahora esta usted usando con tanto cariño maestra, creo que es su turno de entregarle algo, conserve este collar y déselo como muestra de su amor, estoy segura que lo aceptara con mucha alegria en su corazón.

Tigresa:yo...yo... -sin poder decir otra cosa por lo ruborizada que estaba, ning le vuelve hablar antes de retirarse para ver como estaban los demás huéspedes de su palacio-

Ning:solo recuerde que aunque las cosas esten mal... eso no quiere decir que no vaya a solucionarse todo con el tiempo, tenga confianza en que los dos volverán a estar juntos, si sigue pensando lo contrario o incluso en el peor escenario posible... pues... lo único que conseguirá sera que su corazón se llene cada vez mas de miedo y preocupaciones sin sentido, solo concéntrese en lo mucho que lo ama y cuan hermoso será volver estar a su lado, piense... en el fuerte lazo que los unió y provoco que los dos esten muy enamorados uno del otro -es todo lo que dijo la cabra ante de retirarse y dejar a solas a nuestra maestra del estilo tigre-

Estando sola y con un nuevo regalo para darle a su querido panda, nuestra maestra felina con una pequeña sonrisa dice unas palabras en su mente.

Tigresa:"po... no se si en verdad me amas como dice la señora ning o víbora, pero se con sinceridad lo que yo siento por ti y no dejare que mis temores sigan nublando mi mente, me prometo a mi misma no volver a caer en la desesperación, yo... esperare con ansias nuestro reencuentro, ahora estoy mas que segura que cumplirás con tu palabra"

Volviendo a recuperar sus ánimos y su espíritu de pelea, nuestra heroína rayada dice unas palabras al viento para que pudieran llegar al amor de su vida.

Tigresa:te amo po -dijo con ternura mientras sujetaba con fuerza su pulsera de oro y jade-

 **Bosque de bambú:**

Mientras xing seguía descansando plácidamente en la cabeza de nuestro héroe, ella siente en un rápido segundo como su nuevo alumno detenía sus saltos en seco sin que ella se lo ordenase.

Xing:panda no te dije que dejaras de saltar, ¿por que te detienes ahora? -pregunto con tono de enojo la pequeña coneja mientras esperaba la explicación que le daría po-

Po:yo... lo lamento xing, es que...bueno... sentí algo en mi interior -dijo el guerrero dragón mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho-

Luna:¿algo en tu interior po? -pregunto luna con curiosidad-

Po:no se como explicarlo chicas, pero... en serio fue muy extraño, como si algo entrase en lo mas profundo de mi cuerpo -dijo nuestro héroe estando muy confundido-

Xing:lo único extraño es que sigas estando quieto panda, será mejor que empieces a saltar ahora o te juro que hare que desees no haberme encontrado -dijo en tono de advertencia xing mientras imaginaba los duros ejercicios que le impondría a su alumno de blanco y negro si seguía parado como estatua-

Po:yo... empezare a saltar ahora mismo xing, perdón por haberme detenido -dijo rápidamente nuestro guerrero dragón estando un tanto nervioso, ya que su nueva maestra le daba un poco de miedo cuando se enfadaba-

Xing:así esta mucho mejor guerrero dragón, ahora...¡empieza a moverte! -dijo la coneja caso en tono de orden-

Mientras veía con sus ojos de color verde jade como su querido compañero volvía a saltar casi como un conejo, nuestra heroína moteada empezaba a preguntarse que era lo que le había ocurrido a su buen amigo panda.

Luna:"¿que fue lo que provoco que po se detuviera de esa forma tan repentina?, ¿acaso el entrenamiento de xing esta agotándolo mucho?" -se preguntaba a si misma la felina en su mente con mucha preocupación en su tono-

Estando todavía muy confundido por sentir en su pecho un fuerte sentimiento que le hacia recordar a cierta maestra del estilo tigre, po dice unas palabras en susurros mientras su rostro se ruborizaba un poco al decirlas.

Po:no se que fue lo que me paso, pero por un instante... pude sentir a tigresa dentro de mi corazón -dijo nuestro panda estando intrigado mientras seguía dando saltos tal y como se lo había ordenado su pequeña maestra del estilo conejo-

 **Fin del capitulo 43.**

 **Bueno finalmente pude terminar este capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyéndolo como yo en escribirlo :P**

 **Comenten si gustan mis lectores y nos vemos después en la continuación :D**


	44. Capitulo 44:el chi y la paz interior

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Parece que todo sigue su curso en la historia :D**

 **Los cinco furiosos están cerca de llegar a su destino, Po esta intentando dominar otro estilo de kung fu, y luna... bueno... solo digamos que ella siendo alumna de nuestro panda quiere ser todavía mas fuerte para proteger a los conejitos que tanto quiere su corazón, pero... ¿será capaz de lograrlo?, ¿aprenderá a controlar su chi?, ¿podrá combinarlo con la paz interior una vez lo consiga?**

 **Supongo que tendrán que leer el capitulo para poder enterarse, así que... ¿damos un pequeño vistazo mis lectores?, yo por mi parte creo que lo hare ;P**

 **Advertencia:tiene algo de spoiler esta parte de la trama.**

 **Comenzamos en...3...2...1...¡YA!**

 **Capitulo 44:el chi y la paz interior**

 **Hospital de la señorita ning:**

Estando nuevamente con víbora que ya no aguantaba mas las quejas de mono por como su cuerpo sentía dolor al ser vendado poco a poco, nuestra serpiente rápidamente con un siseo de amenaza le dice unas palabras para que dejara de protestar.

Vibora:¡mono ya deja de moverte!, soporta el dolor como un verdadero maestro de kung fu -dijo la reptil con enojo en su tono por como el primate seguía quejándose como un niño pequeño-

Mono:¡auch!...rayos...¡auch!, en serio duele mucho, ¿como es posible que esto me lastime tanto? -pregunto nuestro primate intentando permanecer inmóvil, ya que todavía los sirvientes de ning estaban poniendo vendas alrededor de su cuerpo-

Ciervo:lamento si le causo alguna molestia física maestro mono, el daño que recibió en combate fue bastante brutal, todavía las áreas afectadas de su cuerpo siguen muy infladas, dígame... ¿como pudo aguantar tanto dolor mientras viajaba?, sinceramente estoy muy sorprendido, normalmente lesiones como las suyas no permiten que el cuerpo pueda moverse con libertad -pregunto el sirviente de ning con curiosidad en su tono-

Mono:yo...bueno... es que... -era todo lo que decía el primate en tartamudeos mientras se ponía cada vez mas nervioso-

Vibora:mono, ¿que estas ocultando? -pregunto víbora en tono serio-

Dando un fuerte suspiro sintiendose un poco avergonzado, nuestro primate confieza un pequeño sectro que les estaba guardando **a la mayoria** de su equipo.

Mono:no quería que se enteraran, pero... sinceramente sino fuera por mantis no creo que hubiese podido soportar el daño que siente mi cuerpo -dijo el primate mirando después a su pequeño amigo que parecía estar un poco triste-

Grulla:¿que quieres decir con eso mono? -pregunto el plumífero un tanto confundido-

Mantis:creo que me toca explicarles muchachos, verán...

 **Recuerdo de mantis en el bosque de bambú:**

Mientras la mayoria cinco furiosos seguían durmiendo pacíficamente, cierto maestro de kung fu del estilo mono intentaba con desesperación aguantar el dolor que le causaban sus heridas.

Mono:"rayos... todo mi cuerpo me duele, ¿que se supone que haga ahora para intentar dormirme?" -se preguntaba el macaco en su mente mientras sentía por todo su cuerpo pulsaciones muy dolorosas-

Al pasar unos segundos, mantis despierta abruptamente al escuchar los fuertes quejidos que hacia mono, ya que todavía estaba arriba de su cabeza por lo cómodo que era-

Mantis:¿mono estas despierto?, ¿por que ahora estas quejándote en plena noche como un niño pequeño?, ¿acaso ya no estas acostumbrado a dormir en la intemperie? -preguntaba el insecto con un pequeño tono de burla en su habla-

Viendo que su amigo no respondía y solamente sujetaba con fuerza su cuerpo, mantis con mucha en preocupación le vuelve a preguntar que era lo que le ocurría.

Mantis:mono... ¿que es lo que pasa amigo?, ¿te encuentras bien?, por favor responde estas comenzando a asustarme -decía el pequeño insecto con algo de miedo en su tono por como su compañero agonizaba de dolor-

Mono:estoy bien mantis, no... no tienes porque preocuparte por mi, solamente vuelve a dormirte y... -es todo lo que pudo decir el primate antes de sujetar con fuerza su pecho-

Mantis:¿son las heridas que tienes verdad?, estan empezando afectarte de nuevo, ¿no es así? -pregunto el pequeño maestro en tono serio-

Mono:jaja, no digas locuras mantis, ese conejo no me lastimo tanto como para que este sintiendo todavía las heridas de sus ataques... solo... es...es...

Mantis:¿si? -pregunto esperando a haber que diría el primate-

Mono:bien... si son mis heridas, pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie, de por si no quiero causarles mas problemas mientras intentamos llegar a ese templo de kung fu -dijo el maestro del estilo mono casi con tono de suplica-

Mantis:¡¿estas loco mono?!, tenemos que avisarle a tigresa cuanto antes, apenas si estas aguantando el dolor, no... no esperes a que me quede callado con esto, sabes muy bien que aunque no sepamos usar nuestro chi en combates como po, si podemos utilizarlo para aliviar al menos un poco las heridas de tu cuerpo, estoy seguro que si tratamos podremos lograr que no sientas tanto dolor por esos golpes y...

Mono:¡NO! -dijo casi en un grito de orden dejando muy sorprendido al pequeño insecto-

Mantis:¿que?

Mono:no le digas a nadie sobre esto mantis, no... no quiero que usen su chi en mi -dijo firmemente el primate dejando muy confundido y en shock a su pequeño amigo al decir esas palabras-

Mantis:¿por que no quieres nuestra ayuda?, ¿que te esta pasando? -pregunto sin poder entender los motivos del macaco en no queres ser tratado por sus compañeros-

Mono:mantis...mira... se que la mayor parte del tiempo me lo tomo todo como si fuera un juego, se que incluso a veces me comporto como po al no tomarme las cosas en serio, pero... sinceramente en estos momentos... ya no puedo seguir en ese estado tan optimista y alegre, yo... en serio estoy muy asustado, no puedo imaginar de que son capaces esos sujetos si volvemos a enfrentarlos -dijo mono con un pequeño escalofrio recorriendo su cuerpo-

Mantis:no puedo creer que les tengas miedo mono, ¿que es lo que esta pasando ahora por tu cabeza?, ¡tu eras el que decia que podríamos superar esto!, ¡que no seria diferente a otras situaciones con las que ya hemos lidiado!, y ahora... ¡¿simplemente dices lo contrario?! -pregunto mantis con algo de enojo en su tono-

Mono:si es verdad lo dijo tigresa... de que esos sujetos simplemente se contenían con nosotros en el valle, entonces... puede que todo este tiempo me estuviese equivocando con mi optimismo mantis, me cuesta decir esto, pero... esos sujetos podrían ser incluso igual de fuertes que po sino estaban peleando en serio contra nosotros -dijo el primate recordando en su mente las fuertes patadas que gan le había dado en todo su cuerpo-

Mantis:creo que ya estas exagerando mono, po es el guerrero dragón, consiguió su paz interior con la misma velocidad en la que se convirtió en un maestro del chi e incluso, pues... ¡esta aprendiendo a combinarlo todo con nuestros estilos de kung fu!, ¿como puedes llegar a pensar que esos villanos se comparan en habilidad?

Mono:ellos nos dejaron noqueados mantis, tal solo de un simple golpe... ellos pudieron derrotarnos, quizás tengas razón en que no están en el mismo nivel que po, pero... eso no quiere decir que seamos rivales para ellos -dijo mono sintiendo un poco avergonzado de si mismo-

Mantis:ya estas hablando solo por hablar mono, será mejor que despierte a los demás para... -sin poder terminar su frase, el pequeño insecto es atrapado por las manos de su compañero macaco-

Mono:mantis te lo pido por favor, tigresa y víbora aunque no lo demuestren... apenas si pueden soportar la presión de estarnos guiando a ese templo de kung fu para que estemos seguros, lo ultimo que necesitan ahora es que se preocupen por otra cosa, solo... solo mantenlo secreto hasta que lleguemos a un lugar seguro, te prometo que no me pasara nada malo -dijo mono intentando convencer a su pequeño compañero a que accediera a su petición-

Mantis:lo que me pides es demasiado mono, si mantengo esto en secreto estoy seguro que tarde o temprano tu cuerpo caerá en un estado mucho peor antes de que lleguemos alguna parte -dijo el insecto en tono serio estando algo preocupado por su buen amigo macaco-

Mono:lo se, por eso...yo...bueno... quisiera que uses los puntos de presión en las partas mas afectadas de mi cuerpo, estoy seguro que con ello podre soportar el dolor -dijo mono firmemente dejando muy sorprendido a mantis al escuchar tal sugerencia -

Mantis:mono solo deja que use mi chi, lo que estas pidiendo pone en peligro tu vida y... -sin poder decir otra palabra, su compañero macaco habla primero-

Mono:en estos momentos de peligro no quiero correr ningún riesgos mantis, llamame paranoico, pero presiento que no es buena idea que uses tu chi, siento... siento como si ese tal fai esperase eso, no se porque digo esto, pero... pero puede que sea incluso mas peligroso que kai, solo... solo has lo que te pido por favor, te lo suplico como mi mejor amigo...yo... en serio quiero que mantengas esto en secreto, al menos... al menos por ahora -dijo mono en tono serio haciendo que mantis asintiera con la cabeza dudando de que si hacia lo correcto en hacerle caso a su buen amigo-

Mantis:rayos... bien... esta bien mono... prometo que no le diré nada a nadie, solo espero que después no se enojen tanto con nosotros al estar ocultando tus heridas, de por si no quiero recibir mas golpes de víbora como castigo, ahora dime... ¿cuales son las partes mas afectadas de tu cuerpo? -pregunto el insecto en tono serio-

Mono:la espalda y el pecho son las partes que mas me duelen en estos momentos -dijo nuestro primate intentando no desmayarse del dolor-

Mantis:bien esto tomara unos segundos, simplemente estate quieto mono.

Dando un fuerte suspiro y mirando después detalladamente las partes lastimadas de su amigo macaco, mantis con mucha velocidad golpea con sus tenazas las áreas afectadas que mono le había mencionado.

Mantis:con eso bastara, ¿como te sientes ahora? -pregunto nuestro insecto con curiosidad-

Estando sorprendido por como su cuerpo ya no se quejaba tanto por los golpes que tenia, rápidamente mono baja del árbol en el que estaba junto con mantis.

Mono:vaya...yo... realmente me siento mucho mejor, en serio agradezco lo que estas haciendo por mi mantis -dijo el primate sonriendo alegremente al no sentir ahora tanto dolor-

Mantis:lo que hice solo es temporal mono, con el tiempo los puntos de presión dejaran de hacer su efecto y sentirás nuevamente dolor, ahora... el asunto seria si tu cuerpo aguantara tal presión que le ejerces.

Mono:tranquilo amigo, estoy seguro que aguantare, por ahora intentare permanecer como siempre para que no sospechen nada, en serio no quiero causarle mas problemas al equipo como para que ahora se preocupen por mi, así que... pues... creo que ahora intentare dormirme para poder descansar un poco.

Mantis:entonces creo que hare lo mismo mono, aunque... ahora me has dado muchas cosas en que pensar sobre ese tigre de bengala llamado fai -dijo el pequeño insecto imaginado en su mente los posibles planes de nuestro villano, provocando que después un escalofrió recorriese por todo su cuerpo-

Mono:¿acaso tienes frio mantis?, ¿por que ahora tu cuerpo esta temblando? -pregunto con curiosidad-

Mantis:no...no es nada mono, únicamente fue un escalofrió pasajero, nada del porque preocuparse -dijo mantis seriamente teniendo ahora en su cabeza la idea de que fai queria convertirlos en zombies de jade al igual que como lo hizo kai en el pasado-

Mono:que extraño, pareces mas alterado de lo normal mantis, ese jamás a sido tu estilo amigo, ¿en serio te encuentras bien?, parece como si estuvieras... -sin poder terminar la frase, su pequeño amigo le habla primero-

Mantis:solo avisa si tienes algun malestar mono, ahora... creo que es tiempo de que volvamos a dormir -dijo rápidamente el pequeño maestro antes de saltar al hombro de su compañero macaco-

Mono:bueno... entonces creo te apoyo con esa idea amigo, ahora que ya no siento tanto dolor estoy seguro que podre cerrar mis ojos sin problemas -dijo el primate antes de apoyarse en uno de los arboles de bambú para descansar plácidamente como lo hacia el resto de su equipo.

 **Fin del recuerdo.**

habiendo confesado todo ante víbora, nuestra reptil con una mirada de enojo regaña a los dos machos.

Vibora:¡si que son unos tontos! -dijo rápidamente antes de darle un latigazo con su cola a los dos maestros-

Mono:¡auch!, creo que tenias razón mantis, si íbamos a recibir una buena golpiza de víbora -dijo mono estando un poco adolorido en su cara por tal golpe repentino que había dado su compañera-

Mantis:rayos, en serio pensé que no se enojarían tanto con nosotros -dijo mantis antes de frotarse sus mejillas con sus tenazas para intentar calmar el dolor de tal latigazo de su amiga reptil-

Grulla:lo que hicieron fue muy irresponsable -dijo el plumífero con algo de enojo en su tono-

Mono:yo... en serio lo siento muchachos, no quería causarles mas problemas de los que ya teniamos entre manos -dijo el primate bajando un poco la cabeza de lo avergonzado que estaba-

Vibora:mono llegar a ese templo de kung fu es igual de impórtate que la seguridad de cada uno de nosotros, además... ¿por que ahora te preocupa tanto ese sujeto llamado fai?, de por si no es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a un villano que amenaza china, ¿que es lo que lo hace tan diferente como para que digas que no nos preocupemos por ti? -pregunto la reptil en tono serio esperando la respuesta que le daría su compañero-

Mono:es que no se como explicarlo muchachos, pero ese tigre de bengala... siento que es mucho mas peligroso que kai -dijo mono estando algo asustado al pensar cada vez mas en nuestro villano-

Grulla:¿que quieres decir con eso? -pregunto grulla estando un poco intrigado-

Mono:yo.. lo siento chicos, pero en serio no se como explicarlo, simplemente es algo que siento en mi interior -dijo nuestro primate antes de que sintiese en todo su cuerpo un fuerte escalofrio-

Vibora:ok... ahora si que estas perdiendo la cabeza mono, sera mejor que no hables si es que realmente querías que no nos preocupemos por otra cosa, decir que ese felino fai es mas peligroso que kai no mejora nuestra situación, únicamente me hace pensar que... que quizás el maestro shifu ya esta bajo su control como un zombi de jade -dijo nuestra reptil estando muy deprimida al imaginar esa posibilidad en su mente-

Grulla:víbora por favor no digas esas cosas, estoy seguro que el maestro shifu se encuentra bien, **¿verdad muchachos? -** pregunto en tono serio nuestro plumífero por como su amiga reptil comenzaba a deprimirse-

Mono:perdón por decir eso víbora, yo... yo no quise decir que fai este planeando hacer lo mismo que kai, solo... solo dije que posiblemente era mas peligroso y... -es todo lo que pudo decir nuestro macaco al ser callado rápidamente por las tenazas de mantis-

Mantis:ahora creo que seria mejor que nos quedáramos callados mono, solo estamos empeorando las cosas -dijo nuestro insecto en tono triste por como su compañera serpiente empezaba a temer por la seguridad de todos-

Grulla:víbora no les hagas caso, no pierdas las esperanzas en que todo se resolverá con el tiempo, yo... en serio no quiero verte así de triste, por favor solo vuelve a sonreír como lo haces a diario, siempre me a servido de mucho cuando las cosas se ponen de esta manera, es... es todo lo que pido para seguir con ánimos en este viaje, solo... solo quiero verte feliz de la misma forma que cuando bailas con tus listones -dijo nuestra ave del kung fu con mucha sinceridad en su tono, ya que lo unico que deseaba era que su querida amiga serpiente no se rindiera ante la situación en la que estaban ahora-

Habiendo escuchado esas palabras tan tiernas, nuestra reptil con un poco de sonrojo fija su mirada en grulla, dándole después de esa manera una calida y pequeña sonrisa por como el ave se preocupaba mucho por ella.

Vibora:gracias por decir eso grulla, es... es la primera vez que alguien dice esas cosas sobre mi, yo... en serio agradezco que te preocupes por mi -dijo víbora un tanto nerviosa y sonrojada al estar todavía resonando en su cabeza las palabras que le había dicho su amigo plumífero-

Grulla:no hay de que víbora, de por si eres la que a menudo mantiene al equipo unido -dijo nuestra ave del kung fu un poco ruborizado por como la reptil seguía viéndolo cariñosamente-

Mantis:ok... esto se esta poniendo raro, así que... ¿cuanto tiempo tardaran en curar las heridas de mono señores? -pregunto el pequeño maestro mirando a los sirvientes de ning que seguían revisando al primate sin haber prestado mucha atención a lo que habían hablado nuestros héroes del kung fu-

Ciervo:no tiene de que preocuparse maestro mantis, ya hemos vendado y tratado las heridas de su amigo, estoy seguro que con el tiempo se recuperara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aunque... en estos momentos no es recomendable que haga kung fu, su cuerpo todavía sigue algo afectado por los golpes, todo lo que tiene hacer ahora es evitar los combates, al menos hasta que deje de sentir las pequeñas punzadas en las partes mas afectadas de su cuerpo -dijo en tono amable el sirviente dejando de esa manera a nuestro pequeño insecto mas tranquilo ante la situación de su amigo macaco-

Mantis:¡bárbaro!, ¿escuchaste eso mono?, veo que las cosas comienzan a mejorar -dijo mantis alegremente antes de saltar al hombro de su querido amigo-

Mono:jeje me alegra saber eso mantis.

Pasando unos segundo la señorita ning entra tranquilamente para saber como se encontraban los héroes de china.

Ning:¿como están ahora cinco furisos?, ¿mis sirvientes pudieron ayudarlos? -pregunto la cabra con curiosidad-

Mantis:vaya que si señorita ning, en verdad agradecemos todo lo esta haciendo por nosotros.

Ning:no tienen que agradecer nada maestro mantis, es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ustedes -dijo ning con un pequeño tono dulce en su habla por como sus invitados parecían estar en mejor estado físico-

Mantis:pues aun así queremos darle gracias señorita, estoy seguro que sin su ayuda no hubiésemos podido seguir adelante con nuestro viaje, ¿no es verdad grulla? -pregunto el insecto esperando a que su compañero le respondiera.

Transcurrido un minuto tanto víbora como grulla seguían sin hablar mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

Mono:creo que no te escucho mantis -dijo mono un tanto confundido por como el plumífero parecía estar muy distraído con su compañera reptil-

dándose la vuelta mantis queda igual de confundido que su amigo primate, ya que el maestro del estilo grulla continuaba mirando de forma un tanto cercana a nuestra serpiente, pero lo curioso de todo era que a ella no le molestaba, sino que parecía gustarle estar a su lado.

Ning:"parece que la maestra tigresa no es la única que esta enamorada" -decía la cabra en su mente saliendo después de ella una pequeña risita por como los dos maestros seguían mirándose de forma amorosa-

Mantis:¡GRULLA DESPIERTA! -grito en forma sorpresiva provocando que nuestra ave del kung fu reaccionara de inmediato-

Grulla:yo... lo siento mantis, ¿que es lo que tratabas de decirme?

Mantis:solo... solo olvídalo grulla, parece que todos andan muy distraídos estos últimos días -dijo el pequeño insecto dando después un pequeño suspiro de fastidio al ver que la mayoría de su equipo se comportaba de la misma manera-

Mono:si eso muy cierto, ¿Qué pasa con todos últimamente?, ¿acaso nos están ocultando algo? -preguntaba el primate con curiosidad-

Estando muy ruborizada al escuchar esas preguntas que la ponían un tanto confundida y nerviosa, nuestra maestra del estilo víbora les responde con algo de enojo en su tono-

Vibora:mas bien yo debería hacerles esas preguntas muchachos, ustedes fueron los que nos estuvieron ocultando cosas en el transcurso del viaje -dijo la repitl con un pequeño siseo saliendo de ella por como los dos machos se metían en sus asuntos personales-

Mantis:ya no estamos ocultando nada vibora, te... te lo juro, en... en serio eso era todo lo que manteníamos en secreto -decía mantia un tanto nervioso por como la serpiente lo miraba con mucho enojo-

Grulla:yo le creo víbora, esa cara de niño asustado es la misma que pone mono cuando es descubierto haciendo bromas pesadas.

Mantis y mono: ¡oye! -dijeron al unísono sintiéndose algo ofendidos-

Grulla:saben que no miento chicos, tigresa los pone de la misma forma cuando hacen algo que no deben.

Vibora:hablando de tigresa, ¿Dónde esta ahora?, ¿ **acaso** **no pudo hablar a solas con ella señorita ning**? -pregunto víbora con algo de preocupación en su tono, ya que recordó al instante que la cabra le había dicho en susurros que haría su mejor esfuerzo para que la felina dejase de sentirse mal ante la ausencia de su amado panda-

Ning:si pude hablar maestra víbora, no tiene del porque preocuparse -dijo en tono amable la cabra con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro-

Vibora:entonces, ella...

Ning:solo diré que mi consejo de ver todo con optimismo y esperanza le dio algo fe señorita víbora, se por lo que esta pasando ella y le aseguro con toda confianza que la maestra tigresa, pues... parece haber entendido que no debe angustiarse por escenarios que crea su mente, sino que... debe concentrarse en lo que siente su corazón al no permitir que la domine el miedo, solo... solo le dije que pensara en ese ser que la hace tan feliz en su interior -dijo ning dándole después un guiño a nuestra serpiente como señal de que su amiga estaba de mejor ánimo-

Habiendo escuchado eso, nuestra reptil sonrie alegremente dando después un suspiro de alivio.

Vibora:esas si que son buenas noticas señorita ning, es bueno saber que tigresa ahora se encuentra en un mejor estado.

Sin poder entender de que platicaban las dos hembras, mantis le hace una pregunta a su buen amigo primate.

Mantis:no lo entiendo... ¿ahora de que esta hablando mono?, ¿tu tienes una idea de lo que esta ocurriendo? -pregunto nuestro insecto estando un poco confundido-

Mono:sigue tu propio consejo e ignoralo mantis, si es un tema relacionado con tigresa es mejor ignorarlo, de por si ya hemos recibido demasiados golpes por hoy como para que nos metamos ahora en sus asuntos personales -dijo nuestro macaco en tono de advertencia por si su pequeño amigo quisiese averiguar mas sobre nuestra heroína rayada-

Mantis:bien supongo que tienes razón, pero... ¿donde esta tigresa?, pense que ya estaria aquí para... -sin poder terminar su frase, tigresa llega finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro-

Vibora:hola tigresa, que bueno que finalmente llegas, dime... ¿ya te sientes mejor? -pregunto víbora con curiosidad-

Tigresa:gracias a la señora ning me siento un poco mejor víbora, solo... solo necesitaba pensar y reflexionar las cosas con mas claridad -dijo nuestra felina estando un poco mas tranquila mientras miraba tiernamente el collar de jade rojo que le daría a su amado panda-

Grulla:vaya, ese collar... cuando escapábamos del valle de la paz no lo tenias puesto tigresa, ¿acaso es algo que encontraste mientras viajábamos? -pregunto grulla con curiosidad-

Ning:el collar que menciona es solo es un regalo de mi parte maestro grulla, digamos que... simboliza algo muy parecido a lo que siente usted por uno de los miembros de su equipo -dijo ning con una risita por como el ave parecía estarse ruborizando un poco al escuchar eso-

Grulla:yo...es que... sinceramente no se de que esta hablando señorita ning -dijo nuestro plumífero en tartamudeos mientras que la cabra se acercaba a su lado para decirle algo en susurro-

Ning:no se preocupe, su secreto esta a salvo conmigo -dijo en suave susurro mientras que nuestro maestro del estilo grulla quedaba en shock sin poder creer lo que había escuchado de ella-

Vibora:no es de mi incumbencia, pero... ¿esta todo bien señorita ning?, grulla parece haberse sorprendido con algo -dijo nuestra reptil con curiosidad por como su amigo plumífero parecía una estatua-

Ning:oh no es nada importante maestra víbora, con el tiempo... puede que el maestro grulla le confiese todo -dijo la cabra dándole después un pequeño guiño al ave-

Vibora:ok... ¿que quiso decir con eso la señorita ning?, ¿puedes explicarnos con mas detalles grulla?, ¿acaso es algo importante que deba saber? -pregunto víbora sin poder entender con exactitud esas palabras que le dijo la cabra-

Estando paralizado y sin poder hablar, ning intenta distraerlos con otro tema para que el plumífero no se sintiese arrinconado con tantas preguntas-

Ning:eso no es un tema importante maestra víbora, créame, con el tiempo usted lo sabrá, por ahora creo que seria mejor que recuperaran sus energías para continuar con su viaje, así que... ¿que les parece si se quedan a almorzar en mi palacio?, estoy segura que deben de tener mucha hambre en estos momentos -dijo la cabra con una pequeña sonrisa esperando a que los héroes de china aceptaran quedarse un poco mas de tiempo-

Mantis:¡bárbaro!, nos encantaría almorzar con usted señorita ning -dijo mantis estando muy feliz y emocionado-

Mono:jaja en serio me a alegrado el dia señorita ning, ya no podía soportar el hambre que sentía mi estomago.

Tigresa:agradecemos todo lo que esta haciendo por nosotros señora ning, no cualquiera nos hubiese ayudado tanto como lo hace usted -dijo nuestra felina dando una pequeña reverencia en forma de gratitud-

Ning:como le dije a los demás miembros de su equipo maestra tigresa, es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ustedes cinco, ahora... ¿que les parece si me acompañan nuevamante hacia el palacio?, seguramente en la cocina mis chefs estan terminando los preparativos para que podamos comer a gusto.

Vibora:sino tiene problemas con ello, pues... entonces la seguimos con placer señora ning, pero... ¿ahora donde estan dishi y sus hijos?, ¿no debería de llamarlos para que nos puedan acompañar? -pregunta nuestra reptil queriendo conocer a los niños de la cabra-

Ning:ciertamente maestra víbora, deje que uno de mis sirvientes se encarguen de ello.

Dando un pequeño chasquido con sus dedos, uno de los sirvientes de ning se pone a su lado en espera de sus ordenes.

Ciervo:¿necesita algo señorita ning? -pregunto el sirviente en tono amable-

Ning:sino es mucho problema quisiera que vayan a por dishi y mis hijos, ahora en estos momentos creo que estan en sus habitaciones, así que... ¿serian tan amables de llevarlos hasta la cocina y decirles que es hora de almorzar?

Ciervo:no habrá problemas con ello señorita ning, los traeremos de inmediato -dijo dando después una reverencia en señal de que cumpliría con su nueva tarea-

Ning:excelente, en serio agradezco que puedan hacer eso por mi, todavía me cuesta mucho memorizar partes de este enorme palacio, ahora... síganme cinco furisos, por lo menos puedo recordar donde queda la cocina -dijo la cabra estando un poco avergonzada antes de avanzar hacia donde los esperaba seguramente un delicioso banquete-

Mono:bueno veo que las cosas comienzan a mejorar para todos nosotros.

Mantis:jeje parece que si mono, ahora es tiempo de que finalmente llenemos nuestros estómagos amigo mío -dijo mantis estando en el hombro de su compañero primate mientras que este caminaba tranquilamente siguiendo a ning-

Vibora:¿vienes tigresa? -pregunta nuestra serpiente tiernamente-

Tigresa:te sigo víbora, creo que en esta ocasión me caería bien comer algo después de todo lo que ya hemos pasado -dijo nuestra felina con una sonrisa mientras se adelantaba siguiendo de cerca a ning-

Vibora:grulla... tu... pues... ¿te encuentras bien?, has estado un buen tiempo en silencio desde que la señorita ning te susurro, ¿acaso dijo algo que te ofendió? -pregunto la reptil estando un tanto preocupada por su amigo emplumado parecía estar mudo-

Grulla:yo... no... no es nada víbora, no tienes del porque preocuparte, solo... solo es algo que me tomo por sorpresa, yo... creo que acompañare a los muchachos, de por si debo vigilarlos para que no se emocionen tanto con la comida, estoy seguro que si no les pongo un ojo encima terminaran comiendo casi tanto como po -dijo nuestra ave del kung fu antes de irse volando rápidamente para supervisar a sus dos amigos hambrientos-

Vibora:"que extraño... grulla no es de comportarse de esa forma, parecía un tanto nervioso y asustado al estar a mi lado, ¿acaso será que me esta ocultando algo importante?, mmmm... por su bien espero que no, ya con lo de mono y mantis e tenido suficiente" -dijo nuestra reptil en su mente estando un poco intrigada mientras seguía de cerca a su compañero plumífero-

 **Bosque de bambú:**

De vuelta con nuestro guerrero dragón...

Po:xing... esto... es... muy... difícil -decía po estando agitado mientras seguía avazando en saltos como se lo había ordenado su maestra-

Xing:finalmente el cansancio comienza afectarte panda, supongo que tu cuerpo si es capaz de soportar mi entrenamiento -dijo estando tranquila mientras seguía acostada cómodamente en la cabeza de su alumno-

Viendo de cerca como su amigo parecía estar a punto de desmayarse por los saltos que daba al avanzar, nuestra leopardo dijo unas palabras que seguramente provocaría que volviese a discutir con la pequeña coneja.

Luna:po quiero que te detengas ahora con los saltos -dijo en tono de orden la felina moteada haciendo que xing se sintiera un poco enojada al escuchar eso con sus grandes orejas de conejo-

Xing:tu no eres la que da las ordenes aquí gata, por si no te has dado cuenta, ahora yo soy su maestra de kung fu, así que tu querido amigo no se detendrá con los saltos hasta que yo lo diga -dijo firmemente mirando en forma seria a la leopardo de las nieves-

Dando un fuerte suspiro para intentar calmarse y no matar a golpes a xing por lo atrevida que era contestando, luna se pone enfrente de nuestro héroe y dice unas palabras en forma muy decidida para no recurrir a la violencia, ya que a toda costa quería cumplir el deseo de su querido amigo panda de darle una segunda oportunidad a la coneja.

Luna:hasta que no dejes descansar a po unos minutos, yo... no me moveré de este lugar.

Xing:¿que quieres decir eso gata?

Luna:que mientras me quede quieta no hay forma de que salgas de este bosque, yo soy la única que tiene un pergamino con la ubicación del pueblo a cual nos dirigimos, así que si quieres salir de este lugar, pues... tendrás que dejar que po descanse de tu intenso entrenamiento -dijo luna seriamente mientras se quedaba quieta como una estatua-

Estando furiosa al escuchar eso, nuestra maestra del estilo conejo baja de la cabeza de po para ponerse al lado de nuestra felina moteda.

Xing:aclaremos esto gata, yo no tengo porque entrenar a tu querido panda, únicamente lo hago porque aunque no me guste aceptarlo, yo... estoy lamentablemente en deuda con el, pero si dices ahora que nos detengamos para que se disponga a descansar, entonces créeme que no lograra dominar mi estilo a la perfección, de por si al no ser un conejo no tiene muchas posibilidades de lograrlo -dijo xing seriamente haciendo que po dijera unas palabras para que dejaran de discutir-

Po:luna esta bien, no tienes del porque preocuparte por mi, yo... intentare seguir adelante con... -sin poder terminar su frase, la felina le hace una pregunta a nuestro héroe-

Luna:po respóndeme esto con toda honestidad, tu... ¿en serio puedes continuar?

Po:¿que?

Luna:solo responde con la verdad esa simple pregunta panda, si lo haces prometo que no volveré a interferir en tu entrenamiento con xing, así que vuelvo a preguntar, po... ¿tu realmente puedes continuar? -pregunto nuevamente su amiga estando muy preocupada por su bienestar-

Xing:adelante panda, dile que te encuentras bien -dijo casi en tono de orden esperando a que su alumno diera su respuesta-

Estando completamente agotado, po no tuvo mas opción que decir la verdad.

Po:yo... en serio lo siento xing, pero... sinceramente ya no puedo mas, siento... siento que voy a vomitar si doy otro salto mas -dijo el guerrero dragón apretando después su estomago con fuerza por lo mareado que se sentía-

Dando una pequeña sonrisa de victoria al ver que su querido amigo había respondido su pregunta con honestidad, luna le dice unas palabras a xing antes de ponerse al lado de nuestro héroe de blanco y negro.

Luna:parece que tomaremos un pequeño descanso xing, así que... será mejor que te pongas cómoda otro lado, porque po y yo nos quedaremos un tiempo sentados -dijo la felina moteada firmemente mientras que xing daba un suspiro de fastidio al tener que dejar que su alumno descanse.

Xing:bien... disfruta estar con tu novio -dijo la pequeña maestra con algo de enojo en su tono mientras que luna sin darle mucha importancia ignoraba cada una de sus palabras-

Luna:di lo que quieras coneja, pero no conseguirás que me enfurezca contigo, po es solo mi amigo y no hay forma de que me hagas pensar otra cosa.

Xing:¡rayos!, esto... ¡esto no puedo creerlo!, eres... ¡demonios!, ¡eres muy pero muy difícil!, ¿lo sabias?, es... ¡es increíble que niegues de esa forma lo que sientes por ese panda! -dijo xing con mucha frustración en su tono mientras que luna no entendía nada de lo que decía la pequeña coneja-

Luna:¿que tratas de decirme coneja? -pregunto estando un poco confundida-

Xing:que es bastante obvio que sientes algo mas que una simple amistad por tu querido amigo gata, ¡¿acaso no puedes verlo?!, ¡incluso tienen el mismo color de ojos! -dijo xing estando casi a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le tenia a su compañera leopardo-

Luna:que me preocupe su seguridad no significa que lo ame coneja, así que si me disculpas... iré a ver como se encuentra tu alumno -dijo luna firmemente mientras se acercaba poco a poco a nuestro héroe que parecía estar completamente agotado por como estaba desplomado en el suelo-

Estando finalmente al lado de nuestro guerrero dragón, luna después con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro le hace una pregunta a su buen amigo panda.

Luna:po ahora que puedes respirar, te... ¿te sientes mejor?, por favor dime que si, en serio me tenias muy preocupada al estarte callado, parecía... parecía como si estuvieras a punto de desmayarte con cada salto que dabas -decía la felina mirando con preocupación a su querido amigo de blanco y negro por como todavía respiraba agitadamente-

Po:yo...lo siento luna, creo que... creo que me deje llevar, solo... solo quería aprender el estilo de xing lo mas rápido posible, mis... mis amigos dependen de ello, yo... se lo prometí mi maestro, le... le prometí que los protegería -decía po mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento poco a poco con cada segundo que transcurría-

Luna:yo... te entiendo po, se lo que es querer proteger a los seres que uno quiere, pero no por eso debes exigirte de mas, sino... puede que después termines en un estado mucho peor -decía la felina con algo de miedo en su tono al imaginar en su cabeza una situación en la que su querido compañero no se recuperaría-

Viendo como la leopardo de las nieves parecía no que querer alejarse de su buen amigo de blanco y negro, xing agarrando sus grandes orejas de conejo con mucha fuerza y enojo dice unas palabras en su mente.

Xing:"¡como detesto su terquedad!, maldita gata del... ¡rayos!, es increíble que niegue todo como si fuera una niña pequeña, casi... ¡casi me recuerda al panda demonios!" -decía la coneja en su mente intentando callar las frustraciones que tenia en su cabeza al ver a la adorable pareja-

Viendo como su maestra parecía estar muy alterada, po le hace una pregunta a su amiga moteada.

Po:luna... algo muy extraño le esta ocurriendo xing, es como si estuviese muy enfadada con nosotros, ¿acaso paso algo mientras hablaban? -pregunto nuestro panda estando un poco nervioso por como la pequeña coneja los miraba con enojo maldiciendo en susurros casi inaudibles-

Luna:solo ignorala po, lo único que importa ahora es que descanses, la próxima vez será mejor que me avises cuando te sientas exhausto sino quieres que después me enoje contigo, de por si no eres el único que desea cuidar de los demás panda, acuérdate que también eso es lo mío, así que para abreviar el asunto, pues... hare todo lo posible para que no te exijas de mas en tus entrenamientos, lo ultimo que podría desear ahora es que mi nuevo maestro se lastime -dijo tiernamente la leopardo mientras se ruborizaba un poco nuestro héroe por como su nueva amiga lo cuidaba como si fuera la cosa mas valiosa del mundo-

Po:yo... no se que decir ahora luna, solo que... perdón si me había quedado callado, no era mi intención que te preocuparas por mi -dijo nuestro héroe estando todavía con un leve shock en su cabeza por las dulces palabras que le había dicho su amiga-

Luna:esta bien po, ahora solo déjame quitarte esas cuerdas que estan amarradas a tus pies, por como te veías saltando parecía como si sintieras dolor con cada movimiento -dijo luna con algo de preocupación en su tono-

Xing:si sentía dolor eso hubiese significado que mi entrenamiento le estaba dando resultados gata, le dije anteriormente que era para que usara de esa forma los músculos correctos de sus piernas -dijo la maestra de nuestro guerrero dragón con algo de enojo en su tono mientras se acercaba a sus dos compañeros-

Po:pues... todavía no siento algún cambio xing.

Xing:eso es porque apenas estamos comezando panda, te dije claramente que saltar era solo una parte de tu entrenamiento.

Po:entonces... ¿Qué haremos después como entrenamiento?, ¿acaso será mucho mas complicado que avanzar en saltos? -preguntaba nuestro héroe con curiosidad-

Xing:por ahora tu querida amiga no me dejara entrenarte por lo agotado que estas, así que... descansa unos minutos panda, yo me pondré pensar en alguna manera de como convencer a **cierta chica** que se de cuenta de lo que siente su corazón -dijo xing mirando seriamente a la leopardo de las nieves mientras que esta únicamente rodaba los ojos por lo obstinada que era la pequeña maestra-

Po:¿que quieres decir con eso xing? -pregunto nuestro héroe sin haber entendido-

Luna:nada po, únicamente quiere molestar -dijo luna mirando seriamente a la coneja que parecía muy decidida en demostrar que nuestra heroína moteada estaba enamorada de su amigo de blanco y negro-

Po:ok... no entiendo del porque se miran de esa manera, pero si en serio me permites descansar un rato xing, entonces... pues... es tiempo de que ayude a luna -dijo po alegremente mientras que la felina quedaba muy confusa al escuchar eso-

Xing:¿a que te refieres con eso panda?

Po:bueno... prometí que le ayudaría a conseguir su paz interior para que lograse usar su chi en combate, así que... ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo libre, intentare ser un buen maestro para ella, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de toda la ayuda que nos a ofrecido -dijo cariñosamente nuestro guerrero dragón mientras que su querida amiga moteada quedaba un poco sorprendida y emocionada al escuchar esas palabras tan hermosas de su buen amigo panda-

Luna:¿po es en serio? -pregunto la leopardo sin poder creerlo-

Po:soy de cumplir mis promesas luna, mas cuando se trata de amigos, así que espero que estes lista porque el bárbaro guerrero dragón te ayudara -dijo infantilmente nuestro héroe mientras se levantaba del suelo con algo de dificultad por lo agotado que estaba todavía-

Luna:¡eres el mejor po! -dijo repentinamente la felina dandole después un cariñoso abrazo a su amigo-

Po:no...no es nada luna, solo... solo hago lo que cualquier amigo haría -decía en tartamudeos nuestro héroe mientras su rostro se sonrojaba mucho por tal muestra de cariño que le estaba dando la felina-

Xing:hagan lo que quieran, si es verdad que sabes utilizar tu chi en combates, pues entonces... yo... te felicito por lograrlo panda, no cualquiera es capaz de llegar a ese nivel, pero... será mejor que no te confíes, las consecuencias de abusar de ese poder no son para tomárselas a la ligera -dijo fríamente la pequeña maestra con un pequeño tono de advertencia mientras se alejaba un poco de ellos para estar a solas-

Po:lo se xing, pero no tienes del porque preocuparte, ya hable sobre eso con luna y no hare nada que haga que su vida corra peligro, yo... jamás me perdonaría si ella resultara herida por mi culpa -dijo nuestro héroe hablando con mucha sinceridad en su tono haciendo que la leopardo se sonrojara mucho por como su querido amigo se preocupaba por ella-

Luna:"el... ¿el de verdad se preocupara tanto por mi?, yo... ¿en serio soy tan importante para el?" -se preguntaba en su mente estando todavía impactada por lo bueno que era su compañero de blanco y negro-

Po:¿luna estas bien? -pregunto nuestro guerrero dragón por como la leopardo de las nieves se había quedado callada-

Luna:yo... si... no es nada po, solo...solo estaba pensando en algo -dijo luna volviendo de sus pensamientos rápidamente mientras su sonrojo seguía permaneciendo en su rostro-

Xing:"solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la gata se de cuenta de sus sentimientos, y por como veo las cosas... ese momento llegara pronto" -dijo xing en su mente mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en el suelo estando un poco lejos de sus dos compañeros de viaje-

Po:si te encuentras bien entonces podemos comenzar luna, así que... ¿estas lista para tu entrenamiento? -pregunto nuestro panda esperando la respuesta que le daría su nueva alumna-

Luna:siempre maestro po -dijo estando muy feliz al imaginar que quizás podría perferccionar su kung fu si conseguía su paz interior-

Po:ok, entonces sino tienes problemas, pues... quiero que te pongas a pensar en tres cosas que te hagan muy feliz -dijo nuestro héroe con una sonrisa mientras dejaba un tanto confusa a nuestra felina-

Luna:¿que?, pero... ¿por que quieres que haga eso po?

Po:la paz interior implica ser uno con el universo luna, es un estado que esta muy unido a las emociones y sentimientos que guardas dentro de tu corazón, así que para poder canalizar tu chi y utilizarlo después en alguna pelea con tu estilo de kung fu, pues... es necesario que primero dejes de lado todo pensamiento o recuerdo negativo que te este lastimando, por eso... se me vino a la mente que quizás seria buena idea pensar en tres cosas que te hagan muy feliz, estoy seguro que con ello te será mucho mas fácil lograrlo -dijo nuestro panda alegremente mientras luna quedaba un poco pensativa sobre ese tema-

Luna:yo... entiendo po, entonces... creo que me pondré a pensar en esas tres cosas -dijo su alumna dando un suspiro de tristeza mientras cerraba sus ojos intentando recordar algo que la alegrara-

Al pasar unos cuantos segundos...

Po:¿pudiste hacerlo luna? -pregunto con curiosidad-

Estando un tanto deprimida, nuestra heroína moteada le da su respuesta a su nuevo maestro-

Luna:no puedo...

Po:¿que?

Luna:no puedo recordar buenos momentos de mi pasado po, solo tengo a mis pequeños en mi mente, después... no tengo absolutamente nada -dijo la felina derramando una pequeña lagrima al pensar nuevamente en su triste pasado-

Estando muy sorprendido al escuchar eso, nuestro guerrero dragón dice unas palabras en su mente mientras intentaba pensar en una solución fácil para que ella pudiese lograr estar en paz consigo misma.

Po:"esto será complicado, pero... no me rendiré contigo luna, juro por mi honor de guerrero dragón que hare que encuentres tu paz interior" -dijo nuestro panda decididamente mientras miraba como su alumna seguía con esa mirada que mostraba mucho dolor y tristeza en el fondo de su alma-

 **Fin del capitulo 44.**

 **Bueno hasta aquí llega este capitulo, sinceramente quería hacerlo mucho mas largo, pero... eso hubiese implicado hacerlos esperar todavía mas, y eso es algo que no me gusta hacerles mis lectores :P**

 **No se si les habrá gustado esta parte de la trama, solo diré que a mi no me a convencido del todo, pero era necesaria para que pudiese continuar.**

 **Comenten si gustan y nos vemos después en la continuación como siempre :D**


	45. Capitulo 45:queriendo ayudar

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Parece que po dedicara un poco de su tiempo a ayudar su nueva amiga moteada, ya que por como se comporta la felina al recordar cada vez su misterioso pasado, nuestro héroe con algo de curiosidad e intriga quiere averiguar que es lo que le ocurre, así que preguntémonos amigos... ¿podrá lograrlo sin causar algún problema?, ya que luna lamentablemente en estos momentos de peligro, pues... oculta todo entre lagrimas y silencio sin querer abrirle del todo su corazón a alguien.**

 **Sinceramente muy triste su situación, ¿damos un pequeño vistazo a lo que ocurrirá en este capitulo mis lectores?, la intriga me esta matando :P**

 **Comenzamos en 3...2...1...¡YA!**

 **Capitulo 45:queriendo ayudar**

 **Palacio de la señorita ning:**

Estando de vuelta con nuestros heroes del kung fu que seguían de cerca a cierta cabra que parecía estar un tanto perdida buscando la cocina de su hogar...

Ning:enserio lamento esto cinco furiosos, mi memoria me esta traicionando en estos momentos, supongo que me equivoque cuando dije que recordaba donde estaba la cocina -dijo ning estando un poco avergonzada mientras intentaba hacer memoria entre todas las puertas y pasillos que había en su hogar-

Vibora:no tiene porque disculparse con nosotros señorita ning, comprendemos que le sea difícil recordar cada centímetro este gigantesco palacio, ya con tan solo mirar cada pasillo empiezo a sentirme como si estuviese en un laberinto -dijo víbora con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro esperando a que la cabra pudiese acordarse de algo que los guiara hasta la cocina-

Mono:creo que estaremos atrapados en estos corredores por un largo tiempo -dijo mono un tanto preocupado mientras intentaba aguantar el hambre que sentía su estomago-

Mantis:te comprendo mono, siento como si hubiese recorrido todo el palacio mas de una vez -dijo mantis sintiéndose cada vez mas desesperado-

Grulla:ahora si que estan exagerando muchachos, será mejor que no habrán mas la boca, únicamente hacen el ridículo al decir esas cosas -dijo grulla con algo de enojo en su tono mientras miraba de forma seria a nuestros maestros del estilo mantis y mono-

Mono:rayos grulla ya empiezas a sonar como víbora, ¿acaso piensas castigarnos también?, jajaja enserio solo faltaría eso como toque final -dijo nuestro primate riendo un poco por como el plumífero se comportaba como su compañera reptil-

Mantis:jeje si amigo, por un segundo pensé que eras... -sin poder terminar su frase, víbora les da un latigazo con su cola a los dos maestros para que se dejaran de molestar-

Vibora:¡sino quieren que vuelva a golpearlos, será mejor que sigan el consejo de grulla y mantengas sus bocas cerradas! -dijo con enojo en su tono dejando totalmente adolorido en el rostro a sus dos atrevidos compañeros-

Mono:¡rayos enserio duele mucho!, mantis, creo... creo que por ahora seria mejor que mantengamos nuestros comentarios en silencio, mi rostro puede que no consiga soportar otro de los latigazos de víbora -dijo nuestro macaco frotando su rostro mientras miraba como su pequeño amigo hacia lo mismo por lo adolorido que estaba también-

Mantis:te entiendo mono, a veces pienso que seria mejor que nos quedáramos mudos.

Tigresa:puedo ayudarlos con esa parte, solo tienen que seguir hablando de mas y me asegurare de que no vuelvan abrir sus bocas -dijo tigresa tronando sus nudillos mientras daba una mirada amenazadora a los dos machos-

Mono:no... no hace falta tigresa, prometemos no seguir molestando -dijo mono un tanto nervioso por como la felina lo miraba-

Mantis:pe... perdón si te causamos alguna molestia víbora, no era nuestra intención hacerlo -dijo el pequeño maestro con un poco de miedo en su habla por como tigresa parecia estar hablando enserio si seguían molestando al resto de su equipo-

Grulla:suenan muy sinceros para mi, ¿tu que piensas víbora? -pregunto cálidamente el plumífero-

Vibora:ya veremos grulla, por ahora solo vigílalos, no quiero que después digan algo ridículo o inapropiado, mientras sigamos siendo invitados de la señorita ning... hay que mostrar respeto en su hogar, de por si no nos a pedido nada a cambio y es lo mínimo que podemos hacer como agradecimiento -dijo seriamente nuestra reptil mientras seguía de cerca a la cabra que parecía estar un tanto pensativa intentando recordar cada parte de su palacio para poder llegar a la cocina-

Grulla:entendido víbora, estoy seguro que mantis y mono se comportaran como es debido, **¿verdad muchachos?** -pregunto nuestra ave del kung fu mientras los dos machos asentían con la cabeza como señal de respuesta-

Vibora:te lo agradezco grulla, a veces pienso que eres el único macho que sabe como comportarse -dijo calidamente nuestra reptil mientras quedaba un tanto ruborizado su compañero plumífero al escuchar esas palabras que parecían muy sinceras en su tono-

Grulla:gracias por el cumplido víbora, enserio aprecio tus palabras -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el pico mientras que la maestra del estilo tigre quedaba un tanto pensativa por la forma en que el ave miraba a su querida amiga serpiente-

Tigresa:"esto si que es extraño, ¿desde cuando grulla es de sonrojarse al estar con víbora?" -se preguntaba la felina en su mente mientras miraba detalladamente como los dos se sonreían alegremente-

Ning:¡ya recuerdo! -dijo repentinamente la cabra con una gran sonrisa-

Tigresa:¿ya le vino a la memoria donde esta la cocina señora ning? -pregunto tigresa con curiosidad-

Ning:tarde un poco, pero finalmente recuerdo cinco furisos, síganme, es por aquí -dijo con entusiasmo y apurando el paso por como dos de sus invitados parecían ya un tanto hambrientos-

Mantis:¡aguanta un poco mas mono, estoy seguro que puedes aguantar un poco mas! -dijo el pequeño insecto con algo de exageración de preocupación en su tono por como el primate le seguía rugiendo el estomago del hambre que sentía-

Mono:solo espero poder mantis, enserio estoy muy cansado de seguir caminando sin saber el camino, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho mas tiempo sin comer algo -dijo el macaco exagerando su situación y haciendo que víbora dijera unas palabras en su mente estando ya cansada del comportamiento ridículo de los dos maestros-

Vibora:"un dia de estos creo que perderé la poca paciencia que les tengo a esos dos" -dijo víbora con enojo en su mente mientras se contenía con esfuerzo en volver a golpear a sus dos compañeros del estilo mantis y mono-

 **Cocina del palacio:**

Habiendo traspasado varias puertas y corredores, nuestros héroes habían logrado llegar hasta la cocina gracias a la buena memoria de la señorita ning, pero lo curioso de haber superado el enorme laberinto que parecía ser su hogar, era que...

Mantis:¡¿donde están todos?!

Mono:otra buena pregunta seria, pues... ¡¿donde se oculto toda la comida?! -pregunto mono con el mismo tono de asombro y miedo que mantis al ver que no había absolutamente nada para poder comer-

Ning:no tienen porque preocuparse maestros, estoy segura que la comida que prepararon mis sirvientes ya esta servida en el comedor, seguramente mis hijos y mi querido sobrino deben de estar esperándonos en ese lugar, así que... supongo que tendremos que seguir caminando hasta llegar allí -dijo la cabra con una sonrisa mientras que tanto mantis como mono daban un fuerte suspiro de frustración y tristeza, ya que tenían que volver a buscar entre todas las puertas del hogar de ning-

Mono:jamás saldremos de este lugar mantis -dijo el primate derramando una pequeña lagrima de temor al pensar que quizás se quedarían atrapados para siempre entre los corredores del palacio-

Tigresa:dejen de comportarse como niños o me asegurare de que no vuelvan a... -sin poder terminar su frase, dos de los tantos sirvientes de ning entran a la cocina con algo de asombro en sus rostros-

Ciervo:señorita ning que bueno que pudimos encontrarla, todos estábamos pensando que algo terrible le había sucedido, ¿acaso esta todo bien? -pregunto uno de los sirvientes estando un tanto preocupado por el bienestar de su señora-

Ning:no tienen porque alarmarse caballeros, únicamente nos extraviamos un poco intentando encontrar la cocina, pero... igual aprecio mucho su preocupación por mi seguridad, es algo que siempre me a gustado de ustedes, ahora... ¿podrían guiarnos amablemente hacia el comedor?, estoy segura que mis hijos y mi querido sobrino deben de estar esperándonos pacientemente para poder comer en familia, ¿no es así señores? -pregunto la cabra cálidamente esperando la respuesta que le darían sus dos sirvientes-

Ciervo:esta en lo correcto señorita ning, ellos siguen esperando tranquilamente por todos ustedes, por nuestra parte... nos alegra mucho escuchar que se encuentre bien, temíamos que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido en nuestra ausencia, era algo que posiblemente no nos hubiésemos podido perdonar, ahora en cuanto a su petición mi lady... solo debe seguirnos y nos aseguraremos que llegue sana y salva al comedor, así que... síganos por favor, es por aquí delante -dijo el sirviente dando una reverencia como señal de que los guiaría todo el recorrido-

Mantis:parece que si podremos comer algo después de todo mono -dijo mantis volviendo a tener un tono alegre en su habla-

Mono:no hay que cantar victoria antes de tiempo mantis, lo creeré todo cuando lo vea -dijo firmemente el primate mientras seguía de cerca a los sirvientes de ning-

 **Comedor del palacio:**

Mientras los cinco furiosos junto con la señorita ning intentaban llegar al comedor, tres pequeñas cabritas estaban esperando tranquilamente en sus sillas a que vinieran para así poder comenzar a almorzar, ya que aunque la mesa estaba repleta de muchos platillos diferentes... ellos como buena educación en sus modales no querían comer nada hasta que llegaran todos.

Dishi:esto es muy extraño, ¿acaso nos habremos perdido de algo?, hace tiempo que estamos aquí y aun no viene nadie, ¿será posible que la tía ning se halla perdido otra vez?, ¿ustedes que opinan primos? -preguntaba dishi con curiosidad-

Cabrita:yo... no lo se dishi -dijo el pequeño un tanto asustado pensando en que quizás algo malo le había pasado a su mama-

Dishi:oh vamos primos, no tienen de que preocuparse, los cinco furisos estan con ella y estoy seguro que si algo malo estuviera pasando, pues... ellos seguramente la protegerían con sus vidas sin dudarlo un segundo -dijo firmemente con una sonrisa esperando a que sus pequeños primos dejaran de lado ese temor que sentían sus corazones-

Cabrita:¿por que te alegra tanto que ellos esten aquí dishi?, pensé que tu único héroe era el guerrero dragón -pregunto el otro pequeño con curiosidad-

Dishi:el guerrero dragón es mi maestro de kung fu favorito, pero... cuando se trata de héroes no hay forma de que tenga uno, para mi... todos son los mejores -dijo tiertamente el pequeño mientras esperaba con ansias a que viniera su querida tía con los mas grandes guerreros de toda china-

Habiendo pasado un par de minutos, ning junto con los cinco furisos llegan sin problema al enorme comedor del palacio, pero lo curioso para la mayoria nuestros héroes del kung fu, era que el lugar estaba muy bien vigilando y protegido por varias guardias armados con ballestas.

Dishi:¡tía ning, que bueno que llegaste! -dijo alegremente su sobrino antes de levantarse de su silla y darle un fuerte abrazo a su querida tia-

Cabritas:¡mama! -dijeron al unísono antes de ponerse al lado de su querida madre-

Ning:hola mis pequeños, perdonen si es que estábamos tardando, es que... cuando se trata de buscar algo en este palacio, pues... solo digamos que me resulta un poco complicado hallarlo -dijo la cabra con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ocultaba un poco su sonrojo por lo avergonzada que se sentía-

Dishi:no importa tía, lo bueno de este lugar es que podemos seguir explorándolo, casi es como vivir una grandiosa aventura al intentar averiguar que hay detras de cada puerta -dijo tiernamente el pequeño mientras su tia daba una pequeña risita al escuchar esas palabras tan adorables-

Ning:tienes razón dishi, creo que después dedicare un poco mas de tiempo al explorar este palacio -dijo ning alegremente mientras se acercaba a sus dos queridos hijos-

Cabrita:hola mama, que bueno que pudiste encontrarnos -dijo inocentemente la cabrita-

Ning:hola mi pequeño, también me alegra verte junto con tu hermano -dijo dulcemente la cabra mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su amado niño-

Vibora:sus hijos si que son adorables señorita ning -dijo víbora tiernamente mientras veía de cerca como las dos cabritas parecían un tanto asustadas al estar tan cerca de ellos-

Ning:si que lo son maestra víbora, ahora... creo que es tiempo de que los presente como es debido, el que esta a mi izquierda es mi hijo mas pequeño, se llama deshi -dijo la cabra con una sonrisa mientras acercaba a su pequeño a los cinco furisos para que lo conocieran-

Tigresa:un gusto en conocerte deshi -dijo tigresa con una sonrisa mientras miraba como la cabrita parecía estar todavía nerviosa-

Deshi:hola... señorita -dijo casi en susurro antes de acercarse otra vez a su mama para estar a su lado- **(su nombre significa moral)**

Ning:mis pequeños son algo tímidos cinco furiosos, en especial cuando se trata de conocer a gente nueva, pero créanme que son buenos niños, ahora... creo que me falta presentarles a mi hijo mayor, aunque apenas tiene un año de diferencia que deshi -dijo ning antes de acercar a su hijo mas grande hacia nuestros héroes para que los saludara como era debido-

Cabra:ho...hola cinco furiosos -dijo el pequeño igual de nervioso que su hermano menor-

Vibora:un placer conocerte dulzura, ¿cual es tu nombre? -pregunto nuestra reptil con curiosidad-

Cabra:me... me llamo dashi señorita.

Mantis:sus... ¿sus nombres son deshi y dashi? -pregunto mantis estando un poco sorprendido-

Dishi:correcto maestro mantis, ¿por que pregunta eso? -pregunto dishi estando un tanto confundido por lo impactado que se veían el pequeño insecto y primate al escuchar esos nombres-

Mantis:no... no es nada pequeño, es que... sinceramente estoy algo sorprendidos por sus nombres, es que... bueno...

Mono:son casi iguales -dijo mono terminando la frase de su amigo del estilo mantis-

Ninja:jajaja, creo que eso es culpa mía maestros, verán... cuando mi querido sobrino nació y le pusieron dishi como nombre, yo... pues... quise nombrar a mis pequeños de la misma forma, pensaba que de esa manera harían un trio de lo mas adorable cuando los llamaran al mismo tiempo -dijo ning con una sonrisa mientras dishi se acercaba sus dos primos con mucha alegría-

Dishi:ahora que los tres estamos juntos y saben del porque nos llamamos casi de la misma forma, creo... creo que es bueno que nos presentemos de la misma manera ante ustedes cinco furiosos, somos dishi, deshi y dashi -dijo infantilmente el pequeño mientras víbora quedaba viéndolos con una hermosa sonrisa al ser tan tiernos-

Vibora:oooh eso si que es adorable, tenia toda la razón señorita ning, ellos estando juntos si forman un trio de lo mas encantador -dijo nuestra repitl mirando a las pequeñas cabritas con ojos de madre por lo adorable que se veían estando juntos-

Ning:lo se maestra víbora, mis pequeños pueden ser muy lindos cuando se lo proponen -dijo la cabra tiernamente mientas sus hijos quedaban un poco ruborizados al escuchar eso-

Grulla:cambiando de tema sino le molesta señorita ning, yo... quisiera saber, pues... ¿por que tiene tantos guardias rodeando el comedor como si hubiese un tesoro oculto?, sinceramente me esta poniendo un poco nervioso ver tantas caras que desconfíen de nosotros -dijo grulla con un poco de miedo en su tono, ya que al ver tantas ballestas apuntando directamente hacia su rostro era algo que lo mantenía muy preocupado-

Ning:no tiene de que preocuparse maestro grulla, mis guardias tienen como única orden vigilar a mis pequeños en mi ausencia, supongo... supongo que cuando se dieron cuenta de que estabamos tardando mucho en llegar, pues... seguramente como precaución siguieron a mis hijos hasta aquí para poder cuidarlos y asegurarse de que nada malo les ocurriera, ahora... si se esta preguntando por las ballestas, es solo por si tienen que enfrentarse a algún bandido que quisiera robarnos, se que quizás sea un poco exagerado de mi parte, pero... cuando se trata de mantener a mis pequeños a salvo, yo... me vuelvo quizás un poco sobreprotectora -dijo ning estando un poco apenada mientras nuestros héroes eran rodeados por los guardias que custodiaban el comedor-

Mantis:señorita ning, ¿puede decirles que no somos peligrosos?, creo... creo que estan a punto de hacer algo que posiblemente no nos guste -dijo el pequeño maestro un tanto nervioso por como alguno de los guardias comenzaban a tronar sus nudillos-

Ning:no hay problema maestro mantis, señores no tienen de que preocuparse, ellos son simplemente invitados que vinieron a conocer mi hogar, pueden retirarse y seguir con sus tareas, les aseguro que mientras almorzamos nada malo ocurrirá aquí -dijo ning tranquilamente mientras los guardias asentían con la cabeza en señal de respuesta-

Rinoceronte:como ordene señorita ning, pero si alguno de estos sujetos se propasa con usted... avísenos de inmediato, créame que no tendríamos problemas en sacarlos de aquí si causan algun inconveniente en su palacio -dijo el guardia con advertencia en su tono mientras se alejaba junto con el resto de sus compañeros como lo había pedido ning-

Mono:vaya, ellos... sinceramente dan un poco de miedo en su mirada señorita ning, parecía como si realmente nos odiaran -dijo nuestro macaco un poco impresionado por como parecían quererla mucho a su querida jefa-

Ning:no creo que los odien maestro mono, solo quieren mantenerme a salvo, créame que mis sirvientes pueden ser incluso muy amables, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasan cuidado a mis pequeños, estoy segura que por esa misma razón no quieren arriesgarse a que algo malo les suceda-dijo la cabra mirando a sus hijos con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro-

Deshi:ellos no son malas personas cinco furiosos, incluso a veces han jugando con nostros cuando nos sentimos solos, casi son como parte de nuestra familia -dijo el pequeño inocentemente mientras se despedía del ultimo guardia que salía del comedor-

Rinoceronte:cuídese pequeño deshi, recuerde... solo avísenos si algo malo sucede -dijo el rinoceronte con una sonrisa mientras la cabrita asentía con la cabeza en señal de respuesta-

Tigresa:la seguridad de su palacio si es que admirable señora ning -dijo nuestra maestra rayada estando un poco impresionada por como deshi y dashi eran muy bien cuidados y queridos por los guardias del palacio-

Ning:gracias por el cumplido maestra tigresa, supongo que un poco del amor que siento por mis pequeños se les pego a ellos, aunque no era de extrañar ya que deshi y dashi son muy adorables cuando estan juntos, ahora... ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí, supongo que podemos comenzar a comer -dijo ning alegremente mientras apuntaba con una de sus patas la mesa del comedor con varios tipos de frutas, dumplings de diferentes tamaños, y una sopa de fideos en cada plato para nuestros héroes del kung fu-

Mantis:¡bárbaro, te dije que comeríamos algo mono! -dijo el pequeño maestro con una sonrisa mientras saltaba hacia la mesa para poder disfrutar del banquete-

Mono:jajaja ahora si que estoy hambriento, quizás hasta termine comiendo casi tanto como po -dijo mono con el mismo tono alegre de su pequeño amigo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas-

Vibora:será mejor que se controlen muchachos, no quiero tener que regañarlos otra vez al no saber como comportarse -dijo víbora en forma seria mirando tanto a su compañero primate e insecto con algo de enojo-

Grulla:tranquila víbora no tienes de que preocuparte, dije que les pondría un ojo encima y pienso cumplir esa promesa -dijo nuestro plumífero con una sonrisa en su pico mientras su amiga reptil se sentía un poco mas tranquila al escuchar eso-

Vibora:entonces creo que te los dejo grulla, solo espero que después no te causen muchos problemas.

Mono:¿saben que no somos unos bebes, verdad? -pregunto nuestro macaco estando un poco ofendido por como lo trataban-

Mantis:creo que podemos controlarnos muchahos, no somos unos niños a los cuales tienen que andar vigilando todo el tiempo -dijo mantis con el mismo tono de enojo que su amigo primate-

Tigresa:entonces será mejor que se comporten, porque si grulla falla en cuidarlos... yo seré la siguiente en vigilarlos, y créanme que cuando les digo que es mejor que no les conviene esa opción -dijo la maestro del estilo tigre con mucho enojo en su tono mientras le daba una mirada fría a sus dos compañeros bromistas-

Mantis:en... entendido tigresa -dijo con un poco de miedo en su tono-

Mono:pro... prometemos portarnos bien -dijo nuestro primate con el mismo tono nervioso que su amigo del estilo mantis-

Dishi:vaya... ellos si que la respetan mucho maestra tigresa -dijo dishi con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro-

Tigresa:solo es cuestión de hacerles entender quien manda aquí pequeño, ahora... creo que podemos comenzar a comer a gusto -dijo nuestro felina con una pequeña sonrisa por como la actitud de la cabrita era tan parecida a la de su querido y tierno panda-

estando todos sentados en sus respectivos lugares, ning dice unas palabras con mucha emoción por como su pequeño sobrino parecía estar muy feliz en compañia de los mas grandes héroes de china-

Ning:disfruten la comida cinco furiosos, estoy segura que cuando lleguen a su destino las cosas comenzaran a mejorar, después de todo... ustedes cinco siempre fueron de superar cada desafío y adversidad que se les a presentado -dijo la cabra con mucha alegría en su tono, provocando que de esa manera una pequeña sonrisa se le formara a nuestros héroes al recordar que faltaba poco para volver a reunirse con su buen amigo de blanco y negro-

Vibora:sabe... creo que tiene razón señorita ning, por como van las cosas ahora... creo que si podremos superar esto con una sonrisa -dijo nuestra serpiente estando ya con un mejor animo mientras tomaba con su cola uno de los muchos dumplings que había en la mesa-

 **Bosque de bambú:**

De vuelta con nuestro bárbaro panda del kung fu y su nueva alumna moteada...

Luna:po ¿por que estamos haciendo esto? -pregunto la felina con curiosidad mientras hacia movimientos lentos con todo su cuerpo-

Po:estos son los pasos de la paz interior luna, aunque todavía no puedas estar en armonía con el universo... eso no quiere decir que no puedas primero saberte los movimientos para usarla junto con tu chi -dijo nuestro héroe con una sonrisa mientras hacia lo mismo al lado de su querida amiga leopardo-

Luna:¿enserio crees pueda lograrlo po?, ¿estas totalmente seguro de que yo tengo la capacidad de poder controlar mi chi y utilizarlo en combate?, es que... ni siquiera pude recordar tres cosas que me hicieran muy feliz -decía luna estando un poco triste al imaginar la posibilidad de que quizás no conseguiría jamás su paz interior-

Po:lo lograras luna, estoy mas que seguro, créeme yo tampoco pude hacerlo a la primera, solo... solo hay que ser pacientes con el tema, nadie a podido hayar su paz interior en unos pocos minutos -dijo nuestro panda con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de hacer las poses de la paz interior junto con su alumna felina-

Luna:entonces... ¿cuanto tiempo tardaste en encontrar tu paz interior? -pregunto nuevamente la leopardo con curiosidad-

Po:yo, pues... jejeje... tarde... tarde un día en hallarla -dijo nuestro guerrero dragón un poco sonrojado-

Habiendo escuchado eso, la felina moteada con mucha curiosidad y asombro le hace otra pregunta a su nuevo maestro de blanco y negro-

Luna: ¡¿como pudiste hacerlo tan rápido?!

Po:pues... el truco fue no permitir que mi pasado me afectara luna -dijo nuestro héroe tranquilamente-

Luna:¿que quieres decir con eso po?

Po:veras, yo... se podría decir que no tuve un buen comienzo al nacer luna -dijo po estando ahora un poco triste al recordar cuando era un pequeño cachorro de oso panda-

Luna:acaso... ¿acaso paso algo terrible cuando eras cachorro? -pregunto nuestra felina moteada estando un poco en shock al ver como su querido amigo comenzaba a deprimirse por la forma en la que había dejado de sonreír-

Po:paso una de las cosas mas horribles, yo... cuando apenas tenia memoria... cuando apenas era un bebe, yo... veía con mis propios ojos como mi aldea era totalmente destruida por unos lobos y su lider pavo real llamado shen -dijo nuestro héroe dando después un fuerte suspiro al recordar los pequeños detalles que guardaba su mente de ese trágico momento-

Luna:¡¿que?!, pero... ¡¿por que hicieron eso?! -pregunto con algo de enojo en su tono al imaginar tal escena-

Po:bueno... al pasar el tiempo pude enterarme de esto luna, veras... hace muchos años, cuando una ciudad llamada gongmen era gobernada por los pavos reales, una cabra que era considerada de las mejores adivinas de china... había predicho ante los padres de shen que si su hijo seguia por el camino que había escogido, seria derrotado tarde o temprano por un guerrero de blanco y negro -dijo po en un leve susurro haciendo que su alumna sintiera un poco mas de curiosidad ante tal historia-

Luna:entonces... ¿que fue lo que paso después po?

estando un poco triste al tener que revivir esos momentos por su cabeza, po responde en forma rápida la pregunta de su alumna leopardo-

Po:cuando shen se entero de tal predicción... fue directamente a la aldea donde nací para aniquilar a todos y cada uno de los pandas que habitaban en ella, yo... tuve la suerte de sobrevivir gracias a mi mama, ella se sacrifico creando una distracción luego de ocultarme en una caja de rábanos para que no tuviera el mismo destindo que los demás.

Estando muy dolida al escuchar cada palabra que salía del guerrero dragón, luna sin dudarlo le da un fuerte abrazo a su maestro para intentar que volviese a sonreír.

Luna:enserio lamento mucho lo que te paso po, sinceramente me duele saber que hayas tenido que ver todo eso de cachorro, yo... no se si hubiese podido soportar tanto, como... ¿como fue posible que dejaras todo eso de lado? -pregunto la felina con preocupación en su tono por si su querido compañero ocultaba su odio en silencio-

Po:no fue difícil luna, solo comencé a recordar los buenos momentos que pase junto con mis amigos, si hubiese permitido que lo que hizo shen me afectara... no habría podido ver jamás las cosas buenas que vinieron con sus acciones -dijo nuestro panda tranquilamente dejando algo confundida a la felina-

Luna:¿cosas buenas po?, pero... ¡¿que pudo venir de bueno de esa tragedia?!, el... ¡El te quito a tu familia! -dijo casi con un grito de furia mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños al contener su odio-

Po:admito que lo hizo shen podría ser considerado algo imperdonable luna, pero sinceramente, yo... no puedo guardarle rencores a nadie, esa no seria mi forma de ser -dijo po con una pequeña sonrisa que mostraba mucha alegría y calidez dentro de su corazón-

Luna:¿porque?, ¿por que no te duele saber que jamás volverás a estar con ellos? -preguntaba nuevamente la leopardo sin poder creer lo que decía su maestro-

Po:nunca dije que shen logro asesinar a todos los pandas luna.

Luna:¿que?

Po:no fui el único que pudo escapar de esa situación tan horrible, hubo... hubo otros pandas además de mi que pudieron seguir con sus vidas después de haber sobrevivido al ataque luna, ellos crearon una aldea escondida en las montañas para que no los pudieran encontrar, supongo... supongo que el miedo que sentían por shen evitaba que salieran de ella, ya que cuando viajaba junto con mis amigos, yo... pues... jamás me encontraba con otro de mi especie -dijo nuestro panda recordando lo emocionado que estaba cuando había encontrado a sus parientes-

Luna:entonces, ¿el resto de tu familia se encuentra bien po? -pregunto luna con curiosidad-

Po:se encuentra mas que bien luna, y si te preguntas que paso con shen, pues, el... lamentablemente murió -dijo en un leve susurro dejando un poco sorprendida a su alumna por como el guerrero dragón parecía dolerle esas palabras-

Luna:¿por que estas triste por eso po?, ¿acaso no te da gusto saber que no volverá a lastimar a nadie mas?

Po:yo no quería que muriera luna, incluso cuando supe que el había sido el responsable de lo que le paso a mi aldea, yo... deseaba que pudiese dejar todo en el pasado para estar en paz consigo mismo -dijo nuestro panda recordando en su mente como había fallecido su antiguo enemigo-

Luna:¿que era lo que lo mantenía con tanto odio hacia tu especie?

Po:no era solo mi especie luna, la adivina me conto después que cuando los padres de shen se habían enterado de lo que había hecho su hijo, ellos... ellos con mucho dolor y angustia lo terminaron desterrando de gongmen, supongo... supongo que shen sufrió tanto como sus padres al tener que marcharse del lugar donde se crio, quizás... quizás ese rencor y miedo de ser vencido por un panda era todo lo que quedaba en su corazón, puede que por esa misma razón su mente después se obsesiono tanto con la idea de controlar china por medio de sus armas, intentar llenar ese vacío con **algo** cuando te sientes solo y abandonado no es fácil de lograr -dijo nuestro heroe un poco triste por el trágico final que había tenido el pavo real-

Luna:yo... enserio no se que decir po -dijo la felina un poco impactada por la historia de su maestro-

Po:pues... yo solo diré que es mejor dejar las cosas en el pasado luna, una de las formas de lograrlo es pensando en lo que tienes en el presente -dijo en forma alegre nuestro guerrero dragón mientras miraba el cielo con una hermosa sonrisa-

Luna:entonces... ¿que es lo que tienes ahora? -pregunto nuevamente la felina con mucha curiosidad en su tono-

Po:tengo mas de lo que podría haber deseado luna, mientras crecía no solo recibía mucha comida y amor de parte de mi papa, sino que también... pude realizar mi mas grande sueño de aprender kung fu convirtiéndome en el guerrero dragón, eso después me abrió la puerta a muchas cosas que pude disfrutar al lado de mis mas grandes héroes, incluso... me gane sus amistades y el cariño de cada habitante de china al salvar nuestro hogar de un villano obsesionado con el poder, ese pequeño momento de ser elegido como el mas bárbaro guerrero de china... fue quizás el mejor dia de mi vida, y no lo digo solo por el titulo, sino que... finalmente había obtenido lo que siempre había querido desde niño -dijo nuestro panda sonando muy feliz mientras luna quedaba con un pequeño shock en su ser por como su maestro no parecía importarle su trágico pasado-

Luna:que... ¿que fue lo que obtuviste po? -pregunto en un leve susurro intentando procesar cada palabra de su amigo de dejar las cosas en el pasado para seguir adelante con la vida-

Po:ser un héroe para todos luna, poder ayudar a los demás con la barbarosidad de los cinco furiosos siendo parte de su equipo -dijo infantilmente nuestro héroe haciendo una pose de pelea de kung fu, provocando que después la leopardo riera un poco por la forma adorable de ser del guerrero dragón-

Luna:jajaja tu si que sabes como animar a alguien panda, pero... todavía tengo ciertas dudas con tu historia que me estan intrigando un poco -dijo luna un tanto confundida en su mente-

Po:¿que cosas serian luna? -pregunto nuestro panda-

Luna:pues según tu historia, tu mama te oculto en una caja de rabanos, pero... ¿que fue lo que paso después?, ¿tu papa te pudo encontrar?

Po:se podría decir que si luna, veras... esa cajón de rabanos en el cual mi mama me había ocultado para protegerme, fue terminando yendo al valle de la paz, mas en concreto a un restaurante de fideos, después de eso, mi otro papa al encontrarme dentro de esa caja me empezó a cuidar como su hijo.

Luna:¿tu otro papa? -pregunto la leopardo de las nieves un poco sorprendida-

Po:correcto luna, el fue quien me crio desde cachorro y me enseño todo lo que se de cocina hasta ahora, incluso me revelo el secreto de como hacer la mejor sopa de fideos del mundo -dijo nuestro héroe sintiendo un poco de hambre al recordar como lo alimentaba su papa-

Luna:entonces, ¿el te adopto po?

Po:si lo hizo luna, aunque debo decir que cuando era mas pequeño tenia mis dudas de que fuera mi papa, ya que al pasar los años comenzaba a ser mucho mas grande que el y... bueno... le costaba cada vez mas llevarme en su espalda -dijo nuestro guerrero dragón un poco avergonzado al recordar como casi siempre terminaba aplastando a su padre por lo pesado que era su cuerpo-

Luna:pero... ¿que tan grandes podías ser para el?, ¿acaso no era un panda como tu? -pregunto nuevamente la felina queriendo saber cada detalle de la historia de su buen amigo de blanco y negro-

Po:jejeje no luna, mi otro papa es un ganso -dijo alegremente nuestro héroe haciendo que su alumna quedara un poco pensativa-

Luna:entonces, ¿tu papa ganzo te llevaba en su espalda cuando eras cachorro?, vaya, yo... no te lo tomes a mal po, pero... presiento que eras muy pesado para el -dijo la felina con tono amable tratando de que su querido amigo no se ofendiera por ese comentario-

Po:jajaja supongo que si luna, aunque debo decir que disfrutaba mucho esos viajes -dijo nuestro panda alegremente-

Viendo lo amigable, tierno y bondadoso que era el mas grande héroe de sus pequeños, luna con una dulce sonrisa le dice unas palabras con mucho cariño en su tono.

Luna:enserio te envidio po, después de todo lo malo que te paso en la vida... sigues sonriendo como si nada de eso hubiese pasado.

Po:en eso consiste la paz interior luna, dejar de lado el pasado para poder vivir y disfrutar el presente, tan simple como te lo estoy diciendo, ya que lo único que importa realmente es lo que tu decides hacer con tu vida, nada mas que eso -dijo po sonriendo cálidamente mientras recordaba en su mente los buenos momentos que había vivido al lado de los que mas quería su corazón-

Estando ahora un poco deprimida al escuchar esas palabras que la hacían recordar malos momentos de su pasado, luna le hace otra pregunta a nuestro héroe cambiando su estado de animo.

Luna:tu historia si es que un ejemplo de como tendrían que ser todos po, pero... ¿puedo hacer otra pregunta si no te molesta?

Po:claro luna, ¿que es lo necesitas saber? -pregunto nuestro panda con curiosidad-

Luna:pues... si tu papa ganso fue quien te crio desde que eras cachorro, entonces... ¿que hay de tu otro papa?, ¿cuando fue que volviste a reunirte con el?

Po:jejeje no hace mucho tiempo luna, quizás hace un par de semanas, digamos que... el universo junto con un bárbaro maestro de kung fu tuvieron algo que ver en eso, ellos fueron quienes le indicaron el camino a mi papa para que pudiera encontrarme, incluso después de esa suerte no solo tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo, sino que también pude ver con mis propios ojos la aldea en la que se encontraban los sobrevivientes del ataque de shen -dijo nuestro maestro de blanco y negro sonando muy feliz en su tono, ya que ese pequeño momento en el que se había reunido con su padre biológico era uno de los mejores momentos de su vida-

Luna:es bueno escuchar eso po, seguramente ahora debes de estarlos extrañando.

Po:vaya que si luna, e estado tan ocupado en el entrenamiento de mis amigos que no tenido tiempo de visitarlos, creo... creo no preste mucha atención a ese pequeño detalle por la emoción de intentar dominar mas estilos de kung fu -dijo nuestro panda estando un poco avergonzado de si mismo-

Luna:te entiendo po, yo tambien extraño mucho a mis pequeños, cada minuto que paso estando lejos de ellos me parte el corazón en pedazos, yo... enserio no se que haría si algo malo le sucediera a mis niños, creo... creo que jamás podría perdonármelo en la vida si fuesen lastimados por mi culpa -dijo la leopardo sintiendose cada vez mas deprimida al recordar en su mente las sonrisas de los conejitos que la querían con todo su ser-

Viendo que su compañera estaba muy triste, nuestro héroe de blanco y negro le da un fuerte abrazo para intentar hacerla sentir mejor-

Po:no piensen de esa manera luna, estoy seguro que tus pequeños se encuentran mas que bien, hasta... creo que deben de estar practicando kung fu para impresionarte cuando vuelvas a verlos -dijo nuestro panda cálidamente haciendo que la felina le devolviera el brazo y quedaran en una pintoresca escena juntos-

Luna:gracias por tus palabras po, enserio me alegra mucho haberte encontrado, eres... eres el mejor amigo que jamás e tenido -dijo la leopardo de las nieves con una sonrisa antes de que por su gargata se escuchara un pequeño ronroneo al estar en los brazos de su maestro de blanco y negro-

Estando ya cansada de esperar y ver como sus dos compañeros seguían dándose esa pequeña muestra de cariño, xing con un poco frustración en su tono dice unas palabras en susurro.

Xing:estos dos terminaran como pareja, aunque... si la gata sigue negando todo lo que siente por su panda... estoy segura que tarde o temprano lo perderá para siempre -dijo la coneja dando un suspiro muy fuerte mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia donde estaban nuestros dos maestros de kung fu-

Luego de separase del abrazo que le estaba dando a su nueva alumna felina, nuestro guerrero dragón con algo de preocupación en su tu tono le hace una pregunta a su querida amiga moteada.

Po:luna, yo... ¿puedo hacer una pregunta si no te molesta?

Luna:claro po, ¿que es lo que necesitas preguntarme? -dijo la felina un poco intrigada por como ahora su amigo panda estaba un tanto nervioso-

Tomando una bocanada de aire para animarse a preguntar lo que quería salir de sus labios, nuestro panda formula su pregunta en forma rápida y sin rodeos.

Po:¿cual es la historia de tu pasado?

Tomada por sorpresa por esa pregunta, nuestra heroína del estilo leopardo poniéndose un poco triste dice unas palabras casi en susurro.

Luna:po, yo... enserio agradezco que hayas compartido conmigo la historia de tu vida, pero... no se si estoy preparada para hablar de algo que quiero dejar en el olvido -dijo la felina agachando su cabeza mientras dejaba un tanto sorprendido a nuestro héroe, ya que ella no solo queria dejar su pasado, sino que deseaba borrarlo de su mente como si jamás hubiese ocurrido-

Po:no se que clase de dolor te este lastimando luna, pero... puedo decirte que no estas sola en eso, se lo que se siente perder a alguien o incluso ser lastimado, quizás... quizás si hablas conmigo pueda ayudarte, únicamente quiero lo mejor para ti -dijo po con tono sincero en su habla haciendo que la felina se sonrojara un poco por como su querido amigo parecía quererla mucho-

Dando un fuerte suspiro mientras su rostro seguía mostrando una enorme angustia al tener ahora las imágenes de su pasado, nuestra maestra del estilo leopardo comienza hablar diciendo...

Luna:desde que tengo memoria siempre e estado sola po, sin importar lo que hiciese nadie mostraba cariño o preocupación por mi, incluso... ni siquiera se como... -sin poder terminar lo que iba a decir, la pequeña maestra de nuestro panda llega haciéndole una pregunta a los dos-

Xing:¿ya terminaron con lo que hacían gata? -pregunto xing en forma seria esperando a que así fuera-

Habiendo sigo interrumpida por la pequeña maestra, luna derramando una pequeña lagrima contesta en forma rápida esa pregunta.

Luna:supongo que si coneja, creo... creo que es mejor que sigamos adelante con nuestro viaje po, estoy segura que si apuramos el paso llegaremos a ese pueblo mañana por la mañana -dijo repentinamente antes de dejar en shock a su maestro de blanco y negro por como se alejaba intentando evitar el tema de su pasado-

Po:¿que?, luna espera, no tienes que... -sin terminar su frase, la felina en forma decidida dice unas palabras-

Luna:no te preocupes panda, yo... intentare dejar mi pasado para hallar mi paz interior, te... te lo prometo -dijo con una falsa sonrisa de alegría en el rostro mientras contenía el deseo de llorar frente a su maestro-

Xing:panda... ¿que fue exactamente lo que le paso? -pregunto con algo de seriedad en su tono por como nuestra felina se había alejado de ellos de esa forma tan repentina y abrupta-

Po:no lo se xing, pero creo que después tendré que hablar a solas con ella para poder averiguarlo -dijo nuestro héroe estando un poco deprimido, ya que su mente comenzaba a pensar que quizás el pasado de luna era mas doloroso que el suyo-

Dejando a sus dos compañeros de viajes muy confundidos y algo sorprendidos, luna mirando ahora detalladamente el pergamino que tenia entre sus patas, dice unas palabras en susurro intentando dejar todo fuera de su cabeza.

Luna:solo déjalo en el olvido luna, no seas débil, si po pudo hacerlo tu también puedes, solo... solo olvídalo todo -decía la felina entre pequeñas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos de jade mientras ocultaba muy bien su rostro con el mapa que la estaba guiando hacia la salida del inmenso bosque de bambú-

 **Fin del capitulo 45.**

 **Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, enserio perdón si es que tarde, pero no e tenido mucho tiempo libre en estos últimos días, sinceramente ahora estoy con sueño jeje.**

 **Cambiando de tema... la historia sigue su curso, aunque quizás tarde un poco mas en publicar los siguientes capitulos, ya que con los estudios ando muy agotado de la cabeza, pero tranquilos, la trama por ahora pienso continuarla hasta el final.**

 **Comenten si gustan y nos vemos en la continuación :)**


	46. Capitulo 46:respuestas

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **La historia sigue su curso y los capítulos se acumulan, revelando poco a poco los misterios que nos estuvieron intrigando desde el inicio, ya que con cada parte de la trama... la verdad sale a la luz.**

 **Así que... ¿que les parece si continuamos avanzado con la bárbara aventura de nuestro panda mis lectores?, yo por mi parte lo hare :D**

 **Comenzamos en 3...2...1...¡YA!**

 **Capitulo 46:respuestas**

 **Patio del palacio de jade:**

Estando nuevamente con cierta maestra del estilo víbora que parecía estar mas que triste por su amiga rayada...

Ting:"solo concéntrate en la mision ting, no dejes que el sufrimiento de tu amiga te afecte, con el tiempo... su corazón será capaz de olvidar" -decía la reptil en su cabeza mientras su mente intentaba creerse esas palabras con la meditación-

Intentando dejar de lado las imágenes de como lloraba la tigresa de bengala por el cambio radical que había sufrido su querido maestro, ting haciendo un gran esfuerzo reprimía con culpa esos sentimientos de angustia.

Ting:"paz interior... paz interior..." -se repetía en su mente estando con los ojos cerrados mientras una pequeña sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro al pensar en su querida águila oriental-

Al pasar unos segundos, un fuerte ruido que provino del salón de los héroes interrumpe la meditación de la reptil, provocando que de esa forma un suspiro de frustración saliera de sus labios al no poder estar tranquila **siendo una con el universo**.

Ting:tendré que averiguar que es lo que ocurre allí -dijo la serpiente en un leve susurro antes de irse reptando hacia el salón de forma apresurada, ya que quería cerciorarse de que nada malo estuviera pasando en ese lugar-

 **Salón de los héroes:**

Mientras tanto con cierta maestra del estilo tigre que leía royos a una gran velocidad...

Lian:¿por que?, esto... esto no tiene sentido, ¿como es posible que no haya nada? -se preguntaba a si misma la felina con mucha frustración en su tono-

Buscando con impaciencia entre los cientos de pergaminos que había cerca del estanque de la luna, lian con un fuerte rugido golpea después el suelo del palacio usando toda su fuerza, ya que no podía encontrar respuestas acerca del pasado de fai.

Lian:¡maldición esto es tan desesperante, enserio detesto todo esto!, si el maestro me hubiera encontrado primero para ser parte de sus cinco furiosos... seguramente no estaría en este lugar buscando información a ciegas de su vida.

Estando muy enojada con su compañera reptil, la felina rayada con un pequeño gruñido dice unas palabras que la motivan un poco mas para continuar con su búsqueda por la verdad.

Lian:no hay forma de que me rinda ting, aunque no quieras decir nada acerca de la vida del maestro... eso no quiere decir que el asunto lo dejare de lado, sabré lo que me ocultas tarde o temprano -dijo lian en forma decidida mientras comenzaba a leer otro pergamino-

Ting:¿que estas haciendo ahora? -pregunto la serpiente-

Dándose la media vuelta y viendo como su compañera reptil había llegado sorpresivamente a su lado, la tigresa de bengala sin darle mucha importancia continuaba con su lectura.

Lian:solamente estoy leyendo ting, ahora si no te importa quiero me que dejes sola, lo ultimo que quiero en estos momentos es tu compañia -dijo con enojo la felina-

Sorprendida por la frialdad de su amiga rayada, ting dando un suspiro de tristeza dice unas palabras con algo de seriedad.

Ting:no vine a molestarte lian, escuche ruidos que provenían de este lugar y solo quise asegurarme de que no fueran bandidos, de por si nuestra nueva misión es mantener el orden hasta que regrese el maestro, **¿no lo recuerdas?** -pregunto la reptil estando un poco molesta por como la estaba tratando su compañera-

Lian:no me vengas con esas cosas, ya estoy cansada de que me digas que lo único importante es la misión, ya casi suenas como el maestro en persona, acaso... ¿acaso también me dirás que deje toda nuestra vida en el olvido?, porque créeme que no estoy de humor para escuchar eso -dijo la tigresa derramando una pequeña lagrima que fue notada por su compañera del estilo víbora-

Tomada por sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras de su amiga, ting con una mirada que reflejaba un poco de tristeza en el fondo de su alma, confiesa un pequeño secreto que deja a lian un tanto sorprendida.

Ting:quizás no me creas al escuchar esto, pero... sinceramente no me extraña para nada que el maestro te haya pedido que dejes todo en el olvido -dijo la serpiente dejando en shock a la tigresa de bengala-

Lian:¡¿que?!, ¡¿como es posible que eso no te sorprenda?! -pregunto la maestra rayada con los ojos bien abiertos-

Ting:su corazón esta roto lian, el ser que juraste amar y proteger ya no existe, es mejor que sigas su consejo y empieces a olvidar el pasado, no hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudarlo, el... el lamentablemente esta muerto por dentro -dijo firmemente la serpiente haciendo que la felina gruñiera con fuerza-

Lian:¡¿como puedes decir eso?!, ¡¿que clase de alumna eres ting?! -preguntaba la felina estando furiosa mientras sus garras comenzaban a perforar su piel al tener los puños bien cerrados-

Ting:¡ABRE LOS OJOS LIAN! -dijo en un grito de ira-

Estando impactada por como la reptil se le empezaban a inundar los ojos en lagrimas, lian en un leve susurro le hace par de preguntas.

Lian:ting, yo... enserio necesito saberlo, ¿que fue lo que le paso al maestro?, ¿por que dices que su corazón esta roto?

Ting:¿que cambiaria si te lo dijera?, lo unico que provocaría es que te sientas peor de lo que ya estas -dijo la serpiente secando después sus lagrimas con su cola-

Lian:dudo que eso sea posible ting, el amor de mi vida esta sufriendo y quiero saber el porque, solo... solo dímelo por favor -dijo la tigresa de bengala con tono de suplica mientras la reptil quedaba un tanto pensativa, ya que su mente no estaba completamente segura en si debía confesarlo todo a la felina-

Ting:no... no lo hare lian -dijo la maestra del estilo vibora sonando un poco firme en su decisión-

Mientras su enojo y frustración iban en aumento al escuchar eso de su compañera, la tigresa de bengala con un fuerte gruñido comenzaba a acercarse cada vez mas a la serpiente.

Lian:nunca espere esto de tu parte ting, ¿como puedes ocultarme el pasado del maestro sabiendo lo que siento por el?

Ting:a veces hay ciertas cosas que es mejor dejar en el olvido, te digo esto como alguien que se preocupa por ti, deja esos sentimientos que tienes por fai, únicamente saldrás herida si sigues pensando en que hay una posibilidad de que el te ame -dijo ting con tono triste mientras la felina con mucho esfuerzo comenzaba a contener el deseo de querer golpearla con todas sus fuerza-

Lian:¡no pienso olvidar al maestro! -dijo firmemente-

Ting:¡fai jamás te amara! -dijo con un siseo esperando a que la maestra rayada dejase de ser tan terca con sus sentimientos-

Lian:¡no lo llames así ting, sabes perfectamente cual es su nombre!

Ting:¿por que te niegas en aceptar los hechos?, ¿no te das cuenta que quiere arrebatarle el chi a los maestros de kung fu?

Lian:¡únicamente quiere proteger a toda china! -dijo la tigresa de bengala con enojo intentando defender las acciones del amor de su vida-

Ting:¡dejo de ser lo que era lian, acepta que fai es nuestro nuevo maestro!

Lian:¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO LLAMARAS ASI! -exclamo en un grito después de sujetar con fuerza el cuello de la reptil por la furia que comenzaba a brotar de su interior-

Intentando zafarse del agarre de lian, ting en débiles susurros trata de tranquilizar a su compañera rayada, ya que la ira de la felina era extremadamente peligrosa cuando su mente se dejaba consumir por ella.

Ting:lian... debes... debes tranquilizarte, no... no pierdas otra vez la cabeza -decía con falta de aire en sus pulmones mientras su mente hacia un gran esfuerzo en no perder el conocimiento-

Cegada por el enojo y sin darse cuenta de que estaba asfixiando a su compañera del estilo víbora, lian con mucha frialdad en su tono la amenaza diciendo...

Lian:no hay forma alguna de que abandone mis sentimientos, así que será mejor que mantengas tus comentarios en silencio ting, porque si vuelvo a escucharte insinuando en que el maestro se convirtió en una especie de villano... ¡hare que te arrepientas de haberme conocido! -dijo con mucha ira antes de darle un rugido de advertencia-

Ting:yo... no... no quise... no quise decir eso -decía la reptil en débiles susurros mientras se ahogaba-

Lian:¡entonces comienza a explicarte ahora! -exigió la felina antes de soltar del cuello a su compañera serpiente, ya que por suerte una parte de su ira se había desvanecido al escuchar eso de de ella.

Luego de varias bocanadas de aires, la maestra del estilo víbora le hace una pregunta sencilla a la tigresa de bengala.

Ting:lian, tu... ¿nunca te has preguntado por que el maestro se la pasa meditando? -pregunto la reptil tras haber recuperado el aliento-

Lian:¿que quieres decir con eso ting? -pregunto estando un poco intrigada-

Ting:solo contesta la pregunta lian -dijo con tono serio en su habla esperando a que su compañera rayada diera una respuesta-

Queriendo ella saber mas acerca de fai y su misterioso pasado, la maestra rayada sin perder otro segundo por los pensamiento que se le cruzaban por su cabeza, responde casi en un susurro la pregunta de la serpiente con algo de tristeza en su tono.

Lian:no... nunca me lo e preguntado, siempre que lo veía meditar en soledad imaginaba que lo hacia solo por querer estar tranquilo, pero... ¿hay otra razón, no es así? -pregunto la tigresa de bengala mirando fijamente a su compañera que parecia estar mas deprimida que antes-

Dando un fuerte suspiro, la maestra del estilo víbora dice después unas palabras.

Ting:como seguro ya sabes lian, el pasado es posible de dejar atrás cuando estas dispuesto a aceptarlo concentrándote en las cosas buenas que tienes en el presente, pero... cuando estas lleno de rencor y quedas atrapado en recuerdos que no quieres dejar ir... la paz interior no solo después se convierte en algo inalcanzable, si no que también comienzas a sufrir a diario pensando en buscar una solución para calmar u olvidar ese dolor que sientes en tu interior -dijo la serpiente derramando otra lagrima al estar recordando ciertos momentos del pasado de fai-

Lian:ting... ¿por que me estas diciendo esto?, ¿que tiene que ver ese asunto con el maestro?, el consiguió la paz interior hace mucho, incluso también fue quien nos ayudo a encontrarla -dijo lian sin poder creer que nuestro villano estaba en esas condiciones que describía su compañera-

Ting:ese es el asunto, el... el perdió su paz interior hace mucho tiempo, quizás no puedas verlo, pero todos los días sufre en silencio intentando dejar atrás su pasado con la meditación, ¿por que crees que siempre quiere estar a solas?, trata de dejar todo en el olvido para volver a tener un control total en su chi -dijo la serpiente en forma seria dejando en shock a la tigresa de bengala-

Lian:no... no puede ser cierto, tu... ¡TU ME ESTAS MINTIENDO! -dijo en un grito de furia mientras su mente hacia todo lo posible para no matar a golpes a su compañera reptil, ya que esa noticia para ella era algo imposible de creer y no aceptaba que nadie hablara de esa forma sobre querido maestro de kung fu-

Ting:se que duele saberlo lian, créeme, yo siento a diario una gran impotencia al no poder ayudarlo con su dolor, solo... solo te pido por favor que dejes lo que sientes por el maestro y sigas adelante con tu vida, únicamente terminaras sufriendo mucho si sigues intentando en que su corazón te acepte -dijo ting antes de darse la media vuelta para dirigirse otra vez al patio del salón de entrenamiento, ya que queria volver a su meditación para dejar atrás los recuerdos de cuando entrenaba felizmente al lado de fai-

Estando con lagrimas en sus ojos al pensar en quizás su compañera del estilo víbora tenia toda la razon, la tigresa de bengala con un fuerte grito le hace un par de preguntas sintiendo todavía una gran angustia en su interior.

Lian:¿POR QUE ME DICES ESTO AHORA?, ¿POR QUE NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE EL ESTABA SUFRIENDO?

Ting:porque era lo mejor para tu caso, siempre sonreías alegremente cuando estabas a su lado, esos momentos que tu corazón guarbada mientras te enamorabas poco a poco... fueron no solo la llave para que pudieras encontrar tu paz interior, sino también para que te convirtieras en una maestra de kung fu del estilo tigre, yo... lo único que quería era que pudieras estar en paz contigo misma -dijo la serpiente dando un fuerte suspiro de tristeza mientras la felina se sentia cada vez mas furiosa-

Con el corazón casi roto y muchas preguntas en su mente, lian da un fuerte rugido por lo enojada que se sentia con ting, ya que al parecer la reptil tenia muchos secretos de su maestro que no quería revelar por ningún motivo.

Lian:cometí un grave error al considerarte mi amiga, tantos momentos estando juntas y al final... ¡¿ME OCULTAS TODO ESTO COMO SI QUISIERAS PROTEGERME?!

Ting:¿me estas diciendo que de igual manera hubieras podido encontrar tu paz interior? -pregunto seriamente la reptil-

Lian:¡DEJA EL ASUNTO DE LA PAZ INTERIOR, UNICAMENTE ME IMPORTA EL MAESTRO! -dijo con furia en su tono antes de destruir uno de los soportes del palacio de jade con sus patas-

Acercándose nuevamente a la felina, ting dice unas palabras con un siseo.

Ting:¿ya olvidaste como eras en el pasado lian?, porque créeme que yo no, siempre desconfiabas de todos, incluso cuando trataban de ayudarte en lo que fuera.

Lian:¿por que ahora me cuentas la historia de mi pasado serpiente? -pregunto la felina con un gruñido-

Ting:porque te quiero hacer recordar que el único ser que seguia esforzandose por querer ayudarte y ser tu amigo... fue nuestro querido maestro.

Lian:¿eso que tiene que ver con todo esto? -pregunto con tono frio esperado a escuchar a lo que estuviera a punto de decir su compañera reptil-

Ting:tiene mucho que ver lian, fue el unico que pudo ayudarte a controlar la ira que sentías a diario, te dio su comprensión cuando mas lo necesitabas, e incluso... te enseño kung fu con una sonrisa esperando a que fueras a convertirte en una de las protectoras mas poderosas de toda china, tu... ¿enserio piensas que no lo notaba?, ¿crees que no me fijaba en la enorme felicidad que sentías a diario al estar a su lado?, siendo tu compañera... ¿crees de todo corazón que no deseaba decirte lo que le ocurría? -preguntaba la reptil con un poco enojo en su tono, ya que quería evitar que sus ojos volvieran estan cubiertos de lagrimas al pensar en la antigua forma de ser de fai-

Lian:yo...yo... -sin poder decir otra cosa, su compañera del estilo víbora le habla primero-

Ting:el cambio radical en su personalidad fue poco después de que terminaras con tu entrenamiento del estilo tigre, no llegues a pensar que te estaba ocultando toda su situación desde antes de que comenzaras a amarlo, enserio quería contártelo todo, pero... irónicamente tampoco podia hacerlo lian, mi conciencia no me permitía decirte nada sin importar cuanto lo deseara por dentro, no quería que volvieras a tu antigua forma de ser.

Viendo como la felina todavía seguia muda y en estado de shock, ting sin darse cuenta de sus palabras dice algo que deja muy sorprendida a la maestra rayada.

Ting:enserio lo lamento lian, jamás fue mi intención herirte o que supieras la verdad de esta manera, yo... únicamente queria que tu corazón se diera cuenta por si mismo de que el maestro ya no puede de sentir amor, desde el fatídico dia en que perdió a su pareja... ya no es capaz de sentir otra cosa que no sea odio.

No pudiendo creer lo que habia dicho su compañera serpiente, la felina estando completamente en shock hace pregunta con mucho asombro en su tono, ya que su mente comenzaba a imaginar la razón por la cual su maestro había perdido su paz interior.

Lian:entonces me estas diciendo que... que el... ¡¿el ya había amado a otra chica?!

Asintiendo con la cabeza como señal de respuesta, la maestra del estilo víbora confiesa un ultimo secreto antes de retirarse del salón de los héroes, ya que no queria revelar mas cosas acerca del pasado de fai.

Ting:se trataba del amor de su vida, siempre me decía que ella era la mas hermosa maestra de kung fu de toda china , incluso me dijo que a veces se perdia en sus ojos cuando la miraba de frente, enserio eran muy inseparables, pero... desafortunadamente, ella... murió en un terrible suceso intentando proteger su hogar de unos bandidos, aprovecharon la oportunidad para atacarla cuando se encontraba completamente sola, es todo lo que pude enterarme por medio de feng cuando fue averiguar mas del asunto, es... es por ese trágico momento de su vida que se niega otra vez a amar lian.

Con lagrimas en sus ojos y sintiendo ahora un fuerte dolor en su pecho por las palabras que había dicho su compañera serpiente, la felina hace una ultima pregunta antes de ver como la reptil se alejaba de ella poco a poco.

Lian:como... ¿como se llamaba esa chica? -pregunto en un fragil susurro intentando controlar en su interior el deseo de querer llorar-

Ting:solo te puedo decir que ella era una felina.

Lian:¡¿que?!, ¡ting espera, enserio necesito saber su nombre y...! -sin poder terminar lo que iba a decir, la maestra del estilo víbora estando ahora en la entrada del palacio dice algo que deja conmocionada a su compañera rayada.

Ting:es mejor que no lo sepas lian, no creo que puedas llegar a comprenderlo si supieras su identidad, sinceramente al estar aquí... estoy mas que segura que el corazón del maestro esta completamente destrozado, no digo que se haya convertido en un villano, pero... debes entender que desde ese trágico momento... su visión de una china pacifica y segura cambio por completo, es por eso que ahora esta tan obsesionado en conseguir el chi de todos los estilos de kung fu, el... el busca evitar que otros sufran su mismo destino de seguir viviendo sin su otra mitad, inclusive si eso significa... hacer lo incorrecto como un ser malvado -dijo la reptil intentando permanecer seria mientras se dirigia otra vez al patio del salón de entrenamiento para meditar en silencio, ya que se sentía terrible en el fondo de su alma al revelarle a su amiga un poco del pasado de su maestro-

Sin importar que la vieran vulnerable, la tigresa de bengala cae de rodillas cubriendo su fuerte llanto con sus patas, ya que el ser que ella mas queria en todo el mundo no solo estaba sufriendo en silencio, sino que también tenia el corazón cerrado al estar posiblemente extrañando a su antigua pareja.

Lian:"esto no puede estar pasando, esto... esto no puede ser cierto" -decía lian en su mente mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo de su rostro como gotas de lluvia-

Después de que la maestra del estilo tigre dejara de llorar, en un rápido movimiento golpea con fuerza el suelo del palacio mientras este se agrietaba cada vez mas.

Lian:"soy un tonta, ting... ting tenia toda la razón, era mejor no enterarse de nada, ahora... ¿que se supone que haga?, ¿será cierto que el maestro ya no puede amar?, ¿tan ciega e estado que no e podido ver todo esto con claridad?" -se preguntaba la felina en su cabeza mientras con mucha ira, tristeza e impotencia, golpeaba con mas fuerza el piso del salón de los heroes para desahogarse de la melancolía que sentía en su interior-

El silencio nuevamente había inundado el lugar después de que la maestra del estilo tigre se detuviera con los golpes, provocando que de esa forma un par de preguntas llegaran a su cabeza sintiendo un fuerte malestar en el estomago.

Lian:"si lo que dijo ting es todo cierto, entonces... ¿debo dejar de lado lo que siento para únicamente concentrarme en la misión?, yo... ¿debo abandonar mis esperanzas de forma un futuro con el ser que jure amar y proteger hasta el final?"

Mientras se preguntaba a si misma que es lo que tenia que hacer, una pequeña ráfaga de viento mueve sorpresivamente su pelaje rayado, dando de esa forma a su mente una idea que quizás le seria de ayuda para obtener las respuestas que buscaba.

Lian:espero que esto funcione, solo... solo necesito ser otra vez una contigo universo, por favor no me vayas a fallar, te... te lo suplico -dijo en un leve susurro estando todavía muy afectada por las palabras de ting-

Cerrando sus ojos mientras relajaba su cuerpo poco a poco, la maestra del estilo tigre comienza hacer las poses de la paz interior, pero lo curioso de todo al hacerlos movimientos... era que todavía sentia una grata sensacion de paz y armonia al estar pensando en el amor de su vida, incluso después de haber escuchado todo lo que dijo su compañera reptil.

Con buenos recuerdos y cálidos momentos que su mente le brindaba al ser una con el universo, la felina obtiene la respuesta al dilema que sentía en el fondo de su ser.

Lian:"no... no me rendiré, esa no seria mi forma de ser, quizás no sepa lo que es perder a alguien, pero... estoy segura que terminare averiguándolo muy pronto si dejo que las palabras de ting me afecten en lo mas mínimo, yo... dije que en mi corazón usted podía sentir maestro, así que no dejare mis sentimientos en el olvido, seguiré... seguiré teniendo esperanzas en que un día de estos estemos juntos como pareja, jamás dejare de amarlo, es una promesa que pienso cumplir hasta el final" -dijo firmemente en su mente al imaginar un futuro con cachorros al lado del amor de su vida, ya que su paz interior la estaba ayudando a concentrarse fuertemente en lo que sentía y no en lo que decían los demás-

Mientras la maestra rayada seguía en completo silencio y en un estado de serenidad pura, un cierto ganso mensajero llega volando de improviso para informarle de cierta tarea que había cumplido con éxito.

Zeng:¡hola maestra tigresa, que bueno que pude hallarla! -dijo el plumífero con una pequeña sonrisa en el pico-

Lian:hola zeng, veo que tienes buenas noticias si estas tan alegre, ¿por casualidad tienen que ver conmigo?, es que... te noto algo emocionado al encontrarme -dijo la maestra rayada intentando ocultar su identidad lo mejor posible mientras la piedra de transformación siguiera haciendo su efecto, ya que lo ultimo que ella deseaba ahora era que se dieran cuenta de que no era la autentica heroína del estilo tigre del valle de la paz-

Zeng:es correcto maestra, e venido para informarle que pude terminar con éxito el pergamino que me pidió, tiene las localizaciones exactas de los maestros del estilo águila, conejo y panda rojo, así que... espero que le sea de utilidad, pero por favor no le diga nada al maestro shifu, de por si no quiero sufrir otro de sus castigos -dijo nuestra ave estando un tanto nerviosa al imaginar esa posibilidad en su cabeza-

Habiendo la felina recordado el favor que le pidió al pequeño ganso de crear una copia del mismo mapa que gan le había quitado a nuestro héroe, lian con una pequeña sonrisa no muy notoria agradece todo su esfuerzo en haber cumplido con lo prometido.

Lian:gracias por todo zeng, no hay forma de como poder agradecerte, enserio has demostrado ser un buen amigo -dijo la tigresa de bengala luego de poner el mapa en uno de sus bolsillos para que estuviera seguro-

Zeng:no tiene que agradecer nada maestra, fue un placer ayudarla, además es parte de mi trabajo que... -sin poder terminar lo iba a decir, el pequeño ganso queda en estado de shock y con los ojos bien abiertos-

Intrigada por como el plumífero se había quedado como en un estado de desconcierto, la maestra del estilo tigre le pregunta que era lo que le ocurría.

Lian:¿zeng?, ¿que es lo que tienes? ¿estas bien?

Zeng:que... ¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE LE PASO AL SALON?! -pregunto estando muy sorprendido por como el lugar estaba repleto de pergaminos tirados y parte del suelo agrietado de forma notoria-

Estando la felina un poco avergonzada al mirar el desastre que había provocando, sin dar muchas explicaciones confiesa lo que hizo.

Lian:es mi culpa zeng, enserio lo siento mucho, es que... digamos que hace poco en un estado de enojo comencé a golpear todo lo que viera en mi camino y... bueno... sin darme cuenta creo que arme un desastre, además de haber leído y tirado algunos de los pergaminos que había cerca del estaque del salón, así que... entendere si estas enojado conmigo, sinceramente yo lo estaría -dijo lian agachando un poco la cabeza mientras el ganso quedaba aun mas sorprendido por como la felina se estaba disculpando de esa forma tan abierta y amable-

Zeng:no... no tiene porque disculparse conmigo maestra tigresa, es que... solo me sorprendió el estado del salón de los héroes, hace mucho que no lo veía tan... tan desordenado por así decirlo -dijo el ave un tanto intrigada por como la felina parecía estar muy triste y arrepentida por lo que hizo-

Lian:entonces... ¿no estas enojado conmigo?

Zeng:jamás podría estarlo maestra, además... ya estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas, solamente tengo que ponerme a ordenar un poco y el lugar quedara otra vez como nuevo-

Con un poco de asombro de asombro en sus ojos, lian le da un pequeño abrazo al ave por lo bueno y comprensible que era con ella.

Lian:el maestro shifu no sabe lo suertudo que es de tenerte zeng -dijo en un leve susurro haciendo que el ganso se petrificara del miedo por la forma inusual en la que se comportaba **la supuesta** heroína del valle de la paz-

Zeng:maestra tigresa, se... ¿se encuentra bien? -pregunto un tanto preocupado-

Lian:pues... supongo que si zeng, ¿por que lo preguntas?

Zeng:es que... no... no es nada maestra, pero... ahora que la e podido encontrar tengo un mensaje para usted de parte del señor ping -dijo el ganso saliendo del abrarazo que le estaba dando la tigresa de bengala-

Lian:¿el señor ping te mando a que me dieras un mensaje?

Zeng:es correcto maestra, me pidió que cuando usted pudiera... pues... fuera a su restaurante lo mas rápido posible, dijo que era un asunto urgente.

Asustada de que el padre de nuestro héroe de blanco y negro estuviera en peligro, lian antes de irse corriendo agradece de todo corazón a zeng por haberle avisado.

Lian:gracias por informarme zeng, perdóname que no pueda quedarme a ayudarte, pero... -sin terminar lo que iba a decir, el ganso con una pequeña sonrisa dice unas palabras primero-

Zeng:descuide maestra tigresa, solo vaya con el señor ping, yo estaré mas que bien, de por si es mi especialidad asegurar que el palacio de jade este siempre en perfectas condiciones -dijo el ave sonando muy tranquila mientras comenzaba acomodar los pergaminos que había tirados por todo el salón-

Con un mejor animo y teniendo en su interior esperanzas de crear un futuro con el ser que quería su corazon, la felina rayada corre en cuatro patas para llegar lo mas rápido posible al restaurante del padre de nuestro héroe.

 **Patio del palacio de jade:**

Antes de bajar las escaleras del palacio a toda velocidad para averiguar que era lo que necesitaba el señor ping, lian con una mirada seria se acerca a su compañera del estilo víbora para decirle unas palabras.

Lian:hola ting, no se si quieras escuchar esto, pero... realmente tengo que decírtelo para que lo entiendas muy bien y dejes de preocuparte por mi bienestar, yo... yo no pienso dejar de lado lo que siento, se que quizás sea imposible que el maestro me quiera, pero... sencillamente no puedo olvidarlo, enserio lo amo con todo mi corazón, no hay ni un solo día en que no imagine una vida estando su lado, así que hare un mayor esfuerzo para ganarme su amor, después de todo... el nos enseño que para todo hay una segunda oportunidad.

Luego de haber dicho lo que tenia que decir, la maestra del estilo tigre baja las escaleras del palacio, dejando a su compañera serpiente con una sonrisa.

Ting:"entonces buenas suerte lian, la vas a necesitar" -dijo en su mente estando un poco impactada por la determinación que tenia su amiga rayada, ya que aunque le dijo una parte de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a fai... la tigresa de bengala simplemente lo seguía amando como si nada-

 **Restaurante del señor ping:**

Estando en el restaurante de nuestro ganso de los fideos...

Sr ping:mmm veamos si conté bien al separarlos, cien, doscientos, trescientos, cuatrocientos... -era lo que decía hasta que cierta tigresa de bengala llega a la puerta de su restaurante-

Lian:¡¿señor ping esta usted bien?! -pregunto estando un poco agitada por la velocidad en la que había llegado-

Sr ping:¡maestra tigresa que bueno que a llegado! -dijo alegremente nuestra ave mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente-

Lian:es bueno ver que se encuentre sano y salvo, enserio estaba asustada en que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido -dijo lian estando un poco mas tranquila al ver que nuestra ave estaba sin un rasguño-

Sr ping:no tiene de que preocuparse maestra, como puede ver estoy perfectamente bien, pero... necesito su ayuda si es quiero terminar con todo esto -dijo el ganso apuntando con una de sus alas la montaña de dumplings que había dentro de su cocina-

Impactada por la cantidad que había, la maestra del estilo tigre con ojos bien abiertos pregunta...

Lian:¡¿como es que apareció toda esa comida?!

Con una pequeña sonrisa en el pico, nuestro plumífero contesta la pregunta.

Sr ping:en respuesta a esa pregunta pues... yo la hice maestra tigresa, desde que me dijo que po fue a entrenar con shifu no e podido sacarlo de mi cabeza, enserio comienzo a extrañarlo mucho -dijo el señor ping estando un tanto deprimido al no saber nada de su querido panda-

Lian:yo... enserio lamento que este extrañando mucho a su hijo señor ping, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para que se sienta mejor? -pregunto la felina estando un poco triste al tener que ocultarle toda la verdad a nuestro ganso-

Sr ping:ahora que pregunta... si hay algo que puede hacer por mi maestra, si esta aquí eso quiere decir que zeng le mando mi mensaje, **¿no es verdad?** -pregunto con curiosidad-

Lian:esta en lo correcto señor ping, ¿que es tan urgente que necesita de mi ayuda? -pregunto un tanto preocupada-

Si ping:pues... necesito su ayuda para llevar todos estos dumplings, pienso darle a los pandas una visita sorprensa, estoy seguro que deben de estar muy preocupados por mi hijo, hace tiempo que no los visita desde que pasa entrenando con ustedes cinco, así que... mañana aprovechare para comunicarles que el se encuentra mas que bien mientras disfrutan parte de mi comida, estoy seguro que cuando los vea podre estar de mejor ánimos, de por si... todos me recuerdan a po -dijo nuestro ave esperando a que la **supuesta** maestra tigresa lo ayudara con ese pequeño favor-

Sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, lian queda en un estado de shock inmediato, ya que no esperaba que nuestro ganso conociera a otro pandas.

Lian:"esto no puede ser cierto... ¡¿el señor ping sabe donde se encuentra la familia de po?!" -se pregunto la felina en su mente mientras que nuestro ganso quedaba un tanto intrigado por la mirada de desconcierto que daba la **supuesta** heroína de su hijo-

Sr ping:¿se encuentra bien maestra tigresa? -pregunto con curiosidad-

Lian:yo... si... me encuentro bien señor ping, es que... me tomo por sorprensa lo que acaba de decir.

Sr ping:¿enserio?, ¿por que lo dice maestra?, desde que mi hijo derroto a kai los pandas dejaron de ocultarse, incluso construyeron su nuevo hogar cerca del valle, ¿no lo recuerda? -pregunto estando poco confundido e intrigado por como la maestra rayada parecía no estar enterada de nada-

Lian:"demonios tengo que tener mas cuidado con lo que digo, no pueden descubrir mi verdadera identidad, si lo hacen... estoy segura que tendré en muchos problemas" -decía lian en su mente mientras intentaba pensar en algo para poder decirle a nuestro plumífero-

Sr ping:entonces... ¿nada malo le esta ocurriendo maestra tigresa? -pregunto nuevamente estando un poco preocupado por ella-

Lian:no... no es nada señor ping, no tiene porque preocuparse por mi, con gusto lo ayudare mañana a llevar todos estos dumplings a la familia de po -dijo con una sonrisa y alegrando enormente al pequeño ganso-

Sr ping:me alegra escuchar eso, estoy seguro que sin su ayuda no podría llevar toda esta comida, de por si llenar el estomago de un panda no es nada fácil -dijo nuestra ave recordando los buenos momentos en que alimentaba a su querido hijo de cachorro-

Con una pequeña risita al escuchar eso, lian con algo de curisidad le pregunta...

Lian:entonces... ¿cuantos dumplings preparo para mañana señor ping?

Sr ping:pues... quizás unos quinientos -dijo calmadamente-

Lian:¡¿preparo quinientos?! -pregunto sin poder creerlo-

Sr ping: lo se... se que no alcanza para todos los pandas, pero es que no e tenido tiempo suficiente, incluso como gran sacrificio tuve que cerrar el restaurante el dia de hoy para poder cocinar lo que ve ahora maestra, quizás... quizás con su ayuda pueda hacer unos cuantos mas antes de que anochezca, así que... ¿que dice?, ¿puede ayudarme el dia de hoy para darle mañana a los pandas la mejor comida de su vida? -pregunto el señor ping esperando la respuesta que le daría la felina rayada-

Intentando procesar toda la información que había recibido en unos pocos segundos, lian queda en un estado de silencio, ya que su mente se preguntaba a si misma en si debía ir o no a conocer a la familia de nuestro guerrero dragón.

Lian:"mmmm... esto si que es difícil de decidir, si voy con el señor ping... corro el riesgo de que el valle de la paz sea atacado por bandidos, aunque este ting para protegerlo... no se si ella suficiente para mantenerlo a salvo, pero... conocer a la familia de po es quizás una oportunidad que no pueda volver a tener en la vida, mmmm... creo que tendre que correr el riesgo" -decía lian en su mente mientras miraba fijamente al padre de nuestro héroe-

Sr ping:maestra tigresa si no puede no tiene porque quedarse ayudarme, estoy seguro que si cocino a toda velocidad yo... -sin poder terminar lo que iba a decir, la felina con una sonrisa le habla primero-

Lian:un maestro de kung fu jamás abandona a alguien que necesita ayuda señor ping, así que solo dígame que hacer y con gusto lo hare, después de todo... esa es mi forma de ser -dijo decididamente la felina haciendo que el ganso sonriera alegremente-

Sr ping:entonces la forma de ser de mi hijo se le esta pegando cada vez mas maestra, incluso me atrevo a decir que ahora su personalidad es casi idéntica -dijo nuestro ave sonando sincera mientras lian quedaba un poco ruborizada al escuchar eso-

Lian:yo... enserio agradezco el cumplido señor ping -dijo la felina agachando un poco la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo-

Sr ping:bueno... ahora que ya esta todo dicho es mejor que nos pongamos a cocinar un poco, es muy probable que estemos aquí toda la noche, ¿esta segura de que no tendrá ningún inconveniente con eso maestra?, lo ultimo que quiero es causarle problemas o molestarla -dijo el nuestra ave queriendo saber la verdad-

Lian:no hay inconveniente alguno señor ping, me alegra poder ayudar, además... digamos que estoy un poco ansiosa de ver otra vez a la familia de po -dijo lian ocultando muy bien su verdadera identidad mientras entraba tranquilamente a la cocina de nuestro plumífero-

Sr ping:suena bien por mi maestra, ahora lo que necesitamos para hacer unos dumplings seria un poco de harina y algo con que rellenarlos -dijo alegremente mientras buscaba entre sus cosas un delantal para la felina-

Estando con un pequeño pensamiento en su cabeza, lian da un fuerte suspiro tratando de convencerse a si misma de que no causaba daño en dejar las responsabilidades con su equipo.

Lian:"espero no haber cometido un error al querer conocer a los pandas" -decía en su mente estando un poco preocupada de haber tomado una decisión incorrecta-

 **Entrada del palacio de la señorita ning:**

Mientras tanto con nuestros cinco furiosos que se estaban despidiendo de su mas querido y adorable admirador...

Dishi:¿enserio tienen que irse ahora maestra víbora?, ¿no pueden quedarse un poco mas de tiempo? -preguntaba la pequeña cabra sintiéndose un poco triste por dentro-

Vibora:lo sentimos mucho dishi, enserio nos hubiera encantado pasar mas tiempo contigo y tu familia, todos fueron mas que bondadosos al recibirnos con los brazos abiertos, sinceramente... me alegra mucho que seas uno de nuestros mas grandes admiradores, ya que sin tu ayuda... estoy segura que mis amigos no habrían podido recuperarse por completo -dijo víbora con una sonrisa en su ultima frase mientras la cabrita le daba un tierno abrazo al escuchar eso de ella-

Dishi:no... no tiene porque agradecer maestra víbora, además... en gran parte todo fue gracias a mi querida mi tía ning, ella fue quien los ayudo en primer lugar -dijo el pequeño dándole todo el crédito a su querida tía-

Ning:te equivocas dishi, todo fue gracias a tu buen corazón, si no los hubieras invitado a mi hogar... no habría podido ayudar en lo mas mínimo -dijo ning alegrmente dejando un poco sorprendido a su tierno sobrino-

Mono:jeje tu tía tiene toda la razón pequeño, tu eres el verdadero héroe que nos salvo.

Tigresa:por esta vez concuerdo con mono, fuiste mas que un simple admirador al ayudarnos pequeño dishi, fuiste... nuestro bárbaro salvador -dijo firmemente nuestra heroina rayada, provocando que después la pequeña cabrita se le salieran algunas lagrimas de felicidad-

Dishi:yo... yo... jamás voy a olvidarlos cinco furisos -dijo dishi entre lagrimas mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a nuestra maestra del estilo tigre-

Queriendo no llorar frente su querido admirador, nuestra reptil en un rápido segundo desvía la mirada hacia ning para poder agradecer todo lo hizo por ellos, ya que su corazón sentía que era lo mínimo que podia hacer por ella.

Vibora:señorita ning, yo... enserio no se como poder agradecérselo, lo que hizo por nosotros fue... -sin poder termina lo que iba a decir, la cabra le habla primero sonando muy feliz-

Ning:como dijo mi sobrino maestra víbora, no tiene porque agradecerme, ayudarlos fue mas que un placer para mi, despues de todo... son los héroes de toda china.

Estando mantis un tanto sensible al tener que despedirse de tan hermoso palacio, nuestro pequeño maestro dice unas palabras antes de irse alejando poco a poco del hogar de la cabra.

Mantis:fue un placer conocerla junto a sus hijos señorita ning, siendo muy honesto la comida de su palacio me dejo sin palabras, casi fue idéntica ala de nuestro panda -dijo con una sonrisa mientras la cabra soltaba un pequeña risita al escucha eso-

Ning:entonces lo tomare como un cumplido maestro mantis, enserio cuídese en su viaje.

Mantis:cuídese mucho señorita ning, ustedes tambien pequeños -dijo nuestro insecto dando las gracias con una reverencia ante de irse saltando-

Deshi y dashi:cuídese maestro mantis, fue un placer tenerlo de visita en nuestro hogar -dijeron al unísono estando detras de su querida madre-

Grulla:enserio lamentamos despedirnos señorita ning, pero... es que... nuestro amigo seguramente nos esta esperando en el templo de kung fu donde nos dirigíamos y... -es todo lo que pudo decir el plumífero antes de ser interrumpido por la cabra-

Ning:no... yo comprendo maestro grulla, el guerrero dragón los necesita, se que no pueden quedarse un poco mas tiempo en mi palacio, ya que eso significaría poner en riesgo la vida de su querido amigo -dijo ning con tono comprensible mientras grulla asentía con la cabeza al no tener que darle mas detalles sobre su situación-

Queriendo ella ayudar al plumífero con su asunto **amoroso** antes de que se fuera demasiado tarde, ning en un leve susurro le dice tranquilamente...

Ning:sea honesto con sus sentimientos, ella posiblemente sienta lo mismo por usted.

Muy ruborizada nuestra ave del kung fu al saber de que estaba hablando la cabra, grulla en un rápido segundo queda en un completo estado de silencio, haciendo que después una cierta tigresa de bengala le hiciera una pregunta con algo de seriedad en su tono.

Tigresa:¿grulla te encuentras bien?, ¿acaso te ocurre algo? -preguntaba nuestra felina por como el rostro del plumífero parecía estar mas que perplejo-

Grulla:es que... no... no es nada tigresa, solo fue algo que me tomo por sorpresa, creo... creo que es mejor que me vaya adelantando muchachos, nuevamente gracias por todo señorita ning, jamás la olvidare -dijo grulla estando un tanto nervioso mientras levantaba vuelo para alcanzar a mantis, ya que el pequeño insecto se había adelantando un poco-

Mono:vaya... eso si que fue extraño -dijo el primate un poco confundido por la forma apresurada en la que se había ido su compañero-

Ning:no se preocupe maestro mono, estoy segura que a su debido tiempo todo será confesado y revelado -dijo ning con una ristia haciendo que después el primate quedara un tanto pensativo al querer entender lo que le había dicho-

Mono:ok... no se lo que quiso decir señorita ning, pero... eso no cambia el hecho de que no agradezca todo lo que a hecho por nosotros, mi cuerpo jamás se había sentido mejor, enserio sus sirvientes hicieron un buen trabajo al tratar mis heridas de pelea.

Ning:me alegra escuchar eso maestro mono, pero por favor cuídese mucho, segun me dijeron mis sirvientos su cuerpo esta todavía muy delicado, así que... creo que es mejor que descanse por unos días del kung fu, estoy segura que de esa manera su recuperación será mucho mas rápida -dijo la cabra sonando un poco preocupada por nuestro primate, ya que el macaco tenia todavía la mayor parte de su cuerpo vendado-

Mono:jeje esta bien señorita ning, por ahora no esta en mis planes ponerme a entrenar, seria algo tonto si lo hiciera en estos momentos, pero... igual aprecio mucho que se preocupe por mi salud, es algo que jamás podre olvidar de usted, gracias por todo y... bueno... le deseo la mejor de las suertes, su amabilidad fue de lo mejor -dijo nuestro primate antes de darse la media vuelta e ir con su pequeño amigo del estilo mantis-

Estando víbora un poco deprimida al tener que alejarse de las tres pequeñas cabritas, en un débil susurro les hace una promesa sonando muy decidida.

Vibora:los voy a extrañar mucho pequeños, realmente me duele tener que despedirme de ustedes tres, pero... prometo visitarlos una vez que termine mi importante misión.

Dishi:entonces la estaré esperando con ansias maestra víbora, yo... también la voy a extrañar mucho, haberla conocido en persona... fue lo mas bárbaro que me a pasado -dijo dishi dándole después un fuerte abrazo a nuestra serpiente-

Deshi:le deseo lo mejor para su viaje maestra -dijo la cabrita acercándose a nuestra reptil para poder abrazarla cariñosamente al igual que como lo hacia su primo-

Dashi:enserio hara mucha falta en nuestro hogar maestra, su visita fue mas que placentera para nosotros -dijo el pequeño dashi acercándose también a víbora para darle un fuerte abrazo-

Viendo la escena de como sus dos hijos y sobrino abrazaban tiernamente a la maestra del estilo víbora, ning alegremente le dice luego algo muy inesperado, provocando que después nuestra serpiente quedara muy sonrojada por su comentario-

Ning:estoy segura que será en una grandiosa y amorosa madre en el futuro maestra víbora, con tan solo verla con mis niños puedo confirmarlo a la perfección.

Vibora:yo... agradezco el cumplido señorita, creo... creo es tiempo de que vigile a los muchachos, estoy mas que segura que si los dejo solos por un segundo harán una de sus locuras, así que... gracias de nuevo por todo y... le deseo lo mejor a sus pequeños -dijo apresuradamente antes de irse reptando a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba yendo el resto de su equipo-

Con una pequeña risita al ver como se había alejado nuestra querida reptil, ning sin perder otro segundo se despide también de tigresa que parecía estar mas tranquila que nunca.

Ning:espero que nuestra platica le haya servido de ayuda maestra -dijo la cabra con una sonrisa mientras nuestra felina asentía con la cabeza en señal de respuesta-

Tigresa:lo fue señora ning, enserio me siento mejor al haber hablado con usted -dijo tigresa mirando tiernamente el collar de jade rojo que le daría a su querido oso de blanco y negro-

Ning:entonces ya esta todo dicho, solo acuérdese de concentrarse en el amor que siente por su panda, es lo único que realmente importa si no desea que el miedo manipule sus pensamientos.

Tigresa:lo hare señora ning, no dejare que otra vez el miedo me controle, es... es una promesa que pienso cumplir por usted -dijo la felina dándole un abrazo sorpresivo a la cabra-

Ning:cuídese mucho maestra, estoy segura que el guerrero dragón le encantara el collar de jade rojo, después de todo... viniendo de usted lo amara como si fuera un tesoro.

Luego de separarse del abrazo que le estaba dando a ning, tigresa se despide de todos con una pequeña reverencia.

Tigresa:cuidese señora ning, jamás la olvidare -dijo firmemente mientras se daba la vuelta y corría en cuatro patas para poder alcanzar a su equipo-

Dishi:el palacio no será lo mismo sin ellos tia ning -dijo la cabrita dando un fuerte suspiro por como sus héroes se alejaban de su pueblo poco a poco-

Sabiendo que su pequeño sobrino estaba muy triste, ning con un tono muy tranquilo y cariñoso dice unas palabras muy motivadoras mientras miraba a lo lejos a nuestros cinco maestros del kung fu.

Ning:ellos volverán dishi, de por si te consideran su héroe, no llegues a pensar en esto como un adiós, es... es mas bien un hasta luego.

 **Fin del capitulo 46.**

 **Perdón por la tardanza mis lectores, no tuve mucho tiempo para ponerme a escribir estas ultimas semanas, incluso apenas e tenido tiempo libre.**

 **Cambiando de tema: las cosas se pondrán un poco mas interesantes para nuestros héroes, así que les pido un poco mas de paciencia para que pueda publicar la continuación de la trama.**

 **Sin mas que decir, comenten este capitulo si gustan y nos vemos en la siguiente parte de la historia mis amigos :P**


	47. Capitulo 47:bajo la luz de la luna

**¡Hola a todos, nuevamente nos encontramos mis lectores!**

 **Parece que el guerrero dragón está un tanto preocupado por su nueva alumna moteada, ya que desde que hablo con ella sobre dejar atrás el pasado... la felina no ha estado haciendo otra cosa más que guiarlo en silencio mirando su pergamino.  
**

 **Una actitud algo inusual en mi querida luna, ¿qué estará pasando en su mente?, ¿acaso algo la está molestando?, ¿será capaz de dejarse ayudar?, ella... ¿podrá dejar de sentir dolor al escuchar la palabra "monstruo"?**

 **Tendremos que leer para saberlo mis amigos ;P**

 **Comenzamos en 3... 2... 1... ¡YA!  
**

 **Capitulo 47:bajo la luz de la luna**

 **Bosque de bambú:**

 **La noche nuevamente había llegado para cubrir el cielo, dando de esa forma un nuevo comienzo para el firmamento nocturno, pero aunque el día ya estaba a punto de terminar y era hora de descansar... nuestro panda continuaba avanzado en su viaje junto con sus dos compañeras del kung fu, pero lo curioso de todo eso... era que los tres estaban en completo silencio mientras seguían caminando.  
**

Xing:"estoy es muy extraño, ¿cómo es posible que la gata este tan callada?" -se preguntaba en su cabeza con un poco de curiosidad-

Sorprendida por como la felina parecía no darse cuenta de que apenas se podía ver algo por la oscuridad que los rodeaba, xing dando un fuerte suspiro dice después unas palabras que nunca imagino que saldrían de sus labios.

Xing:no puedo creer que diga esto, panda... ¿no crees que debemos descansar un poco?, apenas si se puede ver algo en esta noche, si continuamos caminando a ciegas pues... es muy probable que nos perdamos en medio de la nada, en serio eso es lo último que quiero en estos momentos, de por si ya he estado mucho tiempo en este maldito bosque -dijo la coneja esperando a escuchar la respuesta de su compañero-

Po:pues... no tengo problemas con ello xing, ¿tu que piensas luna?, ¿nos ponemos a acampar? -pregunto nuestro héroe mientras la felina seguía avanzando sin decir una sola palabra-

Queriendo saber la causa del extraño comportamiento de la felina moteada, la maestra del estilo conejo recurre rápidamente a su nuevo alumno de blanco y negro, ya que posiblemente él podría estar enterado de algo que ella no supiera.

Xing:será mejor que confieses todo panda -dijo xing usando su tono mas serio-

Po:¿confesar?, ¿qué quieres decir con eso xing?, no estoy ocultando nada -dijo nuestro héroe estando muy confundido-

Xing:¿en serio piensas que seguiré tragándome esa mentira?

Po:¿mentira? -pregunto sin poder entender algo de lo que estaba hablando su maestra de kung fu-

Xing:mira como esta tu amiga, no ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que hablo contigo -dijo la coneja viendo como la felina seguía caminando como si estuviera en otro mundo-

Po:yo... yo no he dicho nada malo si es lo que piensas xing, lo último que le dije fue como obtuve mi paz interior, en serio, jamás me atrevería a lastimarla, de por si es mi amiga y solo quiero lo mejor para ella -dijo nuestro héroe sonando muy sincero haciendo que su maestra diera un suspiro de frustración-

Xing:si lo que dices es verdad, entonces... ¿por qué no ha contestado a tu pregunta? -pregunto la pequeña maestra haciendo que nuestro panda quedara un tanto pensativo y preocupado por su amiga moteada

Po:quizás... quizás no pudo escucharme, si quieres le pregunto de nuevo, no creo que luna tenga algún problema en que acampemos.

Xing:apuesto a que no dirá nada panda -dijo pequeña maestra mirando a la alumna de su alumno de blanco y negro-

Po:¿eh?, ¿por qué lo dices?

Xing:solo acércate a ella y veras que tengo razón -dijo la coneja sonando firme en su tono-

Po: ok... entonces lo voy a hacer -dijo nuestro héroe acercándose poco a poco ala leopardo de las nieves estando un tanto intrigado por las palabras de xing-

Mientras tanto en la mente de nuestra felina moteada...

luna:"vamos... tu... tú puedes hacerlo luna, po ha tenido una vida tan difícil como la tuya, no dejes que el pasado siga afectándote, solo déjalo en el olvido... solo... ¡solo déjalo ir!" -decía en su mente intentando borrar los recuerdos que la atormentaban desde que era una pequeña cachorra-

Sin haber obtenido algún resultado, luna con un pequeño gruñido comienza a enfadarse poco a poco.

Luna:"¿qué es lo que pasa conmigo?, ¿por qué estoy tan aferrada a mi pasado?, será... ¿será que no quiero olvidarlo?, no... ¡no pienso permitir que mi cabeza siga torturándome de esta manera!, yo... ¡yo no soy una gata débil!" -decía en sus pensamientos mientras sus garras comenzaban a perforar su piel-

De vuelta con nuestro guerrero dragón que se había puesto al lado de su compañera moteada...

Po:luna no sé si pudiste escucharme, pero... ¿te parece si nos ponemos a acampar? -pregunto nuevamente nuestro panda esperando a que la felina dijera algo-

Mientras los segundos pasaban y la leopardo de las nieves seguía caminando como si no hubiera nadie a su lado, po estando un poco más que perplejo detiene en seco su caminata, ya que luna había ignorado por completo su sencilla pregunta.

Xing:te lo dije panda -dijo la pequeña coneja con tono triunfante en su habla-

Po:no... algo anda mal, no puede ser que este enojada conmigo, ¿o sí?, habré... ¿habré metido la pata en decirle algo que no debía xing? -le pregunto comenzando a sentir una gran culpa en su interior-

Xing:pues... hay una manera de saber si te odia o simplemente esta distraída, es un método que usualmente uso para este tipo de situaciones, pero... es algo peligroso panda -dijo la coneja volviendo a su tono serio-

Po: ¿un método peligroso?

Xing:correcto mi alumno, deja que yo me encargue de todo, tu novia reaccionara de inmediato, te lo aseguro -dijo xing con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa mientras que nuestro héroe quedaba muy sorprendido y sonrojado al escuchar eso-

Po:xi...xing, lu... luna no es mi novia, ella... ella es solo mi... -sin terminar lo que iba a decir, la maestra del estilo conejo le habla primero-

Xing:lo sé, solo estoy jugando contigo panda, aunque... debo admitir que los dos hacen una hermosa pareja, sinceramente al estar juntos... pues... parecen un par de niños enamorados -dijo riéndose un poco en la última frase por como después su alumno se había quedado en completo shock al escuchar esas palabras-

De vuelta con luna y sus pensamientos...

Luna:"demonios... esto es más difícil de lo que imagine, simplemente no puedo quitarme las imágenes de mi pasado, ¿por qué me está pasando esto?, ¿qué es lo que me hace falta?, ¿qué es lo que provoca que no pueda conseguir mi paz interior?" -decía en su mente sintiendo una gran frustración dentro de su corazón-

Queriendo que su compañera moteada reaccionara de su "supuesto" estado de concentración, xing sintiendo un poco de culpa considera en su cabeza las posibles consecuencias de su misterioso plan.

Xing"veamos... si no digo nada estaremos toda la noche viajando hasta el punto de llegar a perdernos en este bosque, pero... si continuo con esto... puede que la gata termine matándome, rayos... esto es perder o perder, solo espero poder aguantar lo suficiente" -decía en su mente estando un poco nerviosa con lo que ya tenía planeado-

Nuevamente con la maestra del estilo leopardo...

Luna:"vamos luna, si quieres regresar con tus pequeños debes hacer un esfuerzo, olvida el pasado, no dejes que siga afectándote, concéntrate en borrarlo todo y..." -es todo lo que pudo decir al caer de sorpresa en el suelo por cierto golpe en las piernas que había recibido sin darse cuenta-

Xing:veo que andas muy distraída gata, apenas tuve que tocarte para que cayeras al suelo, así nadie creerá que eres la mejor maestra de kung fu de toda china -dijo en forma retadora poniéndose en posición para atacarla-

Con mucha ira en su interior por esa forma de ser atacada, luna con un fuerte rugido le pregunta a xing...

Luna:¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO CONEJA?

Xing:porque no despertabas gata, ahora que finalmente saliste de tu trance... ¡quiero que me devuelvas ese golpe! -dijo casi en un grito esperando a que la felina respondiera-

Luna: ¿por qué habría de pelear contigo?, no eres más que una presumida que busca problemas -dijo con tono de fastidio intentando controlar el deseo de golpearla con todas sus fuerzas-

Xing:ya veo... entonces buscaré otro monstruo que quiera retarme -dijo en forma burlona para que luna quisiera pelear-

Quedando nuevamente en shock al escuchar la palabra que más odiaba en toda su vida, luna sin dudarlo un segundo tira su mochila de viaje al suelo para poder enfrentar a xing sin algún inconveniente.

Luna:¿como me llamaste? -pregunta con mucha frialdad-

Xing:te llame monstruo mi gatita -dijo con seriedad poniéndose luego en posición defensiva-

No pudiendo controlar su propio enojo, la felina moteada corre en cuatro patas hacia xing para poder destrozarla, pero antes de que eso pasara dice con mucho resentimiento...

luna:yo ...yo... ¡YO NO SOY UN MONSTRUO! -dijo en un grito de furia queriendo asesinar a su pequeña compañera de viaje-

Xing:"ahora comienza lo difícil" -decía en su cabeza mientras daba saltos con sus patas para calentar un poco-

Viendo como la leopardo quería dejarla roqueda de un simple golpe, la pequeña maestra para evitar algún daño rodeaba a nuestra felina hasta cierta distancia segura.

Xing:¿por que te molesta tanto que te llamen monstruo?, ¿acaso estás ocultando algo? -preguntaba en forma seria mientras seguía rodeando a luna que parecía estar más furiosa que nunca-

Luna: ¡no estoy ocultando nada coneja!

Xing:estás mintiendo... puedo verlo a través de tus ojos, sientes mucho dolor y tristeza en tu interior, ¿por qué intentas engañarnos gata? -pregunto con curiosidad mientras que luna le gruñía en forma amenazadora-

Luna:¡no tengo porque darle explicaciones a alguien como tú! -dijo luego de intentar golpear varias veces a la coneja por lo atrevida que se estaba volviendo con sus palabras-

De vuelta con nuestro guerrero dragón que se había recuperado del shock...

Po: que... ¡¿que es lo que están haciendo?! -pregunto rápidamente al captar con sus ojos como las dos hembras estaban peleando otra vez-

Xing:no te metas en esto panda, este asunto es solo entre ella y yo -dijo decididamente mientras esquivaba de forma algo complicada los ataques de luna-

Po:¿que?, pero... ¿qué estás diciendo xing?

Xing:oculta algo en su corazón panda, es por eso por lo que ha estado tan callada estas últimas horas, seguramente quiere olvidar algo de su pasado, así que si no quiere confiar en nosotros para que la ayudemos... ¡entonces lo averiguaremos por las malas! -dijo casi en un grito antes de dar un salto bien alto para ponerse detrás de la felina y evitar sus garras, ya que su verdadero objetivo era que luna confesara lo que le ocurría por medio del kung fu-

Sin poder creer que su querida amiga estuviera sufriendo en silencio, po rápidamente dirige su mirada hacia ella mostrando mucha preocupación en el rostro.

Po:¿luna eso es verdad?, tu... ¿tu estás sufriendo por dentro? -pregunto nuestro héroe mientras la felina se calmaba un poco al ver los ojos de su querido compañero de blanco y negro-

Luna:solo... solo trato de conseguir mi paz interior po, es lo único que quiero para volverme más fuerte y proteger a mis pequeños, pero... ¡no pienso permitir que esta coneja me siga llamando monstruo como si me conociera! -dijo en forma decidida queriendo acabar con xing-

Xing:es tan solo una palabra gata, ¿por qué te duele tanto en escucharla?

Luna:¡no tengo porque contarte la historia de mi vida! -dijo con frialdad en su tono mientras la pequeña maestra evitaba con más dificultad todos sus ataques-

Buscando una oportunidad para dejar fuera de combate a xing entre todos lo saltos que estaba dando, luna mirando detalladamente cada uno de sus movimientos, comienza a memorizar el estilo de pelea de su pequeña contrincante.

Luna:"ataca manteniendo su distancia, rodea para encontrar mi punto ciego, lanza patadas cuando tiene una oportunidad de hacerme daño y por último... evita la confrontación directa sabiendo que poseo más fuerza... listo... ya tengo una idea de como ganarle" -decía en su cabeza mientras lanzaba ataques consecutivos con mucha furia-

Xing:solo dinos lo que te ocurre gata, ¿por qué no quieres hablar de tu pasado? -pregunto con curiosidad dando saltos bien altos para no ser alcanzada por nuestra heroína moteada-

Luna:¡te lo vuelvo a repetir enana!, ¡no tengo porque contarte la historia de mi vida!

Xing:¿crees que puedes simplemente olvidarlo?, ¿en serio piensas que lograras la paz interior ocultando tu dolor?, vaya... se nota que no sabes lo que haces gata -decía xing estando un poco agitada por la velocidad en la que tenía que moverse para evitar los golpes de luna-

Luna:¡deja de decirme gata pequeña ladrona!

Luego de varios intentos fallidos de querer golpear a su compañera de ojos celestes, luna en un rápido segundo cambia su forma de atacar.

Luna:¡veamos si te defiendes ahora! -dijo con gruñido saliendo de su garganta al comenzar a lanzar golpes con un poco más de precisión-

Xing:no hay manera de que me alcances, mis patas son mucho más rápidas que tus garras.

Luna:quizás eso sea cierto, pero... eso no quiere decir que no vayas a perder -dijo luna con un poco de confianza en su tono sin perder su mirada fría-

Xing:¿no puedes simplemente rendirte y decirnos lo que impide que no puedas estar en paz contigo misma?

Luna:¡JAMAS LE CONTARÍA MI PASADO A UNA ENTROMETIDA COMO TÚ! -dijo en un grito de furia mirando detalladamente cada ángulo en el que su pequeña oponente se movía-

Xing:¿ahora que estás planeando? -pregunto con algo de curiosidad al notar rápidamente como nuestra felina había dejado de perseguirla-

Luna:¡tan solo tu derrota! -dijo en tono frio rodeando a xing con una gran velocidad para que no pudiera escapar-

Xing:pero que... no... tu... ¿tu estás usando mi propio kung fu en mi contra? -pregunto un poco sorprendía por como luna corría en cuatro patas rodeándola por completo para que no pudiera escapar-

Luna:puede que no sea muy buena en saltos como tú, pero... cuando se trata de aprender a moverse para darle pelea a un nuevo enemigo, entonces... ¡me convierto en la mejor maestra de kung fu!

Xing:"ya veo... ella tan solo estaba haciendo tiempo para aprender y memorizar cada uno de mis movimientos, utilizo eso ataques lleno de ira y furia para que no me diera cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones... jajaja... sí que es una verdadera maestra del estilo leopardo" -decía en su mente estando un poco impresionada-

Siendo controlada por el odio, la tristeza, el rencor, y otras emociones negativas que la hacían querer llorar con todas sus fuerzas, luna sin perder otro segundo se lanza para destrozar a xing.

Luna:¡eres mía coneja! -dijo antes de dejar de seguir rodeando a su pequeña oponente y dar un salto bien alto en cuatro patas para poder atraparla-

Habiendo conseguido tirar al suelo a su compañera de viaje que parecía estar en shock, luna en un leve susurro dice unas palabras antes de apuntar su puño hacia el rostro de la maestra de nuestro héroe.

Luna:esto será por llamarme monstruo.

Xing:"mi método no funciono, vaya... este resultado no me lo veía venir, ahora... la gata me matara" -decía en sus pensamientos mientras cerraba sus ojos por la posible paliza-

Luna:¡es tiempo de que aprendas por las malas a no molestar a una felina!

Cerrando sus puños con mucha fuerza mientras su mente seguía nublada por el enojo, luna queriendo lastimar gravemente xing se prepara para darle un golpe con todo lo que tiene, hasta que...

Po:¡luna no lo hagas, tu no eres así! -dijo rápidamente nuestro panda-

Habiendo escuchado la voz de su querido amigo, la felina es capaz de recuperar un poco de su juicio y desviar la mirada hacia po.

Po:por favor... no la lastimes luna, ella solo quería ayudarte -decía nuestro guerrero dragón con preocupación en su tono-

Luna:¡¿ayudarme?!, ¡ella me llamo monstruo! -dijo con un rugido queriendo asesinar a la pequeña maestra-

Po:lo sé, sé que no estuvo bien, pero no dejes que esas palabras te lleguen al corazón, ella no lo decía en serio, te lo juro -dijo nuestro panda acercándose poco a poco-

Luna:¿entonces por qué me lo dijo? -pregunto estando un poco más calmada al estar viendo los ojos de su amigo-

Dando un fuerte suspiro, po confiesa las intenciones que había tenido xing.

Po:ella buscaba la forma de que nos dijeras del porqué has estado tan callada estas últimas horas, sé que su método fue incorrecto y que estuvo mal, pero... ¿En serio quieres lastimarla? -pregunto nuestro panda queriendo escuchar la respuesta de su alumna-

Tomando aire para tranquilizarse un poco más, la leopardo de las nieves le hace después una pregunta a xing con seriedad.

Luna:¿lo que dijo po es verdad coneja?, ¿no me consideras un monstruo? -preguntaba la felina ocultando muy bien su dolor, ya que por dentro esa sencilla palabra que había dicho xing la hacia sentir miserable-

Xing:por ahora solo te considero una buena maestra de kung fu gata, perdón si te lastime por esas palabras, hablo en serio, yo... Únicamente quería saber el motivo del porqué te mantuviste tan callada en estas últimas horas -dijo la pequeña sonando muy sincera-

Luna:¡solo trataba de borrar mi pasado! -dijo casi en un grito dejando en shock a su maestro de blanco y negro-

Po:que... ¿qué fue lo que dijiste luna? -pregunto nuestro héroe sin poder creerlo-

Luna:solo quería dejar de pensar en mi pasado po, yo... intentaba conseguir la paz interior de la misma forma en la que tú la obtuviste, dejando todos mis recuerdos en el olvido -dijo con algunas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos al pensar nuevamente en su niñez-

Po: yo no halle la paz interior borrando mis recuerdos luna.

Luna:¿que?

Po:hay una gran diferencia entre dejarlo todo atrás y borrarlo de tu mente, el truco es aceptar lo ocurrido, disfrutar el presente, concentrarse a diario en los seres que te quieren con todo el corazón, esa... esa fue la forma en la que pude conseguir la paz interior, no rechazando mi pasado como si jamás hubiera sucedido -dijo nuestro guerrero dragón estando todavía en shock por la forma en la que su alumna quería hallar su camino-

Sin poder creer lo que tenía que hacer para ser más fuerte y convertirse en una con el universo, luna con una mirada perpleja dice después unas palabras en un frágil susurro.

Luna:creo... creo que es hora de que acampemos para descansar -es todo lo que pudo decir al darse la vuelta y recoger después su mochila de viaje para preparar las tiendas de campaña-

Xing:eso estuvo cerca, por poco la gata me asesina -dijo la pequeña coneja sintiéndose un poco más tranquila-

Po: ¿por qué la provocaste de esa forma xing? -Pregunto nuestro oso con una mirada seria-

Xing:ya sabes la Razón panda, solo quería que nos confesara todo.

Po:¿no podías simplemente preguntarle?

Xing:ya lo habíamos intentado y no nos dijo absolutamente nada, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas guerrero dragón?, ¿no te diste cuenta de que estaba en su propio mundo?

Po: no digo que sea malo intentar saber más de tus compañeros xing, pero... tu método sencillamente fue una mala idea, solo provocaste que luna se sintiera muy triste y dolida por dentro, ahora... no tengo idea de como hacer para que se sienta mejor, tus palabras en serio la lastimaron mucho -dijo nuestro guerrero dragón dándose la vuelta para ayudar a su querida amiga moteada-

Viendo la escena de como los dos maestros de kung fu armaban juntos las tiendas de campañas para poder dormir, la pequeña coneja dando un fuerte suspiro dice después unas palabras en su mente antes de ir a ayudarlos.

Xing:"parece que tú eres el único que puede llegar a su corazón panda, solo espero que puedas lograrlo, por lo que pude ver... tu querida alumna sufre mucho más de lo que aparenta en el rostro"

 **Restaurante del señor ping:**

Mientras tanto con una maestra del estilo tigre que parecía estar un tanto cansada...

Sr ping:vaya... sinceramente no puedo creerlo -dijo nuestro plumífero mirando con una gran sonrisa la cantidad de dumplings que había dentro de su cocina-

Lian: lo... logramos señor ping, pudimos terminar con nuestra misión, seguramente los pandas se alegraran mucho de ver toda esta comida cuando se las llevemos -dijo positivamente la felina estando un poco impaciente de conocer a la familia de po-

Sr ping:todo fue gracias a usted maestra tigresa, estoy más que seguro de que no habría podido terminar de cocinar sin su valiosa ayuda -dijo nuestra ave de los fideos estando un poco impresionada por la habilidad que tenía la tigresa de bengala en cocinar-

Lian:no hay de que señor ping, fue un placer para mi haberle sido de utilidad, esta seria una de las pocas veces en las que no termino quemando las cosas -dijo la maestra rayada estando un poco orgullosa de sí misma-

Sr ping:pues... cuando quiera puedo darle clases de cocina, solo tiene que pedirlo y con gusto lo haré -dijo el padre de nuestro héroe sonando muy sincero-

Lian:yo... agradezco la oferta señora ping, puede que acepte ser su alumna en el futuro, seria un gran honor para mí -dijo la tigresa de bengala estando muy alegre, ya que estar al lado del pequeño plumífero le daba una extraña sensación de comodidad, casi como si estuviera en su hogar soñado-

Sr ping: me alegra escuchar eso maestra, estoy seguro de que po estaría más que feliz en tenerla de compañera en el arte de los fideos, de por si siendo su favorita... no creo que aguante la emoción de querer probar su comida, el... el siempre ha sido de quererla mucho -dijo el señor ping con un guiño haciendo que lian se sonrojara un poco-

Estando en los pensamientos de la tigresa de bengala que parecía estar un poco intrigada por las palabras del padre de nuestro héroe...

Lian:"po... sí que tienes un gran vinculo especial con esta felina llamada tigresa, esto es muy extraño... ¿Cómo es posible que ting jamás me la haya mencionado antes?, ¿qué es lo que intenta mantener oculto?, ¿será que yo soy única que no esta enterada de nada?" -se preguntaba en su mente quiero averiguar más sobre el héroe del valle de la paz-

Sr ping:¿esta todo bien maestra? -pregunto nuestro ganso por como la felina se había quedado muda-

Lian:es que... no... no es nada señor ping, me encuentro en perfectas condiciones, solo quisiera saber si necesita algo más de mi parte -dijo lian dando un pequeño bostezo-

Sr ping:pues... solo faltaría contar la cantidad de dumplings que tenemos ahora, pero... podemos hacer eso mañana, con verla a los ojos puedo notar que esta usted un poco cansada -dijo nuestra ave queriendo que la heroína de su hijo volviera al palacio para descansar-

Lian:no se preocupe señor ping, puedo soportar lo que sea, además... ya he contado la cantidad exacta de dumplings, si mi me moría no me falla... pues... tenemos un total de novecientos para alimentar a los pandas, creo... creo que con eso será más que suficiente, solo espero no estar equivocada en mis cálculos -dijo la felina dudando un poco de poder llenar el estómago de todos los familiares de nuestro oso de blanco y negro-

Sr ping:mmm... yo también estoy en duda con ese tema, pero no creo que eso sea un problema maestra tigresa, algo más grande que el estómago de los pandas... es el enorme corazón que llevan dentro, estoy seguro de que van a compartir entre ellos -dijo el plumífero con un pequeño bostezo-

Lian:veo que también está un poco cansado señor ping, ¿quiere que lo ayude a limpiar la cocina antes de que me retire al palacio? -pregunto la tigresa de bengala con tono amable-

Sr ping:no es necesario maestra, puedo limpiar todo esto sin algún problema, solo procure descansar todo lo que pueda, le prometo que para mañana tendré todo listo -dijo el ganso con una sonrisa comenzando a barrer el piso de su restaurante-

Lian:entonces le deseo buenas noches señor ping, esperaré con ansias el día de mañana -dijo estando un poco entusiasmada antes de irse corriendo en cuatro patas en dirección a las escaleras del palacio de jade-

 **Salón de los héroes:**

Estando nuevamente con la alumna del estilo víbora de fai...

Ting:no sé cómo agradecerte zeng, en serio tu dedicación al trabajo es admirable, el palacio se ve otra vez como si fuera nuevo, es... es sencillamente magnifico -dijo estando muy sorprendida por como el pequeño plumífero había logrado ordenar el enorme desastre de lian-

Zeng:no fue problema alguno maestra víbora, estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de labores -dijo nuestra ave estando un poco orgullosa de sí misma-

Ting:pues igual quiero darte las gracias, has hecho una tarea increíble en volver a acomodar todo en su lugar, seguramente debes de estar agotado -dijo la reptil estando todavía impresionada-

Zeng:pues... si lo estoy un poco maestra, ¿puedo retirarme para descansar unas horas? -pregunto amablemente en espera de la contestación de la reptil-

Ting: no tengo problemas con ello zeng, puedes retirarte si lo deseas, espero que tengas muy buenas noches -dijo con una sonrisa mientras el plumífero se iba alejando poco a poco del salón-

Zeng:se lo agradezco maestra, también le deseo muy buenas noches -dijo alegremente antes de prender vuelo para irse a dormir tranquilamente-

Después de que el fiel sirviente de shifu se marchara del palacio, ting en un rápido segundo es capaz de darse cuenta de la ausencia de la maestra rayada.

Ting:"esto es muy extraño, ¿cómo es posible que lian no haya regresado?, ¿qué es lo que la mantiene tan ocupada en el valle?, ¿será que esta en problemas y no puede volver? -se preguntaba en su mente estando un tanto preocupada por la felina-

Al pasar un par de minutos, lian llega a la entrada del palacio estando un poco agitada.

Lian:uff... creo... creo que exagere en la velocidad... solo espero que ting no se haya dado cuenta de mi ausencia y... - es todo lo que pudo decir al escuchar la voz de la maestra serpiente-

Ting:finalmente te apareces lian, ¿dónde demonios te habías metido?, estuve horas esperándote, ¿qué fue lo que provoco que no volvieras al palacio?, ¿acaso hubo problemas en el valle? -preguntaba la reptil con mucha curiosidad-

Inundada por las preguntas repentinas de su compañera serpiente, la felina estando ahora en completo silencio comienza a pensar en una mentira para no arruinar su pequeño viaje de mañana, ya que si ella decía toda la verdad de lo que planeaba... ting seguramente no se lo permitiría.

Lian"rayos... no puedo decirle la verdad a ting, debe haber una manera de poder explicar mi ausencia, si descubre que quiero ir a conocer a la familia de po... seguramente hará todo lo posible para impedirlo" -decía en su mente mirando en forma seria a la maestra del estilo víbora-

Ting:¿ocurre algo?, estas más callada que de costumbre -dijo la reptil un tanto intrigada por la mirada de la tigresa de bengala-

Lian:no es nada ting, solo pensaba en algo, en cuanto a tus preguntas... no tienes de que preocuparte o alarmarte, estuve de guardia en el valle para que nadie se atreviera a lastimar a los aldeanos, yo... Únicamente seguí con las ordenes que nos dio el maestro -dijo la maestra rayada ocultando la verdad lo mejor posible con su tono mas serio-

Sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de la tigresa de bengala, la maestra del estilo víbora se acerca a ella preguntando con sospecha...

Ting:¿segura que es todo lo que estuviste haciendo?, ¿no me estás ocultando nada en particular lian?, hace poco te molestaste conmigo por ocultarte la verdad sobre el maestro y ahora... ¿simplemente dices que estuviste de guardia toda la noche?, tu... ¿en serio piensas que soy tan ingenua? -pregunto con un siseo al saber que la felina estaba mintiendo-

Lian:te estoy diciendo la verdad ting, ¿por qué no confías en mí? -pregunto estando un poco preocupada de que su compañera descubriera la verdad-

Ting:te conozco mejor que nadie lian, acuérdate que ya hemos pasado muchas cosas juntas, solo dime lo que en realidad estuviste haciendo en el valle -exigió la reptil con tono enojado-

Lian:solo... solo estuve con el padre adoptivo de po -dijo en un frágil susurro-

Estando en completo shock al escuchar eso, ting le pregunta casi en un grito...

Ting:¡¿estuviste con el señor ping?¡, pero... ¡¿como demonios supiste que era un ganso?!

Lian:¿como sabes que el señor ping es un ganso?, yo nunca te lo mencione ting -pregunto estando un tanto intrigada-

Ting:eso... eso no importa ahora, lo que quiero saber es la verdad, ¿qué es lo que hacías con él?, ¿ya se te olvido que hay que tener un bajo perfil?, si descubren nuestras verdaderas identidades la misión corre el riesgo de arruinarse lian -pregunto acercándose cada vez más a la felina-

Lian:solo... solo fui a su restaurante porque tenía hambre, es todo ting, te lo juro, puede que me haya quedado hasta tarde pero... eso no significa que este tramando algo -dijo la maestra del estilo tigre esperando a que la serpiente se creyera su pequeña mentira-

Ting:entonces... ¿Únicamente te quedaste comiendo toda la noche? -pregunto la serpiente sin creerle una sola palabra-

Lian:no... no es eso... es que... bueno... Después fui a meditar un poco sobre el asunto del pasado del maestro y... yo... realmente esperaba poder olvidarlo, pero... sencillamente no pude hacerlo ting -dijo la felina rayada con tono triste esperando a que esta vez le creyera-

Con un suspiro y algunas dudas despejadas, la maestra del estilo víbora termina creyendo en esa pequeña mentira.

Ting:esta bien... esa parte si puedo creerte lian, solo procura en no volver hablar con el señor ping si no es absolutamente necesario, lo último que necesitamos ahora es que descubra nuestros planes -dijo la serpiente reptando hacia la cocina para poder comer algo y luego irse a descansar-

Lian:¡espera ting! -dijo repentinamente haciendo que su compañera se detuviera en seco-

Ting:¿que ocurre lian? -pregunto con curiosidad-

Lian:todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta, ¿cómo es que conoces al padre adoptivo de po? -pregunto nuevamente la felina sin poder olvidar ese pequeño detalle que rondaba por sus pensamientos-

Con ojos bien abiertos y sin querer revelar sus secretos, ting le dice unas palabras a lian antes de retirarse del salón de los héroes.

Ting:no lo conozco lian, únicamente se dé quien se trata, solo concéntrate en la misión y no te involucres con la familia de po, es un consejo de alguien que no quiere verte herida -dijo con frialdad en su tono y dejando más intrigada a su compañera del estilo tigre-

Estando ahora más motivada que antes, lian con una pequeña sonrisa dice en susurro...

Lian:gracias por esas palabras ting, ahora ya no tengo dudas, debo ir a conocer a los pandas, no importa si ignoro nuestra misión por un día, yo... Iré sin importar las consecuencias -dijo decididamente antes de irse a una de las habitación del palacio para poder dormir-

 **Bosque de bambú:**

De vuelta con nuestros cinco furiosos...

Mono:rayos el viaje sí que es agotador, ¿cuánto más falta para que lleguemos? -pregunto el primate con un pequeño tono de fastidio-

Grulla:pues... ya hemos estado varias horas viajando por el bosque, así que no creo que falte mucho, ¿tu que opinas víbora? -pregunto el plumífero tiernamente-

Vibora:concuerdo contigo grulla, seguramente debemos de estar cerca, aunque para estar más seguros... seria buena idea que le dieras otra vez una pequeña mirada al mapa tigresa -dijo con una sonrisa por como la felina parecía estar todavía de buen humor por las palabras de la señorita ning-

Tigresa:veamos... Según el pergamino que me dio el maestro shifu... estamos a unas pocas horas de llegar, así que si lo desean podemos ponernos descansar, no creo que algún inconveniente surja si dormimos unas pocas horas en este bosque -dijo la felina con tono calmado haciendo que el resto de su equipo se sintiera de la misma manera-

Mantis: suena bien por mí, solo déjenme ir por un poco de madera para encender la fogata -dijo el pequeño insecto alejándose un poco de sus compañeros-

Al transcurrir varios minutos, mantis vuelve cargando algunas ramas entre sus tenazas.

Mantis:perdón si me tarde muchachos, fue difícil poder ver algo entre toda esta oscuridad y... -es todo lo que pudo decir al ver que su equipo ya ha había hecho una fogata-

Mono:jeje, lo siento mantis, tigresa se te adelanto -dijo riendo un poco por como su amigo había perdido nuevamente ante la felina rayada-

Mantis:si... ya me di cuenta mono, ¿por qué no fueron capaces de avisarme? -pregunto sintiéndose un poco enojado mientras tiraba sus ramas al suelo-

Grulla: no tuvimos tiempo mantis, tigresa fue muy rápida en conseguir la madera para la fogata -dijo tranquilamente calentando sus plumas al lado del fuego-

Mantis:¿como es que pudo ser más rápida que yo?, se supone que mi estilo se basa en la velocidad -dijo estando todavía un poco impresionado-

Tigresa:puede que eso sea verdad, pero siendo de noche yo tengo la ventaja mantis, recuerda que siendo una felina me es fácil ver en la oscuridad -dijo seriamente la maestra del estilo tigre mientras se acomoda para descansar en el suelo-

Mono:parece que se te olvido ese pequeño detalle amigo mío jaja -dijo en forma burlona antes de ponerse al lado del fuego para calentarse un poco-

Mantis:como sea... lo único que importa ahora es que estamos cerca de llegar a ese templo de kung fu -dijo sonando optimista mientras se acercaba a su equipo-

Víbora:exacto mantis, al fin volveremos con po, aunque no haya pasado mucho tiempo desde que se separó de nosotros... yo... en serio lo estoy echando mucho de menos -dijo con un leve suspiro al recordar a su compañero de blanco y negro -

Grulla:no eres la única en sentir eso víbora, todos estamos con el mismo sentimiento, solo... solo hay que ser barbaros para poder ver las cosas de manera optimista, estoy seguro de que con eso podremos seguir adelante en nuestro viaje sin seguir preocupándonos en vano, es... es cuestión de sonreír y pensar en que todo saldrá bien al final -dijo alegremente haciendo que su querida amiga reptil se sintiera mejor-

Vibora:gracias por tus palabras grulla, últimamente me están sirviendo de mucho, es casi como si me dieran fuerzas para seguir adelante -dijo con una cálida sonrisa mientras se acercaba poco a poco a su amigo plumífero-

Grulla:no hay de que víbora, verte con una sonrisa es todo lo que necesito para poder sentirme de la misma manera, es... es algo que no sé cómo poder explicártelo -dijo con mucho sonrojo y haciendo que la reptil se quedara de la misma manera-

conmovida por esas palabras tan llenas de cariño y aprecio, nuestra serpiente sin dudarlo un segundo le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla a grulla, haciendo que sus compañeros quedaran en shock al instante.

Víbora:no llegues a pensar mal de mi grulla, el beso es tan solo una pequeña muestra de mi aprecio por estar siempre a mi lado, es... es algo que deseaba darte por algún motivo, sinceramente en mi interior... pues... me alegra mucho que seamos amigos -dijo tiernamente y decepcionando a nuestra ave por esa última palabra-

Grulla:yo... bueno... También me alegra que seamos amigos víbora -dijo con un leve suspiro al no poder confesar lo que sentía en su corazón, ya que por dentro esa frase lo hacia sentir inseguro y dudoso-

Mono:uff... casi creí que estaban enamorados, en serio estuve a punto de creerlo muchachos -dijo el primate estando todavía con ojos bien abiertos-

Mantis:no estás solo en eso mono, mira como quedo tigresa -dijo apuntando con una de sus tenazas el rostro en shock de la felina rayada-

Tigresa:"ahora tiene sentido... el comportamiento, el sonrojo, las palabras de aliento, la manera en la que se pierde mirando sus ojos... no cabe duda... grulla... ¡grulla está enamorado de víbora!" -dijo en su mente mientras seguía perpleja al no saber qué hacer con esa información-

Víbora:¿te encuentras bien tigresa? -pregunto estando un poco confundida por el rostro sorprendido de la felina-

Tigresa:no... no es nada víbora, solo estaba pensando en algo.

Víbora:¿acaso se trata de po? -pregunto con curiosidad-

Sabiendo que su querida amiga no pararía de preguntar hasta obtener una respuesta, nuestra tigresa de bengala dice una mentira para mantener intacto el secreto de grulla.

Tigresa:pues... solo pensaba en las habilidades po, ahora seguramente debe de estar entrenando con su nuevo maestro y... bueno... me inquieta un poco que no sepamos de quien se trata -dijo con preocupación en su tono para que pudieran creérselo sin sospechas-

Víbora:no te preocupes por eso tigresa, el maestro shifu fue quien lo eligió, ya con eso tenemos una idea de que es alguien paciente y bondadoso.

Mantis:¿por qué piensas eso víbora? -pregunto el pequeño insecto sin poder creerlo-

Víbora: solo ponte a recordar mantis, aunque nuestros entrenamientos fueron algo difíciles e incluso dolorosos para po... el... el sencillamente no se rindió, simplemente ignoro cada obstáculo y problema hasta dominar nuestros estilos a la perfección.

Mantis:eso no me explica mucho -dijo estando un poco confundido-

Víbora:lo que trato de decirte es que po es dedicado a los entrenamientos cuando tiene a alguien que cree que puede lograrlo.

Mono:¿como puedes estar tan segura de que su maestro es de esa manera? -pregunto mono sin entender todavía-

Víbora: porque confió en el nuestro, sé que seguramente su maestro debe de tener ese carácter.

Mono:pues... no creo que hubiera diferencia si no resulta ser de esa manera víbora, además... ¿por qué crees que po necesita que lo traten como un pequeño cachorro para ser más fuerte?, tú sabes que en mi caso no fue necesario.

Vibora:puede que eso sea verdad, pero créeme que ahora nuestro panda necesita que lo animen en cada paso de su tarea de dominar todos los estilos.

Mono: ¿por qué lo dices víbora? -pregunto con mucha curiosidad e intriga-

Víbora:porque... porque esa es la manera más rápida en la que aprende kung fu sin dudar de sí mismo -dijo firmemente sin saber que ironicamente xing es todo lo contrario-

Mono:bueno... Habrá que llegar a ese templo para averiguarlo chicos, por ahora pongámonos a descansar un poco, mañana nos espera un gran día, no tienen idea de lo cansado que estoy en estos momentos -dijo el macaco dando un gran bostezo mientras se ponía cómodo para poder dormir-

Mantis:comparto tu cansancio mono, creo que es hora de que cerremos los ojos -dijo el pequeño maestro antes de ponerse en la cabeza del primate para descansar-

Vibora:no tienen remedio... solo espero que mañana sea como dicen y que podamos estar otra vez con po -dijo con un leve suspiro antes de enrollar su cuerpo al lado de la fogata que hizo su amiga rayada-

Mono: tranquila víbora, estoy seguro de que será de esa manera, solo hay que recordar las palabras de la señorita ning -dijo con una sonrisa calmando un poco los nervios de su compañera serpiente-

Vibora:bien... por esta vez te haré caso mono, en cuanto a tus preocupaciones tigresa... recuerda que po siempre ha podido con todo, aunque desconfíes de su nuevo maestro eso no significa que se encuentre en peligro, ten confianza en que nuestro panda esta más que bien -dijo usando su tono más dulce para intentar animarla-

Tigresa:"perfecto, víbora se creyó mi pequeña mentira, ahora el asunto seria hablar con grulla cara a cara, solo espero que pueda confiar en mí" -dijo en sus pensamientos y mirando detenidamente a su compañero plumífero-

Grulla:¿por que me miras de esa forma tigresa?, ¿acaso dije algo que no debía? -pregunto el ave estando un poco asustada por la mirada seria de la tigresa de bengala-

Tigresa:no... no es nada grulla, es que... mañana necesito hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante.

Grulla:¿algo muy importante?

Tigresa:correcto plumífero, por ahora ponte a descansar, mañana nos espera otro día -dijo seriamente mientras se acostaba en el suelo para descansar un poco-

Con la mayoría de su equipo estando con los ojos cerrados, nuestra ave del kung fu fija la mirada en víbora para preguntarle...

Grulla:¿tu sabes que quiso decir con eso?, en serio tigresa me ha dejado muy intrigado.

Vibora:estoy en la misma situación grulla, no se dé que quiera hablar contigo tigresa, aunque me sorprende que quiera hacerlo a solas, ¿acaso estás ocultando algo en particular? -pregunto la maestra serpiente con curiosidad en su tono-

Grulla:pues... no que yo recuerde, además contigo no soy de tener secretos, de por si eres mi mejor amiga -dijo tiernamente haciendo que la reptil se sonrojara un poco-

Víbora:yo... agradezco que me consideres tu mejor amiga grulla, entonces... ¿en serio no sabes nada?

Grulla:no tengo la menor idea víbora.

Vibora:mmmm... bueno... será mejor que dejemos el asunto de lado, por ahora me alegro de que este de mejor humor.

Grulla: entonces te deseo buenas noches, intentaré dormir lo mejor posible para recuperar mis energías -dijo estando un poco ruborizado por la hermosa sonrisa de la reptil-

Víbora:en ese caso también te deseo buenas noches grulla, espero que tengas dulces sueños -dijo tiernamente antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida al lado de su emplumado compañero-

Habiendo escuchado todo gracias a su buen sentido del oído, tigresa en un frágil susurro dice de manera decidida...

Tigresa:haré que estén juntos como pareja, se los prometo muchachos -dijo firmemente antes de quedarse profundamente dormida al pensar en su querido panda-

 **Campamento de luna:  
**

Nuevamente con nuestro guerrero dragón que no podía conciliar el sueño...

Po:"esto es inútil... no puedo dormir sabiendo que luna quiere borrar su pasado, ¿qué puedo hacer ahora para ayudarla?, se supone que soy su maestro, ¿cómo es posible que no se me ocurra una idea? -se preguntaba en su mente mientras daba un fuerte suspiro por la gran frustración que sentía en su interior-

Al pasar un par segundos, nuestro oso de blanco y negro escucha un fuerte ruido cerca de su posición, haciendo que después saliera de forma cauta de su tienda de campaña para averiguar el origen de ese sonido.

Po:"espero que no se traten de bandidos, eso seria lo último que necesitamos en estos momentos" -dijo en sus pensamientos antes de ocultarse en unos arbustos para no ser descubierto-

Con la inquietud rondando por su cuerpo y la preocupación de que sus dos compañeras estuvieran en peligro, nuestro panda con una mirada algo seria se prepara para lo que sea.

Po:muy bien po... puedes hacerlo, no dejes que lastimen a tus amigas, solo necesitas volver a escuchar ese sonido para encontrar a esos ladrones y... -es todo lo que pudo decir al captar con sus orejas una voz que le resultaba muy familiar-

Luna:demonios... ¿por qué?... ¿por qué me es tan difícil?, ¿cómo es posible que no pueda lograrlo? -se preguntaba con enojo mientras sus patas golpeaban con fuerza uno de los arboles que la rodeaban-

Po:¿luna?, ¿eres tú?, creí que estabas durmiendo al igual que xing -dijo nuestro panda saliendo después de su escondite-

Luna:¿po?, pero... ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas de la noche? -pregunto la felina con un poco de asombro al voltear y ver a su querido compañero-

Po: yo... bueno... es que... no puedo dormir -dijo estando un poco apenado-

Luna:¿tampoco puedes dormir?, vaya... estamos en la misma situación -dijo con tristeza en su tono mientras sus ojos de jade daban una mirada llena de dolor y melancolía-

Intrigado por como la leopardo moteada parecía estar más que solo con un pequeño estado de desánimo en su interior, nuestro héroe tomando un poco de valor se anima a preguntarle...

Po: luna... puede que no quieras escuchar esta pregunta pero... ¿qué hacías golpeando un árbol de bambú en medio de la noche?, acaso... ¿acaso sigues molesta por todo lo que te dijo xing?, si es así... te puedo asegurar que ella esta verdaderamente arrepentida de todo y... -es todo lo que pudo decir al ver como su querida alumna comenzaba a llorar-

Luna:no... no se trata de ella po, yo... solo... solo estaba desahogando mis frustraciones -dijo derramando pequeñas lágrimas mientras sus patas cubrían su hermoso rostro-

Po:¿que?, pero... ¿por qué te sientes frustrada? -pregunto nuestro oso estando un poco confundido-

Luna:es que... yo... no puedo hacerlo po -dijo en un frágil susurro-

Po:¿que?

Luna:no puedo dejar mi pasado, no importa cuanto lo intente, yo... simplemente tengo las imágenes en mi cabeza, los recuerdos... los momentos en los que lloraba y sufría en completa soledad, son cosas que siguen muy atadas a mi corazón, no puedo dejarlas atrás como si no me hubieran afectado en lo más mínimo -dijo con mucho dolor en su interior mientras nuestro héroe de blanco y negro quedaba más que sorprendido al ver que su amiga sufría más de lo que había imaginado en su mente-

Sabiendo por dentro que no habría manera de poder ayudar a su compañera sin saber con exactitud que era lo que la atormentaba, nuestro guerrero dragón dando un cariñoso abrazo le dice después con tono dulce y sincero...

Po:sabes... tengo una muy buena amiga que paso casi por lo mismo luna, ella sentía un gran dolor a diario al no ser aceptada por nadie, incluso era temida y rechazada por los seres que siempre estaban a su lado, pero... con el tiempo fue ignorando ese sufrimiento, comenzó a confiar en los demás, ahora... es admirada, respetada y querida por todos los habitantes de mi valle, se... se convirtió en una de las más bárbaras y fuertes heroínas de toda china -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y dejando en shock ala leopardo de las nieves por esa pequeña historia-

luna:como... ¿cómo fue posible que lograra ser aceptada?, ¿qué hizo que todos la quieran de esa forma tan especial? -pregunto la felina teniendo todavía lagrimas en sus ojos de jade-

Po:lo que hizo fue algo muy difícil y a la vez sencillo, ella... le dio una segunda oportunidad a todo y a todos, entendió que el sufrimiento es opcional si uno está dispuesto a seguir adelante, puede que su corazón tardara en darse cuenta por la soledad que la inundaba, pero... gracias a la ayuda de sus compañeros y de todas los seres que la amaban como su modelo a seguir... logro lo que jamás imagino que obtendría en su vida, ella... Consiguió tener una familia con los cinco furiosos, con nuestro maestro... e incluso con todos los aldeanos del valle de la paz, ella... se transformó en la perfecta imagen de que todo es posible con un poco de paciencia y comprensión -dijo tiernamente mientras la leopardo quedaba un tanto deprimida al escuchar eso-

Luna:entonces puede que nunca lo logre po, yo... Jamás he tenido a alguien a mi lado, ni siquiera sé cómo me llamo -dijo con mucho dolor mientras sus brazos seguían abrazando a su maestro como si su vida dependiera de ello-

Po:¿que quieres decir con eso luna? -pregunto nuestro guerrero dragón sin entender nada-

Luna:es que... no se dé donde provengo po, luna fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente cuando era cachorra, es el nombre con el que tuve que vivir al tenerla siempre como única compañía en las noches cuando miraba el cielo, si no me hubiera decidido en darme esa identidad... yo... Jamás habría tenido una -dijo entre lágrimas de tristeza al recodar momentos muy dolorosos de su niñez-

Impactado al escuchar eso, nuestro heroe dando un pequeño suspiro se anima a preguntarle con delicadeza...

Po:luna... ¿puedes contarme la historia de tu pasado?

Tomada por sorpresa por tal pregunta, nuestra heroína moteada con algo de dudas en su mente comienza a sentirse un poco vulnerable, ya que el tema era algo de lo que no le gustaba compartir con los demás.

Luna:po... yo... en serio no quiero hablar sobre eso -dijo con tono sincero mientras un pequeño escalofrío recorría por todo su cuerpo-

Po:por favor... te lo pido no solo como tu amigo luna, en serio quiero que seas feliz y dejes atrás tu dolor, sé que quizás te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero... sinceramente me duele saber que quieras borrar parte de tu vida sin siquiera hablarlo -dijo en casi tono de súplica por como su compañera quería conseguir la paz interior de forma incorrecta-

Sorprendida por tales palabras que parecían tener un tanto de cariño y afecto, luna sintiendo mariposas en el estómago sé animar a decirle...

Luna:es... es una historia algo larga -dijo con fragilidad-

Po:tengo todo el tiempo del mundo cuando se trata de ayudar a un amigo -dijo firmemente y dejando a la felina un tanto ruborizada por su buen corazón-

Luna:entonces... creo... creo que es mejor que nos sentemos, va a ser una noche muy larga -dijo en un susurro mientras su mente comenzaba a recordar los pequeños detalles de su pasado para contárselos a su buen y bárbaro maestro de kung fu-

 **Fin del capítulo 47.**

 **Vaya... supongo que el siguiente capituló será sobre el pasado de luna, ¿interesados en saber porque sufre tanto en su interior?, pues tendrán que ser pacientes mis lectores, ya que me cuesta escribir al no tener tiempo libre.**

 **Tranquilos, por ahora no está en mis planes abandonar la aventura de nuestro panda ;P**

 **Sin más que decir mis amigos, comenten si gustan y nos vemos en la continuación como siempre.  
**


	48. Capitulo 48:un pasado doloroso

**¡Hola a todos mis lectores!**

 **¡Es hora de que continuemos con la trama! :D**

 **La última vez que nos vimos luna estaba a punto de contar su pasado ante nuestro bárbaro y querido panda del kung fu, así que... ¿que les parece si damos una miradita?, yo por mi parte lo haré con gusto, una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de una historia es el misterio ;P**

 **Sin más que decir, es tiempo de que comencemos con todo mis amigos :)**

 **El capítulo da inicio en... 3...2...1... ¡YA!**

 **Capitulo 48: un pasado doloroso**

 **Campamento de luna:**

 **Mientras el guerrero dragón esperaba a que su alumna moteada dijera algo para poder ayudarla, un pequeño sonido entre unos arbustos comenzaba a escucharse cerca de su posición, pero aunque el silencio entre los dos era notorio y podía oírse cualquier cosa a su alrededor... una entrometida y picara maestra intenta acercarse todavía más para averiguar del porqué nuestro héroe estaba en la oscuridad con su amiga felina.**

Xing: demonios, creo que hice demasiado ruido en esconderme, espero que la gata no haya escuchado, seria una situación bastante incomoda y peligrosa si llega a descubrir que los estoy espiando -dijo con un poco de nervios por como sus dos compañeros de viaje parecían estar hablando a solas y en privado-

Con una inmensa curiosidad rondando por todo su ser al ver como su alumno parecía estar en espera de que luna dijera algo importante, la pequeña coneja teniendo ahora una mirada llena de intriga comenzaba a dar saltos silenciosos hacia donde estaban los dos.

Xing: parece que no quedarme dormida fue una excelente idea, ahora solo tengo que mantenerme oculta en las sombras para poder escuchar la conversación sin problemas -dijo con una risita traviesa antes de acercarse todavía más a donde estaba nuestro panda y su querida amiga leopardo-

Sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por su pequeña maestra de ojos celestes, nuestro querido oso de blanco y negro intenta aliviar a su compañera felina para que no se sintiera presionada al contar su historia.

Po: sé que puede ser difícil revivir los momentos del pasado, créeme, te entiendo a la perfección luna, cuando hice memoria sobre lo que le había pasado a mi especie quede casi devastado, pero... no dejes que el dolor te afecte de esa forma tan horrible, verte llorar es una de las pocas cosas que en verdad me duelen, solo... solo te pido que puedas confiar en mí, yo... en serio deseo que consigas tu paz interior y dejes de sufrir -dijo tiernamente sin darse cuenta de que su amiga moteada estaba muy ruborizada y conmovida por esas palabras tan llenas de honestidad-

Sin sentir más escalofríos o dudas, luna finalmente se decide en revelar la historia de su infancia, pero no antes de soltar una mirada llena de cariño como la de su querido maestro de kung fu.

Luna: esta bien po, empezaré desde el inicio -dijo con tono de tristeza por como su antigua vida le traía muy malos recuerdos-

 **Hace muchos años atrás...**

 **Luna: cuando era cachorra mi unico objetivo era sobrevivir, nadie se preocupaba por mi o sentia la necesidad de ayudarme, yo... estaba completamente sola.**

 **Pueblo de china:**

Estando con una pequeña leopardo de las nieves que corría en cuatro patas para escapar de unos comerciantes muy enojados...

Cabra: ¡vuelve aquí ladrona, tienes que pagar por esa comida!

Ciervo: ¡no creas que lograras escapar de nosotros, esta vez recibirás tu castigo!

Luna: "rayos, no puedo creer que hagan tanto escándalo por unos dumplings, ¿acaso soy la única que roba para poder alimentarse?" -se preguntaba en su mente mientras sus patas hacían un gran esfuerzo para aumentar la velocidad y perderlos de vista-

Miedo y adrenalina fluyendo por todo su ser, era todo lo que la estaba ayudando en seguir adelante sin bajar el ritmo, sensaciones que la hacían sentir miserable al no poder cambiar el curso de sus duras e inevitables decisiones.

Luna: "soy una tonta, debí haber sabido que esto seria una mala idea, ¿cómo fue posible que se me ocurriera ir al mismo restaurante?, ahora estoy corriendo por mi vida como una vulgar ladrona" -dijo en sus pensamientos antes de verificar con una pequeña mirada la comida que tenia guardada en sus bolsillos-

Mientras su cuerpo pedía casi en súplica que se detuviera unos segundos para recuperar el aliento por el esfuerzo que le exigía, nuestra felina logra ver rápidamente un callejón donde poder ocultarse, ya que el agotamiento comenzaba a afectarle demasiado.

Luna: no me queda otra opción, tendré que esconderme si es que no quiero que me atrapen -dijo agitadamente mientras los dos vendedores se acercaban cada vez más a ella-

Sabiendo en su interior que había una posibilidad de que todo saliera perfectamente bien, la adorable pequeña sin tener más tiempo para pensar en otro plan arriesga todo a la suerte con algo de preocupación.

Luna: muy bien esto es todo o nada, veamos que es lo que me espera -dijo repentinamente antes de doblar hacia el callejón y ver que lamentablemente estaba cerrado-

Sintiendo una gran frustración por como el destino le gustaba estar en su contra, nuestra hambrienta cachorra maldice levemente en susurro para desahogarse.

Luna: maldita sea como detesto todo esto, ¿ahora que se supone que haga?, no hay forma de que pueda... -es todo lo que pudo decir al captar con sus orejas las voces de sus dos perseguidores-

Cabra: se metió por el callejón, ahora sí que la tenemos acorralada.

Ciervo: todavía no cantes victoria, primero tenemos que encontrarla, después.. veremos si por las malas entiende que no debe robarnos nunca más.

Con los nervios de punta y el sudor volviéndose cada vez más frio al imaginar que recibiría una paliza, luna sin dar marcha atrás empieza a mirar para todos lados para encontrar un escondite, aunque el tiempo para descubrirlo era lastimosamente poco.

Luna: "¡no te rindas todavía, siempre hay una forma de escapar!" -dijo en su mente con algo de desesperación mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de miedo-

Al pasar unos segundos y sin haber obtenido algún resultado...

Luna: no... ¡esto no puede acabar así, debe haber una manera de salir de aquí! -dijo con mucho panico por como su instinto de supervivencia le estaba fallando en encontrar una salida-

Nuevamente el terror era todo lo que sentía en su corazón, ya no había algo que pudiera animar a la asustada leopardo, ella sabía que estaba en un grave problema y no tenía forma de como remediarlo. todo lo que le quedaba ahora era esperar su inevitable reencuentro con sus dos perseguidores.

Luna: "rayos... no... no hay absolutamente nada, ¿en serio este será mi final?, yo tan solo quería dejar de sentir hambre y..." -es todo lo que dijo en sus pensamientos antes de ver con sus ojos de jade el lugar perfecto para poder ocultarse-

De vuelta con los dos vendedores de comida...

Cabra: uf... la... la gata sí que es rápida, ¿Cómo es que logra esa velocidad para correr?, apenas si es una niña no más grande que mis hijos -dijo agitadamente mientras se normalizaba su respiración-

Ciervo: cierto mi buen amigo, pero aunque ella sea pequeña eso no descarta el hecho de que sea una felina, recuerda, su especie no es nada lenta cuando se trata de escapar o de herir a alguien de gravedad, ahora... creo que es tiempo de que rinda cuentas -dijo con tono frio antes de acercarse todavía más a donde luna **"supuestamente** " estaba atrapada-

Cabra: ¿contamos hasta tres y la acorralamos para que no pueda escapar?

Ciervo: por mí esta bien, ¿listo para esto? -pregunto con algo de seriedad antes de prepararse para capturar a nuestra pequeña niña moteada-

Cabra: siempre y cuando tú lo estés.

Ciervo:muy bien, entonces empecemos, tres...

Cabra: dos...

Ciervo: uno...

Cabra: ¡AHORA! -dijo apresuradamente antes de ponerse enfrente del callejón para que luna no pudiera correr o esconderse-

Ciervo: ¡ya te tenemos gata, ahora sí que no puedes...! -es todo lo que pudo decir al ver con sus propios ojos que no había nadie-

Al no poder creer que la pequeña había desaparecido, tanto el ciervo como la cabra comenzaron a buscar por los alrededores para encontrar una pista de la ubicación exacta de la cachorra de leopardo, pero lamentablemente para los dos...

Cabra: no... esto... esto es imposible... cómo... ¡¿cómo pudo desaparecer?! -pregunto estando muy impactado por como la felina había logrado escabullirse sin dejar algún rastro de su paradero-

Ciervo: un ladrón siempre encuentra la forma de escapar, no me extraña que esa pequeña peste lograra salirse con la suya, ahora de seguro debe de estar riéndose de nosotros -dijo con tono enojado mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar a su restaurante-

Cabra: espera, ¿a donde piensas ir? -pregunto la cabra con curiosidad por como su amigo se marchaba sin decir nada-

Ciervo: no tiene caso perseguirla, ella conoce las calles mejor que nadie.

Cabra: no lo puedo creer, ¿en serio vamos a rendirnos?, sabes muy bien que esa forma de pensar no es nuestro estilo, estoy seguro de que si seguimos buscando ella aparecerá tarde o temprano y... -es todo lo que sus labios pudieron decir al escuchar sin previo aviso las palabras de su compañero-

Ciervo: no creo que volvamos a verla, el susto que le dimos fue más que suficiente para que entienda que no debe volver a nuestros restaurantes, aunque... si por alguna razón decide regresar... ten por seguro que lo lamentara mucho -dijo después de dar un fuerte suspiro de frustración por como luna **"mágicamente"** se había salvado otra vez-

Cabra: esta bien, por ahora espero que tengas razón, aunque... esa maldita gata sí que sabe cómo cuidarse sola, supongo que la única compañía que tendrá en toda su vida siempre será ella misma al ser una simple bandida.

Ciervo: eso no me cabe la menor duda, ahora volvamos a nuestro trabajo, tenemos bocas que alimentar despues de todo -dijo estando un poco más calmado mientras se volvía a su restaurante al igual que su compañero estando atrás de él-

Mientras tanto con cierta felina moteada que parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no caerse desde las alturas...

Luna: vamos... solo... solo aguanta un poco más, no permitas que el cansancio te derrote -se decía así misma mientras sus patas se sostenían con fuerza de uno de los barandales de los hogares que cubrían el callejón-

Estando ahora a varios metros de tocar tierra tras dar milagrosamente un salto bien alto para que no la capturaran, luna sin sentir otra cosa que no sea desesperación, comienza a usar lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas para subir su cuerpo hacia la pequeña terraza de la casa.

Luna: solo... solo un poco más... ya casi... no te rindas... ¡listo! -dijo con una sonrisa triunfante antes de dar un suspiro de alivio al lograr ponerse a salvo-

Después de tranquilizarse y darse cuenta de que ya no corría peligro, la adorable leopardo mirando rápidamente en sus bolsillos se prepara para sacar y comer la comida que se había hurtado.

Luna: cada día se vuelve más difícil, apenas... apenas si tuve suerte de que esos abusivos no se les ocurrirá mirar en las alturas, si lo hubieran hecho... no... es mejor que no me ponga a pensar en ello -dijo con un leve gruñido por como casi los dos vendedores conseguían su objetivo de librarse de ella como si fuera un estorbo para la sociedad-

Un leve momento sin preocupaciones había llegado para nuestra felina moteada, las ansias de poder llenarse la hacían sentir como si no importara otra cosa, pero aunque sus patas sostenían con fuerza los dumplings que robo y estaba a punto de saborear la deliciosa comida... en un rápido segundo su mente recordó unas palabras, algo que jamás imagino que le dolería más que el hambre de su estomago.

Luna: ¿será cierto lo que dijeron?, yo... ¿yo tan solo soy una peste para los aldeanos?, ¿únicamente me tengo a mí misma? -se preguntaba así misma con mucho dolor al resonar todavía en su cabeza esas palabras tan frías y amargas-

El deseo de querer llorar estaba en su interior, la única cosa que siempre la hacia sentir un poco mejor para desahogar su terrible soledad, pero aunque su melancolía era grande y casi no había forma de como pararla, nuestra triste cachorra de las nieves intenta hacer un gran esfuerzo para no derramar lagrimas en sus ojos de jade.

Luna: "ni se te ocurra llorar ahora, esos tontos no saben lo que dicen, yo... yo no estaré sola para siempre, solo... solo tienes que ser paciente luna, tarde o temprano tendrás amigos" -dijo en sus pensamientos mientras sus labios soltaban un fuerte suspiro para quitarse el peso de la culpa por robar de nuevo-

Convencida de sus mismas palabras para darse el ánimo suficiente de seguir adelante, luna no pierde más el tiempo y comienza a comer para recuperar algo de sus energías ya gastadas.

Luna: vaya, estos dumplings sí que están deliciosos, es una lastima que ya no pueda volver a los restaurantes de esos sujetos, quizás... Quizás deba disculparme con ellos, aunque sean unos atrevidos sin consideración... puede que de esa manera logren perdonarme y... -sin poder terminar la frase, nuestra joven de pelaje moteado siente un fuerte escalofrío gracias a su buena memoria, ya que si volvía a pisar el lugar donde trabajan los dos vendedores de fideos, existía una posibilidad de que no saliera ilesa-

Una pelea entre su instinto de supervivencia y hacer lo correcto estaba ocurriendo en su cabeza, por un lado, el corazón le decía que no podía evadir sus problemas, por el otro, el miedo le susurraba que reconsiderara la opción de ir a disculparse, debido a que el tono del ciervo y la cabra era más que claro como para no darse cuenta de que no la querían cerca.

Luna: "si me atrevo a regresar... seguramente me lastimaran, supongo... supongo que disculparse ya no es una opción, creo que es mejor que me vaya de aquí, ya he causado demasiados problemas en este valle como para darme el lujo de seguir visitándolo" -dijo tristemente en sus pensamientos por como su inevitable forma para sobrevivir le había dado una mala fama entre los habitantes del pueblo-

Después de haber comido y asegurarse de que ya no era necesario seguir escondida, la solitaria leopardo baja de la pequeña terraza con mucho cuidado para volver a su humilde campamento.

Luna: muy bien... ¡es tiempo de que vuelva a mi hogar! -dijo con un falso tono de felicidad por como su soledad siempre la hacia sentir como si no tuviera algo porque vivir-

Alejándose poco a poco del valle sabiendo que ya no era bien recibida, nuestra dolida felina comienza a correr en cuatro patas hacia el bosque de bambú, ya que en ese lugar se encontraba el único sitio donde nadie era de juzgarla o menospreciarla.

 **Luna: no había un solo momento en que no deseara compañía, por las noches todo lo que tenía eran mis cosas y la luz de la luna, yo... Creía que si me ponía ese nombre las personas se acordarían de mí, que serian capaces de ver más allá que solamente una niña solitaria, pero... desafortunadamente me había equivocado, a nadie le interesaba si yo desaparecía o existía, era... era casi como si fuera invisible.**

 **Bosque de bambú:**

De vuelta con nuestra cachorra de las nieves que observaba el cielo nocturno con algo de envidia...

Luna: vaya... la luna sí que esta muy hermosa esta noche, no me extraña que sea tan querida en los festivales, da una sensación de tranquilidad muy placentera -dijo mostrando después una pequeña sonrisa al recordar los días en que se la pasaba mirándola.

La vista era más que perfecta, el sentimiento que la hacia sentir olvidada desaparecía casi como por arte de hechicería, pero aunque la esperanza de encontrar un buen amigo le daba fuerzas suficientes para continuar con todo, un pequeño deseo de querer vivir mejor comenzaba a brotar desde el fondo de su corazón.

Luna: en serio sí que tiene suerte, no importa que tan solitaria se vea allá arriba, siempre esta bajo la mirada de todos, siendo recordada, admirada, e incluso brindando momentos románticos para las parejas felices, rayos... Ojalá pudiera ser algún día como la luna" -dijo en un suave susurro antes de posar sus ojos de jade en su tienda de campaña donde se encontraba su cama-

Un ligero bostezo había salido de su boca, dándole a entender que su cuerpo ya estaba agotado como para seguir despierta. el día había terminado y la noche ocultaba todo entre las sombras, lo único que le faltaba ahora era que ella entrara al mundo de los sueños.

Luna: veo que mis ojos ya no quieren permanecer abiertos, supongo que una larga sienta no me caería nada mal, solo espero no quedarme dormida, mañana tengo que encontrar un nuevo lugar donde puedan aceptarme -dijo con un poco de optimismo al imaginar que posiblemente seria ayudada en un valle cercano a su posición-

 **Al día siguiente...**

Con el sol alumbrando cada rincón que había sido tapado por la oscuridad de la noche, luna sin perder otro segundo se levanta rápidamente para dar inicio a una nueva mañana llena de posibilidades.

Luna: ¡muy buenos días a todos! -dijo con casi tono alegre al querer empezar con el pie derecho-

Habiéndose dado cuenta en un segundo de que irónicamente no tenía a nadie a quien saludar, la pequeña soñadora guarda velozmente todas sus pertenencias en su útil mochila de viaje para irse ya a su siguiente destino.

Luna: "tengo que dejar de fingir que tengo a alguien a mi lado, estar siguiendo con la farsa no creo que mejore de sorpresa mi situación actual" -dijo en su cabeza sintiendo un poco de pena y tristeza al mismo tiempo-

Después de tener todo listo y haberse asegurado de que no le faltaba nada, sus labios fueron capaces de soltar unas palabras motivacionales para no ceder en su búsqueda de encontrar el lugar donde pertenece.

Luna: nada podrá hacerme sentir olvidada, es... ¡es hora de que esta chica se embarque a una nueva aventura! -dijo alzando su puño antes de ponerse a caminar hacia donde el viento la llevara-

El tiempo pasaba con cada paso que sus patas daban, nada podía desconcentrar a la decidida felina, su objetivo estaba claro y su espíritu más que ansioso en encontrar a aquella amistad que la complementara, todo parecía ir en orden, hasta que de repente...

Luna: uf... ¿por qué me está pesando tanto mi cuerpo?, es... es casi como si llevara un montón de piedras en mi espalda, pero... ¿Qué podría estar provocándolo?, lo único que llevo conmigo son todas mis cosas de viaje y... -es todo lo que pudo decir al darse cuenta de que su misterioso cansancio era producto del exceso de peso de su mochila-

Su tienda de campaña, una almohada, un pequeño espejo, pergaminos vacíos, pinceles, un jarrón de cerámica, sabanas, e incluso varias ropas con que abrigarse si el invierno se avecinaba, todo eso y mucho más era lo que llevaba consigo, quizás para algunos no seria suficiente para sobrevivir en medio de la nada, pero para ella... nada era considerado basura como para no conservarlo.

Luna: "Todavía no puedo creer que los habitantes de los pueblos que visite se les ocurrieran tirar todo esto por ser algo viejo, es tan... es tan grande el desperdicio que no puedo creerlo, se nota que no saben lo que es no es poder vivir con comodidad" -dijo con amargura en su mente al nunca poder darse el lujo de tener como mínimo un simple juguete-

Pensar en deshacerse de algo para viajar más ligero no era una opción, tanto su cuerpo como mente estaban demasiado aferradas a sus pertenencias como para darles un adiós definitivo, lo único que le quedaba como alternativa... era poner un poco más de esfuerzo en su caminata como para no ceder en su solitaria búsqueda de un hogar.

Luna: "tendré que aguantar el cansancio como siempre si es que quiero conservarlo todo, demonios... nunca la tengo fácil cuando se trata de sobrevivir, pero... supongo que vale la pena si con ello consigo rescatar la mayoría de mis cosas, solo... solo espero que mi cuerpo pueda soportarlo" -dijo con preocupación en sus pensamientos antes de soltar un fuerte suspiro y seguir avanzando-

Después de que transcurrieran varias horas...

Luna: tengo que ser fuerte, ¡no dejaré que el agotamiento me derrote!, seguiré adelante sin importar que tan cansada me encuentre, yo... yo... ¡yo no pienso rendirme! -dijo estando totalmente exhausta mientras sus pasos se hacían cada vez más lentos-

Nuestra motivada leopardo de las nieves ya no podía más, el riesgo de ser atacada por bandidos era lo único que la mantenía en movimiento, el hambre y la sed se hacían cada vez más notorias con cada segundo que trascurría, todo estaba en su contra, casi parecía que nada podría salvarla, pero para su fortuna...

Luna:"se acabó... mi cuerpo llegó a su limite, es imposible que pueda aguantar otra hora caminando con todo el peso extra en mi espalda, creo... creo que este será mi final, ya no tengo idea de donde me encuentro y ni siquiera sé si estoy cerca de salir de este bosque, tan solo... tan solo me queda esperar, debí haber imaginado que..." -sin decir otra palabra, luna es capaz de detectar un ligero olor a comida gracias a su buen sentido del olfato, dándole energías suficientes para seguir el rastro del delicioso aroma-

Fideos, sopas, dumplings, y tartas de diferentes sabores, eso era lo único en lo que pensaba nuestra cachorra de pelaje moteado, su deseo de poder comer la estaba guiado sin problema.

Luna:"puede que no tenga dinero con que pagar, pero estoy segura de que encontraré una forma de como poder alimentarme una vez que llegue a ese lugar" -pensaba ella con una sonrisa mientras su nariz seguía guiándola hacia un posible restaurante-

 **Luna: cuando logre llegar, mi curiosidad me mostró algo que jamás imagine que encontraría en la vida, yo... estaba más que deseosa en aprenderlo, con tal solo verlo mi corazón se aceleraba y mi deseo de querer ser la mejor aumentaba, era... era casi como por arte de magia esa sensación po, tan solo crecía y crecía sin control.**

 **Po: ¿en serio?, vaya eso suena más que bárbaro luna, ¿qué fue eso que descubriste que te maravillo tanto? -pregunto nuestro guerrero dragón con curiosidad**

 **Luna: bueno... en esa pequeña aldea... descubrí el kung fu.**

 **En la entrada de una hermosa y pintoresca aldea...**

El rostro de nuestra pequeña soñadora se quedó sorprendido, su olfato no solo la había salvado de un destino posiblemente trágico, sino que también la llevo a un lugar donde parecía que estaba a punto de empezar un espectáculo muy llamativo y esperado.

Bufalo: ¡Acérquense damas y caballeros, esta por comenzar lo que todo el mundo estaba esperando!, ¡el combate entre nuestros futuros protectores dará inicio! -Decía con emoción el enorme búfalo mientras la multitud se acercaba cada vez más-

Sin saber con exactitud que era lo que estaba a punto de suceder, luna sin perder otro segundo se dirige a la misma dirección en la que todos iban, pero no antes de procurarse poner primero todas sus cosas en unos arbustos y esconderlas, ya que el peso de su mochila era algo que su cuerpo ya no podía cargar otro minuto.

Luna: "perfecto, no creo que alguien pueda encontrar mis pertenencias en este lugar, está muy alejado de ojos curiosos como para que descubran su ubicación, ahora... es tiempo de ver que ocurre" -dijo en sus pensamientos antes de correr en cuatro y patas e ir al esperado espectáculo-

El hambre que sentía su estomagó había desaparecido, la sensación de saber que algo muy importante ocurriría la tenía muy emocionada, tanto que sus sentidos fueron capaces de agudizarse y escuchar las conversaciones de otros.

Cerdito: ¿papa cuanto más falta para que empiece la demostración de los maestros? -pregunto el pequeño con algo de preocupación-

Cerdo: no falta mucho hijo, estoy seguro de que deben de estar calentando para darnos una gran sorpresa- dijo el padre con una sonrisa mientras su hijo daba un suspiro de alivio al escuchar eso-

Luna: "¿acaso ese niño dijo **maestros**?" -se preguntó nuestra felina en su cabeza al no entender como tantas personas podrían estar emocionadas por alguien que enseñara-

Un gran estadio era todo lo que se podía ver en el medio de los aldeanos, tantas sonrisas mezcladas con música y fuegos artificiales la tenían cada vez más intrigada, ¿acaso ella era la única que no sabía lo que pasaría?, esa era una de las pocas preguntas que le quedaban por resolver.

Luna: increíble... se nota que muchos están más que solo impacientes, parece que quedarme a ver esto no será tan mala idea después de todo, solo un buen espectáculo seria capaz de provocar tanto escándalo y entusiasmo por las calles -dijo con una risita mientras todos se acomodaban para ver el tal esperado acto-

Después de que pasaran un par de minutos, un pequeño ganso sube al estadio junto con su compañero cocodrilo.

Ganso: Perdónenos por la tardanza señoras y señores, ¡pero finalmente ha llegado lo que han estado esperando con ansias! ¡denles un fuerte aplauso a los nuevos maestros de kung fu de la academia del norte! -exclamo el ave con emoción mientras el público veía como desde el cielo caigan cuatro diferentes figuras-

Un conejo negro, una leopardo de ojos amarillentos, un águila imperial de plumas oscuras, y un pequeño panda rojo, eso fue lo que pudo ver luna cuando sus ojos quedaron más que asombrados por la gran presentación que dieron al caer desde las alturas como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Cocodrillo: ¡vaya parece que nuestros héroes están más que listos! -dijo con mucho asombro por como habían aparecido-

Ganso: ¡muy cierto amigo mío, será mejor que toques el gong de apertura, es hora de que nos maravillemos un poco con sus grandiosas técnicas de pelea! -dijo el plumífero con una gran sonrisa antes de que su compañero reptil obedeciera y diera la señal para los enfrentamientos-

No se podía creer la movilidad que tenían los cuatro maestros cuando empezaron sus enfrentamientos, luna sencillamente se había quedado sin habla. la idea de pode ser algún día como ellos se incrustaba cada vez más en su corazón, ya que se notaba que eran respetados y queridos por todos los espectadores que aplaudían con emoción.

Luna: "¡son verdaderamente increibles!, cada golpe... cada patada... cada movimiento... es... ¡es lo que necesito aprender para dejar de ser odiada!" -dijo en sus pensamientos con mucho afán mientras el espectáculo continuaba-

Cocodrilo: ¡esto únicamente solo se le puede considerar como arte!

Ganso: ¡opino lo mismo camarada, no puede haber otra cosa mejor que ver todo esto en primera fila!

Todo parecía estar al alcance de nuestra aspirante a maestra, las miradas de admiración de cada habitante la hacían sentir que su sueño de ser aceptada podía hacerse realidad.

Luna: "no entiendo como es que no hubo nada de esto en los otros valles que visite, es tan... ¡es tan alucinante que parece casi irreal!" -dijo teniendo un brillo muy especial en sus ojos por como los cuatro maestros seguían luchando sin siquiera parpadear en sus ataques-

Los minutos se escapaban mientras el público seguía maravillado, nadie quería dejar de ver las habilidades de combate que podía ofrecer el kung fu, tanto los niños como los adultos comenzaban a creer que la cosa dudaría hasta mañana, pero desafortunadamente...

Ganso: estoy seguro de que recordaran este día tanto como yo mis amigos, en serio me duele tener que decirles esto por como lo estan disfrutando, pero...

Cocodrilo: ¡tenemos que dar inicio al gran final, así que para abreviarles el asunto y seguir con todo...!

Ganso: ¡es tiempo de que nuestros héroes den una despedida de la cual ninguno de ustedes podrá olvidarse!

Nuevamente el gong del estadio había sido tocado, los alumnos de la academia del norte detuvieron tan rápido sus ataques que todo el mundo se había quedado perplejo, ¿qué era lo que tenían planeado para impresionar todavía más a sus admiradores?, nadie lo sabía, solo los presentadores tenían esa respuesta.

Ganso: puede que algunos de ustedes no crean que son especiales, que tan solo están aquí para ver como otros suben hasta la cima.

Cocodrillo: pues si alguno piensa eso te aseguro que está muy equivocado compañero -dijo con una sonrisa mientras el público seguía intrigado y emocionado-

Ganso: pienso igual socio, así que para que puedan tener un poco más de valor en continuar con sus valiosos sueños y jamás rendirse...

Cocodrillo: ¡nuestros héroes darán un breve discurso de lo que se requiere para poder alcanzar cualquier meta planeada!

Nadie esperaba escuchar eso, ¿solamente iban a hablar antes de despedirse de todos?, como final parecía algo decepcionante entre la mayoría de los habitantes, aunque... por otro lado... la curiosidad de todos no se permitía no perderse las palabras que soltarían sus futuros protectores.

Primero fue la leopardo dando un fuerte golpe al suelo, haciendo que después se resquebrara una gran parte del estadio al usar todas sus fuerzas en ese tan simple y asombroso ataque.

Leopardo: agradezco mucho sus hágalos aldeanos, de la misma forma en la que pude quebrar la plataforma... yo... les aseguro que cualquiera de ustedes también puede hacerlo si se lo proponen, solo tienen que superar cualquier dolor que se les presente en la vida y podrán hasta incluso lograr lo imposible -dijo dando una reverencia y retirándose después para descansar un poco-

El segundo fue el pequeño maestro de orejas negras dando varios saltos con mucha agilidad.

Conejo: tener la fuerza necesaria para jamás rendirse, no significa con exactitud que no puedan llegar a tropezarse en el camino, pero si logran ponerse otra vez de pie y seguir avanzando sin importar las dificultades que lleguen a obstaculizarlos... ¡Conseguirán moverse y saltar tan alto como yo lo hago! -dijo haciendo después varios movimientos y volteretas con sus patas por todo el estadio, provocando que los espectadores quedaran más que impresionados por su increíble movilidad al hacer kung fu-

El tercero fue el panda rojo, su calma, silencio y quietud daba una sensación de tranquilidad que nadie imaginaba sentir, era casi como perderse en un lugar tan pacifico como el mundo espiritual.

Panda rojo: si todavía no pueden creer en las palabras de mis compañeros... entonces... les mostraré una pequeña porción del poder que llevan en sus corazones -dijo haciendo después un par de movimientos delicados y lentos-

Una pequeña esfera de color verde jade había brotado de una de sus manos cuando termino de moverse, era tan hermosa y brillante que nadie se lo habría podido esperar.

Panda rojo: esta energía rige en cada uno de ustedes, puede que no parezca la gran cosa, pero créanme que cuando les digo que el tamaño nunca es lo importante, con ella... si realmente lo desean de corazón... pueden no solo conseguir sus más grandes anhelos, sino también encontrar a su otra mitad, solo tienen que creer en sí mismos y nunca olvidar quienes son para poder controlarla a la perfección -dijo yéndose después al lado de su compañera leopardo para darle un tierno y amoroso beso al ser su pareja-

Por último y no menos importante quedo el Águila imperial, tanto su imponencia como su físico era de lo más majestuoso.

Aguila imperial: a diferencia de la mayoria de mis compañeros yo no nací en estas tierras, mi hogar esta en un lugar un poco más alejado, pero... eso no significa que no me haya encariñado con todos ellos, me dieron no solo su amor y amistad, sino también la confianza de que siempre podre contar con su apoyo, por eso... si alguna vez se sienten solos o necesitan de alguien para poder dejar de sufrir... recuerden aldeanos que los vínculos de sus seres queridos pueden darles los ánimos y las energías suficientes para seguir peleando -dijo el plumífero antes de prender vuelo con mucha velocidad y demostrarles a los espectadores que sus alas seguían igual de frescas que cuando dio inicio el mini torneo-

El público quedó conmovido, las palabras de los cuatro maestros habían dejado un gran sentimiento de optimismo en el corazón de todos, en especial en nuestra cachorra de las nieves que ahora parecía estar más que decidida en cumplir con su nueva meta.

Luna: "ya no tengo que pensarlo, es obvio lo que tengo que hacer ahora, si me convierto en la mejor maestra de kung fu de toda china... ¡estoy segura de que podre hacer muchos amigos y ser más que solamente una ladrona de dumplings!" -dijo en su mente con mucha alegría mientras el público comenzaba a aplaudir con fuerza por las sabias palabras de sus héroes-

Los gritos de adoración se escuchaban en cada rincón del valle, el final había sido perfecto, incluso hasta hubo algunos que se desmayaron de la emoción, sencillamente todo había salido más que bien. lo único que faltaba ahora era que los presentadores dijeran algo para dar por terminado el evento.

Ganso: ¡nos alegra enormemente que hayan disfrutado de la visita de nuestros héroes!

Cocodrilo: ¡honor, amigos, amor, y creer en sí mismos, recuerden muy bien esas palabras!

Ganso: ¡por qué son lo que necesitan para triunfar en la vida y jamás darse por vencidos!

Codrillo: ¡sin más que decir mis amantes del kung fu...!

Ganso y cocodrilo: ¡el espectáculo ha terminado! -dijeron al unísono antes de abandonar el estadio y continuar con sus deberes como organizadores del festival-

Con muchos deseos y esperanzas de poder convertirse en una maestra, nuestra leopardo de las nieves se dispone a volver a donde estaban sus cosas para comenzar con la búsqueda de un lugar donde pudieran enseñarle todo acerca del kung fu.

Luna: "ver esta presentación sí que valió la pena, ahora... creo que es mejor que me apresure en volver por mi mochila si es que quiero dejar de ser ignorada y detestada" -dijo en su cabeza antes de correr en cuatro patas e ir al escondite donde dejo sus pertenencias-

Luego de ponerse nuevamente la pesada carga que representaba su mochila de viaje, nuestra felina comenzó a pedir indicaciones entre los habitantes del valle para encontrar una academia que la ayudara a cumplir su sueño, pero lo curioso de hacerlo era que nadie le respondía, simplemente seguía siendo ignorada cómo si no existiera.

Luna: disculpe señor, ¿podría decirme en que pueblo de china practican kung fu?, pienso convertirme en una maestra para... -fue todo lo que pudo decir al no recibir respuesta del aldeano, debido a que él siguió su camino como si nada más importara-

Preguntar por suerte no costaba nada para luna, aunque casi no habría diferencia si ese fuera el caso, ya que nadie se molestaba en siquiera en prestarle un poco de atención.

Luna: hola señorita, me llamo luna, ¿por casualidad usted sabe en que parte de china enseñan kung fu?, busco ser igual que los héroes que vinieron hace poco y... - es todo lo que pudo decir al no recibir nuevamente siquiera una mirada, provocando que después sus labios soltaran un fuerte suspiro para intentar calmar el enojo de su interior-

 **¿por qué sigo siendo tratada como si fuera invisible?,** esa pregunta la estaba destruyendo por dentro, ¿seria posible que ese fuera su destino?, ¿ser únicamente una ladrona ante los ojos de toda china?

Luna: parece que ponerme luna como nombre no es suficiente para ser igual de querida y adorada como ella -dijo con un poco de tristeza por como nadie le soltaba una sola palabra-

Conejita: jajajajaja ¿en serio te llamas luna? -pregunto una pequeña coneja de color marron que parecía no ser mayor que nuestra cachorra moteada-

Cabrita: con razón todo el mundo la ignora jajaja -dijo riendo con la misma fuerza que su compañera de grandes orejas-

Dándose la media vuelta al escuchar esas risas irritantes, luna fue capaz de ver a las atrevidas niñas que se burlaban de su identidad.

Luna: ¿por qué les causa tanta risa mi nombre? -pregunto con un fuerte gruñido-

Conejita: jajaja porque es muy gracioso que quieras ser como la luna, ¿acaso no tienes algo mejor que hacer que soñar cosas imposibles? -pregunto con provocación para hacer que nuestra leopardo comenzara a enojarse aun más-

Luna: ¡¿quién demonios te crees que eres como para insultarme y además burlarte de uno de mis sueños?!

Conejita: solo la futura y mejor maestra de kung fu de toda china -dijo con algo de arrogancia en el tono-

Con escuchar eso luna no pudo evitar sentirse desafiada, la idea de que alguien más copiara sus metas no le parecía del todo agradable, más aun cuando la competencia misma se atrevía a reírse en su cara.

Luna: no sé cómo es que piensas lograr eso enana, ¡por qué créeme que la mejor maestra de kung fu de toda china seré yo! -dijo firmemente antes de quitarse la mochila de viaje por si las dos niñas buscaban pelea-

Conejita: jajajaja ya deja de hacerme reír en serio me estás matando jajajaja.

Cabrita: se nota que no te conoce si es que se atreve a retarte jajajaja.

Luna: ¿conocerla? ¿por qué tendría que saber quién es tu tonta amiga? -pregunto con mucho enojo mientras su cuerpo hacia el mayor esfuerzo posible para no saltarles encima y lastimarlas-

Cabrita: porque ella es la sobrina del mismo conejo negro que admirabas con tanto asombro hace unos minutos gata -dijo sorpresivamente y dejando así algo perpleja a luna-

Luna: tu... ¡¿tu eres la sobrina del mismo conejo que estaba en el estadio?! -pregunto estando un poco en shock por como la pequeña era todo lo opuesto a la actitud del maestro-

Conejita: exactamente presumida, mi tío me estuvo enseñando todo lo sabe acerca del kung fu, así que ni creas que lograras superarme, tengo más probabilidades de ser la mejor que alguien tan patética y debilucha como tu -dijo poniéndose después en posición de pelea por si nuestra soñadora se atrevía a golpearla-

Luna: ¡estás muy equivocada si crees que no seré alguien en la vida coneja metiche!

Conejita: ¿equivocada?, por favor, solo mírate al espejo, seguramente has estado sola en toda tu miserable y ridícula niñez -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa por como la ropa de nuestra admiradora del kung fu estaba algo desgastada-

Cabrita: apuesto a que incluso es tan solo simple ladrona que busca desesperadamente un poco de atención -dijo la cabrita con provocación para que se atreviera a atacarlas-

Conejita: jajaja pienso lo mismo amiga, ¿tu que opinas gata?, ¿mi compañera hizo un buen resumen de tu vida? ¿o acaso se equivocó? -pregunto la conejita con curiosidad-

Luna: ¡eso a ustedes no les incumbe! -dijo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos al tener que revivir los momentos en los que tuvo que robar-

Conejita: como sea, sinceramente me da igual lo que digas, una gatita llorona como tu jamás podrá cambiar su destino -dijo con una risita y haciendo que nuestra felina gruñera con todavía mucha más fuerza-

Luna: ¡te mostrarte lo que esta gatita puede hacer! -dijo decididamente antes de ponerse en posicion para atacarla-

Conejita: bien, ya era hora de que te decidirás en pelear conmigo, veamos si al menos puedes entretenerme -dijo con confianza mientras se estiraba un poco para poder despertar del todo su cuerpo-

La pelea había iniciado sin demora. luna no empezaba a sentir otra cosa que no fuera decepción de sí misma con el pasar de los minutos, sus puños no eran capaces de conectarle un solo golpe a la conejita, es más, ni siquiera la hacían sudar, los saltos rápidos que daba la pequeña le resultaban tan difíciles de predecir que todo lo que le quedaba era seguir atacando a la espera de poder acertar.

Luna: no... esto... ¡esto no puede estar pasando! -dijo con mucha frustración al no lograr alcanzar a su atrevida oponente-

Conejita: jajaja por un segundo creí que me sorprenderías con algún truco, pero veo que mis suposiciones no eran erróneas, tan solo eres una gatita débil -dijo con una risita mientras sus patas esquivaban con facilidad todos los ataques que nuestra leopardo le lanzaba-

Luna: ¡yo no soy una gatita débil!

Conejita: tu forma de pelear dice todo lo contrario, así que si lo niegas... ¡te derrotaré en un segundo para que veas la diferencia que hay entre nosotras dos! -dijo con seriedad antes de contraatacar con varias patadas-

Cada movimiento de la conejita era increíblemente doloroso para luna, su cuerpo no tenía idea de que hacer ante tal alud de ataques incontrolables, casi parecía una tortura.

Conejita: ¿qué pasa gata?, ¿esto es todo lo que puedes hacer? -preguntaba con burla por como nuestra cachora de las nieves no podía hacer otra cosa más que soportar el dolor de los brutales golpes-

Viendo que su amiga ya empezaba a emocionarse de más en la pelea, la cabrita sin pensarlo dos veces le recuerda algo muy importante para que volviera en sí.

Cabrita: es mejor que dejes de lastimarla, si tu tío descubre que usaste el kung fu para pelear contra esta presumida, estoy segura de que como mínimo te mandara a hacer mil saltos alrededor del pueblo -dijo con tono de advertencia para que se detuviera-

El temor controlaba a la joven maestra al imaginarse así misma castigada, con tan solo pensarlo su cuerpo se estremecía por completo. lo único que le quedaba como opción para no arriesgarse a sufrir las consecuencias de sus malas acciones, era simplemente terminar con el cruel combate, ya que anteriormente su tío le dejó muy en claro que el kung fu no era para buscar problemas, sino más bien para ayudar a los demás.

Conejita: rayos, esta bien, supongo que tienes un punto valido con ese argumento, la última vez que me descubrió peleando contra otros niños...

Cabrita: si... lo recuerdo muy bien, terminaste volviendo a tu casa de casi rodillas del agotamiento que cargabas encima.

Conejita: no... ¡ni loca pienso sufrir esos entrenamientos otra vez! -dijo con un leve escalofrío antes de retroceder y volver al lado de su compañera-

Cabrita: uf... por poco pensé que seguirías peleando contra la gata.

Conejita: nah, la debilucha no vale la pena, con verla a los ojos pude notar que ella no me daría mucha pelea -dijo con una sonrisa ladina mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir en lo suyo-

Luna: ¡yo no soy una debilucha! -dijo rápidamente mientras su cuerpo hacia el mayor esfuerzo posible para mantenerse de pie-

Sorprendida por la perseverancia de la felina, la pequeña conejita se da la media vuelta para ver como luna desesperadamente queria continuar con la pelea.

Conejita: vaya... sí que tienes agallas gata, eres la primera que no se rinde ante mis habilidades, pero estás muy equivocada si piensas que lograras vencerme.

Luna: ¿por qué estás tan segura de que no puedo derrotarte? -pregunto con mucho enojo al ver como su oponente ni siquiera la tomaba en serio-

Conejita: porque eres tan solo una niña llorona, además de ser seguramente una simple ladrona, ¿acaso no lo entiendes todavía?

Luna: ¡deja de insultarme coneja tonta! ¡no importa cuanto me tarde, yo me convertiré en una maestra de kung fu!

Conejita: sigue soñando gatita, son muy pocos los que logran convertirse en maestros, ¿en serio piensas que tu puedes ser uno de ellos?

Luna: tu tío en el estadio dijo que sí -dijo firmemente al recordar la palabras de los cuatro maestros de la academia del norte-

Conejita: pues siendo su sobrina te diré esto ingenua, no importa cuando lo intentes, jamás lograras hacer un cambio positivo en tu vida.

Luna: ¡tu no eres nadie para decirme que puedo y que no puedo lograr!

Conejita: solo digo la verdad presumida, la forma en la que peleaste me lo dejó muy en claro, nunca serás más de lo que eres ahora, una simple y patética gatita débil -dijo con algo de seriedad antes de darse la vuelta y seguir su camino junto con su amiga-

Luna sentía que la sangre le hervía por dentro. el sentimiento de querer golpear a su pequeña oponente era todo lo que la ayudaba a no caerse del dolor que sentía su cuerpo, tan grande era su deseo de probarle a la arrogante conejita que estaba equivocada, que sin dudarlo se puso a correr en cuatro patas para poder atraparla y enseñarle que jamás se daría por vencida en cumplir con su meta de ser querida.

Luna: ¡voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras coneja! -dijo decididamente antes de poner todas sus fuerzas en ir tras la pequeña para darle como mínimo un fuerte golpe en el rostro-

Viendo la conejita como nuestra leopardo de las nieves se acercaba cada vez más con una mirada llena de odio, tanto su cuerpo como mente comenzaban a pensar en un movimiento para anular el tan obvio ataque.

Conejita: esto será sencillo -dijo en susurro por como se notaba que luna estaba bajo el control del enojo y la frustración-

Un gran salto fue todo lo que usó la joven maestra para evadir el furioso golpe de nuestra soñadora, con ese simple acto de agilidad y destreza... ella... no solo logró después ponerse detrás de nuestra felina sin la más mínima dificultad, sino que también consiguió una ubicación perfecta para poder derrotarla.

Conejita: ¡siente el poder de las más poderosa maestra de kung fu de toda china! -dijo antes de lanzar una fuerte patada por la espalda-

Un dolor como nunca recorría el cuerpo de luna con ese ultimo ataque despiadado, su espíritu de lucha estaba casi destrozado por como su pequeña oponente la había derribado, todo lo que le quedaba era ocultar las lagrimas de sus ojos de jade, ya que no podía evitar no sentirse herida física y emocionalmente.

Conejita: te lo dije gata, nunca seras mas de lo que queres ahora -dijo con una risita antes de irse y dejar a solas a nuestra herida cachorra de las nieves-

Cabrita: tienes suerte de que nadie más sepa que eres una ladrona, las personas como tu no son bien recibidas en este lugar, así que si pensabas quedarte aquí para este fuera tu nuevo hogar... te recomiendo que te vayas ahora y busques una cueva donde ocultarte presumida -dijo con odio en su ultima frase ante de irse junto con su compañera que parecía estar muy feliz por la tremenda paliza que le dio a luna-

Llorar fue todo lo que siguió haciendo nuestra leopardo al escuchar tal desprecio que sentían por ella, era como revivir otra vez los peores días de su corta vida.

Luna: "no dejes que te vean así... ellas... ellas son solo una tontas que no te conocen" -se decía en su mente mientras sus lagrimas seguían cayendo al suelo-

Tan solo deseaba una oportunidad, algo con que demostrar que si podía ser de utilidad para los habitantes de china, aunque eso significara hacerlo sola y por su propia cuenta.

Luna: "se los demostraré... me... me convertiré en la mejor maestra de kung fu, yo... yo no seré una gatita débil" -se prometió a sí misma con mucha tristeza en sus pensamientos al estar todavía resonando en su cabeza todo lo que dijo la pequeña y odiosa conejita-

 **Con el transcurso de los años...**

 **Luna: al crecer y dejar esas palabras tan hirientes en el olvido pude seguir adelante con mi vida, además... el atrevimiento de tener que robar comida a los demás ya no era necesario para mí, me mantenía haciendo trabajos simples o ayudando a quienes necesitaban una mano en sus negocios o quehaceres.**

 **Po: eso... eso quiere decir que...**

 **Luna: sí po, mi reputación de ser considerada como una vulgar bandida había desaparecido por completo, pero... fue en ese entonces que comenzaron a llamarme de una forma diferente, algo que sigue produciéndome un fuerte dolor con cada fibra de mi ser.**

 **Po: ¿qué?, pero... ¿cuál es esa palabra que sigue lastimándote tanto?**

 **Luna: es... es la que siempre me hace perder el control -dijo derramando después unas pequeñas lágrimas-**

 **Po: ¿una palabra que te hace perder el control?, pues... sinceramente no lo recuerdo, veamos... Hmmm... lo único que se me viene a la mente es... -es todo lo que pudo decir nuestro héroe al poder recordarlo en un breve segundo-**

 **Luna: veo que ya te diste cuenta -dijo con mucha melancolía al tener cada detalle de su pasado en la cabeza como si fuera ayer-**

 **Po: luna tu no eres un monstruo, te... te puedo asegurar que eres todo lo opuesto a eso -dijo nuestro panda firmemente queriendo que su amiga dejara de sentirse herida-**

 **Luna: díselo a todos a los que llamaron así po, todavía... Todavía puedo recordarlo a la perfección.**

 **Pueblo de china:**

 **Luna: con cada viaje que hacia tenía la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, quería demostrarle a toda china que podía ser algo más con mi vida, yo... deseaba convertirme en una verdadera heroína, ser igual de recordada que la luna misma cuando uno terminaba perdiéndose en su luz.**

El tiempo había pasado, la pequeña leopardo de las nieves ya era casi toda una adolescente, tanto su cuerpo como carácter habían logrado cambiar un poco, aunque... se podría decir que su nueva personalidad... pues... era un tanto enérgica por así decirlo.

Luna: ¡nada escapa al ojo vigilante de la valiente luna, caerás ante mis garras cruel villano! -dijo con mucho entusiasmo mientras sus hermosos ojos no perdían de vista a su objetivo-

Con un lobo de color gris que aumentaba la velocidad para escapar de cierta chica de pelaje moteado...

Lobo: "esto sí que es humillante, siendo un ladrón de profesión... ¿Cómo es posible que este escapando de una niña tan molesta y entrometida?, ¿acaso será que ya he perdido el toque?" -se preguntó en su mente sintiendo vergüenza mientras sus patas sostenían con fuerza una bolsa repleta de yuanes-

Desconcentrar a nuestra joven felina en capturar al delincuente era ya algo imposible, la idea fija de que seria aceptada por los demás al concretar la buena obra la tenía muy motivada, tanto que el agotamiento era casi nulo para sus piernas.

Luna: "no vayas a arruinar esto luna, es tu gran oportunidad de ser reconocida por los aldeanos de este valle, solo recuerda tu entrenamiento y todo saldrá bien" -dijo en su mente antes de aumentar la velocidad de carrera para atrapar al lobo-

La situación no se veía nada favorable para nuestro bandido, él sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su perseguidora lo atrapara y lo mandara tras la rejas. el único recurso que le quedaba era pelear contra ella, pero lamentablemente... algo en su interior no se lo permitía.

Lobo: "demonios... mi instinto de pelea sigue negándose en enfrentar a esta chica, esto es... esto es más que patético, ¡¿qué es lo que está pasando conmigo?!, siendo el doble de su tamaño no debería de tener problemas en vencerla, es más, no tendría porque estar asustado, entonces... ¿por qué?... ¿por qué sigo teniendo esta sensación de que puede derrotarme?" - se preguntaba a sí mismo en su cabeza con mucha confusión mientras su agitación se hacía cada vez más notoria-

Tomar una decisión rápida era todo lo que le quedaba al ladrón si es que no quería caer ante la ley, opción uno, soltar el botín y disculparse, opción dos, intentar salirse con la suya con el poco kung fu que tenía dominado.

Lobo: se acabó, es hora de enseñarle a la gatita que no puede contra un bandido como yo -dijo decididamente ante de detenerse en seco para enfrentar a luna-

Un fuerte gruñido salió del hocico del lobo cuando vio llegar a su ansiosa oponente, era como si fuera un mal chiste para su reputación, entre los muchos que se atrevieron a querer ponerlo detrás de unos barrotes y fallaron miserablemente... ¿una simple leopardo lo ponía ahora nervioso como si fuera su mayor amenaza?.

Lobo: "Todavía no logro comprender que es lo que le pasa a mi cabeza, ¿por qué ve a esta mocosa como si fuera un peligro que hay que evitar?, hmmm... supongo que lo que averiguaré ahora" -dijo en sus pensamientos antes de guardar la bolsa de yuanes robados en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón-

Luna: veo que por fin te diste cuenta de que es inútil escapar de mí -dijo antes de ponerse en posición para atacar al delincuente-

Lobo: debo admitir que tienes razón en ese punto, nunca antes me habían obligado a tener que pelear en medio de un valle, así que te pregunto, ¿qué es lo que buscas exactamente al querer devolver mi botín a los que robe? -pregunto el lobo con curiosidad-

Luna: solo busca hacer la diferencia y lograr que me acepten como una verdadera protectora de los inocentes -dijo firmemente al ver como varios aldeanos comenzaban a acercarse para ver el inesperado combate que empezaría-

Lobo: ya veo, intentas probarte a ti misma, seguramente has tenido un pasado muy turbio, pero... ¿en serio crees que al detenerme conseguirás que te quieran?, si es así... te puedo garantizar que no tiene caso que lo sigas intentando.

Luna: ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Lobo: hay dos razones por las cuales uno se convierte en bandido mi entrometida pequeña, la primera es al no tener otra opción para poder sobrevivir, la segunda... pues... es cuando te das cuenta de que no quieren verte de otra forma -dijo con frialdad en su ultima frase-

Luna: ¿todo eso que tiene que ver conmigo? -pregunto con enojo al pensar que su oponente la estaba acusando de ser una ladrona como el-

Lobo: tiene mucho que ver mi niña, al mirarte fijamente a los ojos... puedo ver claramente el sufrimiento que sientes en estos momentos, nadie fue capaz de mostrarte cariño cuando eras cachorra, ¿no es así? -pregunto el ladrón con curiosidad-

Luna: tú... ¡¿tú como demonios sabes eso?! -preguntó ella con asombro al no poder creer como el lobo consiguió descubrir uno de sus secretos más privados-

Lobo: tu mirada me revela la historia de tu vida, es como si fuera un libro abierto, se podría decir que... bueno... es como si fueras el reflejo de mi pasado -dijo seriamente antes de ponerse en posición para defenderse de lo que fuera que tuviese planeado luna-

Luna: ¿el reflejo de tu pasado?

Lobo: en mi caso... la razón por la cual me convertí en un bandido... es porque la opción numero dos fue todo lo que pude elegir al ser un excluido, por eso me es fácil verte como si fueras mi antiguo yo.

Luna: ¿qué?

Lobo: puedo sentir que todavía buscas lo que a seres como nosotros jamás se les otorgo, por eso... quiero decirte ahora que no tiene caso que sigas tratando en conseguir la aceptación de los demás, cuando uno ya está marcado... no tiene caso seguir intentando en cambiar el destino que ya se te fue destinado -dijo con algo de tristeza en el tono-

Luna: bien ya basta de charla, solo estoy aquí para enviarte a prisión, así que será mejor que te prepares, no soy de tener paciente ante seres como tu -dijo con un leve gruñido al escuchar como el ladrón le sugirió que abandonara lo único que la mantenía con deseos de vivir-

Lobo: como quieras, pero aunque no te guste escuchar lo que te estoy diciendo ahora... recuerda que siempre hay un motivo por la cual somos ignorados, al final... todos terminamos viendo la realidad de nuestros futuros, tarde o temprano... te aseguro que tus sueños de grandeza terminaran derrumbándose gatita -dijo antes de quedarse muy sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de su pequeña oponente al escuchar su ultima frase-

Luna: no me importa si piensas eso, lo que si realmente no puedo tolerar de tu parte... es... ¡es que me llames gatita como si te creyeras superior a mí! -dijo con furia antes te lanzarse tras el delincuente para así lograr recuperar lo que se robó-

Perplejidad era todo lo que se veía en el rostro de los aldeanos cuando se dieron cuenta de que nuestra joven felina enfrentaba a un peligroso malhechor, ¿cómo eso era posible?, ¿una niña estaba teniendo un combate contra un lobo adulto sin tener la más mínima dificultad?, nadie podía creerlo, casi parecía ser solo un espectáculo, debido a que ella esquivaba con mucha facilidad cada ataque de su malvado oponente.

Cerdo: ¡¿estan viendo lo mismo que yo?!

Ciervo: si te refieres al combate de esa niña... si... también lo estamos viendo con la misma mirada mi amigo.

Ganso: no puedo creerlo, esa... esa chica sí que asusta, ¿cómo es que tiene tanta fuerza para enfrentarse a ese sujeto?

Ciervo: no tengo ni la menor idea, solo sé que parece ser muy peligrosa como para hacerla enojar -dijo con escalofrío al imaginar ser golpeado por nuestra querida felina-

Mientras tanto en la pelea...

Lobo: sí que eres rápida al contraatacar, ¿cómo es que aprendiste a dominar tan bien el kung-fu? -pregunto el lobo al apenas poder esquivar los ataques de nuestra leopardo-

Luna: viajando, mirando muchos torneos, y practicando a solas cada uno de los movimientos de los participantes que eran llamados maestros, además... tengo la peculiar habilidad de memorizar rápidamente los ataques de mis enemigos -dijo sonando un poco confiada mientras sus patas seguían intentando en conectar un fuerte golpe al rostro del bandido-

El tratar de no pensar en lo que había dicho el malhechor era un tanto difícil para luna mientras su pelea seguía en curso, ¿seria cierto todo lo que dijo?, ¿qué tal solo perdía su tiempo en tratar de ser aceptada?

Luna: "no... el... el tan solo esta mintiendo, no dejes que te engañe luna, tu no solo te convertirás en la mejor maestra de kung fu, sino que también... ¡te convertirás en una heroína!" -dijo decididamente en sus pensamientos antes de aumentar la velocidad de sus ataques-

La presión que ejercía nuestra felina en la fuerza de sus golpes era muy impresionante para los aldeanos que seguían mirando el increíble combate, pero... en el caso del bandido... su cuerpo no solo comenzaba agotarse en intentar esquivar cada patada, golpe o movimiento que lanzaba su joven y valiente oponente, sino que también se estaba acorralando así mismo al retroceder hacia un muro para evitar el daño.

Lobo: "demonios esto sí que se parece a una terrible pesadilla, yo... en serio no puedo ganarle... ella... ¡ella en serio me va a derrotar!" -se dijo en sus pensamientos con mucho asombro antes de tocar con su espalda un muro de las muchas casas que había en el pueblo-

Luna: ¡yo seré la mejor aunque pienses lo contrario! -dijo con enojo antes de prepararse para darle el golpe final al ladrón-

Lobo: no eres más que una ingenua -dijo cerrando los ojos para evitar ver su inesperada derrota-

Un fuerte golpe en la cara fue todo lo que pudo sentir nuestro delincuente al decir esa una palabra, pero aunque ese ataque no parecía ser tan doloroso a la vista de todos, la pared en la que se encontraba acorralado comenzó a derrumbarse sin previo aviso junto con la casa que había al lado, provocando que después todo quedaran con un gran temor por la tremenda brutalidad y fuerza que tenía luna en sus patas.

Ciervo: esa... ¡esa chica en serio derroto a ese lobo sin siquiera pestañar! -dijo sintiendo mucho miedo al ver el rostro lleno de ira que tenía luna-

Conejo: no tienes que decirlo dos veces, estamos igual de asombrados que tú.

Ganso: más que asombrado yo diría que estoy aterrado, no quiero imaginarme que pasaría si ella algún día llegara a pensar en convertirse en una delincuente.

Oveja: ¡no vuelvas a repetir eso!, lo último que necesitamos ahora es que otra amenaza corra libremente por las calles -dijo con escalofríos al ver como nuestra felina se acercaba poco a poco al cuerpo noqueado del malhechor-

Con el bandido derrotado y su buen humor arrebatado, nuestra joven leopardo comienza a revisar los bolsillos de su herido oponente para devolver los yuanes robados, hasta que...

Guardia del pueblo: ¿qué es lo que sucede aquí? -pregunto un imponente rinoceronte armado con una lanza al ver como nuestra heroína estaba sosteniendo el botín del lobo-

Luna: buenos días señor, puede llamarme luna, la futura y más poderosa protectora de toda china, estaba en este valle dándole una pequeña visita por los alrededores, cuando de repente encontré a este villano escapando de un robo que cometió hace poco, así que... yo... bueno... Quería hacer mi parte para que pudieran capturarlo, por eso quiero darles esto para que se lo devuelvan a los aldeanos que el amenazo -dijo con una sonrisa antes de entregarle al rinoceronte lo que nuestro ladrón había robado-

Guardia del pueblo: jajaja vaya no puedo creerlo, nunca pensé que llegaría el día para ver este sujeto tras las rejas, hace tiempo que lo andábamos buscando, incluso estábamos a punto de darnos por vencidos, pero cambiando de tema niña... ¿tú fuiste la responsable de derrotarlo? -pregunto con curiosidad-

Luna: es correcto señor.

Guardia del pueblo: pues entonces te felicito pequeña, ahora si me disculpas, creo que me lo llevaré para que responda ante sus crímenes, y en cuanto al botín... supongo que los aldeanos se sentirán aliviados cuando sepan que se les devolverá todo lo que este bandido se robó el día de hoy -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de atar las patas del lobo con cadenas para que no pudiera escapar-

Orgullo era todo lo que había en el interior de luna, nunca se imaginó que todo su arduo entrenamiento finalmente diera frutos, casi era como si fuera un sueño hecho realidad, nada parecía que pudiera arruinar su momento de gloria, pero desafortunadamente...

Lobo: jejeje... ya veo... ahora todo me queda claro -dijo repentinamente el delincuente al despertar de sorpresa de la paliza que recibió por parte de nuestra felina-

Luna: pero que... cómo... ¡¿Cómo es que te recuperaste tan rápido?! -preguntó ella estando en shock al ver como su malhechor se ponía rápidamente en pie mientras seguía encadenado-

Lobo: esta no fue mi primera pelea gatita, aunque tus golpes si fueron efectivos... eso no quiere decir que no pueda todavía levantarme -dijo teniendo mucho dolor en todas las áreas de su cuerpo que fueron golpeadas por nuestra joven soñadora moteada-

Luna: pues buena suerte en intentar escapar ahora, ya no tienes forma de como salirte de esta -dijo sacando la lengua en forma burlona-

Lobo: jeje supongo que sí, me atraparon finalmente, pero... al menos... ya sé la razón por la cual no te quieren cerca, del porqué mi instinto te sentía como una enemiga mortal -dijo riéndose después y dejado a luna intrigada-

Luna: ¿qué?, ¿qué quieres decirme con eso? -pregunto estando algo confundida y sin entender nada-

Lobo: tu fuerza... tu agilidad... tu destreza en combate... de eso me advertía, eres... eres tan solo un monstruo -dijo con frialdad en su ultima frase y dejando a luna un tanto pensativa y herida-

Luna: ¿un monstruo? -preguntó ella sin poder entender como alguien podría compararla a algo así-

Lobo: recuerda mis palabras gata, tarde o temprano tus sueños se derrumbaran, veras la realidad de tu situación y finalmente... terminaras como yo -dijo sintiéndose muy satisfecho en haber plantado la semilla de la duda en nuestra querida aspirante a maestra-

Guardia del pueblo: ya es suficiente engreído, no necesitamos seguir escuchando tu palabrería sin sentido, es hora de que vayas a prisión a cumplir con tu condena -dijo yéndose después junto con el bandido encadenado para mandarlo a prisión por un largo tiempo-

La misión se había cumplido, su buena obra estaba hecha y su sueño de ser algún día como la luna seguía intacto, pero... algo en el interior de nuestra heroína crecía rápidamente, era un sentimiento de dolor aun más grande que cuando tuvo que soportar los maltratos de cuando era cachorra, ese malestar... era el sentimiento de convertirse en todo lo opuesto a lo que ella soñaba todos los días, en una criatura odiada y temida por todos en china.

Luna: "no hay forma de que yo sea un monstruo, es imposible, ese lobo... en serio sí que le afecto mucho mis golpes como para haberme dicho tal cosa, de por si la mayoría de los aldeanos vieron como lo derrote en nuestro corto combate, ellos... ellos ahora seguramente desean agradecerme por haberlos protegido y..." -fue todo lo que pudo decir en sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de como los habitantes que vieron su enfrentamiento estaban temblando de miedo-

 **¿Por qué me están mirando de esa manera tan extraña?,** esa era la pregunta que ahora invadía su cabeza, todos los que estaban a su alrededor intentaban no llamar su atención, incluso evitaban soltar una sola palabra por el profundo temor que sentían en el corazón-

Luna: vaya, esto sí que es muy inusual, casi... casi parece como si mi presencia los asustara -dijo con algo de intriga antes de irse yendo tranquilamente hacia el bosque de bambú donde se encontraba su humilde campamento-

 **Bosque de bambú:**

Un suspiro de alivio salió de nuestra joven felina cuando pudo ver a lo lejos todas sus pertenencias sanas y salvas, era una cálida sensación de alegría lo que ahora la cubría de pies a cabeza, tan solo eso era lo que ella necesitaba para dar por terminado el grandioso día, la grata satisfacción de que por un segundo fue de ayuda para los demás.

Luna: "que suerte, mi querido lugar de descanso esta en perfecta condiciones tal y como lo deje, ahora... creo que es tiempo de que prepare mi tienda de campaña para ponerme a dormir, estoy segura de que mañana seré muy bien recibida cuando todos en esa aldea sepan que derrote a ese tonto bandido" -dijo en sus pensamientos estando muy emocionada al imaginar que posiblemente tendría fans que quisieran ser su amiga-

Al pasar los minutos mientras el sol se ocultaba poco a poco y se despedía de todos para darle la bienvenida a la solitaria noche, luna sin previo aviso empieza a recordar algo inquietante que le evita poder dormirse con comodidad.

Luna: "tarde o temprano tus sueños se derrumbaran... ver la realidad de mi situación... ¡no!... no tengo que hacerle caso a esas tontas palabras, yo... ¡yo jamás seré un monstruo!, nunca podría ser comparada a algo como eso" -dijo firmemente en su cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse después profundamente dormida-

 **A la mañana siguiente en el mismo y pequeño pueblo de china...**

Luna: muy bien... no te asuste ahora luna, es... es hora de ver si se acuerdan de ti -dijo con muchos nervios mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir mariposas en el estómago al pisar la entrada del poblado-

La vista era más que perfecta, el lugar entero estaba cubierto de sonrisas llenas de alegría, los adultos trabajan, los niños jugaban, y los ancianos contaban historias de sus antepasados, nada parecía que algo pudiese cambiar esa atmosfera tan vivaz, literalmente todos estaban muy contentos de no tener que preocuparse otra vez por el ladrón.

Luna: ¡muy buenos días a todos! -dijo en un fuerte saludo a los felices aldeanos del lugar por el cálido ambiente que se sentía-

Esas simples palabras de presentación dejaron al valle entero en silencio, nadie esperaba que nuestra joven leopardo apareciera, casi era como si todo repentinamente se hubiese convertido en un pueblo fantasma por su sorpresiva presencia.

Luna: "vaya esto... esto no me lo esperaba" -dijo estando un poco confundida en su interior por como todos la miraban cuando si fuera una amenaza-

Susurros y conversaciones bajas, eso fue todo lo que luna pudo escuchar al captar rápidamente las voces de los adultos que hablaban entre sí.

Cabra: mira, es la misma felina que derroto al delincuente de ayer -dijo sonando un poco asustado-

Cerdo: ¡¿es la misma que le dio esa tremenda paliza que casi lo mata?! -pregunto el comerciante con curiosidad y asombro-

Cabra: si mi buen amigo, es la misma, no tengo idea del porqué se atrevió a volver, aunque... espero que no sea para causar problemas, de por si mi negocio no necesita más bestias como ella rondando por las calles -dijo seriamente mientras su mirada se volvía fría al mirar a nuestra felina-

Cierva: te entiendo a la perfección, cuando me contaron sobre ella... yo... lo único en lo que pensé fue en la seguridad de mis hijos, ahora... no quiero ni imaginarme que pasaría si esa gata monstruosa se enojara y quisiera pelear con ellos, yo... en serio no creo poder soportar la idea de perder a mis pequeños -dijo con mucho miedo al crear un escenario en su mente donde luna perdiera la cordura y la razón-

El enojo y las lágrimas de sufrimiento eran ya algo muy común para nuestra querida soñadora moteada, pero en este caso... la situación era mucho más dolorosa, en darse cuenta de que no la querían cerca, no solo le destrozo en pedazos su deseo de ser aceptada por este pueblo, sino que también se creó en un parpadeo una nueva reputación de ser considerada algo peor que una ladrona de dumplings.

Luna: yo... yo... ¡YO NO SOY UN MONSTRUO! -dijo en un grito de furia de al ver como todos seguían susurrando sobre ella-

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ¿cómo era posible que ahora la vieran así?, jamás en toda su vida fue de herir a alguien que no buscara pelea, es más, nadie nunca se había molestado en siquiera en conocerla un poco, y ahora sin que le dijeran algo en persona... ¿simplemente tenía que aceptar el hecho de que ya no era bien recibida?

Luna: ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDEN DARSE CUENTA DE QUE SOY COMO USTEDES? -preguntó ella con mucha ira por como todos todavía sostenían una mirada de desprecio e inseguridad-

Conejo: ¡tu no eres como nosotros! -dijo un conejo marrón con algo de seriedad en el tono por como luna parecía estar queriendo buscar respuestas a toda costa-

Oveja: él tiene toda la razón, tu únicamente eres todo lo opuesto a lo que buscábamos para ser protegidos, además... ¿cómo puedes creerte que serias bien recibida después de lo que hiciste ayer? -pregunto con enojo esperando escuchar a lo que nuestra leopardo diría-

Luna: ¿qué demonios hice como para que no quieran que me quede? -preguntó ella estando ahora un poco más dolida que enojada por el temor que se veía en el rostro de los habitantes-

Oveja: tu espectáculo de ayer no solo demostró que tienes una extraordinaria fuerza jovencita, sino que también que eres muy peligrosa como para ser considerada alguien normal.

Luna: ¿qué?, pero... ¿por qué dicen eso? -preguntó ella estando todavía muy lastimada por cada palabra que había salido de los labios de los aldeanos-

Oveja: porque tus cualidades son idénticas a las de un monstruo, ¿acaso no pudiste verlas cuando peleaste contra el bandido?, primero no mostraste misericordia, segundo lo golpeaste hasta casi matarlo, después perdiste el control de tu propio juicio cuando él empezó a provocarte, y por último... destrozaste parte de nuestro pueblo en el proceso de querer vengarte de sus palabras, ¿cómo puedes pensar que nosotros somos iguales a ti?, tu... tu solamente creaste mucho terror al tratar de ser una falsa heroína, eres... eres...

Conejo: eres tan solo un monstruo -dijo terminando la frase de la oveja por como ella no encontraba otra palabra para describir a luna-

Luna: ¡YA LES DIJE QUE YO NO SOY UN MONSTRUO! -dijo en un fuerte rugido y haciendo que los aldeanos retrocedieran un poco por la mirada que ella empezaba a mostrar en el rostro-

Cerdo: ¿piensas atacarnos?, ¿no es así? -pregunto uno de los comerciantes locales por como esa parecía ser la intención de nuestra leopardo de las nieves-

Unas pequeñas lágrimas cubrían nuevamente el rostro de nuestra soñadora, nadie quería estar cerca de ella, era como si ese fuera su destino, quedarse siempre sola en las sombras de la oscuridad del bosque para no ser vista por otro ser viviente.

Luna: ¿por qué?... ¿por qué nadie es capaz de darme una oportunidad?... ¿por qué todo el mundo siempre me hace esto?... yo... ¡YO TAN SOLO QUERÍA QUE ME ACEPTARAN! -dijo en un grito antes de golpear con fuerza el suelo y agrietarlo un poco por la increíble furia que invadía su interior-

Esa ultima demostración de poder provoco que rápidamente los habitantes del tranquilo poblado comenzaran huir despavoridos de su presencia, nadie parecía querer ser víctima de la ira de luna, incluso... se podría decir que la consideraban una amenaza mucho mayor a la del lobo bandido que se la pasaba robando en sus negocios.

Conejo: ¡corran por sus vidas, el monstruo piensa pelear contra todos ustedes! -dijo uno de los habitantes mientras se alejaba de nuestra felina lo mas rápido posible-

Ciervo: ¡no dejen que se acerque a nuestro hijos, ella seguramente pensara en lastimarnos una vez que los vea! -dijo con mucho pánico antes de ocultarse en uno de los restaurantes del valle-

Cabra: ¡escóndanse donde puedan, ella no dudara en lastimarlos de gravedad si la desafían! -dijo con pavor al imaginar un enfrentamiento entre ella y nuestra leopardo moteada-

Ver como el pueblo entero se había alejado fue algo que luna no se lo podía esperar, ahora si parecía como si realmente fuera un poblado abandonado, dándole a entender de que en este lugar si todos tenían la idea fija de que ella era una como criatura maligna, no había forma de que fuera querida por intentar hacer una diferencia para los que necesitaban ser protegidos.

Luna: bien... si eso piensan de mí... entonces... ¡entonces me iré para nunca volver! -dijo ocultando su rostro entre llanto por como nadie parecía tenerle cariño por querer ayudar a los demás-

Todo parecía estar en contra de nuestra felina mientras ella se alejaba para volver a su solitario y humilde hogar, el saber que su kung fu no le ayudo de mucho para ser igual que la luna era casi como una apuñalada por la espalda, ahora... solo quedaba responderse esta pregunta, ¿era mejor tirar la toalla?

Luna: no... no puedo permitir que ese delincuente atrevido gane con sus tontas palabras de darme por vencida, yo... yo seguiré buscando mi lugar soñado, aunque... aunque eso requiera mucho más esfuerzo de mi parte -se dijo a sí misma mientras sus patas secaban sus lagrimas para poder evitar mostrar su sufrimiento-

Ya la decisión se había tomado, luna todavía no quería rendirse, pero... no por eso su dolor desaparecería como si nada de lo que vivió no le hubiera afectado, ella... ella todavía tenía que sostener la carga emocional de todo lo que tuvo que soportar en su corta niñez, el desprecio, la indiferencia, el miedo, y la soledad de nunca haber conocido los placeres de por lo menos saber como se siente tener una familia, con todo eso... sus ojos querían volver a llorar por como nada parecía querer que su vida cambiara para bien.

Luna: "no dejes que te vean así luna, tu... tu no eres una gatita débil... tu... tu no eres un monstruo" -se decía así misma en su mente para intentar calmar el dolor que había en el fondo de su corazón-

Fin del recuerdo.

 **Campamento de luna:**

 **Estando nuevamente en el presente...**

Luna: luego de alejarme de ese lugar... me dedique a seguir viajando en búsqueda de un sitio en donde pudiera vivir felizmente, pero... nada cambiaba po, siempre era la misma historia, no querían saber nada de mí, después con los años... tuve la suerte de conocer a mis pequeños hasta que... bueno... ya sabes lo que tuve que hacer para que no corrieran peligro -dijo derramando lagrimas al pensar en los únicos seres que la querían como una madre-

Todo fue muy sorpresivo para nuestro panda, nunca se imaginó que el pasado de ella fuera tan doloroso y solitario, casi era imposible de creer para su cabeza que su querida alumna sufría más de lo que se imaginaba.

Po: lamento que hayas tenido que soportar tanto sin siquiera tener un amigo luna -dijo nuestro héroe dándole después un fuerte abrazo a su amiga moteada-

Luna: lo peor de todo... es quizás ese pueblo y el bandido tenían toda la razón, mis cualidades... lo que yo soy... son... son las de un horrible monstruo -dijo en un frágil susurro al apenas apegarse a la posibilidad de que eso no fuera cierto-

Po: yo diría que tus cualidades son las de una verdadera heroína -dijo nuestro oso con una pequeña sonrisa-

Luna: ¿qué?

Po: ¿no recuerdas cuando me salvaste de los alumnos de ese tal tigre llamado fai?, sino fuera por ti luna... estoy seguro de que me habrían dado una tremenda paliza -dijo infantilmente su ultima frase para hacer que su compañera volviera a sonreír-

Luna: yo... lo recuerdo a la perfección, pero haberte protegido es algo que seguramente otro hubiese hecho en mi lugar y... -sin poder terminar su frase, su querido maestro le habla primero-

Po: no pienses que no hiciste nada al ayudarme contra ellos, tu acto heroico fue algo muy digno de llamarse de una salvadora, además... te aseguro no soy el único que piensa lo mismo de tus increíbles y bárbaras habilidades -dijo firmemente nuestro guerrero dragón y dejando un tanto intrigada a su alumna-

Luna: ¿que quieres decir con eso po?

Po: ¿acaso ya olvidaste a tus queridos admiradores? -pregunto nuestro héroe mientras luna quedaba más confundida que nunca-

Luna: ¿admiradores?, pero... yo... jamás he tenido alguien que quiera estar conmigo, ¿por qué dices que tengo admiradores?

Po: porque si los tienes luna, son quienes siguen esperando tu regreso y quieren volver a estar contigo para que les enseñes todo lo que sabes acerca del kung fu -dijo alegremente y dejando perpleja a nuestra felina moteada-

Luna: mis... ¿mis pequeños? -preguntó ella al recordarlos nuevamente en unos pocos segundos-

Po: es correcto, tus pequeños son la prueba de que puedes ser una heroína para todos, y aunque no parezca mucho... créeme que puede hacer la diferencia para que todo el mundo comience a verte de la misma forma en las que ellos te ven -dijo nuestro guerrero dragón viendo como su amiga parecía estar dudando de que todo eso fuera cierto-

Luna: ¿cómo mis pequeños pueden lograr que el resto me acepte tal y como soy? -preguntó ella queriendo saber la respuesta con mucho interés-

Po: porque ellos seguramente contaran tus maravillosas hazañas cuando logres obtener la paz interior y consigas utilizar tu chi a la perfección -dijo sorpresivamente y dejando muy sorprendida a luna-

Luna: po... tu... ¿tu todavía piensas que puedo lograrlo?, ¿después de todo lo que te conté sigues creyendo en que puedo conseguirlo? -pregunto nuestra leopardo de las nieves sin poder creer en esa posibilidad-

Po: sé que el pasado es algo que no podemos cambiar y que puede llegar a ser muy doloroso para todos, pero... no por eso hay que dejarnos influenciar por las cosas malas que tuvimos que sufrir, tu todavía decides que quieres hacer con tu vida luna, no dejes que nadie te diga lo que puedes o no puedes lograr, así que... si todavía buscas convertirte en alguien tan querida como la luna misma en los festivales... entonces... créeme que tienes todo mi apoyo y ayuda para que puedas cumplir con esa meta, recuerda, el bárbaro guerrero dragón siempre estará para darte una mano -dijo nuestro panda con mucha honestidad y haciendo que su alumna volviera a caer en lágrimas-

Luna: ¿por qué?, ¿por qué crees ciegamente en que puedo obtener mi paz interior?, ¿por qué sigues sin dudar en que puedo ser tan buena como tú en controlar mi chi? -preguntaba ella sin poder entender la razón por la cual nuestro héroe siempre hacia todo lo posible para que ella dejara de sentirse herida-

Po: porque ese es mi trabajo al ser tu maestro... y al ser tu amigo.

Esas palabras le llegaron al corazón a nuestra maestra del estilo leopardo, ahora no solo sus ánimos estaban un poco mejor, sino que también había recuperado las esperanzas de cumplir con uno de los sueños más queridos de su niñez, ser simplemente querida y aceptada por los demás.

Luna: gracias... gracias... -decía suavemente sin querer separarse del abrazo mientras sus lagrimas seguían cayendo al suelo-

Po: luna... tu... ¿te encuentras bien? -pregunto nuestro héroe estando todavía más intrigado del porqué ella seguía llorando-

Luna: estoy bien po, en serio... en serio gracias por ser mi amigo -dijo sonriendo un poco y dejando en shock a nuestro oso-

La palabra asombro quedo corta para po al escuchar eso, su mente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ahora, la apariencia de tigresa se reflejaba claramente en luna como si fuera su viva imagen, ¿seria posible que tan solo fuera una simple alucinación por la falta de sueño?, ¿o quizás algo intentaba comunicarle el universo?, sea lo que fuera, ahora su cabeza estaba demasiada confundida y cansada como para ponérselo a pensar detenidamente.

Luna: ¿po que pasa?, ¿te ocurre algo malo?, por favor dime algo -dijo sonando muy preocupada por como su querido maestro estaba demasiado callado-

Po: yo... no, no es nada luna, creo que mi cabeza ya me está queriendo decir que quiere irse a dormir -dijo sonando un poco nervioso mientras su boca soltaba un ligero bostezo-

Luna: si lo que quieres es dormir puedes ir a tu tienda si gustas, sabes que no tengo inconvenientes en que descansas un poco -dijo dando después un suspiro de alivio al escuchar que solo era eso-

Po: bueno... es que... siento que no deberia hacerlo sabiendo que tu todavia no puedes... -es todo lo que pudo decir al ser interrumpido por su alumna-

Luna: esta bien, no tienes porque preocuparte por mí, hablar contigo me devolvió las ganas de irme a descansar, digamos que... tu barbarosidad me hizo sentir muy feliz -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y alegrado mucho a su querido maestro-

Po: jaja veo que ya estás empezando a sonar como yo.

Luna: pues... tu forma de ser es muy contagiosa panda, además... bueno... me gusta que quieras pasar tiempo conmigo, eres el primero que en verdad desea que yo prosiga con mis sueños -dijo un poco ruborizada y dejando del mismo modo a nuestro guerrero dragón-

Po: estoy seguro de que no seré el único ni el último, así que... bueno... ¿en serio te sientes mejor luna? -pregunto nuestro panda queriendo cerciorarse de que su amiga no estuviera sufriendo por dentro-

Luna: estoy bien po, te prometo que mañana haré mi mayor esfuerzo en guiarte hasta la localización de tus amigos -dijo firmemente y dejando a su maestro un tanto más tranquilo-

Po: entonces yo también pondré lo mejor de mí para que logres conseguir tu paz interior y puedas utilizar tu energía chi en combates -dijo en una pose infantil y haciendo reír un poco a nuestra felina-

Luna: jajaja esta bien panda, te creo -dijo mostrando mucha tranquilidad y seguridad de sí misma al estar al lado de nuestro héroe-

Po: bien ahora ya que todo está dicho... te deseo buenas noches luna, espero que puedas descansar -dijo antes de darse la media vuelta e irse nuevamente a su cómoda tienda de campaña-

Luna: buenas noches mi amor -dijo tapándose después rápidamente la boca al darse cuenta de las palabras que habían salido de sus labios-

Po: ¿dijiste algo luna? -pregunto nuestro guerrero dragón sin haber escuchado bien la última frase-

Luna: dije... dije que tuvieras buenas noches -dijo con un fuerte sonrojo y estando muy avergonzada-

Su estomago jamás se había sentido tan revuelto en toda su vida, era la primera vez que algo salió de su boca sin pensarlo, ¿cómo eso era posible?, es cierto que po era especial para ella, pero... ¿haberle dicho amor?, sinceramente su cabeza no podía entenderlo.

Po: oh, ok, entonces descansa todo lo que puedas luna, mañana estoy seguro de que tendremos un día muy bárbaro -dijo sonando muy seguro y dejando sola a su querida alumna moteada-

Luna: "rayos, eso... eso sí que estuvo cerca, por poco hago el ridículo, aunque... ¿por qué habré dicho eso?, fue casi como si mi corazón hubiese querido decírselo" -se preguntó en sus pensamientos estando muy intrigada mientras se dirigía otra vez a su tienda para poder entrar al mundo de los sueños-

Mientras tanto con cierta maestra del estilo conejo había escuchado toda la conversación sin problema alguno...

Xing: vaya... sí que soy una tonta, debí haber sabido que mi forma de ser provocaría problemas entre los demás -dijo sintiéndose terriblemente mal al descubrir que ella se parecía en mucho a la conejita del pasado de luna-

La culpa no era algo que normalmente xing pudiera sentir en su interior, pero... en este caso... su cuerpo no podía evitarlo, literalmente su mirada se había vuelto como si de verdad quisiera componer las cosas entre ella y su compañera de ojos de jade.

Xing: "les... les prometo que intentaré cambiar panda, yo... en serio intentaré ser otra persona" -dijo sonando muy arrepentida en su cabeza después de volver en saltos hacia su respectiva tienda-

 **Fin del capítulo 48.**

 **Uf, esta parte de la trama sí que me costo, no por estar bloqueado, sino más bien por no tener tiempo mis queridos lectores :(**

 **Puede que algunos no les haya gustado este capítulo, pero en serio era necesario ponerlo para continuar con la historia de nuestro héroe de blanco y negro.**

 **Sin más que decir amigos, comenten si gustan y nos vemos en la continuación como siempre.**

 **Solo... solo espero no tardarme tanto en publicarla jejeje ;P**


	49. Capitulo 49:preguntas y respuestas

**¡Hola a todos mis lectores, es tiempo de que continuemos con la trama! :D**

 **Este capítulo se trata básicamente sobre po y su "bárbara" maestra del estilo conejo.**

 **Es un hecho que a xing le importa mucho todo lo que sea deber y obligaciones, incluso si significa actuar de manera irresponsable ella... cumplirá exitosamente las misiones o tareas que le asignen.**

 **No dar la vuelta atrás con las decisiones precipitadas que su impaciencia tomaba, la mantenían siempre enfocada en únicamente en concretar lo que le encargaban, eso era todo lo que le interesaba desde que se convirtió en una peleadora de kung fu, realizar el trabajo sin siquiera cuestionarse los métodos drásticos que usaba, pero desde de que conoció a nuestro héroe... pues... su mente comenzaba a pensar en cosas que jamás le interesaban o que no tenian nada que ver con sus obligaciones, como por ejemplo: intentar saber más sobre el pasado de luna por así decirlo.**

 **También falta mencionar que... aunque parezca imposible... las promesas forman parte de su extraño código moral, ya que... para ella era como un contrato verbal que rara vez se atrevería a romper, debido a que "su palabra" no es algo que se lo tomaría a la ligera, pero aun así... ¿será posible que xing llegue a cumplir lo de cambiar para bien?, pues... solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

 **Así que sin más, ¿qué les parece si damos una miradita a esta parte de la aventura?**

 **Yo por mi parte mis amigos... ¡siempre estoy dispuesto a seguir leyendo! :)**

 **Comenzamos con todo en... 3... 2... 1... ¡YA!**

 **Capitulo 49: preguntas y respuestas**

 **Campamento de luna:**

 **El brillo del sol nuevamente iluminaba el enorme cielo de las estrellas, haciendo que como de costumbre la oscuridad se retirara hasta el siguiente atardecer, pero aunque las cosas parecían estar empezando bien y con el pie derecho para todos los habitantes de la hermosa china... una cierta coneja blanca con mirada de enojo y cansancio se quedó despierta toda la noche pensando en la conversación de sus dos compañeros de viaje.**

Xing: "maldita sea, no puedo creerlo, en serio me desvelé por el pasado de la gata, ¿cómo es esto posible?, se supone que no somos amigas, así que... ¿por qué?, ¿por qué me importa tanto su bienestar?, ¿por qué me siento tan arrepentida?, sé que su historia es muy desafortunada y trágica pero... ¿por qué ahora quiero ayudarla como si fuera alguien importante para mí?" -se preguntaba ella misma en su mente, al no poder sacarse los recuerdos de la interesante noche que tuvo ayer-

Nuevas emociones inundaban a xing, una de ellas era la angustia mezclada con el deseo de querer remediarlas cosas groseras que dijo sin pensar, obviamente por el hecho de haberse dado cuenta de su error de ser tan insensible, además... su conciencia no podía dejar de sentirse afligida por haber revivido los peores recuerdos de luna, motivo por el cual sus ojos no se habían cerrado ni cinco minutos para poder descansar y recargar sus energías. causando que el enojo y el remordimiento la invadieran sin ningún problema al quedar muy claro que **"su método"** para averiguar asuntos ajenos se había pasado de la raya en... pues... al intentar saber el tipo de sufrimiento que ocultaba nuestra felina moteada.

Xing: rayos como odio mi maldita mala suerte, de todas las leopardos que hay en el mundo... ¡¿por qué tuve que meter la pata con la del pasado más horrendo?!, ¿habrá sido cierto todo lo que dijo?, mi... ¿mi personalidad es tan idéntica a la de esa horrible conejita?, no... ¡no!.. ¡deja de pensar eso xing!, yo... ¡yo no soy una arpía que quiso hacerla sentir miserable! -dijo, estando molesta y con deseos de querer golpear cualquier cosa, al no poder creer que su manera de ser se asemeje tanto a la de una buscapleitos-

Altanera, caprichosa y malhumorada. personalidades que su alma creó a partir de una vida de ser la burla de quienes creían que su kung fu no valía nada, de ahí nació su fría rudeza y desprecio por casi todos los que la miraban, pero a pesar de aparentar no tener emociones... ella por dentro sabía que su corazón podía sentir arrepentimiento, incluso... el daño que causó con sus groserías hacia sus dos nuevos e inesperados compañeros de viaje todavía rondaba en su interior, ya que, nunca intentaron hacerle algo malo o siniestro cuando lograron detenerla en su intento de robo.

Xing: es inútil... la culpa que me sigue acechando lo dice todo, no tiene sentido que yo me intente engañar, hasta un ciego podría ver esto con mucha claridad, soy... soy como una arpía. ¡demonios!, ¿por qué actué como una criminal en vez de pedirles indicaciones?, ¿por qué sigo siendo yo misma con quienes no buscan problemas?, ellos... ellos ni siquiera intentaron vengarse de mí después de como los trate, entonces... ¿por qué?, ¡¿porque me es tan difícil en no ser como una niña chillona?! -se preguntaba con inquietud mientras su cerebro intentaba recapitular cada detalle de sus actos pasados-

Comúnmente quienes permanecían a su lado no la toleraban o sentían las ansias de alejarse por los problemas que causaba su mal temperamento, nada que ella no haya experimentado antes en sus años de desconfianza hacia el mundo, pero ahora... la crueldad que mostró ante los que le brindaron una mano la tortura por dentro, debido a que en esta ocasión su mente había reconocido lo mal que se portó al ser tan antipática y abusiva.

Xing:esto es horrible, todo este tiempo... ¡todo este tiempo me he estado comportando como mi peor pesadilla!, ¡maldición!, ¡¿por qué nunca nadie me lo dijo?!, es... ¡demonios!, es... ¡es una completa locura! -decía ella, sin querer seguir viendo la realidad de su carácter odioso-

Un frágil recuerdo fue lo siguiente que se apoderó de su cabeza luego de parar de maldecir. es algo que estaba encerrado por muchos años en sus memorias y nunca tenía la fuerza suficiente como para que consiguiera salir, pero desafortunadamente gracias a su actual estado de ánimo, logró liberarse sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, provocando que después... una pequeña lágrima se cayera de sus ojos por ciertos sucesos de su infancia.

Xing: "no... no de nuevo... tengo... tengo que dejar de lado las imágenes de mi pasado. mi niñez ya termino hace mucho tiempo y no tengo porque seguir pensando en ello, lo que una vez se cerro... no tiene porque volver a abrirse. logre cicatrizar esas heridas hace mucho tiempo, solo... solo sé fuerte coneja, no dejes que nadie te vea como si fueses una bebita llorona, tu... tu no eres una debilucha a la cual pueden molestar, yo... ¡yo no soy una chica a la que pueden provocar por ser pequeña!" -dijo, en sus pensamientos con mucha firmeza ante de secar su rostro y dar por terminado por ahora el recuerdo de su peor trauma-

Motivada ahora más que ayer por el sentimiento de la culpa, nuestra maestra del estilo conejo estando todavía un poco avergonzada se promete nuevamente hacer todo lo posible para ser una mejor persona ante luna y po, ya que desde que los conoció... solo ha estado quejándose y fastidiando como una niña malcriada.

Xing: se los prometo panda, haré todo lo posible para no terminar siendo como esa fastidiosa conejita que menciono la gata, juro por mi honor que... ¡no me convertiré en una detestable bravucona! -dijo, con tono decidido antes de soltar un ligero bostezo por como el cansancio todavía debilitaba su cuerpo-

La decisión se tomó. la solitaria peleadora ya no tenía más dudas sobre lo que tenía que hacer para arreglar las cosas. ahora su nueva misión era lo que la estaba guiando sin problemas hacia un mejor mañana. todo parecía estar poniéndose más claro para xing y para su nueva promesa, sin embargo... abruptamente entraron a su cabeza unas preguntas que la hacían sentir muy intrigada, ya que se trataban sobre el triste pasado de la alumna de su alumno.

Xing: "sus anhelos... su historia... es... es increíble que la vida de la gata se parezca un tanto a mi horrible infancia. casi parece una broma del destino haberla encontrado junto con el panda, aunque... si lo que dijo es verdad... entonces... ¿por qué nuestro dolor es tan diferente?, digo... yo todavía trato de demostrarle a todos que puedo ser tan fuerte como cualquiera, pero... ¿por qué no me afecta de igual manera el sufrimiento del rechazo?, ¿será que yo tuve algo que ella no tuvo en toda su vida?, acaso... ¿acaso mi historia tiene algo más que nunca fui capaz de notar como para que las dos tengamos personalidades diferentes?" -se preguntó con mucha curiosidad en su cabeza, al no poder entender como su corazón casi nunca le permitía mostrar signos de tristeza, mientras que luna siempre hacia todo lo contrario al expresar las frustraciones en lágrimas-

Sin haber conseguido una respuesta decente o satisfactoria al ponérselo a pensar detenidamente... rápidamente comenzó a prepararse para continuar con su otra misión de entrenar a su discípulo de blanco y negro, pero no antes de soltar otra vez un fuerte bostezo por el agotamiento.

Xing: muy bien xing... por ahora... deja ese asunto para otro momento y no te rindas ante el cansancio, solo pon un poco más de esfuerzo en este día, dormir no es tan urgente, tu siempre has tenido energías para todo, debes... debes despertar al panda. tienes que convertirlo en uno de los más increíbles maestros de tu estilo como se lo dijiste, pero esta vez... intenta no ser tan ruda con él -se dijo así misma queriendo todavía cumplir, la promesa de cambiar y ser un poco más amable con los demás-

Asombro fue todo lo que sintió nuestra joven y curiosa maestra de ojos celestes cuando salió de su tienda de campaña, el motivo... vio a po meditando en pose de loto como si estuviera tratando de descifrar algo importante, era... era casi imposible de imaginar para ella que nuestro úrsido se pudiese despertar tan temprano, sencillamente no podía creérselo, provocando que su cabeza comenzara a intrigarse cada vez más por el tal acto inesperado de su alumno.

Xing: "ok... esto sí que requiere una investigación de mi parte, quizás no te conozca del todo guerrero dragón, pero estoy segura de que algo debe de estar pasando por tu cabeza, que hayas logrado madrugar me parece muy sospechoso, así que... es tiempo de que el novio de la gata me explique muchas cosas, además... quiero saber quien es ese tal fai del que hablaron ayer" -dijo sonando decidida en sus pensamientos, al querer indagar el porqué nuestro héroe esta con luna en el medio de la nada y no en el valle de la paz con el maestro shifu-

Mientras tanto con po y su meditación...

Po: rayos, no tiene caso, sin importar cuanto me esfuerce y me concentre no puedo descubrir del porqué luna me resulta tan familiar, todo esto... todo esto enserio me está confundiendo mucho, universo... ¿puedes ayudarme un poco?, sé que estas ahí, necesito tu ayuda, yo... no puedo entender lo que tratas de decirme, estoy seguro de que tuviste que ver en algo con que haya visto ayer el rostro de tigresa en mi nueva amiga, solo... solo te pido que me des una señal, por favor, realmente quiero saber el motivo de estas sensaciones de haberla visto antes -dijo, estando muy confuso e intrigado por como todavía el rostro de su alumna moteada le resulta extrañamente conocido-

los segundos transcurrían y nada sucedía, literalmente parecía como si sus suplicas no hubieran sido ni siquiera escuchadas. poder comprender la razón por la cual el mismísimo creador de la existencia nunca le decía algo en concreto era todavía un gran desafío para su mente, pero no por eso po se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, intentar descubrir toda la verdad era algo que lo estaba ayudando mucho para no renunciar.

Po: "hmmm... parece que hoy no recibiré una respuesta. seguramente el universo debe de estar ahora muy ocupado con otros asuntos de igual importancia, aun así... no pienso rendirme ante este enigma, seguiré esforzándome en recordar y hacer memoria aunque me cueste varias horas de sueño. quizás... quizás si sigo pasando más tiempo con luna se resuelva por si solo este misterio, sin más ideas no veo otra opción para..." -es todo lo que pudo decir nuestro guerrero dragón en su mente, al sentir sorpresivamente como alguien comenzaba a acomodarse en su cabeza-

Queriendo averiguar quien era el individuo que recorría su cráneo con tanta tranquilidad y confianza, nuestro héroe siendo directo suelta con un poco nerviosismo una pregunta fácil de responder.

Po: quién... ¿quién esta en mí?, será mejor que se identifique ahora -dijo, con casi tono de advertencia, al no poder ver todavía a su posible y futuro contrincante-

Xing: jaja no te asustes mi alumno de blanco y negro, soy yo, únicamente me puse aquí arriba porque es casi tan suave como una cama.

Po: ¿xing?, ¿en serio eres tu la que esta en mi cabeza?

Xing: si panda soy yo, ¿acaso no puedes reconocer mi voz? -preguntó, fingiendo un poco de enojo al escuchar eso-

Po: es que... creí... creí que se trataba de una especie de bandido que buscaba problemas -dijo, estando algo avergonzando, al haber confundido de esa forma a su compañera-

Xing: si ese hubiese sido el caso... pues... habrías sido humillado y derrotado ante mi kung fu, te lo puedo asegurar pandita, me vuelvo muy pero muy fuerte cuando se trata de enfrentar a un enemigo de más del triple de mi tamaño -dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, antes de acostarse cómodamente en el suave pelaje de su compañero-

Po: jajaja supongo que tienes razón, todavía puedo recordar la patada que me lanzaste cuando intentaste robar el pergamino de luna para salir de este bosque -dijo, riéndose un poco de la peculiar manera en la que conoció a su maestra del estilo conejo-

Xing: entonces, ¿no estás enojado conmigo por haberte golpeado aquella vez? -preguntó ella sin poder entender la razón por la cual su alumno nunca se enojaba-

Po: para nada xing, yo no soy de los que guardan rencor.

Xing: vaya, sí que eres muy raro guerrero dragón.

Po: ¿raro?

Xing: sin importar las razones que te diera para que me detestaras o incluso me dejaras abandonada en este lugar... tu... tu no lo hiciste, me dejaste ir contigo como si nada, incluso estoy segura de que esperas a que seamos amigos.

Po: jeje estas en lo cierto en eso, enserio me gustaría que seamos muy buenos amigos y podamos llevarnos bien -dijo cálidamente y dejando aun más confundida a su compañera de ojos celestes-

Xing: ¿por qué?, ¿por qué eres así de bueno conmigo?, ¿por qué no fuiste capaz de dejarme a mi suerte? -preguntaba ella, sin querer mostrar su lado sensible, ya que, le recordaba viejos momentos que la hacían sentir como si fuera una niña indefensa-

Po: porque dejarte sola y perdida en un sitio como este como si no valieras nada... para mí habría sido como darle la espalda a todo lo que me enseñaron.

Xing: ¿qué?

Po: mira... admito que fue doloroso cuando me golpeaste, en serio, tu patada fue muy bárbara y poderosa, pero... no por eso pienses que te odio, yo jamás sentiría eso por alguien, lo único que pensaba en esos momentos era en como podía ayudarte.

Xing: cualquiera me hubiera dejado sola panda, de hecho... no me habría ni yo misma perdonado, lo que te hice... fue razón suficiente como para que me llegaras a ignorar y siguieras en tus asuntos -dijo, soltando después un fuerte suspiro de al imaginar que po posiblemente la aborreciera en secreto-

Po: pues... no sé si es para tanto como dices, pero créeme que aunque hayamos empezado con el pie izquierdo... tu... bueno... me sigues agradando tanto como luna. tu estilo conejo es una de las cosas más fantásticas que he visto y me siento muy feliz de que me lo estés enseñando con tanta dedicación. estoy seguro de que tu maestra debe de estar muy orgullosa de esa fuerza que tienes al combatir a tus oponentes, ese gran espíritu de lucha que albergas en tu interior... es posiblemente la razón por la cual te eligió para que me entrenaras personalmente -dijo, con mucha sinceridad en su tono y haciendo que ella se quedara en completo silencio-

Curioso de saber del porqué su maestra todavía no decía nada, nuestro oso le pregunta estando muy preocupado...

Po: ¿pasa algo xing?, ¿está todo bien ahí arriba?, ¿acaso dije algo que no debía?, si es así te pido disculpas no era mi intención... -fue todo lo que pudo decir al ser interrumpido repentinamente por una voz casi llorosa-

Xing: no... no es nada panda, solo... solo dame un minuto, tus... tus palabras en serio me dejaron en shock -dijo, secándose luego pequeñas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos por como su alumno había dicho que la apreciaba aun después de todo lo ocurrido-

Pasado el minuto y habiéndose quitado las últimas gotas que cubrían su rostro, nuestra joven peleadora de kung fu baja de un salto de la cabeza de su aprendiz teniendo una mirada muy seria.

Xing: po... ¿puedo hacerte un par de preguntas más si no te molesta?

Po: cla... claro puedes preguntarme lo que quieras -dijo, con un poco de miedo al escuchar que los labios de xing habían dicho su nombre-

Xing: gracias, solo busco despejar de mi cabeza algunas cosas que me están preocupando. ahora volviendo al asunto, ¿por qué estabas meditando hace poco como si algo te estuviera molestando? -preguntó ella, teniendo mucha curiosidad por dentro, ya que estaba casi segura de que po no era de los que despertarían al alba sin tener algún motivo personal u oculto-

Po: yo... bueno... intentaba encontrar respuestas a algo importante.

Xing: ¿respuestas a algo importante?, se... ¿se trata de un asunto amoroso? -preguntó con gentileza y suavidad, al no querer sonar como una entrometida-

Po: no, no es eso, veras... lo que trataba de hacer... era... era... no... no puedo. solo olvida lo que acabo de decir xing, ni yo mismo sé cómo explicarme esto que me está inquietando por dentro, es... es **algo** que sigue paseando libremente por mi mente y no quiere alejarse de mí, sé que suena ridículo, pero honestamente... no tengo idea de como detallártelo todo sin que después creas que estoy enloqueciendo **-** dijo, estando un poco ruborizado al no poderentenderaun lo de haber visto con anterioridad la imagen de su amiga leopardo-

Escuchar eso fue muy inesperado para nuestra peleadora de grandes orejas, ¿qué podía hacer ella ahora?, seguir insistiendo sobreel tema no era una opción, ya que molestarlo no era precisamente la manera de intentar ser una mejor compañera de viaje. tan solo le quedaba una alternativa y esa era pasar a otra pregunta.

Xing: esta bien, lo dejamos para más adelante, estoy segura de que tarde o temprano podrás decírmelo con más confianza. ahora a mi siguiente tema... ¿por qué estas en este bosque junto con la gata y no en el palacio de jade?

El temor cubrió instantáneamente la cara de nuestro héroe al oír esa pregunta, ya que, al no saber como estaba su maestro, amigos y familiares, lo atormentaba desde que se había alejado forzosamente de su hogar. todo por la inesperada aparición de unos muy habilidosos maestros del kung fu que dijeron que habían llegado para atrapar a los cinco furiosos y a él.

Po: "el palacio de jade... los aldeanos... mis papás... el resto de mi familia y shifu... rayos, todos están todavía en el valle de la paz y no tengo la habilidad suficiente como para protegerlos, ¿cómo...?, ¿cómo fue que pasó esto? -se preguntó con mucha culpa en su cabeza, mientras el deseo de querer regresar a su hogar lo consumía por dentro-

La situación estaba muy complicada para po, **¿qué cosa lo podría ayudar como para que volviera a desafiar a los que lo persiguen sin correr el riesgo de perder?**. la idea básica seguía siendo intentar ser más fuerte, ya que... los extraños que lo habían ido a buscar a su valle igualaban su destreza en pelea y casi lo logran capturar cuando se armó de valor para enfrentarlos aun en desventaja numérica. esa... imprudente e inesperada decisión que tomó sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera intentar ganar en el injusto combate... fue causada por la única razón de querer proteger a su malherido equipo para que no cayera bajo **los misteriosos planes** de los mismo desconocidos que lo querían agarrar a toda costa.

Po: "universo... no sé si puedes escucharme, pero... por favor, por lo que más quieras... protege a china hasta que me reúna nuevamente con los cinco furiosos. te prometo que con ellos ayudándome me convertiré en un maestro de los doce estilos de kung fu en muy poco tiempo y podré defender a todos sin problema. te... te lo suplico, no dejes que los que me atacaron sigan lastimando a más inocentes, en especial... no dejes que le hagan daño a tigresa, ella... ella es muy importante para mí" -pidió en ruego en sus pensamientos, mientras el recuerdo de la sonrisa de su querida amiga rayada se le hacía cada vez más distante con cada segundo lejos de ella **-**

Transcurrido un breve periodo de tiempo sin que el guerrero dragón dijera algo, xing sin perder más tiempo lo hace reaccionar diciendo...

Xing: ¡panda despierta!, ¿por qué no hablas?, ¿algo te está perturbando? -preguntó, estando desconcertada por como su adorable aprendiz se había quedado repentinamente mudo-

Po: se... se podría decir que sí -dijo en un susurro triste, al estar imaginando que todos sus seres queridos son prisioneros de los peligrosos villanos que utilizaron el chi y la paz interior para acorralarlo-

Xing: ¿se podría decir que sí?, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?

Po: lo que trato de decir es que no sé cómo... -sin terminar poder terminar la frase, su joven maestra le habla primero-

Xing: déjame adivinar... no sabes cómo explicar el porqué terminaste aquí, en este laberinto de bambú, ¿cierto? -preguntó con frustración, por como su interrogatorio no la estaba llevando a ninguna parte-

Po: no, no es... no iba a decir eso xing.

Xing: ¿entonces?

Po: yo... iba... pues...

Xing: panda...

Po: iba... iba a decir que no sé cómo hacer para convertirme en un maestro de todos los estilos antes de que sea demasiado tarde y... y... y además...

Xing: ¡basta! -dijo en tono de orden y haciendo que su alumno se quedara viéndola con perplejidad-

Po: pero...

Xing: tienes que calmarte po, no hay motivos para que estés tan nervioso con mis preguntas, solo dime qué es lo que te está perturbando -dijo, querido saber ya del porqué nuestro panda no paraba de tartamudear en sus respuestas-

Po: es... es difícil de compartir, no sé por dónde empezar.

Xing: hmmm...

Po: lo... lo siento, es que... intento no pensar mucho en ello para no caer en la desesperación. lo que me pasó hace un par de días atrás antes de que te conociera... me... me tiene muy alarmado e intranquilo todavía -dijo, sin poder sacar la preocupación de su rostro-

Xing:vaya eso... ¿eso quiere decir que acabo de tocar un asunto muy delicado? -preguntó ella, deseando que por esta una única vez su curiosidad no la metiera en más líos de los que ya tenía encima-

Po: más bien es un asunto muy complicado. la razón por la cual luna y yo estamos en este bosque de bambú... es... es porque... fuimos atacados violentamente -dijo, soltando después un fuerte suspiro-

Xing:¿los dos fueron atacados?, ¿pero...?, ¿pero por qué quien? -preguntó xing, teniendo mucho interés en ese detalle importante-

Po: no lo sé con exactitud. lamentablemente no sé nada acerca de ellos o lo que planeaban hacer con nosotros si lograban derrotarnos.

Xing: **¿ellos?** , eso significa que... ¡¿que más de uno quiso lastimarlos?! -preguntó, estando sorprendida por tal noticia inquietante-

Po: si... pero por suerte pudimos salir de ese problema gracias a que se dieron cuenta de que no seriamos tan fáciles de capturar por como nos ayudábamos mutuamente, fue... fue después un gran un alivio para nosotros ver como se retiraban con la misma velocidad en la que nos habíamos defendido de sus ataques. pero estoy seguro de que aun deben de estar deseosos por atraparnos, por lo que pude ver... no son de los que abandonan sus planes a la ligera -dijo, con una mirada seria mientras su pequeña maestra guardaba en un rincón de su cabeza cada palabra que él soltaba-

Xing:interesante, ¿así que te quisieron capturar junto con tu querida alumna sin importar otra cosa?

Po: así es, pero lo que mas me sorprendió de eso fue que se me abalanzaron de una como un relámpago, casi... casi de la misma forma en la que se habían alejado de nosotros sin dejar rastro alguno de sus huellas.

Xing: ya veo, con lo que acabas de describir, en mi opinión, diría que son de mantenerse ocultos en las sombras para no llamar mucho la atención. seguramente así realizan todas sus jugadas para que nadie pueda llegar a sospechar de los movimientos que hacen. te enfrentaste a unos oponentes muy astutos y precavidos mi buen panda -dijo, volviendo a su actitud seria, por el enorme peligro en el que po se había enfrentado-

Po: concuerdo con eso xing, son peleadores muy cuidadosos... y a la vez muy fuertes. cuando la pelea había comenzado, lo primero que hice fue intentar resistir lo suficiente para lograr descubrir sus puntos débiles y dejarlos fuera de combate con mis ataques, pero... desgraciadamente mi kung fu... no consiguió acertar ni un solo golpe. la velocidad en la que se movían era increíble, literalmente no se dispusieron a ni siquiera darme un segundo de respiro al ver que me agotaba poco a poco esquivando sus patadas y puñetazos, incluso me fue imposible preguntarles de donde provienen.

Xing: demonios, ¿entonces no sabes el porqué fueron escogidos como blanco?, por lo que me cuentas... algo grande pensaban hacer contigo y la gata.

Po:no, enserio lo lamento, desafortunadamente no tengo ni la más mínima idea de porque somos sus objetivos, pero... lo que si puedo decirte son sus nombres, se llaman feng, gan, zhuang, ting, lian y fai. los seis... son los responsables de que yo me haya alejado del valle de la paz junto con los cinco furiosos -dijo, sintiéndose decepcionado de sí mismo, por como su kung fu, no fue lo suficientemente **"bárbaro"** para evitar que shifu se sacrificara por el bienestar de todos-

Al parecer, tratar de descubrir y saber quien era fai no resultaría sencillo para la maestra del estilo conejo, debido a que po no tenía ninguna información del extraño sujeto como para colaborar con su **investigación** , aunque... es probable de que xing se las ingenie en un futuro para descifrar los planes o intenciones de nuestro villano. parte de ella nunca se daba a la idea de rendirse ante los problemas o inconvenientes y eso siempre le resultaba muy práctico en los momentos difíciles. el desafío de intentar revelar lo que tramaba y escondía su posible nuevo enemigo, la estaba poniendo cada vez más decidida a no ceder con sus preguntas, cosa que le ayudaba de mucho para no dejar de lado el interesante tema, sin mencionar que también... había algo con el relato que le llamó mucho la atención, algo que no fue capaz de pasar por alto por lo insólito que sonaba y eso era... el haber escuchado otros cinco nombres más de los que jamás oyó antes, incluyendo el hecho de que su aprendiz había escapado de su hogar por motivos de peligro.

Xing: espera un segundo, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿me estás diciendo esos seis individuos que acabas de mencionar no te dieron más opción que huir del valle de la paz por lo fuertes que eran?, pero... tu... ¿no me dijiste recién que con la ayuda de gata los habías hecho retroceder? -preguntó ella, estando totalmente confundida-

Po: efectivamente xing, pero la cosa es que los hice retroceder cuando los enfrente en este bosque. lo de huir de mi valle junto con mis amigos fue antes de conocer a luna.

Xing: no... esto... ¡esto no tiene sentido!, ¡¿dices que lograste ahuyentarlos con tu novia pero no con los cinco furiosos ayudándote en tu propio hogar?!

Ruborizado por como nuevamente su pequeña compañera soltó sin pestañar, **la palabra** que lo hacia sentir nervioso e incomodo, nuestro héroe sin poder articular bien una frase le responde con dificultad...

Po: xi... xing sabes que... que luna no es mi novia, ella... ella es solo mi amiga -dijo, sin perder su sonrojo mientras la joven peleadora de grandes orejas daba un fuerte suspiro por la gran obstinación que tenía él, al decir siempre lo mismo-

Xing: esta bien, es solo tu amiga, entendido. ahora si no es mucho problema... ¿me puedes decir que fue lo que pasó antes de que esos villanos te obligaran a tomar la decisión de escapar de tu valle? -preguntó con su tono más dulce y tranquilo, mientras su mente hacia todo lo posible para que ella no cayera en el enojo por escuchar esas palabras que la hacían querer gritar de ira-

Po **:** no hay... no hay problema en absoluto, en... en resumen, todo lo que pasó... pues... llegaron de la nada y comenzaron a causar alboroto por el valle de la paz sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo para detenerlos. yo... traté de derrotarlos junto con los cinco furiosos, pero al final... después de un duro enfrentamiento... mis amigos quedaron muy mal heridos y exhaustos por hacer todo lo posible para no permitir que los seis siguieran libres por las calles causando caos -dijo volviendo su mirada de preocupación, por estar pensando en lo ocurrido-

Xing: hmmm... por como lo dices suena a que tú no recibiste daño, ¿qué pasó con exactitud, panda?, ¿acaso no participaste mucho en la pelea? -preguntó con mucha intriga mientras su aprendiz hacia todo lo posible para no deprimirse, al hacer memoria de cada detalle de lo sucedido-

Po: no, lastimosamente no. apenas si tuve la oportunidad de pelear contra uno de ellos antes de ir corriendo al palacio de jade por priorizar la tarea de llevar a dos de mis amigos con mi maestro -dijo con angustia en su tono, al no haber podido hacer otra cosa más que solo llegar lo mas rápido posible a donde estaba shifu-

Xing: es... ¿es un chiste po?, ¿dejaste al resto de tu equipo contra esos horribles malhechores? -preguntó con una fuerte mirada de enojo-

Po: tuve que hacerlo xing, mis compañeros mantis y mono... se encontraban en muy malas condiciones cuando fueron traídos por mi amigo grulla. él nos contó que habían sido victimas de tres posibles maestros de kung fu y... supongo que los dos al tratar... de poner un alto por como esos aprovechados se comían todas las comidas de los puestos de los comerciantes de la parte este del valle sin pagar... pues... probablemente actuando precipitadamente... terminaron perdiendo la pelea y con esas horribles heridas que llevaban consigo cuando los vi totalmente desmayados. las lastimaduras que tenían eran muy graves y se notaba desde lejos de que los culpables no eran seres ordinarios. solo... solo grulla salió ileso debido a que él logró escapar por la velocidad de sus alas, llevándosepor fortuna también... los... los cuerpos inmóviles de nuestros dos amigos bromistas **-** dijo sintiendo un leve escalofrío por todo su ser, al pensar en lo que habría pasado si su camarada plumífero no lograba escapar-

Atónita por haber escuchado que un par de los integrantes de los cinco furiosos fueron vencidos y dejados inconscientes tras una contienda, la pequeña maestra del estilo conejo le hace otra vez una pregunta a nuestro oso diciendo...

Xing: no... no es cierto, él... ¡¿él de verdad dijo que tres posibles maestros de kung fu fueron los que provocaron que dos de tus amigos fueran noqueados?! -preguntó, perdiendo su mirada de enojo y cambiándola en un instante por una muy perpleja, ya que, normalmente, alguien que domina el kung fu, no haría cosas malas con el único fin de herir o perturbar a los demás-

Po: lo sé... sé que es que difícil de creer que seres que practican el kung fu sean capaces de hacer ese tipo de cosas que van totalmente en contra de lo que significa ser un protector de los inocentes, pero... así fue como sucedió según la información de mi compañero grulla -dijo con algo seriedad, mientras su solitaria maestra quedaba más confundida que nunca, por no quedarle totalmente claro el asunto de quienes eran los responsables que hirieron a nuestro primate e insecto-

Xing: esto...perdona la pregunta pero... ¿todavía estamos hablando de los mismos sujetos que te quieren capturar?, es que... me estoy enredando mucho con cada detalle que agregas -dijo con intriga y teniendo como una especie de rompecabezas en su mente, por como el guerrero dragón revelaba a cada segundo información alarmante acerca de los acontecimientos que lo llevaron a alejarse de todo-

Po: si, todavía estamos hablando de los mismos. lo que pasa es que te los menciono así porque esos momentos ni yo ni mi equipo teníamos idea de cuántos eran o porque habían llegado al valle de la paz. la única sospecha que creíamos como una posibilidad antes de que ellos se decidieran a atacarnos con sus bárbaras habilidades... era que quizás solo buscaban algo que valiera la pena robar, en conclusión... creíamos que eran simples bandidos -dijo sintiéndose muy responsable por dentro, al no haberse dado cuenta antes de que no eran individuos que buscaban solamente asaltar locales de comidas-

Xing: entiendo, aunque todavía hay algo que no me cuadra en tu relato panda-dijo, antes de frotarse un poco la cabeza, ya que, su mente intentaba armar el escenario de todo lo que contó nuestro úrsido-

Po: ¿algo que no cuadra?, ¿qué cosa es xing?, si se trata de algo que no haya explicado bien... entonces... haré todo lo posible para contarlo mejor si eso te ayuda a comprender lo que sea que te este molestando, aunque... creo que por ahora no me he olvidado de mencionar nada que no sea importante, al menos... eso es lo que pienso -dijo, mostrando un poco inquietud por como repentinamente, la joven peleadora del estilo conejo, lo comenzaba a rodear en saltos sin decir una sola palabra-

Decidida a quitarse toda duda sin importar que sus preguntas incesantesllegasen a posiblemente a irritar a su carismático alumno de blanco y negro, xing tomando un poco de aliento se detiene con los saltos y lo mira fijamente para decirle...

Xing: po necesito que me respondas a esto, ¿por qué tu amiga ave te contó acerca de los tres posibles maestros de kung fu que lo tomaron desprevenido como si no estuvieras enterado de nada?, tu... ¿no estuviste peleando aunque sea un poco al lado de tu equipo contra esos sinvergüenzas?

Un minusculo detalle que nuestro héroe olvidó de mencionar. su compañera de pelaje blanco parecía estar todavía demasiado interesada en saber cada paso y acción que tomaron todos en el valle de la paz. la verdad era lo único ella buscaba, algo que fue muy notorio para po desde hace como unas cinco preguntas atrás. el par de dudas que se habían formulado en la cabeza de xing fue lo siguiente que se escuchó entre los dos,aunque... digamos que para ella fue más que revelador las respuestas que salieron de los labios su aprendiz, incluso se podría decir que se quedó algo boquiabierta por dentro, ya que, él dijo que...

Po: en parte si, pero... bueno... antes de que grulla llegara volando y nos contara todo sobre lo que había pasado... nosotros... nos habíamos separado en dos grupos para cubrir más terreno. la razón de esa decisión fue porque... los alumnos de fai habían aparecido en dos partes diferentes del valle. yo fui junto con mi amiga tigresa y víbora a la parte oeste mientras que... mantis, mono y grulla fueron a la parte este. es por ese motivo que no estaba enterado nada xing, si hubiera sabido antes de que eran capaces estos sujetos... no habría permitido que mis dos amigos recibiesen la tremenda paliza que los dejó adoloridos. sé que cometieron... no, sé que cometimos uno de los más grandes errores del kung fu al subestimar a un nuevo oponente, pero... como dije antes, creíamos que solamente eran bandidos sin importancia cuando... cuando fuimos corriendo para enfrentarlos por separado **-** dijo, apretando con fuerza los puños al dejar muy en claro que en parte su exceso de confianza fue demasiado alto cuando se animó a intentar derrotar a feng y a su estilo águila-

Estando la saltarina maestra de ojos celestes en su propio mundo y sin poder reaccionar, por como una frase que recién oyó se había apoderado inmediatamente de toda su atención, nuestro oso sin tardar más de unos diez segundos le pregunta sin vacilar...

Po: ¿está todo bien xing?, ¿ahí algo que quieras decirme o preguntarme que te este confundiendo?

Xing: yo... ¿acaso escuché bien?, ¿acabas de decir alumnos?, entonces de los seis... ¡¿fai es el líder y el maestro de esos sujetos?!, por... ¿por casualidad ahora dirás que la principal razón por la cual llegaron era porque querían atrapar también a los cinco furiosos?, porque créeme que esa seria la sorpresa definitiva panda -dijo, esperando a oír a que eso no fuera verdad,ya que si esa última pregunta había acertado en el blanco, significaría que los planes de los perseguidores de po iban demasiado lejos, incluso más de lo que un villano normal haría por buscar algo en específico-

Po: bueno... es curioso que digas eso, ya que... ¿recuerdas el sujeto llamado feng que mencioné y que forma parte del equipo de fai?, pues... digamos que... que él me especificó que había venido desde muy lejos por todos nosotros, así que... lamentablemente no solo me buscaban a mí cuando llegaron xing, sino también a los cinco -dijo, sintiendo miedo al pensar en lo que podría pasar si tigresa y los demás llegaran a encontrarse a los seis maestros sin su apoyo-

Maldiciendo por dentro al atinar a la perfección con su más reciente duda, xing sin perder ni un minuto y con preocupación habla nuevamente con nuestro guerrero dragón sobre algo que no logró ignorar, empezando diciendo...

Xing: ya... ya me has abierto los ojos, fai... fai es el responsable de todo, ¿verdad?, lo que te pasó... tus amigos... el ataque a tu valle, él... al ser el maestro de esos cinco habilidosos guerreros del kung... fue... fue quien dio las ordenes de capturar y lastimar a tu equipo, ¿cierto? -preguntó ella esperando a oír la confirmación de su alumno-

Po: pues... aunque esto te confunda más probablemente... yo... aún no estoy totalmente seguro de que fai sea el líder o maestro de sus cinco compañeros, ya que, todavía no tengo ni una sola prueba de ello, aunque... es probable de que él haya planeado todo como lo acabas de decir -dijo, mientras su cabeza intentaba recordar lo que sea que mencionara que el tigre de bengala fuera el principal responsable de las acciones de gan y los demás-

Xing: ¡¿qué?!, ¿entonces porque dijiste con tanta seguridad que él es el maestro de feng y los otros cuatro si nunca lo verificaste? -preguntó ella, estando un poco enfadada al escuchar que su alumno no sabía ni siquiera quien era el que mandaba entre los seis guerreros que lo querían capturar-

Po: es que... puede que creas que soy un poco tonto si digo esto pero... algo en mi interior me lo dice xing. no sé cómo explicarlo, pero con haber visto su actitud seria y mirada ruda... mi mente me señalaba a cada rato que él era el jefe de su grupo -dijo, sintiendo luego algo de vergüenza al escuchar la respuesta que salió de su cabeza y pura honestidad-

Intentar ser más amable con los demás era un concepto totalmente nuevo para xing. el no enojarse o discutir por cualquier cosa le resultaba muy a menudo como una misión casi imposible de cumplir debido a los recuerdos de su triste niñez. las similitudes que tiene su pasado con el de luna no eran muy diferentes, se puede decir que las dos sufrieron en el mismo nivel mientras crecían, no obstante... el resultado de sus personalidades terminó siendo distinto. lo único que ahora ella buscaba... era como mínimo ser un poco más gentil hacia los extraños, tal como lo hizo po cuando la conoció y le ofreció una mano sin esperar nada a cambio, sin embargo... no solo por eso significaría que mágicamente desaparecería su conducta en tal solo un día. escuchar esa respuesta de su aprendiz de blanco y negro fue muy **"desilusionante"** para sus grandes orejas, tanto que su boca no pudo evitar decir...

Xing: tienes razón panda, sinceramente lo creo. no puedes estar tan seguro de eso con una simple corazonada, además... ¿cómo es posible que no hayas visto antes una señal de que fai o cualquier otro miembro de su equipo no diera ordenes al resto? -preguntó, antes de soltar un fuerte suspiro por como nuestro querido oso le hacia más difícil la tarea de investigar el asunto-

Po: lo... lo siento, pero como dije hace poco... me perdí de mucho cuando lleve a mis dos amigos con el maestro shifu. hice... hice todo lo posible en apurarme para regresar con el resto y así poder ayudar en la pelea contra fai y sus compañeros, pero ahora honestamente... creo que debí ir con mono y mantis cuando nos separamos en grupo. estoy seguro de que el resultado habría sido distinto si yo hubiese ido a ayudar en la parte este del valle con ellos y no a la parte oeste con mi amiga tigresa y víbora -dijo, sintiéndose después un poco deprimido al pensar que quizás pudo haber evitado todo el lio-

Aprovechando la oportunidad para sacarse otra de sus conflictivas sospechas, la solitaria maestra del estilo conejo cambia brevemente de tema para hablar sobre lo que acaba de mencionar nuestro úrsido.

Xing: ahora que lo mencionas... ¿cómo te enteraste de que estos infames estaban asaltando la parte este del valle si tu no estabas allí?-preguntó con mucha curiosidad-

Po: bueno... me entere gracias a que... -es todo lo que pudo decir al ser interrumpido abruptamente-

Xing: sé que este interrogatorio se está volviendo largo y fastidioso po, pero enserio no puedo evitar en no preguntarte lo que me intriga, mi... mi cabeza no deja de señalarme cada pedazo de información que falta por armar de tu historia y eso me... me provoca en seguir insistiendo con que reveles todo lo que te sucedió en el valle. te digo esto porque parte de mí... le cuesta confiar en ti... y creer en todo lo que contaste hasta ahora -dijo, con una mirada seria y dejando muy evidente que su desconfianza seguía controlando gran parte de su ser-

Una posibilidad de crear un lazo más fuerte de confianza es todo lo veía el guerrero dragón mientras su experta maestra en saltos no paraba de sacar preguntas. xing definitivamente era muy diferente a luna en conducta, intentar ganarse su amistad no resultaría nada fácil, ya que, la manera de ser de la pequeña peleadora era un tanto escéptica y de no apoyarse en otros, aun así... lo último que haría po es enojarse por ese tipo de cosas. responder cada interrogante que ella tenía en su mente es lo que él seguiría haciendo si eso significaba ayudarla.

Po: esta bien, lo entiendo perfectamente xing, no tienes que darme explicaciones de nada, es más... aunque tu no lo creas... me recuerdas un poco a mí cuando quería saber más acerca de mi pasado. ahora con respecto a tu duda... pues... un aldeano nos había informado de la situación de lo que ocurría en el valle, es por esa razón que estábamos enterados de lo que había pasado y en que parte habían aparecido feng y sus compañeros -respondió con una leve sonrisa al recordar brevemente la conversación que tuvo con su querido papá acerca de como apareció en una caja de rábanos-

Comprensible, cordial y con un corazón lleno de bondad. es lo que la impaciente y algo introvertida mentora comenzaba a ver en su aprendiz de ojos verdes. la sensación de tranquilidad fue lo siguiente que ella sintió en su corazón por como po no parecía estarse enojando con ninguna de sus pesadas preguntas, sin duda alguna nuestro héroe tenía un carácter que cualquiera podría llegar a tomarle cariño. la posibilidad de forjar una amistad con él ya no le parecía tan mala, de hecho, la hacia sentir contenta, causando que nuevamente sus patas se animaran a dar un gran salto hacia la cabeza del oso para ponerse otra vez cómoda.

Xing: ¿te importa si me vuelvo a acomodar en este lugar mi alumno?, es que... literalmente estar aquí arriba me relaja muchísimo" -dijo, antes de soltar un fuerte bostezo mientras su cuerpo intentaba no desmayarse por el cansancio que no desaparecía-

Respetar el espacio personal no era precisamente uno de los mejores talentos de xing, incluyendo el pedir permiso. la manera de ser de ella... básicamente era inmodesta e incontrolable con cada acción que tomaba con su espíritu de pelea, no obstante... a nuestro panda no le resultó molesto lo que hizo ella sin siquiera avisar. simplemente alegría fue lo que sintió al ver que su compañera empezaba a tomar seguridad en él, casi como si su deseo de que fueran amigos se quisiera cumplir.

Po: vaya... sí que eres muy rápida con tus saltos, enserio no me esperaba que volvieras a subir con tanta ligereza y velocidad -dijo, mostrando nuevamente una sonrisa, mientras que la peleadora de ropa celeste se empezaba a arrepentir de lo que hizo-

En un instante y sin poder impedirlo... el pensamiento de que quizás su aprendiz estaba enfadado por dentro al subir a su cabeza, la invadió por completo. la idea de que po tan solo fingía paciencia con su impredecible manera de actuar le provocaba mucha tristeza, un dolor un tanto desagradable y engorroso que llegaba hasta el fondo de su corazón, pero como no tenía pruebas de que él estaba disgustado, nuestra coneja de grandes orejas sin dar vueltas al asunto le decide preguntar...

Xing: ¿quieres que me baje panda?,si es así... solo te puedo decir que no era mi intención molestarte. la manera en la que recién hablaste cuando me subí... me aclara que hice algo malo al no tomar en cuenta de que posiblemente no querías que volviera a ponerme aquí -dijo ella, dejando inmediatamente desconcertado a su compañero de blanco y negro por la inusual forma en la que su voz sonaba afligida, más o menos como si hubiera cometido un delito grave e imperdonable **-**

El tono que usó la joven peleadora fue algo que a po lo tomó por sorpresa, así que improvisando un poco para hacer que ella volviera a su actitud de siempre, nuestro héroe le responde velozmente...

Po: jeje, no xing, no tienes que bajarte si te sientes cómoda ahí arriba, recuerda que dije antes que no me molesta en lo absoluto, es solo que... por como te subiste... pues... indica con certeza que mi cráneo es un lugar muy agradable para poder descansar y yo... bueno... estoy un poco celoso por eso. ojalá pudiera acompañarte y tomar una corta siesta allí, pero como no quepo al ser un panda grande creo... creo que tendré que conformarme con saber que por lo menos tu si puedes apreciar la vista desde ahí arriba -dijo en forma de broma con la intención de hacer sonreír a la solitaria coneja y así poder crear una atmosfera más agradable-

Sorprendida de que su estudiante no le causaba ninguna molestia en donde estaba sentada, xing, sin titubear y sin miedo a meter la pata le sigue la conversación diciendo...

Xing: jajaja pues sí que tienes una terrible mala suerte guerrero dragón, créeme que te pierdes de mucho, tu cabeza es casi como estar en una nube esponjosa -dijo con una risita burlona mientras sus patas daban mini saltos como demostración de lo suave que era el pelaje del úrsido-

Po: mmm... entonces puede que mi maestro se haya equivocado, tener la cabeza en las nubes no es algo tan malo después de todo jajaja.

Xing: jajajaja ya basta panda enserio me estás matando jajaja.

El ambiente entre ellos era muy agradable ahora. las carcajadas y el buen humor habían logrado desaparecer la seriedad y las preocupaciones que tenían sus mentes. en tan solo unos segundos todo sentimiento de angustia se esfumó, pero lo que mas resaltó de ese momento tan bello y pintoresco... fueron las grandes sonrisas que los dos mostraban al bromear mutuamente.

Po: jeje, por el sonido de tu risa diría que te estás divirtiendo, así que... por si te interesa... te puedo enseñar todo lo que se acerca de bromas en menos de lo que canta un gallo. estoy seguro de que si aceptas podré lograr incluso a que te llegue a gustar el arte de la comedia tanto como a mí me encanta comer fideos a diario -dijo, siendo algo espontaneo con la oferta por estar pensando en los días en los que se la pasaba payaseando con su amigo macaco-

Xing: jajaja ya quisieras panda, es imposible que un día de este me interese en tus "enseñanzas" en bromas. mi vida pertenece solo al kung fu y lo sabes muy bien, además... siento desilusionarte pero no es fácil hacer que sonríe o me ría, solo... solo fue un breve momento de vulnerabilidad lo que me acaba de pasar. te aseguro que la próxima vez que intentes hacerme reír no será tan sencillo -respondió con tono retador y acostándose después en la cabeza de nuestro oso para así poder descansar su agotado cuerpo-

Po: vaya... entonces tendré que poner más de mí barbarosidad si ese es el asunto, jeje

Nada provocaba que su compañero mostrara un lado diferente. el amor, la alegría, la compasión, la amistad y las enseñanzas que lo guiaron hasta convertirse en alguien querido por todos en china, lo mantenían casi siempre con optimismo y con una cálida sonrisa. la manera de ser de po era inigualable, al menos eso es lo que xing veía con cada minuto que permanecía a su lado. lo que causara que nuestro panda se convirtiera en alguien tan especial y puro... solo se podría comparar con lo que fuera que le dio sus habilidades y pasión por el kung fu. es lo único que llegaría a rivalizar en importancia si se tratara de medir que era lo mejor en él.

Xing: po... ¿alguna vez te has enfadado hasta el punto de querer explotar? -preguntó inesperadamente-

Po: ¿qué?, ¿por qué repentinamente me preguntas eso, xing?

Xing: solo contesta por favor, trato de conocerte mejor -dijo con tono suplicante para ver si su aprendiz daba una respuesta-

Po: pues... si estuve enojado algunas veces. la mayoría de esas ocasiones fueron por errores que cometí o por momentos en los que casi terminé perdiendo a los seres que amo, incluso... parte de mi pasado me causó mucho dolor cuando me enteré de ciertas cosas que fueron muy trágicas y terribles -dijo, antes de suspirar por recordar nuevamente la muerte de su mamá y la mayor parte de su especie-

Xing: comprendo, ¿eso quiere decir que antes te has dejado llevar por el enojo, la frustración y el odio? -preguntó al querer saber un poco más sobre el pasado de po-

Po: ¿qué si me dejé llevar por esas emociones?, bueno... jamás he llegado hasta ese punto, pero es posible que las haya sentido antes en combinación, después de todo... sentir esas cosas es parte de la vida, aunque espero que nunca llegue el día en el que termine siendo consumido por ellas -dijo, volviendo a mostrar su lado infantil y lleno de vivacidad-

Xing: entonces... ¿piensas que eso te puede a llegar a pasar un día de estos?, ¿tu conciencia... siendo manipulada por el rencor y el resentimiento de todo lo malo que te ocurrió desde el momento que naciste? -preguntó con mucha preocupación-

Po: nah, mientras tenga a mi familia y amigos apoyándome a cada rato me resulta muy difícil que me llegue a pasar ese tipo de cosas, además... el universo siempre estará a nuestro lado para guiarnos y ayudarnos en los momentos en los que nos sentimos más vulnerables.

Xing: mmm... el universo... quizás... quizás el universo tenga algo que ver con que nos hayamos conocido en estas circunstancias panda, siendo honesta... jamás imaginé que alguien como tú fuera a convertirse en mi primer alumno. tanto tu cuerpo como mentalidad me dejaron tan decepcionada que casi pensé que mi maestra me jugó una broma pesada cuando confirme que eras el auténtico guerrero dragón, pero ahora... por la forma en la que continuamente intentas animar, proteger e incluso perdonar a quienes te rodean... me... me hace sentir afortunada y contenta de poder enseñarte mi estilo conejo, aunque... sigo pensando que tu físico tendría que ser más marcado y menos redondo -dijo, soltando luego una risita al no poder contener la gracia de ese ultimo comentario-

Po: jajajaja supongo que tienes razón, creo que debí empezar la dieta de los pandas hace mucho tiempo, pero es que cuando se trata de comer menos digamos que... me vuelvo más hambriento de lo normal y mi estomago me pide a gritos que lo alimente sin parar. ¿acaso se nota demasiado que estoy rellenito?, porque desde aquí abajo te puedo decir que creo que estoy empezando a bajar de peso después de no haber comido a gusto en estos últimos días, jeje -dijo, estando todavía con su adorable sonrisamientras sus manos sostenían su barriga que parecía estar como lista para rugir de hambre en cualquier momento-

Estupefacta es como quedó xing después de escuchar la tan humorística contestación de nuestro héroe monocromático. las palabras ásperas que salieron de ella sin querer y que tenían como intención herir los sentimientos del oso... pues... no fueron capaces ni de causarle una mueca de desagrado. las acciones y reacciones de po parecían ser de otro mundo, si alguien lo provocaba, él simplemente hacía bromas para hacer sonreír a su agresor. si alguien lo insultaba, él sencillamente mostraba la otra mejilla para intentar comprender mejor a aquella persona y así poder ayudarla con sus problemas. si alguien lo molestaba... él irónicamente ofrecía su amistad para decir indirectamente que no quería ningún tipo de pelea, sino más bien todo lo contrario. el camino para ser como su alumno no le resultaba un trayecto fácil, lo de ser atenta, afectuosa y adorable, no eran las primeras cosas que estaban marcadas en su lista de pendientes, ya que, su temperamento... y carácter no encajaban con lo de apoyar o amparar a los demás, pero aun así, la pequeña maestra no quería abandonar su promesa personal de cambiar para bien, así que tomando un poco de valor para intentar llegar hasta la meta, lo siguiente que hace es decir sin temor que...

Xing: panda... necesito decirte algo -soltó suavemente y cambiando drásticamente su mirada animada por una más apenada-

Po: ¿qué cosa xing? -preguntó sin perder su tono infantil y lleno de simpatía-

Xing: yo... sé que es muy raro que mis labios vayan a decir esto pero... enserio lamento haberte lastimado cuando nos conocimos. no debí tomar la decisión de atacarte sin compasión al desesperarme por querer salir de este bosque -dijo, sonando muy arrepentida de haber querido robar la única salida que tenía nuestro úrsido para volver a la civilización-

Los ojos de nuestro héroe quedaron muy abiertos con escuchar esa simples palabras. ¿acaso sus oídos oyeron bien?, **¿xing de verdad se había disculpando con él?** , honestamente po no tenía ni idea de que hacer o decir en ese momento, tan solo su corazón sabía que responder, así que permitiendo que esa parte de su ser tomara el control de su boca, él responde rápidamente y con algo de nervios...

Po: no... no te preocupes por eso. yo no me enojo por ese tipo de cosas, hablo en serio xing, todo quedó en el pasado. lo único que si voy a pedirte es que... la próxima vez que quieras o necesites algo de mi parte... pues... si no es mucha molestia...que me lo pidas primero antes de querer mostrarme otro de tus increíbles ataques de kung fu jeje.

Una vez más un gesto de apacibilidad fue lo que mostró. la petición que él pidió con su resplandeciente sonrisa y carisma había causado que nuestra peleadora de grandes orejas se quedara en silencio otra vez. escuchar ese favor literalmente la sorprendió muchísimo, debido a que su alumno no perdía ni por un segundo ese tono simpático que lo distinguía de cualquier otro sujeto.

Po: jeje, creo que si fuese tu maestro y tuviera que calificar los golpes que me lanzaste cuando nos enfrentamos en combate... yo... seguramente... te pondría la máxima calificación posible. el entrenamiento que tuve con mis amigos fue lo único que me ayudó ante nuestra dura pelea y siendo sincero... habría perdido ante tu estilo si no hubiera aprovechado lo que me enseñaron. no estoy exagerando, ser el guerrero dragón no significa ser invencible, además... sé cuándo mi oponente es extremadamente habilidoso. la experiencia que recibí por parte del kung fu me enseñó muy bien a identificar cuales golpes pueden resultar peligrosos o mortíferos y debo decir que... los tuyos son uno de los más bárbaros que he visto en mi vida, al menos... eso es lo que sigo pensando indiscutiblemente desde el primer combate que tuviste con luna -dijo, sintiéndose muy feliz de tenerla como aliada y maestra del estilo conejo-

El tiempo continuaba pasando y ella todavía no respondía, los nuevos pensamientos que ahora bailaban por su cabeza la tenían tan concentrada en lo suyo que no le permitían reaccionar, tan solo era cuestión de segundos para que su compañero úrsido se empezara a preocupar.

Po: eh... ¿xing?, ¿ocurre algo malo? dime algo por favor, me estás empezando a asustar con tanto silencio tuyo -dijo, estando un poco alarmado por como la ruda y valiente coneja de color blanco no decía nada-

Xing: "te he dicho y hecho varias cosas habiéndome sobrepasado... sigo siendo algo descortés sin querer serlo mientras hablamos... y aun así... no dejas de ser cálido y tierno conmigo. ahora comprendo mejor porque la gata sé a enamorado perdidamente de ti guerrero dragón, eres... eres verdaderamente bárbaro" -dijo en sus pensamientos con un ligero sonrojo y sin darse cuenta de que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente por el sueño-

Dormir y descansar unas pocas horas es lo que mas ansiaba el cuerpo de la pequeña maestra del estilo conejo. el cansancio que la estaba dominando cada vez más, no la dejaba ni cinco minutos tranquila. no desmayarse le resultaba muy difícil, su espíritu de dar pelea a todo... es lo único que la ayudaba a mantenerse consiente.

Xing: "demonios... no creo que pueda soportar esto por mucho más tiempo, quizás... si cierro por un par de minutos los ojos baje el nivel de mi agotamiento. po ya dijo que no le molesta que este en su cabeza, así que no veo haya inconvenientes con que me relaje aquí, además, si él pregunta... solo le diré que estaba pensando en... en... maldita sea, no importa, ya pensaré en algo después, por ahora necesito este corto reposo -dijo en su mente antes de soltar un leve bostezo y quedarse acostada en su compañero de blanco y negro-

 **¿Qué es lo que tiene?** , **¿por qué ya no quiere hablar?** , esas eran las dos grandes dudas que el héroe de china no lograba sacarse de encima. habían pasado unos minutos desde que su querida compañera se quedó quieta arriba de él en silencio y eso lo estaba aterrorizando cada vez más. no escuchar una respuesta cuando le pidió que dijera cualquier cosa era un como un aviso de suma importancia para po, la idea de que a ella le pasaba algo malo... lo hizo querer seguir preguntando con apuro e inquietud...

Po: ¿hoooolaaaa? ¿puedes escucharme? ¿te sientes bien?, si es así... me sentiría más tranquilo si pudieras decirme que no te está pasando nada malo -dijo, sintiendo después más temor al imaginar que quizás xing se estaba enfermando o algo parecido-

Habiendo vuelto en sí, mientras su visión seguía borrosa por las consecuencias de haber cerrado durante un buen rato los parpados, nuestra solitaria peleadora de kung fu le responde rápidamente a su aprendiz...

Xing: tran... tranquilo po. no me ocurre nada malo, es que... estaba pensando en tu maestro y por eso no reaccionaba. las preguntas que lo involucran a él aún no las he dicho y pues... intentaba formularlas lo mejor posible en mi cabeza para que no haya más confusiones o embrollos cuando volviéramos al tema del ataque que sufrió tu hogar -dijo, en una mentira blanca y ocultando muy bien la parte en la que se desveló pensando en la conversación que había escuchado sin permiso sobre el pasado de la leopardo de las nieves-

Un fuerte alivio es lo que sintió al escuchar eso. el saber que xing solamente estaba como meditando sobre lo que le contó lo puso muy calmado, todo lo que había sospechado su cabeza... fue por fortuna una simple exageración de su imaginación.

Po: uff, menos mal, veo que mis temores solo eran infundados, un poco más y hubiese llegado a pensar que tenias fiebre -dijo, con una sonrisa antes de ver como ella se bajaba nuevamente de su cabeza-

Xing: ¿fiebre?, no lo creo, yo... yo no soy de las que se enferman, mi cuerpo es capaz de soportar cualquier cosa, panda -dijo firmemente antes de bajarse otra vez de la cabeza de él y soltar un fuerte bostezo mientras su cuerpo se tambaleaba un poco por la falta de energía-

Cerrar lentamente los ojos y abrirlos repentinamente es lo que ella empezaba a hacer luego de haber exagerado con lo de haber dicho que nada podría aflojar su ritmo. lo que nuestra coneja saltarina expresó como si su cuerpo no fuera capaz de debilitarse... no consiguió convencer del todo, la tan inocente personalidad de po. los bostezos, la falta de equilibrio y el silencio que había hecho ella... apuntaban a una cosa que el héroe de china notó después de no poder llegar a otra conclusión. su maestra tenía sueño.

Po: eeeeh... ¿estás segura de que te encuentras bien?, te noto algo cansada, ¿acaso no pudiste dormir en la noche? -preguntó con curiosidad por la mirada de insomnio que mostraba ella-

Xing: estoy... estoy bien guerrero dragón, no necesitas preocuparte, solo sigo adormilada por lo temprano que me levanté, eso es todo, ahora volviendo a las preguntas... ¿por qué llevaste a tu amigo primate e insecto con el maestro shifu?, ¿él podía curarlos de sus heridas o algo por el estilo? -preguntó, esperando que nuestro panda olvidara el tema de su estado para que no llegara a sospechar nada de lo que causó su agotamiento-

Po: pues... sí xing. precisamente ese fue el motivo por el cual los llevé allí.

Xing: hmmm... ya el escenario de lo que ocurrió se me está armando mejor en mi mente. en ese corto momento que te fuiste... el resto de los cinco furiosos seguía peleando en desventaja contra fai y su equipo, ¿verdad?, si fue así... no cabe duda de que quedaron más que fatigados en la pelea a la espera de que volvieras, ¿cierto? -preguntó con seriedad-

Po: esto... si... así fue como pasó. el maestro shifu cuando logró que mantis y mono recuperaran el conocimiento... los cuatro... fuimos corriendo hacia el valle para no permitir que grulla, tigresa y víbora salieran heridos de gravedad.

Xing: ok, ¿eso significa que el maestro shifu... consiguió sanar por completo a tus dos amigos sin ningún problema? -preguntó con algo de asombro al no poder creer tal cosa, ya que eso le sonaba un poco imposible-

Po: yo... bueno... técnicamente, no fueron curados del daño que recibieron sus cuerpos. mi maestro sólo consiguió que despertaran, usó una de sus técnicas del estilo panda rojo y después... sin pensar en otra cosa nos fuimos a toda velocidad hacia el valle mientras le explicábamos todo lo que pasó.

Xing: ya veo, entonces cuando finalmente llegaron... impidieron que la maestra tigresa y el resto cayeran bajo los planes de tu enemigo fai, ¿no es así?

Po: es correcto, por fortuna habíamos llegado a tiempo. únicamente se encontraban exhaustos como recién dijiste, supongo que el trabajo en equipo... les dio una pequeña ventaja. cuando se trata de dar pelea en condiciones de desventaja no hay nadie que pueda superar a los cinco furiosos -dijo, sintiéndose muy contento de que sus mejores amigos siempre mostraran el verdadero poder del arte del kung fu cuando una situación importante lo requería-

Xing: muy interesante, eso quiere decir que posiblemente el equipo de fai también subestimó al tuyo, mi buen alumno. no veo otra explicación lógica para que esos villanos se animaran a atacar por separado y en partes diferentes del valle, quizás... pensaron que de esa forma seria mucho más fácil derrotarlos. dividir y conquistar es una de las estrategias más antiguas que existen en el mundo así que... no me sorprende que la hayan usado contigo y con los cinco. probablemente no querían correr riesgos en nada y eso puede que les haya dado la idea de querer comprobar primero si... las habilidades de ustedes eran iguales o superiores a la de ellos -dijo, mientras se estaba estirando un poco, para así poder aparentar, que no deseaba desplomarse en el suelo y quedarse allí, con los ojos cerrados durante un buen rato-

Po: mmm... puede que tengas toda la razón con esa sospecha, si me lo pongo a pensar... tiene demasiado sentido.

Xing: pues si la cosa fue así... eso quiere decir que estamos frente a una gran amenaza estratega que calcula cada movimiento y desea permanecer inexistente ante la mirada de todos en china -dijo, con un leve escalofrío por lo cauto que eran los misteriosos perseguidores de nuestro oso-

Po: rayos, ahora que lo dices de ese modo... creo... creo que necesitaré mucha más ayuda de la que usé antes contra mis antiguos enemigos. la forma en la que hablaba fai y sus compañeros parecía como si fueran más experimentados usando el kung fu, pero por suerte por creerse mejores... cometieron el gravísimo error de subestimar la barbarosidad de los cinco furiosos cuando quisieron atacarlos injustamente con el doble de apoyo -dijo, con una diminuta sonrisa, por la gran habilidad que tuvo grulla, víbora y tigresa en no quedar lastimados en la pelea-

Xing: eso es verdad po, aunque... es una lastima que dos de tus amigos cometieran el mismo error de confiarse en exceso. si hubieran peleado en serio y sin precipitarse... bueno... no hubiera sido necesario... lo de llevarlos al palacio como relataste hace poco -dijo usando un tono de decepción, al quedarle bien claro que mantis y mono fueron muy descuidados al momento de defender su hogar-

Po: si... lo sé xing, fue un error bastante malo. por mucho que me duela admitirlo... fuimos demasiado incautos. el precio que tuvimos que pagar por eso... costó algo que no deja de preocuparme desde que estoy aquí -dijo, agachando la cabeza como señal de que se avergonzaba de sí mismo por subestimar a su enemigo-

Xing: pues espero que hayas aprendido la lección, guerrero dragón. no quiero volver escuchar en un futuro que subestimas a un oponente sin siquiera conocer primero de lo que es capaz. ahora con respecto a lo que te obligó a estar en este bosque... ¿qué pasó después de que ustedes cuatro llegaran al valle?, ¿tu maestro ayudó en la pelea?, ¿él dio una orden o estrategia? -preguntó, estando algo ansiosa por escuchar la asombrosa pelea que posiblemente su aprendiz de blanco y negro detallaría a continuación-

Un silencio acompañado con una suave brisa viento fue lo siguiente que rodeó a los dos maestros de kung fu después de que esas dos dudas se liberaran. lo que se convirtió en una escena de bromas, preguntas y dudas... fue reemplazado inesperadamente, por un ambiente muy sombrío y de color gris. la contagiosa y cálida sonrisa que tenía nuestro úrsido, había sido reemplazada por una muy triste y llena de impotencia. el extraño cambio de la mirada de po solo provocaba que la enorme curiosidad de xing aumentara, pero antes de que ella preguntara más sobre el tema, él responde con una voz un poco quebradiza...

Po: escapar. esa... esa fue la orden que nos dio cuando llegamos a donde estaba tigresa, víbora y grulla.

Xing: ¿qué?, ¿puedes repetirlo de nuevo, por favor?, creo... creo que acabo de escuchar mal -dijo, estando confundida y con una mirada de shock al mismo tiempo-

Soltando un fuerte suspiro y sintiendo muchos nervios, angustia y dolor emocional, por estar imaginado que quizás shifu se encontraba en una situación peor que la de ser un simple prisionero, nuestro héroe monocromático mira directamente a la maestra del estilo conejo con una gran mirada de culpa para decirle...

Po: xing... es tal y como lo acabas de escuchar, yo... junto con los cinco furiosos... escapamos hacia este bosque para perder de vista a fai y a su equipo. mientras que mi maestro... se... se quedó para pelear y así darnos tiempo para que consiguiéramos huir de ellos **.**

Sin poder creer, lo que sus grandes orejas escucharon, la ruda coneja de color blanco y ojos celestes le vuelve a preguntar a su compañero teniendo mucho enojo...

Xing: ok, déjame entender esto, cuando huiste del valle de la paz... ustedes... ¡¿dejaron solo a su maestro contra esos seis villanos?!, tú... ¡¿en serio fuiste capaz de dejar atrás al ser que te enseñó kung fu?!

Po: no tuvimos otras alternativas, en serio queriamos quedarnos para pelear, pero es que... el maestro shifu estaba muy seguro de que no podríamos ganar, además... aun quedaba el problema de que mantis y mono estaban en muy malas condiciones como para ayudarnos en la pelea y... y... el agotamiento que cargaba tigresa, víbora y grulla al pelear en desventaja... fue lo que nos hizo decidir obedecer lo que nos pidió.

Xing: demonios panda, esto si es que es grave, si tu maestro se atrevió a desafiarlos estando completamente solo... eso... ¿eso significa que ahora él se encuentra muer...? -sin poder terminar su pregunta, el guerrero dragón le responde rápidamente-

Po: no lo sé xing, en serio no lo sé -dijo, en casi un susurro y secándose rápidamente unas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos de color verde-

Ver lo deprimido y afectado que él estaba... fue... algo que la curiosa y pequeña peleadora no pudo observar ni por diez segundos. hacer algo al respecto para animarlo, era lo que mas ansiaba ella en ese preciso instante. las palabras de consuelo eran otras de las cosas de las que xing jamás se preparó antes para expresar con seres que apenas conoce. para su mente era muy bien sabido que decir cualquier cosa incorrecta, podría romper el frágil momento y... empeorar la situación. pero haciendo otro gran esfuerzo para intentar parecerse lo mejor posible a una buena amiga, nuestra joven coneja le dice con tono más suave y calmado a su tierno discípulo...

Xing: po... no pienses que shifu se encuentra **en ese estado** que casi menciono. estoy segura de que se encuentra bien, créeme, si él fue quien te transformó en el guerrero dragón... entonces... es más que obvio que consiguió irse de allí con apenas unos rasguños. no imagines lo peor, la probabilidad de que él también escapara no es baja. los años de experiencia que él recibió por parte del kung fu de seguro le dieron varias ideas para planear su retirada una vez que ustedes estuvieran fuera de peligro, así que confía en que lo volverás a ver, después de todo... es uno de los héroes más barbaros que hay en toda china.

La esperanza consiguió llegar a tiempo para po. el discurso lleno de optimismo que salió de los labios de su pequeña compañera, lo hizo volver a sentirse con muchas energías y deseos de pelear otra vez contra los seis misteriosos maestros de kung fu. nada estaba perdido y aun había muchas razones para no quedarse pensando por lo que ya no importaba. concentrarse en el presente y seguir adelante para estar otra vez con sus amigos, era todavía su objetivo principal desde que se separó de ellos, así que dejando de lado el peor escenario que xing había creado accidentalmente con su pregunta, el guerrero dragón le responde con tono mas contento...

Po: si... eso es verdad, puede... puede que estés en lo cierto con lo de su plan de escape, quizás... quizas él escapó como dices y este dirigiéndose hacia donde intento reunirme con los cinco -dijo, estando sonriendo un poco por estar creyendo en esa posibilidad-

Xing: estoy segura de que sí, mi buen alumno, tu maestro es uno de los mejores guerreros, aunque... hay algo que de lo que recién dijiste de él que... resulta demasiado enigmático como para ignorarlo -dijo, mostrando nuevamente su mirada seria-

Po: ¿algo enigmático?, ¿qué cosa es? -preguntó sin perder su toque inocencia-

Xing: es que... te dijo que estaba seguro de que no podrías derrotar a fai, ni a sus cinco compañeros, ¿no te parece algo raro?, ¿por qué él, estaba tan seguro de eso?

Po: bueno... una de las razones más obvias fue por el estado en el que los camaradas de fai dejaron heridos a mis amigos mantis y mono. después otra causa fue porque grulla, víbora y tigresa estaban demasiado agotados como para seguir peleando y por último... mmm... no... no se me ocurre otra cosa. realmente fue muy extraño como él reaccionó cuando llegamos para ayudar, era como si... como si estuviera asustado de algo muy peligroso e imposible de detener -dijo, teniendo mucha intriga y curiosidad, por ese estado tan inusual en el que se quedó nuestro panda rojo-

Xing: ¿asustado dices?, hmmm... bastante extraño que se comporte así un ser que ha vivido tanta peleas en su vida. ¿no hay otra cosa que se te este olvidando y quieras decirme?, lo pregunto porque suena a que él, sabía algo que no quería que ustedes se enteraran.

Po: pues, solo nos dijo que él, sabía cómo iba a terminar el encuentro si... nos quedabamos para enfrentarlos, además de que... especificó que el equipo de fai estaba ocultando su verdadero potencial. la verdad es que en serio no nos esperábamos que pidiera tal cosa de irnos sin él, fue muy difícil para mí y mis amigos escuchar esa orden. pero después de que lo discutimos de manera breve, tomamos la decisión de aceptar la retirada, ya que éramos el objetivo principal de ellos seis y... yéndonos teníamos la gran oportunidad de que el valle de la paz y sus habitantes no resultaran involucrados en este asunto.

Xing: espera espera ¿qué es eso de que shifu especificó que esos malhechores no pelearon totalmente en serio contra ustedes?, me resulta imposible de creer que él supiera tal cosa, ¿no piensas que quizás exageró un poco con esa aclaración?

Po: no, lamentablemente... aunque no lo creas... él estaba en lo cierto con lo que dijo. no usaron todas sus habilidades cuando llegaron e intentaron atraparnos. te lo digo con certeza porque... me enfrente a ellos cuando lograron alcanzarnos en nuestra huida -dijo, con un leve escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo al ponerse a recordar otra vez, la pelea decisiva que tuvo-

Xing: ¡¿qué?!, ¡¿cómo fue eso posible?!, ¡se supone que tu maestro, se había quedado en el valle para darles tiempo y así no cayeran bajos los planes de ellos! -dijo, con mucho asombro, al no entender lo ocurrido-

Po: y lo hizo, pero es que... gan, zhuang y lían consiguieron burlar la barbarosidad de mi maestro sin ningún problema.

Xing: nonononono eso es imposible, incluso si fueran maestros de un estilo que se especializa en la velocidad... ¡no serían capaces de esquivar a tu maestro con tanta facilidad!, cómo... ¡¿cómo demonios lo lograron?! -preguntó en casi un grito-

Po: hmmm... tengo una teoría de lo que pasó. cuando mi maestro intentó evitar que ellos nos atraparan, únicamente consiguió que ting, feng y fai no pudieran alcánzanos, mientras que gan y los demás lo lograron pasar con... con la combinación del chi y la paz interior -dijo, chasqueando los dedos al recordar, la velocidad en la que ellos corrieron cuando lo perseguían-

Xing: ¿el chi y la paz interior?, ¡eso es absurdo!, ¡ellos son unos criminales sin una pizca de honor!, ¡no hay manera de que usaran, las dos cosas al mismo tiempo!

Po: no xing, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, sé que parece como si fuera una pesadilla pero... ellos utilizaron esa combinación para potenciar sus estilos de kung fu y... darme uno de los combates más difícil de mi vida -dijo, con mucha seriedad y dejando pasmado a su pequeña compañera de orejas grandes por tal noticia perturbadora-

Todo era una locura para xing y nada parecía tener sentido. **¿cómo era posible que, seres malvados fueran capaces de estar en armonía consigo mismos y gozaran de ese poder?** , literalmente esa información dejó helada a la dura coneja saltarina de ojos celestes. calmarse y relajarse para no terminar otra vez desmayada en el suelo, fue lo siguiente que hizo luego de decir...

Xing: esto... esto sí que ya es demasiado. ¿los tres en serio te atacaron usando la combinación más poderosa del arte del kung fu? -preguntó, mientras su mente intentaba no colapsar por la cantidad de problemas que llegaban por cada duda que respondía nuestro úrsido-

Po: bueno... lian... no peleó por alguna razón. no tengo idea de cual fue, pero por fortuna tuve suerte de que ella no lo hiciera.

Xing: ¿no quiso pelear?, eso sí que es raro, aunque no más del hecho de que tu maestro no se equivocó en nada y... descubrió por si solo y sin pruebas de lo que eran capaces los compañeros de fai. es que... ¿cómo rayos fue que supo todo eso? -preguntó, esperando con impaciencia, la respuesta que diría nuestro héroe-

Po: él... él a veces es muy observador ante la clase de enemigo que tiene enfrente y así descubre que tan fuerte es su oponente, también... quizás... puede que el universo tuviera algo que ver en eso, no veo otra explicación xing -dijo, teniendo también mucho interés en saber como nuestro panda rojo descifraba todo con tanta sencillez-

Cambiar la conversación principal no era definitivamente una de las cosas más prudentes que nuestra joven coneja de color blanco podría hacer, ya que, todavía faltaban algunos cabos sueltos que no acoplaban en la historia como para darse el lujo de distraerse, así que dejando otro detalle de lado, para concentrarse más con lo que le ocurrió a po, ella sin pensarlo más de una vez decide decirle...

Xing: esta bien, mejor lo dejamos como un misterio que no se resolverá hoy, ya tenemos bastante con lo que recién contaste. hasta ahora según lo explicado... huiste con los cinco furiosos, pero solo la mitad de los seis misteriosos maestros de kung fu fueron tras de ustedes, ¿no es así?, ¿eso quiere decir que no viste pelear a fai?, ese villano siendo el posible líder de los otros cinco... no fuiste capaz de ver de lo que es capaz, ¿correcto? -preguntó mientras daba saltos alrededor de su alumno, ya que, eso le ayudaba a mantenerse tranquila-

Po: es... es correcto. no tengo idea de lo que puede hacer, ninguno de nosotros peleó contra él, escapar fue todo lo que hicimos después de obedecer las ordenes de shifu -dijo, sintiéndose un poco incomodo por la forma en la que xing lo rodeaba-

Xing: bien, o sea, que... ¿únicamente corrieron hacia este bosque sin tener un lugar en mente para ir a pedir ayuda? **-** preguntó, con esperanzas de poder oír una respuesta que contradijera esa duda-

Po: no, antes de que nos alejáramos de todo, el maestro shifu, nos entregó un par de pergaminos con la localización de varios templos de kung fu, en esos lugares... se encuentran los que me ayudarían, con mi entrenamiento. tigresa guardó uno, mientras que el otro **"mapa"** por así decirlo, lo tenía yo en uno de mis bolsillos. teníamos planeado ir al más cercano para por lo menos explicar lo que había pasado en el valle, pero...

Xing: ¿pero que? - preguntó, deteniendo los saltos por la forma en la que se veía nervioso el héroe de china-

Po: es que... posiblemente esto... te sonará como una mala broma de mi parte, ya que... yo... yo... descuidadamente... perdí el mío después de decirle a mis amigos que continuaran el viaje sin mí -dijo, antes de cerrar rápidamente los ojos, ya que, era posible que él recibiera un fuerte golpe de parte de su querida maestra del estilo conejo por esas palabras reveladoras-

Xing: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS PERDISTE TU PERGAMINO?!, NO, MAS IMPORTANTE AUN... ¡¿POR QUÉ LE PEDISTE, A LOS CINCO FURIOSOS QUE SE FUERAN SIN TI?! -preguntó muy enojada, mientras su cuerpo hacia todo lo posible para no saltar y atacar a su tierno alumno para que confesara cada detalle de ese tema-

Hacer esperar, en silencio a xing, con la respuesta de la decisión que él tomó apresuradamente, no resultaría una buena idea, debido a que eso podría costarle como mínimo un castigo de parte de ella, así que, tomando valor para explicar que lo que hizo fue por el bien de su equipo, nuestro guerrero dragón, teniendo como una mirada de cachorro triste intenta decirle sin perder tiempo...

Po: lo hice porque... porque quería protegerlos, como me lo pidió mi maestro -declara en un frágil susurro y dejando confundida a la ruda coneja de ojos celestes-

Xing: ¿qué?, protegerlos como él te lo... ¿puedes ser más especifico? -preguntó, estando un poco más calmada por el rostro de aflicción que tenia po-

Po: si, veras... antes de que aceptáramos huir de nuestro hogar, shifu me pidió que los protegiera a ellos a toda costa. nunca he roto o incumplido ese tipo de promesas que implican defender a los que quiero, ni siquiera cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, así que cuando gan, zhuang y lian nos alcanzaron con su velocidad... les dije a mis amigos que yo solo me encargaría de pelear, lo hice para que... no tuvieran problemas en llegar hacia el templo de kung fu más cercano. por ese simple motivo... pedí que continuaran sin mí, ya que, como dije antes, ninguno de ellos estaba en condiciones como para dar otro combate -dijo, antes de sentarse en el suelo y mirar el suelo con tristeza por la metida de pata que hizo, al creer, que él solo lograría ganar-

Xing: pero... ¿tus amigos no protestaron por eso?, ellos... ¿simplemente te dejaron solo contra los tres? -preguntó, con los ojos bien abiertos otra vez, por tal acontecimiento inesperado-

Po: no, no quisieron dejarme solo, tuve que convencerlos para que se fueran. les... les prometí sin dudar que yo los alcanzaría cuando... cuando terminara el asunto de derrotar a los tres. pero poco después de que luna llegara para ayudarme y... gan, se retirara junto con zhuang y lian... mi... mi pergamino desapareció como si nunca me lo hubiesen dado. lo busqué desesperadamente por los alrededores cuando me di cuenta de que ya no lo tenía, pero aun así, no fui capaz de encontrarlo, probablemente... se me cayó, durante el transcurso de la pelea -dijo, sintiéndose frustrado por dentro por no haber conseguido que todo saliera como lo planeó-

Xing: espera, retrocede un poco, ¿cómo es que la gata estaba tan cerca de tu ubicación... si nunca estuvo con ustedes en la huida? -preguntó muy intrigada-

Po: bueno... cuando me puse a hablar con luna... me contó que estuvo varios días viajando para intentar llegar al valle de la paz y así pedir mi ayuda, debido a que los compañeros de fai también la habían atacado y buscado por algo en particular, así que... digamos que tuve algo de suerte de que ella llegara en el momento justo para que ayudara y yo no cayera bajo las garras de ellos -dijo, sintiéndose más aliviado al recordar como su amiga moteada, lo ayudó sin esperar nada a cambio-

Xing: jajajaja, buena broma panda, te felicito por hacerme reír de nuevo en tan poco tiempo, eso... eso casi me lo creí. si en verdad eso fuera cierto, significaría que... jeje... que la conociste exactamente en el mismo día que cuando yo intenté robarles jajaja -dijo, mientras que su risa no paraba en lo más mínimo, debido a que ese último detalle que contó su alumno, no era algo que ella pensaba que fuera cierto-

Po: xing, no estoy bromeando. conozco a luna desde el momento en que me ayudó a defenderme contra gan y zhuang. las dos, casi tienen el mismo tiempo de estar conmigo **-** dijo, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, mientras que la pequeña peleadora de grandes orejas se quedó sin habla por esa noticia-

Sorprendida por el poco tiempo que sus dos compañeros son **"amigos"** , la curiosa y algo entrometida maestra del estilo conejo, no puede explicar, como los dos maestros de kung fu, mostraban un comportamiento muy parecido al de una pareja de enamorados cuando uno intentaba animar al otro. el asombro inmediatamente hizo que su rostro dejara de sonreír y se quedara callada dúrate un buen rato, lo que escuchó de nuestro panda... fue algo que definitivamente la dejó muy shockeada.

Xing: "no puedo creerlo, ¿en serio po, fue tan rápido en robar el corazón a la gata sin siquiera darse cuenta?, esto es... sencillamente algo que no se puede expresar con palabras. ¿cómo es posible que él sea tan ciego?, digo... entiendo eso de que se conocen apenas y que tienen varios problemas importantes para resolver como para ponerse a pensar, en una relación romántica con alguien, pero... ¿cómo es que no se dan cuenta de que son casi como si fueran verdaderos novios?, los dos estando juntos forman literalmente una hermosa pareja cuando se miran de frente y comparten sonrisas, ¿por qué demonios les cuesta tanto admitirlo?, tienen demasiadas cosas en común como para dejarlo todo en una simple amistad, ¿qué se supone que haga para que vean lo que yo veo cuando se abrazan tiernamente?, ¿gritarles con fuerza en la cara que pueden ser mucho más que solo compañeros de viaje?" -se preguntaba en su mente, mientras su alumno esperaba a que ella dijera algo para continuar con el interrogatorio-

Po: eh... ¿ocurre algo malo? -preguntó, rascándose un poco la cabeza por lo pasmada que se veía xing-

Xing: yo... no, no pasa nada malo. perdón por quedarme callada, es que me quede muy asombrada por lo de que conoces a la gata hace unos días -dijo, volviendo nuevamente a la realidad mientras se sentaba lentamente en el suelo-

Po: ¿de verdad?, vaya, no pensé que eso te asombraría tanto.

Xing: pues lo hizo, me afectó de esa forma porque... porque nunca llegué a imaginar que tú y tu alumna fueran unos completos extraños que se conocieron tras la pelea que tuviste contra gan y zhuang. me resulta muy sorprendente y llamativo que ustedes dos en tan poco tiempo sean tan amigables y amables el uno con el otro... después de que supieran que comparten el mismo enemigo -dijo, mientras sus ojos se frotaba por culpa del cansancio que aun permanecía a su lado-

Po: bueno... si lo pones así... creo que si, es un poco extraño. pero eso lo bueno de conocer a alguien nuevo, nunca se sabe que es lo que pasará después, además... si hubiese desconfiado de luna cuando me rescató y me llevó a su campamento para que me recuperara de lo agotado que estaba por la pelea, esta conversación seguramente no la tendríamos, ya que... yo... me habría alejado de ella en un segundo después de recuperarme y... no estaríamos aquí, los tres juntos, tratando de salir de este bosque de bambú.

Xing: entiendo lo que tratas de decir po, pero lo que no puedo comprender es que... seas tan atento con ella y al mismo tiempo no tengas una idea básica de lo que estás causando con ese comportamiento tuyo -dijo, soltando luego un gran suspiro por la ingenuidad e inocencia de su aprendiz-

Po: ¿qué?, ¿acaso hago algo malo que la ofende?, si es así... por favor, dímelo xing. no quiero que ella se sienta mal o incomoda por mi culpa -dijo con tono triste y suplicante-

Xing: no panda, no es eso, tú... ¿en serio no te das cuenta de lo que estás creando, al estar tan interesado por su bienestar y felicidad? -ella preguntó, con deseos de que él, supiera de lo que estaba hablando-

Po: hmm... ¿una buena amistad? -preguntó intentando adivinar-

Xing: no. lo que estas creando es... es... un vínculo especial que solo las parejas forman cuando se sienten completas al estar con su otra mitad -expresó, esperando a que po entendiera el mensaje de que cada vez que él, animaba a luna con sus palabras de aliento, causaba que la felina se sintiera muy especial y querida por dentro-

Ruborizado, nervioso y totalmente paralizado por esa oración que dijo su imponente compañera de color blanco, nuestro oso de ojos verdes, intenta nuevamente decirle que...

Po: xi... xing, luna y yo... solo... solo somos amigos, no tenemos ese... ese tipo de relación entre los dos.

Xing: y aun así... ella te dijo amor antes de que te fueras a tu tienda de campaña a dormir -respondió en voz muy baja y provocando que el héroe de china se quedara intrigado por ese corto susurro que no se pudo escuchar-

Gracias al buen sentido de la audición que tiene, consiguió escuchar lo que po no pudo oír cuando luna soltó la **"palabra"** que nunca esperó que saliera de sus labios. hacer que los dos entendieran que mostraban un enorme cariño cuando el otro se lastimaba o se sentía mal, era todavía una gran odisea para xing, ya que, ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta de que quizás... podría haber... amor escondido, ante tales preocupaciones. esperar el momento oportuno y aprovecharlo para confesarles lo que espió en secreto, es todo lo que quedaba para no arriesgarse a que la detestaran, por su curiosidad excesiva, así que sin más rodeos... decide guardar ese detalle que oyó en las sombras.

Po: ¿eh?, di... ¿dijiste algo?, si fue así... te pido perdón por no haber conseguido escuchar. el tono de tu voz fue demasiado bajo para mis oídos -dijo, mientras bajaba lentamente lo colorado de su rostro-

Tomada ya su decisión, ella responde sin dudar y sin titubear...

Xing: no, nada, no dije nada importante. mejor solo olvida todo lo que dije sobre tu comportamiento con la gata y sigamos con mis preguntas, ¿ok? -preguntó con tono serio, al no querer que tampoco su aprendiz úrsido, se sintiera más incomodo de lo que ya estaba por el tema de las parejas y sus acciones-

Po: es... esta bien, como... como tú digas -dijo, mientras intentaba calmarse un poco, para así poder seguir respondiendo las dudas de su obstinada maestra experta en saltos-

Xing: bien. ahora que está todo arreglado... ¿cuál fue exactamente el tipo de ayuda que la gata esperaba que le dieras?

Po: pues... ella buscaba que yo la entrenara, me dijo que quería dominar la paz interior.

Xing: ¿ella... quería obtener la paz interior por medio de entrenamiento?, wow eso... eso sí que es pedir algo imposible -dijo, antes de ponerse a recodar, durante un instante, lo feliz que estuvo nuestra felina moteada cuando po le aseguró que haría lo posible para que ella estuviera en paz con todo-

Po: si, lo sé xing. sé que esa no es la forma de ser uno con el universo. por suerte ya tuve esa plática con ella y ahora estoy tratando de que su pasado no le duela más, de esa forma... estoy seguro de que no solo obtendrá la paz interior y el poder de usar el chi en combates como desea, sino que también... superará cada obstáculo que llegue a su vida una vez que se sienta en armonía con todo -dijo, sintiéndose muy ansioso de que nuestra leopardo de las nieves alcanzara la serenidad y sus beneficios-

Xing: entonces de seguro debe de estar impaciente en que tú la ayudes. no todos los días eres atacado y perseguido por unos completos desconocidos que no tienes la menor idea de porque te buscan, sin mencionar que también... tienen la habilidad y destreza en poder utilizar el chi y la paz interior en combinación -dijo, volviendo a sentir escalofríos, por lo terrorífico que se oyó eso-

Po: si... son todo un misterio. pero de seguro si ponemos empeño, podremos averiguar porque llegaron aquí y cuales son sus planes. solo tenemos que pensar en positivo y sin darnos cuenta... ¡la verdad de todo esto saldrá! -dijo, alzando su puño e intentando sonar como un héroe de leyenda-

Xing: no te sientas ofendido pero... tu discurso fue demasiado cursi. es mejor que le dejes eso a otra persona, lo tuyo es ser tú y nada más, guerrero dragón. no intentes cambiar eso por ningún motivo, eres demasiado raro y a la vez valioso como para que hagas eso, mejor... mejor quédate con tu barbarosidad. con escuchar esa palabra saliendo de ti... me haces pensar y sentir que no todo en esta vida es tan oscuro -dijo con un leve sonrojo, y dejando a nuestro oso con ojos bien abiertos por el inesperado cumplido que ella sacó de la nada-

Po: gra... gracias por decir eso, en serio, me siento halagado -dijo, estando apenado y sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro por esas cálidas palabras que escuchó-

Xing: solo considéralo como una verdad de mi parte, panda, no imagines otra cosa o juro que te golpearé, con todas mis fuerzas -dijo, con tono muy serio al querer dejar claro que ella no estaba interesada en tener algo con él-

Po: en... entendido, xing. no me atrevería jamás a hacer algo que te causara enojo o perder la paciencia, al menos... no a propósito -dijo, temblando levemente por lo aterrador que sonó la advertencia de su maestra de grandes orejas-

Xing: perfecto, ahora volvamos al tema de la pelea que tuviste, ¿qué más te contó la gata después de que ustedes dos hicieran retroceder a gan, zhuang y lian?, ¿te detalló como fue atacada cuando primero fueron tras ella? -preguntaba, mientras volvía a pararse para así no quedarse dormida en medio de la conversación, ya que, el sueño se acercaba cada vez más con cada segundo que ella se relajaba estando cómoda-

Po: en respuesta a tu primera pregunta, me contó que había huido de su valle para no solo ser capturada por gan y los otros, sino también para proteger... a sus pequeños.

Xing: ¿sus pequeños?, entonces ella... ¡¿ella es madre?! -preguntó, volviendo a estar impactada-

Po: técnicamente, no. los niños de los que te hablo, son unos pequeños conejitos que conoció y que extraña muchísimo. la razón principal por la cual se separó de ellos fue para que no corrieran peligro. no quiso que salieran heridos o involucrados en este lio, así que ella... decidió alejarse para que estuvieran a salvo y no fueran victimas de todo esto. es por ese motivo que quiere usar su chi en combates, para... para poder protegerlos y volver con ellos -dijo, mientras recordaba, lo afectada, que luna se veía al ponerse a pensar en sus amadas criaturitas-

Xing: hmmm... que relato tan trágico y deprimente. la suerte de tu alumna, sí que es una de las peores, guerrero dragón -dijo, sintiéndose triste, al recordar la breve parte en la que nuestra leopardo de las nieves habló con nuestro úrsido sobre... unos pequeños que ama-

Po: si, luna no ha tenido una vida fácil por así decirlo. pero haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que eso cambie de inmediato una vez que yo derrote a fai, ahora... con respecto a tu segunda pregunta... solo me contó que se enfrentó a gan. no tengo más información sobre como la atacaron o de que manera la querían capturar.

Xing: rayos, eso que si es... decepcionante. ¿entonces ella nunca vio a fai o de lo que es capaz? -ella preguntó, esperando a que po, diera una respuesta que la pudiera ayudar con su investigación-

Po: no, ella no conoce a fai en persona, pero cuando me diste un breve descanso de tu entrenamiento y... antes de que yo le mostrara las poses de la paz interior... digamos... que también tuve algo de tiempo para hablarle sobre él y sus otros cinco posibles alumnos, además de que... le especifiqué que es un tigre bengala.

Xing: ¿un tigre de bengala?, bueno, al menos eso ya es algo, así que... dime... ¿tienes alguna sospecha de donde estan ahora tus perseguidores o por qué se retiraron cuando llegó la gata a socorrerte?

Po: mmm... no. no tengo idea de donde puedan estar ahora, pero en cuanto a lo de porque se retiraron cuando llegó luna... quizás... porque estaban igual de agotados que yo. combinar el chi y la paz interior y a la vez usarlo con un estilo de kung fu... requiere de mucho esfuerzo y energía. cuando me defendí, usando el estilo víbora no fue tan difícil esquivar los golpes que me lanzaban, pero el costo de eso fue... un fuerte e incontrolable cansancio, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarme, quizás por esa razón... ellos decidieron irse. no me sorprendería que se sintieran debilitados al abusar de ese poder, la velocidad de sus golpes era igual a la mía en evitar sus puños y patadas, fue... fue muy agotador y sospechoso al mismo tiempo -dijo, mientras pensaba si hubo otra razón oculta por la cual, los tres compañeros de fai se habían alejado del encuentro-

Xing: es... espera, tú... ¡¿tú de verdad eres un maestro del estilo víbora?! -preguntó muy asombrada-

Po: jeje, si xing, gracias a una de mis más bárbaras amigas conseguí dominar ese estilo de kung fu, además de que tengo otros que aún no te he mostrado, ¿cómo crees que logré esquivar tus ataques cuando quisiste verificar que era el auténtico guerrero dragón?, ¿acaso no recuerdas que te dije que era un maestro del estilo mantis?

Xing: lo... lo recuerdo perfectamente, también te escuché decir antes... que... tienes dominado el estilo panda, mono y tigre -dijo, sin perder su mirada de estupor-

Po: ¿qué?, ¿cuándo fue que escuchaste eso de...?

Xing: fue cuando te vigilaba de cerca entre unos arbustos al creer que tu y la gata eran unos bandidos -respondió rápidamente, mientras sus ojos miraban como el guerrero dragón mostraba, un rostro como maravillado, por esa información que reveló en tan solo cinco segundos-

Po: vaya, esto... sí que es impresionante. tu modo sigiloso es muy superior al mío. te aseguro que ni siquiera me percataba de que, nos observabas en esos momentos. puede... puede que tal vez estuviera muy distraído mientras le explicaba a luna las consecuencias de usar el chi en forma brusca, pero aun así... debo admitir que fuiste muy discreta y silenciosa. no noté tu presencia ni por un segundo -dijo, estando muy impresionado por la habilidad de camuflaje que usó nuestra coneja-

Xing: agra... agradezco el repentino cumplido, panda -ella contestó, un tanto sonrojada-

Po: jeje, no hay de que, estar contigo me hace dar cuenta de que aun tengo muchas cosas que aprender, como por ejemplo... tu barbarosidad en saltos y piruetas -respondió cálidamente y sin perder su toque simpático al hablar-

No había forma de prever las palabras humildes o afectuosas de po. los halagos, la admiración y el respeto que él, tenía por su maestra, no desaparecían ni por la más mínima falta de cortesía o de confianza que ella mostraba. el fuego que ardía en sus ojos por imaginar que quizás... un día de estos, sería un fuerte maestro del estilo conejo, lo hacía estallar de la emoción. xing miraba perfectamente como su aprendiz aspiraba a ser, alguien inolvidable y eso, era más que suficiente para intentar ayudarlo a cumplir con esa meta, ya que, las intenciones del héroe de china... no tenían ni una pizca de ser alguien que usaría las técnicas de su estilo de pelea para el mal. pero todavía había un par de cosas por hacer antes de apresurarse a entrenarlo con todo. numero uno, quitarse las pocas dudas que aun le faltaban por preguntar. numero dos, disculparse con él, por la vez, en la que le dijo, que nunca podría dominar su estilo al no ser uno de su especie, así que... sin pensarlo por más de diez segundos... decide primero sacar un lo siento, ya que, su conciencia no le paraba de decir que lo correcto seria primero pedir perdón, por casi quitarle los ánimos a su habilidoso compañero de blanco y negro.

Xing: panda... esto... quizás te sonará como una locura de mi parte, ya que no soy de las que piden disculpas, pero... de verdad... lamento haber... intentando quitarte tu optimismo de ser alguien como yo en dar patadas. en serio no tenía idea de que alguien como tu... fuera capaz de tanto. lo de que te resultaría imposible en ser tan ágil y fuerte como un conejo... lo dije porque no me resultaba lógico que en un futuro pudieras lograrlo -declaró, mostrando una mirada de arrepentimiento por como juzgo mal y sin conocer, la tan perseverante personalidad de su buen aprendiz úrsido-

Las sorpresas no desaparecían para nuestro oso. oír otra vez una disculpa por parte de xing, fue algo muy insólito para sus oídos, debido a que la pequeña peleadora de carácter fuerte, no era precisamente de sentirse culpable, por las cosas que expresaba. los nervios nuevamente invadían, la mente de po, pero no por fortuna hasta el punto de no saber que responder, así que sin tardar, obtiene las palabras adecuadas para decirle lo que pensaba y sentía.

Po: es... esta bien xing. no hay necesidad de que te disculpes conmigo. no eres la primera que pensó que me sería imposible ser tan bárbaro como alguien, casi todos lo que conozco... tuvieron el mismo pensamiento al verme por primera vez, incluso... jeje... hubo ocasiones en las que mis enemigos me subestimaron de más, al tener que pelear contra mí para poder conseguir lo que querían -dijo, riendo un poco mientras sus recuerdos le daban imágenes de como siempre resultaba victorioso ante los que lo consideraban débil o patético-

Xing: no me sorprende. hice exactamente lo mismo cuando te reté a que pelearas conmigo, quería a toda costa vencerte para probar que nadie podía engañarme y ahora... aunque ya haya confirmado que no eres un simple impostor... aún no puedo entender ni aceptar el potencial que tienes.

Po: ¿mi potencial? ¿qué tratas de decir? no te estoy entendiendo -dijo, sin poder comprender eso último que dijo su maestra-

Xing: veras... eso de que eres un maestro de kung fu de cinco estilos diferentes... pensaba que era una sucia mentira que le habías dicho a la gata para impresionarla, pero ahora... con lo que ya presencié estando a tu lado... admito que me equivoque con mis apresuradas suposiciones. es obvio que tus amigos si te ayudaron a dominar esos estilos a la perfección, hasta el punto de ser un experto en ponerlos en práctica con un oponente, aun que... siendo sincera conmigo misma...

Po: ¿sí? -preguntó él, esperando escuchar lo siguiente que iba a decir su joven maestra-

Xing: siendo sincera... aun me cuesta creerlo. sé que eres el verdadero guerrero dragón y que no eres un farsante queriéndose pasar por él, pero... es que... mi... mi mente no es capaz de comprender tu habilidad en combate, en términos simples... yo... quisiera saber... ¿cómo es que eres tan bueno y rápido en aprender kung fu? -preguntó, queriendo saber ya, la respuesta a esa interrogante-

Po: pues... siempre me ha gustado desde que era cachorro, algo de eso de seguro influenció, para que me fuera fácil memorizar cada técnica y habilidad sin tener problemas, también... indiscutiblemente esta... el apoyo que me brindan mis amigos cada vez que intento volverme más fuerte. no creo que estando solo... hubiese podido llegar hasta donde estoy ahora. si tuviera que elegir cuál fue la motivación más grande que me ayudó a no rendirme nunca ante un enemigo... diría que fue el obsequio que me dio mi hogar al elegirme como su héroe y protector de los inocentes. haría cualquier cosa para que nadie resultara herido... ante los que... solo buscan herir por venganza o lastimar sin razón. mantener a todos fuera de peligro, es lo más importante si eres un defensor de la justicia -dijo, estando muy feliz por dentro, mientras que su cabeza recordaba, los días en los que, el valle de la paz, agradecía el cuidado que él siempre daba todos los días con una sonrisa de entusiasmo-

Xing: hablas como si las vidas de los demás... fueran más valiosas que la tuya **-** dijo, estando muy impresionada, por cómo su alumno cuidaba a todo el mundo, como si fuera un tesoro **-**

Po: lo son, al menos para mí. es por esa razón que siempre me pongo muy entusiasmado con un nuevo entrenamiento. lo de ser más bárbaro y fuerte... me lo propongo a diario para mantener tener intacta la seguridad de los inocentes -dijo, sonando muy decidido a superar cada limite que le aparecía de frente-

Un buen ejemplo a imitar. es lo que pensó nuestra curiosa maestra del estilo conejo cuando oyó, lo que dijo po. la paz y la esperanza de un futuro brillante, es lo que más se refleja a lo que quiere su alumno, para todos en china. pero todavía, había un gran obstáculo como para acercarse a eso, un ser que apareció de la nada y que, sin importar el método... desea apoderarse del guerrero dragón y de varios objetivos más. xing entendía que mientras fai continuara libre, nadie podría considerarse a salvo, así que... poniendo inmediatamente una mirada seria, ella, decide decirle a su tierno compañero que...

Xing: debes de tener mucho cuidado si es que de verdad te preocupa tanto la seguridad de todos, panda. no hay villano en este mundo que no sepa como utilizar a su favor... los lazos que su presa forma con el pasar del tiempo. fai y sus cinco compañeros seguramente harían lo que fuera si se enteraran de que eres tan apegado a quienes te rodean. si te ven tan unido a alguien... ellos... puede que vayan tras esa pobre victima y...-sin poder terminar lo que iba a decir, el guerrero dragón le comienza a hablar-

Po: no, ellos no atraparan a nadie mientras yo este aquí para evitarlo. no permitiré que hagan lo que se les dé gana, como si no hubiera nadie que pudiera detenerlos -dijo, mostrando un rostro muy decidido a poner un alto a los seis maestros de kung fu-

xing: pues por ahora, lo mejor será que solo sigas entrenando, todo esto de que te están cazando y que a su vez... son seres que utilizan el kung fu para sus misteriosos planes... me... me tienen muy pero muy intranquila y tensa al mismo tiempo -dijo, sintiendo nuevamente un poco de nervios, por lo siniestro que el asunto se ponía cada vez que mencionaba el talento que tenían los perseguidores de su aprendiz úrsido-

Po: no eres la única que, se siente de esa forma, xing. este asunto pasó tan rápido y sin previo aviso que todavía no me es fácil aceptar la idea de que no puedo hacerles frente, al menos... no con el nivel que tengo en estos momentos -expresó, sintiéndose como un principiante, al no haber logrado una victoria ante los alumnos de fai-

Xing: entonces... ¿cuál es tu plan?

Po: ¿plan?

Xing: si, tu plan, ¿qué piensas hacer para derrotarlos?, si ellos son iguales de talentosos que tú en dar pelea... y saben cómo combinar el chi con la paz interior... bueno... de seguro debes de tener ya algo en mente, como para garantizar tu victoria, cuando te los vuelvas a enfrentar cara a cara, ¿no es así? -preguntó, esperando a oír lo que nuestro oso diría ante esa aclaración-

Po: es... estás en lo correcto. lo que trato de conseguir para poder derrotarlos... va más allá de lo que alguna vez imaginé que podría llegar a ser como individuo.

Xing: bien, eso suena muy alentador, ¿qué es exactamente eso que tratas de conseguir, guerrero dragón? -preguntó, estando muy impaciente por querer escuchar lo que diría po-

Po: yo... bueno... busco convertirme en un maestro de los doce estilos de kung fu -dijo, estando un tanto dudoso de poder cumplir con esa misión personal-

Xing: ¿un maestro de los doce estilos?, eso... eso sí que es pensar en grande, dime... ¿cómo piensas lograrlo? ¿ya conoces a alguien que te pueda ayudar a dominar, los estilos que te faltan?, es que... estando tu aquí... me es imposible imaginar que puedas conseguir eso a tiempo antes de que fai y su equipo vuelvan a aparecer.

Po: si, tienes razón, el tiempo no está de mi lado. es por eso es que intento salir de aquí, lo mas rápido posible. volver con mis amigos en la única alternativa que me queda si es que... quiero completar mi entrenamiento y cumplir la promesa que les hice de volver con ellos.

Xing: pero... ¿cómo piensas hacer para llegar a donde están los cinco furiosos y convertirte en el maestro de kung fu definitivo?, se supone que perdiste el pergamino que te dio tu maestro, ¿acaso tienes un repuesto del que no me hablaste?

Po: no, desafortunadamente no tengo uno, pero lo que si tengo es... la ayuda que me da luna con su mapa. cuando me decidí a hacer lo posible, para que encontrara su paz interior, me contó que hizo varias paradas en distintos pueblos, antes de estar cerca de mi valle, así que ella... por si acaso... marcó esos lugares en el mapa para no perderse en su viaje. lo que haremos primero una vez que, salgamos de aquí, será... pedirle indicaciones o información a un aldeano, sobre algún templo de kung fu que este cerca y quizás... un sitio donde se pueda comer una buena sopa de fideos o unos dumpligs bien grandes, aunque... posiblemente lo segundo, no será necesario buscarlo. si mal no recuerdo, luna me mencionó que el pueblo a donde vamos ahora, sirven una excelente sopa de fideos, así que... quizás seria buena idea ir a ese lugar para probarla. en serio ya no puedo esperar más para poder saborear las comidas de allí. seguramente tendrán un gran sabor, pero no creo que le vayan a ganar a mi famosa sopa de ingrediente secreto -dijo, con una sonrisa y agarrando su enorme barriga por el hambre que comenzaba a sentir-

Mientras que el héroe de china, pensaba sin problemas con que tipo de platillos podría llenar su estomago en un restaurante... nuestra curiosa coneja de color blanco, se queda un tanto alterada por dentro, al darse cuenta de que... estuvo a punto de causarle una terrible situación a su compañero de carácter infantil.

Xing: "esto... esto no es posible, yo... ¿casi provoqué que la misión de mi maestra terminara en desastre?, mi intento de quitarles su única salida... ¡¿casi terminó haciendo que cientos de personas corrieran peligro ante fai?! -se preguntó en su mente, mientras que la rabia y la tristeza se mezclaban en su interior-

Habiendo terminado de imaginar, el menú de lo que comería cuando lograra salir del eterno bosque de bambú, el todo poderoso, carismático y algo torpe protector de los inocentes, ve otra vez, la cara tan inusual de aflicción de xing.

Po: ¿está todo bien, xing? -preguntó inmediatamente, por lo callada que volvía estar su querida maestra de ojos celestes-

Xing: no... no lo sé. lo que recién revelaste sobre tus responsabilidades... creo... creo me hizo darme cuenta de que actúo y pienso como una villana sin decencia -dijo, empezando a sentir como si toda su vida fuera una tremenda farsa-

Po: ¿qué?, eso es absurdo, tu no eres como los que tuve que vencer para proteger a china -dijo firmemente y esperando a que ella dejara de decir esa cosas-

Xing: no... soy mucho peor que ellos. la diferencia entre esos individuos... es que mi manera de actuar es menos prudente y ambiciosa -soltó en un frágil susurro, mientras su memoria comenzó a mostrarle imágenes de todas las cosas incorrectas que hizo para garantizar el éxito de lo que le pedían-

Po: ok, esto... estoy segurísimo de que, solo lo dices por decir. no sé de donde ha venido esa comparación que te haces con los que me enfrento, pero te aseguro que, tu no eres una villana, ¿por qué de repente crees que eres malvada? -preguntó, estando muy interesado en la respuesta-

Xing: porque todos mis métodos, para resolver problemas o molestias, siempre los he... resuelto a la fuerza o planeando algo que perjudica a otros. un claro ejemplo seria... la forma en la que intenté, robarles su mapa a golpes -dijo, tratando de mantenerse calmada, para no dejarse caer, ante la amargura y la pena-

Los ánimos de entrenar, al más noble guerrero de kung fu que alguna vez presenció china, fueron aniquilados sin más, por tener ahora, la idea de que no merecía ese honor. el recordatorio de las cosas que hizo, cuando tenía dificultades o algo se interponía en su camino, la hacían sentir que ella era una gran mentira. la culpa se acumulaba cada vez más, con cada segundo que transcurría. los recuerdos de como probablemente, su violencia causaba más huesos rotos que beneficios... comenzaban a torturarla, hasta el punto de que... en cualquiera momento se desmoronaría. un leve insulto fue lo siguiente que, se oyó de los labios de xing, antes de escucharse que su comportamiento era incorrecto y una falsa ilusión de la perfección creada por su cabeza.

Xing: solo... solo soy una tonta. todo este tiempo creí que, estaba haciendo las cosas bien, que era la viva imagen de como tienen que ser los estudiantes que practican kung fu en mi templo, pero ahora... veo que... solamente me estaba engañando a mí misma.

Po: no, tú no te engañaste en nada, tú sí eres alguien de bien, quizás cometiste algunos errores, pero todo el mundo los hace. lo de que usas únicamente la fuerza bruta... puede que si requiera cambios como te lo debes de estar imaginando, pero quitando eso... el resto de ti, es muy bárbaro.

Xing: el resto de mí... no merece ni siquiera la segunda oportunidad que me diste.

Po: ¿qué? ¿cómo puedes decir eso?, si estás pensando de nuevo sobre el asunto de cuando me golpeaste... te aseguro que otros, hubieran hecho lo mismo en tu situación, incluso te puedo explicar de porque nos atacaste. tú... tan solo lo hiciste porque... porque... -es todo lo que pudo decir, al ser interrumpido por xing-

Xing: porque soy una falsa heroína, por eso. el mapa de tu querida **"amiga"** moteada es tu ultimo recurso para intentar ser más fuerte y yo... estuve a punto de dejarte noqueado cuando me aferré a la idea de que eras alguien sin importancia. es sorprendente que un simple pedazo de papel... me haya hecho cometer... el peor error de mi vida. si yo hubiese tenido éxito en quitarle el pergamino a la gata, habría arruinado no solo, lo que me encargó mi maestra, sino que también... habría condenado tu intento de volver con los cinco furiosos. mi egoísmo casi puso en peligro a toda china... al querer dejarte abandonado en este lugar -dijo, apretando los puños con fuerza, al recordar otra vez, como se comportó cuando amenazó a sus dos compañeros de viaje-

Po: oh, vamos, no digas esas cosas, nadie sabe que es lo que hubiese pasado, el futuro es un misterio que no se puede descifrar -dijo él, viendo como la experta maestra en saltos, intentaba no derramar, unas diminutas lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos color cielo-

Xing: no, sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad, no intentes verlo de otra forma, yo... me comporté como... como una insensata y descuidada criminal que solo piensa en sí misma -expresó, ocultando después su rostro entre sus grandes orejas, al no querer verse vulnerable-

Po: no, eso no es cierto, tu solo estabas... -sin poder terminar otra vez, lo que iba a decir, xing lo vuelve a interrumpir teniendo aun el rostro tapado-

Xing: panda, no tiene caso que lo niegues, toda... toda mi vida me he basado en seguir ordenes y en cumplirlas a la perfección. el fracaso nunca fue una opción para mí, esa... esa ha sido siempre mi forma de vivir desde que mi maestra me aceptó como su alumna. la crianza que me dio como alguien especial y con grandes posibilidades de llegar a la grandeza... me dio el valor para nunca verme como menos que una intrépida protectora de la paz. pero ahora con tu historia, ya no sé si soy alguien que puede ser llamada como mínimo decente. es la primera vez que escucho que casi pongo la vida de muchos en peligro con mis dediciones y... ya no estoy segura de que merezca ser tu maestra, quizás... hasta deberías de encerrarme cuando salgamos de este bosque. no creo que necesites ser entrenado... por alguien como yo. mereces a alguien que no se haya comportado... como... como una vil delincuente sin escrúpulos -dijo ella, en casi un susurro la última frase, mientras que sus ojos se empezaban a sentir cada vez más húmedos, por lo terrible que se sentía por dentro, por casi arruinarlo y fastidiarlo todo-

Decidido a que ella, dejara de verse... como si fuera lo peor de la creación del kung fu. nuestro oso monocromático, estando convencido de que, lo que recién escuchó, eran solo palabras producidas por el dolor y la confusión, él, sin tardar nada, utiliza la voz de su conciencia para decirle que...

Po: xing... tomar decisiones apresuradas que terminan siendo malas... no te hacen una mala persona, mucho menos una delincuente, lo sé a la perfección porque... muchas veces en mis aventuras cometí errores del mismo nivel. como guerrero dragón, causé tantos líos y metidas de pata que... ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que no hice algo malo en una misión o tarea. mi maestro y mis amigos siempre salían perjudicados cada vez que actuaba sin pensar y... yo... tenía que hacer hasta lo imposible para solucionar los problemas que causaba, pero... cuando el día terminaba y arreglaba el desastre... todo volvía a la normalidad y... terminábamos más unidos que nunca. por eso quiero que entiendas que, cuando uno se equivoca o elige mal, no hay necesidad de insultarse, denigrarse o sentirse como una basura. lo único que hay que hacer, es intentar corregir lo que pasó, aprender de las lecciones que salen de eso y... tratar de perdonarse uno mismo. sino acabarás cargando el peso de la culpa toda tu vida en tus hombros y... muy probablemente... eso te hará un daño del que después, no te será fácil recuperarte -dijo él, tratando de que su pequeña compañera dejara de lado, la culpa y el desánimo que la controlaban-

Xing: puede que eso sea lo que me merezca, sufrir... por haber ayudado indirectamente a los seis villanos que quieren capturarte. no veo mejor castigo para mí, así que será mejor que me empiece a acostumbrar a ser lo que soy en realidad, una... una farsante que no es capaz de pensar en otros -dijo ella, estando casi totalmente convencida de que nada enmendaría lo que hizo con sus actos de precipitación y desprecio hacia los demás-

Ver la consternación de xing, no era nada fácil para po. la joven peleadora de grandes orejas estaba demasiado afectada por lo que hizo. calmarla, ayudarla, animarla y hacer que volviera a sonreír, es lo único en lo que pensaba nuestro héroe monocromático en ese momento. hacer un doble esfuerzo para que entendiera que no era necesario sentirse miserable, era todo lo que quedaba para solucionar el tormento de ella, así que... estando determinado a no permitir que el dolor ganara, él, intenta persuadirla otra vez, para que no se despreciara ni se odiara más, por lo que ya pasó.

Po: mira, reconozco que lo que hiciste pudo habernos complicado, lo acepto, pero no creas que por eso no te mereces ser perdonada. estoy seguro de que tu maestra diría exactamente lo mismo... si ella estuviera aquí para hacerte entender que no tienes que sentirte como una deshonra -dijo, con una leve sonrisa, mientras se sentaba a su lado-

Sintiéndose muy enojada consigo misma, nuestra maestra del estilo conejo le pregunta rápidamente al guerrero dragón con tono afligido...

Xing: ¿por qué?, ¿por qué te empeñas en hacerme sentir mejor?, ¿por qué no eres capaz de enojarte conmigo?, yo... ¡casi hice que pierdas todo lo que te importa! -dijo, casi en un grito y descubriendo su cara entre sollozos-

Po: estás equivocada. lo único que hiciste fue intentar quitarnos un trozo de papel que nos ayudaría a salir de aquí, eso es todo. tú no tienes la culpa de que mis amigos, familia y luna estén en peligro, no causaste que fai atacara el valle de la paz, no provocaste que mi maestro decidiera quedarse, tú... no hiciste algo que se considere imperdonable. tan solo estabas asustada y preocupada por no saber como llegar al palacio de jade, tan solo querías... cumplir con tu misión de entrenarme -dijo, queriendo persuadir a xing de que olvidara todo eso que la hería-

Xing: po... yo... yo... -sin poder articular una frase, su querido aprendiz de blanco y negro habla primero-

Po: déjalo en el pasado. no interesa en lo absoluto y ya no importa para nada, solo agradezcamos que no llegaste al valle de la paz... con fai estando allí. concentrémonos plenamente en el presente y sigamos adelante, después de todo... aun tengo que aprender de tus bárbaras habilidades, para que todos puedan ver que eres la mejor y la poderosa maestra del estilo conejo, jejeje -dijo, soltando una corta risita y causando que nuestra imponente coneja de color blanco, derramara unos pocos lagrimas más, por la tan amigable personalidad que él siempre muestra ante todo-

Definitivamente, las palabras de aliento y comprensión eran lo que mas sobresalían, en la tan increíble y cariñosa alma po. xing literalmente se quedó sin argumento para poder contradecir lo que dijo su alumno con tanta afecto y alegría. el discurso del más bárbaro héroe de china había conseguido su propósito, restablecer la confianza, los ánimos y la fuerza interna de nuestra experta peleadora en saltos. la hermosa sensación de que había sido perdonada desde un principio... fue justo lo que necesitaba para recuperar inmediatamente, las ganas de entrenarlo en su estilo de combate. la segunda oportunidad que recibió cuando atacó sin compasión aún permanecía intacta, así que, aprovechando esa suerte para poder corregir lo que planeó sin pensar en las consecuencias, ella... acepta no concentrarse más en el pasado, para así, poner todo su tiempo y esfuerzo en ayudar a su compañero de gran corazón.

Xing: es... esta bien, panda. dejaré atrás lo que te hice a ti y a tu alumna moteada. te doy mi palabra de que haré lo posible, para no caer de nuevo en la desesperación de una situación difícil, además... con todo lo que ya te pasó y contaste... créeme que ahora si, me has alentado mucho para convertirte en un increíble maestro del estilo conejo. no tendrás que seguir preocupándote por el bienestar de tus amigos, familia y hogar, te juro que... serás el mejor con mi entrenamiento, ya veras, fai y su equipo... no sabrán que los golpeó una vez que aprendas a saltar y a lanzar patadas como yo -dijo ella, secándose rápidamente los parpados con sus manos, mientras una diminuta sonrisa, cubría su boca-

Po: ¡bárbaro xing, muchas gracias!, no tienes idea de cuanto me tranquiliza escuchar eso, en serio le agradezco mucho al universo que estés aquí con nosotros -dijo, agarrándola después en un fuerte abrazo y provocando que ella, se sonrojara en un instante-

Tal movimiento de parte de nuestro oso, no fue totalmente imprevisto. la capacidad de deducción de xing, se había adelantado a que él... probablemente haría ese tipo cosas después de hablar. normalmente, como respuesta, ella no dudaría en golpear a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarla, pero como po era especial... y... con la promesa que se hizo de que dejaría de ser tan peleonera... decide mejor tomárselo con calma y recordarle la plática que tuvieron, hace un par de días atrás.

Xing: guerrero dragón... ya habíamos discutido el tema de los abrazos, ¿te importaría bajarme, si no es mucha molestia? -preguntó, yéndose poco a poco lo colorado de su rostro, mientras su alumno se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho él, sin pedir permiso-

Con ojos bien abiertos y estando ruborizado, el héroe de china comienza a sentirse nervioso, mientras sus labios intentaban disculparse.

Po: oh, por... de veras lo siento, no era mi intención quebrantar una de tus reglas, supongo que... me dejé llevar por el momento -dijo, bajándola enseguida de sus brazos y sintiéndose apenado por no haberse acordado de que a ella, no le gustan las muestras de aprecio-

Estando nuevamente en tierra, la solitaria maestra de ojos celestes, perdona instantáneamente a su compañero, sin siquiera estar molesta, debido a que lo de ser distante... no quiere que siga rigiendo su vida.

Xing: no pasa nada, po. te perdono por esta vez, sé que no tuviste intención de hacerme sentir incomoda -dijo, estando muy contenta de tener a alguien tan amigable y honesto a su lado-

Po: uf, te... te lo agradezco xing. por un segundo pensé que me darías una lección dolorosa -dijo, sonando un tanto asustado-

Xing: jaja, las únicas lecciones que te daré... Serán de como atacar y defenderte con mi kung fu, así que, considérate afortunado y no tientes más tu suerte, porque si vuelves a abrazarme... bueno... digamos que no terminará bien el asunto -dijo, en una pequeña risita, mientras esperaba poder ver, la cara que pondría su aprendiz con esa falsa advertencia que soltó, ya que, volverlo a dañar, seria lo último que ella haría ahora, en su sano juicio-

Po: en... entendido claramente. te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir -dijo, temblando un poco, mientras que xing, hacia un gran esfuerzo para no reír-

Sin poder aguantar más, el deseo de liberar la carcajada de su improvisada broma, nuestra coneja de color blanco, revela sin esperar un minuto que...

Xing: jajajaja, relájate, panda. solo estoy bromeando contigo, no tienes que estar aterrado conmigo, digamos que... lo hice para quitarnos de encima el ambiente dramático y sentimental que se formó -confesó ella, mientras que po, quedaba más aliviado con oír eso-

Po: vaya eso... eso sí que no me lo vi llegar, jeje. saber que no te sientes enfada me conforta mucho, ahora dime... ¿tienes alguna otra duda que quieras preguntarme sobre fai?, si es así, solo dímela y te juro que haré mi mejor intento para despejártela -dijo, estando muy feliz, por como la vivacidad de xing, había vuelto de forma muy veloz-

Xing: no, ya no es necesario preguntarte más sobre él. me has contado a la perfección cada detalle que mi mente pedía, incluso... tengo la teoría de que... quizás tus amigos se dirigen hacia el templo de mi maestra -dijo, queriendo volver a donde posiblemente se encontraban a salvo, los cinco furiosos-

Po: ¡¿qué?! ¿estás segura, xing? ¿de verdad mis amigos se dirigen allá? -preguntó, estando emocionado de que eso fuera cierto-

Xing: pues... hay una probabilidad, eso es seguro. si mis cálculos no son erróneos... no están lejos de nosotros. no hay muchos días de distancia entre el valle de la paz y mi hogar, así que... si ellos estuvieron viajando con un mapa que les indica cuales lugares hay templos de kung fu... diría que muy pronto estarán con mi... -sin poder terminar lo que iba a decir, el todo poderoso guerrero dragón, empieza a ilusionarse demasiado-

Po: ¡esto es fantástico, no puedo pedir mejor suerte!, creo que lo que haré cuando lleguemos, será... agradecerle a tu maestra por elegirte para que me entrenaras. la dejaré tan asombrada cuando domine tu estilo que verá que no hay nadie que se pueda comparar contigo y después... - fue todo lo que pudo decir, al ser interrumpido abruptamente, por nuestra pequeña peleadora de ropa celeste-

Xing: wow, tienes que calmarte, panda. te dije que solo era una teoría, hay muchos otros lugares en los que pueden estar dirigiéndose ahora. no hay que convencernos ciegamente de que van precisamente hacia donde aprendí y descubrí el arte del kung fu. es mejor que primero nos concentremos en tu entrenamiento y en salir de aquí, lo más rápido que podamos, sino... el poco tiempo que tenemos, será mal aprovechado -dijo con tono serio, para devolverlo a la realidad de que aun faltaba mucho, para que cantar victoria-

La verdad lastimaba, pero era mejor aceptarla. nuestro úrsido no podía estar completamente seguro de que tigresa, víbora, mantis, mono, grulla o shifu se encontraban allá. apresurarse en hacerse más fuerte, para no permitir que sus nuevos enemigos los atraparan... era la opción más lógica y prudente que le quedaba.

Po: ti... tienes razón. te pido que me disculpes, me volví a emocionar más de la cuenta otra vez. pero es que tener la idea de que están con ella... me hizo sentir que están bien protegidos -dijo, soltando un suspiro, mientras que xing, lo miraba con tristeza-

Xing: no te desanimes, volverás con ellos, créeme que así será, quizás tardemos un poco pero... lo lograremos. conseguiremos llegar con tus amigos, tenlo por seguro -dijo ella firmemente, para convencerlo de que nada malo pasaría, mientras continuara creyendo en eso-

Con una hermosa sonrisa y una fuerte esperanza de solucionar cada problema que se presentó desde que se fue del valle de la paz, nuestro querido oso de blanco y negro, se vuelve a poner de pie para estirar todo su cuerpo, pero no antes de decirle a su valiente maestra...

Po: gracias, en serio gracias por todo. tú y luna son de verdad unas muy buenas amigas, no sé que es lo que hubiera pasado conmigo... si no las tuviera aquí, para guiarme y apoyarme.

Xing: ¿qué?, tú... tú... ¿en serio me consideras tu amiga? -preguntó ella con asombro, mientras su adorable aprendiz se quedó mirándola con nerviosismo-

Po: yo... bueno... pues si, así es como te veo. por mi parte, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos como lo dije, hace un rato atrás. si no quieres que lo seamos... te... te pido perdón por el malentendido. no era mi intención decirlo para causarte una molestia -dijo, esperando no recibir una golpiza, mientras su maestra se quedó en silencio otra vez, por la repentina disculpa-

Crear un lazo de amistad nunca formó parte de ella, pero darle una oportunidad a po... era lo más correcto para tratar de cambiar para bien y así ser una mejor persona, así que, mostrando una mirada seria, xing le contesta...

Xing: esta bien, acepto tu amistad, guerrero dragón.

Po: eh?, de... ¿de verdad? -preguntó, pensando que era solamente otra broma-

Xing: si... de verdad. no es un chiste ni una mentira, eres el primero a quien le digo esto, por eso... te pido cordialmente que no lo arruines y pongas todo tu empeño en no hacer que me arrepienta de mi decisión. todavía soy tu maestra y quiero que me sigas tratando como tal, ¿podrás hacer eso, ahora que somos amigos? -preguntó, esperando a que su alumno entendiera lo que ella pedía con tanta formalidad-

Po: ¡por supuesto, xing!, te doy mi palabra de guerrero dragón de que no me quejaré ni te decepcionaré en nada, nuestra amistad... no será un obstáculo para que tome con seriedad tus ordenes y barbaros ejercicios de práctica -dijo, haciendo brevemente una pose de pelea un poco infantil, mientras que nuestra querida peleadora de color blanco se alegraba por el gran entusiasmo y gozo que él daba por el kung fu-

Xing: magnifico, me alegra que hayas dicho eso con tanto vigor, porque veras... ¡es tiempo de que entrenemos, mi buen panda! -dijo, lanzando una patada al aire, para disimular la falta de energía que todavía tenía en su cuerpo por no descansar-

Po: ¿qué? ¿ahora?, ¿no podemos primero desayunar algo?, es que... en serio tengo mucha hambre -dijo él, mientras se escuchaban fuertes gruñidos que provenían de su estómago -

La comida sin duda alguna, es y siempre será... una de las más involucradas cosas que afectan en las decisiones y elecciones de po. la falta de alimento le aseguraba no poder dar su máximo rendimiento en su adiestramiento del estilo conejo, pero también... estaba el otro asunto de que no era prudente tomarse el tiempo para ponerse a comer con calma, debido a que todavía seguía siendo buscado por sus enigmáticos y nuevos enemigos. solo había una opción que tomar para xing, una muy desagradable que sus pensamientos no querían aceptar y esa era posponer la necesidad de desayunar, así que ella... queriendo que su aprendiz viera su punto de vista... le pide con tono suave que soporte lo más que pueda la languidez, hasta que primero ejercitaran un poco las piernas.

Xing: trata de resistir ese deseo de llenarte, po. sé que no es fácil controlar el apetito para alguien de tu especie, pero, te pido como amiga que... intentes aguantar tus ganas de comer hasta que hagamos por lo menos un calentamiento. el hambre puede esperar cuando se trata de proteger a un ser querido o cuando sabes que alguien corre peligro. tu querida alumna aun esta dormida, así que, hay que apresúranos en hacer mínimo unos saltos, antes de que ella despierte y tengamos que continuar avanzando hacia la salida de este gigantesco... -fue todo lo que pudo decir, al escuchar repentinamente una voz que le resultaba muy familiar-

Luna: ¡muuuuy buenos días a toda chinaaaa! -se escuchó de sus labios en casi un grito y causando que sus dos compañeros de viaje se pusieran a ver como ella salía de su tienda de campaña con una gran energía-

Mantener la calma, no fue fácil en ese momento para nuestra coneja, ya que, su mala suerte siempre aparecía en el momento justo para fastidiarla, pero por fortuna, en esta ocasión, únicamente liberó una queja silenciosa en sus pensamientos al darse la media vuelta y observar como luna se estiraba para reanudar, el viaje para ayudar a su querido amigo monocromático.

Xing: "típico, debí... haberlo imaginado. el universo le gusta hacerme este tipo de cosas" -dijo en su cabeza, mientras nuestra leopardo de las nieves parecía estar muy contenta y radiante, por el nuevo día que iniciaba-

Viendo que finalmente su querida amiga moteada despertó, el héroe de china, la saluda estando muy feliz diciendo...

Po: vaya, buenos días, luna. veo que descansaste bien, te noto muy contenta esta mañana.

Luna: puedes apostarlo, po. he tenido una de las mejores noches de mi vida. nunca me había sentido tan libre y tranquila mientras dormía, es... es una sensación increíble lo que fluyó en mí, fue... fue como si estuviera libre de todo rencor, culpa y dolor -dijo, alzando su puño y haciendo una leve pose de kung fu, casi idéntica a las que hacia nuestro oso-

Po: jajaja, ¡qué bárbaro!, lo que sentiste es muy parecido a la paz interior, ¿por casualidad te sientes diferente ahora? -preguntó, estando ansioso de saber si su platica con ella, había funcionado en algo o no-

Luna: mmm... no, sigo sintiéndome igual. no siento que haya un cambio en mi interior o en mi forma de pensar. no sé si fue algo relacionado con la paz interior lo que experimente ayer en la noche, pero de que estoy mejor, eso es seguro -dijo, mirando cálidamente a su adorable amigo-

Po: oh, bueno... por lo menos es grato saber que no estás triste. en serio verte sonreír es muy placentero y agradable -dijo, sin darse cuenta de que esa última oración, sonrojo mucho a nuestra felina moteada-

Luna: gra... gracias por decir eso, po, es... es muy lindo de tu parte, creo... creo es momento de que guardemos las cosas de mi campamento para llegar al pueblo al que vamos, te aseguro que... que llegaremos en máximo en una hora, si todo marcha bien -dijo, tratando de no verse nerviosa y queriendo que desaparecieran las repentinas mariposas que se formaron en su estómago por el hermoso cumplido que oyó-

Po: ¡genial, eso sí que soy muy buenas noticas!, apresurémonos en ordenar todo, ya no puedo esperar en llegar ese lugar. me siento muy emocionado de poder conocerlo en persona -dijo, estando verdaderamente entusiasmado de ver el pueblo que tanto había presumido luna-

Luna: se... sé paciente, guerrero dragón, antes de partir tenemos que desayunar. no quiero que termines hambriento y debilitado en medio del viaje -dijo ella, mientras lo colorado de su rostro, desaparecía lentamente-

La oportunidad de entrenar, lo mas rápido posible al guerrero dragón, se estaba desvaneciendo para xing. si se ponían a guardar y luego a comer... la mañana se acabaría mucho antes de que comenzasen un ejercicio. darle agilidad y resistencia a las piernas de po, no sería algo muy sencillo, más bien, una tarea complicada, ya que, el físico de los osos, nunca estuvo hecho para moverse con saltos y piruetas. cada minuto era valioso para fortalecer el cuerpo de su alumno, así que, tragándose su orgulloso y acercándose a nuestra heroína del estilo leopardo, la pequeña luchadora de ojos celestes le dice...

Xing: luna, sé que no nos llevamos bien desde que intenté robar tu mapa. no te culpo si me detestas, tienes todo el derecho de odiarme o insultarme. si un día de estos buscas desquitarte de mí, por lo que les hice a los dos, te doy mi palabra de que no haré ni diré nada para defenderme, pero ahora... yo... necesito que me hagas un favor. es importante que me escuches con atención lo que te voy a pedir -dijo, mostrando una mirada suplicante y dejando con ojos bien abiertos a su compañera, por ser la primera vez que no la llamo **"gata"** -

Luna: un... un segundo, me... ¡¿me acabas de llamar luna?! -preguntó ella, sin poder creer lo que sus oídos captaron-

Xing: si, ese es tu nombre, ¿o no?

Luna: si, lo es, pero es que tú... tú nunca me has llama... no, no importa, mejor te hago esta pregunta, ¿cuál es ese favor que quieres pedirme?

Xing: bueno, como sabes... prometí entrenar a po en mi estilo de kung fu. estuvimos hablando hace poco y ya sé todo por lo que están pasando, así que, como favor... te quiero pedir que... tú... ordenes sola el campamento por esta única vez y que me dejes entrenarlo unos minutos antes de que se llene el estómago con manzanas o lo que sea. lo de que están siendo amenazados por ese tal fai, me dejó helada y muy preocupada. no quiero correr ningún riesgo ni tomarme las cosas con tranquilidad si un sujeto como él, los anda persiguiendo. si no aprovechamos este tiempo que tenemos en hacer más fuerte al guerrero dragón para que lo detenga... puede que después no existan los seres que ustedes tratan de proteger. estoy consciente de que lo que digo no son palabras de optimismo y que quizá son muy exageradas para el gusto de cualquiera. pero es que en serio no puedo dejar de pensar en que... ese sujeto y sus otros cinco compañeros planean algo terrible para todos nosotros. ¿puedes hacerme este favor?, la próxima vez que acampemos, me aseguraré de guardar todo yo sola y no escatimaré esfuerzo en acomodarlo bien en tu mochila de viaje, así que... ¿qué respondes?, apreciaría mucho que puedas hacerlo, si no tienes inconvenientes, sinceramente estaría... muy agradecida -dijo ella, deseando que la aprendiz de su aprendiz aceptara sin que haya alguna queja o enfado-

No hubo groserías, insultos ni nada raro con lo que pidió, la joven peleadora de color blanco. tal favor no era complicado de hacer y además le daría un breve momento al héroe de china para que siguiera con su tarea de convertirse en un maestro de los doce estilos de kung fu. darle vueltas al asunto sería innecesario, el modo en el que xing, sostuvo lo que resultaba más prioritario, tenía un punto justificado, así que... sin oponerse y sin sentirse molesta por lo que escuchó, luna, acepta el pedido, sin decir nada en contra.

Luna: es... esta bien, xing, lo haré. me encargarme yo sola de.. de ordenar nuestras tiendas de campaña. puedes entrenar a po, si es que el no tiene algo que decir en contra de lo que pides -dijo, estando en shock, por el drástico cambio en el que nuestra coneja se dirigió a ella-

Xing: gracias, te lo agradezco mucho, no pienses que me olvidaré de este favor que me estás haciendo. ¿tú que me dices, panda?, ¿podemos continuar con mi entrenamiento?, de verdad quiero hacerte más fuerte de lo que ya eres ahora -dijo, poniendo rápidamente su mirada en él y en espera a que esta vez, nada interrumpiera o retrasara su obligación de ayudarlo a vencer a los seis villanos que amenazan, la paz de los habitantes de china-

Con todo ya escuchado, prestando mucha atención, nuestro úrsido sin poder decir nada que negara o contradijera ese razonamiento que usó su nueva amiga, él, le contesta inmediatamente, que...

Po: yo... no tengo problemas con ello, puedo entrenar un rato antes de que comamos algo. resistiré sin problemas el hambre, no se preocupe maestra, daré lo máximo de mi barbarosidad para convertirme en el mejor maestro del estilo conejo -dijo, dando después una reverencia y esperando a recibir las ordenes de ella, para comenzar-

Xing: entonces, prepárate. tenemos que repetir el último ejercicio de atarte los pies con cuerdas para que puedas aprender a saltar correctamente y... después... lo que haremos será... será tratar de que tus piernas puedan dar fuertes y ágiles patadas sin que te canses demasiado con... con... -fue todo lo que pudo decir, antes de casi caer de cara en el suelo-

El inesperado golpe que estuvo a punto de darse de frente, lo causó ni más ni menos, su demoledora fatiga. inmediatamente, po no pudo evitar preguntar en ese instante que era lo que le pasaba a ella, ya que, para él, nada era más importante en su vida que... el bienestar de todos.

Po: ¡xing!, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿qué tienes? -preguntaba, estando muy asustado por como la pequeña maestra apenas mantenía, los ojos semiabiertos-

Xing: no... no es nada, solo me siento un poco mareada y cansada. no hay nada de que alarmarse, me encuentro en perfecto estado, po. hay que apresurarnos con el entrenamiento para... para así poder... -sin poder terminar lo que iba a decir, su preocupado alumno la interrumpe sabiendo perfectamente que ella, esta somnolienta -

Po: suficiente, tienes que reposar, no estás en condiciones para ponerte a entrenar conmigo. no sé cuál sea la razón de tu agotamiento, pero no te encuentras bien. no intentes convencernos de que no es cierto, solo... solo dime que hacer y te prometo que lo haré al pie de la letra hasta que recuperes algo de tus energías, por favor, no quiero que te esfuerces estando debilitada -pidió tiernamente e intentando que ella dejara de lado su obstinación, por una única vez-

La falta de sueño se descontrolaba, para nuestra coneja saltarina. con el cuerpo agotado y la mente adormilada, mantenerse de pie no era sencillo. negar lo obvio ya no valía la pena, su mente le exigía a gritos que se pusiera a dormir, debido a que las ganas de desmayarse se avecinaban y eso... fue el punto máximo para que aceptara sin chistar, la propuesta que su buen compañero le ofreció.

Xing: de... de acuerdo, guerrero dragón. sé que no eres de los que no puedo confiar, así que... ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. usa las cuerdas que usaron para detenerme y empieza a saltar alrededor del campamento. hazlo hasta donde tus fuerzas lleguen y después ponte a desayunar todo lo que quieras, ¿está claro, alumno? -preguntó, usando su tono serio, para hacerlo recordar, lo importante que es que se convierta en un experto en su estilo de kung fu-

Po: esta más que claro, maestra. puede confiar en mí, no la decepcionaré -dijo, dando otra reverencia y sonriendo alegremente-

Xing: sé que no lo harás. ahora ve por las cuerdas y ponte a saltar, quiero sentirme orgullosa cuando tu cuerpo se adapte a mi forma de moverme.

Po: créame, se sentirá muy orgullosa, es tiempo... de que ponga todo lo mejor de mí. luna, ¿por casualidad sabes dónde dejamos las cuerdas?, la última vez que las vi, fue cuando me ayudaste a desamarrarme de ellas, después... no sé en donde quedaron -dijo, sintiéndose un tanto de nervioso de que otra cosa estuviera perdida-

Dando varios parpadeos antes de reaccionar por completo, la maestra del estilo leopardo le contesta donde se guardaron.

Luna: es... están en mi tienda de campaña, siendo más especifica, dentro de mi mochila de viaje. no te preocupes, iré por ellas enseguida -dijo ella, sin perder el asombro de su rostro, por como xing, parecía tener una personalidad totalmente diferente a la de ayer-

Un breve momento más tarde...

Po: ok, mis pies ya están bien atados y listos. ¡dominaré el estilo conejo y nada evitará que vuelva con los cinco furiosos para vencer a fai! -dijo, con mucho entusiasmo, antes de dar otro inicio, con el arduo entrenamiento de acostumbrarse a saltar-

Las miradas de las dos talentosas peleadoras de kung fu, estaban bien fijas en ese instante, en como nuestro oso daba un salto tras otro con intensidad y perseverancia de ser insuperable. la misión de po seguramente se completaría, si seguía con ese ritmo tan emprendedor y dinámico. tanto xing como luna, se quedaron impresionadas, por como, su compañero no franqueaba en cada paso que daba hacia el objetivo de ser más fuerte para detener los planes de su nuevo enemigo.

Xing: increíble, tu novio sí que es alguien único. no cabe duda de que él es... un auténtico defensor de la paz y de los inocentes -dijo ella, esperando poder oír, lo que diría luna, ante esas palabras que formó-

Luna: si, es muy cierto. él definitivamente es un ser muy puro, no hay forma de que alguien lo pueda ver de otra manera, eso sería... una completa locura -dijo, sin poder despegar la vista en nuestro oso, debido a que él, seguía dando saltos alrededor del campamento, como si su vida dependiera de ello-

La risa fue lo siguiente que se oyó de la joven coneja. parecía como si una muy buena broma fuera lo que provocó que su extraña y repentina carcajada apareciera.

Xing: jajajaja, no me esperaba tal cosa, esto... esto, si es que muy inesperado jajaja -decía ella, sin poder parar de reír, mientras una mirada de triunfo cubría su rostro-

Luna: ¿qué ocurre?, ¿acaso dije algo gracioso, coneja? -preguntó, con un toque de veneno, por como xing, daba la sensación de que se estaba burlando de lo que aseveró-

Xing: jajaja, no, no es eso, es que... jeje... por si no te diste cuenta, esta en la primera vez que no me niegas que eres, la pareja de po -dijo, estando con ganas de festejar, por como apareció ante ella, una muestra de que no estaba errónea, sobre lo de que había un sentimiento escondido, en el corazón de la felina-

Nuevamente ruborizada y sin poder articular bien una frase completa... nuestra leopardo de las nieves hace un gran esfuerzo en no mostrar su nerviosismo mientras intentaba aclarar lo que no rectificó.

Luna: yo... estaba a punto de contradecirte. no creas que... que siento algo más que amistad por él. solamente me distraje mirándolo sin pensar, eso es todo, no pienses que lo amo o algo parecido, únicamente... yo... bueno... me... me... -sin poder terminar lo que iba a explicar, la pequeña maestra le habla primero-

Xing: jeje, esta bien, luna. si dices que no sientes amor por él... entonces yo te creo. solo fue un pequeño detalle que se te olvidó mencionar, no tienes que dar explicaciones, pero aun así... sería genial que los dos fueran novios. cada vez que los miro juntos, me los imagino formando un futuro.

Luna: ¿qué? ¿acaso insinúas que po y yo estamos perdidamente enamorados uno del otro? -preguntó ella, volviendo a mostrar su mirada de enojo mezclada con sonrojo-

Xing: yo solo dije lo que mi cabeza imagina, eso es todo, no estoy insinuando nada, si es lo que piensas. si me disculpas, iré a ponerme cómoda para descansar mientras ordenas el campamento como acordamos, te... te doy las gracias otra vez, por el favor que me haces. sé que parece como si me estuviera aprovechando, pero ten por seguro que no es así, en serio me encuentro muy agotada. no puedo decirte el porqué, es... es un tema algo privado. no obstante, si por casualidad necesitas ayuda, puedes despertarme cuando quieras. no tendré problemas en ofrecerte una mano en lo que necesites, desde hoy... puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea -dijo, con una sonrisa, antes de alejarse y caminar hacia donde estaba saltando su querido aprendiz de ojos verdes.

Satisfecha, por lo ya discutido y presenciado, la experta maestra en patadas, se dispone a crear con más motivación que nunca, un lazo que atara y cautivara las almas de sus dos compañeros de viaje.

Xing: "finalmente se está poniendo interesante y divertido esto de hacer que estén juntos, ya me empezaba a dar por vencida con tantas frases repetitivas, creo... creo que tendré que jugar diferente, si es que quiero que lleguen a ser más que solo amigos" -dijo ella en su mente, después de dar un fuerte salto que terminó justo arriba del cráneo de nuestro oso-

Curioso por como otra vez, xing había vuelto subir sin avisar, el carismático y algo infantil protector de china le pregunta con intriga...

Po: eeeh... perdona si pregunto esto pero... ¿por qué estas de nuevo arriba de mi cabeza?

Xing: pues, digamos que este lugar... es el más placentero para mí, en todo el mundo, así que... si no te molesta... pienso recuperarme en tu suave pelaje. espero que no te incomode, guerrero dragón, aquí arriba me siento de maravilla -dijo, antes de acostarse y cerrar los ojos, para así, tratar de entrar al mundo de los sueños-

Po: bueno... si es así, entonces... espero que puedas descansar sin problemas mientras me muevo, xing. lo que verás una vez que te vuelvas a sentir con energías... será... un nuevo y mejorado panda, jejeje -dijo, riéndose un poco mientras que su querida amiga de grandes orejas se sentía tranquila al escuchar eso-

Xing: eso espero po, eso espero -dijo, estando muy contenta de ser su "bárbara" maestra del estilo conejo-

Treinta segundos mas tarde, un recuerdo de la advertencia de lo que dijo su maestra apareció de repente y sin avisar... al tratar de despejar toda preocupación de lo que quizás se avecinaba. ese diminuto detalle que presagiaron cuando ella aceptó la misión que le encomendaron... la hizo sentirse una vez más con algo de inseguridad, debido a que posiblemente tenía que ver con el misterioso tigre de bengala del que nadie sabe nada.

Xing: "fai... un individuo que busca atrapar maestros de kung fu y que nadie sabe el porqué lo hace, demonios, esto... espero que no sea ese gran mal del que habló mi maestra, porque si resulta serlo... significaría que... que el final de todos, esta más cerca de lo que creíamos, panda. si tú no lo derrotas, nadie más podrá hacerlo. tú eres el único que puede darle pelea, si es que en verdad ese sujeto es... el líder de los otros cinco que lo acompañan" -dijo en sus pensamientos, antes de quedar totalmente dormida con la imagen de po y su contagiosa forma de ser con quienes conoce-

Mientras tanto con luna... un par de preguntas nacieron súbitamente de su cerebro. se trataban ni más ni menos de dos dudas que involucraban a xing, y esas eran obviamente...

Luna: "¡¿que fue lo que le pasó mientras yo dormía?!, ella... ¡¿de verdad nos llamó por nuestros nombres?!" -se preguntó en su mente, estando todavía muy impactada, por el radical comportamiento que mostró nuestra coneja, en tan solo unos minutos de plática-

 **Fin del capítulo 49.**

 **Dios... sí que me tarde mucho, supongo que** **me quedé** **dormido más de la cuenta jajaja xD**

 **Ahora hablando en serio, lamento haber tardado, hubo... cosas que tuve que priorizar primero, antes de ponerme a escribir.**

 **Esta parte de la trama es apenas la mitad de lo que tenía planeado publicar, pero como no quería hacerlos esperar más... me decidí en dejar la otra parte para el capítulo 50.**

 **Como sea... en compensación por tardarme tanto, les daré este pequeño adelanto. no creo que afecta en nada si lo pongo, así que... si quieren darse una idea de lo que pasará... los invito a que lean.**

 **Adelanto: los cinco furiosos finalmente llegarán a uno de los templos de kung fu donde po supuestamente entrenaría sin problemas, pero aun así mis amigos... ¿qué o quién estará del otro lado de la puerta una vez que ellos entren?, ¿será alguien como nuestro panda?, ¿o acaso será algo completamente diferente?**

 **jeje sea lo que sea... solo les diré que se llevarán una sorpresa ;D**

 **Sin más que decir... creo que es hora de la despedida. tranquilos, no pienso "hibernar" de nuevo. lo único que si voy a pedir es que sean un poco pacientes, ya que todavía me cuesta escribir al no tener tiempo libre.**

 **Bueno es todo por ahora, comenten si gustan y nos vemos en la continuación como siempre :D**


End file.
